The Forgotten Past
by Summer Jasmine
Summary: A twenty year old witch decides that she must travel back to the year 2003, to stop the evil warlock, Wyatt, who now rules her beloved city. Full summary in Bio. Chapter 27 'Surprises and News' is finished! Please R&R! Rated T for Lang. Viol.
1. This is how I disappear

_...Chapter One..._

As the sun rose high into the sky, the light of the morning stretched through the open window, illuminating the many pages of notes and research scattered across the desk, to wake the sleeping Becca. Becca raised her head from the research paper that she'd been going over before she fell asleep.

"Damn, what time is it?" she asked turning to look at the clock, rubbing her sore neck. Her eyes widened seeing she only had ten minutes to meet Christina. "Holy shit! I'm late," she exclaimed, jumping up, gathering all her research and notes together. Grabbing up the bag her grandmother gave her she shoved the papers into it, throwing it over her shoulder and sprinted to put on her shoes. Making sure that she had turned everything turned off, she ran out the door, closing and locking it with her mind. Becca ran nonstop until she reached Presidio Park.

Christina, a young witch only a month younger than Becca, was sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Sorry I'm late," Becca panted doubling, placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't been here that long," Christina assured her. Becca nodded, "What are you reading now?" she asked. Christina closed her book and replied with a smile, "Blood and Chocolate. So have you got everything worked out?"

"Yeah, I was up all night going over everything again. And I memorized the spell you gave me to summon the book," she replied.

"Let's hope it works," Christina commented with a grimace.

"It will," Becca said with conviction. "Shall we go over the plans one last time?" Grumbling Becca replied, "But we've gone over it a hundred times since we started planning this thing. I know it by heart already, Chi."

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to go over it again," Christina retorted.

With a heavy sigh Becca gave in, "Fine." "After I've drawn the Triquatra on the wall you are going to..."

"I'm going to summon the book," Becca finished.

"Right. Now remember, you'll only have a few minutes to read that spell to open the portal, before his demons arrive," Christina reminded her.

"I know Christina," rolling her eyes, she pausing in thought, before looking at her friend, "What are you going to do once I've stepped through? His demons will either, try to kill you or capture you and take you to him."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of his demons, don't you worry about that," she winked.

Seeing that gesture Becca knew Christina had something up her sleeves, but decided she didn't want to know. Changing the subject she asked, "What if the sisters are home and they see me? How do I explain that?"

"Let's just hope they're not home. If they are you'll just have to wing it...It shouldn't be hard for you to sneak out with them home..." Christina said a smirk making its way across her features.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Becca asked defensively.

"Well you did it plenty of times during class in high school," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, that's true," she affirmed with a sly smile. There was a moment of silence before the two starting laughing and soon tears were flowing from their eyes. Gaining her composure first, Becca stood and walked over to the shore looking out at the murky, polluted water, "Ya know, it's going to be weird. I'm use to all this..." gesturing to the surrounding area, "Once I've seen it in its true beauty, I won't want to leave it."

Christina took her place beside her friend, "Well if you succeed, then the children here can enjoy that beauty as well." Becca nodded as she continued gazing out at the water. "Whoa! It's already six! I've got to be at work in five minutes. I gotta go," Christina exclaimed.

"Don't forget the last tour is at four today. I'll see ya about 3:45pm," Becca reminded.

"Right. C-ya!" Christina called before taking off down the street.

Becca turned back to the bay, 'I really hope I can pull this off. I wouldn't want my child growing up here, well...that is if I ever decide to have kids.' She couldn't see how someone would want to raise their children here. Everything was either dead, polluted, or run down. Realizing that the fate of the city rested on her shoulders she sighed, hoping and praying she would not fail. For if she did, the city would be ruled by evil forever. "I **won't** let that happen," she vowed with determination as her students flashed in her mind.

Thinking of them she sighed again. She knew what she had to do, she knew that she would have to leave them to complete her mission, but the thought of it was very upsetting. She'd taught them for years, watched them grow. To her they were like family, she loved each and every one of them. Taking a deep breath, 'I have to do this for them. Completing my mission will make their lives better. They won't have to worry about Wyatt or his demon minions. They'd be able to live a life without fear of being killed in crossfire between the resistance and the elite demons.'

Her watch beeped pulling her out of her thoughts, she looked down, '7:30am' "Today's just not my day," she said realizing she only had fifteen minutes to make it to the studio. She set off, giving one last glance to the Bay, making her way to the dance studio. 'How in the world am I supposed to convince the Elders I've just received my powers? I've had them for nearly seven years now. I've pretty much got them down,' she thought as she passed the citizens on their way to work, 'And once I figured out how to do that, how do I get Leo as my whitelighter? Asking for him personally would make them suspicious. This is going to be trickier than I thought it would be. Maybe Chi has an idea,' she thought unlocking the door and going in making a b-line for her office. Picking up the phone she dialed Christina's work number and explained her thoughts.

"Try causing some minor accidents or something. Use small spurts of magic at a time to make them think you're just coming into your powers. They'll be able to sense it. Oh and while you're there, don't use your powers like you normally do. If they sense that much power coming from you then they'll be suspicious. You'll really have to play the part of a new witch to convince them," she suggested.

"I know that much...and it really sucks! I'll just have to get use to doing things by hand again; cooking, cleaning, and so on," Becca commented as she flipped through the pile of paperwork sitting on her desk.

"Have you figured out where you're going to live?" Christina asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah. I researched the houses in the neighborhood and turns out the one right across the street from them was for sale at the time. I've already withdrawn enough money to buy it, furniture, clothing and everything that I'll need to live comfortably until I can find a job," she replied.

"Wow! I'm impressed. You've gotten everything set in that area. Well gotta go a customer just walked in," Christina informed her.

"Ok, later," Becca said before putting the phone down and picking up the paper in front of her that needed her signature. Having finished that she turned on her computer to type up the needed forms to sign over temporary management to the person she'd hired to replace her while she was gone.

Finishing around noon she placed the paperwork on top of the folder, containing instructions for the new manager, and then went out to the main area. Locking the door she set out, walking slowly, to the nearest diner allowing herself time to take in the city, it didn't matter how bad things were, it was still her home and she wanted to remember it the way it was, while she was gone. Entering the diner she found a solitary booth so that she could go over her research, while she ate, without being disturbed. Ordering her usual of tomato soup and grilled cheese Becca ate slowly as she scanned through the papers. Reading more in depth on one particular page she paused at the last sentence she'd read, "Wyatt has a younger brother?" she stated amazed and confused, "I didn't know that he has a younger brother," she paused thinking a minute before continuing on, "He disappeared? I wonder what could've happened to him..." reading further down, "He was never found..." As she scanned further down the page she saw a picture.

Becca's eyes roamed over the picture of the little boy a few times before reading his name below, "Christopher Perry Halliwell. He looks so young." Her eyes returned once more to the young face, wondering what had happened to him, 'If he disappeared and was never found...maybe...maybe it was Wyatt. It is his style to make people disappear, but could he **really** do something like that to his own brother?' she wondered. When she'd finished her lunch she went back to the studio and called Christina once again. She told her of her findings on Christopher.

"Yeah, I know. He disappeared sometime last month. Not many people know about it though, **he** doesn't want it getting out," Christina told her.

"If nobody knows, then how is it that you know?" Becca asked.

"Chris was a member of the resistance. A friend of mine mentioned it to me the other day."

"How old was he?"

"If he's still alive, he'd be 21 now."

"Don't say that Chi. I'm sure he's still alive," Becca exclaimed somewhat horrified at her friends suggestion, "Does anyone know what could've happened to him?"

"Not really. But they seem to think he might have run into his brother. They're really worried about him," Christina said.

"They don't actually think Wyatt would do anything to him, do they?" she asked even though she could guess the answer.

"Yeah, she said it wouldn't be the first time Wyatt had hurt him or something. Wyatt feels that Chris betrayed him," Christina explained.

"Why would he think that?" Becca wondered aloud.

"Well dear friend, b/c Chris is one of the strongest leaders of the resistance. He's done a lot to piss his brother off," Christina told her.

"Ah, man. I really hope that he's ok. I don't even know him and I'm a little worried," Becca admitted, trying to envision the older version of the picture she'd seen.

Hearing a "Hello?" called from the main room Becca told Christina, "Hey look I gotta go, my replacement just walked in. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok. Don't forget 3:45!," Christina reminded before hanging up. Placing the phone on the receiver Becca grabbed the folder and forms then headed out to meet the woman. The woman signed the necessary forms; Becca explained the instructions along with everything else, then hesitantly handed over the keys. She didn't want to leave the kids, but she knew that they were in good hands. She trusted this young woman and knew that she'd do a great job in her stead.

Becca left the studio not long after, heading for the museum Wyatt had created. It was said that he kept it up so that people would know and remember the power from which he was born and the power that he possessed. Becca shook her head at the memory, 'You'd think the idiot would keep it up in honor of all the good that his mom and aunts had done in their demon fighting day,' she thought bitterly to herself. Before she knew it she saw the large manor house and a pretty good sized group lined up outside waiting for the tour to start, Christina among them looking around anxiously.

"What took you so long?" Christina snapped once Becca was in range.

"Sorry, I was just observing the city one last time," Becca lied. Christina nodded in agreement as Becca knew she would.

The doors to the maroon manor opened revealing a tall gangly woman dressed in the guides outfit. "If you would all follow me we can begin with the tour. My name is Ester and I'll be your guide for today," she said motioning for everyone to file into the building.

Becca and Christina shared a glance before following the group.

Ester led them through the living room recounting the history of the Halliwell's and the manor then showed them a clip of when the Charmed Ones had been 'reborn' then proceeded to take them on through the bedrooms, the attic, and finally the kitchen. "This concludes out tour, now if you'll all follow me through here we'll go to the gift shop were you may purchase some of the ingredients the sisters used," Ester finished leading the group through the back entryway.

Christina and Becca however did not follow through, the snuck away from the group and went down into the basement waiting for the museum to close. Once they were sure that everyone was gone they made their way quickly upstairs to the attic.

"Well this is it," Christina said pushing the door to the attic open and walking in.

Becca following close behind her, "Yeah," she said walking past Christina to the podium were a hologram of the book sat.

Christina turned to the wall ready to draw the Triquatra, only to find that there was already one on the wall, "What the hell?"

Becca looked up from her place at the podium, "Wow Chi that was fast."

Christina faced her shaking her head, "It wasn't me, it was already there."

Becca furrowed her brows, "That's odd...Oh well, it saves us time. Here goes nothing...you ready?"

"Yea," she replied still confused as to why the thing was already there.

Becca closed her eyes, repeating the spell as the words flashed before her mind. Hearing a thud she immediately opened her eyes and searched the book for the spell to open the gateway to the past. Finding it she quickly read, then ripped the page from the book incase he decided to send someone back after her. The portal on the wall began to glow a faint blue, and as soon as it opened completely to admit the traveler Wyatt's demons appeared.

Christina fought with the demons closest to her, as Becca fought past the ones blocking her way.

Without a glance back Becca stepped through the portal. Appearing on the other side she found herself standing in a semi clean attic instead of the one covered in dust and ancient odds and ends. Looking around she saw the book sitting on the podium near the window, a ray of light illuminating it. In the corner was a table holding what seemed to be ingredients, bottles, and other things needed to make potions. Becca smiled realizing her first task had been completed, then it faded remembering Christina. She prayed that her friends scheme to take care of the demons had worked. A sound downstairs brought her out of her thoughts; quietly she made her way toward the attic door, taking her time as to not alert them to her presence. Making her way down the stairs leading to the second floor she heard voices coming from the kitchen, though she couldn't make them out. 'It's a good thing we took that damn tour, now I know where the rooms are and a few places I can hide if I need to,' she thought as she passed slowly by the bedroom doors.

Finally reaching the stairs leading to the main floor she heard, "Alright, we'll take care of it as soon as I get back from P3, happy?" the back door opened, "Ya know, you should really lighten up or it's going to catch up with you one day." Becca listened further stopping by the wall near the last step.

"Piper how many times are you going to tell me that?" Becca could tell it was a male voice and wondered if it was Leo.

"Until you listen to me. Now I've got to go or the delivery guys will be there before me," then she heard the back door close.

Becca heard the male sigh; she risked peeking around the corner of the kitchen only to see a blue and white mist. 'So that's what they call orbing?' she mused as she made her way to the window to see if Piper had gone, and she had. Guessing that there was no one left in the house Becca left out the back door, walking around the front of the house she picked up the newspaper, 'June 10, 2003' "So I haven't even been born yet, that's interesting," she mused placing the paper back down.

Raising up she saw a for sale sign sitting in front of a elegant three story house, complete with tower. Becca smirked wickedly, 'Oh this is going to be great,' opening her bag she dug around to find a pen and scrap of paper. She quickly jotted down the number then proceeded to find a pay phone.

Arranging to meet in a near by coffee shop within the half hour, Becca hung up and made her way to said shop. Taking the time to observe her surroundings as she went she smiled to an elderly couple she passed, pushing what she guessed to be their grandchild. The woman returned the gesture.

'These people are a lot friendlier than the people back home. Of coarse they don't have to worry about demons and witches fighting in the middle of the street,' she thought. Looking up she saw the brightly colored building the man had explained was a coffee shop. Pulling open the door a child ran out nearly colliding with her. Becca smiled as she entered, she scanned the room looking for the owner, but he wasn't there yet, shrugging she decided to order a drink. It was long until a man somewhere in his late 40's entered the place. If he hadn't told her what'd he'd be wearing she wouldn't have guessed he was the person she was waiting on.

"Ah, there yeh are," he said walking over to were she sat at the bar, "You're the one who called about the property one Prescott street, correct?"

Becca nodded and stuck out her hand, "I am and you must be Mr. Jones."

The man took her hand, "I am. Do you have the amount you specified on the phone?" he asked.

"I do, it's here," Becca said taking out and envelope filled with the correct amount.

"Good, all you need to do is sign these forms and it'll be all yours," he assured her.

She nodded again taking the forms as he handed them to her to sign, "Is that all?" she asked having finished the last one.

"It is. Here's the key," he said holding them out.

Becca took them and handed him the envelope, "It was nice doing business with you Mr. Jones."

"Same to you young woman. Best of luck getting settled in. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask the neighbors they're all more than willing to help," he told her as he pocketed the envelope.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"Oh, I must warn yeh. The people across the street in the maroon house are a little strange, nice, but strange," he stated.

"Strange?" she asked furrowing her brows in mock confusion, "What do you mean by strange?"

"Exactly that. You just wait; you'll see what I'm talking about. Strange things happen in that house. There were a few times I'd look out my window and see flames or bright blue and white lights shining through their upstairs window, were the attic is," he said in a hushed tone.

Becca resisted the urge to laugh at the look on his face. "Oh...well thank you for tell me. But I wonder, is that why you left the neighborhood?" she asked.

"No, like I said the women are nice. I moved b/c my wife and I didn't need that big of a place and it just being the two of us. We found a small apartment around these parts. Well I must be off. Good luck," the man said before turning and leaving the place altogether.

Going back over his words of the blue and white lights and occasional flames Becca didn't have to guess what those were; she finally allowed a soft chuckle to pass her lips. 'Guess I better get home and see what all I'm going to need to buy,' she thought standing, throwing away her cup, then leaving making her way to her new home.

Ten minutes later she was topping the hill near the manor and her home. She glanced to the manor, curious to know if the sisters were home, before stepping up onto her porch and unlocking the door. Opening the front door the first thing she noticed is that it was dark, even during the midpoint of the day. 'I think I'm going to like it here,' she thought happily as she switched on the light and closed the door behind her. She scanned the room taking note as to what she would need. 'Huh, they left some furniture here,' seeing a couch and a rocking chair sitting in the corner, both covered with sheets. Walking over to the couch she pulled back the sheet, "Damn, this thing looks new," uncovering the rocking chair her expression of surprise remained, as it too was like new.

Placing her bag on the couch she dug once more for a sheet of paper and a pen to right down what she would need to finish furnishing the rest of the place. Pen and paper in hand she went through every room jotting down things. "This house was a steal," she said finding a third full bathroom, "Three beds, three and a half baths, complete with attic and basement. Not to mention the tower. I can't believe anyone would want to sell this place...but damn this place is really dusty..." she trailed off thinking of how she was going to clean it. 'You know what to hell with what Christina said. This place is too big to clean by hand...maybe there's a way I can pull off cleaning the entire place in one large spurt of magic...' smirking she made her way up to the attic.

Taking a stance in the center of the room; she closed her eyes calling up all the anger and rage that she could, within her and brought her hands together as if in prayer then threw them out to each side causing a energy wave that could match that of an atomic bomb. Everything within the house was left spotless as the wave carried further and further out reaching to the barriers of her property. Exhausted Becca fell to her knees panting, trying to catch her breath. 'Damn, I don't need to do that again. It took more than I thought it would,' she told herself, opening her eyes slowly she saw a very clean attic and smiled, 'But at least it worked,' she smirked.

Falling back on her rear she wondered if her plan, to make the Elders think that someone had used that much power in rage by accident, worked. Having gotten her breathing under control Becca made her way down to the couch to get some sleep. Laying down her last thought was, 'Tomorrow I'll go and buy everything else for the house."

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**Ok...so that was the first chapter. Not many mentions or actual sightings of the sisters, but at the moment I need to tell Becca's story. Don't worry the sisters, Chris and Leo will all make their appearances soon. **

**(FYI: updates will probably start out pretty slow since I'm having to go through everything I'd previously written and having to revise a great deal of things. Including taking some of the other stuff out completely. I have a feeling by the time I'm finished with this it will be a whole new story all together. This is probably a good thing b/c it will be more organized.)**

**I thank you for reading my first fic and ask that you kindly R&R. Just press the little button below that say Review**

**Have a nice day!!! Oh and don't forget to stop by and check out my poem "Nobody Ever Knew..." Thanks!!!**


	2. Power Outrage

**So here's the second installment to my little story. Again I would like to note that I do NOT own charmed or any of its characters. I only own the original characters that will be scattered through out the story. **

_...chapter two..._

High above the city a lone figure stood atop the Golden Gate, gazing over the city below him. He could hear the traffic on the bridge below, the loud horns of angry drivers. An air horn sounded from a barge in the bay. He'd hoped to find the young whitelighter here; he'd followed his orbs to this very spot. But once he'd arrived there was no one. Once again Chris had eluded him. Normally Leo would've been ticked at not finding the boy, but at the site of the city his thoughts drifted to those of his family.

He hadn't seen his wife or his sister-in-laws in a while; thankfully he was able to sneak into the nursery to see his son. He missed his family terribly but being an Elder and having a family was practically impossible. Hearing the ever present sound of being summoned, Leo shook his head of his previous thoughts and focused on the task at hand, seeing what they wanted to discuss this time. Taking a deep breath he orbed 'up there'.

Appearing in the ever-so-bright Golden Plane he saw a fellow Elder standing a few feet in front of him.

"There you are, where you following the boy again?" she asked raising a brow.

Leo nodded, "Yes."

"Leo you must learn to trust the boy. His came back to save your son, one would think you'd welcome such help," she said.

"So he says. I don't trust him Kelly, I know he is the one that sent me to Valhalla," he stated.

"How are you so sure? It could have been anyone Leo," she countered, "You have no proof."

'Yet,' Leo thought glancing away at a group of young whitelighters standing further down the hall, "New recruits?" he asked.

Kelly nodded, "They're waiting on you."

Leo faced her surprised, "Me? Why me?" he asked stunned.

"Well the other Elders thought you should be the one to talk with this group," Kelly stated.

"Talk to them about what?" Leo asked looking to the group again.

"About what it's like to be a whitelighter..." she broke off.

Leo looked to her waiting, knowing there was more.

"In love with a witch. They want you to explain why it's forbidden."

Leo was shocked, "I thought that they changed that rule. After Piper and I..."

"Exactly, look at what happened between you and Piper. The two of you are no longer together," she said giving him a sympathetic look, "They don't want that happening again. So they went back to the old rule," seeing the pained look on his face she added, "I'm sorry Leo. I know how hard you two worked to remain a family. But they've made their decision, even though I disagree with it. I think...well it doesn't matter what I think now. It's too late. Can you do it?"

Leo nodded taking a quick breath before turning away from her and going over to the group of young ones. Leo didn't like what he was being told to do, he couldn't believe that the others made this decision without him; after all he was an Elder too. Though he may be one of the younger ones, he was the one that saved them from the Titans. Didn't he deserve a say in making that choice? Pushing away the thoughts he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the group standing in front of them. Hearing him the group faced him waiting for him to speak.

Looking over the young faces before him he spoke, "First off I'd like to say congratulations. Not many people are chosen to become whitelighters. I've been told that you've received all the information you need to start your duties, is this true? Do you all have your whitelighter handbooks?" he asked. He saw each nod. "Good, now before you get started I was told to tell you the remaining rule of being a whitelighter, since it has recently came back into effect," he took a deep breath.

"As a whitelighter you are required to develop a close relationship with your charges, only for the need to better protect them. However should your relationship continue any further, I should tell you that you will be immediately reassigned, b/c that sort of relationship is forbidden. In no way, shape or fashion are you allowed to fall in love with your charges and have a serious relationship with them," having to take another deep breath to control his emotions Leo glanced back to the doorway that led to the other Elders before turning back to his group, "Do you understand?"

The group nodded stunned. One of the members in the back of the crowd spoke up, "But sir..." they began.

Leo searched the crowd for the source. Seeing this, the others stepped away showing a short young female whitelighter on the verge of tears. "Yes?" Leo asked wondering what was wrong with her.

"But sir, don't you have a son. Didn't you fall in love with one of your charges, a Charmed One, and the two of you get married and have a son?" she asked.

"What is your name?" Leo asked.

"Krysta sir," she responded still waiting for an answer.

Leo nodded noting her name, "I think that's everything. You should all get to your duties," he said trying to avoid answering her question, hope it would work, he turned to walk away.

"But sir, isn't it true," she persisted refusing to give up.

Realizing this Leo turned to the group, "Yes. Yes it's true. Piper and I had a son together. But in light to recent events the other Elders think it best to go back to the old ways."

"But why?" asked another in the group.

"That's really none of you're business," Leo stated firmly.

The whitelighters stared at him each surprised by his reaction. Thinking he'd succeeded in scaring them into not asking further into it he turned to walk away again, only to hear Krysta's voice again.

"Its b/c of you becoming an Elder isn't it? It's b/c being a full time Elder you have no time for your family. They want to save us from that same fate," she stated in understand and hurt. Leo turned to answer, only to be cut off as the entire place started quaking. 'What the hell? We shouldn't have earth quakes,' he thought looking around hearing a loud siren going off somewhere near by. Confused he stared around seeing the same surprised looks on the faces of the others in the area.

The doors to the Golden Hall fly open and Kelly come running out. She stopped only for a second to search for someone. Her eyes soon falling on him. "Leo! We need you in the G.H. You guys really need to get to work, everything's fine," she added to the scared group of young whitelighters. They all nodded and left. "Come," she said grabbing hold of Leo's robes, pulling him into the Golden Hall with her.

"What's going on?" Leo asked unsure as to the haste of the others.

"There's been a Power Outrage. We're gathering to discuss on what we should do and who we're going to send after the person responsible for it," she stated closing the doors behind them.

"Power Outrage, but how can that be? There's never been one this strong before," he said stunned.

"Exactly, that's why we're sending more than one to find them. According to the Head Elder it is a new witch. One that has just surfaced, one that will need to be assigned once they're found," she continued.

"She must have a lot of power to have caused a disturbance like that," Leo mused.

"Either that or they've been in great deal of pain to cause such rage," she said as they made their way to the seats in the circular room.

Taking their seats an elderly Elder leaned over to Kelly, "Still no sign of Chris. He isn't answering our calls, no ones. We've all tried."

Kelly shook her head not know what to do about it, "He must be undercover in the underworld again. It's the only thing I can think of," she replied.

"He's probably just ignoring us," Leo chimed in with attitude.

The two looked at him, "No. He may ignore you, but he would NEVER ignore the rest of us," the man said.

Leo shrugged and turned his attention to were the Head Elder sat conversing quietly with the Elder on his right.

A few minutes later he stood, "As you all have felt we have new witch coming into their powers. At this moment we know nothing of the charge. That is why we've asked you all here. You few chosen whitelighters, we need you all on the alert for this person. My self and the rest of us will be on constant alert in trying to find out information to past down to you about this charge. We have concluded that this charge is more than likely young, somewhere between the ages of 13 and 22. From the magnitude of this outrage we can only guess that this charge is in a great deal of pain, rage, and more than likely depression. Which makes them very unstable, anything can happen. It is imperative that we find this charge before something regrettable happens to them. Now go, and do your best to try and track down this unknown figure," his voice bounded around the room echoing as he spoke.

The door opened once again to allow the assembly to leave. Leo, Kelly, and the elderly man shared looks before standing to leave.

"Leo," the head called across the room.

Leo faced him as the man made his way to him, "I must ask that once you find Chris you fill him in on what has happened. I'm sure that he felt the power burst, so he'll try to find someone to get answers."

"Yes sir," Leo said, 'Why am I always the one to give him messages. I swear I'm going to get some proof and find a way to get him sent back to his time. That's all there is to it,' he vowed.

The Elder nodded and went back to his right hand man, or rather his right hand woman.

Leo left the room then orbed to the Golden Gate to find the illusive, irritating, arrogant future young whitelighter. It was still beyond Leo as to how one so young new as much as Chris did. And as interesting as it would be to talk to the boy about his knowledge at such a young age, it was also one of the things that made the boy a smart ass and that was one of the traits that Leo strongly disliked. Appearing on the bridge he wasn't surprised when he didn't find Chris there, in fact he had been aware he wouldn't be there. But the bridge was the best place to concentrate and clear your mind, which was needed if he was going to try sensing the boy. His search lasted ten minutes. Finally sensing his presence Leo orbed immediately to him.

"Where were you?" Leo asked coldly as he appeared behind the young whitelighter.

Chris sighed, "I was tracking a demon. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked searching through the sisters Book of Shadows.

"Where you in the underworld while tracking this demon?" Leo asked crossing his arms.

"No," Chris replied not abandoning his search.

"Did you not hear our calls? We had an important meeting," Leo stated.

"I heard you, all of you. But if I had left the demon would've followed me," Chris told him coldly sending him a challenging look, "I'm sure the Elders wouldn't have appreciated me leading a demon to them."

Leo glared steadily at the boy.

"Besides, why would that meeting be important to me? It's not like I was suppose to attend," Chris added going back to the book.

Leo walked over closing the book, "Yes, you were. That's why everyone was calling you. You should've been at that meeting," Leo snapped.

"And why should I have been there? They've never wanted me in on things that were that important," Chris wondered glaring at Leo for closing the book.

"Well this time they did. They think that you'd actually be able to help in this situation. I guess they figure that with all your demonic connects you'd be able to find the person we're looking for. Though I seriously doubt it," Leo told him.

Chris narrowed his eyes, "And who exactly are we suppose to find?" then it hit him, "Oh I see, it has something to do with the power surge isn't it?" he guessed.

Leo nodded, "Yes."

Chris crossed his arms giving Leo a look, "So what do they know about this person?" he asked.

"All they know is that the charge is just coming into their powers and said charge is young. Roughly between the ages 13 and 22. The others Elders believe that, b/c of the magnitude of the burst, the charge is in great distress. They're, we're worried that something might happen to them if they are not found quickly," Leo explained walking to the window.

Chris nodded taking in the information, but going back over what he'd felt/sensed at that moment it wasn't from someone that was just coming into their powers. He looked to Leo for a second wondering if he should share that bit of information, and then decided against it. 'I'll look into it before I say anything. B/c I could be wrong, though I seriously doubt I am,' "Fine," he said finally causing Leo to face him, "I'll see what I can do. I should be able to find this person easily." Thinking back to the surge and his feelings at that particular moment, he'd sensed something and that something told him that the person responsible for that Power Outrage was a female. Considering this he continued, "Tell the Elders that this person is possibly a female."

Leo looked at him, "How do you know that the person we're looking for is a female?" he asked reluctant to believe him.

"I just...something's telling me they are," Chris paused in thought before hearing a charge calling him, "I've got to go," he stated before orbing out.

Leo was going to speak but was too late. Leo thought over what Chris had told him. He ran his words through his mind several times, before realizing, much to his annoyance, that Chris was probably right. He usually was with things like this. Sighing he orbed back 'up there' to tell the others what Chris had told him. The others considered the information and each personally got in touch with the chosen whitelighters that were selected to help find this, female, charge. After leaving the Golden Hall Leo orbed to the Golden Gate for some time to think and meditate.

He concentrated first on the Power Outrage and where, if Chris was right, the young woman was that had caused it. Then the conversation with the young whitelighter, Krysta, made its way to the forefront of his mind. Thinking on her words only made him miss his family more. He fought with himself as he wanted to see them, but knew that everyone was at work so it would do no good. Shaking his head he orbed away.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Having finished helping his distressed charge, Chris orbed to the Golden Gate to think on what Leo had told him. He'd sensed the large amount of rage behind the power surge and would've orbed immediately to that person had he not been tailing the demon. 'It was like the person had been betrayed by one that they thought had loved them,' he thought though he truly didn't know the reason behind that power. He knew that that was how he felt when Wyatt betrayed him and their family by killing their aunt Phoebe. Chris shook his head wanting to shake the images of that day that had slowly started forming in his mind. No matter the reason behind the rage, Chris knew the Elders were right, something had to be done before the person, woman, did something stupid. He had to put a hold on finding the person behind turning Wyatt, at least until he knew the person was safe and had a whitelighter assigned to her. Chris stood to begin his search of the distressed 'young woman'.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Two months later _

The Elders had yet to sense anything further from the 'young woman' that had caused what had been recorded as the largest Power Outrage in over fifty years.

"I can't believe there hasn't been anything further from this charge," Kelly commented to Leo.

Overhearing the conversation that elderly Elder from the meeting replied, "Perhaps what we feared has happened. The poor girl probably couldn't take it anymore and..."

"Don't even finish that George. That's just horrible," Kelly broke in.

"I agree with Kelly. Just b/c we haven't sensed anymore magical activity, doesn't mean that the girl is dead. She's probably just gone into hiding or maybe she's gotten over whatever it was that had her enraged," Leo stated.

George shrugged, "Eh, to each their own opinion," he stated before walking off.

Leo and Kelly looked after him shaking their heads before they set off to talk with the other Elders.

"Has Chris found anything?" Kelly asked.

Leo looked at her, "Not that I know of? Why does everyone always come to me when he's not around?" he asked.

Kelly shrugged, "Well, since you're out to get him, we know that eventually you'll have some reason to hunt him down and argue with him or something. We've all noticed it Leo, you can not deny it."

Leo shrugged having argued this with the others countless times. He'd yet to find proof to send Chris home, so there was no point in going into it again, "I'm sure once he finds something he'll let us know. He's really good at finding people that are said to be impossible to find, coming from the future has its advantages," he said orbing out leaving before Kelly could respond.

Releasing a heavy sigh Kelly shrugged and went to talk to one of the newer whitelighters.

**Well there's chapter two. Told you Chris would make an appearance, it wasn't really much, but there will be more of him in later chapters. I would really appreciate it if everyone who read this would please R&R. If you enjoyed this then great, if not I don't mind constructive criticism. And if anyone has any ideas as to what could happen later on, I welcome them. In fact I encourage you to let me know what you would like to see happen. And I'll try to work it in. **

**Now I'd like to thank those that reviewed my last installment. **

**The Haunting Lady Nightshade: I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review. Hope Chris' appearance pleased you, even though I know he wasn't there much. But I promise he'll be making more appearances soon. **


	3. Dragon Attack

**Wow, the reviews doubled with the previous chapter. So I figured I'd get to work on uploading this one. **

**(A/N: I still do NOT own any part of Charmed.)**

**Also, guys. I finally got some ideas for the title of this story. I've narrowed it down to two, but I can't decide which to use. This is where you guys come in, at the bottom of the page I'll be listing the two names. I would ask that you guys chose one of the two and send it to me with your reviews. The one that gets the most votes wins. Ok, so now that that's out of the way, on with the story!!!**

_...Chapter Three..._

"Two months," Becca stated gazing at the calendar hanging on her bedroom wall, "Two months and all I've be doing is trying to find a job." Angry at her lack of progress she stormed from the room. 'Christina would kill me if she knew I was so far behind. Thank goodness, she's isn't here,' she thought making her way down the stairs, 'I can't believe how hard it is to find a job in this stinking city. You figure that since they have more businesses it'd be an easy task, but nooooo...oh wait. Scratch that I know why, when Wyatt took over not only did we loose the businesses, we also lost a large number of citizens,' shaking the sad thought away she went outside, closing the door, slightly, behind her. Stepping out on the porch she made her way down the stairs to get the morning paper, then turned and went back to sit on the steps. Opening the paper she scanned the classifieds for help wanted ads.

Across the street a door slammed shut and a loud, angry voice soon followed.

Becca lowered the paper, propping her elbows on her knees, and angled her head so that it looked like she was reading the paper, when in all reality she wasn't. Her eyes widened in shock, she had been expecting it to be one of the sisters that had stormed out in a rage, but it wasn't. Instead it was a young man, who seemed to be around her age. 'Who the hell is that?' she wondered as she continued watching him pace back and forth on the landing below the stairs leading to the porch. His voice had died down, though she could still hear a faint angry mumble slip past his lips. 'Wonder what's eating him? Why is he pacing in front of their house? Do they know him?' all these thoughts flew into her head at once, making her a little dizzy. Shaking them away she stood rolling up her paper about to go in when she got an idea. Going back to the place were she'd picked up her paper she called out in a semi-cheerful voice, "Go morning!" She watched the young man freeze and turn looking for her. When he finally faced her she put on a smile and waved.

"Morning!" he called back with a slight wave.

Becca smiled, noting the hesitation in his voice. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she called to him still wearing the smile.

The young man nodded, "Uh, yeah," he replied.

Becca nodded; "Well have a nice day!" she called again.

"You too!" he answered, still watching her.

Tucking her paper under her arm Becca turned and went back into the house. Before closing the door she took one last look at the guy across the street. He'd started pacing again. Shaking her head she closed the door, "I guess it didn't work," she thought aloud, making her way into the kitchen to make her a small breakfast before she'd set out to, once again, go job hunting.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Slamming the book in frustration Chris turned sharply to the window behind him, 'Two months! Two months and we still haven't found the woman responsible for that 'power outrage'...'It's like she just disappeared. The bursts of magic that have happened since then, were no where near as powerful as hers and they weren't fueled by rage either,' he paused for a moment then shook his head, 'Kelly said that the Elder's believe, now, that she didn't even survive the blast...' "Idiots" he mumbled softly, 'That blast was strong but it wouldn't have killed her. No, she's still alive...somewhere,' "But where! I've tried all the spells in the book to try and track her and that didn't work. I've tried all my connections, and they know just as much as I do about what happen. The Elders haven't found anything, obviously," rolling his eyes, "There has to be a way to find her!" mumbling softly again.

"Chris, who are you talking to?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Chris whirled around seeing Paige standing there giving him a strange look, "No one. I was just thinking aloud. What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be working today?"

"No, I don't start my new temp job 'til tomorrow. What are you doing? More demon hunting?" Paige asked.

"Uh...yeah," he responded knowing Leo would probably be pissed if he told them the truth.

Paige leaned against the door frame, "Don't you think you should take a break. You've hardly rested since you got here."

"I didn't come back here to rest. I came back to save Wyatt," he responded with an attitude.

"Alright, alright, don't get so anal about it, gez. It was just a suggestion," she said raising her hands in defeat. "I'll just leave you to your work then," with that said she turned heading downstairs.

With a heavy sigh Chris turned back to the window.

Paige's words echoed in his head, _"Don't you think you should take a break? You've hardly rested since you got here." _

Chris grimaced at the tone he'd used to answer her question, 'If only they knew what it was like in my time. If they could see the way things were, then they would understand why I'm constantly working. If I fail then...there is no hope for a bright future,' he thought sadly. Pushing those thoughts aside he tried to gain focus on the task he'd been trying to figure out. As his previous thoughts on the woman flooded his mind his temper flared, 'There has to be a way to find her!' he thought bitterly making his way downstairs, hoping that some fresh air would help clear his mind of anything other than the girl. Opening the front door he walked out and slammed the door behind him. "Why is this so difficult?!" he nearly yelled in an angry voice, before mumbling incoherently about what he could try to do to find her, while pacing back and forth below the stoop of the manor.

"Good morning!" a voice called out.

Chris froze, looking around to find the source of the voice. To his surprise a young woman around his age was standing across the street waving at him. 'How long has she been there?' he wondered thinking back to when he'd exited the manor. His eyes widened as he vaguely remembered seeing someone sitting on their stoop reading the newspaper. Looking at her he gave a slight wave as he called out hesitantly, "Morning!"

He saw her smile in response before, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" still wearing the smile.

Chris nodded, "Uh, yeah."

She nodded in return; "Well have a nice day!" she called again.

"You too!" he responded not taking his eyes off of her. He watched her tuck her paper under her arm as she turned making her way back into her house. As she did this he wondered, 'I didn't think anyone lived there. That house was empty a while back, when did she move in?' Seeing her open the door and walk he, Chris returned to his pacing. So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that before closing the door completely the girl had took on last look at him. "Wait a second there's one thing I haven't tried," he said softly before sprinting up the stairs, going into the foyer of the house and orbing to P3. Arriving in the back room, where he normally slept, Chris began rummaging through some notes he'd made a while back.

"Chris!" a voice called from the bar area.

Hearing that voice Chris sighed, 'What does he want now?' he thought ceasing his search and going out to the bar, "Leo what are you doing here?" he asked giving the same attitude he'd given Paige.

"We need to talk," Leo stated as Chris walked further into the room at sat down, with a sigh, at the bar waiting for him to speak. Taking advantage of the silence Leo sat next to him, "I'm assigning you another charge."

"You're kidding, right? I don't have time for another charge," Chris said outraged.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Because I just don't. Why do you want me to oversee another witch, anyway?" he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Because I wanna see what you can do, what you can handle," Leo stated matter-of-factly.

Chris wasn't buying this, "Oh, please, you just don't want me around the sisters all the time because you don't trust me."

"Chris, protecting charges is what we do. Besides, when I was a Whitelighter I had other charges."

"Leo, I didn't come all the way from the future to protect and oversee other charges. I came for one reason and one reason only."

"To protect Wyatt," Leo stated calmly.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"From some demon who will attack in the future but you're not sure which one," Leo continued in the same calm voice.

Annoyed at the tone Leo was using, "Hey, man, fine, whatever, don't believe me. All I'm saying is there is no way I am taking on another charge and that's... (A blonde woman walks in.) That..."

"Hi, Leo, sorry I'm late," she said to looking at Leo.

"That's okay," Leo says.

The blonde turns to Chris, "You must be Chris. I'm Natalie."

Chris looks to Leo, "Maybe just one more."

**(A/N: If you haven't guess this scene is from 'Forget me...not' where the Cleaners take Wyatt. I'll only be showing this much of Chris from that episode, b/c well frankly I didn't much like the part were he's drinking the beer in the back room. So I'm going to skip that and do the rest in Becca's POV. One more thing before we get back to the story, this may not have taken place two months after his arrival the past, but in this story it's going to be. Ok back to the story.) **

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

After breakfast Becca had set out to try and find a job, being sure that she took the morning paper with her. She'd gone into fifteen shops already, each saying the same thing that they weren't going to hire her. Only they used nicer words. She'd started counting the many different ways they turned her down too, just to give her something to do as she walked to the next location. So far she'd heard five, "I'm sorry, but you're not qualified for this job." eight "I'm sorry, you're just not what were looking for in an employee."; and one, the only unique of the group, "Yeah, sorry. But you're to short for this position." However unique, that one also caused her to throw a glass at the guys head from behind, using her powers. Thinking back on that she regretted doing it, not b/c she had nearly exposed magic, but b/c that little spurt could have had the Elders hounding her. True she needed them to find her, but she wanted it to be after she'd established a steady job. She didn't need two things on her plate at once; she'd always been a picky eater, and preferred to eat one thing at a time. "Speaking of food, I'm starving. I wonder what time it is," she thought aloud as she glanced at her watch, "Four o'clock!" she exclaimed, "You mean to tell me I've missed lunch all together?" she paused, "That would explain the crowded streets a few hours ago. I must've been too busy to even notice it sooner," she hit her palm against her forehead, "Idiot!" scolding herself, "I have to get food, now!" she stated looking around for the nearest place to eat.

Seeing a pizza place a few feet away down the street she grinned, "Pizza it is then," she stated before sprinting down the street, dodging the other pedestrians crowding the sidewalks. Slowing to a walk near the building, "Well one good thing about waiting so long. There won't be a huge line," she said happily reaching to open the door to go in. Stepping into the building the smell of freshly baked pizza's filled her senses, her stomach growled in anticipation. Ignoring it she walked to the counter and ordered herself a medium pepperoni and pineapple pizza and a large Dr. Pepper. The attendant handed her the drink, informing her that it would take only a few minutes that she could go ahead and take her seat and it would be brought out to her. Thanking him Becca found a table near the window. To pass the time she watched the people walking by the pizzeria. 'These people don't even know how easy they have it. They just go about their normal lives and complain when the slightest bad luck comes their way,' she thought remembering her home. Having fallen deeper in her thoughts Becca nearly jumped out of her skin when her pizza was set on the table before her.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to frighten you," a young female worker apologized.

Becca looked at her with a small smile, "Don't worry about it. I must've been day dreaming without realizing it. Thank you."

The girl smiled, "You're welcome miss."

Becca returned the smile before the girl walked away. Taking a deep breath she turned to the pizza, her smile grew as she took a slice, biting into it. She immediately opened her mouth wide and chewed slowly trying not to burn her mouth any further. Once the bite was gone she grabbed her drink trying to sooth the burning sensation. "Damn that was hot," she said glaring at the slice she held in her hand. She waited a few minutes before even attempting to finish that first slice. Once she was sure the slice had cooled enough to eat, she tried again.

Half an hour later she'd finished the entire pizza. Leaning back in her chair Becca sighed, content at no longer being hungry. Looking around she noticed she was the only person, aside from the workers, in the place. 'Huh, when did everyone leave?' she wondered before standing to dump her trash and to return the pan to the counter.

"Was everything to your liking, miss?" the girl from before asked.

"Yes, thank you. It was delicious," Becca responded giving a smile.

"Glad to hear it," the girl said returning the smile.

Becca nodded before turning, grabbing her paper and walking to the door.

"Have a nice day miss," the girl called as she'd pushed open the door.

"Thanks," Becca said glancing back at her.

Out of nowhere screaming erupted in the streets. Turning her attention outside Becca saw people running, all in one direction. 'What the hell?' she thought stepping outside and looking around for the cause of the pandemonium. Seeing a giant shadow on the ground Becca looked up, not believing what she was seeing her eyes widened, not only in shock, but fear as well. Flying above the skyscrapers was a large dragon. 'How can this...' she broke off in mid thought, "Wyatt," she stated remembering something she'd read in her research, 'He conjured the dragon,' looking around she wished there was something she could do to help. 'I can't do anything, if I do it'll blow my cover, not to mention it'd screw up the future in a way that didn't need to be done.' Scanning the people still running past her, she saw something else she'd never expected. A young man was standing not far from her staring up at the beast with a determined look on his face. 'That's odd,' she thought before sprinting to the guy.

"What are you doing? You need to get out of here before it sees you," Becca said coming to a halt beside him. Taking in his features she noted that he was still very young, couldn't be no more than 18. He'd acted as if he hadn't heard her. Grabbing his shoulder she made him face her, "I said you need to get out of here. You're going to get yourself killed."

The guy looked at her, "I'll be fine. You're the one that should run," he said with worried look in his eyes, "Go," he urged forcing her to release her hold on his arm trying to push her to leave.

Becca planted her feet firmly on the pavement, "No. I'm not leaving..." seeing the dragon fly lower, towards them she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down with her, "Duck!" she said leaning over him. Not long after there was a strong gust of wind that forced both of them to the ground. Becca sat up quickly turning to watch the beast, "That was close."

Next to her the guy looked to her, "What were you thinking? Are you insane you nearly got yourself killed," he exclaimed.

Becca barely glanced at him as she continued watching the dragon, "I just saved your life and that's all you've got to say. No thank you, or hey thanks for saving me. Foolish boy you can't take on a dragon."

"No offense, but can you take on a dragon?" he asked calmly getting into a sitting position next to her.

This caused her to look at him. Surveying him she noticed the serious look and the slight concern that were still in his eyes. 'There's something funny about this boy,' she thought. She found herself nodding in response his question, earning a surprised look from him.

His eyes scanned over her a second, then seeing the dragon coming back he pushed her on her back and stood raising his hand toward the belly of the dragon.

Becca looked in shock as metal claws extended from his hand and dug into the dragon's hide. She watched transfixed as the dragon roared in pain and flew above the clouds out of sight. Glancing back at the boy she saw faint traces of blood on his claws before the retracted back into his hand. Pulling herself into a sitting position, "You...you're a..." she could think of the world for what he was, she'd never met anyone with that special ability, the only time she'd ever even heard of it was from an old comic book, of which she couldn't think of either.

Reaching out his hand he helped her to her feet, "I'm a mutant?" he supplied.

Becca shook her head, "Not the word I was looking for...I was thinking more along the lines of maybe...gifted," she said unsure if that was the right word.

He laughed, "Never heard it put that way before."

Becca smiled, "How long have you been...like this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Since I was born," he answered bending to pick up his belongings and her paper, "Here, I believe this is yours?"

Becca nodded, still trying to comprehend what she'd seen, "Thanks," turning her attention to the sky, "I think it's gone for now, but it'll be back dragon hide is extremely tough, so I'm afraid your claws didn't do to much damage," looking back to him.

"I know, my only goal was to make it leave," he said.

"Well you succeeded in that," she commented, "Thank you."

He gave her a puzzled look, "For what?"

"Saving me, I didn't even see him," she said crossing her arms.

He shrugged, "I was only repaying the favor. After all you saved me first remember?"

Becca nodded finally hearing his accent, "You have an English accent, you must be from the U.K., am I correct?"

"You are," sticking out his hand, "My names Luke. Luke Williams and you are?"

Becca took his hand, "Becca. Becca McKay."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. McKay."

"Like wise. So, if you're from the U.K. what brings you all the way to San Fran?" she asked releasing his hand.

"I'm researching Ancient Artifacts," he informed.

"Ancient artifacts. Sounds interesting enough," she stated softly chewing her bottom lip, looking to her left at one the pizzeria, deep in thought.

Luke surveyed her for another second, "Ms. McKay. May I ask why you're not freaking out about what you just saw?" he asked

Becca shifted her gaze to his, still biting her lip debating whether or not she could trust him, "Well since you were honest with me, I'll return the favor. I'm a witch," she stated proudly, though thankful that no one was around to hear her confession.

Luke thought for a moment, "But aren't withes suppose to have powers?" he asked.

Becca nodded, "I know what you're about to ask, I do have powers, but right now I can't really use them. It's a long story."

"Why can't you use them?" he asked.

Becca looked around and noticed people were starting to fill the streets, "I'll tell you, but not here. I can't risk exposure and neither can you. Could we talk some other time?"

"Sure. Just tell me when and where," he said with a smile.

"Um...how about tomorrow night at P3. It's a night club only a few blocks from here. It'll be loud, so it'll give us the perfect cover to discuss everything," she told him.

"P3, I think I've been by that place a few times while I was here. Tomorrow night say about...9?" he asked.

Becca nodded, "Yeah, sorry forgot that part. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night at 9 then."

Luke nodded, "Ok. See you then."

Becca nodded and turned heading home. 'He's a little young to be doing research on Ancient artifacts. He must be here for something else or something. I really hope he's 18 or he won't be able to get in...If not I think I could work a little magic to get him. It's not like they'll be able to find me there. Since Piper does own the place and magic happens there all the time,' she pondered. 'Oh, damn. If I remember correctly the sisters say a spell that sends them back to this morning so they can figure out...ah I've got a headache. Great, so I'll have to go through all this tomorrow. I should really leave myself a note about the spell and stuff. And I should set my alarm for after the time they arrive back here...' she remembered. Looking around she could still see fear on the faces of those that had seen the dragon...'The cleaners are going to have their work cut out for them here soon,' she mused happily. She'd never really liked the cleaners; they were always rude and demanding. That's why she was glad to have not had to put up with them. Luckily that's one thing Wyatt took care of.

Nearly an hour later Becca walked up onto her porch, unlocked the door, went in and went straight upstairs for a shower. Having taken a good, relaxing, hour in the shower she climbed out, wrapped a towel around her hair, dried off, dressed and went into her bedroom. To set her alarm to after the sisters would be returning to this day, tomorrow. 'Man, time travel is really confusing at times,' she mused remembering her own little trip back to the past. After setting her clock she took her hair down, dried it a little before throwing the towel in the corner near the bathroom door, and climbing into bed. Falling into a blissful, dreamless, sleep.

**Well there's chapter three. Hope it was long enough for you guys. lol. I got a little carried away and wrote more than I'd planned. The next chapter will probably, more than likely be around the same length. B/c like in the episode the sisters go back to fix what the cleaners had done in kidnapping baby Wyatt. So be prepared. I may change it up a bit in some places so that it doesn't bore you. Anyways, so what'd you guys think? Wait don't say it, just hit the little review button below. But WAIT! Before you do I have the two titles you must vote on.**

**Your choices are:**

**1) The Forgotten Past**

**or **

**2) Travels to the Legendary Past**

**Ok take your pick and send it with your review. **

**Now to the thanks!**

**DemonessLeader:**** Thanks for the advice. I hope this one was written in the form you were speaking of. Personally I believe this one went more smoothly than the last.**

**fairyofmusic:**** I'm glad you like the story. It's reviews like this that help inspire my writing. So keep'em coming. lol. **

**Well, I think next chapter since, well, it's going to be pretty much a repeat, I did Becca's POV for this one, I'll do the next one in Chris' POV. And I'll probably change the beer for something I myself like to drink, like maybe...Mike's Hard Lemonade or something. But we'll see. Well folks thanks for reading my story. The next chapter should be up within the next few days, note I said **_**should be**_**. B/c I'll be going to a friend of mines bands show, for the next three nights. So I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime between then, if not it should be up at least by Thursday. Don't forget to review I really need those votes so this story will finally have a title! **


	4. Dragon Attack 2

**Alrighty, due to the overwhelming results, the title of this story shall be...drumroll please..."The Forgotten Past". Thanks to those that voted! You guys are amazing. **

**Just wanted to make that clear so people wouldn't think that I uploaded chapter three twice. As I stated earlier this is going to be pretty much a double of last chapter, only there will be a few minor changes. After...ah, you'll see what happens. Hopefully it won't be too confusing. If it does get to confusing feel free to send me a message asking me about it, k? Well on with the story!**

**(Ooo, almost forgot, I do NOT own Charmed.)**

_...chapter four..._

"Two months," Becca stated gazing at the calendar hanging on her bedroom wall, "Two months and all..." she paused seeing a note tacked on the wall beside the calendar, narrowing her eyes with curiosity she reached out plucking it from the tack. Her eyes scanned the paper, realizing she was looking at her own handwriting. Leaning against her desk she read,

_Hey! Morning! Ok, first off you, we, are from the year 2025. We came back to stop the evil dictator, Wyatt, to save our home. We've been here two months. Now that you remember that. This may sound weird but this day has already happened. Trust me; I've already been through it. If you think back you'll remember reading a section of the research, where Wyatt conjured up a dragon. If not, I'll sum it all up for you. Wyatt conjures dragon, cleaners come in b/c magic has been exposed, sisters are unable to fix the damage, cleaners take Wyatt and erase all memory of him, sisters woke up realized something was wrong, cast a spell to find out what happened, realize what the cleaners did it, get Wyatt back, and he saves the day. Now at the moment none of that has happened yet, but it will. Now you need to go through everything again. So go downstairs and get the newspaper and look through the classifieds. Everything will play out from there. _

_Becca_

Becca looked at the paper in her hand as she walked out of the room heading to get the paper, 'I think I remember reading something about that,' she thought. Going through the living room she pulled the door open, closing it a little behind her. Stepping out on the porch she made her way down the stairs to get the morning paper, then turned and went back to sit on the steps. Opening the paper she scanned the classifieds for help wanted ads.

Across the street a door slammed shut and a loud, angry voice soon followed.

Becca lowered the paper, propping her elbows on her knees, and angled her head so that it looked like she was reading the paper, when in all reality she wasn't. Her eyes widened in shock, she had been expecting it to be one of the sisters that had stormed out in a rage, but it wasn't. Instead it was a young man, who seemed to be around her age. 'Who the hell is that?' she wondered as she continued watching him pace back and forth on the landing below the stairs leading to the porch. His voice had died down, though she could still hear a faint angry mumble slip past his lips. 'Hey, wait I remember this. Though I still don't know where he's from or what he's doing at the manor. Ok what happened next...' she broke off as a flash of memory returned, 'Ok, if that's what happened then I need to do exactly that,' she thought standing and rolling up her paper and doing as she'd seen in the vision. Going back to the place were she'd picked up her paper she called out in a semi-cheerful voice, "Go morning!" She watched the young man freeze and turn looking for her. When he finally faced her she put on a smile and waved.

"Morning!" he called back with a slight wave.

Becca smiled, noting the hesitation in his voice. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she called to him still wearing the smile.

The young man nodded, "Uh, yeah," he replied.

Becca nodded; "Well have a nice day!" she called again.

"You too!" he answered, still watching her.

Tucking her paper under her arm Becca turned and went back into the house. Before closing the door she took one last look at the guy across the street. He'd started pacing again. Shaking her head she closed the door, "Well let the day begin, again," she thought aloud; making her way into the kitchen to make her a small breakfast before she'd set out to, once again, go job hunting.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Slamming the book in frustration Chris turned sharply to the window behind him, 'Two months! Two months and we still haven't found the woman responsible for that 'power outrage'...'It's like she just disappeared. The bursts of magic that have happened since then, were no where near as powerful as hers and they weren't fueled by rage either,' he paused for a moment then shook his head, 'Kelly said that the Elder's believe, now, that she didn't even survive the blast...' "Idiots" he mumbled softly, 'That blast was strong but it wouldn't have killed her. No, she's still alive...somewhere,' "But where! I've tried all the spells in the book to try and track her and that didn't work. I've tried all my connections, and they know just as much as I do about what happen. The Elders haven't found anything, obviously," rolling his eyes, "There has to be a way to find her!" mumbling softly again.

"Chris, who are you talking to?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Chris whirled around seeing Paige standing there giving him a strange look, "No one. I was just thinking aloud. What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be working today?"

"No, I don't start my new temp job 'til tomorrow. What are you doing? More demon hunting?" Paige asked.

"Uh...yeah," he responded knowing Leo would probably be pissed if he told them the truth.

Paige leaned against the door frame, "Don't you think you should take a break. You've hardly rested since you got here."

"I didn't come back here to rest. I came back to save Wyatt," he responded with an attitude.

"Alright, alright, don't get so anal about it, gez. It was just a suggestion," she said raising her hands in defeat. "I'll just leave you to your work then," with that said she turned heading downstairs.

With a heavy sigh Chris turned back to the window.

Paige's words echoed in his head, _"Don't you think you should take a break? You've hardly rested since you got here." _

Chris grimaced at the tone he'd used to answer her question, 'If only they knew what it was like in my time. If they could see the way things were, then they would understand why I'm constantly working. If I fail then...there is no hope for a bright future,' he thought sadly. Pushing those thoughts aside he tried to gain focus on the task he'd been trying to figure out. As his previous thoughts on the woman flooded his mind his temper flared, 'There has to be a way to find her!' he thought bitterly making his way downstairs, hoping that some fresh air would help clear his mind of anything other than the girl. Opening the front door he walked out and slammed the door behind him. "Why is this so difficult?!" he nearly yelled in an angry voice, before mumbling incoherently about what he could try to do to find her, while pacing back and forth below the stoop of the manor.

"Good morning!" a voice called out.

Chris froze, looking around to find the source of the voice. To his surprise a young woman around his age was standing across the street waving at him. 'How long has she been there?' he wondered thinking back to when he'd exited the manor. His eyes widened as he vaguely remembered seeing someone sitting on their stoop reading the newspaper. Looking at her he gave a slight wave as he called out hesitantly, "Morning!"

He saw her smile in response before, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" still wearing the smile.

Chris nodded, "Uh, yeah."

She nodded in return; "Well have a nice day!" she called again.

"You too!" he responded not taking his eyes off of her. He watched her tuck her paper under her arm as she turned making her way back into her house. As she did this he wondered, 'I didn't think anyone lived there. That house was empty a while back, when did she move in?' Seeing her open the door and walk he, Chris returned to his pacing. So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that before closing the door completely the girl had took on last look at him. "Wait a second there's one thing I haven't tried," he said softly before sprinting up the stairs, going into the foyer of the house and orbing to P3. Arriving in the back room, where he normally slept, Chris began rummaging through some notes he'd made a while back.

"Chris!" a voice called from the bar area.

Hearing that voice Chris sighed, 'What does he want now?' he thought ceasing his search and going out to the bar, "Leo what are you doing here?" he asked giving the same attitude he'd given Paige.

"We need to talk," Leo stated as Chris walked further into the room at sat down, with a sigh, at the bar waiting for him to speak. Taking advantage of the silence Leo sat next to him, "I'm assigning you another charge."

"You're kidding, right? I don't have time for another charge," Chris said outraged.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Because I just don't. Why do you want me to oversee another witch, anyway?" he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Because I wanna see what you can do, what you can handle," Leo stated matter-of-factly.

Chris wasn't buying this, "Oh, please, you just don't want me around the sisters all the time because you don't trust me."

"Chris, protecting charges is what we do. Besides, when I was a Whitelighter I had other charges."

"Leo, I didn't come all the way from the future to protect and oversee other charges. I came for one reason and one reason only."

"To protect Wyatt," Leo stated calmly.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"From some demon who will attack in the future but you're not sure which one," Leo continued in the same calm voice.

Annoyed at the tone Leo was using, "Hey, man, fine, whatever, don't believe me. All I'm saying is there is no way I am taking on another charge and that's... (A blonde woman walks in.) That..."

"Hi, Leo, sorry I'm late," she said to looking at Leo.

"That's okay," Leo says.

The blonde turns to Chris, "You must be Chris. I'm Natalie."

Chris looks to Leo, "Maybe just one more."

**(A/N: From what I've concluded from the episode this next part was probably right after Chris met Natalie. So we're just going to assume I'm right and we'll skip ahead to **_**after**_** they 'have fun', as Chris put it. So apparently the sisters had already cast the spell causing him to forget saving Wyatt. Am I the only one that got that from that episode? Anyways, back to the story)**

_Back room of P3_

Pulling himself up from his lazing position on the couch, Chris reaches for the half empty bottle of Corona sitting next to him and takes a swig. Swallowing the beverage he sits it back down and gets comfortable on the couch once more.

Blue and white orbs appear near the doorway announcing Leo's presence. Seeing Chris laid back on the couch in a shirt and a pair of boxers he says, "Hey."

Chris rolls his head toward the direction in which the voice came and replies lazily, "Hey."

Leo watches Chris and crosses his arms over his chest.

Finally realizing who was standing there Chris immediately gets to his feet, "Leo," standing, "Hey," grabbing his pants from the back of the couch he tries to cover himself up, "I didn't know you were coming here."

Leo gives a quick nod, "I can see that," seeing the half empty bottle he asks, "Are you drinking beer?"

Finding himself busted Chris looks down at the bottle dropping one side of his pants as he gesture to it, then looks back at Leo, "I was gonna pay for that."

"Chris, what are you doing sitting around here?" he hears someone coming toward them, "Aren't you suppose to be getting to know," he turns to the door, "your new charge?"

Natalie appears in the doorway wearing only a man's shirt, "Oh, hi Leo," surprised.

Rubbing the back of his neck Chris sighs and sits on the couch.

Leo looks between the two, arms still over his chest, realizing what had just taken place. Before he can say anything Chris starts explaining.

"Ok, look," pointing his finger at Leo, "you were the one who wanted me to have a charge in the first place, remember?"

Leo looks to Chris, "Yeah," then turns to Natalie, "to protect her."

Not wanting Chris to get in trouble Natalie chimes in trying to help, "Oh, he was using protection."

Chris looks at Natalie shaking his head slightly, "Yeah, I don't think that's what he meant."

"Chris, are you out of your mind? Besides from this being out of line, it's completely against the rules," Leo scolds looking between the two once again.

Chris sits back against the couch grabbing a pillow and placing it over him, "Yeah, you're one to talk," he states looking at the wall.

Thinking she knew what the conversation was actually about Natalie says, "Oh, I don't think that's his point," Chris sighs propping against the arm of the couch, "Why don't I just, um, leave you two alone," turning she leaves the room.

Once she's gone and Leo turns to him Chris sits up to defend himself, "Look, I was just having a little fun. What's the big deal? It's not like I have anything pressing to do anyway," he states talking with his hands.

Leo steps forward giving him a look, "You don't have anything pressing? Then why exactly did you come back from the future in the first place?"

Trying to remember his reason for coming to the past, "Ahh, I don't know," shaking his head slightly he shrugs, "I forgot."

"You forgot," Leo repeats.

Chris laughs.

Turning as if hearing something Leo asks, "You hear that?"

Chris looks around the room listening, but hears nothing, "What?"

Shaking it from his mind, "Never mind. We'll talk about this later," he states pointedly to Chris, before orbing out.

Natalie returns to the doorway not long after Leo's departure, "Is he gone?" she asks Chris.

Chris gives a slight smile as he nods.

**(Um, yeah me again. Going to fast-forward again. Sisters have defeated dragon and everything's back to normal. Everyone's memories have been erased. So basically everything that ya just read didn't really happen, thankfully. lol. Ok, I think that's all the explaining that needs to be said. Oh wait, no, never mind I'll put that at the end. Ok, I'll shut up now. Enjoy.)**

_Back room of P3_

Chris paced the floor trying to prepare himself. He had to tell Leo he couldn't do it, he couldn't take on another charge. Not if he planned on saving Wyatt. Another charge would only distract him from his mission, he couldn't let that happen. Looking to the wall clock he calculated that he'd been pacing for over four hours, ever since he had sent Natalie home. Shoving all thoughts of the girl out of his mind for good Chris sat down on the couch grabbing one of his shoes, 'I have to tell him sometime. Might as well...' he didn't have to finish the thought. Seeing the all too familiar orbs of his least favorite Elder appear in the room Chris continued putting his shoe on.

"Hey," Leo said watching Chris.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming here," Chris stated honestly, somewhat grateful that for once Leo appeared just when he needed him.

"What are you still doing here, Chris? Shouldn't you be getting to know your new charge?" Leo asked crossing his arms over his chest, staring at the boy waiting for his answer.

Chris hesitated a moment as he tied his last shoe, "Yeah, about that. I'm, uh, going back to what I originally said. I don't have time for her." He looked to Leo waiting for the Elder to blow up about it.

Leo raised a brow giving a firm voice, "Chris."

Chris sighed getting to his feet, "Leo, I mean it. Because whether you believe me or not, I'm here to protect Wyatt, not other charges. Other than the sisters of course," he said talking with his hands.

Leo shrugged, "If that's how you feel about it I guess I'll reassign her."

Grateful and surprised Chris calmly replied, "Thank you."

Leo nodded before orbing out.

'Well that went better than I thought it would,' Chris thought grabbing his coat, orbing to the manor to get back to his search for the 'power outrage' girl.

**Ok that's chapter four. Hope I didn't confuse anyone. I personally must say while writing this I had to go back and recheck everything from the episode. B/c it was vital I got everything in order and right. So it wasn't as long as the previous chapter, but it didn't need to be. I think this was enough to get his part across to you guys. **

**Now some of you are probably wondering, well what about Becca planning that meeting with Luke. Well she's still going to have it, since well that day hasn't really come yet. Then you might ask how she remembered that when it wasn't in the note. Well even though we didn't see it she ran into him again and set it up. So she didn't really have to remember. **

**fairyofmusic:**** Thanks for you vote. Hmm...Romance, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see ; ) . Yes, they do have a few things in common.**

**DemonessLeader:**** Ok, didn't really think of that. Thanks for the vote. I'm glad you like it. It makes me happy to know someone is enjoying this. Alrighty, I'll see what I can do about that and I agree. It would be rather interesting. Hope this update was fast enough for ya! lol. **

**Hey guess what, I'm in a good mood. I think I could probably churn out the next chapter by tomorrow. So once this chapter is posted I'll get started on the next one. Oh and PLEASE review!!!!! **


	5. Threats, Flight, Hiding, & Truth

**First I'd like to think all my lovely reviewers. You guys are absolutely amazing. So I've decided to give ya a treat and post another chapter. **

_...Chapter Five..._

_San Francisco, 2025_

Finally having fought off Wyatt's elite demons, Christina ran as fast as she could, using a spell Becca had taught her to cloak herself so that they couldn't follow her. Making sure that she was far enough away from the manor house Christina slowed to a walk though never taking her guard down. With the adrenaline rush from having to fight for her life, gone, Christina was finally able to think clearly. And the most pressing thought in her mind at that moment was how her friend was doing in the past. She prayed that Becca's trip had been a safe one. She hoped that the sisters weren't home, or at least if they were, she hoped that she hadn't got caught. Christina shook her head forcing away the images of what the sisters might do if they'd caught Becca standing in their attic. 'Becca's fine, she'll be ok. She's smart, there's no way she'd let them catch her,' Christina tried reassuring herself, refusing to believe anything bad had happened to her friend. Though no matter how hard she tried the thoughts lingered. A solitary image forced it's way to the front of her mind, one of death.

"No!" Christina screamed closing her eyes putting a hand to her temple.

A couple passing her gave her a frightened look before quickening their pace to get away from her.

Christina opened her eyes taking a deep breath, 'I'm going to go insane if I don't focus on something else,' "Becca is fine!" she stated firmly, 'Right now I should be worrying about myself. This cloaking spell will fade in a few months and if Wyatt, for some reason decides to come after me himself, it won't hold. It may work just great with the demons, but Wyatt if far stronger than any of them and would be able to shatter this thing like slicing butter with a knife. I have to fly below the radar if I have any hope to keeping my freedom or more importantly my life. B/c if he finds me, he's going to throw me in the dungeons and torture me for information or more than likely kill me for helping her escape. I have to focus on me, not her, ME!' she forced in her mind.

Having been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed she'd already arrived at her apartment building. Letting out a heavy sigh Christina reached to open the door. Pulling it open she narrowly escaped walking into someone.

"Oh, sorry Christina. I didn't know anyone was coming in. They should really scrub the paint and graffiti off these blasted doors so you can see out," said a male voice.

Christina turned to look at the person she nearly collided with, a smile appeared on her lips, "Oh, don't worry about it. Yeah, I've told the manager already, but he didn't listen to me, as you can see. I think he's just too cheap to do it. He probably figures since he didn't put it on there then he doesn't have to take it off," she shrugged motioning to the doors.

"Yeah, I don't see how he stays in business. Maybe if the entire building complained then he might do something about it," he suggested.

Christina nodded, "Maybe. So what brings you here Tim?" she asked, remembering that he lived in the same building as Becca across town.

"Well, I was looking for Becca actually. I've tried calling her, going to her apartment, the studio, and since I couldn't get a hold of her in those places I figured she might be at your place. But when I got there no one answered; now I see why. Have you seen her?" he rambled.

Christina's smile faltered slightly, "Yeah, she's not here."

"Well that much is obvious," Tim laughed, "Do you know where she is?"

Christina nodded trying to think of a quick lie, she couldn't tell him the truth that would only put him in danger, "Yeah, she left. She said something about having to get away for a while. So she went on vacation. I walked with her to the airport but had to leave b/c something came up at work."

Tim frowned, "She left?" he repeated.

Christina nodded again, "Yeah."

"Do you know where she went?" he asked.

She shook her head no, "She wouldn't tell me. She said that when she needed to get away she _really_ needed to get away, meaning that she didn't want to be disturbed. She even left her cell at home."

Tim thought for a moment, "But that's not like her. She wouldn't just take off without her phone. And she would never leave without telling me about it."

"That's what I told her. I told her that you would be worried," Christina lied.

"And what did she say?" he asked.

"That if I talked to you to tell you she was truly sorry, but she had to leave then. She's been under a lot of stress lately with the studio and all. So I told her I'd let you know," she said.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, I've noticed it's been getting to her lately. Every time I've run into her she's had bags under eyes, like she hadn't slept in weeks..." he paused, "I can understand her needing to get away. But I wish she had told me before getting on a plane to who knows were," he sighed, "Thanks for telling me Christina. I'll see you around," he went to walk out the door.

"Tim wait!" Christina called, wondering what was so important that he'd searched much of the city trying to find her.

He stopped and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"What's so important that you'd try so hard to get in touch with her?" she asked, earning a blank look from him, she continued, "If you don't mind me asking. Is it something that I could help you with?"

Tim shook his head, "No. I was just really needing to talk to her about something. I'd ask you, but you wouldn't know what I was talking about, sorry."

"Oh, ok. Well if, for some strange reason, she calls to check in do you want me to tell her to give you a call?" Christina asked trying to help the guy out.

"Sure, Christina. That would be great, but from what you said do you really think she'll call?" he asked raising a brow.

Christina thought a moment then shook her head, "No. Probably not. But you never know. It could happen, so the offer still stands."

"Thanks, I've got to run. I've got to be at work in half an hour," he said waving goodbye.

Returning the gesture, she watched as he left the building. Shaking her head she turned heading for her apartment on third floor, 'Sorry Tim. I'm truly sorry that I had to lie to you, but please understand that it was for your safety. Becca would kill me if anything happened to you while she was gone.' Regretting the fact that she had to lie to him, Christina had to keep telling herself it was for a good reason. Although she wondered how he would've reacted to the truth. With that wonder, came a premonition of what it might have been like.

_**flash!**_

_Walking into her apartment Becca switched on the lights and kicked the door closed behind her. Setting her messenger bag on the floor next to the small table and placing her keys in the bowl, she turned to go change in her room, but stopped dead hearing someone clear their throat behind her. Turning quickly she spotted Tim sitting on her couch, lounging comfortably with his arm propped on the back of the couch, "Tim, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" she asked stepping toward him. _

_"Christina told me where you went," he stated calmly._

_"She did?" Becca asked surprised and slightly annoyed, "And did she tell you _why _I left?" _

_Tim gave a curt nod, "What the hell were you thinking? Something could've happened to you. You could have been seriously injured, hit by a car, run over by a bus, mugged, attacked by a demon or worse, killed! And yet you don't think it important enough to tell me!"_

_Becca rolled her eyes, "Tim, I know you worry ok, and I understand it. Really I do. But I _had _to leave. You don't remember what life was like before I left, things were far worse than anything I encountered on my journey, trust me."_

_Tim shook his head, "I _do _remember. I remember everything, Becca. I remember the constant demon attacks. I remember having to look over my shoulder every few feet I went. I remember Wyatt."_

_Becca's eyes widened in shock, "But that's impossible. You don't have the power of sight. How can you remember that life?"_

_"Potion. Don't you remember? I used the potion to gain those memories after Christina had told me. Becca, you could've gotten yourself killed back there. Then what would Christina and I have done if you didn't return? Why the hell didn't you tell me? Why did you leave Christina to do it?" He told him getting to his feet and standing in front of her. _

_Becca looked up at him, then to the floor taking a deep breath, "B/c I couldn't risk your life. If I had told you and Wyatt found out that you knew he would've killed you, b/c we both know you wouldn't have given him any information on me. And Christina wasn't supposed to tell you. I specifically told her not to. I'd already put her life at risk I didn't want anyone else added to it..." she broke off then looked up at him, "I nearly lost you once, remember? A long time ago. I couldn't, can't, handle the thought of losing you. You and Christina are all I have left."_

_Tim gazed down at her, remembering that day well. He took hold of Becca's arm pulling her to him in an embrace, "I remember. I remember it like it was yesterday. But I don't understand, normally you would do anything to keep from putting anyone at risk, why Christina?" _

_"Well, for one you know how stubborn she can be and two, she knows, knew people that could protect her from him. She had some friends that were in the resistance," she stated wrapping her arms around him giving him a bear hug, "You know, I really did miss ya though," she pulled away from him and sat down on the couch, tired from work, "The past was kinda lonely, but I knew that if I stayed focused I'd be able to get back to you guys and we'd have a better life," Tim sat down beside her, she looked at him, "I'm really glad I was able to stop Wyatt."_

_Tim nodded, "Aren't we all, well, me and Christina at least, since we're the only ones that remember what it was like before. Promise me one thing though," he said locking eyes with her._

_Becca raised a brow._

_"Don't _ever _scare me like that again. I was really worried something had happened to you," he stated honestly. _

_With a warm smile Becca nodded, "I promise. Besides I don't think I'll need to be doing anything like that again, anytime soon anyways."_

_**End flash!**_

Snapping out of it Christina realized she was standing in front of her door. "That was weird. I've never had that happen before," she stated as she pushed her door open and went in. Looking around the dark, empty room she sighed, "It's not going to be the same without her I know that for sure." Closing the door she went into her bedroom to get some clothes to shower, before she started supper. 'I really hope this doesn't take too long. The longer she's gone the more Tim and I will both start to worry more and more,' she thought as she stepped into the shower.

After having taken nearly an hour in the shower to relax and calm her nerves Christina went into the kitchen and prepared herself a quick supper. Christina ate with haste so that she could get to bed, for she still had work in the morning. Not even bothering with washing the dishes she made her way into her room, pulled the covers back, then collapsed on the bed, climbing under the blankets. Once she was settled and comfortable her fears and worries of what was to come invaded her mind again, making it two hours later before she was finally about to push them away and get to sleep.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Three weeks later_

Christina woke to a knocking on her door. She rolled over covering her head with her pillow trying to block out the constant pounding. Unfortunately that only made the it worse, whoever was at her door was really intent on talking with her. Groaning into her other pillow she rolled out of bed, grabbed her robe and went to answer the door. Walking into the living room she called, "I'm coming, I'm coming, gez, don't break the door down." At her voice the pounding stopped, "Finally," she mumbled reaching, unlocking the door and pulling it open. Her eyes grew wide seeing Alishia standing pale as a ghost in her doorway. "Alishia, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Come in and tell me what happened," she said motioning for the girl to enter.

Alishia looked around outside before stepping into the apartment, "I don't know how to tell you this but...Wyatt has put a price on your head for some reason. I over heard some of his people talking in the book store. They came in asking Derek about you, they wanted to know where you lived."

Christina nodded, 'I didn't think this would happen so fast,' "Alright. Did he tell them?" she asked.

Alishia shook her head frantically, "No, he told them that only the manager knew and that the manager was out of town on a business trip."

"Did they believe him?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were two of the dumbest of his people I've ever seen. Once they left he pulled me aside and told me to come find you and warn you, so I did. What did you do for him to..."

"I don't know," Christina lied, "knowing Wyatt it could be the smallest thing. Thank you for coming to tell me Alishia. But you must leave, now. If they come here and see you they'll know that Derek was lying," Christina opened the door and was pulling the girl out of the apartment.

"But what about you? If they find you..." she broke off again as Christina spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have friends that can help me. That's all I can say without putting you in danger. Now go, it's only a matter of time before they get here, I have to pack and leave," Christina said closing the door on the girl. She let out a long line of curses as she ran to her room to change and threw some things into a bag that she would need while she was in hiding. In record time she threw everything into a duffle bag and set out to find the people she would need to help her.

Surprisingly the person she had set out to find was coming into the building granted she didn't know this person by name for she'd only seen her once, but she knew this woman to be one of the high ranking members of the resistance.

"Oh, there you are thank goodness. Come on we have to leave, they're on their way here," the woman said as she approached Christina.

"I know, I was just coming to look for you. Not that I'm not glad to see you, but how..."

"It's all over the news and the radios. It wasn't hard for us to find out. Come on we'll talk once you're safe," the woman instructed leading the way to a back exit.

Christina didn't say anything as they walked quickly to their destination. She had no idea where the place was, not many people did; only people part of the resistance knew of its whereabouts. Now she was ever grateful that she'd made friends with some of its members. She'd helped them countless times with getting information about Wyatt's plans and other things that they could use in the fight against him.

"Come it's not much further. I can see the entrance," she informed her.

Christina only nodded as they quickly ran across the street to what was the entrance to the resistances safe house. "I can't thank you enough for this," she stated as the guard had let them in.

"Don't worry about it. You've been a lot of help to us; it's only fair that we return the favor. So what did you do to get on his bad side anyway?" she asked.

Christina shook her head, "I'm sorry I can't tell you. Not b/c I don't want to but b/c I promised someone I wouldn't tell anyone," she stated honestly, "If I tell you it could put all of you in danger."

The woman laughed, "Danger? Ha, as if we aren't in enough of that already. I mean we are leading a resistance against the strongest warlock in history. But no worries, I understand. If you made a promise to someone then you must keep it. Especially if it was a promise to a close friend. If you break it then they may never trust you again," she said in all seriousness.

"Thank you for understanding," Christina said.

"Come on, let's get you settled in. While you're here you can be rest assured that you will not be found by his demons. This place is well hidden, no one can find it, save for the people here and members of the resistance," she informed Christina as she led her down a long corridor that came out into a large area that had tons of doors lining the room.

"So I've heard. What are all these doors?" Christina asked looking around the circular room.

"They're sleeping quarters. A room for each guest, though at the moment we have more guests than rooms. So you can take your pick," she replied with a kind smile. Her smiled faded into a serious look, "Now while your here, you can _never_ go outside. If you do you'll only be opening yourself up to him, not to mention putting this place at risk of being found. Everything you need is here, food, drink, and exercise equipment. If you need something just let one of the members know and we'll see what we can do to get it. I see you brought something with you, that's good. But should you need more clothes just let us know. So before I leave, is there anything that you need?" she asked.

Christina thought for a moment, "Um, yeah. I need to get a message out to someone. Do you think you could do that?"

"Who's it for and what's the message?" she asked with a smile.

"Well he's a friend of mine, his name is Tim..." she broke off hearing a male voice she recognized behind her.

"Did someone say my name?" they asked.

Turning around Christina was surprised to see Tim standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" the woman asked him.

Tim nodded, "She's a friend of mine," he said to her, before turning to Christina, "It's nice to see you too."

"I'll leave you then, I have to get back before I'm missed," she said giving Tim a quick nod before leaving.

"What are you doing here?" Christina repeated her earlier question.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked motioning to the room, "I'm a member of the resistance. When I heard your name over the radio, and the amount Wyatt put on your head, I talked with her," pointing to where the woman had just left, "and told her that I'd like to be stationed here for a while. I didn't tell her I knew you or she wouldn't have assigned me here for the next few weeks."

Even more confused than before Christina dropped her bag beside her, "What?!" she exclaimed.

Taking a quick glance around the room Tim picked up her bag and placed his arm at the small of her back guiding her, "I'll explain later. First let's get you a room. To many ears out here," he whispered to her.

Looking around Christina nodded and continued to let him lead her to a room.

"This one I know you'll like," he said opening the door then leaning down spoke in a soft voice, "It's one of the bigger rooms that we have here," going in he held the door for her to enter.

Stepping into the room Christina gasped, "Wow, you weren't kidding. It's great," she turned seeing him close the door and lock it, "Why are you locking it?"

"To keep the others out. There are a few children here who like to explore. We don't want them coming in while we talk," he stated depositing her bag in a chair, "Now you can ask your questions or shout them if you like," he gave her a smirk.

She scowled at him before blurting out, "How long have you been working with these guys? Who exactly was that woman that came to get me?"

"I've been working with them for the past two years. And that woman was one of the higher ranking members, I can't tell you her real name, b/c first off I don't know it. Her call name is Lily, so if you talk to her address her as such," he answered calmly.

Christina nodded, "Lily, I should remember that..."

"Not really she doesn't come here much. I was surprised to see that she had been the one to collect you. It's extremely rare for her to go out and collect the people that Wyatt has such a high price for," he informed her.

She however wasn't paying attention. Once again her thoughts had gone to her friend in the past. Then wondering, "Tim, does Becca know you work for them?"

Tim gave her a serious look, "No. I haven't told her and I'm not going to."

Surprised at the firm tone she asked, "Why?"

"If I tell her I'd be putting her in danger and I can't do that," he said sitting next to her on the bed, "I already worry about her enough. If I told her I'd be worrying twice as much, wondering if for some reason Wyatt found out he'd hunt her down wanting to know where he could find me. There's no telling what he would do..." he shook his head, "No, I can't take that risk."

Hearing those words made her think of the vision she'd had. It was like deja vu, except this time it was Tim who'd said it. A smile made its way on her face, "Don't worry, I wont tell her."

"Thanks..." he paused and gave a heavy sigh, "You know, as much as I want to protect her, by not telling her. I fee like I'm lying to her and I hate it..." he looked to Christina, "What do you think I should do?"

Christina stared at him thinking, then she too sighed, "I think...that you should tell her. She's a strong woman; she can handle anything Wyatt throws at her. You've known her all your life, you should know that."

Tim smiled remembering how he'd made sure he taught her everything he could about defending herself and how they'd both worked their asses off studying spell after spell, potion after potion, and everything they could about their families magic, "Your right...thanks Christina."

"No problem," she said as she prepared herself for what she was about to tell him, 'Sorry Becca, but he needs to know,' "Having said that Tim. There's something you should know."

The smile on Tim's face faded hearing the serious hesitant tone in her voice, "What is it?"

"Well remember when I told you Becca left?" he nodded, "Well she did...please don't hate me for not telling you earlier...but she went back to stop Wyatt," she winced waiting on him to yell at her. She waited and waited but it never came. Opening one eye she saw him staring at her.

"What do you mean she went back to stop him?" he asked not fully understanding her.

"She went back...to...to...the past, to stop him. She left yesterday. When I ran into you, I was coming back from the Halliwell Manor Museum. She used a spell from the book to go back in time to stop him," she blabbed.

Tim's eyes widened, "She did WHAT?!"

Christina nodded knowing he'd heard what she'd said.

"And you just let her go? What in hell possessed you two to think up something like that? She could get killed, Christina! How could you let her just walk through a portal leading to the past?" he shouted, grateful that the rooms were magically protected from someone trying to listen in to conversations, he stood from his spot on the bed and started pacing, "This is not good. If something happens she may never come back. You do realize that don't you?" he asked glancing at her.

"Of course I know that!" she shouted back, "Of course I know the dangers of what she's done. But she wanted to do it. She wanted to change this, all of this. She wanted to make sure, do everything that she could, to make sure that the lives of her students at the studio and the lives of the people of this city were better. She wanted to stop all the violence in the streets, the constant fear of being killed on your way to work by a demon. I know there is a chance that she might..." she broke off not able to say it, "I know there's a chance we might lose her Tim, but if it's something that she truly believed in then I'll help her anyway I can. True she is risking her life to do this, but it's for the greater good. She's doing it to save innocent lives, as good witches it's our duty to protect and save the innocent. Remember!" By the time she'd finished she was panting heavily trying to catch her breath.

Tim closed his eyes and lifted his face to the ceiling trying to gain control on his emotions before he spoke again.

In a soft voice, she continued, "She's doing what she's destined to do. I believe we should be proud of her and support her with this. We can never doubt, if we do, then we've let her down. She expects us to stand with her, not argue what she knows she must do. She'll be fine. And we need to do everything in our power to make sure that her mission is not sabotaged. We have to make sure she comes back safe."

Tim nodded in agreement, "You're right. I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just worried about her. I hate the fact that I won't be there to protect her if she needs me."

"I know what you mean, trust me. I've had those thoughts since she left. We're both worried and we'll continue to worry until she comes home, successful. You just wait, next time we see her, the city will be restored to its original beauty. She's not the type to give up," Christina stated with an encouraging smile.

He laughed, "Isn't that the truth."

"Don't worry Tim; she'll make it back in one piece. Thanks to your constant bullying and training," Christina laughed.

Using his powers of telekinesis he threw a pillow at Christina, only causing more laughter, "I hate you, you know that," he told her crossing his arms and scowling at her.

"Oh really? Then why did you _ask _to be put on duty here after hearing my name on Wyatt's hit list?" she asked playfully.

"Well let's see, what do you think Becca would do to me if she came home and you were missing? I can think of a great many things she would do, and none of them are pleasant," he stated matter-of-factly, "So don't think it was for your benefit, I only did it to save my own neck," he shrugged.

"You can be a real smart ass some times," she commented sourly.

"What makes you think I wasn't serious?" he asked raising a brow, fighting a smirk that was threatening to form on his face.

Christina scowled sticking her tongue out at him, "Get out so I can put my things away and get settled in."

Tim laughed as he left the room.

**Well that the end of chapter five. After finishing the last chapter I got to thinking, 'Holy cow, I haven't told them what happened to Christina after Becca left.' And I know if I was reading this story I' d be wondering what happened to her. So here you go. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to my loyal readers!!! Without you guys this story would be nothing! (Totally true, b/c without you I wouldn't be able to update so fast. You're reviews inspire me to write more.)**

**fairyofmusic:**** I am extremely glad that you are enjoying this. I can hardly wait to read your reply for this chapter. **

**DemonessLeader:**** I completely agree, Becca is an amazing character. I am very pleased to hear that, thank you! **

**This next chapter may take a while to write. But it should be up within the next two or three days. But then again, you never know. I might find the time to write it sooner. **


	6. The memory remains

**I'm back. So my plans didn't go as planned. I didn't get to go watch my friends band, any! B/c a lot of things got in the way. sigh It was really disappointing, but there will be more. Oh I should say that I don't know how many chapters I'll be able to do until the weekend has passed. It promises to be a very busy few days for me. I'm not sure what Friday holds but I do know that Sat I have to go to Oma and Opa's 50th Ann. dinner. (for those that don't know Oma is grandmother and Opa is grandfather in German) So hopefully after those have passed I'll be able to get back to writing. **

**As for my last chapter I was surprised at not only how much I'd written but at how easily it came. (Interesting, very interesting) I feel better now that everyone knows the sticky situation Christina is in. And Tim, hmm...**

**On with the story!**

_...Chapter Six..._

_"Dear, I know you're practicing but does the music have to be so loud?" a sweet elderly voice floated from the kitchen to the living room._

_"No, mam," the thirteen year old girl called back as she held the button down on the remote with a sigh, "I'm turning it down." _

_"Thank you," an elderly woman of average height appeared in the doorway, drying her hands on a towel, "Lunch is ready, if the two of you are hungry." _

_"Thanks, but we need to get this down first," the young girl stated. _

_Shaking her head with a smile, "Becca, dear while I'm very proud that you're dedicated to learning the dances I teach you. I think it's time to move on to a new dance. Besides I think poor Tim needs a break," she motioned toward the young boy next to her, his face red with a miserable expression written all over it._

_Becca looked to the boy, "But Grandma Tim hasn't learned it. It's been two weeks!" she protested._

_The boy looked to Becca shocked, "What?" _

_She gave him a wicked smile._

_"But you said that you wanted to practice b/c you weren't sure you had it right," he said wiping the sweat from his forehead._

_Her smile faded as she rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I had that dance down the day she taught it to me," crossing her arms over her chest._

_Tim groaned, "So you're telling me that I've been your partner only b/c you _had_ to teach me_ _this dance?"_

_The smile returned as she nodded, "Yup. Come on Timmy. You have to learn this too!"_

_Tim shook his head, "I don't _want _to learn it. I only do this to help you. I hate dancing!"_

_Becca gasped, and replied angrily, "You don't mean that. Dancing is fun!" her fists clenched at her sides. _

_Shaking his head, "Maybe for you, you're a girl! Dancing is stupid," he stated crossing his arms._

_Narrowing her eyes, "Take that back!" she threatened. _

_"No!" he said crossing his arms defiantly._

_Mary backed slowly out of the room going back into the kitchen to let them argue it out. _

_"Fine, if dancing is stupid then so are your precious video games!" she countered. _

_It was his turn to narrow his eyes, "That's not true!" he said with a smirk._

_"How come?" _

_"B/c you play them all the time too."_

_"Only b/c you want me to. I hate them, you're always killing me."_

_"That's b/c I'm better than you," sticking his tongue out at her. _

_"No, its b/c you play them more than I do. So you take advantage when we play. You never tell me what I'm suppose to do, even after I ask," she reminded him, "So nyah" she stuck her tongue out at him, "Video games are stupid!"_

_"No there not. They teach you how to fight! Dancing doesn't teach you anything," he exclaimed._

_"Yes it does. Dancing teaches you balance and control, just like Karate," she told him._

_"No it doesn't," he didn't have a chance to finish as she attacked him, "You're a liar!"_

_Furious that he had just called her a liar, Becca launched herself forward wrestling him to the ground. Once she had him pinned she threw punches at him, hitting him in the face, the arm, anywhere she could reach as he'd threw his arms up to shield himself from her attacks. _

_"Get off me! Help! She's punching me," he screamed though muffled due to his trying to block her._

_Mary ran into the room grabbing Becca up by the waist lifting her off of him, "Stop that this instant!" she ordered. _

_Having been pulled away from her target Becca glared at him as her grandmother sat her on the floor. _

_"What is the meaning of this? Why were you attacking him?" Mary demanded of her granddaughter as she turned to help Tim to his feet._

_Becca stood glaring at him, panting, "He," she pointed her finger at Tim, "Called me a liar!"_

_Mary looked between the two, "Why'd you call her a liar Tim?"_

_"She said that dancing taught you balance and control just like Karate," he said holding his cheek._

_"Then you owe her an apology, b/c she's right Tim. There are certain types of dances that teach both balance and control," Mary told him. _

_Tim looked at her like she was crazy, but seeing the look on her face he nodded, "But she punched me!"_

_"So, you said your video games taught you to fight! Doesn't look like you've learned very much," Becca said crossing her arms. _

_"Well, you attacked me. I didn't have a chance to do anything," he said defensively. _

_"You still shoulda been able to stop me. But instead you just started crying," she stated. _

_Mary almost laughed at the look on Tim's face and held him back when he went to hit Becca, "Either of you stop it now or I'll get my belt." She turned to the girl, "You should apologize to Tim." She went to protest but Mary held her with a warning look, "Do it." _

_Huffing angrily, "Fine. I'm sorry," she said through gritted teeth._

_Mary turned to Tim, "And you should apologize for calling her a liar," Tim too tried to protest and she gave him the same look she'd given Becca, "You may not have known then, but you do now. She didn't lie. Now apologize."_

_Crossing his arms he huffed, "Sorry."_

_"Good, now Becca go into the kitchen while I talk to Tim for a moment, please. Lunch is on the table," Mary explained. _

_Nodding, "Yes Mam," Becca turned and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She looked to the plate and sighed. Her fists stung from hitting him so hard. Looking at her knuckles they were red, "Whoa. I didn't know I hit him that hard," she mused as a bruise slowly formed before her eyes. Hearing a loud crash and her grandmother's voice telling Tim to run she jumped from her place at the table heading for the living room. Peering around the door frame she saw her grandmother's back and Tim hiding under a table, blood staining his cheek. 'Did I do that?' she wondered before she heard her grandmother chanting. This forced her gaze back to her grandmother's form, inching a little further forward and craning her neck she could see an extremely ugly man standing in front of her grandmother holding a long sword. 'Oh, no. He looks like a demon,' she thought as she watched in horror as he raised his sword about to strike her grandmother down. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, something was holding her words. Something flickered around her grandmother as the sword made contact with it. Her eyes widened in surprise as something that looked like a wave flooded him in red light. _

_The light faded, he was still standing there unharmed, "Is that all you've got old hag?" Something shot at him again, but he jumped, disappeared and reappeared behind Mary before she knew what had happened and ran her threw with his blade. _

_Becca covered her eyes not wanting to see the horrible sight, then hesitantly peeked between her fingers to see her grandmother fall to the floor. Frozen were she stood she watched as he went after Tim, raising his sword and bringing it down in one swift motion, breaking through the table Tim had been hiding under. Tim moved quickly to get away, but he wasn't fast enough. The things sword had caught this side of his leg, blood was pouring from the wound. _

_Seeing that he'd missed his target he aimed again raising the blade over his head ready to strike. Again he missed his mark the boy had moved. "Hold still runt! You wouldn't be in so much pain if you'd stay still and let me kill you!" he shouted as the boy moved further away from him._

_Tim was pulling himself across the floor as fast as he could. Due to his injury he knew he wouldn't be able to stand. He chanced a glance to the kitchen hoping that Becca hadn't heard the commotion. No such luck. He saw her standing there staring at him worried and fear written all over her face. Turning back to his attacker, grateful the thing hadn't noticed her standing there. Looking around him for something to use to defend himself, he panicked when there was nothing that would aid him in holding off that sword. _

_Seeing there was no way out for Tim, Becca took a deep breath to clear the fear, worry, sadness, and every other emotion that would get in the way of her trying to fight to help save them. She knew what she was about to do was practically suicidal but she had to do it. She moved back so that only Tim would be able to see her, she willed him to look in her direction. When he did, to her surprise, she motioned for him to come toward her._

_Tim knew that his time had come. He hated to admit defeat, but this time there was no other way. He glanced to Becca, hoping to send her a look that would tell her she needed to stay away, to stay hide so he wouldn't kill her too. But when he did he saw her motioning him toward her. He looked back to his attacker and shook his head. Taking another quick glance he saw the determined, 'You better do it or suffer my wrath' look. He sighed, and tried to pull himself to the kitchen. Luckily his attacker was no longer advancing but crab stepping thinking he was making a break for the hallway that lay next to him. _

_When Tim was close enough to the doorway from the kitchen to the living room, she motioned for him to stop. _

_Glancing again to Becca he saw her holding up her hands telling him to stop. He wondered what she could possibly be thinking, but knew there was no way to ask her, without giving her away to his attacker. Hoping that she knew what she was doing he stopped and kept his eyes locked on the man, panic building as he started forward again, sword at the ready._

_Realizing that the boy wasn't trying to get to the hallway, he advanced on him, smirking at the look of panic written on his targets face, "That's right boy there no where to run. Now hold still..." he raised his sword again ready to deliver the fatal blow, "This will only hurt for a second, before you die!" he brought the sword down. His eyes widened at the appearance of a young girl standing in between his blade and his target._

_Seeing the blade come down Becca dashed out jumping between it and Tim. She ignored Tim's cried for her to run and stared at the blade coming toward her, "NO!" she shouted throwing her hands up in front of her as if to block the attack closing her eyes in the process, waiting on the hit, she knew would come. Instead a loud crash sounded in front of her. Opening her eyes she saw the man using his sword as leverage to pull himself to his feet. She noticed his eyes held anger, shock and surprise. Not wanting him to see her own surprise she glared at him as if daring him to try again. The next thing she knew he was gone; he'd faded away into nothing. Making sure he was in fact gone this time before she turned to Tim._

_Seeing that man go flying across the room after Becca, had recklessly, jumped in between him and the man's sword he could only stare at her when she'd faced him. _

_Dropping to her knees beside him, "Are you ok?" she asked noticing for the first time how pale he'd become. She also noticed that his eyes were starting to glaze over. "Oh no, you're loosing to much blood," she stated, remembering what her aunt had told her about people going into shock, "Wait here, I'm going to get grandma to help you. She'll know what to do." Getting to her feet faster than she'd ever thought humanly possible she ran over to Mary, reaching out her hand she started shaking her trying to get her to wake, but to no avail. "Grandmother, please wake up. Tim is bleeding really badly. I think he may be going into shock you have to wake up and do something..." giving her a rather hard pull Mary rolled over. Becca gasped seeing the emptiness in her eyes, tears formed behind her own as the truth sank in. Shaking her head to clear the sadness, she focused on getting help for Tim, for she knew it was too late for her grandmother. As much as it hurt to admit, she knew. Running to the phone she dialed 911 and as soon as the operator answered she let everything flow. _

_The operator explained what she should do to stop the blood flow and what she should do to treat shock, until the paramedics arrived. _

_Paying rapt attention to detail Becca thanked her before hanging. She ran to the closet grabbed a sheet and did as the operator had instructed her to do. Having finished she sat Indian style on the floor moving to place Tim's head on her lap, constantly talking to him to keep him alert. Time seemed to have stopped as she waited for the paramedics to arrive. She looked around the room at her fallen grandmother and to one of her closest friends that was lying before her. _

_There was a knock at the door and she called for them to come in, time started again. Three men in blue suits came rushing into the room carrying their equipment. Running straight to her. Two of the men set to work on Tim, while the other pulled her away asking her questions. She answered each of them the best she could. She watched as he turned away to check on her grandmother and watched him shake his head. The tears built up again, but she refused to them the fall. _

_Somewhere between the time she'd seen him shake his head and the time it finally started to sink in that she would never hear her beloved grandmother's voice again, a loud heart stopping sound erupted through the quiet living room. Becca turned to the two men hovering over Tim and saw the flat line on the screen above his head. Her eyes widened in fear..._

Pulling herself out of her daze Becca shook her head frantically trying to rid herself of the images and the sounds of her past. Opening her eyes she looked around her bedroom and taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. She'd had that very nightmare haunt her since the day it happened all those seven years ago. She remembered it very vividly. The thoughts at seeing her grandmother use magic for the first time. The thoughts of having used said magic not long after. Though at that time she hadn't known what had happened. It was days later that he aunt had explained what had truly happened when she jumped between the demon and Tim. Hearing that she was a witch had not surprised her, somehow she'd felt she'd always known, there was just something there, though she was never been able to tap into it. It was then that her aunt explained that her grandmother had bound her and her cousin's powers at a young age, due to the fact that they kept using their powers to sneak cookies out of the cookie jar, when everyone's back was turned. To this day that thought made her smile, she could always picture it in her mind. But then it would be replaced by the image of her grandmother lying on the floor with that empty expression in her eyes.

Even thinking of it now sent chills down her spine. Looking from the papers laid before her, to her clock, Becca sighed realizing she'd been day dreaming for over an hour. "Why do I always go back to that day? Every single time, it's always that particular day, why?" she wondered aloud before returning to the paper she'd been reading before she'd zoned out. Scanning over it to find where she'd been her eyes stopped on a date. "Yesterday was Piper's birthday?" she stated surprised at this interesting bit of information, "Let's see that would make her...30. Wow. I wonder if she's going to be at the club tonight." Becca pondered thinking of a way she could possibly wish her a happy birthday without sounding weird. She laughed, "Yeah, like a total stranger coming up to you and wishing you happy birthday isn't weird at all." Shrugging she placed the paper back on the desk with the others, her thoughts traveling briefly to Tim and Christina, 'I hope they're both ok.'

Standing and turning from her desk she went downstairs to grab the paper she'd forgotten to get that morning. Opening the door and stepping off the porch she had to shield her eyes to the harsh sun. After sitting in a semi dark room it can be murder for the eyes. Letting them adjust slowly she looked around. Ahead of her sitting on the steps of the manor, was the guy from the other day. 'What is his deal?' she wondered as she bent to get her paper. Straightening up she saw him looking at her, she smiled and waved. When he did nothing she turned to head back into the house, but stopped and looked back to see him nod. Going into the house she figured she should call the club and see what time it opened. She wanted to get there early enough to get a place to sit.

The phone rang and rang, finally someone answered and a male voice floated through the ear piece, "Thank you for calling P3, this is Nick how can I help you?"

"Um, could you tell me what time you guys open?" she asked.

"Sure, we open at seven mam," he said.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know. Thank you for your help," Becca said.

"No problem. Have a nice day mam."

"You too," hearing the click on the other end she placed the phone on the receiver. 'Hmm...Seven. I've still got five more hours to kill,' she thought looking to the clock.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Three and a half hours later..._

Closing 'Sonnets of a Sorcerer' and placing it on the coffee table she'd placed in the attic, Becca stood to stretch. Noting that it was 5:30, Becca headed downstairs to get ready. Gathering everything she needed she went into the bathroom for a shower.

Stepping out twenty minutes later she quickly dried off, dressed, and blow dried her hair before stepping out into her room. Going through she grabbed her messenger bag and keys, slid on her shoes and left the room, turning the light out as she went. 'I hope I make it in time to get a good spot so that no one can listen in on our conversation,' she thought as she'd reached to open the front door. Walking out onto the porch she turned to lock the door, then practically jumped off the porch. As soon as she landed, she took off sprinting down the street hoping to catch the cable car. Five minutes later she slowed seeing the car she needed and jumped on, holding on as it glided on the tracks toward the city. She watched the many people on the sidewalks like one would watch the animals in a zoo.

A mother and her son were walking toward the direction she'd just come from. An elderly man was sitting on his porch reading what looked like a book, but from the distance she wasn't really sure. A group of teenagers were standing on the corner of a street listening to music. A young student passed bag draped over her shoulders, books in one hand, and a cell phone held to her ear in the other. These people really had no clue of what the future held. They only seemed to live in the moment. Shaking away her thoughts of home she looked to the other passengers. From where she stood she saw a family of three talking and laughing quietly together, two business men carrying briefcases, three young girls huddled together looking at a magazine of some sort, and finally a grandmother with her grandchildren.

Turning her attention quickly away from them she saw it was her stop. She leapt from the moving car and started on her way to the club. Turning down the next street she saw that no one was in line, yet. She quickened her pace and was standing before bouncer within seconds.

"I.D." he said looking at her.

Reaching into her bag she pulled it out and handed it to him, it seemed like forever before he finally handed it back to her with a strange look on his face.

"You don't look like your 20," he stated crossing his arms.

"Yeah I get that a lot," she said honestly. Even in her own time people thought she was at least 16, due to her height. Obviously people thought that if you were only 5'4 then you were relatively young. She shrugged, "But I am. I promise."

The bouncer nodded and held the door open for her.

She gave him a puzzled look, "Don't I have to pay?"

He shook his head, "Normally you would. But since I've never seen you here before. I'll let you in, now go before I change my mind," he said with a wink, "Enjoy."

"Thank you," she said surprised and little uneasy as she stepped inside the club. Looking around to get her bearings she made her way slowly down the stairs leading to the main area. Turning to the left she stopped taking in the large bar area, the stage, and the few people that were already in there dancing. She didn't see a band, though she figured they would come out when the rest of the crowd got there. Hearing the door open behind her she started again. Reaching the landing she immediately set out to find a semi-secluded area for her and Luke to talk. Glad that the crowd was still small, she walked over and placed her bag on a table sitting in the enough back so that they could hear each other, but close enough to the stage so that no one else would hear them.

Becca looked around the room slowly taking in her bearings once again. Making sure she knew where everything was just in case something was to happen and she needed to make a quick getaway. Scanning the bar itself she saw two women sitting there. One was talking with the bartender. 'That must be Piper,' she thought recognizing the long brown hair from some pictures she'd dug up while researching. Next she turned her gaze to the woman beside her, this one had really short hair that revealed the tattoo on her neck, 'That has to be Phoebe. Paige has longer hair,' she noted. Having finished her observations she climbed on the stool seated at the table. 'This place is pretty nice. I never thought I'd be sitting here though. After Piper died Wyatt shut the place down to the public only keeping it open for his minions,' she recalled.

It wasn't long until the crowd finally found its way in. The room filled quickly, there was barely enough room to walk around. People were dancing to the now blaring music that flooded from the speakers and amps, played by the band that had taken the stage.

Becca listened hoping that she knew this band, but no such luck. She'd never even heard of them. Which for her was rare. She knew a great number of bands from this time period. Especially those in the rock, punk, or 'emo' scene. The music of this time had always fascinated her, for reasons unknown to both her and her grandmother. She remembered many times when her grandmother had asked her that question and every time the answer was the same, _'I don't know, I just find it interesting,'_ she had answered. 'Damn it! Why am I thinking about her so much today? It's been a very long time since this has happened,' she screamed in her head. Pushing those thoughts away she decided to watch the people on the dance floor. She instantly noticed that some of them had already consumed a great amount of alcohol. Shaking her head she moved on to the people that were actually dancing and not just jumping around like an idiot. Watching these people, she recognized some of the dances that she had been taught as a child, others she'd never even seen before and after watching for only a few seconds she was glad she'd never seen it before. It was disgusting how these women practically threw themselves on their partners. 'I will _never_ allow that to be taught at my studio!' she vowed as she moved over the crowd again.

"Hey baby, you wanna dance?" a voice asked.

Becca turned sharply to the source of the voice. Seeing a man about twice, maybe three times her age standing there, "No thank you," she replied kindly forcing away the revulsion from her voice, "I'm waiting for someone."

"Ah, come on, I wont keep you long," he said holding out a hand.

Becca looked at his hand then back to him, "No," she said making herself keep up her friendly mask.

"What's the matter, don't you know how to dance?" he asked.

She could tell he'd been drinking, his breath reeked of beer, she had to turn her head away so she wouldn't puke. She'd always hated the smell of that stuff, just the slightest whiff and it made her stomach lurch. Thinking quickly she replied, "Um, no. No I don't. I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't 'pologize. I can teach you," he slurred.

"No thank you," she said more forcefully. 'Gez can't this guy take a hint?' she thought bitterly.

When the man grabbed her arm, she got her answer. "Come on, it'll be fun," he said pulling on her.

"I said NO!" she said trying to pull her arm free.

"Listen here..." he began angrily.

"Excuse me, sir. But I believe she said no," another male voice spoke.

Looking from the man reeking with beer she saw Luke standing next to him, "Hey, you're early," she found herself saying.

Luke smiled at her then turned to the guy, "Actually I seem to be right on time."

"Who're you?" the man, still trying to pull her out of her seat, slurred.

"I'm her date and I think it would be wise for you to take your hands off of her before something bad happens," he said calmly.

Becca could here the warning in his words and wasn't surprised to hear the man laugh, his hold on her arm tightening.

Luke wrapped a hand around the guy's wrist tightening his grip, forcing the guy to release his hold on her. Then twisting it back, "I think it's time for you to leave, sir," he warned, calmly again.

Pulling her hand back, Becca observed it carefully, before slowly flexing it. When she was sure that it was fine she looked back at the pained expression on the guys face and smirked.

The man nodded in pain at the pressure on his wrist, "Ok, ok. Just let me go," he said weakly.

Luke nodded and released the man.

Once freed the man pushed his way through the crowd holding his arm, and made his way up the stairs.

"Thanks," Becca said rubbing her arm.

Luke took his seat across from her, "Don't mention it," he watched her, "How's the arm? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked concerned.

"It'll be fine, nothing serious. It's a good thing you showed up when you did," she told him honestly.

He nodded, "How long have you been here?"

"Since seven. I decided to come early to get a good seat," she told him, "I wanted to make sure that we weren't overheard."

"I see," he stated looking around the place.

"So...uh...you told that man you were my date?" she said unsure of how to start the conversation.

He looked at her, "Yes, I said that to help you. I was hoping that he would see reason and just walk away."

"Well, people in this city are different. Especially the drunk ones. They don't see reason to anything."

"I noticed. So..." he began unsure of what to say, "Would you like a drink?" he decided.

"Um, sure. Could you get me a soda or something?" she asked.

"Sure," he said standing and disappearing into the crowd.

As she waited for his return Becca examined her arm again. It was throbbing painfully, 'That guy wass lucky I didn't want to cause a scene or I would've laid his ass out,' she thought bitterly. Knowing that thanks to him she'd have a bruise there.

Luke emerged from the crowd carrying two glasses, "Sorry it took so long. The barkeep dropped the first two drinks."

"That's ok. I was just watching the crowd," she said taking the glass he handed her, "Thank you."

Taking his seat he made a quick scan of the dancers before looking back to her, "Did you find anything interesting?"

Becca laughed, "Nothing interesting, more like disgusting."

Silence passed between the two.

Staring at her glass Becca sighed, "So you said you wanted to know why I couldn't use my powers?" she stated bluntly lifting her gaze to find Luke staring at her.

"Only if you want to," he said.

"I don't mind...I can't use my powers b/c..." she broke off not really sure how to explain without giving away her secret.

Sensing her hesitation he offered, "Why don't you start with telling me what you're powers are?"

"Telekinesis, I can move things with my..."

"Mind. I know what it is," he finished.

She nodded, 'Ah hell, I can't think of anything, might as well use the old 'my grandmother bound them' gig. It's the only thing I've got without giving away my secret,' she thought preparing to explain the whole ordeal, "Ok. The first thing I have to tell you is that my parents abandoned me. They left me with my grandmother. She raised me, when I was younger she bound my powers b/c my cousins and I would use them for our personal uses. She told me that until I found a decent job then they would remain as such. That's what I was trying to do when that little incident occurred yesterday."

"So you're saying that you're grandmother punished you guys by binding your magic? That's got to be tough," he said looking down at his glass.

"Yeah, it is. I can feel it there, I just can't use it. It really sucks," she said honestly. After she found out she was a witch, she couldn't believe she'd had to live without her powers, "Hey, I was wondering, you said you were here studying Ancient Artifacts. Aren't you a little young to be doing research in that area?"

"Not where I'm from," he told her.

"Ah. I'm curious though, I get the feeling that there's another reason why you're here," Becca confided as she watched him, "I know it's probably none of my business, but it seems like it's affecting you, you seem slightly distant. Do you want to talk about it?"

He took a deep breath and looked at her, "You're very observant."

She chuckled, "Yeah, it's something I picked up from my grandmother. Being a dance teacher one has to be observant."

"I'm in hiding," he blurted.

"In hiding? Why are you in hiding?" she asked confused.

"A demon, well more like, a group of demons are trying to hunt down people like me, people with special 'gifts'" he chuckled remembering her reaction the day before, "like mine. They want to train us, turn us. To use our 'gifts' for evil."

Becca looked around making sure that no one was listening, "Demons?" she repeated, "What group of demons? Do you know who their leader is?"

Luke nodded, "It's a retired Samurai. He's training the group."

"So this Japanese Samurai is training these demons and trying to get others like you and train you to be demons? What's this guy's name?" she asked placing a hand on his arm for comfort.

"His name is Ash Terrigan, and he's not Japanese, he's French," he corrected.

"A French Samurai..." she paused the name hitting her like a ton of bricks, "Wait, did you say Ash Terrigan?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Becca removed her hand from his arm, accidentally knocking her empty glass to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces. 'Ash Terrigan.' Her eyes hardened as she looked at Luke, "Where is he now? Do you know? I have to know."

"The last I heard he was in London. I heard that he would be going to Japan to train a group for about two months..." he hesitated as he searched her eyes seeing pure hatred burning within them, "Is...Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need...a...a...drink," she said finally.

**Ok, well that's this chapter. I hope it's ok. I personally feel it's a little iffy, but here it is anyway. **

**So we have a French samurai warrior training demons, this does not bode well...**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. As I said I'll be busy tomorrow so I may not have time to finish it. Take care! Oh and please don't forget to review. **

**Ooo, I almost forgot, I can't believe this,**

**Thanks to fairyofmusic for the lovely review.**


	7. End of search

**Ok, so I was able to get up this chapter before the dinner. Yay me! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. I had great fun writing it. (Please excuse my spelling in the previous chapter. Stupid keyboard is going psycho on me)**

_Last time:_

"His name is Ash Terrigan, and he's not Japanese, he's French," he corrected.

"A French Samurai..." she paused the name hitting her like a ton of bricks, "Wait, did you say Ash Terrigan?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Becca removed her hand from his arm, accidentally knocking her empty glass to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces. 'Ash Terrigan.' Her eyes hardened as she looked at Luke, "Where is he now? Do you know? I have to know."

"The last I heard he was in London. I heard that he would be going to Japan to train a group for about two months..." he hesitated as he searched her eyes seeing pure hatred burning within them, "Is...Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need...a...a...drink," she said finally.

_...Chapter Seven..._

"A drink?" Luke repeated.

"Yeah, a strong one...I'll be right back," she said standing to her feet, grabbing her ID she said a spell making it appear she was 21 as she made her way through the crowd to the bar.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked.

"Um...something strong, really strong," she told him handing over her ID.

He looked at it and handed it back to her with a nod as he started fixing her a drink, "So what do you need to forget?" he asked.

Becca gave him a funny look, "I don't need to forget anything. It's something else, trust me you don't want to know," she added when knowing that would be his next question.

He nodded and focused on his work. He turned and handed her the drink, "Here you go. This should do the trick. If it doesn't let me know," he said handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said placing a five on the counter as she took the drink and turned away heading back for her table. Sitting on the stool she downed a half the glass in one gulp, a coughing fit followed.

Luke watched her worriedly, "I really don't think you should do that," he warned.

Becca shook her head, "I'm fine. Look I wasn't totally honest with you, yes, my grandmother did raise me, but she died when I was 13. A demon killed her, Ash Terrigan to be exact. I'm sorry if I'm worrying you, but I really need this. I need something to help me get a handle on the information you've given me."

"This isn't a way to get a handle on that. Drinking will not help," placing his hand on hers trying to talk sense into her.

"Please, just stop, ok, I know. Just..." she broke off draining the rest of the glass. Her vision blurred and the room started spinning, "Whoa!" she said placing a hand to her head, "That guy wasn't joking," 'I should've asked what it was,' she thought to herself.

"Ms. McKay? Ms. McKay?" Luke repeated waving his hand in front her eyes.

Becca blinked trying to clear the blurred vision away, with no luck. Shaking her head only made things worse. 'What have I gotten...' All of a sudden she seemed to find everything very funny.

Confused Luke continued his attempts of trying to get her to focus, "Ms. McKay? Are you alright?"

"Ha-ha. Hey, call me Becca. Ms. McKay's to formal, I hate it," she stated through giggles.

"Becca, we need to get you home. You're not yourself. What did you drink?" Luke said standing, going to her side placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her, "Tell me where you live and I'll take you home."

Becca shook her head, "You don't have to do that. I'm fine, Luke. Really..." she swayed, "I am." She looked around the bar room. Seeing a familiar face she pointed, "Hey! I know him!" she shouted. "Hey...uh..." she lowered her voice looking at Luke, "I don't know his name," she said giggling again.

Having turned to see who she was pointing at, Luke took in the appearance of the man she was shouting at. 'He didn't hear her,' he realized though unsurprised with the volume the music was being played. Thinking he quickly straightened her on the stool, "Becca wait here and I'll go get him. Ok?"

Becca laughed, "Ok. I'll wait here," she giving a salute.

Making sure that she wouldn't fall in his absence. Luke set out to find the guy. Pushing his way through the crowd he followed him to the bar. Seeing him walk up to two women sitting at the bar, he hesitated not wanting to interrupt. Looking back to Becca he saw that she had laid her head on the table. Debating a few minutes more he made the decision to cut in, 'It's important,' he assured himself as he walked up and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

_ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo_

Needing a break from searching Chris orbed to the empty entrance way of P3. Appearing he heard the roaring music downstairs that would welcome him as he descended to the main area. Standing on the last step he gazed out over the crowd searching for the sisters. Finding his targets he disappeared into the sea of people crowding the bar. Maneuvering his way around the crazy dancers he heard someone shout something though he couldn't make it out over the music. Finally reaching his destination he tapped the two women on the shoulder, "What time did you guys get here?" he asked when they faced him. Before they had time to answer him he felt a tap on his own shoulder. Turning he saw a young man standing behind him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could assist me," the young man said.

Chris turned to find the sisters watching him, "Assist you with what?" he asked turning back to the guy.

"Could you follow me?" he asked.

Giving him a funny look, "Why?" Chris asked.

"There's someone who said that she knows you. She's drunk out of her mind..." he broke off at the look he received, "She's over there," Luke said pointing toward Becca.

Chris looked over the crowd, seeing a woman with her head rested on the table in front of her he looked back to the guy, "How..."

"Please, could you just follow me?" he interrupted.

"Fine, lead the way," Chris gestured to the crowd. He watched the guy turn and head toward the table with the girl. Chris followed close behind, curious as to whom this girl that 'supposedly' knew him was. Appearing at the table he stood back as the guy went to her shaking her.

"Becca?" he said shaking her, "I brought your friend."

The girl raised her head vision still blurred turning to the voice. She could barely make out Luke's form standing next to her, "What?"

"I brought your friend. The guy you said that you knew," he told her gesturing to the guy behind him.

Taking a minute to register his words, Becca turned her gaze following his finger, seeing the shaggy brown hair, she smiled, "Hey! I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing here?"

Chris' eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Ignoring her question he turned to the guy that had come to get him, "What happened to her? And who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Luke and she drank too much," he told him.

Chris walked over to the girl looking at her eyes, 'Shit, she's wasted.' "What did she drink?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't tell me."

Chris lifted the glass he suspected was hers and sniffed it, "Whoa, ok. What made her drink this?" he asked.

"She said something about her grandmother's killer. She was really angry, said she needed something to help her," Luke told him.

"And you let her drink this?" Chris asked shocked.

"I barely know her. I met her yesterday and we came here to talk. I don't know her limits..." he broke off.

Chris turned back to the girl catching her as she nearly fell to the ground.

"I was trying to get her to tell me where she lived so I could take her home, but all she would do was laugh. Then she saw you and said that she knew you, she even yelled at you, but I don't think you heard her."

'So that's what I heard,' "So you said you tried getting her information to take her home," he said suspicious of the guy's motives.

"I know what you thinking, that wasn't my intention. I only wanted to get her home safe. She isn't herself, I was scared if she walked home alone something would happen to her," Luke explained.

Chris surveyed the young man for a moment, "You're a little young to be in here aren't you? How old are you?"

"I'm 18. Now can you focus on her?" he said pointing to the girl.

"Right. What'd you say her name was?" Chris asked.

"Becca," he answered.

Turning to the girl still leaning against him, "Becca? Can you hear me?" he felt her nod, "I'm going to take you home, alright?"

She shook her head as she raised it to look at him, "No, I'm not going home. I want to stay and drink! You can drink with me," she said smiling.

"No, you need to go home. You've had enough to drink. I'm surprised you're still able to stand after that last one you had," he told her, "How many have you had?"

She started laughing uncontrollably.

"How many drinks did she have?" he asked Luke.

"Only the one. Well she had another before, but it was only a Dr. Pepper," Luke told him.

Chris nodded.

"Excuse me, she said you knew her. Does that mean you know where she lives?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, right across the street from me," he told him. Turning his attention back the girl he gently shook her, "Becca you need to calm down. Come on I'm going to take you home. What all did you bring with you?"

"ha-ha, just the one bag," her laughing ceased as she put a hand to her head, "I don't feel so good," she said softly looking up at him, "Did you say you were going to take me home?"

"Yes I did,"

"That's a good idea, just let me get my bag," she said leaning down to pick it up. As she bent to get it she nearly fell forward, "Whoa!"

Chris and Luke both moved to catch her.

"I'll get her," Chris said, "Can you hand me the bag?"

Luke nodded then bent picking up the bag and handed it to Chris.

Thankful that she didn't carry a purse Chris pulled the messenger bag over his head, "Thanks. Can you help me get her up the stairs? I can take care of it from outside," Chris pulled one arm around his neck.

"Yeah," Luke said doing the same.

The two made their way slowly through the crowd excusing themselves as they bumped into people, Becca in tow. Having to climb the stairs single file, due to people coming down, Chris went first not caring how rude he was to those that got in his way, 'Man it'd be easier if she could help us here,' Chris thought before reaching the top of the stairs. Kicking the door open he scared the bouncer and the people crowded outside.

Grabbing the door as it swung open the bouncer held it for them as they exited giving a quizzical look.

"Sorry about that, Keith," Chris apologized to the guy, "She fainted."

The bouncer nodded in understand, knowing this had happened a few times before with other guests.

Walking up a little further past the club the two young men stopped to position Becca better causing her to stir.

Becca groaned as she opened her eyes, "Where am I?" she asked vision still unclear.

"We're outside and I'm about to take you home," Chris told her again.

Hearing his voice she turned to look up at him the best she could, "And who are you? You're voice is familiar but the name escapes me."

"My name is Chris, I live across the street from you," he told her.

She thought for a minute then nodded, "I remember you."

"Do you think you can manage her on your own?" Luke asked drawing Becca's gaze to him.

"Yeah I've got her," Chris said.

"Luke? What happened?" she asked.

"You drank too much after we talked, you'll remember in the morning," he informed her.

"I don't remember that, but I'm sorry. I have to cut this short, b/c I don't feel so good," she said.

"I know its ok. Are you going to be ok with him taking you home?" he asked her.

Chris gave him a flat look.

Becca looked between the two then turned back to Luke, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok, then I'll see you later," he said waving before turning and leaving.

Becca watched as his form grew fuzzier with each step he took away from them. Everything was spinning again; she swayed in Chris' arms. Feeling the hold around her waist her head snapped up to look at him. She groaned and the sudden movement, mentally kicking herself for such a stupid move, "I'm never drinking whatever that was again," she stated flatly, "I'm not feeling too hot."

"I'm not surprised," Chris said taking her arm and placing it around his neck so that he could walk her home.

"That's very uncomfortable. You do realize I'm shorter than you right?" she commented.

"I'm sure it is but I have to help you home," he said.

"You do know there are other, more comfortable ways, to do that right?" she asked, "You're going to pull my arm out of my socket if you keep it up like this."

Chris stopped and removed her arm, though not taking his hold off of her, "Ok, then how should I go about doing this?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment as her vision blurred and spun again, "Well you could carry me," she stated simply having a strong feeling she was about to pass out again.

"Carry you, isn't that what I'm doing?" he asked.

She shook her head again, another mistake. 'Why do I keep doing that?' she wondered. Feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her she said, "I mean you may actually have to carry me...I...I don't think I'll be able to walk much longer..." she looked to find Chris staring at her, the wave hit again, "You better not drop me," she said before blacking out.

Chris, surprised by her words, had nearly fallen himself. He hadn't been ready for the sudden weight in his arms. Granted she didn't weight all that much, but still any amount of weight suddenly falling limp in your arms when you least expect it could over balance anyone. He was lucky that he'd managed to save both of them from hitting the ground. 'Looks like I am going to have to carry her,' he thought moving her so that he could scoop her up into his arms and carry her. Looking around he noticed that he was only a few feet away from the club, 'This is going to be a long walk,' he thought bitterly as he walked on down the street heading for her house. Ten minutes later he had to push off enough to situate her in his arms. 'Great, just great,' he thought as she slipped back down again threatening to over balance him, 'Ah this is stupid,' looking around he was glad no one was in sight, then, 'Wait what if she wakes up when we orb in?' Unable to do the positioning again he made his decision, 'Better to risk that then both of us falling. At least if she does wake up she wont remember anything, she's drunk so she'll think it was all a dream,' triumphant he looked around again before orbing out.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Appearing inside her living room he bent down and placed her on the couch. Straightening up he pulled off the bag and set it on the floor between the couch and chair. Looking down at the girl on the couch he had a strange feeling, he couldn't explain what it was, but something just felt...different...his life felt different.

Feeling a cool surface beneath her, instead of the warmth that had encircled her, Becca slowly opened her eyes. She could barely make out a form standing above her. Normally seeing this would freak her out, but something felt...safe. Whoever this person was, they weren't there to hurt her, she had a strong sense that they had helped her, "Hey," she tested hoping to hear a familiar voice.

"You're awake," the voice replied, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah, where am I?" she asked trying to make out her surroundings.

"You're at home," the voice replied.

Closing her eyes she played the voice in her head again, "I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked after finding nothing.

"I'm Chris remember? I ran into you earlier at P3. You'd drank too much and..."

"Passed out then you brought me home, right?" she finished.

"Yeah," he said kneeling down to her level.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Not too long," he answered.

Opening her eyes again there was nothing but darkness, of which she was grateful then the world wouldn't spin before her eyes and make her sick, "My head hurts. I feel like I've been hit by a freight train. I must have a major hangover," she chuckled.

"How is that possible? Normally people who drink what you did, don't get over it so quickly," he told her.

"Mm...But I'm not your normal person. I'm surprised that I even passed out; I can usually hold me liquor. But there was something about that…stuff; I don't know there was something funny about it. Yeah, I'm never drinking that again," she said.

"You passed out more than once," he informed.

"Really? That's strange," she commented.

"Do think you'll be ok here?" he asked unsure of if she should be left alone after everything she'd been through that night.

She nodded, "Yeah. All I need is some Rosemary tea and some sleep and I'll be good as new tomorrow morning."

"Rosemary tea?" he repeated.

"Yeah, it helps with headaches," she said softly placing a finger to her temple as she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, "Thank you for bringing me home, Chris. I really appreciate it. But I'm fine now. You can go home."

"I don't know. Are you able to stand long enough to make you some tea?" he asked.

"I should be able to, but you're free to join me in having a cup. If you're really that worried," she smirked.

Seeing the smirk come across her face, he knew she'd be ok, but still..."I'd like that," he answered standing and holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

Becca looked at his hand before taking it. Being pulled to her feet made her senses spin, but this time her vision was clear. Or it seemed to be, it was too dark to tell for sure. Cautiously she led the way to the kitchen, "Watch your eyes," she warned, closing her own, before turning on the light. Opening them slowly to let them adjust. She made her way over to the cupboard she kept her tea in grabbing the box then turned to grab the kettle to fill it.

Chris made sure he stayed close enough so that if she were to fall he could catch her. He had to admit he was amazed she was up and about like nothing ever happened, but still there could always be that one minute and she could fall to the floor. He waited 'til she had sat down at the table, waiting on the water to boil, before he joined her, "So you live here alone?" he asked.

Becca nodded, "Yeah."

"Isn't it lonely living in this big old house by yourself?" he asked wondering if she had any family or friends.

"It is, but I spend most of my days out looking for a job, so I'm never home much," she answered.

"Ah,"

"What about you? Do you live alone over there?" she said pointing in the direction of the manor.

"No, I live with three other women and a baby," he said.

Becca gave him a funny look before raising a brow, "Three women and a baby. What made you choose company like that? You're not a...are you?"

"No, the girls are sisters. The oldest one has a son. I just live with them," he said.

She nodded, "Ah. Well that's interesting. I was wondering why there were three cars parked outside and then I only ever saw you there."

"They're not home much. Well Piper is most of the time b/c of her son. But Phoebe and Paige are always working or doing something else," he shrugged.

"Oh. So what's...Piper's" she repeated 'making' sure she'd gotten right, "son's name?"

"Wyatt," he answered.

'Knew it,' "That's a nice name..." the kettle on the stove gave a high pitched whistle, "excuse me," she said about to stand.

"I'll get it," he said getting to his feet before she could protest. He walked over grabbed the kettle and came back sitting down, placing the kettle on the pot holder she'd placed on the table.

"I'm curious, why are you living with these sisters?" she asked while pouring water into each of their mugs.

"They're family," he stated simply.

"Ah," she replied placing the nearly empty kettle back on the table, "Do you enjoy living with three women and a child...by the way, how old is he?"

"He's six months old," he answered watching her play with the tea bag in her mug, "So where are you're family and friends?"

Becca lowered her gaze to the contents of her mug, making sure to keep up her mask, "They live outta town. I haven't seen them in a while. But it's ok b/c I've been really busy lately trying to find a job. I never thought I'd be here two months and still not have one. I'm sure I'll find one sooner or later though," raising her gaze back to his, "So what do you do all day? I'm sure you don't sit out on the stoop of that old manor and watch people all day."

Chris laughed, "No. I...help people."

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"Well I help guide them," he said unsure of how to explain a whitelighters job to a mortal.

"So you're something of a guidance counselor. That's interesting, do you enjoy it?" she smiled.

"It's ok. It's not exactly the first job I'd choose, but I get to help people so...I guess it all balances out," he said taking a sip of his tea. Hoping to drop the conversation before she asked anything else. He did enjoy talking with her but it would not be good if he let something slip about his powers or where he was really from.

Becca could tell he wasn't really comfortable talking about his work, so she decided to drop it and just sit in comfortable silence drinking tea. Besides talking didn't really help ward off her headache so she wasn't disappointed.

Finishing their tea at exactly the same time, Becca stood with a smile taking his mug and hers to the sink, while disposing of the tea bags, "Thank you for the company. But it's getting late and I think I should really go to bed. I have a lot of planning to do tomorrow. But I'll walk you to the door," she said motioning him to follow her. Going into the living room she opened the door waiting for him to leave.

"Thanks for the tea. I hope your headache gets better by morning," he said stepping through and standing on the porch.

"Anytime and thank you. I'm sure it'll have gone away completely thanks to the tea. Have a nice night," she told him.

"You too," he said turning and heading for the manor.

Becca waiting 'til he'd crossed the street. Which while she found it odd that she had done so; she also found it fair since he'd made sure she'd gotten home safely. Shrugging she turned out all the lights as she headed upstairs to climb in bed. Snippets of her conversation with Luke found its way to the front of her mind, reminding her of the information he'd given her on Ash Terrigan. Anger filled her being at the very mention, no the very thought of that name. She couldn't wait 'til morning when she would begin planning her trip to Japan to vanquish him once and for all. She didn't care what effect it had on the future, she wasn't going to let her grandmother's killer get away. She couldn't, not when she had the perfect opportunity to dispose of him. Pushing those thoughts away, so that she didn't regain her headache or possibly make it worse, a migraine, she changed quickly into her bed clothes and climbed into bed. As she drifted off into sleep one last thought popped up, 'After all these years of searching, I've finally found him. My search is at its end!'

**Well I believe this chapter went a lot better. I'm surprised I was able to get this one done so quickly. So yeah. Anyways, I really look forward to reading your reviews for these two. And I'm really excited about the next few chapters. They're gonna be full of comedy and action. (There's going to be some training that a certain someone will have to complete. Sword fighting. Comedic arguments. And loads of other stuff.) In fact I think I'll go ahead a give ya a little sample of what's to come in the next chapter.**

_Preview: Chap. Eight_

_Smack!_

_"Ow, damn it," Becca said rubbing the back of her head where it had made contact with a wooden staff._

_"You have to focus if you wish to defend yourself. How do you expect to kill anyone if you can not focus?" said a voice from the front of the room._

_"But m'lady, how can I focus when he's humming the theme song for 'The Pink Panther and jumping around like an idiot?" Becca asked gesturing to her so called trainer, who had actually stuck his tongue out at her. She turned to him, "I thought you were supposed to be some kind of great Ninjitsu warrior? Why the hell are you acting like a child?"_

**Please don't forget to review. All you have to do is hit the little button below. **


	8. Anywhere pt 1 of 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this one up, but my muse decided to take a little vaction without telling me. But thankfully she's returned. Yay! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!)**

**Just wanted to let you guys know that due to her trip to Japan it means that I'm going to be delving into some of their culture. And there will be a little Japanese in the chapters to come. But no worries, I'll be putting the meaning of the words/phrases at the end, for those that might need it. And you can expect some French as well, but that won't appear until Ash comes in. (Remember he's a French Samurai.) Well enough of my talking. Here's chapter eight. (Finally...)**

_...Chapter Eight..._

_...part one..._

Becca woke with a start as the alarm on the clock radio rang throughout her room. She rose up, leaned over and slammed her hand down on the thing to cease the infernal racket. Shaking her head of the ringing, she climbed out of bed and made for the restroom. Finishing she washed her hands, went and grabbed a change of clothes to take a quick shower.

Stepping out into her room she surveyed the place trying to remember the events of the previous night. She remembered sitting at a table at P3... she could barely see through the haze that clouded her sight...she remembered Luke leaving and coming back with someone...she paused in her recollection to try and remember who that person had been, closing her eyes. A face floated to the surface of her mind, "Chris," she thought aloud as it clicked. She looked around her room once before going back to listing off the things she remembered...'He walked me home after I'd drank to much and then stayed to make sure I was ok before he left,' she recalled with a smile, though the smile didn't last long as the reason she'd drank in the first place came flooding back. Her eyes hardened again at the name that ran through her mind, 'Ash Terrigan. You will pay,' she vowed as she sat down at her desk, booting up her laptop to search ticket prices to, "Damn, I need to know what part of Japan," she pulled up the site to order her ticket then stood going to the attic.

Entering she went straight for the coffee table in the center of the room, upon it she found the scrying crystal. Grabbing it she went back down to her room to print out a map of Japan. She waited impatiently for the map as the printer took its sweet time. Once the blasted thing had finished she took the map and laid it out on her desk, held the string attached to the crystal in her right hand and slowly moved it in circular motions over the map, willing the crystal to drop. Seconds later it did, landing on Tokyo, Japan. Reading the name she sat down and typed in her destination for the ticket and waited as it calculated the available flights for that day. As the site pulled up the list she glanced at the clock before scanning over the prices and times. She smiled wickedly seeing the next plane out was in three hours, "Just enough time to get my things together," she said softly as she clicked and purchased her ticket, making sure only to buy a one way, b/c she didn't know how long she'd be there.

Once she'd finished with that she shut down her laptop and set to work packing her things. Being sure to only take that which she would need for this vanquish. Plans...she would do those on the trip there. She'd have plenty of time after all, 11 hours is more than enough time to plan, heck she'd even have enough time to learn a few Japanese phrases. Going through her drawers and closest, she shoved everything into her large messenger bag, then grabbed a notebook and some writing materials and placed them in a different section of the bag. Making sure that she had everything she needed, Becca left her room heading downstairs to eat breakfast. Knowing that it would be a long flight and the food would probably be terrible, she made sure to fix something that would last her for most of the trip.

Before she knew it she'd finished her breakfast, washed the dishes and was heading out the front door with her bag on her shoulder and black cadet hat in hand. Pulling the door open she paused, "Whoa, that's strange," she thought aloud realizing she didn't really remember doing anything between sitting down at the table to eat and now, she waited a few seconds before shrugging it off and closed the door behind her listening for the click, signaling the lock had been activated when she'd turned the key. Turning from the door she descended the stairs and stepped out into the bright sun, placing her hat on her head as she did so.

"Hey!" a voice called across the street.

Becca looked over and saw Chris standing from the stoop of the manor and coming her way. She smiled, "Hey!" she called back.

Chris paused at the road, looking both ways before crossing to meet her, "Your up early for someone who drowned themselves in alcohol last night," he said standing in front of her.

Becca grimaced, "Yeah, don't remind me."

"So what are you doing up so early?" he asked.

She gave him a funny look, "I could ask you the same thing," she countered with a smirk.

Chris shrugged, "Wyatt," was all he said.

"Oh, yeah. Well I'm actually on my way to the airport," she said pointing in the direction of the place.

Confused he asked, "Why? You tired of this neighborhood already?"

She laughed, "No. I have some business to take care of," she looked at her watch, "And I'm afraid if I'm going to make my flight I need to be on my way. It could take a while getting past the security."

He nodded in understanding, then looked around, "You're walking there?" he asked surprised.

"Well yeah, it saves money," she said as she began walking away. To her surprise Chris followed.

Silence passed between the two as they continued down the street.

Unable to sate her curiosity as to why he was still beside her she said, "Chris can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said glancing at her.

"Are you following me?" she asked cautiously.

"No. I just thought you'd like some company. It's a long walk."

Looking at him she could sense there was something else, but decided to drop it and offered, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he shrugged, "So I take it your feeling better after last night that raspberry tea helped?"

'So that's it,' she thought with a slight chuckle, "Rosemary," she corrected, "and yes it helped. I feel just fine, thanks for asking."

"Ah...That's good," his voice trailed off.

Again silence passed. Becca merely looked ahead of her as they made their way to the airport. Glancing at the surroundings, she calculated it would take at least another twenty minutes before they reached their destination. She had just started descending into thoughts of home when Chris spoke.

"How well do you know that Luke guy?" he blurted after the long silence.

Becca stopped walking and stared at him in surprise.

Realizing she was no longer walking with him he stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"Why would you ask that?" she wondered aloud.

"Something he said last night...concerned me," he said hesitantly trying to think of how he should word his thoughts.

"What'd he say?" she asked walking to stand beside him.

"When he came to get me he said that he'd tried to get your information out of you so that he could take you home, but something didn't seem right. I'm not really sure if I'd trust him," he confessed.

"Oh," she said with a small smile, "No worries, he's a great guy. He really would've just escorted me home, just as you had. He wouldn't have done anything."

"Are you sure?" he asked, slowly taking a step forward to start walking again.

Becca followed his lead, "Yeah. He's really kind, even in my drunken state I heard the worry in his voice before he went to get you," she paused, "What were you doing there, anyway?" she asked finding it a bit ironic that he would be there when she needed help. 'Hell I'm lucky he was there,' she thought.

"Piper owns the club, so I'm there a pretty good bit," he said.

"That's really cool. It's a nice place. I really liked it until..." she broke off wanting to forget that part.

"Until you got wasted with one drink?" he guessed.

She nodded, "Yeah. Could we not talk about that anymore?" she asked.

Chris only nodded.

The two walked the rest of the trip in silence. Becca was semi grateful as it gave her time to start thinking about what she'd do when she got to Tokyo. By the time they arrived at the airport she'd had it pretty much figured out. She moved to open the door but Chris was faster. She jumped at his sudden appearance and gave him a surprised look.

He merely motioned for her to enter.

Shrugging she did and was once again surprised that he was sill walking with her, "Not that I don't mind the company, but do you not have anything else better to do than to walk me to the gate?"

"No," he stated, "Not really and I never said I was walking you to the gate," he paused watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Becca flushed, 'Wait,' she thought confused at that reaction. She glanced at Chris and turned away quickly. Then as if in a trance she turned back and watched him. She noticed how his hair seemed to shine in the light. How much taller he was compared to her. On close inspection she noticed that his eyes were very much similar to her own, a deep/bright green. As she continued to stare she noticed something, something that made her blush and quickly looked away mentally scolding herself for it, 'Damn it. This isn't good. Why the hell did I have to stare so long...wait...why the hell was I even staring at him?' She chanced a glance and found him watching her, 'Damn it,' she blushed even more, 'I can't be falling for this guy. I just can't. I hardly know him!' she mentally screamed.

Chris suppressed a smirk seeing the blush spread across her cheeks as she noticed he'd caught her staring at him. What she didn't know was that he'd been watching her the entire time. He knew he should just turn away and ignore it but he found that difficult. For some reason he continued to watch her in her discomfort. For some reason he found it amusing and decided to make it worse, "Unless you want me to walk you to the gate."

Becca fought against the blush trying to creep up again, "It's really up to you," she managed to say with out faltering over her words.

Chris nodded as they got into the security line waiting patiently for them to check her things.

Becca stood in line avoiding him. She made sure that she kept her gaze as far away from him as she could, scanning the terminal, watching a child running to catch up with his parents while pulling his suitcase behind him. When it was her turn she placed her bag on the belt and stepped up waiting to go through the metal detector. The man three people in front of her was pulled to the side and scanned with one of the wands. She watched as the guards talked huddled together before having them follow the female guard to a room. Becca groaned as she watched the male guard scan over the next woman slowly, following the wand with his eyes, she also noticed it seemed to sit a while on the woman's breast and rear. She watched as the woman looked ahead of her. It seemed she was either enjoying it or she had no clue it was going on. She sighed shaking her head as she stepped forward with the line.

Hearing something Chris turned to find Becca watching the people in front of her. When he turned his gaze in the direction, he immediately noticed the reason for her groan. 'That guy is sick!' he glanced to Becca and back to the guy, taking a step closer to Becca. He didn't like the guy, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let him harass her like he was that woman. When the next woman stepped through the detector it didn't even go off. He listened as the guard explained it was broken and began his scanning. Chris raised a brow not believing a word of it. When the line moved forward again Becca moved to go through the detector, Chris moved in front of her glaring at the guy as he went through. He noticed the guard simply motioned him through without a word. When he stepped out on the other side he stopped in front of the man, "But I overheard you telling that woman that the thing was broken. Don't you think you should search me?" he asked loud enough for the people behind Becca to hear.

The mans face fell as he realized he'd been busted. Looking to the other people in line for a moment, then turned back to Chris and nodded, "Spread your arms sir," he said with a scowl on his face.

Chris did as the man asked allowing him to do his job, then stepped back, but not far, waiting for Becca.

Becca had been surprised when Chris suddenly jumped in front of her, but when she heard him speaking with the man she understood that he'd seen what she had and seemed to be really pissed about it. She smirked at the scowl on the guys face. The voices behind her let her know that they had heard as well. When she stepped through the detector the man had no choice but to scan her with the wand. She waited patiently for him to finish then stepped to grab her bag. Moving to stand beside Chris she turned back to the guard, "Have a nice day!" she said cheerfully before setting off for the desk to collect her ticket. Beside her Chris was silent.

Unable to stay silent any longer she said, "Nicely done. You really embarrassed the hell out of that guy," as she took her place in line to get her ticket.

"He deserved it. I can't believe they let a guy like that work as a security guard," he commented.

"I know what you mean. He was totally abusing his authority," she said off handedly looking around. She saw Chris nod in agreement.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Twenty minutes later_

Walking over to the large window, looking out at the planes coming in and going out Becca sighed. It'd been years since she'd been on a plane, and the ones she'd been on were never this large. Needless to say she was a little nervous, yet excited at the same time. She'd forced herself not to think about Ash or what lay ahead until she got on the plane. Chris was standing beside her leaning against a column looking out as well, though when she glanced at him she didn't know if he was actually seeing what was out there, he seemed distant. Turning her gaze back to the window she said, "You don't have to wait with me. The attendant said it would only be half an hour until they got the plane ready for takeoff and it's been fifteen minutes already."

He didn't answer.

Turning from the window she moved to a near by bench to sit. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall behind her. The long walk in the sun had drained most of her energy, she couldn't wait to get on the plane and take a nap. Her mind drifted into a haze and she slowly began dozing off.

Feeling something rub against her arm and feeling a thud on the bench beside her, her eyes shot open and she turned to see a little kid playing next to her. Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet and went back to the window to make sure she stayed awake.

"What do you find so fascinating out there anyway?" Chris asked behind her right ear.

Becca jumped, she hadn't known he'd been standing there; having him so close was a little unnerving. Taking a deep breath to calm herself first, "Nothing really. I just have to find something to do so I can stay awake. The sun drained my energy on the way over here."

Chris moved to stand beside her, "I thought so," he said handing over a bottle of water, "Here, this should help."

She looked at the bottle a minute before taking it, "When did you get this? The last time I saw you, you were leaning against the column."

He smirked and turned his gaze out to the planes.

Scowling Becca opened the bottle and took a few sips before resealing it and tried handing it back to him.

"Keep it," he said not looking at her.

"But what about you? After I'm on the plane you'll have to walk back home. You need this more than I do, I can get something on the plane," she said still trying to give it to him.

Shaking his head he looked at her. He studied the determined look on her face, "I'll be fine," he said pushing her hand away, gently.

Her scowl faded as she felt her cheeks start tingling. She turned her gaze from his hand on hers to the window biting her bottom lip trying to fight away the blush that was about to surface.

"You look nervous," he commented removing his hand, "Have you never flown before?"

"I've flown a few times, but never in a bird this big and it was a long time ago," she admitted.

Chris smiled, "Bird huh?" she looked at him and nodded, he turned his gaze to look at one of the planes, "It isn't that bad. Once you get up there you'll be fine."

"I know," she said opening the water taking a long swig before replacing the top, "Thanks."

He nodded.

"Hey could I ask you to do something for me?" she said placing the water in a side pocket on her bag.

"Depends on what you ask," he told her crossing his arms comfortably over her chest.

"I'll be gone a while, I was wondering if you could gather my papers and put them on the porch for me. I don't want them to get wet while I'm gone, if it rains. I'd ask you to throw them away but I'd like to keep them and read them when I get back. That way I can see what all I missed," she added with a shrug, "That is if you don't mind."

Chris pretended to think for a moment, "I think I could do that."

_"Now boarding flight 837 to Tokyo, Japan. I repeat, Flight 837 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding," a voice said over the loud speaker._

"Well that's me," Becca said shouldering her bag.

Chris looked at her, "You're going to Japan?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with a relative there," she lied quickly, "Thanks for everything. I've gotta go. And please don't forget the newspapers," she smiled, as he nodded, and walked away to the door. Luckily there was hardly anyone going to Tokyo.

Chris watched as she walked through the doorway leading to her plane. As she disappeared around the corner he had a bad feeling and no matter how hard he tried to shake it, the feeling wouldn't go away. Turning from the attendant closing the door he headed out to the bathroom. He checked to make sure he was the only one in there before orbing out to the manor.

As she made her way down the hallway leading to the plane, she could feel eyes on her back and didn't have to guess to know who it was. Shaking away those thoughts she pulled her bag up on her shoulder and approached the attendant standing in the door of the plane greeting people and pointing them to their seats. Receiving her instructions Becca made her way back to her seat. Opening the hatch above her head she placed her bag in it and locked it. She scanned the rest of the plane before sitting and buckling in. 'Wow, these seats are really comfortable,' she thought as she settled further into it. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she closed her eyes to wait.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

When Becca opened her eyes she noticed a few things. When she looked out the window she didn't see the airport, all she saw was endless blue skies and clouds that passed by. She saw a few people up and walking around or heading back to what was probably the bathroom. Then she noticed there was a movie playing on the screen at the front of the plane. Seeing a flight attendant walking toward her she asked, "How long have we been in the air?"

"We've been flying for about seven hours now," she informed her.

"Really?" Becca said surprised.

"Yes, mam. You've been asleep since before we took off. I noticed it when I was making sure everyone was buckled in safely. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Um..yeah could I get some water please?" she asked.

"Sure," she said leaving to get her water and returned minutes later.

"Thank you," Becca said taking the bottle, "You wouldn't happen to have a English Japanese dictionary would you?"

"No, I'm sorry," she said.

"That's ok," Becca told her leaning back in her seat.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" the attendant asked.

"No, thanks," Becca said closing her eyes again. 'Great I'll have to learn a few things once I get there. Why am I so tired? Maybe that sun drained me more than I thought it did,' with that final thought she fell into a deep sleep. The next time she woke, was to one of the flight attendants shaking her awake.

"Mam, we'll be landing in about an hour. I figured you might want something to eat," a different attendant said.

Groggily Becca set up in her seat rubbing her eyes, "Um...yeah sure. Thanks. How much longer did you say it was until we were landing?"

"In about an hour. What would you like to eat?" she asked.

"Eh...wait, you said in a hour?" Becca repeated, the woman's words had taken a minute to register, 'I can't believe my mind is playing tricks on me it sounded like she said an...'

"An hour," the attendant repeated, "We have baked chicken or sushi."

Becca eyes widened at the realization that she had slept so long, "Oh, um, the chicken."

The woman nodded and left.

'Shit! Why did I sleep so long? Only an hour until the plane lands," she paused trying to gather her senses, 'I'm not tired anymore that's for sure.'

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Stepping out into the midday sun of Tokyo, Becca put her cadet hat on as she set out to find the nearest Shinto Shrine. Hoping that they could help her find the Priestess Kyoto. In the hour left before landing she had asked one of the attendants about her, but she knew just about as much as Becca did. She should've known not to ask, for the Priestess here was far from being the one that Becca had read about in the history books. True she was the same woman, but she hadn't yet fulfilled her destiny, to destroy some major demons and come up with the potion to restore all memories of ones past lives. She had read that it had been an amazing discovery, but the ones who had taken it regretted their actions and immediately had her concoct an antidote. Turning from her thoughts she pulled her bag over her head and walked into a near by restaurant to ask someone if they knew the Priestess in which she sought and if not directions to the nearest Shrine.

The only problem with her plan was the language barrier. It took a while but she was finally able to get directions to a shrine. Leaving the busy restaurant she sighed before heading in the direction that the man had told her. 'I've really got to find an English-Japanese dictionary or someone that can at least speak a little bit of English in this place,' she thought miserably turning down the next street. Looking around as she passed the tall buildings, she noted that it wasn't that much different than New York, the only difference, once again, was the different language and instead of the signs being written in English, they were in Japanese. As she turned down the next street she was glad to see the beautiful archway to the shrine. She quickened her pace and reached the arch a few minutes later. Nearing the door a relatively young woman wearing _Chihaya_ greeted her.

'Well at least I know a few things in Japanese. Thanks to all those old anime's I use to watch. Well here they're not that old, but...ah to hell with it,' she thought. "Excuse me," she began, "I'm looking for the Priestess Kyoto. Do you know where I can find her?"

The young woman nodded, "Hai," the slowly she added, "She lives..." she broke off not knowing what the word was, frustrated she motioned for Becca to follow her. She led her into the shrine and then down a hallway and into a room were a seemingly older woman stood sweeping the floor. "Gomennasai," she spoke to the woman, when she turned to face them the young woman pointed to Becca.

The woman smiled and nodded, motioning the younger girl to leave, once the girl was gone she spoke, "What can I help you with?" she asked.

Becca noted the accent but was glad she could speak English, "I'm looking for the Priestess Kyoto, do you happen to know where I can find her?"

"I do, she doesn't live to far from here. She's in at a smaller shrine at the edge of town," the woman informed her.

'Great more sun,' Becca grumbled, "Thank you. Could you give me directions on how to get there?" she asked.

"I'll be getting off in about ten minutes. If you can wait I'll take you to her," the woman offered.

"That would be great, thank you," Becca said gratefully.

"Why don't you have a look around and I'll find you when I'm done," she suggested, "Remember ten minutes," walking toward the door behind Becca.

"Right, ten minutes," Becca confirmed as she followed the woman out. Though they both went their separate ways. Becca followed the hall she'd came down and made her way outside to look at the art and sculptures that stood outside. Ten minutes passed in no time.

The woman met Becca and led her to find the Priestess. Twenty-five minutes later they were climbing the stairs to a much smaller Shrine than the first one Becca had been to. Becca and the woman waited patiently for someone to answer the door. When the door finally opened the woman quickly explained why they were there in Japanese. The man looked at Becca for a moment before stepping aside to let them in.

Becca remained silent as they were led to a large room to wait, she surveyed the art and scrolls that lined the walls, 'I just love this culture. They're art is amazing and beautiful,' she admired.

"Miss, when Lady Kyoto gets here I suggest you follow my lead. You don't want to insult her," the woman suggested.

Becca nodded and they both turned as the sliding doors opened. Becca looked back to the woman seeing her bow and Becca followed after her. She listened as once again the woman spoke in her native language to the Priestess. Becca waited, watching the other woman out of the corner of her eye, unsure of what to do. She heard Lady Kyoto respond to the other woman. Becca watched as she regained her posture and once again followed. She then saw Lady Kyoto motion for the woman and the other two people in the room to leave, while motioning Becca to stay where she was. Becca nodded in understanding and waiting for the others to exit.

**Don't worry folks this isn't the end of Ch. 8. I'm merely posting this portion of it so that you may have something to read while I'm working on the second part. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I'll have the next part up as soon as I can. Thanks again to my loyal reviewers!**

**DemonessLeader and fairyofmusic: You're both amazing! Here's your next chapter. (well part 1 of it anyways. Enjoy! )**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Japanese Words:**

_**Chihaya- **_**(hakama pants, white kimono shirt, and tabi socks) The traditional garb of a Japanese Miko (Priestess/Shrine Madien)**

_**Hai-**_** Yes**

_**gomenasai- **_**Excuse me.**


	9. Anyway pt 2 of 3

**Ok, here's part two. (I still don't own charmed) **

_...Chapter Eight..._

_...part two..._

Lady Kyoto surveyed Becca's appearance for a few moments before she finally spoke, this time in perfect English, "I know why you're here," she began, walking across the room to open the window, "And I can teach you what you need to know to defeat the enemy you've come to slay. Though I do not agree with the reasoning behind it, I will help you. This demon you searching for has been a major problem. He has been recruiting people with special abilities to train them and turn them into demons not only here in Japan, but all over the world..." she paused and looked at Becca with a smile, "As I'm sure you already know or you would not be here, correct?"

Becca nodded positioning her bag on her shoulder.

"You may put that down," Lady Kyoto offered.

"Thank you," Becca said lifting it from her neck and placing it on the floor beside her.

"Now, I only have one question to ask you," she waited for Becca to answer.

"And that you would be?" Becca asked kindly.

"Are you willing to learn everything I have to teach you?" she put her hand up to stop Becca from responding so quickly, "Before you answer, consider that this training is will not be simple magic, you'll have to take a potion that I brew to hide your witch blood from everyone, even your own kind. You will keep your powers, but should you use them it will break the spell and your true aura will shine through. Along with this training you'll have to learn to use an assortment of weapons. Do you think you can do that?" she concluded.

Becca thought for a moment, taking in everything that the Priestess had said before she answered, "Yes. I'm more than willing to learn anything you have to teach me. But if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you done anything to stop him?"

"I have tried, countless times. I am not strong enough yet to destroy him. I can sense great power in you, with my training you'll be able to vanquish this demon," she admitted.

"I know this is kinda stupid to ask, since you've just explained my reason for being here, but do you know that I'm from..." she didn't have a chance to finish.

"The future?" she finished, "Yes, your aura is strong. I can read just about anything through it. I sense the sorrow, sadness, and determination to do whatever you have to save your home from the evil that has taken over."

Becca nodded, "Thought so. So when do we start my training?"

"Right after you get some food in you," she answered, "Then once you've finished we'll begin your training. Starting with teaching you a few phrases in Japanese and a few of our customs. This is extremely important if you wish others to think that you are truly a miko. Know this; I have just taken you as my apprentice. So should anyone ask you are a miko in training."

"Yes mam," Becca said kindly.

The sliding door opened, Becca turned to see who it was. She saw the man from before walking in with a tray of food.

"Thank you, Akio. I had them cook prepare you a meal. Enjoy," she said to Becca as the man named "Akio" placed the tray on the table, "I'll return once you're finished with the things we'll need for this part of your training."

Nodding in thanks and understanding Becca sat down to enjoy the delicious looking food before her. She heard the others leave, but barely paid any attention to it.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_One week later_

Becca sat _seiza_ in the center of the of the large practice room waiting for Lady Kyoto. She had been summoned to the main room for reasons she knew had to do something with the second part of her training. As she waited her mind scanned over everything basic Japanese custom she'd been taught the previous week. She went over the many phrases she'd learned and the basic etiquette she'd had to learn. Such as the proper way to sit at the table. She found it rather uncomfortable but she had to suffer through it if she had any hope of defeating Ash. Then her thoughts turned to Lady Kyoto, she wondered what she would be learning next, what type of weapons she'd have to learn to handle. She was completely taken off guard as a ninja came through the window to her left. She jumped up from her place on the floor watching him, ignoring all her instincts that were telling her to use her powers to save herself. She stood her ground watching as he unsheathed his katana and poised it in front of himself. Scanning the room with the borrowed powers that had been mixed in that potion she had taken she found a staff lying not to far behind her. She slowly backed away from him as he advanced at the same pace. She had one hand behind her searching for what she needed. Finding it just as he attacked, she threw it before her to block his attack.

Realizing he'd missed his target the ninja somersaulted back preparing to strike again. Again she blocked him. On and on he would strike and she would block. Finally he stopped assaulting her and stood from the floor sheathing his katana. He stood there watching her.

Becca was slightly out of breath from having to block all his angled attacks, she was watching with narrowed eyes trying to figure out what he was doing. Realizing from his relaxed stance she figured he wasn't going to do anything. She lowered the staff in her hand. Just as she did the ninja moved with lightening speed, before she was even able to process what he was doing, the next thing she knew she was looking at the blood painting her hands from the wound on her arm. She turned from the ninja, who was standing as he was before, to find a throwing star embedded in the wall behind her. She grabbed the star from the wall and turned to find the ninja had gone. 'Damn it,' she thought angrily placing her hand over her bleeding arm.

"Never lower your defenses, that is how you fail," Lady Kyoto said as she walked into the room.

Becca spun around to face her teacher, "You planned this?"

"Yes, it was a test to tell me how much training you would need in combat. You're better than I expected you to be, but you still failed," she said coming to stand before her apprentice.

"I had a little martial arts training as a child, my grandmother insisted," Becca said looking to her arm to calculate the damage.

She nodded, "Isamu, come meet your new student."

"New student?" Becca repeated.

The ninja from before stepped out of the shadows, "You were right, m'lady. She's strong," he said as he removed his mask, revealing a handsome young face.

Becca stared at him, hardly believing that someone so young was already a master of Ninjitsu.

"So you will train her then?" Lady Kyoto asked though she already knew the answer.

The young man nodded, "What is your name?" he asked Becca.

She was about to answer but Lady Kyoto beet her to it.

"Her true identity shall remain a secret, and I have yet to think of a name for her," she informed him.

Becca gave her a funny look then turned her gaze back to her new teacher.

"Perhaps you should call her Hitomi," he suggested turning his gaze from the Priestess to Becca.

Lady Kyoto looked to Becca then back to the teacher, "I shall consider it. I will wait until she has been trained, before I give her a name. Now get to work you two and I'll be back within the three hours to check on how well you've progressed," she said leaving the room.

'What is going on? Why did she get so upset when he suggested Hitomi? What the heck does that even mean?' she wondered as she stared after her mentor.

"Come let's get to work," he said drawing her attention back to him.

"Listen...uh...what'd she say your name was again?" Becca asked unable to remember.

"Isamu," he answered.

"Yeah, Isamu. What was that all about? And how do you know English? I've never heard of a Ninjitsu warrior that could speak English," she stated honestly confused.

"It is rare to find such a ninja. I have been following certain demons around and in my travels I picked it up, I was in America for a while so I had to learn it to blend in better. The art of the ninja is to be able to blend into her surrounds, to be invisible," he explained removing the belt holding his scabbard.

"But what was the deal with Lady Kyoto? What does Hitomi mean exactly?" she asked wanting to understand.

"Hitomi means 'pupil'" he told her.

"Pupil as in student?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, Pupil like the pupil of your eye. In Japan the name is given to women with beautiful eyes," he said not answering her question about the priestess.

Becca nodded in understanding, a smile formed on her face, "Thanks for the compliment," she said moving to her bag on the floor. She pulled out an old shirt and went to rip it.

"What are you doing?" Isamu asked.

"Ripping this, I need a bandage for my arm. I don't want it to get infected and I don't have any bandages," she explained.

"Here," he said walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a strip of cloth, "Use this instead." Isamu walked over to her taking the shirt away and handed her the cloth.

"Thanks," she said taking it and trying to tie up her arm.

Putting her shirt down on the bench next to them, he took the cloth from her, raised her kimono sleeve up above the wound and tied the cloth securely around the wound, "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to cut you so deeply."

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse. So shall we begin the training?" she asked pulling the sleeve of her kimono down.

He nodded he walked over and picked up two staffs and tossed one to her. She caught it easily. He moved to attack, she blocked. This cycle repeated over and over for the next four hours.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Four hours later_

"I think you deserve a break. You've trained hard in the last four hours," Isamu said drawing his staff back, dropping it to his side.

Becca pushed away a strand of red hair that had fallen out of the traditional pony tail, "Four hours? I thought Lady Kyoto said she would be back in three?"

"She did. She's probably busy working on some of her studies or potions," he said off handedly.

Becca nodded, she could probably guess what the priestess was working on. Leaning her staff against the wall she walked over to the water that had been brought in for them. She took a few sips before putting it back down. She walked around the room admiring the weapons on their racks, "Will I be learning to use all of these?" she asked Isamu.

"I'd imagine that was up to you. Not everyone is able to wield these weapons. It depends on what you're comfortable with, though every miko is required to learn to use the longbow. Its tradition," he explained standing next to her examining on of the elegant bows before them.

"So how many other weapons am I going to have to learn?" she asked pulling a katana from its scabbard to examine the detailing on the blade.

"That, I assume, would be up to Lady Kyoto," he said unsure of the answer.

Becca nodded and continued her observation.

"You know despite of what she names you, I think Hitomi would be a great nickname. Since I don't know your real name, I have to call you something don't I?" he mused.

"I suppose so," she agreed placing the beautiful blade back in its home.

The door opened behind them and they both turned to see Lady Kyoto walking into the room carrying a scroll.

"Are you ready to show me what you've learned?" she asked Becca.

"Yes, m'lady," Becca answered taking another quick sip of her water before grabbing her staff and standing in the center of the floor.

Lady Kyoto made her way to the front of the room to watch.

Isamu took his place before Becca and they both bowed. Isamu raised his staff beginning once again the cycle of their attack and block game. One would attack and the other would deflect it. Once or twice they landed hits on each other.

Becca only winced as the staff tore flesh on her shoulders and sides. She'd grown accustomed to the pain; everything was numb from the blows she'd taken in the four hours of practicing. After ten minutes of the sparing Lady Kyoto called a halt. Both fighters tired from their previous training, lowered their weapons using them as leverage to keep them up right.

"Very well done. He has taught you well. Congratulations your first day of training is complete. You will begin your archery lessons tomorrow and will alternate between the weapons you choose. I would ask that you choose those weapons now, you'll need at least two others," she instructed.

Bowing Becca turned to the weapon rack and pulled the katana she had looked at before, a small dagger, and a smaller sword. "You said at least two; does that mean that I can choose more?"

Lady Kyoto nodded, "If that is your decision. Do you feel that you would be comfortable using these weapons?" she asked.

"I believe so, m'lady. I've used daggers before. I have little experience with swords; however I am willing to learn to use them. I don't know how to explain it but I feel drawn to them, like I'm going to need them in the fight," Becca stated honestly. She'd been drawn to the katana since she first laid eyes on it. It was rather strange, yet comforting at the same time.

The lady nodded again, "Very well. Now I have some good news. I have finally decided on a name for you and I find it most fitting."

"Really? Is that what you've been doing m'lady, trying to figure out a name for me?" Becca asked.

"Yes, most of my time has been spent thinking of a name. I have chosen Akane," she announced.

"And what does that mean, m'lady?" she asked.

"It means, my young apprentice, brilliant red," she stated, "I considered many other names for you but this one stuck out the most. And watching you fight I believe I made the right choice. What do you think?"

"I like it," Becca said honestly.

"Good, now I believe it is time for bed. _Oyasumi nasai_," she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Rubbing the sore muscles in her right arm, Becca put her staff away and gathered her small bag.

"You may want to soak in a bath before going to bed," Isamu suggested, "It will help the muscles and you'll be ready for tomorrow's lessons."

"_Arigato_," she said smiling, "_oyasumi nasai._"

"_Oyasumi nasai_," he answered watching leave.

Becca made her way to her room. Once there she did as he suggested and took a nice bath. The water burned her cuts, but it was needed for them to heal. She rested her head against the back of the tub placing a cool cloth on her forehead. As she sat there her thoughts traveled to Chris. She wondered how he was doing. She wondered what he was doing. She'd finally come to terms with her realization that she had indeed fallen for him in such a short amount of time and constantly found him in her thoughts when she had free time. Christina would've scolded her for not concentrating on the mission at hand, but hey she was already ignoring that to kill Ash. As his name passed through her mind she opened her eyes, having made sure she was clean and that her open wounds were dressed she got out, got dressed and climbed into her futon. Soon falling asleep with thoughts of Chris floating through her tired brain.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_One week later_

Over the past week Becca had mastered the _Yumi_ and the _Tanto. _She was well on her way to mastering the _katana _and _wakizashi. _Due to the dangerousness of those weapons she had to practice with _shinai_. She found them rather interesting and easy to use, but the hurt like hell when you got hit by one of them. Today however she found herself training with the staff instead of the _shinai._ Shrugging it off, she focused on the sheer joy of having mastered the _Tanto _and _Yumi_ so quickly. Lady Kyoto and Isamu both had been impressed, according to them the longbow was one of the more difficult weapons to master; it was rare that someone master it so quickly.

"I've decided that today we'll be working with the staffs again," Isamu informed her, "I feel we need a change of routine."

"Ok," she said not really caring.

"Today we'll work on focusing on your opponent. You've showed excellent skill in blocking and attacking, but we need to test how well you do when your opponent isn't teaching you. This meaning I won't be going easy on you this time," he stated.

"Easy?" Becca repeated, "You think the training you given me with this thing has been easy. There were countless times I remember you nearly taking off one of my limbs."

"It's all part of the training," he shrugged, "Now prepare to fight and remember I'm not holding back this time, so don't feel the need to hold back on me."

Becca took a deep breath, "Ok," she answered taking up a defensive stance ready, waiting for him to strike only he didn't. Instead he started humming and walking around leisurely. Confused at his actions Becca kept her staff up, but as she watched him it went to her side, loose. That's when he struck, like lightening. Becca felt her hand stinging were he'd hit it. She prepared herself again waiting. This time he simply stood there as he had the first time she met him, staring at her. This time she wouldn't let her guard down. As the minutes ticked by slowly and he stayed rooted to the spot, her thoughts drifted to those of her friends back home. He struck again, hitting her other hand. 'Damn it! Stay focused,' she said angrily shaking her hand to shake out the stinking sensation his staff had brought. There were a few times that she'd stopped his attacks and retaliated against him hitting him. Back and forth, back and forth, just as the other training sessions.

The battle went on like this for another five hours, until finally the sliding doors opened and Lady Kyoto stepped in wanting to watch.

Becca was extremely frustrated at herself for constantly losing focus and Isamu's different ways to distract her only made it worse. He'd pulled the talking to her about things she was interested in, talked about her family and friends. Each time she had completely let her guard down. She'd even fussed at him a few times and his reaction was always some off handed thing, he blew it off as if it didn't matter. He was playing with her she realized, teasing her, like they were children and not adults. She was beginning to wonder exactly how old he was. When the priestess took her seat at the front of the room Becca stood her ground, constantly chanting 'Stay focused,' in her mind.

When she called for them to begin, he started humming. First it was 'mission impossible' and he was circling her with a smile on his face the entire time. She attacked, he blocked. Next it was him singing some off the wall song she'd never even heard before and no matter how hard she tried not to think about the song and wondering what it was her thoughts slipped away and she was rewarded with a 'smack!' on the wrist. 'Shit!' she thought shaking it out returning her gaze to the ninja warrior before her. 'Hmm...Ninja warrior. I wonder what idiot gave him that tit...Ow...le' she thought as she was smacked again. She growled softly and glared at the man before her, who was still smiling. She attacked and landed a few good hits before backing off as he started to defend himself.

He smirked at her.

She scowled back, she didn't like his games. This was supposed to be a serious matter and here he is joking around when he was supposed to be teaching her. Her temper rose slowly as they continued his little game of 'stay focused and try to hit me.' 'I'm really going to kill him if he doesn't stop smiling,' she thought as then preceded to jumping around, doing twirls, leaps, dips, kind of like a ballerina. 'What the hell is this guys problem?' she thought once again earning herself another hit. After assaulting her he went back to his jumping and dancing and twirling, then began to hum the theme song for 'The Pink Panther.' 'Oh dear God, not that,' she thought rolling her eyes and dropping her staff.

Smack!

"Ow, damn it!" Becca said rubbing the back of her head where it had made contact with a wooden staff.

"You have to focus if you wish to defend yourself. How do you ever expect to kill anyone if you can not focus?" said a voice from the front of the room.

"But m'lady, how can I focus when he's humming the theme song for 'The Pink Panther' and jumping around an idiot?" Becca asked gesturing to her so called teacher, who had actually stuck his tongue at her. She turned to him, "I thought you were supposed to be some kind of great Ninjitsu warrior? Why the hell are you acting like a child?"

Isamu stopped his silliness and stood very seriously before her, "I'm doing this to try and teach you to control yourself. If you can watch my actions and stay focused you'll be able to watch anything your opponent will throw at you. You have to be prepared for anything, in battle you can not afford to loose focus no matter how stupid or cruel your opponent is acting."

"Well I'm sorry but it's kind of hard for me to focus when someone keeps bringing up childhood memories that I've tried years to suppress," she countered.

"Exactly why you have to focus," he said.

"Akane, why don't you go meditate for a while. Clear your mind of everything that you can. Work to lock away those memories so they will not hinder you in battle. We can pick this up after you've had time for a break," Lady Kyoto suggested.

Throwing her staff to the ground she turned and stormed out of the room.

Isamu turned to the priestess, "She is to easily tempered, if she doesn't not gain control on that she will never have any hope of defeating this demon."

"I know, she's been really stressed this past week. She's growing weary of staying around here and training. She worries that if she does not complete her training soon it will be to late to do anything," she said looking after the girl, "Let's let her calm down and begin again. I know she can do this, she just has to have the right motivation."

Becca marched out into the rock garden and sat down upon one of the larger stones. Taking deep, slow breaths she tried calming her nerves. Eventually, she was able to do so, and once she had she closed her eyes concentrating on the sounds around her. Using them to help her even more. As she continued listening to the sounds of the birds, the waterfall near by, and the sound of the wind in the trees, she felt herself calming. She stayed in this peaceful, quiet, calm, serenity for about an hour. Unable to sit in the back straining position any longer she opened her eyes and looked around her at the rock garden. 'Maybe there's a way to focus on two things at once,' she thought as she picked out the sound of the rushing water flowing over the rocks in the spring and the birds chirping and singing as they soared through the sky or sat under the branches of a tree. She continued this exercise on various other things she could hear, see, touch, or smell. Using all of her senses. And was finally able to actually maintain the focus they wanted her to have. Except she had more that she could focus on. She climbed slowly down from her perch and made her way back inside to find Isamu to try again.

She found him sitting in the large room in the position she had just left moments before. Not wanting to disturb him she turned about to leave.

"Are you focused enough now to try again?" he asked not moving or opening his eyes.

She turned back to face him, "I believe I am," she said confidently.

"Then lets begin," he said standing in one swift smooth motion grabbing up his staff with him.

Becca walked over and picked hers up off the ground, she set herself again watching Isamu. When he attacked this time she dodged and sent her staff into his gut, quickly regaining her stance.

Isamu was there again trying to attack.

She blocked and used her staff to push him away from her.

He stumbled back a little but moved again, this time his staff connecting with his target.

Shaking it off, she took her stance again, then decided to strike him. She caught him off guard by this move he raised his staff up to block and she used hers to wipe his feet out from under him, sending him falling on his back. She quickly poised her staff at his neck, pinning him to the ground.

He laughed as he put his hand on her staff to push it away, "Very well done," he commented.

Becca held the staff firm in its place.

He looked at her surprised by the strength she had.

"Wonderful, I knew you could do it," Lady Kyoto called from the doorway clapping.

Isamu's eyes jumped to the priestess, he hadn't known she was standing there.

Becca still held her staff firm to his chest, "You were right, m'lady," she began, "The meditation worked. I found what I need to focus."

"I can see that. Congratulations, now you may let him up," the Priestess said as she made her way further into the room.

She removed her staff and held out her hand to help him up.

Isamu took it slowly trying to figure out if she was going to turn on him as she pulled him to his feet. Moving those thoughts aside he turned to Kyoto, "So what brings you here this time m'lady?" he asked.

"I have news," she said holding up a scroll, "News on the demon."

Becca gripped the staff in her hand, "What sort of news, m'lady?" she asked.

Lady Kyoto grimaced, "Bad. He's captured more recruits. My sources haven't been able to pin point his exact locations but they believe that he is only a few miles from here in an old warehouse."

"How many more of those kids is he going to kidnap and brainwash?" Isamu asked.

"Does it matter? The fact is that he's still doing it. Where did he get these 'recruits'?" Becca asked.

"The states. My informants tell me he got some out of the south, some from up north, and some from the San Diego/ San Francisco areas," she answered.

'Luke!' Becca thought worriedly being sure to mask it with anger, "We have to do something. I've trained long and hard for this. I think I'm ready to fight him," she said.

"No, you've done well. But you are not ready to take him on, not yet," she said.

"But he could kill those kids by then. I'm sure that's what he does to most of them. I seriously doubt the all go willingly," Becca countered.

"I'm sure he does, but you can not face him until you've been completely trained. You're not fully prepared..."

Becca broke in, "I refuse to sit back and let him brainwash innocent kids. I am ready, I can defeat him," she said with conviction.

"That is what your instincts are telling you, you're witch instincts. I told you, if you use your powers then..."

"I know! I'm sorry m'lady but I can't do this. I can't sit back and let him continue killing and brainwashing these innocent children. I won't use my powers. I know enough to fight him," Becca broke in again, "I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me," she said turning on her heel and leaving the room to gather the things she would need. Unfortunately for her Isamu followed her out of the room.

"Akane, you are not ready for this battle," he shouted after her.

She ignored him and kept walking to her room. Walking over to the bed she pulled down her hair, ran a brush through it quickly and put it back up. Then she grabbed her arrows while shouldering her _Yumi_. Then she placed her _Tanto_ in the inside pocket of her Kimono. She fastened the _katana _and _wakizashi_ to her belt and grabbed her fan and mask getting ready to walk out the door. But her way was barred.

Isamu stood, arms cross his chest refusing to move.

"Isamu get out of the way," she said calmly. She'd already made up her mind and she wasn't about to let him change it.

"Akane, you're not prepared to fight him. Not yet. Let me train you a few more days," he insisted.

She shook her head, her auburn hair rippling like waves around her shoulders, "No, I've already made up my mind, Isamu. I'm going today, that's all there is to it."

"It's suicide! You could get killed," he persisted, trying to make her see sense.

"Maybe, but I'm going to save those kids anyway that I can. Their life is more precious than mine," she paused and met his gaze, "_Koketsu ni irazunba koji o ezu_."

Hearing the proverb his arms fell to his sides. He couldn't argue with her. Hell he wanted to go with her, but knew this was her fight. He nodded and stepped aside allowing her to walk out. He grabbed her arm just before she was gone, "_Ayamachitewa aratamurauni habakaru koto nakare._"

Becca smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine. You're a great sensai," she walked out of the shrine and down the first flight of stairs. She turned around to find him standing in the doorway; she waved and called, "_ja ne,_" before turning and sprinting down street that she sensed the demonic aura.

Isamu stood watching her disappear into the night, "Good luck," he said into the wind before turning and going back inside.

**Well there's part 2. So why was Lady Kyoto so upset at the name Isamu wanted to give Becca? Why's Isamu so worried about Akane (as Lady Kyoto officially named her in order to keep her id a secret.)? Could it that he loves her or does he just consider her family? What will happen when Becca finds Ash's warehouse? Will she really be ok? Well sorry, you'll have to read and find out in part 3. lol. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this. It's really hard to finish something when you're about to fall asleep. Ok I really don't know when I'll be able to get part 3 up. I'm lucky I finished this one without passing out. **

_**Japanese words: **_

_**ja ne means see ya.**_

_**sensai (I pretty sure mostly everyone knows what this means but if not) means teacher or master.**_

_**Koketsu ni irazunba koji o ezu is a Japanese proverb meaning "If you do not enter the tigers cave, you will not catch its cub." (Basically: "Nothing ventured, nothing gained")**_

_**Ayamachitewa aratamuruni habakaru koto nakare another Japanese proverb meaning "If you make a mistake, don't hesitate to correct it."**_

_**Shinai a bamboo sword**_

_**Oyasumi nasai goodnight**_

_**Arigato (another one I'm sure most of you know) means Thank you.**_

_**Wakizashi is a small sword usually paired with the katana (something the samurai's use to wear. If you're confused you can look it up on wikipedia)**_

_**Yumi means Longbow. **_

_**Tanto means Knife**_

_**Katana (another one everyone should know) is known for being the choice weapon for samurai warriors.**_

**If I missed any of the words let me know. I explained the names in the chapter, so I should be fine there. Well good night everyone!**

**Please DO NOT forget to R&R!!!**


	10. Anyhow pt 3 or 3

**Wow, I can't believe how great things are going with this story. I've already got the next few chapters planned out. All I have to do is sit down and write them. I hope I'm not confusing anyone with all the Japanese, if I did I'm sorry. But I did put the translations at the end. Anyways, so here's the final part of chapter eight. (I hope...) Just kidding. It is. After this is done we'll be seeing Chris again. **

_...Chapter Eight..._

_...part three..._

Becca sprinted full out following the demonic aura to Ash's warehouse. Her determination to save those innocent children overriding her fear. She knew Isamu's words could possibly come true, but she had to try. Sensing a demon she slowed to a walk. Pulling her mask on. She approached the corner of the building and looked around. A demon was standing guard at the main entrance. Using her knowledge of demons she knew if she took him out someone would know and that would have them coming down on her. Something she didn't need. She scanned the area for another entrance. Her gaze stopped on a fire escape, then moved to the building next to it. She made a rough calculation of the gap between them, then turned from the corner to find a different, darker route to the neighboring building. Moving from one dark alleyway to another until she reached her destination. Looking up at the tall building she found what she needed.

She glanced around to make sure she was alone then made her way over to the dumpster located beneath the ladder she need to climb. Pulling herself up onto the lid she reached for the ladder and began her climb. Moving at a fast pace, reaching the top the lifted her leg over the edge and stood on the roof, then made her way to the other side and looked down upon the warehouse. She noted there were no guards on the roof and was glad. Her gaze traveled to the fire escape she needed.

The gap between the two buildings wasn't that large. 'If I jump I risk breaking something,' she looked at her bow, 'It's not long enough to use to volt across. Maybe if I can find something...' her thoughts trailed off as she scanned the rooftop for a poll or something that would of use. Finding only a rope she picked it up and moved back to the edge, her eyes scanned the other roof again. A smile spread across her face as she quickly formulated a plan. Pulling an arrow from the Quiver on her back, she tied one end of the rope securely to the arrow, then removed the _Yumi_ from her shoulder, loaded the arrow, pulled it taught, took aim, and let it fly.

The arrow zoomed across the gap and embedded itself into the side of the warehouse. Pleased with her work, Becca took the other end of the rope and tied it off on a nearby poll. Returning the _Yumi_ to her shoulder she removed the _wakizashi_ from her belt, a memory from one of her lessons flashed through her mind.

_"Most question the strength of this sword mainly b/c of its size. But have no doubts, this blade is just as strong as any katana and the scabbard is as equally strong. With this scabbard you could shield/block any attack from a bladed weapon and it would take no damage from the fight," Isamu said handing her the small weapon._

'If its strong enough to use as a shield, then it's strong enough to hold my weight,' she thought climbing on the lip of the rooftop, placing the _wakizashi_ over the rope taking a strong hold on each end of the scabbard then leaned forward. She zipped across the gap quickly and landed silently on the platform of the fire escape. Pulling the sword from it's sheath she sliced the rope and it fell into the shadows. Returning the blade to its home she placed it back on her belt and went to the window opening it, careful not to make any noise. Glancing into the room first, before climbing in and closing the window. She glided lightly across the floor, listening intently for any signs of movement as she pulled the door open. Sticking her head out, she took in her surroundings. A long hallway lay to her left and a closed window to the right.

Stepping out into the hall she quietly closed the door behind her, then moved down the hall, her steps light. A little ways down she heard voices coming her way, she quickly ducked into the nearest door and found herself looking at flights of stairs. 'Just what I needed,' she thought as she descended the stairs carefully, running down them. Taking in the number as she went she was glad that she had been wearing the _jika-tabi _that Isamu had given her instead of the traditional _tabi socks and geta._ Nearing the end of the last flight she slowed and went to the door. Looking through the glass she saw two demons shimmer out of the room.

Cautiously she opened the door and entered the room. Scanning the area with her eyes and her senses she found Ash two rooms from where she stood. Taking a deep breath she moved forward, her footsteps falling light, yea deliberate as she made her way to the main room. She was sure to push away all negative thoughts, all doubts, and all her fears, everything that would hinder her in battle. She focused on keeping her steps light and her breathing even.

Becca soon found herself standing before the door that would lead her to Ash. Shrugging off her _Yumi_, she reached back pulling another arrow and setting it before she opened the door. She didn't even bother closing it behind her as she moved into the room. She found Ash standing before what she assumed was his new recruits. Her eyes scanned over the group and spotted someone she'd hoped that she wouldn't see. Luke was standing among the group but he, she noticed, was the only one bound. She looked to the person holding his leash and could sense a faint demonic aura, she guess he had once been a recruit and had already started training, started to turn. She moved her gaze back to Ash and raised her bow taking aim. She knew what she was about to do was insane; she knew she should just kill him while his back was turned, but she couldn't. There would be no honor in the kill, (Japanese culture had really rubbed off on her) and furthermore she wanted to see the face of the demon that killed her grandmother.

Taking in a breath she spoke in a raised voice, almost shouting, "Oni!" Everyone's attention was drawn to her, she ignored all but Ash.

Upon hearing her voice he had spun around to face the intruder. His eyes narrowed, taking in her appearance and possibly sensing for her powers. When he realized what she was, his eyes widened for a brief moment before returning to normal, _"Que voulez-vous?_"

Becca held her form as she ordered calmly and firmly, "Release them!" changing her voice so that Luke would not recognize her.

Ash stared at her a moment then laughed, "And if I don't?" he asked in a French accent.

In response she pulled the bow taught, "You will die," she stated simply.

He laughed again shaking his head. A demon appeared between them and moved to attack her.

Becca released the string. The arrow soared through the air and pierced through the demons flesh to his heart before it began to glow. Seconds later the demon exploded. After releasing the first arrow Becca loaded another, aimed and let go. The arrow flew through the remains of the recently vanquished demon and hit its target in the shoulder.

As growled as he took hold of the arrow in his shoulder and pulled it out, snapping it then throwing it to the ground.

Becca chanced a glance to the kids and saw the young demon preparing to throw a dagger her way. She quickly loaded her bow, aimed, and shot. The arrow pinning his raised arm to the wall behind him. Turning from him she had just enough time to block an attack from Ash's katana with her bow, she quickly pushed him away with all her strength sending him back a few feet. This gave her enough time to load another arrow and fire again. This time embedding into his arm.

Again he removed it and threw it to the ground in pieces, "Haven't you learned miko? Your arrows do not work on me," he stated.

Ignoring his words she loaded another arrow, pulled, released. Again and again and again, she repeated the action until he was pinned to the wall behind him by the four arrows. Using this time she loaded another and turned it on Luke, taking aim, she released. The ropes that bound him dropping to the floor, freeing him, "Get the others and get out," she commanded before turning back to Ash.

Luke did as she said and led the others to the exit.

Ash had managed to free himself in a matter of minutes and was advancing on her, "You'll pay for that," he said attacking, slicing her bow in two with the force of his blade.

Becca jumped away quickly pulling her own katana from her side and was ready when he attacked again. She blocked each attack effortlessly. She mentally thanked Isamu for his teachings as she fended off another of his attacks.

Realizing he wasn't going to get inside her defenses using his blade he tried a different tactic. He slowly backed off lowering his weapon, watching her.

She stood unmoving, watching him. She knew what he was doing. She had trained for this very thing long and hard with Isamu and Lady Kyoto. He was waiting for her to grow impatient or for her to loose her focus, neither of which she would do.

The two stared each other down for over half an hour. Each refusing to be the first to look away.

Finally tired of waiting Ash spoke raising his sword once more, "Are you not tired young miko? You've been standing there holding that heavy sword for a while now, do you need a break?" Hoping to make her loose her focus.

However Becca did not answer, she remained in a defensive position.

Seeing as that didn't work he tried again, "Come now, surely you don't think that your strong enough to defeat me. Though I must say, I'm surprised that you've lasted this long."

Once again she did not answer.

Ash's face contorted in rage as he grew tired of waiting. He launched forward bringing his sword down for a killing blow.

Becca jumped back a little to block it and sent him flying back.

Landing on his feet he charged again.

Standing her ground Becca waited 'til he was on her before ducking and sweeping his legs out from under him.

Ash fell to the ground, katana flying up out of his hands as he landing flat on his back.

Instantly Becca held the blade of her katana to his throat and caught his sword with her other hand holding it down as well, glaring at him, daring him to move. She went to make the killing blow, when he started laughing, "I see nothing humorous about this situation, I see no reason why you should be laughing when you face death," she spoke moving both blades closer making a thin line appear on either side of his neck.

"You will not kill me," he said still laughing.

Becca moved both blades closer, "Oh really? And what makes you think I wont?" she asked.

"B/c of this," he said turning his head slightly before speaking in his native tongue, _"Apportez-le dedans!"_ he shouted.

Glancing to the door she saw two demons ushering in a injured young man. Looking back to Ash once to make sure he hadn't moved she tightened the blades before turning back to get a good look at the guy. Her eyes widened behind her mask, _"Shimatta!"_ she muttered loud enough for Ash to hear. Realizing that despite her efforts he had tricked her. She looked to Ash glaring at him, _"Kon'aro."_

"Now, is there any need for naming calling?" he asked lightly.

She dug the blades deeper, "Let him go," she demanded, "Now!"

Ash raised a brow, despite the pain it caused him he made a signal to the demons and they both poised their weapons at the young man. One at his neck the other in his back.

"He's just a kid, let him go!" she demanded digging it further.

"Go ahead kill me," he said, "but just so you know they have strict orders to kill all prisoners upon my demise."

Looking to them again she saw the guy arch his back and knew the demon had pressed it against him. She tried to come up with a way to kill Ash and the other demons and save Luke, but found nothing. Realizing she was stuck, there was no other way out she cursed herself for being an idiot, 'Damn it. I have no choice,' she angrily moved the blades away from the demons throat in defeat.

Ash stood smoothly and reached for his katana.

Becca drew it away holding hers at him, "Let him go, first!" she demanded sending him an icy glare.

"You have no more power here," he said stepping forward to take his blade.

When he made for it she threw it hard enough for it to embed itself into the floor behind her making it so that if he went to retrieve it he'd be killed, "Let him go!" she demanded pressing her blade into his shoulder letting her powers wash over it and burn him.

Ash stepped back raising a brow, then shimmered out and shimmered in behind her grabbing up his sword to attack her.

Becca spun blocking the attack and shifter her wait to send him to the floor, she pinned him with foot holding the blade just above his heart, "I said let him go!" she repeated. When he made no move to give his orders she used her powers and lashed out burning him again. She turned to find the demons holding look loosen their grips on him and start toward her. She quickly drew her _wakizashi_ and held it out daring them to come closer. She saw Luke, who was now free, remove his bounds and look to her. She tilted her head signaling for him to run, she watched him hesitate for a moment. She threw the _wakizashi _at the demon nearest to him and his exit and it exploded as it embedded into his heart, causing the other demon to charge her in rage. As he did so she yelled for Luke to run. Before the demon had a chance to turn to look she removed her blade from Ash to him, running him through. She glanced in his direction and saw he'd did as she'd said. A minute later she was being pushed forward and landed on the floor. She turned to see Ash standing over her in the same fashion she'd done to him. Except she was smarter, she kicked his sword sending it into the air then rolled away as Ash had turned his attention to the blade.

She rolled to where the _wakizashi_ had fallen and gathered it up as she stood. Katana in one hand and it in the other she stood waiting for Ash to attack her again. But it never came. Instead she felt a burning pain in her side, she dropped the _wakizashi_, holding firmly onto her katana she gritted her teeth and brought it around her in a circular motion taking out the two demons that had shimmered in behind her, "Ever heard of fighting fair?" she asked Ash.

"I'm a demon, we don't fight fair," he retorted as he charged her.

She moved pasted the pain in her side, raising her katana to block his. Pushing him back, "I thought samurai's were supposed to fight with honor. How is it honorable to fight someone three to one? I think you're simply afraid of losing to a woman."

Rage flashed in his eyes, "I fear nothing!" he snapped.

"Then why not fight me alone and prove it?" she asked as more demons appeared in the room.

"Fine," he snapped, "No one interfere. She is mine."

Becca prepared herself for his attack, when it came full force she was barely able to fend it off. Pushing him back the best she could she attacked.

The two fought back and forth for another half hour. With every minute Becca became weaker and weaker due to the blood loss. The wound in her side was throbbing at every attack, every block she did.

Ash sensing her loss of strength gathered his own ready for the final blow, the one that would end her life. Once he had he charged forward brought the katana up in one swift movement then brought it down in an arch.

Drawing up all her miko powers Becca raised her blade with the last of her strength blocking it. When he backed away in shock at her ability to have been able to block his attack, she dropped the katana unable to hold it anymore and fell to her knees holding her side. Her vision began to blur, she was seeing spots. Taking deep breaths she tried to regain her senses. She was finally able to force away the spots and blurred vision, but was unable to do anything about the pain. She watched as Ash knelt before her and tensed when he raised his hands to her removing her mask. She glared at him with pure hatred. She had failed. After all those years of seeking him out to kill him, she had failed, "Just go ahead and kill me. You won," she snapped.

Ash placed her mask on the floor beside him, "I won on a technicality. I think I'll keep you until you've regained your strength and we'll finish this," he told her.

Becca gave a short laugh, "So now you try to uphold your honor. I'd rather die."

Shaking his head he stood and motioned for two demons to help her, _"Enlevez-lai."_

Doing as they were ordered the two demons lifted her and carried her through the room through a doorway. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out from the pain in her side and the blood loss.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_One week later_

Becca raised her head from her chest with a groan, she had been sitting against the same wall with her hands shackled over her head for what she believed had been a week, it was hard to tell due to the fact that the dungeon she'd been placed in had no windows and if it had a clock there was no way to read it with the constant darkness of the place. Every muscle in her body ached from their limited use. Her arms were completely numb. The last time she'd been out of the cell was to use the restroom and that was a while back. They hadn't brought her food in a while either. She guessed that they probably forgot about her, or was actually going to let her die. She groaned at that thought, "If that's their plan I wish they'd just get it over with and not make me suffer," she said with a raspy voice. 'I could really use some food and water right about now,' she thought bitterly willing them to hear her, 'And I could really use a toilet too.'

As if they'd heard her thoughts the door opened, spilling very little light into the dungeon at the bottom of the stairs. A demon carrying a fire ball in his hand descended the flight of stairs leading to the cells below. The fire ball, however small in size gave off enough light to see, "The boss wants to see you," he told her through the bars on her cell.

Becca narrowed her eyes, trying to block out some of the harsh light, "What does he want now?" she asked realizing it was the only demon Ash had working for him that actually seemed slightly concerned with her treatment.

"Are you not hungry?" he simply asked.

She was about to say no when her stomach betrayed her, "A little," she answered.

The demon opened her cell and stepped in. Closing his fist to extinguish the fire ball he set to work unlocking her shackles. Once finished he reformed the fire ball in his palm.

Becca lowered her arms slowly, not wanting to pull any muscles. She flexed and stretched each muscle in her body carefully before even attempting to stand. She was grateful that this demon wasn't as pushy and rude like the others. Once the feeling had returned to her arms she used them in attempt to push herself up, but struggled to do so. They hadn't been used in so long they'd lost their strength.

Seeing her struggles the demon reached out a hand to help her and easily pulled her to her feet, giving her time to steady herself.

Becca gave him a grateful smile, though she didn't know if he cared or not. She stood a few moments on wobbly legs, slowly; hesitantly she began to walk around. Once she was sure she could manage the trip on her own she nodded to him.

Taking hold of her arm he guided her out of the cell and up the stairs. Led her through the halls, rooms, and on to the dining room, where Ash sat waiting.

Sending him an icy glare she remained standing beside the chair that the demon had lead her to.

Ash stood from his seat and walked toward her.

She had to fight the urge of jerking back to stand closer to the demon behind her, "Why have you brought me here?" she asked.

"To let you eat of course. From what I hear the last guard forgot to give you your meals yesterday, needless to say he was dealt with," he told her.

Becca merely crossed her arms, stating that she didn't care about what happened to the demon or any of the demons for that matter. The demon beside her guided her to sit and she did so without complaint. She sat watching as he pulled the dishes of food closer to her. From the corner of her eye she saw Ash standing there watching her, "Don't you have anything else better to do?" she snapped. She hated being watched.

He smirked, "As a matter of fact I do. So I'm sorry to say that I won't be joining you. Feel free to eat as much as you like. And once you're done _Tatsuo_ will take you to have your wound cleaned and redressed," he said before shimmering out of the room.

That was the first time she'd ever heard the demons name. She turned to him, "_Tatsuo_? Is that you name?" she asked wanting to make sure it wasn't just a nickname.

The demon nodded, "Eat," he said crossing his arms to wait beside her.

Becca scowled and turned to the food sitting before her, she turned up her nose when the smell of fish made her stomach lurch. She fought the urge to vomit as she reached for it and turned to Tatsuo, "Could you get rid of this? It's making me loose my apatite."

Tatsuo gave her a funny look, "You don't eat fish?" he asked.

Becca shook her head quickly, "No, I hate it. The smell of it alone makes me want to puke."

Taking the dish he made it shimmer out then crossed his arms again.

"Thanks," she said before turning back to the other many delicious foods sitting on the table. So took large helpings of a few of them and ate.

An hour later she set back in her chair and sighed content. She hoped with the amount she ate if they forgot about her it would last a few days. Though she doubted that would happen after what Ash did to the last demon that didn't feed her.

"Are you finished?" he asked causing her to jump.

Becca jumped out of her chair and faced him, seeing who it was she scowled before grabbing her side and doubling over in pain, 'Damn it!' she thought as she pulled her hand away seeing blood staining it. The next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground and carried into the hospital wing of the warehouse and placed on a bed. She looked up to see Tatsuo standing beside her bed with his arms crossed over his chest and then saw a small elderly woman rushing into the room with bandages. Becca closed her eyes trying to fight away the pain. She could hear the little woman humming softly, she didn't know if she was trying to sooth her or just simply humming happily while doing her work, either way it was lulling her to sleep. Then there was nothing but peace and darkness.

A few hours later she opened her eyes expecting to see the constant black abyss of the dungeon, but was instead greeted by tan walls and bright lights above her bed, 'Wait, bed?' she thought feeling the soft mattress beneath her body and the blankets draped over her. Unable to resist she sat up slowly and looked around, 'That's right,' remembering the events before she feel asleep, 'I'm in the hospital wing,' looking to her right she saw Tatsuo sitting in a chair his chin resting on his chest. She laughed at the site causing him to stir and look at her.

"The boss said for me to take you back down to the dungeon after you rested," he said standing.

"Did he say it had to be right away?" she asked.

He thought for a moment then shook his head, "I'll give you twenty minutes. Then I have to take you back."

She nodded in agreement and slowly stretched, careful not to open her wound again, "How bad was it?" she asked.

He raised his brow in response.

"My wound, how's it healing?" she continued, wondering how much longer she'd have to deal with the pain.

"The doctor said it would be a few days before it heals. As long as you take it easy," he relayed to her.

"That should be easy I'll be locked in a dungeon," she muttered swinging her legs over the bed wanting to walk around for a while before she was confined back to her cell, complete with shackles. She made a quick stop in the bathroom adjoining to the wing, then walked over to the window and looked out at the busy city below. She'd almost forgotten she was in a completely different country, though it did have similarities to her home. Leaning on the sill she placed her head in her hand and watched the people below. She wanted to take in as much as she could before she went back into the dark hell she'd been in. Before she knew it she heard Tatsuo clear his throat behind her. She nodded taking one last look at the city before turning and letting him lead her to the dungeon. She followed silently behind him through the many room, hallways, and then down the stairs.

Instead of leading her to her previous cell he led her into a different one. Becca looked around the cell and noticed that unlike her other one this one would allow her to move around a little instead of being in one spot. Instead of a single bolt with two cuffs, there was a single bold that had two chains dangling from it, each with enough length that she could stand and walk a short distance in each direction. It wasn't much, but it was better than having to be stuck like a fly in a spider web all day. She turned to find Tatsuo opening the cuffs hanging on the end of the chains.

"Come on," he said gesturing for her to sit.

She nodded and went over holding her hands out. Watching as he latched each one and stepped out of the cell locking it behind him. She watched him disappear up the stairs and heard, rather than saw the door closed. To release some pent up energy she paced back and forth as far she the chains would allow. Her thoughts turned to the ones of her friends. She felt dizzy all of a sudden, her head was pounding. Unable to stand she sat down and leaned against the wall pulling her knees up to her chest and propping her chained hands on them. She rested her head on her arms trying to push away the dizziness and pain, but to no avail. She merely fell into a deep sleep filled with memories rather than dreams.

_"Hey!" a voice called across the street._

_Becca looked over and saw Chris standing from the stoop of the manor and coming her way. She smiled, "Hey!" she called back._

_Chris paused at the road, looking both ways before crossing to meet her, "Your up early for someone who drowned themselves in alcohol last night," he said standing in front of her._

_Becca grimaced, "Yeah, don't remind me."_

_"So what are you doing up so early?" he asked._

_She gave him a funny look, "I could ask you the same thing," she countered with a smirk._

_Chris shrugged, "Wyatt," was all he said._

_"Oh, yeah. Well I'm actually on my way to the airport," she said pointing in the direction of the place._

_Confused he asked, "Why? You tired of this neighborhood already?"_

_She laughed, "No. I have some business to take care of," she looked at her watch, "And I'm afraid if I'm going to make my flight I need to be on my way. It could take a while getting past the security."_

_He nodded in understanding, then looked around, "You're walking there?" he asked surprised._

_"Well yeah, it saves money," she said as she began walking away. To her surprise Chris followed._

_Silence passed between the two as they continued down the street._

_Unable to sate her curiosity as to why he was still beside her she said, "Chris can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure," he said glancing at her._

_"Are you following me?" she asked cautiously._

_"No. I just thought you'd like some company. It's a long walk."_

_Looking at him she could sense there was something else, but decided to drop it and offered, "Thanks."_

_"Don't mention it," he shrugged, "So I take it your feeling better after last night that raspberry tea helped?"_

_'So that's it,' she thought with a slight chuckle, "Rosemary," she corrected, "and yes it helped. I feel just fine, thanks for asking."_

_"Ah...That's good," his voice trailed off._

_Again silence passed. Becca merely looked ahead of her as they made their way to the airport. Glancing at the surroundings, she calculated it would take at least another twenty minutes before they reached their destination. She had just started descending into thoughts of home when Chris spoke._

_"How well do you know that Luke guy?" he blurted after the long silence._

_Becca stopped walking and stared at him in surprise._

_Realizing she was no longer walking with him he stopped and looked at her, "What?"_

_"Why would you ask that?" she wondered aloud._

_"Something he said last night...concerned me," he said hesitantly trying to think of how he should word his thoughts._

_"What'd he say?" she asked walking to stand beside him._

_"When he came to get me he said that he'd tried to get your information out of you so that he could take you home, but something didn't seem right. I'm not really sure if I'd trust him," he confessed._

_"Oh," she said with a small smile, "No worries, he's a great guy. He really would've just escorted me home, just as you had. He wouldn't have done anything."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked, slowly taking a step forward to start walking again._

_Becca followed his lead, "Yeah. He's really kind, even in my drunken state I heard the worry in his voice before he went to get you," she paused, "What were you doing there, anyway?" she asked finding it a bit ironic that he would be there when she needed help. 'Hell I'm lucky he was there,' she thought._

_"Piper owns the club, so I'm there a pretty good bit," he said._

The memories, dream shifted...

_Turning her gaze back to the window she said, "You don't have to wait with me. The attendant said it would only be half an hour until they got the plane ready for takeoff and it's been fifteen minutes already."_

_He didn't answer._

_Turning from the window she moved to a near by bench to sit. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall behind her. The long walk in the sun had drained most of her energy, she couldn't wait to get on the plane and take a nap. Her mind drifted into a haze and she slowly began dozing off._

_Feeling something rub against her arm and feeling a thud on the bench beside her, her eyes shot open and she turned to see a little kid playing next to her. Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet and went back to the window to make sure she stayed awake._

_"What do you find so fascinating out there anyway?" Chris asked behind her right ear._

_Becca jumped, she hadn't known he'd been standing there, having him so close was a little unnerving. Taking a deep breath to calm herself first, "Nothing really. I just have to find something to do so I can stay awake. The sun drained my energy on the way over here."_

_Chris moved to stand beside her, "I thought so," he said handing over a bottle of water, "Here, this should help."_

_She looked at the bottle a minute before taking it, "When did you get this? The last time I saw you, you were leaning against the column."_

_He smirked and turned his gaze out to the planes._

_Scowling Becca opened the bottle and took a few sips before resealing it and tried handing it back to him._

_"Keep it," he said not looking at her._

_"But what about you? After I'm on the plane you'll have to walk back home. You need this more than I do, I can get something on the plane," she said still trying to give it to him._

_Shaking his head he looked at her. He studied the determined look on her face, "I'll be fine," he said pushing her hand away, gently._

_Her scowled faded as she felt her cheeks start tingling. She turned her gaze from his hand on hers to the window biting her bottom lip trying to fight away the blush that was about to surface._

_"You look nervous," he commented removing his hand, "Have you never flown before?"_

_"I've flown a few times, but never in a bird this big and it was a long time ago," she admitted._

_Chris smiled, "Bird huh?" she looked at him and nodded, he turned his gaze to look at one of the planes, "It isn't that bad. Once you get up there you'll be fine."_

_"I know," she said opening the water taking a long swig before replacing the top, "Thanks."_

_He nodded._

_"Hey could I ask you to do something for me?" she said placing the water in a side pocket on her bag._

_"Depends on what you ask," he told her crossing his arms comfortably over her chest._

_"I'll be gone a while, I was wondering if you could gather my papers and put them on the porch for me. I don't want them to get wet while I'm gone, if it rains. I'd ask you to throw them away but I'd like to keep them and read them when I get back. That way I can see what all I missed," she added with a shrug, "That is if you don't mind."_

_Chris pretended to think for a moment, "I think I could do that."_

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

_Four days later_

Hearing the door open Becca lifted her head and opened her eyes to see who it was. She watched as three demons entered the area, through hazy vision she noticed that two of them were dragging something, or rather someone, into a cell directly across from hers. Whoever it was wasn't putting up a fight. 'Must be knocked out,' she thought even with the disorientation of her mind. She watched as they bound the person to the wall and heard, rather than saw, them leave. The two were laughing and the third simply followed them out slamming the door behind him. As the sound carried through the room her head starting pounding. Her body was sore from having slept for so long, she didn't even know what day it was. She'd been in and out of it since they brought her back from the hospital wing when she'd reopened her wound. She closed her eyes again and welcomed the black abyss of sleep.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

**Well that's the end of chapter eight, completely. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed! **

**fairyofmusic: Glad you liked it! **

**GrangersTwin666: Thank you, I'm glad you loved it. Hope this update is soon enough for you. That part should be coming soon, I think...**

**Japanese words:**

_**Yumi**_**: Longbow**

_**wakizashi: **_**Small Sword**

_**Jika-tabi:**_** heavy duty footwear worn in Japan. Mostly worn by ninja and samurai.**

_**tabi socks: **_**Traditional Japanese socks.**

_**Geta: **_**a form of Japanese footwear that resembles both clogs and flip-flops.**

_**Oni:**_** Demon**

_**Shimatta: **_**Damn it! (Slang)**

_**Kon'aro:**_** You bastard. (Slang)**

_**Tatsuo: **_**Dragon man**

**French Words: (even though I don't think there was that many of them in here shrug)**

_**Que voulez-vous? - **_**What do you want?**

_**Apportez-le dedans! - **_**Bring him in!**

_**Enlevez-lai. - **_**Take her away.**

**Phew! That was crazy. Well off to start on the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R!!! **


	11. Complicated pt1

**Ok, so just wrapped up three parts containing Becca. Now it's time to get back to Chris. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I am so sorry it took so long to get this one up. Though it seems that his chapter will also have parts to it. I was having major trouble with one part so I decided that since I'd written enough before it, then I would go ahead and update with what I had so far. I will try to have the other part up ASAP. My weekend is pretty packed. So here's part one...**

**Enjoy! (A/N: I don't own Charmed!!!)**

_...Chapter Nine..._

_...Part One..._

Arriving back at the manor Chris paced the attic floor trying to figure out what he had been doing with Becca that morning. He knew that he had walked her to the airport and that they had talked, but what he didn't understand was why he had been flirting with her. True, she was a nice young woman, but he was engaged. Bianca was waiting on him, counting on him back home to complete his mission. He shouldn't be flirting with someone else while he was engaged. True, Bianca would never find out about it, but it wasn't right. He couldn't seem to help doing it though. I just seemed to happen; there was something about being around her that made him drop all his masks despite his efforts to keep them in place.

"Chris!" a voice floated up the stairs.

Turning his attention to the door he saw Phoebe walk in.

"I thought I heard you up here pacing," she said crossing her arms, "Something wrong?"

Chris shook his head, "No, just thinking."

"About that guy at the club last night?" she asked.

Chris looked at her, "No, why would I be thinking about him?" he asked.

Phoebe shrugged, "What about the girl he was talking about?"

'Shit,' he shook his head, "No," he lied evenly.

She raised a brow at the young whitelighter then walked over to the book as if searching for something, "So who were they?" she asked off handedly.

"I don't know," he said semi-honestly. He knew Becca, kind of. But he'd just met Luke for the first time last night, so it wasn't really a lie.

Phoebe glanced at him then went back to the book, "Well it seemed like he knew you and he said that the girl knew you, I just figured you'd know them. But since you don't, do you think that maybe they're demons?"

Chris rolled his eyes at the thought as he turned from her, "I seriously doubt it. Why would demons come into P3, get drunk and then ask for my help? No, they're both mortal. Neither have any magic ability," he said.

"How can you be so sure? You said yourself you barely know them," she retorted.

Chris sighed, knowing that she didn't mean any of it; she was trying to bait him. He knew she was dieing to say what they all said, rather often, 'Chris, you really need to lighten up. Take a break now and then. All this demon hunting isn't good for you,' or something to that extent. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "I know what you're getting at. You're trying to turn this into one of those 'you need to take a break' type things. You probably think that I'm lying when I say I don't know her, but I'm telling you the truth. I hardly do. I've only spoken with her a few times. She got drunk, pointed me out and the guy she was with came and asked me if I could take her home. That's it. I just helped them out a bit, that's all."

Phoebe stared at him, then sighed, "Well maybe you should. They both looked to be about your age, it would do some good to hang out with them for a while. Get a different change on things, one day wouldn't hurt," she offered, "You really do need a break. I understand you mission here, but if you continue to work non-stop without any breaks it can end up being the very thing that will make you fail," she said wisely.

Chris stared at her.

"Just think about it," she said before leaving the attic.

Chris stood there staring at the place Phoebe had just been standing. He'd really like to hang out and be a normal guy for once, he really would. But he couldn't, not when the fate of the future rested on his shoulders. Turning to the book he decided to put off his search on finding the woman the Elder's had everyone looking for, and go back to his main reason for being there. He wasn't giving up, he just decided that if she was still alive she would eventually use her magic again and he'd be ready.

Having searched the book for hours he looked up from its pages and stared at the wall across from him. 'Maybe I should try to use some of my informants again. Maybe in the months that's passed something new as come up,' with that thought he orbed down to the underworld.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Appearing in Byff's lair he found the demon sitting on a rock muttering incoherently to himself, "Byff," he called.

The demon tumbled from the rock in surprise, "Wh...wh...what are you doing here?" he asked quickly getting to his feet.

Raising a brow, Chris crossed his arms.

"I...I...I mean, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while...in m...months," he said quickly rubbing his hands together nervously.

Chris observed the demon before him before speaking, "I've been busy. So what's been going on down here, anything new?" he asked.

The demon looked around before returning his gaze to Chris, "I...I...can't. They'll kill me if I tell you anything else," his voice faltered.

"Byff. If you don't tell me, they won't have time to kill you. I'll do it myself," Chris warned.

The demon flinched before nodding quickly. He knew Chris could kill him easily, "There's a sam...samur...samurai demon trying to gather others to...to...to train them," he said.

"Train them? Train them in what?" Chris asked.

"Th..the art of the samurai. He wishes to use them...against the Charmed Ones...he wants the child," he said quietly.

Chris nodded, "What's this demons name?"

The meek demon looked away in thought placing a finger to his lips, "I...I can't remember his name," he finally spoke.

"Are you sure you don't know his name?" Chris asked giving him a suspicious look.

The demon Byff, nodded fiercely, "I am sure. I am sure," he said.

"Then I suggest you find out what it is," Chris warned, "B/c I'll be back."

"Yes...yes...I'll do as you ask," Byff said before shimmering out.

Shaking his head Chris orbed out.

Arriving atop the Golden Gate Chris took a seat on the platform of the bridge. Looking out at the bay he ran the information on the demon through his mind again, I don't remember seeing anything in the book on a samurai demon,' he thought. He wasn't surprised; he'd run across a number of demons that weren't mentioned in the book. He hoped that he would be able to get more information out of Byff about him. All he had to do now was wait.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Three weeks later_

"Byff you better have that information for me, I've waited for three weeks. You've had plenty of time to get it," Chris warned as the demon came through the arch of his lair.

Trembling far worse than Chris had ever seen him, "I have it. Yes...yes...th...the...the demons name is Ash Terrigan."

"Where is this Ash Terrigan now?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, the last I heard he was in the south, but he's no longer there. I don't know anything...else. No one does," he said flinching back, afraid Chris would strike him.

Chris sighed in frustration, 'How can demons just loose track of someone like this guy?' he wondered.

"I do know something else though," the demon spoke up.

Chris looked at him.

"He hails from France," he informed.

"A French Samurai?" Chris asked. He'd never heard of such a thing.

Byff nodded quickly, "Yes and he can speak fluently in four languages; French, English, Japanese, and Chinese."

Nodding in response to this information, "Is that all you know?" Chris asked.

"Yes...yes...everything. It's all I know," the demon muttered.

With a quick nod Chris said, "If I find out that you've told any of the other demons, I can destroy you from the comfort of my home, so I suggest you do not double cross me."

Byff's eyes widened in fear, "I...I...understand. I...will say nothing."

"Good," Chris said before orbing out and to the manor.

Appearing in the attic he went to the book to search for this 'Ash Terrigan.'

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Three hours later_

Flipping over the last page of the book Chris closed it in defeat. 'Nothing. Nothing, about Ash Terrigan anywhere. Not one single little detail,' he thought moving from the podium to the old sofa a few feet away, collapsing onto it. 'Who could this guy be?' he wondered. He was not surprised at not being able to find anything, there had often been times when the demon he was searching wasn't in there, but with this one he was aggravated. After having to wait for just his name for so long he'd hope the demon would've been in there, but no such luck.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of an Elder's voice in his head. Standing to his feet he orbed out.

"Ah, there you are," Kelly said behind him.

"Yeah, what's going on?" he asked seeing a large wave of whitelighters going into the Golden Hall.

"We have terrible news. There have been reports from all across the world pouring in about missing people," she answered as she guided him through the crowd into the Golden Hall.

"Missing people?" he repeated in a tone meaning he didn't see the point in all the panic he could sense in the crowd.

"These people have special powers and abilities. There have even been accounts of ones going missing from your area," she told him, "Have you not sensed anything?"

Chris shook his head as they took their seats, waiting to hear the rest of the news. He watched as the Head Elder stood motioning for silence.

"As you may have heard several people have gone missing. Though it is mostly teens and young adults, there are a few children among them..." there was a collective gasp, "The other Elders and myself have been looking into this for quit sometime and have found that the reason for their disappearance is connected to a group of demons that have banded together, for reasons we do not know. We need everyone here to be on alert for any signs of strange demonic activity in your areas. It is imperative that we try and figure out who the demon is in charge and why he's taken these young ones."

Chris sat thinking deeply, 'Group of demons banding together, missing kids, but Byff said that this Ash Terrigan was recruiting for demons to join him,' then it clicked, 'What if he couldn't get them on his side? He would do anything to get more recruits, Wyatt did it a number of times, he's the reason behind this. He's the one that is responsible for their disappearance. He's going to train them and turn them into demons, to go after Wyatt!' Turning to the Head Elder he debated whether he should tell them or not. After looking around the room at the other whitelighters gathered, he decided not to. 'Better not. It would only cause more panic,' which didn't need to happen. Chris sat silently waiting for the Elder to finish talking, so that he could go search for this demon.

Once the Elder had finished the other whitelighters and Elders filed out of the room, Chris among them. The others were talking about what could be done to find the 'young ones' and how they were going to have to get their charges to stay alert too.

Hearing the many different conversations Chris shook his head and orbed to the manor. Appearing once again in the attic, he began pacing as he went over everything Byff had told him about Ash. He knew that the demon hailed from France, but it was highly unlikely that he would be there training his new recruits. He'd been told that the demon could speak fluently in four different languages; French (of coarse), English, Chinese and Japanese. Knowing that Samurai were native to Japan that ruled out his being in China. And had he been in America or any other English speaking country there surely would've been more information floating around about the missing people. So that only left one place he could be, Japan. 'But what part of Japan?' Chris thought.

Going over to the table that held all the potion making equipment, he picked up a crystal and searched for a map of Japan. Laying the map out he began scrying for the demon. He waited and waited and nothing happened. 'He must have magic protecting the place,' he concluded as he folded the map up and put it away. Looking at his watch he decided to go to the club and talk to the sisters, before he would fully begin his search.

Orbing into the back room of the club Chris walked out into the main bar area to find the sisters. Making a quick scan of the room he found Piper sitting at the bar talking with the bartender, he made his way through the crowd to the bar.

"Chris? I wasn't expecting you to be here," Piper said seeing him take a seat next to her.

"I needed to talk to you before I left," he said.

"You're leaving?" she asked, "How long are you going to be gone this time?"

"I don't know, until I can track down this..." he looked around to make sure no one was listening, "demon."

Piper nodded, "You're really doing a lot of demon hunting. You should really..."

"Don't say it," Chris interrupted, "I know, you guys think I need to take a break. I get it, but until the demon behind turning Wyatt is found I won't be able to do that." Before she could speak he continued, "Well I just wanted to let one of you. I've really got to get to work." Turning from the bar he entered the crowd. He sighed in frustration as someone was shoved into him for the tenth time.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Shifting his position, Luke stared ahead of him at the projector screen on the wall. He had no interest in the in-flight movie they were playing, his thoughts were on more pressing matters, the events of the day and how he'd ended up in Tokyo, Japan with just the blink of an eye. The main thing on his mind at the moment was the young miko that had appeared out of nowhere back at the warehouse. He could sense the aura of magic that she possessed and wasn't surprised at her abilities with the longbow. He knew that traditional miko's were taught to use such weapons. Though it was rare that traditional miko's had long flaming red hair, they usually wore long black hair. Thinking back on her, he'd had a sense of familiarity when he heard her speak. The first time she spoke he hadn't noticed it, but the last time...when she had told him to run, something in his mind clicked and an image of someone he'd met in San Francisco formed in the forefront of his thoughts...Becca.

_Struggling against the two demons that held him captive Luke was rewarded with another punch to the gut. He doubled over the best he could, then heard a voice shout out in French and knew immediately who it was._

_  
The two demons lead him back into the room he'd just escaped from, thanks to the help of the miko. When they entered the room he straightened up looked at the scene before him. The miko was holding both blades to the demons throat. He watched as she glanced his way then turned back to Ash, probably to make sure he hadn't moved, then she slowly turned back to look closer at him. He saw her eyes widened behind her mask in recognition, and heard a soft mutter escape her lips, but was to far away to understand what she'd said. _

_"Kon'aro," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. _

_"Now, is there any need for naming calling?" he asked lightly._

_'Kon'aro? What does that mean?' he wondered as he watched on. _

_She dug the blades deeper, "Let him go," she demanded, "Now!"_

_Ash raised a brow, despite the pain it caused him he made a signal to the demons and they both poised their weapons at him. One at his neck the other in his back._

_Luke didn't flinch when the weapons were poised at him, though he was nervous at what would happen, he refused to show it._

_"He's just a kid, let him go!" she demanded digging it further._

_"Go ahead kill me," he said, "but just so you know they have strict orders to kill all prisoners upon my demise."_

_When she looked his way again the demon holding the blade to his back pressed it to his flesh, feeling the blade Luke arched forward to avoid it. He watched as she seemed to be deep in thought, considering her options, then slowly she lowered the blades in defeat._

_Ash stood smoothly and reached for his katana._

_She drew it away holding hers at him, "Let him go, first!" she demanded._

_Though he was unable to see her face he heard the icy tone in her voice. _

_"You have no more power here," he said stepping forward to take his blade._

_When he made for it she threw it hard enough for it to embed itself into the floor behind her making it so that if he went to retrieve it he'd be killed, "Let him go!" she demanded pressing her blade into his shoulder._

_Ash stepped back raising a brow, then shimmered out and shimmered in behind her grabbing up his sword to attack her._

_Luke watched transfixed as Ash appeared behind her grabbing his sword. He wanted to yell to her to look out but no words came to him. _

_Luckily she spun blocking the attack and sent him to the floor then pinned him with her foot, holding the blade just above his heart, "I said let him go!" she repeated. _

_Ash said nothing and the demons kept their hold on him. _

_He saw something rush over her sword to Ash's skin and saw him flinch in pain. He guessed she was using her powers against him. He noticed with this move the demons holding him loosened their grips and started towards her. _

_She quickly drew her smaller sword and held it out daring them to come closer. _

_He quickly set to work removing his bonds and looked at her. _

_She tilted her head signaling for him to run._

_Luke hesitated not really wanting to leave her alone with these demons._

_She threw her smallest sword at the demon nearest to him and his exit and it exploded as it embedded into his heart, causing the other demon to charge her in rage. As he did so she yelled, "Run!"_

_Seeing the sword flying his way he watched waiting to see who it would hit. As the demon blocking his exit exploded he gave one last glance to her before running for his life. _

Coming out of his thoughts Luke mentally kicked himself for leaving; if that had been Becca and something happened to her, it would be his fault for not having stayed to help her. He only hoped that it hadn't been her. He prayed that the familiarity he'd felt was merely his imagination. The only way he would know for sure would be to find her house and see if she was home. And if he couldn't do that, hopefully he would find someway to find her and make sure she was ok.

Before he knew it he saw everyone standing and lining up to exit the plane, unbuckling himself he stood and followed the others.

Five minutes later he was standing outside the airport trying to get his bearings. Looking at his clock his saw that it was seven and knew that P3 would be opened. He hoped that Becca would be there. She seemed to be the type to go to a club often. Seeing a security guard he asked for directions to the club. He listened intently to the man's instructions not wanting to get lost. It was absolutely crucial that he find out where she was or if she was ok. Thanking the officer he set out for the club. Thankfully he was able to find the place within ten minutes. He waited patiently in line with the rest of the crowd when his time came he paid the bouncer and showed his ID. He made his way as quickly as he could down the stairs and entered the crowd of people searching for Becca.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Luke searched for nearly half an hour with no luck. Deciding to take a break he made his way over to the bar to get something to drink, on the way he was shoved rather roughly into someone. Turning to apologize he saw a familiar face, "Chris?" he said to the retreating form.

Hearing his name Chris turned to find Luke standing there, "Yeah? Oh it's you."

'Hey, maybe he's seen her,' he thought, "Chris, could I ask you something?"

"Sorry, I've gotta get going. I've got some work to do," Chris said turning heading up the stairs.

"It's really important," he persisted following him up the stairs.

'What does this kid want? I don't have time for this,' Chris thought with a sigh, continuing his way out of the club.

Luke followed close behind waiting for a chance to stop him.

Exiting the club Chris turned heading for the manor, with Luke following he couldn't orb.

Once the way was clear Luke jumped in front of Chris, "Please? This will only take a moment."

Chris stopped and crossed his arms waiting.

Seeing he was waiting Luke tried to think of a way to ask what he needed to without Chris thinking he was a stalker, like he had last time.

When Luke didn't say anything Chris moved around him, "I can't wait on you all day. I have work to do."

Luke turned to follow Chris, sighing he blurted, "Have you seen Becca recently?"

Chris stopped and looked at the young man, "What?"

"I need to know if you've seen her recently," he repeated.

"No, I haven't seen her in three weeks. Why?" Chris asked giving him a funny look.

"Three weeks? Where is she?" Luke asked hoping once again that he was wrong.

"First you tell me why you want to know all this," Chris said.

"You have to tell me where she is. It's extremely important that I see her," he persisted ignoring Chris' words.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me why it's so important," Chris said firmly.

Groaning in frustration Luke replied, "I have to know where she is. I know you think I'm some weird psycho, but I'm not. It's really important that you tell me where she is, she could be in grave danger."

"What do you mean she could be in danger?" Chris asked, "Have you done something to her?"

"No I haven't done anything to her. If I had I wouldn't be asking you where she was, now would I?" he said angrily.

"She left," Chris told him, "She went away on business, out of the country."

Shaking his head Luke turned and started pacing and mumbling to himself, "It had to be her. She had to be the priestess, long red hair, and she said that he had been the one to kill her grandmother," he slapped himself in the forehead, "It was her! I can't believe I left her there...I was so stupid...I should've known she'd go after him..."

Chris listened unsure of what this guy was talking about, "What are you talking about and what do you mean she could be in danger?"

Luke turned to Chris, "Chris tell me something, you're really good friends with Becca right?"

Chris nodded, even though it was really a lie since he'd just met Becca a while back and had only talked with her a few times.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll show you instead," he said unsure of how to tell someone that their friend could possibly be killed be a demon, all thanks to you.

Chris gave Luke a funny look, wondering what he was going to show him.

Luke stuck out his hand and allowed the metal claws to extend.

Shocked at what he was seeing Chris stared at the claws then asked, "What are you?"

"I don't really know what you would call me. I've been called a mutant and..." he chuckled, "Becca told me that I was just 'gifted'."

"She knows about this?" Chris asked pointing to the claws.

He nodded, "Yeah..."

"You're not a demon are you?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm not a demon," he answered, then paused as Chris' question hit him, "Wait...how do you know about demons?"

Chris looked around seeing a large group of people heading their way, grabbing Luke's shoulder he guided him into an alleyway, "We need to discuss this somewhere else," he said before orbing them atop the Golden Gate Bridge.

Appearing on the bridge Luke didn't know what had just happened, "What are you?" he asked stepping away from Chris. Nearly falling over the edge of the platform.

Chris grabbed him and pulled him away, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked as he forced the guy to sit on the platform.

Looking around Luke finally realized were they where and tensed, "How did we get here?"

"I orbed us here," Chris told him taking a seat in front of him.

"Orbed?" Luke repeated, he'd never heard of it, "What are you?" repeating his earlier question.

"I'm a whitelighter," Luke was about to speak, Chris cut him off raising his hand, "What were you talking about earlier? You said something about a priestess with red hair and something about a grandmother? What's going on? And be sure to start from the beginning."

Luke nodded, "When I came to San Francisco I was in hiding. A demon was searching for people like me, people with 'gifts'. He's trying to recruit us to train us to use our powers, special abilities, for evil. He wants to turn us into demons. About a week ago he found me and took all the recruits that he'd gathered to his hideout for training..."

'Training, missing kids...' "You're talking about the Samurai Demon known as Ash Terrigan aren't you?" Chris asked.

He nodded, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I've heard of him, continue," Chris stated wanting to know more.

"We had only just arrived at his hideout at an old abandoned warehouse. He was explaining to us about the training that we would be going through and how things would run there, when a young miko appeared," he told him.

"A miko?" Chris asked trying to remember the meaning of the word.

"The priestess," Luke explained, Chris nodded, he continued explaining everything from the time she'd entered demanding he let them go, to the time she helped him escape the second time. When he'd finished Chris just looked at him for a few minutes before speaking.

"What does Becca have to do with all this?" he finally asked.

"The priestess had long red hair and when she told me to run it sounded like her..." he paused seeing Chris' gaze shoot to his face, "But I'm not 100 sure that it was. It could've been anyone."

'Wait, Becca went to Japan...' he thought, "Where was this demons hideout?"

"I think you already know that answer," Luke said knowing from the look on Chris' face that his fears were true. 'I really did leave her. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her,' he thought.

"Japan," Chris said in a monotone voice.

Luke nodded.

"Where is she now? Wait never mind you were just asking me that question, she has to be staying with someone..." convincing himself that she was with family or friends and safe, "Where is this warehouse?"

"Somewhere in Tokyo. I can't remember exactly it was dark when I escaped so I couldn't really see street signs or anything," he said.

"Ok, so you said that this person was a priestess?" Chris asked trying to come up with a plan to find out for sure.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Ok, look. I'll look into it," Chris said getting to his feet still in thought.

"I'll come with you..."

"No, this priestess risked her life to save you and the others. If you come you'll just end up a prisoner again, and her sacrifice if she didn't escape, would've been in vain. You're staying here, I have some friends that can protect you," Chris told him, "The best thing for you to do is to stay hidden. Come on," he said placing his hand on Luke's shoulder and orbing them to the back office of the club.

Appearing in the room Chris saw Piper opening the door, she jumped when seeing them.

"Chris what are you doing here and who is that?" she asked pointing to Luke.

"Someone that needs the protection of the Charmed Ones," he told her seriously.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"Piper listen, a demon is after him. They want his powers, well his 'gifts'. You guys need to keep a close eye on him. If they get their hands on him bad things will happen, trust me," he said.

Piper sighed in defeat, "Alright. How long do we need to look after him?"

"Until I get back," he answered.

"But you said you didn't know how long that would take? We can't..."

"Piper...do you really want this innocent being killed or turned evil?" he asked.

"Fine, but what's his 'gifts' that they're after anyways?" she asked.

Chris motioned for Luke to show her.

Reaching out his hand Luke allowed the claws to extend, "This," then held out his other hand allowing those to extend as well, "And this."

Piper stared at the claws with a small smile on her face, "Well you're just a modern day Wolverine aren't you? Alright put those things away. I'm afraid you'll have to hang out here until me and my sister's leave, that ok?"

"Yes mam," he said politely.

Piper nodded and motioned him out of the room, when he was gone she turned to Chris, "You better hurry back."

Chris smirked, "Hey, he could come in handy in the kitchen," he said before orbing out. Leaving Piper with a scowl on her face as she went back to the bar.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

**I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said I'll try to have the next part up in the next few days. Things are still pretty crazy so please continue being patient with me. Thank you to all my reviewers, you're ALL amazing. I hope this will sedate you long enough for me to write the next part. Oh, for those that took a peek at those drawings, what did you guys think? Have a great weekend everyone. Luv ya guys! Please don't forget to R&R!!! (It'll help to get the next chapter up.)**


	12. Complicated pt2

**Thank you all so much for you're kind words and support during this difficult time. It really means a lot to me. You guys are truly amazing. **

_...Chapter Nine..._

_...Part two..._

Appearing in the heart of Tokyo, Chris took in his surroundings. People filled the streets of the large glowing city. He had to admit Tokyo resembled San Francisco slightly. Shaking away the awe of the foreign land Chris set to out to find the nearest Shinto Shrine in hopes that they could help him.

Before he had run into Luke his only mission was to take out the threat to Wyatt. After hearing his story, however, his plans were altered. The possibility that the miko could have been Becca brought many things to mind, the first being that she would be in danger. That alone had been the deciding factor to alter his mission. The second being confusion, as to how she could possibly be a miko, he'd never sensed any sort of magic from her, granted he hadn't been around her that much and he'd never had any reason to stretch out his magic to try and seek it in her. Just thinking about her with powers made him curious. If Luke was right and she did, it made him curious to know what those powers were.

Going over Luke's words again made him uneasy. He hoped, if the miko had been Becca that she had gotten away. From what he knew about Ash, if she hadn't she really would be in a lot of trouble, if she wasn't already...He couldn't finish the thought. He refused to even consider that possibility. From the little time that they had spent talking he could tell that she was a strong young woman. 'Hell she went from full out wasted to nursing a hangover in less than an hour,' he thought, 'I've never seen anyone recover that fast.' He paused. 'Though a hangover is nothing compared to a Samurai demon wielding some sort of weapon and supernatural powers. Hopefully Luke was wrong, hopefully she's with that relative she was talking about,' he tried convincing himself. Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts away to focus on finding a shrine, he only allowed one final thought to process before turning his full attention to that task, 'If she didn't get away, I will do everything I can to help her. Ash Terrigan will die,' he vowed.

Coming to a intersection Chris stopped looking in both directions debating on which road to take. 'I have to find a shrine, that's the only way I'm going to know for sure. And if the first one doesn't know anything I'll get directions to the nearest shrine and ask them. And will continue to do so until I get some answers,' he thought. Making the choice to go left he headed down the street scanning each building he passed, turning down a curve he spotted a flight of stairs leading up to an arch way. As he got closer he could make out the arch was the entrance to a shrine. 'Finally,' he thought as he moved faster down the sidewalk to reach the shrine steps. Climbing them two at a time he walked under the archway to find a young shrine maiden sweeping.

"_Konnichiwa_," said a small shrine maiden as she swept the porch.

"Um...Hi, can you help me? I'm looking for someone," he said coming to a stop in front of her.

The maiden placed the broom down and motioned for him to follow her, "Come." They entered the shrine and turned down many hallways until they came to a stop in front of a door. The young woman knocked softly on the door.

Chris began to wonder if she'd knocked loud enough when the door opened to reveal a large room and a woman. He watched as the two conversed in their native tongue.

The young maiden turned and went back down the hall they'd come from.

"Come in," the other woman said.

Chris nodded and stepped into the room.

"So, she told me you were looking for someone. I'm not sure how coming here would help you find that person, but I'll do my best," she said closing the door and going to stand by her desk, "Who is it you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for a priestess," he said.

"Well I believe you've found one," she said with a smile, seeing he was about to speak she put her hand up, "Don't worry. I know what you mean. Do you know this priestess' name?"

"No," he said.

"Can you give me a description of this priestess?" the woman asked raising her tea cup to her lips.

"She has long red hair...she's about 5'4...and has green eyes," he said racking his brain for the information.

The woman put down her tea and looked at him, "I don't know of any priestess with that description," she said.

Chris mentally sighed with relief, "Thank you for your time," he said about to turn to leave.

The woman grabbed his arm, "I don't know of any priestess that matches your description, but I do know of someone who came here that does."

Chris gave her a look.

She nodded, "She came here a few weeks ago searching for the Priestess Kyoto."

"Did she say why she was searching for this priestess?" he asked, 'Kyoto, why does that name sound familiar?'

Shaking her head, "No, she didn't and I did not ask. I would have been rude of me to ask," she said.

Chris nodded, "Can you tell me where I can find this Kyoto?"

"I could but you would probably get lost, come I'll take you to her. I'm sure she could help you," she said leading him out the door and down the winding hallways.

Pulling her shoes on at the door she lead him out into the sun.

Chris was sure that he followed close behind her, "You said that she came here a few weeks ago?"

She nodded, "She was very polite. I'm curious, what lead you to think that she was a priestess?"

"A friend of mine visited a few weeks ago and said that while he was in town he spoke with a young priestess with red hair and green eyes. He said that she could help me with a paper I'm working on for school," he lied.

"Hmm...I've never...unless Lady Kyoto took her in as an apprentice. I haven't seen her since I dropped the girl off, so it could be possible," she thought aloud.

"She can do that? She can take U.S. citizens as her apprentices?" he asked.

"It's never been done before; most priestess' only take natives under their wing. Lady Kyoto doesn't follow the same traditions like the rest of us. She goes by her own rules. There's probably a reason she took the girl in. You'll have to ask her," she told him.

Turning down another street she motioned him forward, "It's just right around the corner."

A few minutes later Chris found himself standing in front of a smaller shrine as the priestess knocked on the door.

"When we get in here, you may want to follow my lead. You don't want to insult her," she told him, "If you do then she may not help you."

"Thank you," he said.

"Can I help you?" said an elderly man peeking around the door, "Oh, miss. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. Is the Lady in?" she asked.

"Yes, she's in the main chamber. Come in," he said stepping back allowing them to enter.

As he passed him the old man gave Chris a quizzical look. Unnerved Chris kept close to the other priestess, "Who was that?" he asked.

"He's merely a member of the shrine. He takes care of anything the priestess asks him to do," she said quietly.

Chris followed her down a few hallways. As they turned down another voices could be heard from the room ahead of them.

The priestess stopped at the doorway and gave a shallow bow, "M'lday I hope we're not interrupting."

Seeing the woman bow Chris followed suit not wanting to do anything to keep the Lady from helping him.

The two in the room looked at them.

"Not at all, come in," spoke a female voice.

Chris stood as the woman did and followed her into the room.

"What do we owe the honor of your visit? I haven't seen you in weeks," the Lady said.

"I've been busy at the Shrine, m'lady. The reason I'm here is b/c this young man is looking for the young woman I brought to you a few weeks ago," the woman said.

Chris noticed the guy leaning against the wall look up to listen to the conversation.

"Well thank you for escorting him, I feel if things continue as they have, I'll have to start paying you for your services," the Lady joked.

The woman smiled, "It's no trouble M'lady. Well I must get back to the Shrine. I'll try to visit you more. Take care m'lady," she said before turning and leaving.

Chris looked after the woman, unsure of what he should say or do.

"So are you a friend of Akane's?" the Lady asked.

Chris spun giving her a look, "Akane?" he repeated.

"Yes, that is the name of the young woman I took on as my apprentice," she explained.

"That is not the name of the person I'm looking for. I think maybe the other priestess was mistaken. I'm sorry I bothered you," he said turning to leave.

"I seriously doubt that she was mistaken. Are you not searching for a young woman with flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes?" she asked.

Chris stopped at the door and turned to look at her.

"My apprentice Akane is the one you seek then," she told him.

Coming back into the room, "Is she here?" he asked, "Can I speak to her?"

"I'm afraid you can't," she said.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"B/c she's not here, Akane left," the man on the wall spoke.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"She went home to San Francisco, or at least that's what she told us," Isamu said.

"She went home? When did she leave?" Chris asked.

"A little over a week ago," he replied.

"She didn't go home," Chris thought aloud, "If she had I would've known."

"How do you know Akane?" the Lady asked.

Chris looked at her, "B/c she's my neighbor."

"So you're from the states then?" Isamu asked.

Chris nodded.

The Lady frowned, "You said that she didn't go home?"

Chris shook his head; dread filled him as the truth forced its way to the front of his mind, 'Luke was right. Shit!' he thought. "Lady Kyoto, have you heard of the demon, Ash Terrigan?" he asked forcing those thoughts away.

"Ash Terrigan?" she repeated as she thought. After a moment her eyes widened, "Isamu, could you do me a favor and go to the abandoned warehouse and see how many demons are guarding it?"

"Why would demons be guarding the warehouse?" he asked.

"B/c the warehouse is basically the command center for this demons plans," she informed him, "Remember?"

Isamu's gaze went to the doorway of the room as the memories of the night Akane disappeared found their way back to him, "Yes M'lady," he bowed before disappearing out the window.

Chris watched silently as the two talked.

"I do know that demon, he is bad news," the priestess began, with a sigh she continued, "I asked him to leave so that we could talk." Chris nodded. "He doesn't know Akane's true identity and its better that it remains that way. It keeps her and her secret safe from being exposed. Not that Isamu would betray either of our trust; demons just have ways of finding these things out, despite our efforts to bury the information."

Confusion found its way across Chris' features once again.

The priestess surveyed him for a few moments, "She hasn't told you..." she paused debating if she should spill what she knew, "I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know. It could actually help save her. Becca shares many qualities with others her age; she's bright, caring, and very temperamental. However there is one quality that most do not have, something that makes her unique."

Curious he had to ask, "And what would that quality be, M'lady?"

She smiled, "She has powers..." she watched for a reaction as she said this. Seeing the surprise on his face she continued, "She's not really a miko, though I did give her a potion so that she could take on a miko's powers. She is a witch. And from what I've heard about the incident with the Elder's, she is the one you've been looking for. She's the one who caused that power outrage."

Chris eyes widened, "Are you sure?" 'How can that be?' he wondered.

Still smiling she nodded, "Yes. I'm very sure. My sources are very reliable."

Blinking a few times didn't have the affect he'd thought it would have; he figured if he blinked enough he would wake up from this dream. But no such luck. He'd heard right. The priestess had said that Becca was a witch, not a miko, and she had been the one that they'd spent so much time looking for. He felt kinda stupid for not realizing it before, but there was no need really. The good thing was that he could now tell the Elders and she could be assigned to a whitelighter, well once she was saved from Ash, she could be.

"Tell me Chris, what do you know of Ash Terrigan?" the priestess asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

Shaking his head to clear them he explained everything he knew from the Elders and one of his informants and then told her what Luke had told him. By the time he'd finished she seemed slightly upset and possibly a little pale, though it was hard to tell in the dimly lit room.

"I was afraid something like that would happen. I tried to tell her that she wasn't ready, I told her to train a few more days to give us time to come up with a plan, but she wouldn't listen. She said she had to go then; she couldn't sit back and wait for him to brain wash anymore innocent children. Even though I thought the idea was rather rash and stupid, I couldn't help respecting her for her decision..." she paused and looked at Chris, "I suppose I'd be wasting my breath if I told you the same?"

Chris nodded, "I'm going," he said flatly.

"I thought so," she said with a sad smile, "Do you know how to wield a sword?" she asked.

"Yes, M'lady. I do. I learned that skill when I was younger, my brother..." he broke off as she began.

"Your older brother is an evil over lord in your time. You're convinced that he was turned evil at the age he is now and so you came back to the past to save him," she stated. Turning to the window she spoke softly, "You and Becca have a lot in common."

Chris gave her a bewildered look, but before he could speak Isamu appeared from the shadows and quickly gave his report on the warehouse. Before the three of them set to work formulating a plan to save Becca and the children that Ash and his minions had turned evil and then vanquish said demon and his minions.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Orbing into the room just off the main chamber of the warehouse Chris got his bearings. He listened intently to try and see if the alarm had been activated with his orbing, when everything was clear he released a heavy sigh. 'Thank God,' he thought taking a deep breath, "Well here goes nothing," he said softly placing his hand on the door opening it quietly and stepping into the room.

At the opposite end Ash stood conversing with two of his minions.

Chris removed two vials from his right jacket pocket and threw them at the two minions; both were immediately engulfed in flames.

Seeing his minions burst into flames he spun, to face the intruder, pulling his sword from its sheath, "What do you want witch?" he snarled, "How did you even get past my demons?"

"Other than you dead and to free those that you've turned, nothing," Chris stated ignoring his second question.

"And do you plan to accomplish those goals by yourself?" Ash asked giving an amused chuckle.

Casually Chris placed his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Yea," wrapping his left hand around another vial filled with the potion to vanquish Ash.

The demon laughed, the sound echoed off the walls, "This is going to be easy," he stated before charging, sword raised, ready to attack.

Chris stood his ground and waited then removed the vial and chucked it at the demon.

Just as the others had, Ash was immediately surrounded by flames. Landing a few feet away from Chris, Ash smirked.

Waiting for the explosion, Chris was confused at the smirks appearance on the demons face.

Ash whistled an eerie tune, ice and a cold wind surrounded him, extinguishing the flames, "Is that the best you got?" he mocked as he raised his sword once again.

Thinking fast Chris jumped back in time to avoid the blow. Using his powers he threw the demon back before he could ready for another attack, 'Shit! They didn't say anything about him having that ability,' he quickly scanned the room for a weapon, spotting a katana hanging on the wall he sprinted toward it.

He didn't notice the look of surprise that passed over the demons face as he went soaring through the air or the demon disappearing during mid flight and reappearing behind him.

Pulling the sword from the wall Chris turned just in time to block a fatal blow from Ash's blade.

As the demon prepared for another attack Chris shot past him barely dodging the blade that had been swung in his direction.

'Think, think, think. Got to come up with another plan,' Chris thought frantically as he fended off each attack thrown at him.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Twenty minutes later_

With his blade locked with the boys, Ash reached out grabbing his opponents arm, then almost immediately released if as information flooded into his mind. 'The boy is connected with the Charmed Ones. I could use him to get more information on them,' he thought as the boy pushed him away again. Not wanting to give away his discovery he attacked again to distract his soon-to-be prisoner, so he wouldn't see the two demons that had been summoned to restrain him.

When the demons appeared behind the boy, Ash pulled back, "You're strong, I'll give you that," he said keeping the boy focused on him, "However," he nodded to the two, "You're not very smart."

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Seeing Ash back off Chris was cautious, never taking his eyes off the Demon Samurai.

"You're strong. I'll give you that," he said, "However," the demon nodded, "You're not very smart."

Chris realized his mistake as two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and shoulders, restraining him. He glared at the demon walking towards him.

"I had planned on killing you," he began, "But I think you would be of more use to me alive," he leaned forward taking the katana from Chris' hand, "Take him to my office. The trainers will be needing this area soon. We can interrogate him there."

Hiding his shock behind another glare Chris wondered what information they would try to gain from him. He was more than a little worried as a warm sensation spread up his arm, through the rest of his body. His vision blurred before he was over come with darkness.

**Well that's the end of chapter nine. I didn't think I would get it done, but I did thanks to my Opa. After a few days of mourning I realized that he wouldn't want me to stop writing just for him. He was always one of the people encouraging me to do my best and to do something that I loved and not what was expected of me from my parents. He helped inspire my passion for writing. So I decided that I would do whatever I had to, to get this chapter finished for you guys. I sat down on my floor, turned on some Celtic music and closed my eyes to meditate. (I found that bagpipes work best for me.) It was about half an hour later that the images came to me. I waited to they stopped then got up and started writing immediately. And here it is. (sorry to ramble I just thought I'd share that with you) It's amazing how even though someone you love is gone they continue to teach you things or remind you of things.**

**Well hope you liked it. I'm off to try and start on the next chapter. Please don't forget to R&R!!! **

**Thank you**** again for your support. **

_**GrangersTwin666: Thank you for those kind words. I really appreciate it.**_

_**DemonessLeader: Thank you. I'm really glad you like the story. **_

_**fairyofmusic: Here's an update. I hope you like it.**_

_**lizardmomma: yes, I thought the wolverine reference was a nice touch. Glad you liked it. And thank you for you're prayers they're greatly appreciated.**_

_**NaruXHinata-Rules: Glad you're enjoying the story. **_


	13. Down in the Dark

**I must say, it is always a pleasant surprise to find reviews and favorites in my inbox. I'm so glad that you all are enjoying my little story. I hope this chapter will make up for some of my slow updates. It's probably the longest I've written thus far for a single update, page, whatever you wanna call it. (Forgive my ramblings; it's nearly 6 in the morning. Don't worry though. I ALWAYS finish the chapter before I add the a/n to the beginning and end.)**

**Well here's chapter ten. Enjoy. (Oh, and I think I forgot to mention this in the last few updates. But remember I do not own Charmed.)**

...Chapter Ten...

Chris woke with a start as freezing cold water was thrown in his face. Blinking away the haze, he tried to raise a hand to wipe away the droplets of water that streaked his cheeks, only to find that his hands were bound securely behind him. He struggled against the ropes causing them to constrict, biting into the flesh of his wrists.

Laughter floated from three corners of the room.

"So he finally decides to join us in the waking world," said a cold voice.

Chris turned his head seeking the speaker, "You're the one who had your demons knock me out," he retorted.

"Yeah well..." Ash said stepping into the single ray of light that illuminated the room, "Do you know why I have not killed you yet?"

"B/c you decided to convert? Leave the dark side and join the side of light?" Chris responded sarcastically.

Ash laughed, "Funny, but no. Try again," he suggested.

Rolling his eyes Chris sighed, "Obviously I have something you need."

"Right you are. I tell you what, you tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go and forget that you vanquished two of my best minions," he said.

Chris gave a short laugh, "Right and I'm the bloody king of England. You and I both know that once you've got what you want out of me you'll kill me. Demons never forget someone who takes out their best minions."

Ash was silent for a moment as he surveyed the boy sitting before him, "Clever lad. Fine, tell me what I want to know and I'll spare you a slow, agonizing death."

"Not gonna happen," Chris said defiantly.

This brought an amused look to the demons face, "Don't be foolish boy. I'm sure you realize that if you don't talk we'll simply torture you until you do. So come, tell me what you know."

"You're not going to get anything out of me," Chris stated firmly.

"Sure I will," Ash said as he signaled to the demon on Chris' right.

Chris glared at the demon before him as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Along with the slight pressure he felt a sudden sensation of electrical volts forcing their way through his body. Refusing to show weakness Chris bit the inside of his lower lip, focusing on the pressure he was applying to the tissue there, ignoring the painful jolts in his limbs. Minutes later it was gone.

"Tell me what you know of the Charmed Ones," Ash said from his perch on the edge of his desk.

Shaking his head to clear his vision Chris stated with a firm voice, "No."

Ash raised a brow then signaled to the demon again.

Another wave of electricity was pumped through his system, this time the current was slightly stronger. Again Chris bit the inside of his lower lip, refusing to give in. A few minutes later the wave stopped.

"What do you know of the Charmed Ones?" Ash repeated.

Chris shook his head again, "Nothing that I'm going to tell you."

They repeated this process a few more times, each wave stronger than the first.

Chris' constant refusal to give him the information that he wanted and his lack of screaming was really pissing the Samurai Demon off.

"Why do you refuse when you know it's only going to get worse?" he asked leaning down to the boys eye level.

Narrowing his eyes Chris merely glared at him, not saying a word.

"Do you enjoy pain?" he asked.

Again Chris didn't speak.

"Do you enjoy torture?" the demon snapped.

Chris chuckled despite the pain it caused him, "You call tickling someone to death torture?"

Ash gave him a disbelieving stare, "Very well, I see harsher measures are going to have to be used to crack you," he said motioning for the other demon to step forward, "Perhaps this will loosen your lips."

Fixing his glare, preparing for what was to come he challenged, "Go for it, but no matter what you do I'm not going to talk."

Before the demon could do anything, the door to Ash's office burst open.

"Sir, we need you down here," another demon spoke urgently.

"Can't it wait? You see that I'm in the middle of something," Ash retorted barely keeping his temper in check.

"No sir, this is urgent the..." he broke off as he noticed the two demons flanking Chris, "I'm sorry sir it can't wait."

Hearing the tone Ash sighed, "Very well, give me ten minutes."

The demon nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Unable to hold his anger any longer Ash backhanded Chris causing his head to snap to the left, "We'll continue this later. You will talk," he promised, "Take him away," he said the others.

Chris glared at the demon as he spoke to him. His face stung from the blow, blood trickled from the cuts on his lip and cheek. Once again he felt a weight on his shoulders, soon followed by the same sensation he'd felt earlier before he blacked out. This time however he tried to fight it, but to no avail. The darkness took him once again.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"You know," one demon said as he untied the boys ropes, "The kid is pretty tough. I gave him over 100,000 volts and he didn't even flinch. That much alone could kill someone. I don't know who this kid is but that's impressive."

The other demon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but its strange. There's something funny about this kid. Maybe the boss is right, maybe he likes it."

The two looked at the boy, both trying to figure out his deal. How could he could so much with out so much as a squeak. Unable to figure it out they shared a look and shrugged before carrying the boy out of the room.

They navigated through the many hallways, down countless stairs, passed groups of other demons, who upon seeing the boy between them stared until they disappeared down the next hallway, until finally reaching the dungeon door.

"Open up, Tatsuo. We got another one," the first demon said.

Tatsuo nodded and opened the door, "Where'd he come from?" he asked.

"Come in, killed two demons, fought the bass," the first began.

"The kid has information the boss wants. Our means of torture didn't work, he didn't even make a sound," the second said as they passed through the door.

Tatsuo followed the others down into the pit, "That's strange," he commented.

"Yeah, we think he may enjoy it," the second said.

"Yeah he told the boss..." he chuckled, "He said 'You call tickling someone to death torture?'"

"The boss had you tickle him?" Tatsuo asked as he stepped around them to unlock the cell door.

"No are you mad? The kid had 100, 000 volts of electricity running through him at the end," the first said.

Tatsuo walked in and opened the shackles dangling from the chained bolt on the wall cuffing the kids as the two lowered him to the ground. "Did you at least find out who he is?" he asked ushering them out so he could lock the cell.

"Nah, we only know that he's a witch. The boss seems to think he's connected to the Charmed Ones though," the second said.

The three demons made their way back up the stairs.

"Maybe the kid gets off on torture?" the first commented.

There was a moment of silence, then the two burst out laughing. Tatsuo shook his head slamming the door behind them.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Chris stirred slightly disoriented and in pain from the events of the torture that he had been put through. Beneath him he could feel a cold, hard, slightly damp surface. He opened his eyes slowly, upon seeing the darkness his first thoughts were of alarm, 'Could I have been blinded?' he wondered as he moved his arms to push himself into a sitting position. Feeling heavy weights around his wrists, he shook his right hand. Hearing the sound of chains clinking together he sighed, 'Ok, this really sucks' he thought as he struggled to push himself the rest of the way up. His entire body ached from the abuse it had suffered. It was a tough task just to raise his hands to his face. He realized first that he wasn't blind; the area he was in was just dark. 'Probably a dungeon of some sort,' he thought as he brought his hands over his face, flinching away as he touched the sore areas of his face that had been cut when Ash had backhanded him. "Idiot," he hissed at himself as he tentatively probed the sore areas trying to determine the damage that he been done, flinching slightly when he came upon a soft spot. "Well at least it's stopped bleeding," he said as he lowered his hands to his knees. He sat in silence trying to listen for any sighs that could tell him, for sure, where he was and hopefully find something that would aid him when he planned an escape. Once the pain died down a little he would try to use his powers to remove the cuffs and escape.

After a few minutes his mind cleared of thoughts of escape and he could scarcely hear something only a few feet in front of him. He strained his hearing trying to make out what the noise was. He soon realized that it was a voice. A soft voice, barely audible, but a voice none-the-less, and it appeared to be singing.

"I'm trying to hold it together. Head is lighter than a feather. Looks like I'm not getting better. Not getter better..." There was a sigh, "Why can't I remember the rest of the song?" the voice asked softly. Speaking to themselves.

Chris listened as the voice trailed off. The song was familiar though he couldn't place it. He knew he'd heard it somewhere before. Pushing away his thoughts he decided to try and talk with the person, "Hello?" he asked tentatively. He waited a few minutes for a reply, when none came he tried again, "Hello?" He listened again.

"Hello?" the voice replied softly.

So softly Chris had to strain to hear it.

"Is someone there?" the voice asked, chains clinking together as if the person was leaning forward to listen.

Chris released a sigh, "Yeah."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought I was hearing things again," the voice said with a relieved sigh.

Chris chuckled, "So did I."

"So they caught you too, huh?" the person said in the same quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, I can barely hear you. Can you speak up?" Chris said politely.

"I wish I could," the voice said raising the volume a little, "But it's been a while since I've had any water so I'm afraid this is the best I can do."

"How long have you been down here?" Chris asked. There were a few moments of silence and Chris wondered if they'd heard him. He was about to speak again when he heard.

"I don't remember. I've slept most of the time, plus it's hard to tell the days from nights down here. How long have you been here?" they asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"You're not from here are you?" the voice asked.

"No, I'm from the states," he answered.

"Yeah, me too. Though I don't really remember much about my home town. I can't even remember the name of it," the person admitted.

For the first time Chris realized that the voice was feminine, "That song you were singing, do you know the name of it?" he asked.

Silence reined for a moment. "Not at the moment. I can't even remember anything other than those few lyrics, but I know that I love the song. Why do you ask?"

"It's familiar, I think I've heard it before," he told her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you," she said.

"Don't be. So I guess we're going to be down here a while," he said pulling at the shackles on his hands.

"Yeah," she said her chains rattling again.

Chris heard her yawn across from him, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to take a nap," she yawned again.

Chris nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him. Rolling his shoulders to work out some of the kinks in them he realized the pain wasn't as bad as it was and decided to set to work on the shackles. He listened intently to make sure that his neighbor was sleeping soundly before trying every spell he could think of to remove his bonds. Chris worked for what seemed like hours on trying to free himself from the shackles. Exhausted from his work he leaned against the wall behind him, dropping his chin to his chest in defeat. He had been sitting against the wall of his cell for a while when the door opened allowing a slight amount of light flood the stairs leading down into the dungeon. Narrowing his eyes against the harsh, yet soft, light Chris watched as two demons came down the stairs. One carrying two trays, the other carrying a fire ball in hand.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

"I don't see why he's feeding the other one; I can understand feeding the girl. But why feed someone you plan on torturing for information?" the one carrying the trays asked.

"It's not hard to understand. He wants the boy to be strong for his next round of torture. It wouldn't do him any good to kill the boy before getting the information that he wants," Tatsuo said as they reached the landing and headed for the two cells.

"Here, I'll take the girl, you make sure the boy gets his food," the first said holding the tray out to the other demon, "Go on, take it."

The demon sighed, "Let me open the cells first," he said before setting to work on the girl's cell. Once finished he pushed the cell door open and took the other tray before walking to unlock the boys cell. He listened as his fellow demon set the tray down and worked on waking the girl. Stepping into this prisoners cell he noticed that its occupant was awake, "Lunch," he stated as he set it down before the boy, who was staring up at him. He watched as he then looked to the food before him. Something seemed different. Forming the fire ball in his hand he surveyed the area not only with his eyes, but his senses as well. 'So that's it,' he thought as he knelt down to eye level, "You can't escape using magic. These restraints prevent its use," he told the boy.

The boy met his gaze, "I'm not eating that," he said defiantly though his gaze dipped to look at the food a few times.

"You need to eat. You haven't eaten since you arrived, you've got to be hungry," he said quietly. Now he was on the receiving end of a suspicious stare. "If you don't want it I can take it back."

The prisoner shook his head, then gave another look, "Why are you being so...kind about this?" he asked.

Tatsuo shrugged, "I'll be back in a few hours to get this. Be sure that you've finished it," he said standing, looking down that the boy, "I'm serious. You'll only waste your energy trying to escape using magic, witch. So I suggest you not try it again." Across from them he could sense the girl was awake, but he couldn't hear what was being said. He stared at the boy waiting to see if he would deny the food again or simply start eating.

Chains in the cell opposite him rattled and a voice spoke firmly despite the hoarseness of it, "Touch me and that hand will never touch anything again."

His fellow demon laughed then a yelled, "You little bitch!" A slap sounded throughout the dungeon.

The sound caused the boy to flinch and stare at the darkness where the girl was held.

Turning, Tatsuo left the cell and locked it behind him quickly going into the girls cell and grabbing the young demon by the collar, "What do you think you're doing?"

"The bitch bit me," he protested, struggling to free himself from the vice like grip of the older demon, "You don't expect me to just let that go unpunished do you?"

"What do you think the boss would say if I told him you injured the prisoner he was trying to heal? You know he wants her well enough to fight him again," Tatsuo said with a warning.

"You wouldn't?" the demon said fearfully.

"Try me. Now get back to your post," he ordered throwing the youngster out of the cell. He watched as the boy scampered away hastily, not wanting to be turned into their boss. Shaking his head Tatsuo walked toward the girl igniting the fire ball to check on her wound that for some reason still hadn't healed. 'I'll have to report that, despite what I told the boy,' he thought straightening up, leaving the cell and locking it behind him. Turning to the cell opposite he reminded, "Remember witch, no magic" he said before leaving the dungeon.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Chris flinched when he heard the slap across from his cell. He had a pull to go to the girl, to check on her, but knew there was nothing he could do. His jailer had said that the bonds holding him prevented the use of magic. Thinking back to the demon that appeared before him, there was something different about him. He wasn't like that other demon, or any other demon for that matter. He seemed to actually care about their welfare. He couldn't forget the threat made to the demon that had struck the girl across from him.

It had been half an hour, he'd finished his lunch, and yet the girl hadn't woken or stirred. There had been nothing from her side of the dungeon not even the rattling of chains. He was starting to worry. All he could do was stare where he thought she was lying on the cold floor. As he stared into the darkness the demons words floated to him.

_"You can't escape using magic. The restraints prevent its use."_ he'd said,_ "I'm serious. You'll only waste your energy trying to escape using magic, witch. So I suggest you not try it again." _and then there was, _"Remember witch, no magic."_

Chris had heard remarks like that before. Not about the bonds preventing magic, but the whole 'witch' thing. It's like he was singled out for being a witch most of the time. He pondered over the thoughts for a while more, the pull to check on the girl, tugged at him endlessly. After about another half hour something struck him. 'Maybe there was more to that witch remark than I realized,' he thought as an idea formed in his mind, 'Maybe he was saying that my witch powers wouldn't work against the restraints, but maybe just maybe my whitelighter powers can.'

"He said that they prevented magic. Meaning all magic, every form," said an ever annoying doubtful voice.

Chris nodded as he thought over the words again. He sighed running a hand through his hair, 'It's worth a shot,' he thought looking once again in the direction of his fellow prisoner. Focusing on helping her he closed his eyes. Instantly the weight on his wrists had disappeared. When he opened his eyes he was standing. He listened, since it was too dark to see anything, and heard labored breathing close to him. "It worked," he whispered as he knelt slowly to the ground moving his hand from side to side trying to find the girl. His hand connected with soft fabric, he ran his hand further forward and it connected with a hand. Slowly placing both hands on hers he followed her arm to her shoulder, shaking her gently he leaned forward, "Hey, are you ok?" he whispered to her. The hand in his right hand twitched, "Hey, miss. It's ok, they're gone." He heard a weak groan then the room seemed to lighten, as if slowly a light was being turned on. Chris looked around confused. He could see his cell across from him, though the light in the dungeon wasn't that bright.

Feeling another twitch of the hand in his, he turned his attention to its owner, "Hey, wake up. The demons are gone." Another groan escaped and the pressure of the hand in his strengthened and he knew she was starting to wake. He positioned himself so that he could help her if she needed it.

"What happened?" she asked as she struggled to her side so that she could push herself up. Once up her free hand went to her cheek, "Why is my cheek throbbing?" she wondered aloud. Not noticing the visitor next to her.

"The demon that brought your lunch did something, you bit him and he slapped you," he summarized for her. Trying to see the face hidden behind the messy hair, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes. How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Maybe an hour," he guessed.

She nodded again, "I really wish they'd just let me go. I hate being here."

"I know what you mean," Chris said honestly, "How did you end up down here anyway? What did you do?"

Bringing her hand up she pushed aside her hair and placed a finger to her lips in thought. After moments of silence she spoke, "Water."

"Water?" he asked confused.

"Did they bring anything to drink?" she asked searching the floor with her free hand.

Chris looked around and took the glass from the tray beside him, turning raising the hand in his to take it, "Here," he said helping her take hold of the glass.

Bringing her other hand up she took hold of it with both hands, then removed one to move the stray strands of hair out of her face then took a few sips before setting the glass back down, "That's better," she said lifting her hand to remove the band holding her hair and set to work putting it all back up again.

Chris watched as she pulled her hair back into the band. He noticed that everything that was not covered by her clothing was caked with dirt and mud from the cell floor. Lifting her arms, the sleeves of the rags slid up, revealing extremely pale skin. This worried him more, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked staring at the chalk white flesh.

Lowering her arms she turned to the source of the voice and let out a squeak when seeing him sitting beside her, "How did you get in here?" she asked looking to the cell across from hers, "Wait, I can see?"

Chris nodded, not really sure how to answer that, "Um..." he struggled not sure how to explain as he turned from his cell to look at her face. It took a minute to register the person before him. 'Is it really her?' he wondered as the face, despite all the dirt and mud, seemed very familiar. "Becca?" he asked tentatively.

The girl looked at him raising a brow, "Why do you say that name?" she asked.

"Because it's you're name, isn't it?" he asked.

She looked away, to his cell, for a moment before turning back to him, "That name sounds very familiar," she said, "It could be my name."

'Could be?' he thought as he stared at her face trying to figure out for sure, if it was her. After a moment he turned to the large glass of water they'd left for her, "Do you mind?" he asked lifting it.

She shook her head.

He poured a little onto the sleeve of his jacket, then set it back down, "Which cheek is stinging?" he asked not wanting to hurt her in what he was about to do.

Raising her hand she pointed to her right one.

Chris nodded as he leaned forward and carefully used his sleeve to wipe away the mud and dirt on her face. Being careful not to harm the injured cheek. Knowing she would not appreciate any more pain. Once finished he set back, his eyes widened as his assumption had been correct. He sighed with relief that she was still alive, "It is you."

She gave him a funny look, "Do I know you?" she asked hesitantly, surveying him, trying to figure out who he was.

"Chris, remember? You live across the street from me," he said gently.

Becca squinted her eyes at him, "And where do we live?" she asked.

"In San Francisco," he replied patiently. Though wondering why she didn't remember all this herself. He studied her face. There was a bruise forming from the red tint that marked where she'd been struck. Her once brilliant green eyes, had faded and had a slight glaze over them, probably from sleeping so much, as she had said she did most of the time, "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he found himself asking, "Have they done anything else to you?"

She nodded, "When I first came here, I remember fighting their leader. I was trying to save a group of kids that he'd picked up in the states. I was doing ok until..." she trailed off trying to remember what had happened afterward.

"Until?" he asked.

After a minute she remembered, "Until some of his demons showed up behind me and stabbed me in the side," she said looking to where the wound was hidden placing her hand on it, "It still hasn't healed," she muttered softly. She went silent for a moment before asking, "Did the children get away?"

Chris watched as some of the brilliant green surfaced in her eyes as she said this, he smiled and nodded, "Yes, they did."

She smiled and picked up a piece of fruit that was on her tray, "I'm glad."

Not wanting to interrupt her, Chris sat silently watching her. Waiting for her to finish.

Abruptly she turned to him, "Chris?! What are you doing here?" she asked, "How did you get mixed up with these demons?"

Chris looked at her, her eyes were back to normal, "It's a long story," he told her.

Becca glanced around the room, "We have plenty of time. We're not going anywhere."

Chris nodded with a slight smile, "You're right," he said before starting from his conversation with Byff, to his run in with Luke. He'd even told her that he was a whitelighter, though he didn't know if she knew what that was, and before he could get to the part about Lady Kyoto she broke in.

"Luke? So he's ok?" she asked hopeful.

He nodded, "He's fine. I have friends watching him until I..." he paused and looked at her, "Until we get home," he corrected. He wasn't leaving here without her.

Becca nodded, "He'll be safe with the sisters. They can't get him there. The Charmed Ones will protect him," she whispered firmly.

Had he not talked with Lady Kyoto before coming here he would have been shocked that she knew the girls were the Charmed Ones, but thanks to the priestess he knew that Becca was a witch and nearly all witches and demons knew of the sisters. Though most of the witches didn't really know 'who' they were, but that didn't matter. "That's why I left him with them," he told her, "He wanted to come here with me, but I wouldn't let him."

"Good. Good, I'm glad," she said semi-distracted.

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Becca," Chris finally spoke.

"Hmm?" she asked looking at him.

"You should really finish the rest of your food. You look a little pale," he observed.

Becca glanced at her half eaten lunch picking up another fruit slice, she sighed, "I get tired of fruit so easily. I've had it for over a week now."

Chris looked at her, "Is that all they've given you since you got here?" he asked.

"No, but it's the last thing I remember having for the past few days. When I first got here, after I was injured, they would carry me up to eat in the dinning area. Ash wants me better so we can have a rematch of our battle. Since the other one he won on a technicality. I wish he'd just finished me off when he had the chance," she sighed looking around the damp dungeon they were in.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" he asked worried.

Becca sighed, "No. But I'd rather be dead than be his prisoner. I hate waiting. I hate having to sit down here..." she broke off staring ahead of her.

"What happened?" he asked, curious to know despite the anger of knowing she'd been hurt.

Still staring ahead of her she began the tale of her trip to Tokyo, finding the priestess, learning from her, coming when they'd gotten the news that he was back with new recruits and finally her battle and what she remembered since she'd been put down in her cell.

Half way through her story Chris had to constantly fight against the anger that was building in him. He should've known that day when he walked her to the air port. When he'd had that bad feeling. He should've come with her then, instead of waiting until after he'd found out that something had indeed happened to her. He was still battling with himself when she looked at him and touched her hand to his cheek. He tensed slightly under the feel of her cold fingers.

Ignoring the part of her that just wanted to stare at him, Becca surveyed the cuts on his cheek and lip. While running a finger gently around the area on his cheek she asked, "What did they do to you?"

"Torture," he said.

She grimaced raising both hands to get a closer look at his cuts, "What do you have that they want?" she asked as she continued her inspection.

"Information on the girls," he said softly, not wanting any of the demons to hear.

"Is this all they've done to you?" she asked looking into his eyes, worried they'd hurt him.

He wanted to lie, but seeing the concern in her eyes he couldn't, "When I arrived I vanquished two of his demons. Then we fought. Before I knew it I blacked out and woke up in his office bound to a chair. He asked me about the girls but I wouldn't answer. Each time I didn't answer one of his other demons placed a hand on my shoulder and it was like lightening running through me and each time it got worse," she grimaced again, he continued, "The hardest part was not showing any sign that it bothered me. I didn't make one sound during the torture. I could tell that Ash was pissed off. If that other demon hadn't barged in and said that they needed him for something I probably wouldn't be sitting here. These..." he motioned to his cuts, "were done when he got mad after the guyed stepped out to wait on him, that he backhanded me. It's no big deal."

Becca nodded, "Well it may not seem like a big deal Chris, but you don't want these to get infected. This one here," she said running her finger down his cheek, parallel to the cut, "Is pretty deep. One of his claws must have caught you. If it isn't cleaned it will get worse. They should've taken you to the hospital wing. Maybe Tatsuo will notice it..." she trailed off in thought.

"Tatsuo?" Chris asked trying to remember where he'd heard that name.

"He's the demon that usually guards the door. He's nicer than the others. He comes in to check on me sometimes when he's sure that the others won't find out," she explained, "He's about the only one that comes in with a fire ball in his hand. The others think it's for protection purposes, but it's not. He does it so that if I'm awake I know it's him coming in."

Chris nodded, "He was the one that brought me my tray. He threatened the other demon after he hit you, said something about Ash would be pissed if he told him what the boy did."

She smiled, "That's Tatsuo and he's right. If the guy had really hurt me, Ash would've killed him. As I said he wants a rematch once I've healed, so he doesn't want anything to hinder my healing process. The only thing is that it should've healed by now. It's not that I'm complaining about the fact that it hasn't b/c I'm really not ready to fight him again. But it does worry me. According to the doctor in the infirmary it should've healed a few days after I received the wound," she sighed and lowered her hands to her knees. "What exactly did I do for the demon to slap me?" she asked raising one hand to her cheek.

Chris chuckled remembering the time before the demon had hit her, "You told him that if he touched you then his hand would never touch anything again. I couldn't see anything so he must've tried to touch you and then he yelled and we heard the impact as his hand hit your cheek. He told Tatsuo that you had bit him so he had to punish you. That's when Tatsuo threatened him."

Becca considered his words trying to remember what had happened, but found no memory of it. She finally gave up with a shrug, "I don't remember it. I must've hit my head or something."

Chris grimaced as he noticed her eyes losing their sheen and going back to the dull, glazed look they held before, 'Something is not right with her," he thought worriedly. Before he could voice his concern, voices were heard from outside the door. Chris looked to Becca to find that she'd slumped against the wall behind her with her eyes closed. Hearing the lock on the door rattle he quickly orbed back to his cell, orbing into his shackles leaning against the wall drawing his knees up a little and resting his hands on them waiting for the demons to enter.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"What are you doing here, _Evrard_?" Tatsuo asked the young demon, "I thought I told you to return to your post earlier."

"You did, but the demon that was supposed to bring the food got caught up in a training session. So they asked me to do it," the boy responded, "Step aside so that I can deliver the prisoners their food."

"If anyone's going to give them their food it isn't going to be you," Tatsuo said turning to unlock the door then took the trays from him, "You wait here, if you so much as come down here I will tell the boss more some of things you've been doing around here. Do you understand me?"

Furious and fearful the boy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Yes sir," he muttered reluctantly.

Leaving the boy sulking in the hall, Tatsuo made his way down the stairs situating both trays on one arm to ignite a fire ball. As he descended the stairs he looked at the two prisoners, the girl was leaning against the wall watching him; the boy seemed to be resting. He saw the girl motion for him, he went to her first. Closing his hand he reached for the key to unlock the cell, stepped in and placed her tray before her, "Something you need?" he asked quietly.

The girl nodded, "How long have I been down here?" she asked.

"Nearly two weeks," he informed her, "Is there anything else?"

"Can you check on the other prisoner? He doesn't seem to be feeling well," she said motioning toward the boy.

He nodded, "I'll check on him once I'm done here. Do you need to use the restroom?"

She nodded, "But that can wait until you've checked on him."

"I'll have to wait until the other demon has gone, then I'll take you both. I'm sure you could use some company for a little while," he said standing, leaving her cell going to the boys. Walking into the cell the boy watched him place the tray down. He glanced to the lunch tray then back to the boy, "I see you took my advice."

The boy nodded.

"That's good. So the young miss tells me that you haven't been feeling well. What's wrong?" he asked observing the boy he light the fire ball again, "Ah, I see what she means. That's a nasty cut, I'll get something for her to patch that up for you, I have no knowledge on taking care of humans." He turned hearing voices in the hall above, "I'll be back in a few minutes to escort the two of you to the bathroom." Seeing the boy nod he left closing the cell as he went back upstairs to see what was going on. Closing the dungeon door he saw Evrard talking with another demon he'd never spoken to. "What do you want?" he asked the unwelcome demon.

"I came to find him, sir," he said snapping to attention.

'Fresh meat,' he thought, "Well you found him what are you still doing here?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I was waiting for you to finish feeding the prisoners, sir. Where are their trays from earlier?" Evrard asked.

"Don't question me get back to your post, now!" he snapped causing the other demon to jump.

Casually Evrard straightened and walked away without a word, the other trotted along after him.

'I'm going to have to talk to the boss soon about that kid,' he thought as he watched the two disappear around the corner. Using his powers he sent for a young recruit that had been good about helping him. He didn't have to wait long for the boy to appear before him.

"You called sir?" he asked respectfully.

"I need some antiseptic and some bandages," he relayed.

"What size bandages sir?" he asked.

"Just bring a few of each size. I may need them later on," he said.

"Yes sir. I'll be right back," the boy bowed and disappeared. A few minutes later he reappeared before him, "Here you are sir. Will these be enough?"

Tatsuo took the bandages, "That'll do. Do you have time to help me escort the prisoners to the toilets?" he asked unlocking the dungeon.

"Of coarse sir," the boy replied.

Leading the way down the stairs Tatsuo held the fire ball in his hand out so that the boy could see. He, as a demon could see well enough in the dark, but new recruits took a while to adjust, "I'll get the girl, take these and get the boy," he said handing his keys to the boy.

The boy looked alarmed, "What if he tries to attack me sir?" he asked.

"He wont and he if does you've had enough training to take him," he assured him.

The boy took the keys and did as he was told.

Waving his hand over the cell door the lock clicked open allowing him to enter, "Get up," he called to the girl.

Pushing against the wall she stood on wobbly legs and held her hands out to him.

He waved his hand and the bonds fell to the ground. Reaching out he took her elbow, allowing her time to steady herself before they walked out of the cell. They stood waiting for the boy to fumble with the locks holding his prisoner. Finally he'd freed him and helped him to his feet walking out to meet the others, "Do you got him or do you need to switch?" he asked as the boy stumbled out having trouble supporting his prisoner.

"If you wouldn't mind sir?" he asked hoping he wouldn't get in trouble.

Tatsuo rolled his eyes before looking to see if the girl could stand on her own. When she nodded he released her and went to help the boy, "Now go help her and let's go."

The young demon nodded and took hold of the girls elbow and followed Tatsuo out of the dungeon to the toilets. Every now and then glancing to the girl, worried that she would try to escape.

Minutes later they were standing outside the toilets. "Ladies first," said the young demon as he guided her to the door.

"I can handle it on my own thank you," she said politely as she closed the door in his face.

The boy prisoner smirked at the look on the young demons face.

"Don't worry, what's your name again?" Tatsuo asked surprised that he'd forgotten the boy's name.

"It's Eric sir," the boy replied.

"That's right, you're one of those from the states," he remembered.

"Yes sir," Eric replied, "I'm from Mississippi."

He nodded.

Looking down at his watch Eric paled slightly, "Excuse me sir. I have to be at the gym in five minutes, do you think you can handle these two? I don't want to be late again," he winced.

Tatsuo looked to the boy standing next to him and the door before nodded to Eric, "They won't be any trouble for me. Go if you need to."

"Thank you sir," Eric said before disappearing.

"Do demons normally say thank you?" the boy beside him asked.

Tatsuo shook his head, "No. But that one does, he's still in training so his manners come out when he's stressed. Being late for training is something that no recruit wants to repeat once is enough for them."

His prisoner nodded.

Hearing the lock on the door click minutes later, the two men looked up.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind I decided to wash up a little," the girl spoke running her fingers through her wet hair, "I know it's really pointless since I'm going to be in that cell all the time, but it helps me feel better."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the boss wouldn't object. If it makes you feel better then to him that's good news," Tatsuo told her.

She nodded with a grim expression as she stepped out into the hall, "You're turn," she said slightly cheerful to the boy.

Tatsuo watched as the boy stared at the girl. Rolling his eyes he nudged the boy a little to get him to move, "Get in there," he said.

Shaking his head the boy went through the door.

Lowering his voice he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bandages, "Here, when he gets done, go in there and clean him up. Keep those with you, there should be enough there if you're wound opens back up."

The girl took the things he handed her, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "Just make sure that the others don't see them when I'm not on duty."

She nodded.

The door to the bathroom opened a few minutes later and the boy stood in the doorway.

Stepping forward the girl took his arm and pulling him back through the door, closing it behind her. The surprise on the boys face was priceless.

Tatsuo couldn't help but smirk at the boys reaction.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"What are you doing?" Chris asked in surprise when Becca closed the door behind them.

Turning from the door she smiled, "Tatsuo got the things I needed to clean your cuts. Now take a seat," she ordered pointing to the toilet.

Chris watched as her eyes took on their normal sheen and continued watching her. He still couldn't figure out what made them change like that.

'What is he staring at?' she wondered. She waited a little while longer but grew tired of waiting and placed her hands on his shoulders forcing him down on the toilet seat, "I said sit." Once he was down she turned placing a few bandages on the back of the toilet along with the antiseptic, then pulled out some paper towels wetting them and set to work washing his face.

In a daze Chris was thrown of guard when she forced him to sit. Minutes later she was wiping the dirt and mud from his face with wet paper towels. Having nothing else to do Chris watched her, staring into her face. She held a set look of concentration. He could tell, by the care she was taking around the sore area, that she knew what she was doing and wondered where she'd learned to treat such things.

"This may sting a little," she said as she turned to get more paper towels, wetting them and putting a small amount of soup on the towels, "But it's needed to help clean the wound." She was staring at him with a gentle look, waiting for him to answer.

Entranced by the look in her eyes, Chris felt himself nod in response never dropping his gaze.

She smiled, "If it gets to painful let me know."

He nodded again, "I'll be fine just go ahead."

He watched her nod and then that look of concentration found its way back upon her face as she gently wiped the cut. He flinched as she had accidentally probed to hard on the sore tissue.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it, continue," he said turning his gaze from her worried one. Unable to look her in the eye. 'How the hell can I take everything they threw at me in his office and then I flinch at the slightest touch from her, trying to heal the wounds they had inflicted?' he wondered, 'It doesn't make sense.'

Becca tried working more gently as she cleaned the cut on his cheek. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but having him watching her work was a little unnerving not to mention distracting. It was hard to focus. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts she focused once more on her work, trying to ignore him the best she could.

Seeing her shake her head, Chris was confused, "Is something wrong?" he asked thinking it had something to do with his cut.

"No, my mind just sorta slipped a little for a moment, but everything's fine now," she said with a smile, determined not to meet his gaze, so that she could stay focused. Once she'd finished cleaning the wound she disposed of the paper towels before picking up the antiseptic. She carefully drew a line over the cut with it then grabbed one of the larger bandages to dress the wound. Having applied it she stepped back and admired her work. "Not very attractive but at least it will keep it from setting up with infection. The cut on your lip should be fine by tomorrow," she informed him as she disposed of the trash in her hand then gathered the things she hadn't used.

Chris patted the bandage on his face and grimaced. He hated the way it felt on his cheek, but kept it in place. It would be far worse if it did set up with infection, "Thanks," he said as he stood slowly.

"Not a problem," Becca replied refusing again to meet his gaze.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes. Chris watching Becca and Becca fidgeting trying to hide the dressings and antiseptic so that no one could see them.

She could feel his eyes on her and could feel her face starting to heat up. Unable to take it anymore she said, "I think we should get back out there before Tatsuo starts to wonder what we're really doing in here." 'Shit!' she scolded herself, 'That didn't sound right. He probably took it the wrong way. Ah, this is just great. It's just my luck being imprisoned with the person that I like. This really sucks!'

"You're right," Chris said as he looked to the door behind her, "After you," he said motioning for her to go first.

Becca nodded and turned opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

Tatsuo was leaned against the wall opposite them; she noticed he had a slight smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and avoided his gaze as well.

"So are you two ready now?" the demon asked.

Becca nodded.

Chris stepped out to join them, closing the door behind him.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Taking both their elbows Tatsuo guided them back towards the dungeon. He noticed that the girl was tense and figured it was from being so close to the boy. Looking to the boy there was a blank expression on his face. Feeling the need to instigate the two he asked, "So I take it the boy is going to live then?" He looked to the girl waiting for her answer.

When she didn't respond the boy looked at her as well.

She flinched, he knew she could feel both their eyes on her, then nodded, "He'll be fine as long as he keeps a close eye on that cut. He'll also have to have the bandaged changed ever-so-often."

The boy turned his gaze ahead of them not saying a word.

"I'm sure the boss will be glad to hear it," he commented trying to ease the tension.

The girl tensed again, "I'm sure he will," she said through clenched teeth.

"You said it's been days since I was put in that cell," the boy said turning his gaze to Tatsuo.

He nodded.

"If he wants information out of me, why hasn't he sent someone to collect me so he can try and torturing me again?" he asked.

The girl's eyes fixed on the boy in horror.

"The boss has been very busy since he had you put in your cell. Things that are far more important than anything that he needs from you at the moment," he said.

"And what would that be?" the boy asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Looking around he continued more quietly, "All I know is that it has something to do with her."

The girls head shot up, "Me?"

Tatsuo nodded looking around again, "That's all I know. He hasn't anything to us."

"But there was a demon that burst in while he was in the middle of 'torturing' me. He knew what was going on," the boy broke in.

"There are few demons that are in charge of certain things. The things they learn they pass on to the boss, kinda like a security group," he said unsure of how to explain. What was so surprising is that they two nodded in understanding.

The group made the rest of the trip to the dungeon in silence. Each in their own world. Neither said anything as he placed them in their cells and left.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Having been placed in their cells both prisoners started eating their meals. Their chains rattling at every movement.

Across from him Chris heard what seemed to be metal hitting metal, "What are you doing?" he asked pushing his empty tray aside.

"Just stacking my trays. It's a force of habit," Becca said in the darkness.

"Your voice is coming back," Chris noted.

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About?" he pressed needing something to pass the time.

"Home and my family," she said placing her hands on her knees.

"Oh," he said not knowing what to say.

A moment of silence passed.

"What do you think has Ash so freaked?" Becca asked finally, forcing her thoughts away from the ones threatening to surface.

Chris shook his head. He'd been wondering the same thing their entire trip back to the dungeon and had yet to come up with anything, "I don't know."

Becca sighed, "It probably has something to do with our rematch," she thought aloud.

"I seriously doubt it. That wouldn't exactly have him freaked. From the way the guards and Tatsuo talk he can't wait for you to get better," Chris said.

"Maybe he's freaking b/c Tatsuo told him that my wound still hadn't healed," she suggested.

"No. If he had I think he would've told you. And if Ash is really bent on fighting you he would make sure you were taking to the infirmary so that the doctor could figure that out," Chris countered.

"Yeah, that makes sense," she sighed again leaning against the wall of her prison, "Chris, I'm sorry that you got mixed up in all this. I feel responsible for your capture."

Chris was taken aback. How could she feel responsible for what happened? He was the one that came here to vanquish Ash. It had been his plan before he even knew she was in trouble. It wasn't until he ran into Luke and heard his story that he felt more determined to vanquish the demon. "Becca it's not your fault," he said finally moving as far away from the way as he could.

"You came here to help me, you said so yourself," she said.

Chris ran what he'd told her through his head before answering, "Yes, but I also told you that I had already decided on coming here to vanquish Ash, remember? Then I ran into Luke and he told me what you had done for him and the others. After hearing his story I was more determined to kill the demon. Yes I wanted to help you, not only b/c you'd helped those children but b/c I consider you a friend," he paused hardly believing he'd said those words.

Despite his trying to distance himself from everyone here, she had managed to work her way into his shell. It explained his reaction the night at P3 when Luke had talked about trying to get her information to take her home. The unease he'd felt at her walking alone to the airport. The perverted security guard. The worry when he noticed that she'd sat down and dozed off, then him buying the water and putting a spell on it to help her out a little. The bad feeling he got when he watched her board the plane. Then the sinking feeling he'd had when he heard Luke's story about the miko who had saved him and the others from the demon. All this brought back a feeling he'd had from when he'd laid her on the sofa the night she'd passed out and he'd carried her home surfaced again, he'd felt like his life was different. He couldn't explain it at the time, but now he understood. Not only had she worked her way into his shell, she'd also found her way into his heart.

This realization made his head spin; thousands of things ran through his mind at once. 'How can this be? I've only known her for a short period of time.' 'Why didn't I realize this before?' 'Bianca.' 'Saving Wyatt. Saving the future.' 'How am I going to keep this from Phoebe? She's sure to find out when we return home. She's very observant.' 'What's going to happen when I have to go back home?' With that last thought Chris shook his head to clear the others. He looked at his hands focusing on that last thought. He knew that he'd have to leave eventually, once his task was complete, but being here in this time with his whole family was great. True they didn't know who he was; it was still nice being able to spend time with them, which would be impossible back home. Sometimes he considered just staying here, but would soon change his mind. He knew his place was in a different time, plus he did have a fiancé waiting on him. With this he realized that when she'd passed through his mind it didn't really have the effect it normally did when he thought of her. He felt a little bad about just passing over her but then again he didn't. Chris looked toward Becca's cell for a moment then dropped his gaze back to his hands, 'I can't,' he thought firmly, 'I have a fiancé back home,' he glanced her way again, 'Even if I didn't I ...' his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the lock on the door above them being opened.

Turning his attention to the door he saw Tatsuo coming down the stairs, fire ball in hand. He watched as the demon went to Becca's cell first. He heard the sound of metal being moved and figured that he was collecting their meal trays. Chris reached over and stacked his together. Minutes later his own cell was being unlocked and the demon stepped in. For a moment Chris' thought traveled to the events of the morning, "What is being done about the demon that assaulted her?" he asked.

The demon looked at him a moment before replying, "I sent word to the boss about it. I don't know what is going to be done. He wants to have a meeting with us though. So tomorrow there will be another demon guarding the door until I get back. I'll talk with him on the matter then."

Chris nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't let him get away with what he did to her. And if I know the boss he'll be extremely pissed that he was...well lets just say had I known he would try something like that I wouldn't have let him down here," he said.

"You mean he..." Chris began.

The demon nodded, "Why do you think she said what she did and then bit him? She was asleep when we came down here, but she sensed what he was planning to do and reacted to it as she stirred awake."

His anger flared, 'I'm going to kill that demon if it's the last thing I do.'

"The boss will take care of it. He killed the demon that stabbed her," he informed him, "I suggest you two get some sleep. I'll be coming early in the morning to give you a toilet break before I go to the meeting. I don't trust any other demon to do it."

Chris nodded trying to suppress his anger.

Tatsuo stood and left carrying their trays out with him.

Heaving a sigh as the door closed and locked Chris looked toward Becca's cell, "Becca you're not responsible for my being here."

Becca took a deep breath and sat quietly for a few minutes before saying, "You know. Despite what I said, I am glad you're here." With these words she could tell that the heat was creeping up into her cheeks and was glad that he couldn't see her in the darkness.

Chris furrowed his brows in slight confusion. Before he could ask she continued.

"It may sound bad. But I am. I'm glad I'm not sitting down here alone anymore. Now I have someone to talk to. I thought I would go crazy, that's one of the reasons why I slept so much," she confessed resting her head against the wall behind her closing her eyes.

Her words made him smile. Turning his head to make sure that the door was fastened he orbed out of his cell over to hers. Appearing beside her he sat down, "That doesn't sound so bad to me."

Hearing his voice beside her Becca jumped and looked in the direction his voice had come from, "Do you have to do that?" she asked.

Chris chuckled, "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Did you not see the shimmering lights?" he asked leaning toward her.

She shook her head, then remembered he couldn't see her, "No. I had my eyes closed."

"Oh sorry. Do you want me to go back to my cell then?" he asked.

She heard him shuffle and figured he was standing. She instinctively stuck out her hand and grabbed, what she hoped was, his pants leg, "No, you can stay. Just next time give me some warning."

He chuckled and took his seat beside her again.

"So what were you saying before you scared me half to death?" she asked trying to situate her hands comfortably on her stomach, failing to do so b/c of the cuffs on her wrists.

Chris leaned back against the wall, his shoulder brushing hers as he did so, "What you said didn't sound bad to me. In all honesty I'm glad I'm here too." 'I hate the thought of you having to sit down here alone,' he added to himself, "Well I could do without the torture part, but other than that the company is nice." He felt Becca nod beside him and smiled again.

Frustrated with not being able to get comfortable she gave up and placed her hands back on her knees in front of her. She leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes again. Having Chris beside her during this was a great comfort. She hadn't lied when she told him that she thought she would go crazy. Every time she slept it was more of a deep sleep, not a sleep one would normally have. She would spend days sleeping, when to her it felt like mere hours. It scared her, every time she woke to find that days had passed her by. But what scared her most of all was the fact that she couldn't remember who she was or where she was from most of the time. It was like her memory had slipped away or been erased leaving only bits and pieces of the things for her to remember. Then there would be times where she felt normal, like she did now. She realized that since he'd arrived she'd been able to stay that way longer, though there had been times during the day she'd slipped back into her forgetful self with patched memories that didn't make much sense. With all these thoughts came fatigue, she felt very exhausted after the days events, though she hadn't really done that much. Her head slid along the wall until it made contact with Chris' shoulder.

Feeling something hit his shoulder Chris tensed a little before realizing what it had been, "You ok?" he asked. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little tired," she replied tiredly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning his head seeing her red hair through the darkness.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Chris furrowed his brows in confusion, "For what?" he asked gently.

"Coming to get me," she said opening her eyes and turning to look up at him, "I know you said you were coming anyway, but it really means a lot that you would come to try and help me after what Luke told you."

He felt her tilting her head up and knew she was trying to look at him. He smiled, "Don't worry about it. You'd do the same for me," he said before realizing it. He bit his lip to keep from saying more.

After a moment she nodded, "Damn straight," she said seriously as she snuggled closer trying to get more comfortable.

Chris had to force himself not to tense again at her actions. He knew she'd been down here for over a week, probably close to two weeks now, and she'd had to sleep on the cold, hard, damp floor. The least he could do was give her a few hours of rest on something more comfortable. When she finally settled he relaxed, though it was strange allowing someone so close that he barely knew, it also made him smile. She'd thanked him for his kindness. And even though he hated to admit it, he was enjoying having her this close. He felt like a normal guy, for once, since his journey to the past.

"But you know what," she continued, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked sliding down a little to make himself more comfortable.

"When it's my turn to rescue you, I'll be sure to kill the bloody demon so we aren't stuck in a cold, dark dungeon," she said with a smile fixing herself again.

Chris laughed quietly so as to not get Tatsuo's attention. He didn't know what would happen if he came in and saw him out of his own cell. Feeling the urge to tease he said, "Hey being in a cold, dark dungeon has it benefits. Without it you wouldn't have an excuse to use me as a pillow."

Becca buried her face in his arm, forgetting that through the darkness he couldn't see her blushing.

He chuckled at her reaction, though he couldn't see for sure, he knew she was more than likely turning a bright red.

His chuckling only made matters worse. She fought relentlessly against the blush staining her cheeks. After a while she was able to suppress it enough to mumble, "Sorry, I hope you don't mind. You're far more comfortable then this dirty floor."

"I don't mind at all. Like you said this place is pretty cold so it's fine. You get a pillow and I get a sort of heating blanket," he teased again.

Becca groaned as she was unable to fight back this new blush, "Do you have to keep doing that?" she complained before she could think better of it.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Talking," she said trying to cover her near confession.

Chris smirked, "Sorry. I'll stop now. Get some rest it's been a long day."

"Thank you," she said softly as she started dozing off, "You should get some too."

"I will," he replied softly.

She was nearly asleep, taking a deep breath she stated, "Goodnight Chris."

"Goodnight Becca," he smiled, "Now go to sleep."

She grunted and nodded absently as she drifted further into sleep.

He waited a few minutes to see if she'd say anything else. Hearing her breathing even out he shook his head at her stubbornness, 'Seems she has to have the last word.' For a while Chris sat going over his previous thoughts, then tired and confused with those he listened to the slow, steady breathing of the young woman next to him. After a while he found himself drifting into sleep.

**Wow, I didn't realize this chapter was going to end up being this long. I just couldn't stop writing and I wanted to finish it off with a little bit of playful teasing. I think I did pretty good. Though the beginning I admit is a little rocky. Ah well. It's done.**

**So what has had Ash so busy? What is Becca's role in the deal? Why has Ash asked to speak with all his demons? What will he do to Evrard for his actions against his healing opponent? Will Becca and Chris ever get home? Demons are never known to be kind, so why does Tatsuo treat Ash's prisoners so well? Is there a secret waiting to be revealed that will explain his kindness? (haha, yeah like I'm going to answer that. You'll have to wait and see.)**

_**Evrard is the French form of the English word Everard, meaning "Strong as a boar."**_

**Thank you's**

_**DemonessLeader: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**lizardmomma: Yes, she was. lol.**_

_**fairyofmusic: hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**The Fire's Ice: Thank you for letting me know the mistakes I've made. I'll get to work fixing them when I can. **_

**Well that's that. Please don't forget to R&R!!! Each review I get is more fuel for my writing. Take care! **

**Random A/N: I hate freaking allergies...sniff sniff...well later peoples. Oh and don't forget, updates on this story and other things you can find out some info on my blog. Simply go to my profile and click the livejournal link.**


	14. Pain

**Sorry, I've taken so long to update. This chapter gave me a bit of trouble. I'd written nearly all of it then realized it didn't flow with the rest of the story so I had to make some major adjustments. So again, I'm sorry. Thanks for being so patient with me. (I know I say this a lot but it seems with each update it takes longer and longer.) Coarse I admit this time I got side tracked. My cousin let me borrow the three books in the 'Twilight' series by Stephenie Meyer, and I couldn't put them down. They were amazing! I highly recommend them. If you're a fan of vampire stories you'll LOVE these books!!! Ok I've rambled enough. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed.**

"I know that you're wounded. You know that I'm here to save you. You know I'm always here for you. I know that you'll think my later..."

(Pain by Three Days Grace)

...Chapter Eleven...

...Part One...

Following his usual routine Tatsuo descended the dungeon stairs, fire ball in hand, to collect the prisoners for their toilet break. Walking across the cold stone floor he glanced to his left, 'The boys gone?' he thought quickly turning his attention to the right, to the girls cell. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw the two sleeping soundly propped against the stone wall, the girl curled into the boys side. Tatsuo shook his head as he stepped into the cell and tapped the boys foot with his own, causing the boy to slid further down the wall.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Stirring from sleep, Chris felt a slight strain in his back. Using his right arm he pushed himself up into a comfortable position. He marveled at how much effort it took, 'Man that was strange, must be b/c it's numb.' He closed his eyes preparing to drift back into sleep and was just about there when he felt something press into his side. Chris tensed in reaction, his eyes snapped open and he turned his gaze to see what it was. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on the person beside him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he realized he had his arm around said person. Furrowing his brows he tried to remember what had happened the night before. Second's later dozens of images flashed through his mind like a movie on fast forward. Once the flow of images ceased Chris glanced around the cell. A soft light flickering at his feet caught his attention. Looking up he saw Tatsuo standing over them. Chris tensed wondering what the demon would do. As he studied the casual stance he realized that the demon was smirking down at him, "What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing. Unlock the little lady's cuffs and wake her up," he said tossing the keys Chris.

Lifting the keys in his hand Chris gave the demon a funny look, "Little lady? Are you insinuating something?" he asked.

The demon shook his head still wearing the smirk.

"What do you think happened?" he asked in a tone that showed he didn't like the demons apparent assumption.

Tatsuo gave him a flat look, "Take it easy kid. I know nothing happened. Now uncuff her or get out of the way and I'll do it myself."

Chris glared at the demon before turning to Becca from her chains, tossing the demon his keys, "I suppose you're going to tell your boss about this?" he asked.

"Wake her up and lets go," he sighed, "I don't have all day, remember?"

Turing from the demon Chris shook Becca gently, "Hey time to get up. Tatsuo is here."

Hearing the name of their demonic guard Becca's eyes shot open, "What?" she asked Chris in horror.

"Tatsuo is here," he repeated gesturing to the demon at their feet.

Becca turned to find the demon wearing a smirk. Her brows furrowed for a moment before she realized the cause of the smirk. Both embarrassed and worried she removed herself from Chris' side and stood. Her mind raced to find an explanation or lie for Chris being in her cell. "When did you get here?" she asked coolly.

"A few moments ago," the demon responded fighting to keep from laughing at the look she was giving him.

Seeing the amusement in his eyes Becca's anger boiled. She spared a glance to Chris before turning her gaze to the amused demon. "You know, those chains may stop me from using my magic to free myself, however, as you can see," she gestured to Chris, "It doesn't stop me from using it to free others."

Tatsuo smirk disappeared as his eyebrows shot up.

She smiled, "That's right and I could've escaped had I not wore myself out in using the magic to transport him to my cell. Lucky for Ash, this wound puts a strain on my magic and has weakened me," she bluffed convincingly.

Chris stared up at her from his place on the floor, 'What is she thinking? Ash could kill her!' he thought, unable to voice his concerns due to shock.

Tatsuo stared at her trying to gather his thoughts. Unable to do so, he shook her words from his mind, "Let's go. I don't have all day," he said motioning for them to leave.

Chris got to his feet as Becca passed him. He still couldn't believe how she'd spoke to the guard. He followed Becca out, the demon not far behind.

Becca didn't say a word as she led the way out of the dungeon. Reaching the hallway she paused and waited for the others, to let Tatsuo lead the way to the toilets. She could feel Chris' eyes on her back as they followed the demon in silence. She was sure that her little speech had spoiled some fun for the demons that helped Ash in his torture sessions and was pleased with herself.

Once the door was in sight Becca walked swiftly passed Tatsuo and entered the small room before either of the two men could say anything to her.

Chris leaned against the wall staring at the door, trying to figure out why she would take the blame for his actions.

Tatsuo watched the boy from his place in the center of the hallway. He could tell something was bothering the boy and guessed that it had something to do with the girl. He thought back to the cell and the boy's reaction to her confession. It didn't take long to put two and two together. He chuckled as he realized that the girl had lied trying to spare the boy. 'Interesting,' he thought.

Hearing the demons chuckle Chris looked up to find him watching him. Chris sent the demon an icy glare in response.

He chuckled again, amused by the boys reaction. Shaking his head he glanced to the door, "She's got spirit," he commented.

Chris turned his gaze back to the door with a single nod, 'And a death wish apparently,' he added to himself.

The door opened and Becca stepped out, "Your turn," she smiled at Chris, before scowling at Tatsuo. She'd heard the demons comment about her.

Without a word Chris stepped into the room closing the door behind him.

After leaning against the wall Becca turned a glare on the demon, "I hope you plan on telling your boss what I said," she said in a low voice.

The demon stared at her a moment then shook his head, "I don't think I will."

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, "And why not? I'm sure he'd love to know."

He shook his head again, "It wouldn't do any good to tell him."

Becca raised a brow masking her confusion and surprise, "And why wouldn't it?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I don't have any proof," he answered taking a few steps towards her, "What would be the point anyway? Neither of you escaped. So why bother when I have more pressing things to discuss with him?"

She looked around, "You know even in my injured state I could easily escape. I know my way around this place, I know the shifts and when they change."

Tatsuo's expression was thoughtful, "You could, but you wont," he finished seriously.

"And what makes you think that?" she challenged.

The demon smirked holding eye contact as he jabbed his thumb toward the bathroom door, "You wouldn't leave him here," he stated simply.

"I don't even know him," she lied.

"That doesn't mean anything. You didn't know those kids and yet you snuck in here to save them, didn't you?" he countered.

She didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. You're the type that would risk anything to save someone else's life, even if it meant risking your own."

Becca bit her tongue, she could tell that he had figured out she'd been bluffing down in the dungeon. She narrowed her eyes at the demon, despite her worry. "No one deserves to be tortured for doing good deeds. Especially him," she said softly pointing to the door, "If you say anything you'll regret ever meeting me."

Amused Tatsuo raised a brow.

This only served to fuel her anger, "Mark my words demon. I'm not here to kill you; I came here to kill your boss. If anyone and I do mean anyone gets in my way I'll take them out as well. Don't give me a reason to hunt you next, b/c I wont give up until I've vanquished you," she snarled.

Seeing the anger blazing in her eyes his expression turned serious. A distant memory was surfacing in his mind, and a brief sense of deja vu passed over him. He quickly shook away the unwanted memory, "I'm not going to say anything regarding this morning," he said honestly.

Becca gave him a disbelieving stare.

"You have my word," he promised.

She snorted, "The word of a demon. How much is that worth?"

"I wasn't born demon," he sighed, "I've been in your shoes. I know what you're going through," her brows drew together in confusion, "Trust me."

Biting her lower lip Becca stared at the demon as she considered his words. The look on his face told her he was being sincere, and she reluctantly nodded. The lock on the door clicked, Becca quickly checked her pockets to make sure she had the extra bandages.

The door swung open, but Chris did not appear.

Shaking her head Becca stepped into the room to find him seated and waiting on her. She smiled as she closed the door behind her, "Well, at least I don't have to fuss with you this time," she commented as she started setting out the bandages and things she would need. Turning to make sure the door was locked she gasped as pain flared around her wound. Keeping her face from him she bit the inside of her cheek to force away the pain.

Chris surveyed her from his place on the toilet, "Are you ok?" he asked when she hadn't turned.

Taking a deep breath she turned smiling, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's check that cut," she said forcing cheer into her voice.

He studied her a minute before turning his cheek for her inspection.

Becca raised her hands and carefully pulled the bandages away and tossed them in the trash. Placing a hand on each side of the wound she leaned in for a closer look, "It's healing nicely," she observed, "There's no sign of infection, which is good. All you need is a little more antiseptic and a fresh bandage. In a few days it'll have healed completely." Turning to the sink she set the things out, grabbed a paper towel with some soap and began cleaning the cut. Seconds late she'd placed the antiseptic on the wound and redressed it. Twisting to dispose of the trash she felt another pull and grabbed her side releasing a slow breath.

"Becca are you sure you're ok?" Chris asked getting to his feet to check on her.

Holding her hand out to stop him, she pushed away the pain, and nodded, "I'm fine," she said looking at him, "We should go," she added before he could say anything, turning she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Chris followed, concerned. He knew he'd seen pain written on her face. He'd tried to get it out of her on their way back to the dungeon but she continued to assure him that she was fine, her hand never leaving her side.

Tatsuo led her into her cell and cuffed her before doing the same to Chris.

"Who's going to be guarding outside?" Chris asked before the demon turned to leave.

"Eric, the boy from yesterday," Tatsuo told him.

Chris nodded.

"I suggest you stay in here just in case Eric decides to come down and check on you guys," he warned.

"Got it," he said though his thoughts were focused elsewhere.

Tatsuo left locking the cell door behind him.

As soon as the demon was gone Becca spoke, "Chris?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What kind of meeting did he have to go to?" she asked. She'd been thinking over the demons words and guessed that he was suppose to meet with Ash, though for what reason she didn't know.

He debated whether or not she should tell her the truth. "I don't really know. He only mentioned a meeting yesterday before he left," he said finally, deciding it would be better not to tell her what Evrard had done.

"He said he wouldn't tell Ash about earlier, but I don't know if we can trust him," she said after moments of silence.

His brows creased in confusion, he ran through the mornings events and never had he heard the demon say he wouldn't tell Ash.

She sighed bringing him out of his thoughts, "I'd feel horrible if they had found out and used it as another reason to torture you. Don't worry though. Tatsuo figured out that I was lying, but there is nothing to prove it. If he does tell Ash then...who knows..."

Stunned Chris stared into the darkness to her cell, "Becca you shouldn't have lied to him. I'm willing to take the punishment for my actions, if I have to. You didn't have to stick up for me. Ash could very well kill you for it."

"He won't kill me, Chris. At least not until I've healed and we fight. You, however, will be killed once he gets the information you have. And as much as I hate to say it, he will get it one way or another, unless he tires of your inability to be broken, in which case he'll think of some way to kill you sooner," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Becca I..." he began.

"Please Chris, you may have gathered a good bit of information on this demon to have been able to track him down, but I know him better than anyone. I've been after him for years. I assume Luke told you the reason I was after him?" she broke in.

He sat a moment thinking back to what Luke had told him, "He mentioned something about your grandmother, but I don't remember the rest."

Becca sighed, "When I was thirteen my grandmother was viciously murdered trying to protect my cousin and me. After running her through with his blade he went after my cousin. Before he could deliver the killing blow I stepped in and used my powers, powers that I didn't know I had. My appearance surprised him, so he vanished..." she broke off seeing the scene play in her mind.

"I take it Ash was the one who murdered her?" Chris guessed.

"Yeah," she whispered, "Before that day I had never seen a demon. I didn't even know they existed. I had never used my powers before either. It was in the hospital that my aunt told me that my grandmother had bound our powers b/c we would steal cookies, using them, when no one was looking."

"I'm sorry, you seem to have been very close to your grandmother," he offered.

"Thanks and I was. She was the one who raised me. I loved her very much. She was amazing, the greatest grandmother anyone could have. She taught me everything she knew about dancing, which was a pretty good bit of stuff. She'd learned tons of dances in her time and she passed them and a passion for dancing down to me," she chuckled, "When I was about ten I offered my cousin a deal. If he would practice dancing with me then I would play his videos games with him. The funny thing was that I'd really tricked him into learning the dances that I already knew. I had it in my head that he needed to know how to do them too, it worked for three years..." she broke off chuckling again.

"How did he find out?" Chris asked curious.

"I slipped up. My grandmother came into the room; we were practicing, and told us it was time to take a break. I told her that we couldn't take a break until he learned the dance we were working on," she said.

"I bet he was mad," he said.

"Oh he was more than mad. He was furious, said that he didn't want to learn to dance. We got into a heated argument, b/c he said he hated dancing. My grandmother left the room to let us fight it out; we always argued it wasn't new to her. He called dancing stupid, I called his video games stupid. He said that they weren't b/c they taught you things you might need in life. When I told him that dancing did too he called me a liar. Being the person that my grandmother raised, didn't like being called such, so I tackled him and started swinging. Most guys would fight back, but he didn't. He cried and called for help. My grandmother came in and had to literally pull me off of him," she sighed, "That was the same day she was killed. It happened not long after that argument; she'd sent me into the kitchen to eat lunch so that she could talk with him. That's when he attacked."

Chris listened intently, wanting to learn more about her. He wanted to be able to understand her more, so that he wouldn't slip up and say or do something that would ruin their friendship. He was very interested in the fact that she was able to take down her cousin. Hearing the saddened tone in her voice he decided to change the subject asking, "How old is your cousin?"

"He's six months older than me, I turned twenty in June," she answered.

'Wait she lost her grandmother at thirteen, where were her parents? Who did she...' he paused deciding to voice that question aloud, "Where did you stay after losing your grandmother?"

"I lived with my aunt for a few months, then my friend Christina's family took me in," she said, "Then when I turned eighteen I got my own apartment not far from where I worked."

He nodded absorbing this information, "Where did you work?"

"A dance studio," before he could ask she continued, "I started out answering phones, doing minor paper work, clerical things, at sixteen. Then one day I was dancing, before work, and the manager saw me. I thought I was in trouble when she called me into her office. Instead she offered me a position as an instructor. She told me that one of the instructors had been injured in an accident of some sort and they needed someone to fill in for her. I readily accepted, I'd always wanted to be an instructor but thought I wasn't ready, but the way she talked she believed I could do it and so I decided to try."

"What happened to the other instructor?" he wondered aloud.

"She never recovered; she had been paralyzed from the waist down. So I officially replaced her. She came in a few weeks after she'd been released from the hospital to see how things were going," she remembered.

"It must have been hard for her," he offered.

Becca sighed, "It was for her at first. She came in and watched my class. Halfway through she started crying, so I told the kids to partner up and work on another dance, and excused myself. I went over and sat down talking with her. After a while she calmed down and I returned to my students. I'll never forget what she said to me that day after my class was over..." she broke off in memory again.

Chris waited, his curiosity growing. Realizing she'd fallen into the memory he asked, "What'd she say?"

Shaking her head to clear the images, "She told me that she was glad I had been the one to replace her. She'd watched me teaching and saw in my instructions and steps the passion for dance. She could see that it was impacting my students. Then she began to tell me how when she first started teaching she'd had the same passion, but over the years things started getting to her. Bills had to be paid, buying things that she didn't really need when she needed the money the most. Dancing had become her only means to sedate those things. It had become something she did just to make money. She told me, and I quote, 'I regret letting those things get in the way of my passion for dancing. I took it for granted, all of it. Walking and dancing most of all.' She told me to never let anything get in the way of my dreams. B/c something could happen and I too would regret."

"So are you still a dance instructor?" he asked trying to get back on the main topic.

"No," she answered softly.

"No?" he repeated wondering if he'd heard right.

"That's right. Up until I moved, I was the head manager," she stated, "When I was eighteen I replaced the previous manager, the woman that had offered me the instructor position, b/c she was retiring."

"That's a lot of responsibility for an eight teen year old. Most would collapse under the pressure and stress," he stated surprised, "And you willingly put yourself in that position?"

"Chris, can I ask you something?" Becca asked wondering why he was so interested in her normal past.

"Sure," he said almost immediately.

"Why are you so interested in my past? It's not all that fascinating. I become the manager at eighteen and have worked in that position until I moved," she said standing to her feet, beginning to pace the small amount of floor her chains would allow.

He could that she wasn't the type to open up so easily and he understood. He was the same way, "I'm sorry," he began, "I was just looking for a way to pass the time. I didn't even think to ask if it was uncomfortable for you."

Becca stopped pacing and looked in the direction that his voice floated to her. Slightly upset by his answer she half heartedly shook it off, "Don't worry about it," she said softly.

The tone of her voice confused him. He thought he'd said the right thing. But she was upset; maybe it wasn't the right thing to say. It wouldn't be his first mistake. Trying to think of something to say to make, not only her feel better, but to ease his fresh side of guilt for having upset her. The only thing he could think of, "Can I ask you one more thing?" he asked.

Becca considered a number of things he could possibly have to ask her. Hesitantly she said, "Ask away, but I'm not promising to answer your question."

"What made you leave the studio? Anyone with ears could tell that you loved your job, just from your explanation. What could have possibly driven you away from that place?" he asked.

Her lips quirked before falling into a grimace. Running a hand through her tangled locks she answered, "I left b/c someone powerful was trying to take over everything in that area. If I had stayed..." she paused trying to think of how to explain, "I would've put the entire studio at risk and I refused to endanger the students and staff. They mean more to me than anything, so I left to protect them."

Chris nodded in acceptance, glad that she had chosen to answer his question. He really wanted to ask about the person who had been able to make her leave those kids, but decided to let it drop. It was probably none of his business anyway. Though it was curious. Becca was strong from what he knew of her. There had to be something that this person had, black mail... he wondered, 'Not likely.'

"Chris?" Becca said softly, "Tell me a little bit about your family. Do you have any siblings?"

Hearing her question ceased all thoughts he was having and made him tense. It was a simple question but it made him nervous, "I don't know," he said hesitantly.

"Oh come on, I just told you more than I normally tell anyone and when I ask you a question about yourself you get all weird," she said in disbelief and slight annoyance.

"She has a point," the voice in his head spoke.

Unable to fight it he answered, "I have a brother..." he paused.

"Older brother, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he said surprised, "How did you know?"

"I can tell it in your voice," she paused, "And it's possible that you two don't get along."

"You can tell all that from those four words?" he asked.

"Well yeah, it's kind of like an inferiority complex," she continued.

"You're very observant," he stated a little unnerved by her accuracy.

Becca shrugged, "It comes with being a dancer. So tell me more about this brother, what's he like?" she asked excited to know. She'd never had any siblings of her own. The closest thing she had was Tim. They grew up together, looked after each other, worried about each other, but it wasn't really the same or at least that's what she thought.

Chris took his time to gather his words then began evenly, "He's very powerful, has been since he was born. As he got older he started using his powers for the wrong reasons, ignoring the wiccan creed that our mother had taught us to follow. The things he did were borderline evil. One day he snapped and killed a lot of people, including one of our aunts..." he paused, trying to rid himself of the images.

Becca's eyes widened, she'd heard something very similar to this before. In fact she recalled, it had been in the history books.

"He gathered a bunch of demons and tormented people," he broke off unable to continue the images where trying to force their way in with every word he spoke. After about a minute he changed the direction and continued, "We never understood what caused him to turn like that. Our mother had raised us, as I said earlier, to follow the same creed our family had followed for many generations. We were raised to protect the innocent..." he broke off again pondering, once again for what was probably the millionth time in his life, what had caused the dramatic change in his big brother.

An image of Wyatt floated to the forefront of Becca's mind as he told his story. Once he'd grown quiet everything hit her at once. Wyatt was Chris' older brother! She couldn't believe it, yet she could. Conversations with Christina ran through her mind, along with a few pages of research that she'd read containing information on Wyatt's missing brother. 'Christopher Perry Halliwell,' she remembered. Then she remembered Christina telling her how the Resistance was worried that Wyatt had done something to him. He believed that Chris had betrayed him. All these thoughts, realizations made her dizzy. It was too much, she stumbled, tripping over her own foot and fell back into the bolt her chains were linked to, hitting her injured side. Becca fell to her knees holding the now throbbing wound and knew, before the blood soaked through her top, that it had been reopened.

Hearing the chains rattle unusually Chris moved as far away from the wall as he could, "Becca? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked in a worried rush.

Becca gasped as a wave of pain flooded her. She bit her lip to suppress a scream. She could now feel the warm, sticky, substance beneath her hands, thus proving her right. The pain subsided quickly, "I'm fine," she gasped not wanting him to worry.

Chris was torn between going to her to make sure that she was ok and staying in his cell. Tatsuo had told him to wait until he returned to his post before left his cell again. The thing that worried Chris was that she could be hurt, he couldn't just leave her lying there in pain, "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

Becca used her free hand to push herself up and took a deep breath to tell him that she was fine. Taking the breath made her side throb painfully causing her to scream despite her best efforts to hold it back.

Chris was about to orb over to her, when the door to the dungeon opened and Eric came running down the stairs, lantern in hand.

"What's going on down here?" he asked shakily shinning the light on Chris.

Nodding in her direction, "I think she's hurt," he said.

Eric turned toward the cell. The light from his lantern illuminating a figure curled into a ball trembling, tears running down her cheeks, glistening as the light hit them. Eric hastily unlocked the cell door and went to her side, setting the lantern down beside her quivering form.

Chris watched worriedly as the young demon in training inspected Becca carefully.

He slowly lifted her hand from her side revealing the blood soaked hand, the light playing off the crimson liquid making it shimmer. Eric quickly uncuffed her hands and tried to lift her to carry her to the infirmary, but was unsuccessful, "I can't carry her," he said forcing himself not to look at all the blood surrounding him, "I'll be right back with the doctor," he stood collecting the light from the ground.

"Are you kidding?" Chris said in disbelief, "She could bleed to death while you're gone or go into shock. She has to go with you."

The young demon flinched, "Listen here, I can't carry her. It's the only thing I know to do. Why do you even care?" he snapped.

Chris' gaze fell to Becca a moment, "You can't carry her, but I can," he said returning his gaze to the boy.

"I don't think so, you just want me to let you out so you can try to escape," the boy replied shaking his head.

"I don't want to escape. I couldn't even if I tried; this place has tons of spells protecting it, not to mention hundreds of demons walking around. I only want to help her," Chris stated flatly.

The boy gave him a skeptical look, "Why would you want..."

Angry Chris cut in, "If she dies it'll be on your hands. What do you think you boss would do to you then?"

The demon paled, as he considered his options.

"She can't lie there forever," Chris snapped annoyed.

Finally the boy jumped, unlocking both cell and cuffs with in minutes.

Chris rose to his feet quickly and sprinted to Becca's cell, falling to his knees at her side. He did a quick glance over, "Becca," he said calmly, "Where are the extra bandages?"

Slowly she raised her hand and reached into one of her pockets to pull the bandages out and held them up.

Taking them he moved her hand aside, gently, debating what the best thing to do would be. Giving up quickly he placed them on top of her soaked clothing then placed her hand over them, "Keep those in place," he told her, "I'm going to carry you to the infirmary." Positioning himself to were her wound would be away from him, he placed one arm around her shoulders and slid one underneath her knees, lifting her into his arms.

Becca bit her lip as the pain flared, tears cascaded down her face. She closed her eyes embarrassed by her weakness. She'd never wanted Chris to see her like this. She cursed Ash and his stupid demons for wounding her, then realized that she hadn't sensed those two behind her in time to prevent it. She had trained restlessly and she still failed, so she cursed herself for being so stupid and rushing into things.

"Follow me," Eric said leading the way to the hospital wing of the warehouse, "Don't think I'm not going to keep my eye on you though."

Mentally rolling his eyes Chris said, "I would expect nothing less." It would be easy for him to simply orb out once they were out of the dungeon, he had the person he came after in his arms, he could easily call for Leo to heal her once they were at the manor or her place. But he knew if he left now it would only cause more problems, b/c Ash would still be alive and he would continue to kidnap and brainwash more kids, while hunting both Becca and himself down. No, the demon would be dead before he left. There was no way he was going to let him continue his work in training missing children to become part of his army that would eventually try to get to Wyatt.

Ascending the stairs in the dark dungeon had proved to be the hardest task. The lantern Eric carried hadn't given off enough light, but he had made it. Walking down the many halls, demons would stop in their tracks to watch curiously as they passed. He could feel Becca tense in his arms, when she saw the demons staring at them. He didn't blame her, having blood coating your skin in the presence of some demons was dangerous. Then she'd lowered her head, almost in shame. This confused him, "Hey," he said softly, "Relax. You need to rest, don't worry about these demons. I won't let them do anything to you."

Becca looked at Chris and nodded before resting her head against his shoulder. She waited a few minutes, listening to his breathing. "Thank you," she whispered. Needing something to take her mind off the pain she began to hum a song by one of her favorite bands.

Hearing the tune Chris glanced down at her. A sense of deja vu washed over him, one very much like the one he'd had before. He'd heard the song, this he knew, but he couldn't remember the name or the artist who sung it. 'Why don't I remember? Usually I have no problem with it,' he wondered, still fallowing the demon, Eric.

The humming helped slightly. But then another wave of pain hit her, she decided to voice the rest since it would need more focus, "That if you say, goodbye today, I'd ask you to be true. Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you..." she said softly, a little more than a whisper, "Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you."

'Cancer,' the name clicked in his mind. Chris' eyes widened as he remembered where he'd heard the songs. He glanced down at Becca again, ' That song,' he paused, 'Neither of those songs have been released yet. I don't think they've even been written yet,' he thought. All thoughts were ceased when Becca tensed in his arms again.

A stronger wave of pain coursed through her body. She tensed slightly, the best she could without hurting herself more. Then buried her face in Chris' jacket to stifle the whimper that escaped her lips, tears flowed over her cheeks once again. Despite her efforts though, Chris had heard her.

"How much further?" he asked Eric calmly.

Eric trembled as he glanced around. Before he could speak Tatsuo turned the corner.

"What happened?" he asked sprinting to the group.

Eric didn't answer.

Tatsuo looked to the blood coating her hand.

"Her wound reopened," Chris supplied, "I think she fell."

"Give her...no...," Tatsuo paused, "If we move her to much, it'll only make her worse. Follow me," he said turning, guiding them quickly down the hall he'd just came from.

Chris moved quickly, following the demon, "Just hold on. It's on a little further," he whispered to her. She nodded against him, her face still buried in his jacket.

Stopping in front of a door, Tatsuo cautioned, "The boss maybe on his way here, news will have gotten to him by now. You can't let him know that you've talked. You have to act like you were forced to carry her here."

Nodding Chris asked, "What about Eric?"

"Already taken care of," he stated simply, opening the door allowing Chris to enter before shutting it behind himself.

Stepping quickly into the room, Chris stood unsure of where to put her. His gaze fell to the trembling young woman in his arms. He could feel her tears on his skin, already having soaked through, both, his jacket and his shirt. He grimaced wishing he could do more for her.

"The poor dear," a voice exclaimed as they shuffled into the room.

Chris looked up to see the woman waving him over.

"Put her on the bed," she instructed, "How did this happen?" she asked moving to Becca's injured side.

Placing Becca down, gently, on the bed Chris ignored the question. Focusing his concentration on trying not to cause her anymore pain.

"I'm not sure. I believe she fell," Tatsuo said, "It's hard to see down in the dungeon for the new recruits."

The doctor nodded as she lifted Becca's shirt enough to reveal the bloodied bandages. Carefully she removed the tape keeping the bandages in place.

Once again Becca had to bit her lip, this time is was due to the tape the doctor was removing. It pulled at the sore tissue surrounding her wound. As the bandages were pulled back, a faint odor filled the air.

"Oh dear," the woman said softly, "Why hasn't anyone brought her to me before now?" She sent a icy glare to Tatsuo.

"The boss has been busy. I couldn't get in to see him until today. I told him she needed to be brought up here and he told me to do what I had to. I ran into them and their guard on my way back down to get her," Tatsuo explained.

The woman shook her head, "She should have been brought to me at least twice a day. It could have prevented this," she stated.

To Chris the odor was nothing, but when he glanced to the demon his nose was covered and he'd moved to the other side of the room.

"What's that smell?" the demon asked, the smell burning his sensitive nose.

"It has set up with infection," Becca explained softly, still fighting against the pain.

Chris and Tatsuo looked at her.

"She's right," the woman said leaving the bedside, quickly gathering the things she would need. As she returned to her position the doors to the infirmary opened.

Becca glanced in the direction and saw Ash strolling into the room. Lifting her clean hand she covered her eyes and groaned.

Chris stepped closer to the bed, despite Tatsuo's warning.

"What the hell happened?" he asked angrily.

Everyone in the room could tell that the Samurai was furious, and could tell that he was trying to keep his temper in check.

Ash looked to Tatsuo wanting an answer. The one he got, however, didn't come from his trusted demon.

"She fell. And thanks to you her wound has set up with infection. It will take longer for her to heal," the doctor said brazenly.

Ash glared at the woman, "How is this my fault?" he asked eyes blazing.

"You forgot to tell your demons what I told you. I told you that she needed to be brought to me at least twice a day to care for the wound your bloody demons inflicted on her," she stated preparing the things she would need to clean the wound.

"I told them to do whatever was needed to care for her," he argued.

"Haven't you realized by now that most of your followers fear you? You have to be more specific with them. Besides demons don't know what humans need. They don't understand the anatomy of the human body," she pointed out.

Annoyed with the out spoken doctor he turned to Chris, "What are you doing here?"

Chris looked at the furious demon.

"He had to carry the girl from the dungeons. Eric couldn't lift her so he forced the boy to do it," Tatsuo answered calmly.

Ash turned to his demon, "He's fulfilled his duty, why is he still here?"

"B/c I'm still here, sir. After this little episode I don't trust any other demons to stand guard over the dungeons. It seems every time I turn away from them, something happens to the girl," Tatsuo stated firmly, "I ask that I be the only demon allowed to enter the dungeons as long as these prisoners are here, otherwise the next time something happens she could be killed, sir."

Ash paced the floor glancing to each person in the room, considering his options.

Tatsuo watched calmly as his boss paced back and forth. He could tell the demon was thinking hard.

Chris' attention was divided between watching the quiet Samurai and watching the doctor work to clear away some of the infection surrounding Becca's wound.

Angry and in pain, Becca lay on the bed, one arm over her eyes and chewing on the inside of her lip waiting for Ash' decision. More worried about what he would say, then she was with what the doctor was doing to her side.

"Very well," Ash finally spoke, "I'll take care of the arrangements and have your sleeping chambers relocated. Are you sure that you can handle these two alone?"

Tatsuo glanced to both Chris and Becca and nodded, "Yes sir. They wont be any trouble."

"Then I'll leave you to it," Ash said before turning his gaze to Becca, "I hope that the next time we meet, you'll be on your feet with a sword in your hands, ready to fight to the death."

Becca raised her arm and glared at the demon, "Oh, I'll be ready. You can count on that. I just hope you're prepared to die, b/c I'll be the one walking away victorious and you'll finally live up to your name, Ash."

Ash laughed, "We'll see young miko, we'll see," he turned his gaze to Chris, "And don't think I've forgotten about you. I'll be seeing you very soon, boy."

Chris gave the demon a blank stare before shrugging and turning his attention to the doctor.

Ash nodded to his faithful demon before disappearing from the room.

At that moment Becca wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard. She knew, however, that with your injury she would be no match for the healthy demon. Frustrated she turned her icy glare to the ceiling, trying to think of ways she could best Ash in their next fight. Feeling a burning sensation in her side, Becca hissed in pain and glared at the woman, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm drawing the infection out of the wound," the doctor replied, "It has to come out if you want it to heal."

Becca dropped her gaze to her side and nearly gagged seeing the disgusting site.

The doctor looked up from her work, "Can you grab a cloth and wash the blood from her hand?" she asked Chris.

"Sure, where are they?" he asked glad to have something to do.

"Over in the closet," she said gesturing toward the closet.

Stepping away from the bed he went to the closet took out a cloth and went to the sink to wet it.

"I'll be outside," Tatsuo stated his nose still covered, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Becca snapped flinching away from the doctor.

"If you want this cleaned then you have to keep still," the doctor replied.

Chris chuckled, hearing Becca growl at the woman. Turning off the water he went back to the bedside, "Give me your hand," he instructed.

Becca turned her attention away from the doctor and stared at him.

He held out his hand waiting patiently.

Her gaze fell to his hand. When she raised her gaze to meet his, he raised a brow. With a small sigh she gave him her hand, feeling like a three year old who'd fallen down and scraped her hands. She flinched again as the doctor used her magic to pull the infection from her wound. She could tell the infection was nearly clear, with each magical pull the pain intensified. She bit her lip, avoiding Chris' eyes. Once again feeling embarrassed by her weakness.

Chris carefully wiped away the blood coating her hand. Once he'd finished he heard her mumble a thanks.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid this is going to be very painful," the woman said bringing both their attention to her.

Becca took a deep breath preparing herself for the pain.

The doctor met her gaze, "Do you want something to bite down on? I'm afraid a simple deep breath won't help with this, I'm not going to be able to stop until it's all out this time," she turned her gaze to Chris, "You can just throw that in the trash dear."

Chris nodded and went to dispose of the soiled cloth. Then returned to Becca's side.

Becca chewed her bottom lip unsure of what she'd rather do.

"If it will help," Chris began, "You can squeeze my hand," he offered her a hand.

The doctor looked up from her work, "I'd take it dear, unless you'd rather I stuff a wash cloth in your mouth."

She looked between the two. He'd already helped her enough; he didn't have to be here with her. She weighed the choices, she could be spitting out fuzz for the next few days and have a dry mouth or she could possibly crush his hand, if it was going to be as painful as the doctor said. She decided to voice that last thought, "I could crush your hand," she said softly, meekly.

Chris smiled, "If you do, we are in the infirmary. I could easily get it taken care of."

"You seriously don't mind?" she asked hesitantly.

He shook his head, "If it helps, then I don't mind," he lowered his hand slightly.

She kept her gaze on his hand, not moving to take it.

"Dear, you need to make a choice the longer we wait to worse it's going to be," the doctor said.

She took another deep breath and held her hand up.

Seeing that she wasn't going to take his, he gently wrapped his hand around hers.

"Ok, go," she said closing her eyes and laying her head back on the bed.

The doctor nodded to Chris before using her powers to pull out the remaining bit of infection.

As soon as the doctor began Becca found herself grinding her teeth together and squeezing the hell out of Chris' hand. She felt bad for him, but couldn't help it. The pain was worse than she had imagined, the doctors comment of 'very painful' was an understatement. It was excruciating. She wanted to scream, but held back for that would only make matters worse. She knew she must seem weak in his eyes and didn't want to add to it.

Finally after what seemed like hours of torture, to Becca, the doctor released her magic and whipped away the last of the infection. "You did very well dear, the worst is over. I'll have you bandaged up in no time," the doctor congratulated her as she gathered the soiled bandages and moved away to dispose of them.

Relaxing her muscles Becca took deep breaths to calm herself, she blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the light above her.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked softly as he absentmindedly stroked the hand he still held, trying to soothe her.

Becca's eyes widened slightly at the gentle touch. Slowly she turned her gaze to his and took another deep breath, "A little better. The pain isn't so bad anymore. I'm just glad it's over, her description was an understatement."

"Whose description?" he asked puzzled.

"Hers," she gestured to the doctor, "She said it would be 'very painful'. Yeah, that was an understatement. How's your hand?" she asked removing hers as casually from his as she could.

Chris looked at his hand, his fingers where slightly off color and completely numb.

Seeing this Becca felt extremely guilty, "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

He flexed his hand a few times, chuckling, "Don't be. It'll be fine. Though, your grip was a lot firmer than I thought it would be," he teased trying to lighten the mood.

Becca shrugged with a small smile, "I told you I might crush it, I wasn't joking."

"I see that," he responded still laughing.

The doctor returned and set to work on preparing to re-bandage the clean wound.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Tatsuo paced outside the infirmary door. The smell had been too much for him, to most it was simply a faint odor, but for him it more than tripled in magnitude. Demons of his kind were extremely sensitive to odorific smells such as that. Time seemed to pass slowly outside the door, he wondered if the doctor had finished cleaning the infection from the wound so that he could return to his duty in guarding the two prisoners. He only hoped that...

"What are you doing out here?" Ash demanded as he appeared in front of his trusted demon.

"The smell was too much for me sir," he stated honestly, "If I had..."

Ash waved a hand, he knew why the demon had to leave, "I know Tatsuo, you don't have to explain. Do you think they are finished?"

Tatsuo looked at the door then back at his boss, "I don't know sir. I gave the doctor orders to let me know..." he broke off as he noticed someone standing beside his boss.

Seeing his attention was diverted Ash explained with a sly smile, "I grew tired of waiting for her to heal. So I tracked down a healer."

The demon nodded, "Shall I escort him into the infirmary sir?" he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind. I did tell the girl that the next time we'd meet she'd have a sword in her hands. I don't want to go back on that," Ash said with an evil glint in his eye.

Tatsuo could tell that his boss was excited at the prospect of fighting the girl again, and from the look of things it would be sooner, rather than later, "Very honorable sir."

Ash pushed the healer into his guard, "After she's healed I want the boy dropped off by my office on your way back down to the dungeon. I have some questions I'd like to ask him."

"Yes sir," the demon responded taking hold of the healer.

With a final nod Ash disappeared.

Tatsuo sighed as he set the healer back on their feet, "Let's go," he said leading the healer into the infirmary, 'She's not going to be happy about this,' he thought as he looked at the girl sitting on the bed, "I'd hold off on those bandages, doc. The boss just sent the girl a little gift," he watched as the three gave him confused looks, he smirked, "He brought you a healer." The look on the girls face was deadly; he had to fight back the urge to laugh.

**Ok, I told myself I wasn't going to do this anymore, but this chapter has turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. So again there will be parts. From what I figure this time there will only be two. I think. Well hope you guys enjoyed part one. **

**Thanks to:**

_**fairyofmusic: hmm...maybe? Thanks for the review.**_

_**lizardmomma: Thanks. Hope this one is to your likeing.**_

_**DemonessLeader: Don't worry that parts coming. You see his story very soon. **_

**Please don't forget to R&R!!!**


	15. Pain pt 2

**First of all, I thought I should tell everyone that my good friend Ken has sent me another amazing piece of work. You guys should hit up my deviantart page and check it out. This one is Becca in Chihaya complete with Katana, wakizashi, and yumi. I absolutely love it. And secondly I realize that the story is a bit slow at the moment, but I promise it will get better. There are things that are pretty vital to the story that will be taking place; this chapter will be leading up to the fight. It won't come until next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Once I again I would like to make it known that I do NOT own Charmed.**

_"I know that you're wounded._

_You know that I'm here to save you._

_You know I'm always here for you._

_I know that you'll thank me later."_

_("Pain" by Three Days Grace)_

_...Chapter Eleven..._

_...Part Two..._

Becca's eyes narrowed and flashed with anger. The expression forming on her face was murderous. His words echoed in her mind. Looking to the healer she wanted to rip his head off. Before allowing a long stream of curses to flow in Japanese, balling her fists in anger with each one. Her short nails biting into her palms, but she paid them no mind. She was furious that she hadn't seen this coming. She should've guessed that Ash would grow tired of waiting and simply do something about it. Shaking her head at her stupidity she muttered, "_Shimatta!_" Unable to resist any longer she lifted one of her fists and hit herself repeatedly on the forehead, "_Baka, baka, baka, baka._"

Chris watched her amused, worried, and slightly confused. He didn't understand half of what she was saying. Though, he understood _Baka _pretty well.

Tatsuo nudged the healer forward, causing the man to stumble, "Get to work," he ordered.

The healer nodded quickly as he made his way to the doctor's side.

Becca flinched away, glaring daggers at him, "_Choudai. Sakini. Kara. Ware,_" she ordered, teeth clenched being sure to say each word to make her point clear.

Getting the warning the healer took a small step back, expressing softly, that it would best if she let him heal her wound.

She shook her head, "_Sou omoi-masen._"

Confused Chris looked between the two trying to figure out what was being said.

Amused Tatsuo stood back and listened to the two argue back and forth. Ten minutes passed and his amusement turned to frustration, "Just let the man heal you."

Becca turned her glare to the demon, "No," she stated firmly.

"Don't make me hold you down," he warned.

She glared at the demon and he glared back. She knew he meant what he said and scowled in response.

Tatsuo nodded a go ahead to the healer beside her.

The man placed his hands directly over her wound.

She flinched a little at the contact then with a huff of frustration Becca crossed her arms waiting for him to finish, while glaring at the wall in front of her, 'Stupid demon. Stupid healer guy,' she thought angrily.

"_Yoi,_" the healer said removing his hand from her completely healed side.

"_Seigo! Doumo Arigato,_" her words dripped with sarcasm, "_Kon'aro._"

Tatsuo chuckled at the look on the man's face.

"_Dou-itashimashite,_" he replied with a scowl.

Becca looked down at her healed side and scowled. Frustrated she crossed her legs Indian styled and crossed her arms over her chest with a distinct "Hmp." Feeling a stick substance under her hands she uncrossed her arms pulling at her soiled shirt with a grimace. She grabbed the edge of the shirt and began to rip away the soiled area.

"Dear don't do that," the doc said walking over to her with a bundle in her arms.

Becca looked at her, seeing the bundle she shook her head. Knowing what the doctor was about to offer her.

"You need to get out of that thing completely," the doc told her, "Here take this gown," she turned to the three men, "You three..."

"I'm not taking that thing," Becca stated firmly, giving the doctor a look.

The doctor faced her, "But dear, you shouldn't wear that," she pointed to the blood stained shirt.

Becca shrugged and set to work trying to rip the fabric, but was stopped be the doctors hands. Lifting her gaze she gave the woman an evil glare. She was really starting to lose her patience, 'Can this woman not take a hint? There is no way in hell I'll put that thing on...If she calls me 'dear' one more time...'

"Dear just take the gown," she insisted.

She narrowed her eyes, 'That's it!' she thought snatching the gown out of the woman's hands, "Fine! Are you happy now?"

The doctor gestured for the guys to leave, "You three out!" she ordered.

The three nodded and turned to leave.

"No. Stay," Becca said stopping them in their tracks. Everyone's eyes were on her. She faced the doctor and met her gaze before folding the gown into a ball, "I took the gown as you asked, however," she smirked, "That doesn't mean I'm going to wear the damn thing." With that she through the balled up gown across the room, ringing the trash can. She turned to the males, "So there is no reason for you to leave." Flashing a smile she returned to her work.

The doctor scowled at her, "Fine, does what you want. Just don't rip it," reaching over she handed her a scalpel, "This will be faster."

Raising her gaze, Becca smirked, "Thanks," taking the thing gratefully placing it to the cloth tearing the fabric.

"Stubborn miko," she grumbled.

Becca chuckled as she carefully continued her work. Once finished she gathered the scrap fabric, rolled it into a ball and was about to toss it when the doctor grabbed it and the scalpel lying on the bed beside her. She shrugged seeing the woman's disapproving gaze eyes fixed on her.

Rolling her eyes the doctor moved away to dispose of the soiled material.

Looking down Becca realized how much of the fabric that she had had to remove to get all the blood stained material detached from the rest. Her eyes widened slightly seeing the shirt revealed a great bit of her abdomen. It reminded her of something a prostitute might wear, 'Shit!' As casually as she could she crossed her arms over her abdomen masking her discomfort for the exposure as being cold. She could feel the eyes of all three men resting on her. A chill ran down her spin causing her to shiver. Trying to ignore them was next to impossible and the silence in the room wasn't helping settle her. Sending a quick glance in their direction she was proved wrong, only two sets of eyes rested on her. Her demon guard was leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Turning her gaze to the window she shivered again, this time from the cold, and rubbed her arms trying to stay warm. 'What was I thinking? I should have kept that gown, at least I could use it to cover myself,' she thought looking down at the soiled blankets beneath her, 'damn and these are soiled too,' she picked at the lent on the blanket.

The conversation between Becca and the doctor had been highly amusing to Chris; he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Now that the fabric had been removed his attention was drawn to the pale skin of her abdomen, he couldn't take his eyes off her. A few minutes later he shook his head trying to tear his gaze away and focus it elsewhere. For a brief second he caught her eye, and then she faced the window and shivered, rubbing her arms before picking at the blankets. Glancing behind him Chris saw the healer watching her very closely. The look in his eyes sent a wave of anger through Chris. Without hesitation he removed his jacket as he walked toward the bed, "Here," he offered holding it out to her.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, she looked at the jacket in his hand then turned her gaze to him surprised.

"Take it," he said softly.

'Shit!' she thought as the heat rose to her cheeks, "No, thank you," she managed evenly before shivering again.

Rolling eyes he draped it over her shoulders and pulled it together in front, so that she couldn't try to shrug it off.

The heat flared and she lowered her gaze trying to fight it. She stared at the hand holding the jacket closed, "Thank you."

He smirked, "Don't mention it."

A rumbling sounded in the room, both turned to find a red faced healer holding his stomach.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I'm a little hungry. When do we eat?" his gaze turned to the demon guard.

Tatsuo opened his eyes and looked at the man, causing him to cringe.

"Never mind," he mumbled shifting his gaze to the floor.

The demon smirked at the man's reaction, "You eat now," he informed as a cart with trays shimmered into the room. Pushing himself off the wall he walked to the cart and handed the healer two trays, "Take one to the doc." he ordered.

The healer nodded quickly and did as was told.

Becca and Chris watched the man scurry from the room. Before either knew it a table appeared before Becca holding the other two trays.

"Eat," Tatsuo ordered once again.

Becca turned and glared at the demon, "Do you have to be so damn rude?"

His answered her with a small smirk.

She rolled her eyes, putting her arms through the sleeves of the jacket before motioning for Chris to have a seat at the foot of the bed.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_30 minutes later_

"Let's go," Tatsuo commanded after the trays and cart had shimmered out.

Chris stood from the bed, holding his hand out to help Becca to her feet.

She surprised him by taking the hand and sliding gently from the bed, "Thanks," she offered with a smile. Removing her hand from his she pulled the jacket tight around her and crossed her arms in front of her.

He nodded with a smile.

"Come on, we don't have all day," the demon said causing the healer to jump.

Becca shook her head at his reaction, "Oh please, he's not that scary," she stated as she passed him.

The man gave her a disbelieving look as they followed the demon out of the room.

Turning down a hallway Tatsuo led the trio towards Ash's office. 'This will be interesting,' he thought glancing at the girl. A smile formed on his face, her temper was highly amusing.

'Ugh...Damn I should have used the...' she paused mid thought, seeing a door labeled, "Bathroom!" finishing her thought aloud. The three men with her stopped and faced her. Her brows furrowed, "What? I've got to go, is that a problem?" she snapped.

Chris and the healer looked to Tatsuo for his answer.

Tatsuo glanced down the hallway to the door of Ash's office. With the shake of his head he answered, "No, go ahead," gesturing to the door.

'Thank goodness,' she thought with a sigh of relief. She nodded her thanks to the demon then stepped into the small room.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Once the door closed Tatsuo motioned the other two to follow him, "Come on, the boss is waiting to see you."

The duo nodded.

'That was easy,' he thought as he led them to Ash's door. Stopping outside he knocked, "Sir," he called.

The door opened revealing Ash, "Ah, so you've finished then," he looked around the small group, "Where's the girl?"

Tatsuo pointed down the hall, "Bathroom."

"I see," Ash responded knowingly, "All for the best I suppose." He made a gesture with his hand and two demons appeared behind the two captives.

Startled the healer jumped in fear.

Chris stood his ground glaring at the Samurai Demon.

"Escort these two gentlemen into my office. I'll be there in a moment," Ash ordered, stepping out into the hall to allow his prisoners to be led into the room, "Oh and don't do anything until I return."

The demons nodded as they shoved the two into the office.

Ash closed the door behind them and turned to Tatsuo, "Take the girl to the practice area. Give her something to change into, then escort her to the sleeping quarters on the east side."

Tatsuo gave his boss a confused look, "The east side sleeping quarters? But sir those are the officer's quarters."

"I'm well aware of that, the officers have already been moved. I want the miko well rested for tomorrow, so it's only logical to give her the best room there is to offer," Ash stated matter-of-factly.

He nodded, "You're right, sir. So does this mean that she will be reassigned?"

"Absolutely not!" Ash stated firmly, "After what happened before, do you think I'm going to risk that again? I want her well, Tatsuo. And you are the only one that I can count on to keep her that way."

Tatsuo nodded again, "And what of..." he broke off as a loud crash sounded from inside the office.

Ash growled, "Damn it! I told them not to do anything! I'll call when I've finished with the boy," he told the demon.

"Yes sir," Tatsuo answered knowing he'd just been dismissed. The demon returned to the bathroom door just as it was opened and the girl stepped out.

She looked around confused, "Where..."

"You must change," he interrupted as a practice uniform shimmered into his hands. He held the garments out to the girl, earning a confused look. "The boss has instructed that I take you to the practice room to get in a session before your rematch tomorrow," he explained shoving the articles of clothing into her arms.

With a nod she re-entered the bathroom to change only to return a few minutes later completely dressed in the dark uniform, "So, where are the others?" she asked.

"Can you not guess?" he countered, surprised that she had to ask.

Her eyes turned distant as she thought, then anger flooded her features. "Damn it!" she mumbled pulling her hair back into its traditional ponytail, "I should've seen this coming. I should've waited. I could've done something," she continued furiously.

Tatsuo raised a brow at her reaction, "Let's go."

The girl looked at him eyes blazing, then nodded, following him down the hall as he turned.

The walk to the practice room had been a quiet one. He could easily feel the fury rolling off of her as they went. Upon reaching the practice area he wasn't surprised to see her go immediately to the practice weapon rack and pick up a staff and set to work doing solitary exercises. Her moves alone would tell you that she was angry, what with their forced stances and over exaggerated moves.

Forty-five minutes later she'd calmed down enough that she gracefully lowered herself to the floor, folding her legs in while taking a few deep breaths, closing her eyes. Seconds later she was still. Knowing that this might take a while Tatsuo lowered himself to the floor to wait. He knew from experience that meditation could last well over a few hours if need be.

Needless to say he was highly surprised when she climbed to her feet fifteen minutes later and began again. This time her moves were graceful, fluent, and exact. Unlike the previous exercises that were forced. As he continued to watch her fluid movements he felt a faint sense of familiarity with the style she used, 'I know I've seen this somewhere before,' he thought watching the young miko.

He lowered his gaze to focus on the floor, trying to remember where he'd come across the style she was using. Another forty-five minutes passed. He shook his head clearing away all previous thoughts and looked at the clock adorning the wall. Getting to his feet he spoke, "I think that's enough."

The girl looked at him in disbelief, "You're kidding, right?" she asked lowering her staff to her side, "It's only been..." she looked to the clock, "two hours. I usually go for four or five at the least. I've just started."

Her response made his brow rise in surprise, "Do you not need to take a break?" he asked.

She shook her head in response.

He thought for a moment, "Alright," he said finally, "I'll give you another hour, then we have to leave."

"Oh, come on," she whined, "If I expect to beat your boss tomorrow then I need at least two more hours of practice. He's going to be using his powers. I need to make sure mine have returned to their normal peak condition, otherwise the fight will not be a fair one," she argued.

'So she's noticed her powers return,' he thought, 'The boss said he wants her well rested. If she keeps this up she's tire herself out...' he shook his head, "An hour," he repeated.

She scowled refusing to back down, "An hour and fifty minutes."

He shook his head, "An hour and twenty minutes."

She placed a hand on her hip, "One, forty?"

Another shake of the head, "An hour and a half. That's my final offer."

The girl's eyes focused on something past him, then she nodded focusing on him again, "An hour and a half," she agreed. There was a pause in which she used to stare at him thoughtfully.

Tatsuo gave her a strange look, "Is there something else?" he asked.

"Would you spar with me?" she asked, "I can keep doing these solitary exercises until the dragons come home, but it'll be better if I had someone to fight."

He stared at the girl considering her words and his options. If he did help her it could prove either good or bad for his boss. He could unknowingly help her to defeat him. Then again he could end up ensuring that his boss has a good long battle with the girl. He weighed the two choices then decided, stepping onto the mat. Using his powers a staff shimmered into his hands, "If I'm going to do this then there has to be rules."

"Why?" she asked.

"B/c I don't want the boss to kill me if you get injured, causing a further delay for the battle tomorrow," he stated matter-of-factly, "So there will be rules or you can practice on your own." Instead of getting angry like he'd thought she would the girl nodded.

"That sounds fair enough. So what rules are we to follow?" she asked.

"If we use our powers we must make sure that it's not going to get either of us killed," he stated.

"Is that it?" she asked raising a brow.

Tatsuo smirked with a nod, "And I'll be sure to go easy on you, since you are a fragile human."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "I don't need any special treatment in regards to that. I suggest you not hold back, b/c I won't be."

He shrugged, "As you wish," he said with a formal bow.

She bowed in return then got into a defensive stance, ready to begin.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Two hours later_

Sore and tired Becca looked up from the ground she'd been watching as she walked behind the demon, she found herself looking at a massive door, one which she realized Tatsuo was unlocking. "Wait!" she began looking around to figure out where she was in the warehouse, "This is the officer's quarters, isn't it?"

Tatsuo pushed the large door open, "That it is," he answered.

"Then what are we doing here? Don't I have to be back in the dungeons?" she asked confused as the demon motioned her inside. She stepped hesitantly into the large room. A single king sized bed sat in the center of the back wall. A large dresser sat to her right, and another door lay to her left. She turned to find her guard standing behind her, "Well?"

Ignoring her questions he pointed to the door, "That leads to a full sized, fully furnished, bathroom. Over there," pointing to the dresser, "is your clothes. You should find everything you need. The boss wants to make sure that you are comfortable. He wants..."

She rolled her eyes, 'Of course,' "He wants me well rested for tomorrow," she finished looking around the room once more. When her gaze focused on the demon she noticed something that she hadn't before. There was a presence in his aura. A human presence represented by a faint glowing light, 'so he wasn't lying about that,' she thought surprised.

"Something wrong?" the demon asked.

She drew her distant look to focus on his face before her, "No," she stated after a moment of searching his features.

He frowned, "Maybe you should sit down," he suggested, "You look exhausted." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Time froze, at least for a moment. Becca found herself standing in a dojo, 'Where am I?' she wondered as she glanced around the spacious room. To her right a door opened admitting two young children, a boy and a girl, wearing practice uniforms. Followed by an older man in a kimono. She walked forward, "Excuse me, but do you..." she broke off as they continued past her not even acknowledging her presence. She turned confused. The three stepped onto the mats, the man left the kids and gathered two wooden practice staves. Then returned and handed one to each child.

"Now remember to focus Tatsuo or you will..." the man began.

"Yes, Sensei. I know. I'll do better this time," the boy interrupted.

Becca's eyes widened, 'Did he just say Tatsuo?' she thought shocked. She moved closer to get a better look at the small boy. 'It is him! This must be one of his human memories..' she paused confused, 'But how can this be. Lady Kyoto said that only experienced miko's could walk among someone else's memories, yet here I stand...There must be a reason for my being here,' she thought, 'Maybe I'm suppose to help him, save him from Ash's hold. But how can I do that? He's loyal to Ash, isn't he?'

"Tatsuo," the girl spoke breaking through her thoughts, "Patience. Remember these exercises are meant to teach you patience and control,' she continued calmly.

The boy nodded, "_Hai_, _Onee-chan. _I remember."

"Good. Then are you ready to begin?" she asked.

"_Hai!_" he answered before attacking her.

The young girl quickly dodged and her staff connected with his, "Patience," she repeated as she pushed off sending the boy back.

Becca watched entranced by the two fighting, 'Wait a second,' she thought as she slowly began to realize something, 'I know that style...it's the same...' her thoughts were interrupted as something pulled her back. She could feel a hand rested on her shoulder. Shaking her head to clear the images her eyes focused once more on her demonic guard.

Tatsuo blinked twice, "What happened?" he asked confused, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"I...I don't know," she lied.

He put a hand to his head in thought.

Becca waited a moment before asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Um...sure," he said dazed. Still not understanding what had happened or why he felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"What does_onee-chan _mean?" she asked pulling the word from the conversation she had overheard.

The demon gave her a perplexed look, "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Oh...I just remember it from a dream I had a while back. What does it mean?" she fibbed.

"It means older sister," he told her.

"Older sister?" she repeated. 'So that girl was his older sister,' "Thanks."

He nodded. A moment of silence passed between them before Tatsuo spoke, "I'll be back later with your dinner."

She nodded still thinking over what she'd seen.

He turned and opened the door.

"Wait!" she called her head snapping up, "What about the others?" she asked cursing herself for haven forgotten about them.

Tatsuo paused, "They're with the boss."

"I know that, but what does he plan to do with them?" she continued worriedly.

"I don't know," he responded before leaving the room.

Becca stood staring at the door, worry and anger, running through her. She began pacing as she berated herself, 'How could I have forgotten them? Damn it! I have to find a way out of this place...' she hit herself in the head, 'That's easy...I just have to kill Ash, then his demons...I just hope tomorrow wont be too late,' she stopped and stared out the small window on the right side of the room. Images of Chris and the healer flooded her mind. The healer being tortured and scared to death by Ash's minions. Chris bleeding from countless wounds and being electrocuted while Ash bombarded him with questions of the Charmed Ones. Ash getting fed up with him and running him through with his katana blade. Chris sliding from the chair to the floor surrounded by his own blood as he bled to death. She shook her head frantically trying to rid that image from her mind, 'Stop it! He'll be fine. Chris is strong. He's the son of a Charmed One for crying out loud,' she tried to reassure herself.

Her gaze landed on the dresser then moved to the bathroom door, "I'll just take a shower that should calm me down." She purposefully walked to the dresser, rummaging through its drawers to gather some clean clothes. Then made her way to the bathroom. "Wow!" she exclaimed after opening the door, "This place is bigger than my bedroom back home." She closed the door and placed her clothes on the counter before turning to turn the shower on. She quickly removed her filthy clothes, placing Chris' jacket on the sink, then climbed into the warm spraying water of the shower. Letting it run down her, soothing her sore, aching tense muscles and tired mind.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Tatsuo reached up to knock when the office door swung open.

"Come in," Ash's voice called out irritated.

The demon stepped through the door. Ash was sitting on the corner of his desk glaring at the boy bound to the chair before him, "You called for me, sir?"

Ash faced him, "Yes. Get him..." he pointed to the boy, "out of my sight. And make sure he's taken care of. I want him well enough to watch the fight between the miko and myself tomorrow. Maybe once he's seen what I'm truly capable of he'll start talking."

Tatsuo nodded, "Yes sir." He waved his hand and the ropes holding the boy to the chair fell away causing the boy to slump over. He effortlessly pulled the boy to his feet, "What of the healer sir?"

"I had him escorted home," Ash said simply.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

Ash looked at him and chuckled, "I may be a demon but I can be reasonable. The man served his purpose so I released him. Now...I've got some business to take care of before tomorrow. Don't forget to feed them."

Tatsuo nodded.

Ash disappeared.

"He's so sure that he'll win this time," the boy spoke softly.

Tatsuo looked down as he supported the boy while they exited the room and gave him a nod.

The boy shook his head, "I don't see that happening."

The demon gave him a funny look, but couldn't help to agree with him.

"She'll beat him this time," he spoke again.

He gave a single nod. After fighting with the girl he couldn't help but agree to that. He'd seen first hand how strong and skilled she was. He'd thought he was going to have to go easy on her and hold back, though she had told him not to. She's said that she didn't need special treatment. 'She was right,' he thought remembering how quickly he realized that he could easily be killed if he were to continue holding back. The majority of him was loyal to Ash, but that only came from the years of training and pain he'd went through in becoming a demon. Then his other half, a part of him that hadn't surfaced in a while was leaning toward the girl's victory. So wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't realized they'd reached the door to the room holding the girl. 'Well he wanted to boy cared for, and the girl is more than capable of doing that,' he thought as he unlocked the door.

The boy looked around, "What are we doing here?"

"The boss said to make sure you were cared for and that's just what I'm doing," he answered pushing the door open.

"But there's no one in here," the boy said looking around the large room they'd just entered.

Tatsuo led the boy to the bed, rolling his eyes, then lowered him onto it, "I'll be back later with your dinner."

"But what about the dungeons and..."

"Do you really want to be down there?" Tatsuo asked standing in the doorway. 'He and the girl are a lot a like. They seem to be bent on the dungeons deal,' he noted.

The boy shook his head, "But where's..."

Tatsuo sighed and left the room, ignoring the boy's questions.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Chris stood from the bed, being sure to wait a minute to make sure that his legs would hold him. 'Why would that demon bring me here?' he wondered before pacing the room. He stopped as he noticed the window to his right. Out of nowhere a wave hit him, 'Not again,' he thought as he stumbled forward grasping the window sill for support. Seconds later images from his previous round of torture bombarded him. Family. Friends. School plays. Potion making. Destruction. Heartache.

Betrayal. Death. His head was spinning from the constant shift. A sound caught his attention. He turned to see a door opening behind him. Steam billowed out in clouds, a solitary figure stood in its midst.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Relaxed and calm Becca climbed out of the shower. She dried off, dressed quickly and ran the towel briskly through her wet locks. Once finished she ran warm water in the sink took Chris jacket and began scrubbing away at the dirt on the material. During the cleaning she found small amounts of blood coating the sleeve cuffs with a grimace she quickly washed those away as well, sure that all the stains were gone she twisted the jacket. Ringing out the water that had been absorbed. She carefully draped it over the towel rack to dry, she smiled at her work before turning to open the door. Stepping out of the bathroom she began scanning the large bedroom. Her eyes came to an abrupt stop on a figure holding onto the window sill. "Chris?" she asked relieved and worried. His eyes were on her, as she stepped further and further into the room, but they held a distant look in their depths. "Chris," she said again.

The figure was walking toward him. He strained his eyes trying to figure out who this person was, "Mom?" he asked softly as an image of his mother ran through his mind. A memory he'd managed to keep at bay during his torture session invaded his mind.

Becca walked slowly toward him trying to give him time to register her presence. She'd seen his lips move, but barely caught the nearly silent 'mom' that slipped through them. Her brows creased in confusion and she quickened her pace out of worry.

In attempt to remove the image from his mind Chris shook his head, but to no avail. The image held fast. He closed his eyes in a pained expression and repeated in an agonized tone, "Mom."

"Chris?" Becca asked softly as she reached him, the look on his face was heartbreaking. She stopped a few inches from him unsure of what to do at first. Then on instinct she wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him the best way she knew how to. 'What must he be seeing to cause him such agony?' she wondered as she felt his body shake in her embrace. She hugged him tighter pressing her cheek to his chest, worry gripping her more and more. Her cheeks tingled slightly, but she didn't care. She was too worried to be bashful about her actions, he needed her.

He felt a firm pressure surrounding him, slowly but surely it started pulling him from his nightmare. The image of his mom lying on the floor dissolved into nothingness, everything was turning black. He slowly lifted his arms and rested them on the thing surrounding him, he found the object to be soft and warm. Whatever it was he was grateful to have it, holding him to the present and driving away the painful memories. Suddenly everything was black, his legs buckled beneath him sending both he and the object embracing him crashing to the floor. Luckily there was no pain.

"Oh, shit!" Becca gasped as she fell. Her back hit the ground knocking the wind from her lungs, her head made contact with a sickening crack that sent the world spinning around her, then there was a sudden weight on her chest sending her into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

Minutes ticked by slowly.

With a small groan Becca came to, her head was throbbing slightly and there was an unexplained weight on her chest making it hard for her to breath. She tried to focus more on her breathing but it wasn't doing any good. Confused she opened her eyes, a small light shown through the window above her, 'What happened?' she wondered as she lifted her hand, not long after lifting it from the floor it connected with something. Even more confused she turned her gaze to see what was stopping her hand. A patch of shaggy brown greeted her. Due to the blow to the head it took a moment longer to register what she was seeing, 'Oh shit!' she thought her eyes widened, 'This is _not _good,' she thought as she struggled frantically to try and push him off of her. 'Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!'

After minutes of struggling she gave up with an exaggerated sigh, 'Great, just great,' she lifted her head slowly to access the situation. Her face immediately filled with color as she realized the intimate position she was in. Unable to look anymore she carefully laid her head back on the floor, eyes closed as an embarrassed sigh spilled from her lips. 'Why me? I mean I know I'm different from other people and I enjoy that fact...but just once I'd like to have something _normal_ happen to me. _Normally_...with _normal_ females they're thrilled when they're pinned by their crush. But then they're never imprisoned, by psycho demons bent on trying to take over the Underworld, with said crush or pinned to the floor by said crush, who just happens to be unconscious, due to something that said psycho demons did to him in a roaring round of torture...' she paused, 'It's just my luck,' she sighed, 'These sort of things only happen to me. It's not enough that I...' her thoughts ceased as she felt his weight shift slightly, and his head turn to the side against her. She gulped as the movement only made the position more intimate.

'Ok, this is just cruel!' she declared the heat rising quickly to her cheeks again. Taking deep breaths she tried to concentrate on removing the blush, 'Ok. Got to focus. Got to think. Got to come up with something.' "Um...Chris?" she stuttered out, "Hey, Chris. Can you hear me?"

He tilted his head slightly.

She cleared her throat and saw his eyes scrunch together. She did it again, "Chris, can you hear me?"

He gave two small nods.

"Chris, could...you need to wake up," she stated.

He groaned and shook his head, "Mm..mm"

The blush staining her cheeks disappeared and a small chuckle spilled past her lips, "Do you know where you are?" she asked.

His brows creased in confusion.

"Come on, Chris. Wake up," she said lifting her shoulder enough to nudge him.

Chris groaned in protest.

'This is amusing,' she thought fighting back laughter, "Please?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Pretty please?" she said sweetly. 'This is a side I of him I'd never thought possible.'

Same response.

"Why?" she asked curiously, "Are you comfortable?"

Single small nod.

"Really?" she exclaimed in surprise.

Another nod.

'Well I'm glad one of us is.' "Chris, please wake up," she said.

"Shh...tryin' to sleep," he mumbled.

"If you don't wake up I'm going to spit on you," she stated tiredly. Her legs were starting to go numb. 'Ok that was lame, but it's literally the only thing I can do in this situation.'

He shrugged.

Becca sighed, "Chris, wake up!" she demanded in the same tone.

"No," he mumbled.

"I'm just going to keep bugging you until you do," she warned.

Another shrug.

'Damn it!' "Christopher Perry Halliwell, wake up this instant!" she demanded softly.

Chris' head shot up to look at her. "What'd you just call me?" he asked as he subconsciously positioned himself over her. Supporting his weight with his hands.

'Oops!' with her now free hands Becca covered her mouth and stared up at him in surprise.

His gaze bore into hers, "What'd you just call me?" he repeated.

'It's too late to cover it up now,' she thought removing her hands and taking a deep breath, "Christopher Perry Halliwell," she stated softly.

Chris froze hearing the name.

"That's your name, isn't it?" she continued even know she already knew the answer.

His eyes turned indifferent, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Becca stared at him until his eyes focused on her again. She shook her head sadly, 'How can he...'

"What?" he asked breaking through her thought, "Why are you shaking your head?"

She watched him a moment, "Do you trust me?" she asked finally.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked confused.

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything," she shrugged, "Do you trust me?"

"I don't know," he hesitated, "I haven't known you that long."

"That's irrelevant. There are some who can put their trust in someone upon their first meeting," she pointed out.

"Maybe, but I'm not one of those people," he stated truthfully.

"Did I say you were?" she countered, he said nothing, "No, I didn't. I merely said that _some_ _people_ can."

"Okay?" 'Where is she going with this?' he wondered.

"Sometimes there's just a sense that says, 'Hey, this guy here, this one right here, he's someone you can trust' and sometimes you're just forced into situations with someone and you have to trust them to help you out," she explained.

"I don't understand. Why are you talking about other people, when you asked me if I trusted you?" he asked.

Becca smiled, "Alright. Since I have you totally lost..."

"I'm not lost...it's just...I don't see the relevance," he stumbled.

She chuckled, "Oh, but it's extremely relevant to this conversation, Chris."

"How?" he asked annoyed.

"B/c I'm one of those people. I've trusted you from the moment I first met you," she stated bluntly.

"But that's insane!" he exclaimed. 'What was she thinking?'

"Is it?" she asked raising a brow.

"Yes. I could've been a murderer or a stalker. I could've known you even though you didn't know me. I could've killed you that night I took you home," he stated. 'Though he knew he wasn't either of those things. He could never kill her, but she didn't know that.'

"True, but are you any of those things?" she asked as if she'd read his thoughts.

"No, but that's beside the point! You didn't know that!" he argued shifting his weight to one hand.

"Actually Chris, I did," she countered calmly.

He raised a brow.

"You lived across the street with the sisters, the Charmed Ones. I knew that if they trusted you enough to live with them then I could trust you just as easily. They would never allow someone like those you named above live under their roof with there being a baby in the house. They would've killed you on the spot," she explained.

Chris shook his head, 'How...What...This girl is...' he couldn't even think straight with all the questions running through his mind.

"And you proved yourself time and time again. The night you took me home from the club. Walking with me to the airport. How could I not trust you?" she asked.

He stared at her not knowing what to say, he was stunned yet he was glad that she trusted him. 'At least someone does,' he thought as he remembered how the sisters treated him sometimes. It was refreshing.

"Especially now after you came to help me," she stated with a smile, "Granted it didn't do much good seeing as how now we're both stuck here, but still I'm grateful that you at least tried." Her face turned serious, "So now that you know how I feel. Do you trust me?" she asked.

He continued to stare at her, letting her words echoing in his mind. Then memories of the times they'd talked played before his minds eye. He'd told her about his family and he never told anyone about them. He'd told her that he was more determined to beat Ash after Luke had told him that he'd seen her. He had been worried about her, almost...scared that something had happened to her. He'd even told her that he cared for her, that he considered her a friend. For some people that didn't mean anything. But for him to say it, he _had _to trust the person. Finally he nodded, "How could I not trust you?" he asked using her words against her.

She smiled at his words and gave a nod, "Good then maybe you'll believe me when..." she broke off. The smile faded from her face, her eyes turned distant.

This worried him, "What is it?" he asked, while wondering what she was about to say.

Becca raised a finger, she could feel their guard's demonic aura approaching their room. Her eyes focused on him again, "Um..Chris..." she began not sure how to tell him.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"Could you get off me now?" she asked kindly. 'Wow that was easier that I thought it would be.'

His brow creased, "What do you mean?"

Becca rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a 'look-for-yourself' gesture.

Confused he looked down, 'Wait a second...' he glanced to either side of him, 'How long have we been like this? What happened?' he wondered turning a scowl back to her, to find her with her covering a smile with her hand amused by his reaction. 'Two can play at that game,' he thought with a teasing smirk, "I'd rather not," he said calmly, "I'm comfortable here."

Her eyes widened, 'Did he really just say that?' she thought stunned as the blush came back full force to her cheeks.

"What about you?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

'Ok, I take it back. I don't want to be normal anymore. I never want to be normal again...Dear God, what was the reason again, why did he need to move?' she thought frantically, 'Oh right!' "Tatsuo is on his way here with our dinner," she informed him.

He shrugged in response, "Why should that matter?"

'Oh God! He's enjoying this!' she realized blushing deeper, 'Why did this have to happen, here and now, in a building swarming with demons and their psychopath leader...' her brain froze as that ran through her mind, then like a blinding light she realized, 'Oh God! Ash!' all the color drained from her face as she thought of what he might do to Chris if he found out.

'Ok, that's not suppose to happen,' he thought worriedly as she went deathly pale and panic filled her eyes. "Becca," he said softly, "What's wrong?" He searched her face for any sign that might help him figure out what had happened.

Her eyes focused on him, "Please Chris," her eyes pleaded for his understanding, "You have to get off me before Tatsuo gets here. There's no telling what Ash would do to you if he finds out about this."

He nodded in understanding, 'She's worried more about me than she is herself,' he tried to shift his weight to sit back and help her up but couldn't, his arms were locked, "Um..a little help?" he asked.

Raising up slightly Becca pushed him back gently until he was settled on his knees before her.

"My arms are sore," he complained trying to work them out.

Becca took hold of his left arm and carefully bent the arm, trying to help loosen up the stiff muscles.

"How long were we...?" he began, not really comfortable with finishing the sentence.

"Since I called you by you're full name...and before that, well..." she broke off placing a finger to her chin.

"Well, what?" he asked afraid of what he'd missed.

She shook her head, "It'll have to wait, we have a visitor," she informed him gesturing to the unlocking door as she continued to gently continue exercising his arm.

Chris heard the lock click, but didn't look away, 'Is she this gently with everyone?' he wondered.

The door opened, "I brought your food," Tatsuo announced.

"Thanks, just set it down somewhere. We'll get it in minute," Becca stated calmly.

A low table shimmered into the room as Tatsuo bent to place the trays down, "What happened here?" he asked watching them.

"He had a spell, possibly an after affect of his session today. He tensed up and passed out. I'm just working out his muscles, doing some range of motion exercises," she explained, "Where's the healer?" she asked moving to his right arm.

"He'd served his purpose so the boss sent him home," he told her.

"That was reasonable of him," Chris commented using Ash's earlier words.

Tatsuo smirked, "He may be a demon, but he can be reasonable."

Becca snorted, "Hardly."

He raised a brow, "I'll be back later..." he began.

"We know," she replied calmly, "Thank you."

Tatsuo turned and left the room.

Chris waited to make sure that he wasn't going to come back before, "So what happened?" he asked.

"Just like I told him...only..." and she explained everything from the time she exited the bathroom to the time she'd started bugging him to wake up, "..and you pretty much know the rest," she finished.

He stared at her hands resting on his arm, "I don't remember..." he broke off as what he'd seen tried forcing its way back, "I remember seeing the day my mom died."

Becca nodded, "I figured as much, that's why I did the only thing I knew to help you. The only thing I knew to comfort you, to hug you."

Chris looked at her, "Then I end up passing out, pulling both of us down and falling on you," he stated sadly.

She chuckled, "Yes, but I knew you didn't do it on purpose."

"How's your head? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked feeling guilty about the whole situation.

"I'm fine, nothing permanent, I was only winded," she said touching the back of her head, "And this, I think its ok. I'm not seeing any spots or anything, so I'm pretty sure I'm good."

He was silent.

She could see the guilt in his eyes, "Hey," she smiled patting his arm, "Let's eat! After all that excitement I'm starved."

Chris watched as she stood to her feet holding out a hand to help him up. He glanced to the hand then turned away.

"Oh come on, don't be so glum about it. Accidents happen," she tried, he didn't move, "Seriously though, it wasn't that bad. There wasn't even any pain involved." Still nothing. She crossed her arms and scowled down at him then she got a brilliant idea, "Besides even if there had been, it'd all been worth it," she paused waiting.

His gaze finally met hers, one brow raised. No luck, she didn't continue. "How so?"

She shrugged and turned away, "Let's just say that the answer to your question," she faced him with a playful smirk, "was yes. I was _very_comfortable," she winked and went to sit down at the table.

Chris stared at her a moment, her words echoing in his mind, then laughed as he stood and followed sitting across from her, taking a bite of his food.

Becca did the same all the while staring at her food.

The silence grew with each bite taken. Both enjoying the food and the company they were in. Though they wouldn't admit to it.

After a while Becca caved, 'Ok, I can't take it anymore, it's too awkward.' "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Did I tell you that we have a bathroom now?" Hearing her words she wanted to kick herself, 'Great conversation starter, Becca. Good going.'

"I believe you did," he answered thinking back to make sure.

"Oh...well...did I mention that it's fully furnished with a shower and everything?" she tried again, "And that we actually have clothes in the dresser?"

Chris glanced to the dresser then back to her, "That's great, I could really use a shower," he said truthfully.

Becca nodded, glad to have him talking.

Raising a brow, "Is that why you started the conversation?" he teased, "Do I smell that bad?"

Her eyes widened, "No, no. I just thought..." she broke off not sure what to say, her blush returned, 'Damn it!'

Chris chuckled at her reaction, 'She looks beautiful when she blushes,' he noticed.

'Why is it he enjoys torturing me this way?' she wondered, 'I know he does it on purpose.' She mentally whined. 'Ok, change the subject to something else, something he can't use against you,' she tried and tried but her mind went blank.

He could tell that she was thinking of something, but he didn't know what and it seemed that she wasn't about to come up with anything anytime soon. Then he remembered he hadn't thanked her, "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Her brows drew together, "For?" she asked.

"Trying to comfort me earlier," he clarified, "It's been a long time since..." he sighed. Why was he having a hard time saying this? Hell, why was he even trying to say this? Their conversation about trust ran through his mind and he quickly realized why. He trusted her. "I don't usually show that side of me to other people, I don't like them seeing me like that, but this time...I had no control over it...one of his demons brought up memories that I'd pushed away, memories that make me vulnerable. Luckily I was able to keep the one of my mom away until I'd left the office, the one of her death," Chris closed his eyes trying to fight back the emotions threatening to spill over. He may trust her and want to be honest with her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for her to see that side of him, the vulnerable him.

Becca placed her chopsticks on the table and stood going to his side. She lowered herself beside him, "Chris, I know how you feel. I'm the same way, I don't like people seeing me break down or seeing me when I'm vulnerable. I hide those feelings too, ever since my grandmother died, I've hid them behind masks or fought to keep them in check. Just like you're doing now," she placed a hand on his.

He opened his eyes as he felt her hand cover his, and stared at it. 'She's doing it again,' he realized, 'I don't...' he broke off as she continued.

"We do it b/c we don't believe no one could ever understand the pain. They don't know what it's like to witness death at a young age and not just any death, mind you, but death of a loved one. Death caused by demons, death caused by magic," he looked at her, "I don't know about you but I do believe that I was wrong," she gave him a sad smile, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "B/c there really is someone who understands."

Chris nodded in agreement, he returned the sad smile and dropped his mask. Since he knew that she'd already dropped hers to help him. Her words were true. He'd never believed anyone would understand the pain and what it was like, yet here sat a girl who'd lost someone at a young age b/c of a demon. Just like he had. The image appeared again, tears built up and he allowed them to spill over, cascading slowly down his cheeks. He closed his eyes sending more of the salt water streaming from them.

With another sad smile Becca lifted the hand she held in hers and placed it beside him, then sat up placing one hand around his shoulders and the other on the back of his head pulling him to her, "its ok," she whispered softly when he resisted.

Giving in Chris rested his head on her shoulder, one arm supported his weight as he leaned into her embrace. For the first time in years he took refuge in the comfort she offered. It didn't matter that he barely knew her, he trusted her and possibly more, though he wasn't sure what he was going to do about that, yet. There were still a few things standing in the way of his decision, though he already knew that he had fallen for her, despite the impossibility of a relationship he might like to have with her. Minutes passed as he lay crying in her arms. He could tell that she was crying too, the damp area on his shirt told him that was true.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of her grandmother's death. The memory of that day had never faded, unlike some of her other memories, it stuck with her as clear as the day it happened. The point had been to comfort Chris, but instead she ended up crying with him and weather he knew it or not he was in turn comforting her. Giving her someone to cry with, instead of the usual of Christina holding her while she broke down completely, letting her cry on her shoulder. It wasn't that her comforting techniques didn't help, b/c they had. It's just that finally finding someone who knew what it was like was a greater comfort b/c you knew their comforting you reflected what you wished someone else could do, to completely understand. After a few minutes Becca began to fill a tingling sensation spread through her legs, and as time ticked by it grew worse and worse to the point were she could no longer ignore it. She looked down at Chris resting against her, she didn't really want to disturb him, but her legs were going numb, she needed to move them to get the circulation flowing again. She shifted trying to reposition herself without disturbing him.

Feeling her move Chris lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her.

"Sorry," she said giving him an apologetic look, "But my legs are numb. Just give me a moment, ok?"

A small chuckle spilled from his lips as he reached forward trying to help her.

She looked around and decided, scooting a few inches to the right she settled against the foot of the bed with a small smile she watched Chris follow suit and settle himself against her, with his head rested just above her chest, an arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding her right hand. She chuckled, "Comfortable?" she asked.

He nodded, "You?"

"My comfort doesn't matter," she told him, "You're the one who was tortured today by memories of your tragic past, not me."

He shrugged.

"So I take it he didn't get anything out of you again?" she asked though she probably knew the answer. His return to confinement proved that. If he had said anything Ash wouldn't keep him.

"No and he never will," he stated firmly, "He's crazy if he thinks making me relive all those tragedies is going to loosen my lips. I've bee through it all before, I can do it again."

"But what about that vision of your mother's death. You practically broke down a minute ago," she said not understanding.

He sighed, "As long as I can keep that one at bay I'll be fine."

"And if you can't?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll find a way. I'll come up with something to keep it locked away long enough for him to get tired and send me back to wherever he's keeping us," he said determined. He paused in thought.

She nodded, then froze, 'Us?' she thought. All of a sudden her heart skipped at the word.

"Maybe if I know you'll be here, I can use that to keep it away until then...I'm sure that I would work."

It did it again.

He looked up at her, "B/c then I could just break down when we're alone."

And again. Her head was spinning, 'What...Did he...I can't...No...It's just...' she couldn't complete any one thought. His words sent chills down her spine. She quickly pushed those aside, "I don't know...it might work," she said trying to focus rationally, "But if that happens," she continued, "Will you continue to pass out and crush me?" she ended with teasing him.

For a moment Chris waited for her to say something to his idea. He thought that she would turn down his idea and say it wouldn't work or that she wasn't always going to be there. But then she surprised him and had agreed that it might work. Then she'd even tried her hand at teasing him again. He chuckled, "I'm not sure, maybe?"

Becca hid her smile with a grimace, making him think she didn't like the idea of him falling on her over and over again. Which, it wouldn't be so bad as long as she didn't hit her head every time. Everything else was bearable.

"Besides," he continued, "I thought you said all that would be worth it?"

She shrugged, "I'm sure I could get use to it," she smiled, then grimaced again, "as long as you showered first and I didn't end up hitting my head every time."

He nodded acknowledging the head comment then countered, "But what would you do if I passed out in the shower? I could easily crack my head open then bleed to death or end up covering the drain and drowning.

Becca stared at him, "I'm sure I'd hear you if you fell...or we could put baby monitors in there."

"What good would that do if the doors locked?" he asked pulling his arm away from her waist to hold his weight as he leaned toward her.

She smirked easily, "I can pick a lock," she stated proudly.

He leaned closer, "But by then it might be too late," he pointed out, "No, we'd need something simpler than, something faster..." he paused.

Becca raised a brow inviting him to continue.

"You'd just have to come with me," he stated simply with a smile.

Her eyes widened, then she countered in hopes that it would keep the blush at bay, "But what about your girlfriend? What would she think?" she asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he told her. 'At least not anymore,' he added to himself while trying to beat back images of Bianca being killed by Wyatt.

"Really?" she asked skeptically. 'How could he not have one? He's totally gorgeous,' she wondered.

"Really," he answered seriously due to the images he was still trying to suppress.

Reading the tone of his voice she searched his face trying to figure out the cause of it. Deep in his eyes there was a sadness lurking behind them, she grimaced, "I'm sorry, Chris."

He'd hoped she wouldn't see it, but a part of him knew that she would. His lips twitched, "It's ok, really. I think I've finally found something to help me move on," he answered honestly.

"Well, that's good," she said reassuringly.

Chris nodded with a smirk, 'She hasn't figured it out yet.' "So enough about that, back to our debate," he reminded her, "So you see, you would have no reason not to join me."

The thought of being in there while he showered brought the shade of fire engine red to her cheeks. Then the flood gate opened as images began filling her mind. 'Oh God!' she thought hiding her face behind her hands.

He laughed at her reaction. It was easy to guess where that line of thought took her.

"What's so funny?" Tatsuo asked stepping into the room.

'Ah, man,' Becca whined sliding down hoping the floor would just open up and swallow her.

"Nothing," Chris said calmly looking at their guard.

The demon shrugged , "It's getting late. You should get to bed soon. You'll want a good night sleep before your fight tomorrow," he informed her as the table and trays disappeared.

All she could do was nod in response.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

She shook her head quickly.

With a nod to Chris he left with a smirk planted on his face.

"He's gone now," Chris stated amused, leaning further forward.

Becca groaned peeking through her fingers. She jumped seeing him so close to her. She reached behind her pulling the end of the blanket up over her head, "Go away!" she demanded embarrassed.

"And where do you suggest I go?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I don't care, anywhere!" she stated.

"Anywhere, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded.

"Ok. Well since we're prisoners in a room now. A room that just happens to be connected to a bathroom. I think I'll go do the only thing there is to do. I'll go take a shower."

Becca kicked her feet childishly at that. She just had to say anywhere! She buried her covered head in her hands trying to fight away the images, "Fine! Just go! Go away!"

He laughed again as he stood and went to gather some clothes from the dresser. "Alright," he said walking toward the bathroom, "Alright, I'm going." Opening the door he paused in the doorway and turned serious, "Just one more thing before I do, though..." he broke off watching her.

Hearing the serious tone Becca slowly raised the blankets off her head and looked at him, "And what's that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Are you sure, that you wouldn't like to join me," he teased with a smirk.

Her eyes widened, "No!" she screeched removing her slipper and throwing it at his head.

Chris closed the door just in the nick of time. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought placing his clothes on the counter. As he removed his clothes and stepped into the streaming shower his thoughts turned serious, thinking of Bianca and the next few days, along with the rest of his time here. He hadn't lied when he'd said that he had found something to help him move on, but he felt slightly guilty for having found it so fast. It wasn't something he'd planned to happen. He'd never fallen for someone so fast. It always took a while to happen, then he had to admit to it which could take months and then there was the thing of him having to actually act on it. But somehow, this time everything was different and it surprised him now that he'd just admitted it after only thinking over it a few times and now he was acting on it. He only hoped that his actions were welcome and so far it seemed they had been, right? 'Maybe tomorrow...' he froze at that thought, 'Tomorrow she fights Ash. Tatsuo was right, she does need her rest. If she doesn't it could mean her life or her death...' he shook his head at that thought, 'It's a good thing Ash wants me there. I'll do all I can to help her, if she needs me. I will _NOT_let her die!' he vowed as he continued his shower.

Frustrated Becca stood and grabbed her slipper, pulling it back on. 'He's such a jerk! Why does my embarrassment amuse him so? It's just cruel!' she fumed pacing the room trying to calm herself. Tatsuo had been right, that she knew. She did need all the rest she could get before her battle with Ash. She didn't need to let something so simple stand in the way of her victory, for there was no way she could or would lose. 'Ash will die!' she vowed. For a moment her thoughts turned negative, 'But if something happens...and I don't make it tomorrow...Chris will never know who I really am or where I'm from...He needs to know that much at least...I shouldn't have gotten side tracked earlier when I was going to tell him...I have to let him know,' she looked to the bathroom door. With that she decided to tell him as soon as he was finished, then she would be ok. To wait she went over to the bed and sat down. Thinking of the best way to tell him her secret.

Five minutes later she was on her feet pacing again. Hands fastened behind her back. She'd yet to decide on a way to tell him, she'd start a sentence, stop, shake her head not liking that one, toss it out, start a new sentence and repeat the steps over and over again.

Ten minutes later she could still hear the shower running. Guys didn't usually take this long, did they? She couldn't remember, it had been a while since she had crashed at Tim's or had him crash at her place after a party or one of those nights Tim dubbed 'spending quality time with family.' She paced a little more and then their last conversation ran through her mind.

_"But what would you do if I passed out in the shower? I could easily crack my head open then bleed to death or end up covering the drain and drown." _he'd said.

_"I'm sure I'd hear you if you fell..." _she'd answered.

She gasped, 'Would I really be able to hear if he fell?' she wondered. Her eyes flashed to the door listening for any sound. All she could hear was the shower running, nothing more. 'Oh no! What if he did fall? Maybe I should check on him...' she paused mid thought staring at the door worriedly. Then on an impulse she walked to the door and knocked, "Chris? Are you ok in there?" she called out hoping he'd hear her.

Hearing a knock Chris stepped away from the spray of water, listening. Nothing but silence filled his ears so he stepped back into the falling water.

Not hearing a reply she started to panic, 'Calm down!' she told herself, 'Try again. This time speak louder.' Taking a deep breath she knocked again, "Chris are you alright in there?" she called out louder.

Another knock, he stepped away, listening. This time he heard her asking if he was alright. His brows furrowed a moment before he remembered their earlier conversation. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in just a minute," he called loudly. His words echoing around the room.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she his voice floated through the door, "You don't have to rush. Take your time. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," she called back.

He smiled, "I'm fine," repeated. Knowing that she was worried about him both excited and upset him. He had planted the thought earlier, 'Maybe I shouldn't have said those things. They could really happen,' he thought guiltily. 'But at least she's calmed down,' he added as he finished up and climbed out to dry off and dress.

Hearing the shower shut off Becca moved from the door to the bed. She climbed up and sat in the very center. She still didn't know how to tell him, so she would have to wing it. Pulling her legs together Indian style she sat up straight and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later Chris opened the door and stepped out into the large bedroom. He found Becca sitting on the bed with her eyes closed. The position she was in told him she was likely meditating. He leaned against the door frame and stood there watching her.

"Chris we need to talk," she said not opening her eyes.

'Uh oh. She's mad,' he thought as he walked toward the bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things," he apologized stopping at the bedside.

Her brows creased as she opened her eyes to look at him. "What are you...Oh," her eyes shined with realization, "No, that's not what I was talking about. Don't worry about that. This is more important," she explained.

"Then what do we need to talk about?" he asked.

"You may want to sit down for this," she suggested.

Chris climbed up onto the bed and positioned himself across from her, "Is it really that bad?" he asked once settled.

She chewed her bottom lip a moment, "No. No, it's nothing bad, at least I don't think it is," she paused, "Its just...There's something I have to tell you...about me, I mean...I just don't know how to..." another pause, "Do you remember what I told you about trusting you?"

He nodded hesitantly, 'I don't think I like the sound of this.'

"I'm not saying I don't," she said frantically upon seeing the look he gave her, "B/c I do. If I didn't I wouldn't even attempt to tell you this...It's just hard to say...Though I really shouldn't say this to anyone, but since you're you, I can...b/c I know you'll understand and there won't be any consequences...unless of course you don't believe me, but you said you trusted me so I'm hoping that will be what convinces you that I'm telling the truth about this thing..." she rambled.

Chris stared at her, letting her words sink in. "O...Kay? So what is it?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, "I'm from the future," she said softly, "The same one that you're from."

Hearing this confession Chris froze. His mind raced. Thoughts, ideas, disbelief, and memories. 'She's from the future? The same one that I'm from?' he couldn't believe it, 'That's...It...She...Can't...' as time passed the memories reminded him of the times that he didn't understand her. 'That would explain how she knew those songs...and how she knew my name,' he realized.

Becca opened her eyes slowly, afraid to see his reaction. She found him staring at the bed, seemingly deep in thought. She nervously began chewing her bottom lip, waiting for whatever he was going to say or do.

As more and more thoughts crossed his mind he felt relieved, happy and slightly cautious. Relieved that someone knew who he really was. Someone he could really talk to. Happy that _she_ knew his biggest secret and that she had shared hers with him. Yet cautious b/c he didn't know the reason she had come back. She had said that she had to leave to save her students and the studio, but that could bring two possibilities. She came on her own for some reason or she came b/c Wyatt sent her to bring him home. Looking back over the past few days, he seriously doubted that possibility. He smiled pushing away those cautious thoughts. Lifting his gaze to look at her, he couldn't help but chuckle at the expression she held.

Completely bewildered Becca's expression turned quizzical, "What?"

"We're more a like than I thought," he told her, "I find all of this amusing. I mean how often do you end up running into a time traveler from the same time period that you are? Sure I've seen people from the distant past and the not so distant future, but I've never imagined running into someone from home," he explained quietly.

"So you're not mad that I didn't tell you as soon as I realized who you were?" she asked.

"When did you figure that out?" he asked curiously.

"Right before I fell and reopened my wound. In fact that's the reason I fell. I was completely surprised by it," she told him.

Chris shook his head, "Why should I be mad? You had more pressing problems to deal with at the time and we really haven't had that much time to talk since then."

Relieved Becca sighed.

He chuckled, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

She shook her head smiling. "It's late and I have my fight with Ash tomorrow. I should get in the bed," her smile faded to an apologetic one. Shifting her body she uncrossed her legs and slid from the bed. When she turned to fold down the blankets she found Chris doing the same on the other side. Normally she would have blushed like mad, but with tomorrows fight possessing most of her thoughts she removed her slippers and climbed into the large bed pulling the blankets up over her.

Climbing in on the opposite side Chris lay on his side facing her still form, "What's wrong?" he asked softly. It was getting easier for him to read her thoughts.

Becca sighed. Wondering how he suddenly got to good at reading people.

"Is it about tomorrow?" he persisted wanting her to open up to him.

At this Becca turned onto her back, "Partly," she finally answered.

"You're nervous," he guessed.

She shook her head, "No, just...worried. I guess."

"That's a normal reaction...You'll be fighting a demon hand to hand, mostly and you haven't held a sword since you're last fight," he said.

She smirked at his use of 'normal' "I'm not worried about that. I'm still capable of fighting him hand-to-hand with no problem. I had a practice session today, so I know I'm good there," she answered. "It's just, the last time I fought him I was able to ensure those kids their freedom. This time I don't think I'll be able to do that by sacrificing myself. This time the battle will be swarming with demons b/c he will want them to witness his victory against the miko. If I do succeed there's no chance to save the kids this time."

"I didn't know he'd captured more kids," he stated confused.

"Just one," she mumbled holding up a finger, then pointing and looking directly at him.

"Me?" he said surprised. 'She'll basically be fighting to the death and she's worried about me?' He shook his head. "I'll be in the room with you. Ash wants me there to witness what he's truly capable of' he stated mocking the demon, "If things get out of control I can easily get us out of there. They don't know I can orb, remember."

"No! If things look bad I want you to get yourself out of there," she stated firmly rolling onto her side to face him, "Don't worry about me. I can handle my own."

Chris shook his head, "I won't leave you behind. I came here to kill the demon and to save you! If I leave without you then I got caught for nothing! I could've escaped before, but I didn't b/c I wanted to make sure that you were safe!" he explained heatedly.

Becca was stunned by his fury and his words. She knew that whatever she said now in protest, would be just a waste of breath. She nodded and rolled back on her back staring at the ceiling for a moment, "Alright," she said turning to face away from him, "Goodnight Chris," closing her eyes.

'Smooth Chris, now you've upset her,' he scolded himself. Before he even thought about what he was doing he reached over putting an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Her eyes snapped open as she was pulled effortlessly back by his arm. A minute later she could feel his chest against her back, then his breath brush against her neck. She tensed.

"Sorry," he apologized softly, as she tensed, "Did I mention I'm a little overprotective of the people I care for?"

She relaxed and shook her head, "No," she chuckled, "You failed to mention that. But thank you," she turned her head to look at him as he leaned over her smiling.

"Don't mention it," he smiled, staring down at her as she stared back.

A yawn split her smile, she placed a hand over her mouth.

To him the action was too innocent for the normal strong willed witch he'd seen, but he found it adorable. He chuckled, "And with that it's time I say goodnight," he laid back on his pillow, "Goodnight Becca."

Becca rolled her eyes with a smile, then settled on her side again, "Goodnight Chris," she responded sleepily, closing her eyes.

Chris smiled as he waited for her breathing to even out, signaling her slumber. 'I could really get use to this,' he thought tightening his hold around her protectively before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"So did you find them?" a woman dressed in a golden robe asked.

"Yes, mam. The boy was right. They're both imprisoned by the demon," the man replied.

"How did you get this information?" a similarly dressed male asked.

"I heard through a connection that the demon was in need of a healer. So I sent word and the demon appeared, 'captured' me and took me to his hideout. The girl had indeed been wounded as the boy had claimed. I found out that the only reason she lived was b/c the demon wanted a rematch with her," the man gave a sickened look.

"Did you happen to find out why Chris was being held?" she asked.

"That's not important," the male snapped, "When is this battle to take place?"

The young whitelighter looked between the two, "Tomorrow."

"Do you know the time?" the Elder asked.

"No, sir," he responded.

"Do you know the location of the hideout?" the woman asked.

"No mam, I only k now it is in Japan. Maybe the boy would know, she helped him escape," he suggested.

She nodded, "Thank you."

A blue mist appeared, "You called?" Leo asked looking between the two Elders and the whitelighter.

"You are dismissed," the male said.

The young one nodded and orbed out.

"Is that young man still with the sisters?" she asked Leo.

He nodded, "Yes and he's still trying to get them to help."

"Good. Tell them it's time they stepped in. We've just received confirmation, the girl and Chris are both being held captive by the Ash."

"Are they ok?" Leo asked more for the sake of the girl.

"Yes, but they may not be for long," she said, "The demon has kept her and seen to it that she has been taken care of."

"Why?" Leo asked confused.

"B/c he wants a rematch with her tomorrow," the man told him.

"And you're sure that Chris is there?" he asked.

"Yes, our source saw him in the room with the girl. Apparently he has something the demon wants," he stated.

The woman thought for a moment, "Or..." she paused seeing that they weren't listening to her. With a shrug she orbed out.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Luke sat at the table in the kitchen alone. The sisters had gone out hours ago. Paige and Phoebe to work and Piper to the store. It had been days, he knew, since Chris left to find Becca and he hadn't returned or even called. He'd been after the sisters for a while to do something to help and all they had done was told him to give Chris time and called Leo, their former whitelighter, to get him off their backs. He'd explained all the important information to the guy and he disappeared, then returned a little while later saying that 'they' were looking into it. At first it had taken him a while to get use to the orbing and the talk of Elders and other magical creatures, but now his entire mind focused on was waiting. It was driving him insane. 'I should have gone with him. I could've helped,' he fumed tapping his fingers impatiently on the table top.

A blue mist appeared in the room.

He turned quickly thinking it was Leo with news, but only found a woman in gold robes standing in the kitchen.

"Are you the boy who reported Chris' disappearance?" she asked calmly, folding her hands before her.

He nodded hesitantly, staring at the strange woman, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm an Elder that is all you need know. Can you tell me why Chris went after this girl alone?" she asked, "How does he know her?"

"She's a friend of his and he was worried about her," Luke answered matter-of-factly.

"Friend? I didn't think he had any friends," she stated surprised.

He didn't care, "Have you heard anything?" he asked anxiously.

"You were right. They're both being held prisoner. The demon has made sure that she's been cared for, he tracked down a healer to heal her wound. Apparently he wants to fight her again, tomorrow," she informed him.

"What?!" he was stunned.

"However, we don't know when or where. Do you remember where his hideout is?" she asked.

Luke shook his head, "It was dark, she told me to run and that's what I did."

She nodded, "I'm sure the sisters can find her. Leo will be in touch with them soon and he'll fill them in. Thank you for you're help."

He sighed with relief as she orbed out, "At least they're ok," he thought aloud.

When the girls arrived home they went to the attic. Each trying different ways of finding them. Finally at around six that night the scrying crystal suspended from Piper's hand landed, "Found them."

Everyone surrounded her looking at the map.

"Alright, let's go," Paige said as she orbed her and her sisters to their destination.

Leaving Leo behind to watch both Luke and Wyatt. Luke had not been too happy about being left behind again. The sisters and Leo had put their foot down about the situation.

The sisters appeared in a dimly lit room. Candles lined the walls giving off the only light. A light turned on behind them. The sisters reacted quickly turning to face the source. Two figures stood bathed in the dim light.

"Welcome, he told me that you would arrive here if something happened to him," the female of the two spoke with a friendly smile. Then the smile faded as she raised a hand to her chin, "This means we do not have much time. If we are too late they will both perish."

Piper stepped forward, "Who told you we would come?"

"Time for what?" Paige asked.

"Who will perish?" Phoebe asked, "Are you talking about Chris?"

The woman nodded, "And Akane."

"Who's Akane?" Paige asked looking at her sisters.

They shrugged.

"It is not important. Come we must hurry before it is too late," the woman stood motioning the others to follow her and her dark friend.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us who you are and what you're talking about," Piper stated firmly.

The woman sighed with a sad smile.

The dark figure stepped forward and removed his mask, "Please if you wish to save your friend and Akane then you have to trust us. We only wish to help, trust us," he said with true concern lacing his words.

The sisters looked between them and nodded before following the two strangers from the room.

**Finally, phew. I never thought I'd finish typing this thing. I hope this will make up for not updating for so long. I've been crazy busy. Between getting things together for college to finding a job. Along with the fact that I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write for a while. I'm sorry if some of this chapter sounds kinda of lame at certain points. I had to work really hard just to try and work it all together. But no worries, I the next chapter will be the big battle. Though I warn you now, it might be a while between updates. I start a new job this week and things are going to be pretty crazy with the holidays coming up. But I'll do my best to at least get the next chapter finished soon. **

_**Japanese Translations:**_

_Shimatta: Damn it!_

_Choudai: Get _

_Sakini: Away_

_Kara: From_

_Ware: Me_

_Baka: Stupid or idiot (in this case, stupid)_

_Sou omoi-masen: I don't think so. _

_Yoi: Ok_

_Segoi!: Great!_

_Doumo Arigato: Thanks a lot._

_Kon'aro: Bastard_

_Dou-itashimashite: You're welcome._

_Hai: Yes_

_Onee-Chan: Older sister_

**Thank yous:**

_**lizardmomma: Glad it was to your liking.**_

_**fairyofmusic: I sorry it took a while, but here's more. Glad you like it.**_

_**DemonessLeader: We'll have to see. She may win or she may sacrifice herself for a certain someone. Who knows? **_

**Keep the reviews coming guys. You're all amazing. Please don't forget to R&R!!!**


	16. Everything will be alright

**OMG! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for disappearing on you. Things have been a little crazy. Don't think I forgot about you, you guys were in my head the whole time, but...well I'll explain later. You've waited long enough for this chapter, I won't make you wait any longer. Here it is, Chapter 12. **

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed, though I wish I did.)**

_...Chapter Twelve..._

"What's going on out there?" Christina asked, leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

Becca looked from her to Tim, who'd taken a seat on the bed before her.

"Nothing really, the city is the same as always," he answered.

She glared at him, "You know what I mean."

"He's called off the massive search," he told her.

Becca brows furrowed, "Massive search?" she asked looking between the two for an explination.

Christina's hopes lifted and her eyes shinned.

Tim quickly added, "But he's still looking for you."

Becca's eyes widened, then something hit her, 'How does Tim know about all this?' She looked to Christina, 'She had to tell him, after I specifically asked her...' Her thoughts ceased seeing the look on her friends face.

Her face fell, "What made him cut back on the search?"

"He's probably realized the resistance got to you first," he said, "Plus Lily says that her informant told her that Wyatt knows where he brother is hiding, so he's probably putting all his efforts into getting him back."

"Lily? Who's Lily?" Becca asked confused.

Christina pushed off the door and walked over propping against Becca's chair, "You're kidding?"

Tim shook his head.

Her hand slid forward on the chairs back, her hand brushing against Becca's shoulder.

Becca felt Christina jerk and immediately knew what was happening. She turned to face her friend waiting patiently.

"Christina, what is it?" Tim asked standing.

"She's having a premonition," Becca explained.

"What's wrong? What do you see?" he asked.

"She's not going to answer you," she told her cousin, rolling her eyes at him.

"Chris, get down!" Christina yelled drawing Becca's attention back to her.

Becca's brows raised, "Chris?" she gasped. 'She must be seeing the battle,' she realized waiting worriedly to learn of what was going to happen. Especially if Chris was involved.

A sharp gasp slipped from Christina's lips as her back arched, due to some invisible force.

Getting to her feet Becca walked around the chair, "No," she said softly, seeing blood form at the corner of her friends mouth and spill out sliding down her chin.

Lifting her hand Christina wiped away all traces of blood.

Worried Becca turned pacing the room, "No, no, no, no, NO!!!" she screamed firmly.

Tim and Christina turned toward her, surprised. The two shared a look, before turning back to her, "Becca?" they asked hesitantly.

She turned to them, "I will not let that happen!" she vowed, eyes blazing with determination.

"Becca?"

She hears Chris calling her name.

She looks to her cousin, "I promise Tim, I won't let him get away this time." She turns away saying, "I won't let him hurt anyone else."

Her friends share another look.

"Becca, what are you talking about?" Tim asks stepping toward his cousin.

She looks at him, tilting her head to the side hearing Chris' voice again. She smiles to Tim, "I've been so worried about you two. I'm glad that you're both alright, but I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be fine, we both will." She closes her eyes felling herself being pulled into the waking world. She opened her eyes to find Chris watching her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked seeing that she was finally awake, "You were screaming and you've been tossing and turning for the past hour."

Chi's vision fond its way into her mind as she stared at him. She nodded, "Everything will be alright, don't worry," she tells him before rolling over and letting sleep take her once more.

Chris stared at her, confused by her words. Laying back on his pillow he spent a while pondering over her words before sleep claimed him once again.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Once again Becca found herself standing outside the door leading to Ash. She took a deep breath, 'Well this is it,' she thought shrugging off her yumi and pulling an arrow, setting it. Pushing away everything but her will to win she walked purposefully into the room.

Ash is standing at the side of the room seemingly talking with Chris and Tatsuo.

Seeing Chris sitting among the throng of demons only fuels her determination to win this fight, "Oni!" she shouts drawing the demons attention to her.

"Well, well, well, this seems familiar," he states walking away from his prisoner and trusted demon, "Haven't we been here before?" he asked.

Becca simply stared at him, pulling her yumi taught ready to fire.

Ash steps forward to the center of the room wearing a confident smirk, "Ah, yes I remember. It was our first meeting. You burst in here demanding that I release my new recruits and when I refused you simply set them free, after vanquishing a few of my best minions. I was surprised that you had done so well, without gaining a single hit..." he paused watching her a moment, "And then it was I that had the extreme pleasure of fighting with you myself. You're a worthy opponent, young one. I was stunned to see how skilled you were with a blade. Not many your age can inflict as much damage as you did that day."

Tired of his speech she released the arrow she'd been holding, it spiraled toward Ash at an alarming fast speed.

Ash stepped to the side allowing the arrow to soar past him and embed itself into the wall. He laughed, "My, my. Seems that someone's in a hurry." He steps forward.

Becca quickly loads another arrow, takes aim and holds, daring him to come closer.

He stopped, "You'd think that someone facing death would be reluctant for the fight t..."

She released interrupting his sentence.

This time the arrow drew closer to hitting it's actual target, though Ash dodged it as well. He turned to watch it embed into the wall next to her first, then faced her.

She glared angrily at the demon.

"Very well miko, we'll begin since you're so ready for death," he spoke before bowing formally to her.

Not taking her eyes off him, Becca did the same before returning her yumi to her shoulder and pulling her katana holding it before her.

With a few steps the demon circled to his right.

Becca copying the move, refusing to let him behind her.

"You know miko, you are the only person to ever to attack me and survive. You should be very proud of yourself. They should put your name in the record..." he began.

"Have you no new tricks Samurai?" Becca asked finally, "You've used this tactic before. I know what you're trying to do. It won't work."

With a shrug, Ash lunged forward sword raised.

Bringing her own blade up quickly she blocked his and easily shoved him back, which gave her time to move forward with her own attack. She swung her blade to the left for a side attack.

Ash blocked and brought his blade around for another attack.

Unable to block she jumped back missing the blade by mere inches.

He attacked again this time in a slanted upward motion.

Spinning to the right she deflected his attack then lunged forward thrusting her blade at his chest.

Ash dodged quickly but not fast enough, earning a long tear in his top. He growled angrily when he noticed the damage and attacked repeatedly hammering down on her.

Becca raised her katana, easily deflecting each attack made on her. She could tell his rage was starting to take a tole on him, wearing down his ability to focus and make smart attacks. She waited for an opening and when it came she took it. Dropping down she quickly swiped her feet knocking the demons own, out from under him. Sending him crashing to the ground flat on his back. His sword falling inches out of his reach.

Taking by surprise Ash stared up at the Miko standing over him, her blade poised at his throat, for a second he mentally kicked himself for getting distracted. He stuck his hand out immediately reaching for his sword, but snatched it back when her blade came flying down at an alarming rate threatening to remove his hand.

Using her own blade she flicked Ash's katana up into the air and caught it. Placing one blade on top of the other she walked forward opening the two and placing them on either side of the demons throat. Her eyes flash dangerously before she moved to make the killing blow.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Roars erupted throughout the room as Ash's minions jumped to the aid of their master. They all swarmed to their fallen leader and his would be killer.

Chris worriedly pulls at his shackles trying to break free to aid Becca before they killed her.

Tatsuo had sat during the entire fight merely watching. He felt the boy pulling on his chains and knew why he wanted to escape. Out of know where a faint sense washed over him, someone was coming. Making his decision he shimmered out of the room.

Chris turned surprised that his demon guard had simply vanished leaving him alone. A second later he pulled at the shackles, finally they fell to the floor. Jumping over the railing he sprinted through the mass of demons trying to get to Becca. Not far into the large group a demon spun, nearly taking his head off with their sword. He ducked just in time, but soon found himself fighting with the demons surrounding him. With the flick of his wrist he stole the demons sword and cut him down. Then turned to do the same to the ones standing in his path.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Seeing his demons advancing on the girl Ash shimmered out.

"Damn it," Becca muttered angrily before turning to face the on coming swarm of angry followers. Two demons lunged for her, she quickly spun the blades in her hand and shoved them through the demons, vanquishing them easily. Having vanquished those two she fought her way through the mass of demons, all the while looking for Ash.

Out of no where a demon attacked knocking Ash's blade free from her hand. The blade fell to the floor and disappeared beneath the sea of feet gathered in the room.

Un-fazed by the loss of the demon blade she continued her search while cutting down the demons in her way. Minutes passed, then she spotted him. Standing in the midst of the crowd lifting his fallen blade.

Having realized she'd seen him Ash took off through the crowd leading her away.

Becca pushed past the remaining demons, sprinting, following the one demon she'd came to kill.

Finally free of the swarm surrounding him Chris sprinted trying to follow Becca. Soon she was only feet in front of him, fighting a demon blocking her way to Ash.

Out of no where the doors to the room, burst open sending clouds of dust spiraling into the room.

Everyone stopped and turned to the doors surprised by the explosion.

Five figures emerged through the haze.

Not bothering to take in the five, Becca turned continued pushing through the demons, killing the ones aiming to stop her as she went. Ash was the only one on her mind at that moment. He had to be killed.

Chris stood transfixed with the rest trying to see who these five, welcomed, intruders were. He glances to make sure Becca was still in her place, and realized she'd already moved. Frustrated he glanced to the door then took off after her.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Having run into a dead end Ash spun around to face the angered Miko advancing on him.

Slowly Becca walked toward the trapped demon raising her katana, ready should he decide to attack. Anger and hate fueled her determination.

A smirk formed on the Ash's face as he watched her. When she was close enough he shimmered out.

'Damn it!' she thought angrily, sheathing her katana. Turning she scanned the room for the Samurai Demon. Her eyes skimmed the battle waging around her. Seeing a head of shaggy brown hair she stopped and saw he was battling a demon of his own. With the shake of her head she continued her search.

Everyone was fighting. Demons battling with the five who had forced their way in. The entire room was pure chaos.

'How did all this happen?' she wondered frustrated, 'Where in the hell is...' she paused mid thought, seeing a demon standing among the masses, raising a knife and taking aim. She followed his gaze and immediately pulled her yumi round, loading an arrow, "Chris, get down!" she yelled hoping he would hear over the noise. She waited anxiously as he continued fighting his demon. To her relief he quickly vanquished the demon and ducked. Releasing the arrow, she watched as it soared through the gap hitting its target, engulfing him in flames.

Chris stood from his position just as another demon attacked him, once again hindering his plans to help Becca.

With the demon vanquished, she returned the yumi to her shoulder. A demon attacked her from behind, side stepping, he fell to the floor. Reaching down she grabbed his katana and thrust it into his back causing him to explode.

Shimmering in, tanto in hand, Ash grabbed the girl from behind and shoved the blade into her back.

Before she could blink she felt a sharp pain in her lower back were a blade had been forced through, causing it to arch from the force. She gasped in pain and dropped the demon's sword. Blood pooled into her mouth and trickled from the sides. The world seemed to have went into slow motion as the pain surged throughout her body. She was turning cold, then a warm breeze brushed her neck.

"Games over miko," he said, "You loose!" Pulling the blade from her back, he shoved her away from him.

Paralyzed by the pain Becca fell forward, eyes closed, awaiting the harsh impact of the ground meeting her already pained body. Only, instead of the harsh impact she feels warm spots on her shoulders, something supporting her body. Opening her eyes she looked up. "Tatsuo?" she asked confused.

Tatsuo looks down at her meets her gaze, before turning her to face Ash.

"It's about time you joined us," Ash commented, "Where have you been?" he asks his demon.

"I left to make sure that no more of their people could enter the building, sir," Tatsuo spoke.

Becca slumped forward, unable to hold her head up. Luckily for her Tatsuo was supporting nearly all of her weight, so she didn't have to worry about falling.

Ash considered the demons words, "Very well."

"I've also captured the intruders," Tatsuo added gesturing toward the group of demons approaching.

Stepping to the side, Ash nodded, "You've even recaptured the boy, well done." He commended. Twisting the blade in his hand slightly.

Seeing something shimmer before her, Becca looked up to see the weapon he held. Her eyes widened realizing that he had used her own blade against her and not just any blade. It was the blade that had been tipped with poison. 'That's what's causing all of this,' she realized, her vision blurring.

Scanning over the group held before him Ash motioned for the boy to be brought forward.

Chris walked defiantly forward, not allowing his captures the chance to drag him. Standing before the demon held a steady glare fixed on him.

Seeing demons walk forward, she noticed someone between them. She couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like Chris.

With smirk in place, "Tell me what you know, boy," Ash demanded.

Chris held his glare in place. Something shimmers from the demons hand, glancing down he saw the blade coated with blood, dripping to the floor. Worried he glanced to Becca and knew immediately that it was her blood. Her face was slightly paler than usual.

Seeing his gaze on her Becca shook her head, "Don't do it! Don't tell him anything!" she urged him.

All he could do was stare at her.

"Doesn't matter," Ash shrugged, drawing both their attention, "Since the very sisters you were protecting stand before me now."

Becca's eyes widened, 'They're here?!' she thought twisting around quickly to see them. This only served to fuel the pain. Doubling over she lost her balance so much that even Tatsuo couldn't hold her up. Falling to her knees she gritted her teeth.

Chris struggled to free himself, to get to her side. But his efforts were useless.

"What's the matter boy?" Ash asked lifting the bloodied tanto to Chris' throat.

Immediately Chris stopped struggling and turned his gaze to the demon.

Ash watched as his gaze continued shifting to the girl. "How sweet. You're worried about the miko," he mocked, "Here you stand with a blade at your own throat, about to die and yet your worries and concern are for another."

Chris glared at the demon standing before him.

With the pain subsided Becca glanced to Chris, then to his guards. One she could sense was full fledged demon, but the other was Eric.

Lowering the blade Ash continued, "That's very honorable of you," he commented turning and taking a few steps away from the boy, "You should be proud," he stopped, "Not many people can die with honor." Turning swiftly Ash threw the tanto, aiming for Chris.

Horrified Becca pushed herself up slightly, "No!" she yelled using her powers of telekinesis, sending Chris and Eric, both, flying away from the weapon and sending it into the other demon, vanquishing him on the spot. Pained she fell back to the ground, exhausted. Seconds later she was being pulled to her feet by Tatsuo.

Ash faced her stunned, "Miko's don't have that kind of power. How did you..." he broke off as the miko aura faded and the witch aura replaced it. His eyes narrowed, "Witch!" he snarled advancing on her.

"Wow, you figured it out," Becca mumbled mockingly, "Congratulations. Someone give the demon a prize." Before she knew it Ash was standing before her, his eyes burning with rage.

"You made a fool out of me," he snarled angrily, "In front of my men."

She smirked, "Don't forget the Charmed Ones as well."

Reaching forward he grabbed her by the throat. Lifting her from Tatsuo's hands.

Struggling for air, Becca grabbed at his hand trying to pry it off of her, with no luck. Her attempts only served to anger him further. She was getting light headed, her vision was swimming, her body was aching from the lack of oxygen.

"You're going to pay," he vowed, tightening his grip. Shifting his body he slammed her to the ground, releasing her. Then climbed to his feet.

Rolling to her side Becca struggled for air. Her back, head and entire body throbbed painfully. Opening her eyes she saw the five standing behind Tatsuo. The sisters, Itsamu, and even the Lady stood there watching her.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"Oh no, she's hurt," Phoebe said looking to her sisters.

"Paige!" Piper said suggestively.

There was a pause, "I can't orb," Paige said looking toward them.

Piper lifted her hands, "My powers aren't working either. This isn't good."

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing," Itsamu told them.

"Why can't we use our powers?" Paige asked.

Itsamu nodded to the demon on his left, "Because he's blocking it."

They turned as they heard Becca yell.

"How can he be blocking it? With a spell?" Piper asked.

"No, that's his power," Itsamu explained.

"But we have to do something..." Paige began.

"No, there's nothing we can do. They have to do this on their own," the fifth voice spoke.

The others turned to look at the Lady.

"This is their fight, not ours," she assured the group, "Be patient." Seeing the girl's gaze fix on her, she nodded slightly.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Becca closed her eyes again focusing on pushing her pain aside and gaining control of her breathing. "Remember to focus," she muttered softly.

Tatsuo looked at her, listening.

Ash circled her trying to decide the best way to dispose of her.

"Patience," she mumbled. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes, and started to push herself onto her hands and knees. Her head began spinning from the effort, she closed her eyes taking in slow breath to make it stop, "Focus, patience and control."

"Control," Tatsuo finished in unison with her.

Hearing him she opened her eyes to look at him.

He stared back at her.

A small smile formed on her face and she nodded slightly. Drained her eyes closed as her arms gave out, sending her falling to the floor unconscious.

Confused, Tatsuo stared at her prone body. He turned and glancing behind him, looking at the others. A strange sense arises seeing the miko standing there, but he can't place it. He turns back and something within him awakens.

Ash stops, having decided on a plan, raising his katana into the air he positions it over the girl's body, then brings it down for the finishing blow.

Struggling and explosions break out behind him. Tatsuo stands, watching as if in slow motion Ash's blade moves downward ready to impale the girl. Without thinking twice about it, he pulls his katana blocking Ash's. Grabs the tanto away from him and stabs him in the chest. Causing Ash to explode into a million tiny pieces. Looking to his right Tatsuo saw the boy stirring.

Dazed, Chris pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around the room trying to figure out what had happened. Looking up he found Tatsuo standing over him offering his hand. Taking it he was pulled to his feet. Scanning the room he sees Becca laying prone on the floor, blood pooling around her. 'Shit!' he thought as he sprinted to her side. Falling to his knees he shook her, "Becca. Becca, can you hear me?" he called to her.

She didn't respond.

'Oh God,' "Becca come on. Wake up," he called again.

Still nothing.

Tatsuo walks over and stands behind him.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Completely confused by what they had just seen, they all stare at the demon.

Itsamu pulls his own blade and holds it before him, ready should the demon try to attack.

"Lower your weapon," The lady instructs him softly.

Everyone watches as the demon walks toward Chris and pulls him to his feet.

Puzzled the girls share a look. They continue to watch as they both walk over to try to revive the girl on the floor.

"I think it would be best if we took her back to the Shrine. I can care for her better there," the Lady spoke walking up to the two standing by the girl.

"Are you sure that you can, m'lady?" Chris asks pulling Becca into his arms, standing to his feet.

Kyoto looked to Becca and nodded, "I don't have time to explain here. We must get back now. Take her, we'll be right behind you."

Chris nodded then orbed out leaving Tatsuo with the sisters, the lady and Itsamu.

Once he was gone the Lady turned to Tatsuo, "You are going with us?"

Tatsuo gave her a look, then nodded.

"Very well," walking to him she placed her hand on his arm.

"M'lady...do you think it wise..." Itsamu broke off.

"Do not worry about it, we have to get back to the shrine," she told him. She gave Tatsuo a nod along with their destination.

Tatsuo nodded in response and shimmered out.

The girls gathered round Itsamu and orbed out behind them.

**Well I think I'll leave it there for now. Sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy since before Christmas. I finally got a job and my hours are insane making it hard for me to have time to even think let alone write a story. On my days off I tried to pick it up, but due to the stress and everything from work I had HUGE case of writers block. I know this chapter isn't as long as the others, but it's better than nothing. Next chapter will probably be longer. I hope the battle was to everyone's liking. I tried my best on it. **

**Thanks:**

_**guardian music angel:**_ _**glad you're enjoying it. sorry it took so long. **_

_**lizardmomma: hope the battle met your expectations. I did my best after going through such a long period of not being able to write. **_

_**DemonessLeader: Sorry it took so long for the update. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Renavatio: Thanks for the advice. I'll work on not doing the b/c thing. It's just a habit that I'll have to break. **_

**Keep the reviews coming. You guys are totally awesome. R&R people!! Please?**


	17. The magic of truth

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Again I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I still feel bad about that. But now that things have sort of settled down a bit maybe I can work more on my writing. Well here ya go, chapter 13!**

**(I do NOT owned Charmed)**

_...Chapter Thirteen..._

_San Francisco 2025,_

Having finished her book hours ago Christina sat watching the three young girls playing dolls in the corner of the room. It had been nearly a week since she had been brought to the safe house. She hadn't heard a word on what was going on in the outside world. She hadn't seen Tim in a few days, even after he said he'd been stationed there for a few weeks. When she asked the other members, they'd tell her they didn't know anything or would just ignore her questions. She was really getting fed up with being trapped all day and not being able to go outside. She'd read all the books she'd brought with her multiple times.

Bored with the girls, she turned to look at the clock on the wall. 'It's only noon!' she thought miserably. Releasing a heavy sigh she slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. 'If I have to be locked in here much longer I'll go clinically insane!' she thought sighing again.

The door to her left opened and closed.

Curiously she turned to see who it was. Normally she'd hope that it was Tim, but everytime she did she was always left disappointed. This time however, luck seemed to be on her side, "Tim!" she exclaimed jumping up out of her chair.

"Christina!" Tim exclaimed mockingly.

She scowled, "Don't mock me. Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been working," he answered looking around the room.

"Like hell you have! I've been going insane! What's going on..." she rambled angrily.

"Whoa, calm down," Tim told her holding up his hand, "Let's talk somewhere else."

Christina looked around and noticed people were watching them, "Fine," she said leading the way to her sleeping chambers.

Tim followed shortly behind her with a smirk on his face. He had to admit it was rather funny seeing her like that.

She opened the door to her room and stepped in, holding the door until Tim entered. Then closed the door behind her. "What's going on out there?" Christina asked, leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

"Nothing really, the city is the same as always," he answered from his spot on the bed.

She glared at him, "You know what I mean."

"He's called off the massive search," he told her.

Christina's hopes lifted and her eyes shinned.

Tim quickly added, "But he's still looking for you."

Her face fell, "What made him cut back on the search?"

"He's probably realized the resistance got to you first," he said, "Plus Lily says that her informant told her that Wyatt knows where he brother is hiding, so he's probably putting all his efforts into getting him back."

Christina pushed off the door and walked over propping against her chair, "You're kidding?"

Tim shook his head.

Her hand slid forward on the chairs back, and jerked back slightly, getting a vision.

_**Flash!**_

_The demon turned, looking for a way out of the corner he'd ran into._

_Slowly she walked toward the trapped demon. Anger and hate fueled her determination. Raising her katana she continued to advance._

_A smirk formed on the demon's face as he watched her. When she was close enough he shimmered out._

_'Damn it!' she thought angrily, sheathing her katana. Turning she scanned the room for the Samurai Demon. Her eyes skimmed the battle waging around her. Seeing a head of shaggy brown hair she stopped and saw he was battling a demon of his own. With the shake of her head she continued her search._

_Everyone was fighting. Demons battling with the five who had forced their way in. The entire thing chaos. _

_'How did all this happen?' she wondered frustrated, 'Where in the hell is...' she paused mid thought, seeing a demon standing among the masses, raising a knife and taking aim. She followed his gaze and immediately pulled her yumi round, loading an arrow, "Chris, get down!" she yelled hoping he would hear over the noise. She waited anxiously as he continued fighting his demon. To her relief he quickly vanquished the demon and ducked. Releasing the arrow, she watched as it soared through the gap hitting its target, engulfing him in flames. _

_With the demon vanquished, she returned the yumi to her shoulder. A demon attacked her from behind, side stepping, he fell to the floor. Reaching down she grabbed his katana and thrust it into his back causing him to explode. _

_Before she could blink she felt a sharp pain in her lower back were a blade had been forced through, causing it to arch from the force. She gasped in pain and dropped the demon's sword. Blood pooled into her mouth and trickled from the sides. The world seemed to have went into slow motion as the pain surged throughout her body. She was turning cold, then a warm breeze brushed her neck._

_"Games over..." a voice began._

_**End Flash!**_

Shaking her head to clear the vision Chrisitna lifted her hand to her mouth wiping away the blood.

Tim stared at her worriedly, almost fearing what she'd seen.

"NO!!!" a voice screamed firmly.

Tim and Christina's eyes widened in shock when Becca appeared before them. The two shared a look, before turning back to her, "Becca?" they asked hesitantly. Not believing what they were seeing.

Becca turned to them, "I will not let that happen!" she vowed, eyes blazing with determination.

'What's going on?' Tim wondered still shocked to see his cousin standing before him.

She looked to her cousin, "I promise Tim, I won't let him get away this time." She turned away saying, "I won't let him hurt anyone else."

The two shared another look.

"Becca, what are you talking about?" Tim asks stepping toward his cousin.

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side. She smiled, "I've been so worried about you two. I'm glad that you're both alright, but I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be fine, we both will." She closed her eyes, then disappeared.

Tim stared at the place his cousin had just been standing, "What was that suppose to mean?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Christina answered.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw a battle...with demons, but I was chasing after one demon in particular. I didn't get a good look at his face though. Everything happened so fast. One minute he was there, then he disappeared..." she began.

"You yelled something out, you said 'Chris, get down'," Tim asked.

Christina nodded, "There was a guy fighting with a demon, then I saw another demon aiming at him from behind. I yelled and shot an arrow at the demon. Then I was attacked from behind, I side stepped it, vanquished the demon. Then I was stabbed in the back by another demon, who said 'Games over...' and that was it," she said confused. Never had she had a vision so unclear and confusing as that one.

"What did you get out of it?" he asked, "Did you get a good look at this 'Chris' face?"

Chi shook her head, "No I didn't. I was focused on finding the demon that had disappeared on me," she ran the vision through her head again trying to calculate a few things.

Tim waited patiently.

"Lets see, Becca just said that she wouldn't let someone get away, that she wouldn't let him hurt anyone else," she thought aloud.

"She also said that we shouldn't worry, that she would be fine, they both would," Tim added.

Chi nodded and then it clicked, "I was seeing things from her point of view. She was the one battling the demon...she was the one that got stabbed in...the...back," she said looking to Tim.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded again, "Yeah. But I can't figure out the comment she made to you about she promised she wouldn't let him get away."

"In the vision, did you get a look at the demon you were tailing?" he asked trying to figure it out.

Her face wrinkled in thought, "He was kinda tall, had white-ish hair. Was wearing Japanese style clothing..."

Something clicked in his memory, "You said he talked to you. What did his voice sound like?"

She thought again, "The only thing I really noticed was that he had a French accent."

Tim's eyes widened in realization, "She found him and she went after him alone?!" he thought aloud.

"Who?" Chi asked completely lost.

"I know who the demon is," Tim told her, "It's Ash."

"Ash who?" Christina asked still lost, though the name did ring a bell.

"Terrigan. He's the demon that killed our grandmother," Tim explained.

Chi's eyes widened, "Oh no."

"I can't believe she would do something so foolish. How could she go after him alone and think she had a chance to beat him? The only reason..." he began frustrated.

"I don't think she was alone," Christina chimed in.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That Chris guy, he was fighting _against_ the demons. And she did seem to know him, why else would she want to save him?" she said.

"But how can you be sure he's not going to attack her later, once the demons are dead?" Tim asked.

"You have a point. He could be a warlock or something," she replied, "But still at least she's not alone. If he is a warlock, maybe he can help her vanquish Ash."

Tim nodded his mind whirling with millions of thoughts. He started pacing hoping it would help to focus his mind.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Orbing into the shrine Chis looked around for the others.

The lady and Tatsuo shimmered in next to him.

"Quickly, put her down on this," The Lady instructed running over placing a mat on the floor, "Be sure you lay her on her stomach."

Chris nodded in understanding then lowered Becca to the mat, positioning her as the lady had said.

"I'll be right back," she told him before running out of the room to collect the things she would need.

Turning his gaze from the door Chris looked to the wounded girl before him, then to his hands. Both were covered in blood, along with his arms, and torso. His gaze fell to her again, worried. She'd lost a lot of blood, more than she had the last time...'The last time...' his thoughts began.

"Chris?" he heard a voice say.

Raising his head he saw the sisters standing before him with quizzical looks gracing their faces.

"Who is she?" Phoebe asked noticing the worried look he held.

"Alright, I think I found everything," the lady said coming back into the room arms full of supplies.

"What is all that?" Tatsuo asked watching her kneel beside the girl, placing her things out around her.

"Potion ingredients, it's what I'll need to draw out the poison," she answered not missing a beat in her work.

"Poison?" five voices said in unison.

She nodded, "The tanto that he stabbed her with was tipped with a poison that would vanquish the demon, Ash Terrigan. Somehow her blade fell into his hands and I'm positive that he knew the damage the blade could inflict." One by one she started adding the ingredients into the bowl before her, for the antidote. "What he didn't count on, however, was that there is an antidote...Isamu, take this young man and find him some more clothes. Then take him and get him washed up."

Isamu bowed respectfully, "Come on," he said to Chris.

Chris was about to argue but thought better of it. The lady was right, he did need to get cleaned up. Standing he followed the Ninja out of the room.

"Could I ask one of you to assist me?" the lady asked looking to the sisters.

"I'll help you," Phoebe said moving forward, kneeling beside the priestess.

"Take this," the priestess said handing her a tanto, "And shred the back of her kimono top, we need a clear view of the wound."

Phoebe nodded, taking the blade, placing it in the center and pulling downward. With each hand she moved the split material to each side.

"Now, take this and clean the wound, while I finish with the antidote," while stirring she handed Phoebe a wet cloth.

Taking it Phoebe gently wiped away the blood staining the girls back. Once all the blood was cleared, she gasped.

The area of skin surrounding the wound was a very dark purple, nearly black. And the paleness of her skin only made it stand out more.

Hearing this reaction the lady looked up, "We don't have much time," she mumbled quietly before turning her full attention to the antidote.

Phoebe looked to her sisters, they were standing beside the demon. All three holding worried looks. "Maybe we should call Leo," she suggested.

"A whitelighters magic would only serve to speed the poison along," the demon told her, "If he were to try to heal her it would only kill her faster."

All three girls looked to him, not knowing what to think. Two had forgotten he was there. Phoebe didn't seem to trust him.

"Is that what you want?" Phoebe asked.

"If that's what I wanted I would've let Ash kill her," he responded.

"And why exactly did you jump in and save her?" Piper asked.

"Because I believe she may be able to help me," he answered honestly.

"Help you? What could you possibly need help with, you're a demon," Paige said.

"It's finished," the lady interrupted, sliding closer to the girl, "And he's right. Should your whitelighter try to heal her, it would only kill her faster...Excuse me," she said to Phoebe.

Phoebe moved out of the lady's way and watched as she administered the gunk to the girls back. Smearing it over the entire infected area.

"Shouldn't you give her a shot or something?" Paige asked.

The lady shook her head, "No. It's difficult to explain, but basically this," showing the gunk, "will draw the poison out. Old magic."

The girls nodded.

"How long will it take to work?" Piper asked.

"It depends on how far the poison has spread," the lady answered.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Chris followed silently behind Isamu, watching his feet as he walked. Deep in thought.

Isamu looked over his shoulder at the boy. It was clear that he was worried. But he also seemed a little guilty for what had happened. "Don't worry about it. Lady Kyoto will have her healed in no time."

He looked up at the Ninja, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've known the priestess for a long time now. I know that if she says she can help her, then she can. She's very good at what she does," he told him.

Chris shook his head skeptically.

"You know, it would help if you had a little bit of faith in the girl. _Hitomi_ is strong, she's a fighter," he added wisely, "She won't let something like this take her down."

"Hitomi?" Chris asked confused.

Isamu smirked, "Sorry, that's what I call her. The Lady calls her Akane."

"Oh," he said, "Why do you call her Hitomi?"

"She has beautiful eyes," he shrugged opening a drawer pulling out some clothes and motioning Chris to follow him. A little ways down the hall he stopped outside a door and pushed it open, "Here you go. You can get cleaned up in there."

Chris looked down at his hands, then back to the Ninja.

"Oh, right," he chuckled, walking into the room placing the clothes on the counter. Then moved to the sink turning it on, "Take you're time. There's no telling how long it will take that antidote to work."

With a nod Chris turned sliding his hands underneath the water, allowing it to wash away the blood coating his hands. He watched as the two mixed together spiraling down in the base of the sink and down the drain. 'Twice, her blood has been on my hands and each time I could have prevented it. I should have done something, I should have just orbed her out of there...' "Damn it!" he slammed his fist down on the counter, "This is all my fault!" Angry with himself he turned drying his hands on a towel.

Stripping off his blood stained clothes he tossed them in the trash. 'Isamu has a point though, she's a fighter. But still, if the lady can't heal her...I'll never forgive myself.' "What would her family back home think, if she didn't go back home?" he wondered softly after having pulled on the clean clothes.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_San Francisco 2025,_

Christina sat on her bed, watching as Tim paced back and forth in her room. The deep frown on his face told her that he was deep in thought about something. Though she wasn't to sure on the subject plaguing him she had a strong feeling it had something to do with Becca's abrupt appearance of which she still had no explanation as to how that had happened, when her friend was clearly in the distant past.

'There _has _to be something we can do. I can't just let her die in the past! There has to be a way to help her,' Tim thought, 'To warn her of what is to happen. There has to be a way...' he paused and turned his gaze on Christina, 'Maybe there is a way...'

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Christina asked not liking the look on his face.

He ignored her question, "Christina, how is it that you had that vision when Becca is in another time?" he asked.

"I don't really know. That's never happened before," she told him.

'Let's see, Becca appeared talking about the vision. So that means that she was here when Christina had it,' he turned his gaze to the chair. Then walked forward placing his hand on the back thinking, "Christina when you touched this chair did you have any feelings or sensations of any kind?"

She shook her head, then paused, "No, but there was something that felt like fabric that touched my hand before I fell into the vision."

"She must have been sitting here," he mumbled softly looking at the chair. His mind raced forming an idea.

"What?" she asked confused.

Again he ignored her, "Christina, do you think you could get another vision from this?" he asked gesturing to the chair.

She shrugged not really following his train of thought, "I'm not really sure. I'll give it a shot though." Standing she walked to the chair placing her hand on it as she had done before and waited.

Nothing.

"I've got nothing," she said shaking her head.

Tim looked to the door of the room, "Do you think you could call for one? More specifically one of Becca?"

That's when it clicked he was trying to find a way to get her back, "I don't know. I've never tried to call one for a specific person. Are you thinking that by doing so that we could get her back here?" she asked to make sure she was correct.

Tim nodded, "We have to do something, Christina. We have to at least try to warn her of what she will face. We can't count on that Chris guy to protect her."

"I'll try," she said taking a seat in the chair to concentrate on her friend. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and took something from her pocket.

"What is that?" Tim asked.

"It's the key to Becca's apartment," she told him folding it in her hand, "It should help in making a connection."

Tim nodded.

Closing her eyes again, Chris reached out trying to find her friend. Minutes later the connection was made. She found herself watching the scenes in fast forward and from the sidelines.

_**Flash!**_

_Becca's prone body lay on the floor, blood pooling around her. _

_Ash stood his katana poised above her, ready to deliver the final blow, that would end her life. _

_A man stood watching as the blade fell, then sprang forward blocking Ash's blade with his own, stole the small knife from the demons grasp and stabbed him in the chest. Causing the demon to explode into tiny pieces. _

**fast forward**

_Chris sprinted to Becca's side falling to his knees, calling her trying to revive her. While the other man stood behind him. _

_A woman moved forward wearing the robes of a priestess, instructed Chris to take the girl to her shrine to be healed._

_Chris lifted her prone form and disappeared in a flurry of bright lights._

**fast forward**

_Becca's body lay on a small mattress as the priestess applied a thick gunk to her wound._

_Poison, she'd said. _

_**End Flash!**_

Christina shook her head of the images, she opened her eyes to find Becca standing behind Tim looking around as if she were lost.

"What am I doing here?" Becca asked seeing them.

Tim turned at the sound of her voice, "Thank God! We have to warn you..."

Christina placed a hand on Tim's arm, "It's too late for that. It's already happened." She told him.

He gave her a confused look, "Then..." he turned to Becca, "Is she..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"No," she told him, "She's not dead, yet."

Confused Becca looked between the two as they spoke.

Christina spoke, "She was stabbed, with a poisoned dagger..."

"Tanto," Becca corrected.

"Poison?" Tim asked looking to his cousin worriedly.

She nodded, "It was a poison meant to kill Ash, but he got my blade and used it against me."

Tim turned his gaze to Christina, "What is being done?"

"There is a priestess that has the antidote, she's already prepared it and it is being administered as we speak. It's meant to draw out the poison. So she'll be fine," she told him.

Tim sighed with relief.

Becca's mind raced with this information. Someone had stepped in to save her? It couldn't have been Chris, she'd accidentally sent him into a wall. Could it have been the sisters? The Lady? Or even Isamu? Before she could ask any questions Tim's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"What were you thinking going after Ash? Why did you leave without telling me where you were going? Who is this Chris anyways?" on and on questions spewed from Tim's mouth as he stared at his cousin.

Rolling her eyes at his constant stream of questions Becca mentally cursed Christina for telling him anything. She tried to get a word in but with his mouth still running she couldn't. Annoyed she closed her eyes and felt the familiar pull she'd felt the first time she'd visited with them. She could her faint voices talking, then a cool sensation washed through her body. Tim's voice had slowed, he was asking her questions but his voice was growing softer by the second, until finally there was nothing but the cool sensation still washing through her, cleansing her, and a deep sleep that soon took over her confused mind.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_30 minutes later,_

Being pulled back into the waking world Becca could immediately feel the pain coursing through her body and a very thin mat beneath her. She found it hard to breathe, then realized she was laying on her stomach. Moving her arms forward she attempted to push herself onto her back. Immediately someone's hand grabbed her.

"Don't move," a voice instructed, "I'm not finished dressing your wound."

The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it. She tried to speak but her mouth was dry. Instead she opened her eyes to find the lady sitting next to her. She gave her a questioning look.

"Do you remember what happened?" the lady asked continuing her work.

Becca thought a moment then nodded slightly.

"Good," the lady smiled, "You did very well tonight."

"Where is everyone? Did they make it out alright?" she asked in a worried rush, remembering what she'd done to Chris. 'Please let him be alright,' she thought.

"Everyone is fine," the lady answered, "They're all resting, it's late and it has been a long day."

Becca nodded in agreement, though she really wanted to go make sure that he was alright.

"Finished," she announced sitting back, "I had fresh clothes brought in, they're over behind the screen. When you've finished changing your demon friend would like to speak with you."

Pushing herself up off the floor Becca paused and gave the priestess a questioning look, "Demon friend?"

The lady nodded, "The one that saved your life, he jumped in just before Ash's blade fell."

Becca's mind filled with questioning thoughts before she realized that she had gotten to him, she smiled, "Alright. Where is he?" she asked climbing to her feet.

"He's waiting out in the garden," she informed.

"Alright and thank you," Becca said bowing.

The lady shook her head with a smile, "You don't have to thank me."

Returning the gesture, she turned and went behind the screen to change. "I was wondering," she said walking out fully dressed in fresh robes.

"Yes?" the lady

"Do you think you could help me with something?" Becca asked walking toward her mentor.

"I'll do my best, what do you need help with?" the lady told her.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Tatsuo paced the rock garden trying to figure out a way to ask the girl the question, he'd been wanting to ask for a while. He was slightly nervous, a human emotion that he hadn't felt in years. Ever since he'd been assigned to watch over her, he'd experienced human emotions more and more. He hoped that she would tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I was told you wanted to speak with me?" Becca said standing on the porch watching him.

The demon stopped and looked at her, giving a slight nod, "I do."

"What about?" she asked leaning against one of the post supporting the roof.

"There's something I want to know," he said.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

He paused trying to gather his mixed up thoughts.

Becca waited patiently as he tried to organize his thoughts. Seeing that he may not be able to she asked, "Would this have something to do with what I said before blacking out?"

His gaze fixed on her, still having trouble finding the right thing to ask.

Becca sighed, "Tatsuo, I know what it is that you truly want to know," she told him.

"You do?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded, "You want to know if I have any information on your family. You think that I may know something that can help you find them, your mother, your father, _and_ your older sister."

He stared at her, "So you do know something..." he said hopefully.

Becca smiled, "I do, but I think it would be best to ask the Lady your questions. She'd be far more knowledgeable on the subject," she motioned behind her and the lady appeared in the doorway staring at the demon standing in the garden.

Tatsuo turned a questioning look to the priestess staring at him, "I don't understand..."

Kyoto stepped forward, standing beside Becca, "Are you sure about this?" she asked looking to her.

Becca nodded, "Yes, m'lady. I'm very sure about this. He is your little brother..."

Tatsuo's head snapped to Becca.

The Lady turned her gaze to the demon, she stared at him a long moment taking in his features, then smiled, "You've grown since the last time I saw you."

Confused Tatsuo looked at her, "She's can't be..."

"You were still a boy when you were taken. _Otoosan_ had taken us to the park, we were playing _Onigokko_, you ran into the woods..." she began, retelling the events of the day he was taken as a child.

Tatsuo's eyes widened, realizing it was true. The priestess before him was his older sister, "That's when the demon appeared and grabbed me."

Becca smiled, happy to see the siblings reunited at last. She'd hoped she'd be able to do it after seeing that vision of his past, "I'll leave you two to talk. You have a lot of catching up to do," then turned leaving the siblings to talk in private.

Half way down the hall, she decided to grab some tea. Turning an about-face she headed for the kitchen. Walking into the room Akio greeted her.

"It's nice to see that you are on your feet Akane," he told her, "How are you feeling?"

"Thank you, Akio. There's still some pain, but that's to be expected," she answered honestly.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked.

"A cup of tea would be nice," she said hopefully.

"Of coarse," he said smiling, "I may have just the thing. Have a seat."

Becca watched as he searched the cabinets for whatever it was he was looking for.

"Aha," he said quietly to himself before setting to work preparing the tea. A few minutes later he set the steaming mug of tea before her, "Here you are, this should help."

"What is it?" Becca asked surveying the steaming liquid.

Akio shook his head, "Ancient secret," was all he said before turning away busying himself with clearing away his mess.

With a shrug Becca lifted the tea, smelling it, trying to identify the herb used, with no luck. She'd never smelt anything like it before. 'I guess it'll remain a mystery,' she thought placing it on the table to let it cool. Folding her arms before her she watched as Akio moved around the kitchen, then bored with that she decided to go out to the gardens on the opposite side of the shrine. "Akio, thank you for the tea, I'll bring the cup back when I'm finished," she told him before leaving the room.

Becca walked slowly down the halls leading to the other garden, making sure that she didn't spill her tea. Reaching the door, she slid it open and stepped out. The night was cooler on this side of the shrine, but not unpleasantly so. Moving forward she took a seat on the edge of the porch staring out at the small garden before her. Time ticked by as she sat sipping her tea and just staring at the scenery around her. Finished with her tea she placed the empty mug on the porch and stood stretching carefully, so as to not injure herself further, then set off to explore.

Having been locked up for so long it was great just to get out and walk around the garden. Had it not been for Akio's tea she wouldn't have been able to explore the garden as much as she had already done. Becca pushed through the small brush covering the path leading to the small pond near the shrine. She'd come across it before, during some of her free time and found it a very relaxing place. After battling a demon and nearly losing her life she needed some time to relax. Walking over she stood on the edge of the pond, watching the moon's reflection dance on the surface of the water. Minutes passed by quickly as she stared into the shimmering water.

Her mind filled with the things she'd been through over the past few weeks, going to help the kids, being held prisoner by her grandmothers killer, Chris showing up and getting caught just to make sure she was alright, finding out the truth about him, talking with Tim and Christina, fighting Ash again, nearly losing her life. It was hard to believe it was all real, that everything she'd been through so far had really happened. A small tinge of pain washed over her and it passed quickly. The wound on her back provided all the evidence she needed, to know it was no mere fantasy or delusion of the mind. The pain she'd suffered through the entire trip, held all the truth.

Becca smiled, 'I wouldn't have it any other way,' she thought, 'For had I not experienced everything from this little adventure, I wouldn't have learned anything. I'd still be in the dark about Chris..Ash would still be alive...Tatsuo and the Lady would've never found each other...' she shook her head, "Oh, the magic of truth."

**Well that's it for this one. I've already started working on the next chapter, though I have no clue when I will be able to upload it. I'll try to finish it up soon. I'm working hard to try to make up for my lack of updating for the past few months. Hope you all are pleased thus far. Have a great weekend everyone!!**

**Japanese words:**

_Otoosan - father_

_Onigokko - childrens game that is very similar to our version of Tag._

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!**

_**Mystic Cat: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for all the favorites/alerts/etc...You Rock!**_

_**guardian music angel: haha, yeah.**_

_**future author at work: Thanks!**_

**(Oh, please over look the review I posted myself. I was trying to figure out why I wasn't getting review alerts. It's fixed now.)**


	18. No big deal

**Sorry for the late late late update. I've been extremely busy. So many things have happened it's not even funny. Writers Block. Getting laid off due to lack of work. (lack of work at wal-mart, I never would have thought that possible, but apparently it is.) Getting a new car. Being asked to write another fic for someone (which I'm still trying to get things in order to start writing.) And the list goes on and on. I really hope this chapter is to your likeing. It's been a while since I've been able to focus on writing since the last update, so I hope it's not to horrible. Hopefully now, I can get back into the swing of things and start writing more. Well enough of my rambling...enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed.**

_...Chapter Fourteen..._

Unable to get any sleep Chris had spent the better part of an hour exploring the shrine's grounds. So far he'd found a rock garden, in which the priestess and demon were talking. Now he'd somehow stumbled across another, this one however was covered with beautiful plants and trees. Following a simple path he pushed through some small brush and found himself staring at a shimmering pond. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure, with fiery red hair, sitting upon a large stone next to the bank, staring into the waters depths. Taking a step forward a branch snapped beneath his foot and the figure turned to face him, their hand instantly going up.

"Wait!" he called holding his own up showing he meant no harm, "It's just me."

Becca lowered her hand with sigh, "Chris," relieved that he was really ok.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm fine."

He gave her a skeptical look.

"I'm serious," she told him. The vision of him flying into the wall played in her mind.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

She smiled and patted the spot next to her, "Really Chris, I'm ok."

Chris sighed as he pulled himself up to sit next to her, "What are you doing out here?"

Ignoring his question she raised a hand placing it on the back of his head searching for any signs of injury. Feeling a slight bump under her fingers she grimaced, "Does this hurt?" running her fingers over it lightly.

"No," he answered shaking his head.

Pulling away she looked at him, "I'm sorry Chris."

"Sorry?" he asked confused, "Sorry for what?"

"Sending you into that wall," she stated.

"I'd take a bump on the head to a dagger through the heart any day," he said with a smile.

Her features turned serious. With a nod her gaze fell, her hand moving to the bandages beneath her robes.

Seeing her reaction, his words echoed faintly back to him, hearing them brought the image of the dagger dripping with her blood to his mind. His eyes widened, realizing how badly he'd chosen his words, guilt flooded him. "I...I..." he stuttered.

Becca shook her head.

Chris sighed turning his gaze to the shimmering water. Falling into thought.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Becca slid from the boulder and walked to the waters edge, bending dipping her fingers into the shimmering surface, tracing circles. "So what are you doing out here?" she asked turning her gaze to Chris, never removing her fingers from the cool water.

With a shrug Chris answered, "Couldn't sleep and you?" he added remembering she'd never answered that same question.

Her brows furrowed, "You feeling ok?"

Brow raised Chris turned his gaze to her, not answering.

Rolling her eyes, "Alright. I just needed some fresh air. After being cooped up in that dungeon can you blame me?" she answered standing.

"No," he answered, turning his gaze back to the water. His thoughts turning dark. 'I wonder if she knows how close she was to...' he shook his head not wanting to think it. Unfortunately he didn't have to, an image of her pale figure covered in her own blood surfaced into his mind.

Crossing her arms Becca watched him closely, something just didn't seem...right. "So...are you feeling ok?" she asked repeating her earlier question.

Shaking the image away, "I'm fine, I...I've just got a lot on my mind," he answered evasively not wanting to reveal his true thoughts.

"Are you sure?" she asked walking slowly toward him, watching, and waiting for any hint as to what was wrong with him.

Turning and sliding from the rock making his way to stand before her. "I'm fine," he assured her.

She could tell he was hiding something, but what she didn't know. She could easily read the worried look in his eyes as he looked at her. She shook her head and stated, "Something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

He stared at her, the image returning to his mind.

"You can tell me," she said holding her hand out to him.

For a moment all he did was stare at her hand, his mind racing with confusing thoughts.

"Remember," she continued offering a tiny smile.

Chris took her offered hand and stepped forward closing the distance between them. He sighed, meeting her gaze. 'It's now or never,' he told himself. "It's just...there was so much blood...you were extremely pale...I didn't think you'd survive. The way the Lady talked...I..." he paused unable to voice the fear and guilt he'd felt, still felt.

"You were what...scared?" Becca asked her heart racing from the tone of his voice. Fear and guilt seemed to lace every word he'd spoken.

He nodded.

She shook her head slightly, brows furrowed, "Why?" she asked.

Chris stared unsure of what she was asking.

"Why is there guilt in your words? The fear I can understand, but why guilt?" she inquired.

"You were stabbed," he reminded her.

"Yes, but that wasn't your fault. I'm the one who turned my back on the demon. I'm the one who let my guard down. It's my fault that I was hurt Chris," she told him.

"I could've done something, I could've helped you..." he began.

She shook her head, "No Chris. There was nothing more you could've done. You were busy fighting with the others; you did your part by keeping them away from me."

"But..."

"Chris please, don't trouble your mind with this unnecessary guilt," she smiled at him, "All that matters is that you are alright."

He nodded then his brows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

'Oops,' she thought, she hadn't meant to say that a loud. She bit her lip nervously.

"Becca?" he asked giving her a questioning look.

"I mean with everything that happened, you know with me sending you flying into that wall and all. I was just saying that all that matters is that you're alright. I'm glad that nothing bad happened, well other than accidentally knocking you out..." she rambled, "I honestly didn't mean to send you into that wall. I just wanted to get you out of the path of that dagger, I guess I just over did it a bit and...Did I mention I was sorry?"

Chris smirked, "You did and despite the blacking out I'm glad you stepped in. I don't think I could've reacted as quickly as you did."

"I just wish I'd known it sooner," she muttered softly dropping her gaze to the floor, "to have kept you from getting injured period...If only I'd gotten..." Becca shook her head, "I should've been more alert, I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"Hey," he placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention, "There was nothing more you could've done," repeating her earlier words, "There was no way you could've known..." he paused watching her.

Becca inclined her head and gave him a steady stare.

Keeping eye contact Chris realized, "You knew he would..."

She nodded.

"But how?" he asked hardly believing it.

"I guess you could say I had a vision," she answered, 'Well technically Christina did, but'

Chris shook his head, there was no way. "You had a vision?" he asked. 'She doesn't...'

"Something like that and in it you were killed."

Chris stared at her, "You've known this demon for years, you knew what he was capable of and you still put your life in danger?"

"Of coarse," she stated simply, "It's my job to protect the innocent."

Something told him there was more to it then protecting the innocent.

"I wasn't about to let him hurt anyone else," she continued. She'd made a vow, and planned to uphold it. There was no way in hell she'd let him take another life. Not when she could stop him.

"But he did hurt someone else, he hurt you!" he told her.

She shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"No big...no big deal! Becca, he nearly killed you!" he fumed stepping closer so that he was towering over her.

"Better me than you," she snapped taking a step back.

Chris shook his head, "Becca..."

Rolling her eyes Becca calmed, "Chris, I couldn't just sit back and let my grandmother's killer kill you too," she turned her gaze to the ground, "He'd already taken the life of my grandmother and nearly took my cousin's. I couldn't bare it if he'd taken the life of someone..." she broke off. Glancing up she noticed he was waiting for her to finish. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Someone else that I loved." There she'd finally admitted it, to herself and to him. With that said, she refused to meet his gaze. Her face, she could tell was red. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her nerves frayed to the point of breaking.

For a moment all he could do was stare at her, surprised by her words. 'Someone else that she loved,' a smile quickly found it's way to his face, taking the hand he still held he pulled her to him. He could see her cheeks burning in the moonlight, "So...what...are you saying that you love me?" he asked hesitantly.

Hearing this she regretted ever saying anything. Sometimes she could be such an idiot and loose herself, speaking the thoughts in her head aloud. But the cat was out of the bag now; there was no use in lying about it. She gave him a single nod. Silence reined between them. Becca worked hard to fight back the blush on her cheeks, wanting nothing more than to calm herself and move on.

Chris stared at her, hardly believing what had just happened. He'd hoped that it would, but never imagined it would've been so soon. And never that she'd be the one to confess to him. He was sure it would have been the other way around. Yet, here he stood, with her and she had just admitted that she loved him. He was totally surprised, yet extremely ecstatic about it. The only thing was, he had no idea of what he should do, she wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met. So he didn't really know how she would respond if he acted on an impulse. 'What do I do now?' he wondered trying to come up with something.

Finally calm Becca looked in the direction of the shrine, thinking of her friends back home. 'What had Tim been trying to warn me about before Chi cut in?' she wondered trying to take her mind off of the moment.

He watched as she looked to the shrine, the tint on her cheeks nearly gone. She seemed lost in thought. He raised a brow and decided to pull her back to the present moment. Lifting the hand he still held he brushed his lips across her knuckles drawing her gaze to him. He smirked at the questioning look in her eyes, "What if I were to say I..."

"There you are," Piper fumed as she pushed roughly through the branches, "we've been looking all over...for...you," her she finished slowly when she saw that Chris wasn't the only one standing before her.

Completely taken off guard Becca and Chris jumped slightly and watched as the three sisters made their way into the clearing.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Piper stopped a few feet from the two, staring at the young girl beside Chris, 'Who is this girl?' she wondered briefly forgetting her reason for coming out here.

"Sorry, did we interrupt anything?" Phoebe asked from her place at Piper's side, her gaze moving between Chris and the girl beside him, not missing their joined hands.

"No," Chris answered first, "We were just talking."

The sisters shared a look.

Seeing this he continued, "So, did you need something?"

Becca watched not really sure of what to say, 'All those years of hearing stories and reading about them, imaging what it would have been like to meet them, talk to them'. She'd imagined more than once of what she might say to them should she ever meet them. And now, here they stood before her and she was practically speechless. All thoughts of her previous conversation was pushed aside as she stared almost in shock at the famous sisters before her.

Remembering her reason for being angry Piper marched forward, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Surprised by the enraged look flooding the eldest sister's features Becca took a step back, watching her wearily. She'd never imagined seeing that look directed toward her.

"Piper," Phoebe called seeing the look on the girls face.

"Coming out here alone, getting captured by a demon," she continued stopping and standing a few feet before him, fuming.

Chris watched her calmly, waiting for her ranting to end.

"Piper," Phoebe tried again. No luck. Looking to her right she caught Paige's attention and nodded toward the young girl, who was practically hiding behind Chris.

"Do you have any _idea_ how stupid that was?" Piper asked heatedly.

"Piper," Paige said trying to help Phoebe.

"Was that all part of your plan?" she continued.

"Piper!" They both yelled, finally getting their sister's attention.

"What?" she exclaimed turning to her sisters.

Grateful for the assist Chris began, "Actually it was all part of my plan."

"Really?" Piper asked skeptically.

He nodded again, "Yes. I know it was reckless but I had to make sure that the witch the elder's were looking for was safe," He gestured beside him, "I knew what I was doing."

Three pairs of eyes focused on her.

Seeing their stares Becca took another step back before glancing to Chris. She was very uncomfortable with the situation.

Chris squeezed her hand, "Its ok," he told her quietly, offering a reassuring smile.

Turning her attention to the sisters, she found their gazes still locked on her, immediately she averted her gaze. It was easier to ignore them that way.

"Oh, don't worry honey," Phebs began earning her attention, "We're not going to hurt you," she smiled, "We're the good guys."

Amused by this Becca raised a brow. She knew Phoebe would be the one to try and defuse the situation.

Piper gave her sister a strange look.

"I'm Phoebe, this is Paige, and that's Piper," she continued to explain.

After nodding to each sister she glanced to Chris to find him looking at her.

His lips quirked, "They're witches too," he explained, though he knew she didn't need that bit of information.

"Nice to meet you," she managed to say, "I'm Becca."

Paige and Phoebe smiled as Piper continued watching her.

Slightly nervous Becca shifted her feet.

"Ok...well..." Paige began, seeing the look Piper was giving the girl, "I think that's enough excitement for tonight. I'm still tired. I think we should all get some more rest before we leave," Paige chimed in with a true yawn.

"I agree," Phoebe stated, "Come on Piper. Let's go back in."

Piper stood her ground watching every move Becca made.

Rolling her eyes Phoebe took hold of her sister's arm and guided her back toward the shrine, "Come on. They probably have a lot of talking to do."

Annoyed at the child like treatment she was receiving Piper glared at Phoebe, "What are you doing? I wasn't finished..."

"I know, but it can wait until morning," Phebs responded, "It's been a long day for all of us."

"Not to mention that poor girl, did you see how she shied away from us. She's been through a lot and the elders have given Chris the job of helping her. Let's give him some time to do his job," Paige added, "Then you can lay into him."

Releasing a sigh of defeat, "Alright fine, I guess it can wait." She didn't like it, but helping an innocent always came first. Her little rant would just have to wait. Heck by morning he might be lucky and she'd forgive him for being so reckless.

Phebs patted her sisters shoulder, "Let's get some sleep," as the three made their way back to their rooms.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Becca and Chris remained quiet as they watched the sisters disappear through the brush.

"I don't think she liked me," she stated somewhat sadly. Piper had always been her favorite sister, she'd always been the one she looked up to, her role model.

Chris looked at her.

"Piper I mean," she clarified glancing at him, "Did you see the look she gave me?"

"That look wasn't meant for you," he explained, "It was meant for me, she's mad b/c I left them with Luke. She hates it when I saddle them with someone to baby-sit. I guess it was worse this time b/c I was gone for so long."

Becca nodded, 'That makes sense, I guess.'

"Although she's never really been that bad, he probably did something that drove her crazy..." he added, thinking of the look he'd seen in her eyes, "The guy can be a little annoying."

Scowling she removed her hand from his and slapped his arm, "Hey, don't talk about him like that."

"What, it's true. The kid..." he began.

"First of all that _kid _isn't a kid, he's 18. Secondly if it hadn't been for him you wouldn't have known I was in trouble, therefore had things progressed without his help I probably wouldn't be standing here. Ash would've killed me or I would've died in that damn dungeon from infection. And finally Luke happens to be my friend and I refuse to let..." Becca stated heatedly.

"Ok, ok," Chris broke in, "I'm sorry."

Becca watched him carefully, crossing her arms over her chest. She could tell from the tone in his voice that his apology was sincere.

Chris waited patiently for her answer.

She gave a small smile and he returned it apparently pleased to be forgiven. Becca rolled her eyes before turning and took a few steps forward, attempting to hide the blush that was slowly making its way to her cheeks. She closed her eyes trying to force the blush away before it fully surfaced. Opening her eyes, she looked out at the glistening water and took a deep breath. Exhaling, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She smiled feeling lighter than she'd felt in years. Her thoughts turned to her childhood, she saw her grandmother turning circles in their living room, spinning round and round happily like a child. Her smile grew as she got so caught up in the image that she started spinning small circles were she stood. With each turn she slowly gained more speed til she was spinning circles all over the place.

Slightly confused Chris could only watch as she spun faster and faster on the loose gravel, her hair danced in the wind, catching the moonlight and glistening even more. He watched entranced as she danced around like a child with a smile on her face. He silently prayed she wouldn't fall in the water and hurt herself further.

Lost in her own little world and extremely dizzy from all her spinning Becca was confused when she bumped into something. Coming to a stop her legs buckled and the world spun around her, too drunk to understand what was going on. She blinked trying to focus on her surroundings. Finally her world straightened itself out and the sick feeling in her stomach faded away.

"Have you been drinking again?" Chris teased, not bothering to hide his amusement at he situation.

Feeling a firm hold around her, Becca turned her gaze upward to find Chris looking down at her. Her face turned a crimson red; she turned her gaze to the ground. She scowled, hating the reminder of that night, "No," she answered, "I'm just..." she paused not knowing the word to use.

"Happy?" he offered, still holding her gently so he didn't hurt her.

She thought for a moment, then nodded, "And free," she turned her gaze back to him, "Now that Ash is gone I can finally move on with my life and not have to worry about him hurting someone else."

Chris stared down at her as she beamed up at him.

"It's an amazing feeling," she continued, "to be able to actually feel that weight being lifted from you. I can't describe it."

In that moment Chris noticed that her eyes seemed brighter, livelier. Her smile radiated true happiness for the first time since he'd met her. He couldn't help but return her smile, it was contagious.

That smile made her heart skip a beat. Her eyes scanned his face, bathed in moonlight. Her heart rate doubled and she was sure he could probably feel it through the contact that they shared. She bit the inside of her lip nervously as he slowly helped her stand on her own before him. She turned slowly to face him, as she did she noticed that one of his hands remained at her waist, ready should she start to fall. The light touch sent a chill down her spine, she glanced down then back to him with a shy smile, "Thanks." Stepping forward she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're welcome," he answered, embracing her, holding her close, being careful not to hurt her.

Becca mentally sighed, content.

Chris smiled, relieved that she seemed happy were she was.

Minutes passed then her thoughts went back to before the sisters had arrived, she remembered he'd been about to say something when they burst through the trees. For a moment she fought with herself, unsure if she wanted to hear what he was about to say or not, finally she decided. "Chris?" she asked hesitantly lifting her head and pulling away slightly.

"Hmm?" he asked loosing his hold on her.

"Earlier...you started to say something, then the sisters burst in," she began slowly.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking back. He smiled, "I remember."

"What were you going to say?" Becca asked nervously.

He studied her features for a moment, "Do you really want to know?" he asked watching her closely.

She nodded.

Chris smiled before leaning forward, briefly touching his lips to hers before pulling away and pulling her into an embrace, "What if I were to say, I love you too?" he whispered in her ear.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know, leave me a review!! **

**Thanks to all my reviewer's who have been so very patient with me. I'm truly sorry for the absences between my updates; I'm working on getting back into my writing. Things have been really crazy as of late and when things finally start to look up everything just crashes and burns. But I'm not giving up. Oh and just a little note, I've been in contact with another author here on and they have asked me to write a Charmed story for them entitled "Future Revelation". I still have to work a few major details out, but I should have the prologue up within the next two weeks or so. So keep an eye out for that. **

_**Lientjuhh:**__** Thank you for the kind review. Glad you like it!**_

_**ghastlyghost21:**__** We'll see. lol.**_

_**future author at work:**__** I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I truly hope this chapter was to your liking. It took forever to get rid of my writers block. I hope that I was able to recapture everything properly. **_

_**lizardmomma:**__** Thank you. So sorry for the delay. Writers block really really sucks.**_

_**guardian music angel:**__** I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. So sorry for the delay. **_


	19. Was it a dream?

**Well this sucks. Sorry, I had planned to get this out sooner, but once again writers block reared its ugly head and I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write. I swear I'm gonna have to start meditating again, it seemed to help with the churning out of chapters. Wow, so much has happened since the last time I updated! It's insane! But I'll go into that later. I'm really really sorry this took so long to get to you guys! **

_....Chapter Fifteen...._

Everything happened so fast, her mind struggled to catch up and process what had just transpired. One minute there had been the, _very, _brief tingling sensation spreading over her lips, then the next she was being held in a warm embrace. And that voice...'He didn't really say those three words, to me...did he?' Becca couldn't believe it. It had to be a trick, a hillucination created from the depths of her subconsious...or something...

Worried, Chris pulled back gazing down at her, "Becca?" his voice brimming with concern.

Snapping back to the present she shook her head, pushing away all thoughts, trying to focus on that voice, his voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

Lifing her gaze to his, she nodded. "Yeah, I just..." she broke off not knowing what to say. Without thinking she lifted a hand to her lips, 'It felt so real.'

Seeing this he smiled in realization. Raising his right hand to her cheek he mimicked her movements, tracing her lips with his thumb.

Becca lifted a stunned gaze and met his eyes. She gasped as he leaned forward. Her pulse quickened, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach, and her heart pounded against its cage as if trying to break free. When his lips met hers everything ceased. The knot in her stomach disappeared, her entire body went numb from shock. The only feeling left was the tingling sensations caressing her lips, but it didn't last long before the world plunged into darkness. Her knees buckled, sending her falling to the earth.

On instinct Chris moved catching her before she hit, 'Somethings wrong,' he thought worriedly. Pulling her to his chest he lifted her in his arms, carrying her bridal style over to the large rock mere feet away from him, placing her on it but keeping her close to him. "Becca?" he called, shaking her slightly trying to get her to come to, "Becca?"

Seconds later her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" she asked lifting a hand to her temple, 'Why do I feel so dizzy?' Turning her gaze to the right seeing Chris barely inches from her face, 'What the hell?' she wondered drawing back so they didn't collide.

Chris studied her for a few moments before answering, "You fainted," he told her.

"Fainted?" she repeated, brows creasing in thought.

He nodded.

"Why?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

She tried to sit up but felt a pull in her back, pain flared around the wound causing the flesh to throb painfully, telling her she shouldn't do that again. "Hmm..." she winced, "Akio's tea remedy must be wearing off..." she muttered softly to herself.

"Tea, what?" Chris asked confused.

"Nothing...So what were we talking about?" she asked wanting to change the subject and try to figure out what may have caused her to faint...she'd never really fainted before...passed out/blacked out yeah...but never faint...only girly girls did that....right?

Chris chuckled, more than happy to remind her of their previous discussion. Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers, lingering a bit longer than he had the previous times.

Stunned Becca could only stare at him for a few moments, then everything came flooding back into her mind. Her cheeks turned bright red, "Oh..." she smiled shyly up at him, "So I guess I wasn't dreaming," she added softly, not really meaning for him to hear it. Hearing him give a light laugh, she knew he had, she flushed.

He shook his head a few times before resting it next to hers.

'Wait a second! That means....' her eyes widened in realization, 'Oh God!! It wasn't a dream! He actually...Oh God!' with that bit of information her mind turned to pure chaos. Millions of different thoughts bombarded her, with each one her blush deepened. Though she couldn't really focus on one particular thought for to long, she did realize one very important thing...despite the slight awkwardness and nervousness, she was....happy. At this, the noise in her head died down. A small smile crept across her features as she leaned further back into the warmth of his embrace.

Surprised, yet relieved, by her actions Chris repositioned himself to make them both more comfortable. Looking down at her smiling, bright red face, he smiled. Thrilled that she was content. He planted a soft kiss to her temple then gave her a gentle squeeze.

Becca's smile widened, she closed her eyes resting her head against his chest. 'Things couldn't possibly get any better! Ash is finally dead! I was able to save those children. Help Tatsuo and Kyoto. And to top it all off, the guy I like...love...confessed his love for me!' she thought happily, 'The only thing that could make this even better, other than stopping Wyatt or saving him...whichever, would be having Christina and Tim with me.' Not a moment later her smile faded and her brows creased in thought, 'Actually...if they were here, Tim would pull us apart and drag Chris away while Christina berated me for falling for a guy I'd only known for a few weeks...' she paused her thoughts turning darker, more violent, 'Or Tim would 'thank' him and then beat him for even touching me...' On and on they progressed until she finally grew tired of the images playing in her head.

Giving herself a mental shake she re-focused her thoughts, 'No...it's best that they're not here....actually...it'd be best if....I just ended this now or I'll never hear the end of it when I get home,' she thought sadly. She didn't want to end this. She enjoyed this feeling. But she feared if it continued her cousin and friend would end up finding out and hurting Chris. They had always been very protective of her, overly so. But she couldn't fault them on that, not with everything they'd went through. 'I have to do this,' she thought miserably. Releasing a small sigh she pulled away from him, faking a yawn then stretched a little, before looking at him.

He couldn't help but smile at that innocent expression, he placed his hand on her cheek caressing it lightly. His smile grew when she leaned into his touch closing her eyes, placing her hand over his.

'This totally sucks, I finally find someone and I can't even enjoy it for more than twenty minutes!' she thought frustrated, tears built up beneath her lids but she refused to let them fall. She fought them off with everything she had, her brows creasing from the effort.

Concerned, "You feeling ok?"

Inhaling deeply she nodded, "Yeah," opening her eyes, "Just a small flare up...nothing to worry about," she lied easily.

"Do you want me to go get the priestess?" he asked bringing his other hand to rest on her other cheek.

Chuckling softly, "Really, Chris. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? I could easily orb you to her or her to us..." he began.

She shook her head.

He frowned, thinking, "What about that tea stuff you mentioned earlier?" he tried.

"No!" she snapped unexpectedly, surprising them both. Seeing the confusion and hurt pass through his eyes she felt horrible. "Sorry," she apologized, "I'm just tired," she removed both his hands from her face, "I think I'm going to go lay down and get some rest." Removing her gaze from his, she slid from the rock and headed towards the shrine. She could feel his eyes following her the whole time, making her feel worse. She glanced over her shoulder at him, sending an apologetic smile before turning to continue forward.

Chris was completely confused by her actions. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like it. Something was off. The look in her eyes had changed. Where once they'd held warmth and light, they were now dull and pained. For some reason the happiness had transformed into sadness within a matter of minutes. It didn't make sense. He had a bad feeling deep in his gut...his heart sank further and further as she walked away from him. Without realizing it he'd starting moving and the next thing he knew he'd grabbed for her hand catching her wrist, preventing her departure, "Becca." Speaking only her name, hoping to make the bad feeling go away.

Letting out a slow breath she turned to meet his gaze. Sad eyes brimmed with tears.

"If somethings bothering you, you know you can tell me...right?" he said.

"He knows," the voice in her head stated.

Becca mentally rolled her eyes, 'Of coarse he does. He's a whitelighter he can sense things, duh!' she retorted sadly. She nodded to him, "I know Chris," she said before turning to leave, only to be held back. She faced him again.

He gave her an expectant look, waiting for her to explain.

'He isn't going to make this easy,' she realized with a sigh. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before trying, "Chris...it's just..." she broke off unable to come up with anything more. She shook her head sadly, wanting desperately to get away.

Chris took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

Becca watched in fascination as he molded their hands together giving hers a gentle squeeze. She couldn't help the smile that found it's way back to her face. Looking up she met his piercing gaze, "Chris...I...can't..."

"BECCA!" a voice cut through the air calling her. Both adults jumped and turned to find Luke coming through the brush, "Thank goodness," he smiled seeing her standing there, alive.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"Luke?" she asked surprised by his sudden appearance, the muscle in Chris' hand twitched within hers. She ignored it, her spirits a little higher now, remembering she'd been able to rescue him and the others.

Seeing the boy walking toward them Chris tensed, 'Why did he have to show up now?' he thought annoyed about being interrupted when he was trying to figure out what was bothering her.

Relief washed over him in calm waves as he rushed forward pulling Becca into a bone crushing hug. Now that he knew she was alive and well, his guilt at leaving her behind faded, but only slightly.

Becca gasped in pain as he applied a great amount of pressure to her wound. She schrunched her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

Without hesitation Chris reached forward prying Luke off of her, "You idiot! She's injured, are you trying to kill her?" he scolded. He turned to Becca, finding her arms wrapped around her back, checking her bandages, "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly moving toward her.

Her hand shot up immediately, she could see the confused look as it passed through his eyes. She gave a small reassuring smile.

Luke's eyes widened, 'Of coarse, I'm such an idiot!' he berated himself mentally. He gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's ok," she stated crossing her arms over her abdomen, "No harm done."

Chris raised a brow at her, not at all convinced that she was alright.

Wanting to change the subject, "So Luke, what are you doing here?"

He gave her a disbelieving glance, "I came to make sure you were ok. I felt guilty for leaving you behind and I wanted to make sure that you'd made it out of there alive." she smiled. "When you came bursting into the room I didn't think anything of the red hair miko standing before us. When you ordered us to run, something went off in my head, but I was too busy running for my life to even think about it. I didn't get the chance to until I was safely on a plane back to San Fran. and it was about three quarters of the way there that I realized it had been you, who had charged in. I'm such an idiot I should've realized it sooner..." he continued on and on blaming himself for her capture, her injuries and torture.

Throughout his monologue Becca only shook her head sadly, hardly believing what she was hearing. 'How can he blame himself for that? He had nothing to do with it,' she wondered.

Pissed, Chris walked over to the large rock leaning against it, watching the two with his arms across his chest. Mumbling angrily under his breath about the boys timing and annoying tone. Wanting to ignore it Chris turned into his thoughts.

Having heard enough Becca called to him, "Luke!"

Nothing, he continued on his rant.

"Luke!" she said again stepping forward.

Still nothing.

Frustrated she snapped, "Luke, for god's sakes shut up already!!!"

Stunned, both men turned their full attention to her. Hardly believing what they'd just heard, coming from _her!_

Chris straightened from his position against the rock, watching her curiously. He'd only heard her speak like that to Ash or Tatsuo while they were imprisoned. She'd snapped earlier but it was nothing like this. What was more shocking was who she'd snapped at. He smirked realizing that she too got annoyed with the guy.

Realizing what had happened Becca chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "Luke, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. I chose to go there, I chose to face Ash and I chose to fight him. You had nothing to do with my being captured, I knew the risks of doing it. I knew there was a strong possibility that I wouldn't survive the night. But I didn't care as long as I completed my mission to rescue you and the others from him. So please, lose that ludicrous guilt from your mind..." she paused, "Whoa...I just had a brief bit of deja vu," she stated softly looking to Chris, who smiled back at her.

Luke glanced between the two confused, "But I could have done..."

Her gaze immediately shot to his, her face serious and stern, "Don't even think about it," she warned.

He gulped at the tone in her voice.

Chris raised a brow in amusement.

"Now you listen to me young man," she started, using the voice she used when her students misbehaved or wouldn't listen, "You are _not_ to blame for my capture or my injuries. You had nothing to do with any of it. It was **my** choices that led to those misfortunes, is that understood?" she asked placing her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

To stunned to speak, Luke merely stared at her in shock and a small bit of fear.

She raised a brow, "I said, is that understood?"

Luke nodded slowly, not wanting to anger her. She was a bit scary like that. Normally he wasn't one to feel scared. It was highly surprising that such a small person could do that to him. "Yes, mam!" he said hoping that would help.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. She always hated it when people called her mam, it made her feel old, and she wasn't old!

"Sorry," he immediately apologized.

She stared at him a moment, then smiled, "Good. Glad you understand." She crossed her arms comfortably over her chest.

Both Luke and Chris stood there staring at her. She'd went from being intimidating and scary to her normal self within the matter of a few seconds. They were both completely confused and amazed by how quickly her mood could shift with her never missing a beat.

Becca glanced between the two, both staring at her. "What?" she asked confused.

Chris shook his head amused.

Luke continued staring at her, waiting to see if she was going to switch again.

Out of no where a thought struck him. Chris mentally slapped himself in the forehead for not having thought it sooner, "Hey Luke," he said earning the boys attention.

"Yeah?" he asked shifting his eyes from Becca to Chris, still waiting for the mood swing.

"You told us why you're here, but you never mentioned _how_ you got here," he stated walking over, standing next to Becca.

Becca turned her gaze to Luke curious. She wondered why she hadn't thought to ask that question sooner.

His eyes widened, "Oh, yeah! Leo brought me."

Hearing the elders name Chris tensed, 'Of coarse Leo brought him. How else would he have appeared so suddenly? Idiot! Great, just great.'

"Leo?" Becca repeated the name as she watched Chris closely.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, he's an elder. But apparently he use to be the Charmed One's whitelighter..." he explained.

Not needing the explanation she tuned Luke out keeping her eyes on Chris. She was starting to get worried. She took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his arm.

Chris jerked slightly as something touched his arm. Looking down he realized what it was and calmed himself. He looked into her questioning eyes then shook his head, answering her unspoken question. Taking a deep breath he turned to Luke, "So where is he?" he asked.

"Right here," a voice responded from behind him.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Becca jumped not having seen the elder there a moment ago. She hadn't even seen any lights to indicate his arrival, he just seemed to have materialized there. 'That's ridiculous, elders don't materialize out of thin air, idiot!' she paused a moment going over her knowledge of the race, 'Or do they?' she added, unable to remember.

Chris turned to face him, "Leo," he said coldly.

"Chris," the elder responded with the same emotion.

"I take it you've come to collect me and send me off to give my report to the elders," Chris guessed.

"And to meet the woman responsible for the power outrage months ago, of coarse," the elder added.

Chris nodded turning his gaze to Becca for a brief moment.

Within that moment, Becca caught his eye. She knew this day would come sooner or later, but she'd hoped to have had a job by then.

"This is Becca," he told the elder.

Leo nodded in acknowledgment, "Hello, my name is Leo."

Becca nodded, not really in the mood to talk to the man.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Luke's been talking about you since he arrived at the manor," He continued to make conversation.

Her eyes widened, 'Just what exactly did he tell them?' she wondered. She shot a quick glance in the boys direction.

"Oh, don't worry. It was nothing but good things, I promise."

Chris rolled his eyes.

Leo ignored it, "From what I've heard you're a very brave young woman..."

'I don't like the way this is going,' she thought crossing her arms, drawing into herself slowly.

Noticing her unease Chris moved closer to her.

"And strong, to have fought off Terrigan and that can be proven by the magnitude of that power surge that you caused....You do understand what I'm talking about, don't you?" he asked hoping he hadn't confused her.

Becca glanced to Chris for a moment before shaking her head, knowing that to hide her secret she'd have to play dumb for a bit.

This seemed to both confuse and anger the elder, "You mean Chris didn't explain any of this to you?" he asked glancing to the young whitelighter.

'Oh no you don't, you're not about to put the blame on him,' she thought angrily, "No, he hasn't...at least not that I recall. It's kinda hard to remember things when you've been delusional for weeks down in a dark dungeon, chained to a wall. Not to mention, having been injured during my first confrontation with the demon, a injury that very nearly killed me and then this one," she lifted her top a little revealing the bandages beneath, "If he _had _explained anything to me, I wouldn't remember it. So much happened during that time and the only constant desire I had was to kill that damned demon. I had no need for explanations, I had other things on my mind at the time. So you have no need to blame Chris. If anything, you should be praising him. If it hadn't been for him I wouldn't be standing before you now."

Leo nodded, "You make a good point," he paused before turning to Chris, "Great work, but I think you should report to the others. I'm going to stay and explain things to this young lady."

Chris was about to protest but thought better of it. He did need to give his report. He was surprised the elders had waited this long for it. But he didn't want to leave Becca alone with Leo, it was absolutely out of the question. Leo would only make matters worse, just like he always did. No matter what time period he was in Leo had made his life hell. No, he had to have someone stay with them or something, he wasn't about to leave her alone with the elder. Luke! He turned to find the guy leaning against the boulder he had been propped against before, watching as the three talked. He had a feeling he wasn't going to move from that spot, he had been worried sick about Becca and would stay with her until he was sure she was fine.

Feeling slightly better Chris turned to Becca, "Are you going to be ok here?" he whispered, not wanting Leo to hear.

Her gaze moved from Chris' to Leo, then back. She smiled briefly then gave a short nod, "I'll be fine," she said seriously.

He hesitated a moment, feeling the urge to kiss her, but decided against it. After what happened earlier he didn't want to push it, not to mention Leo would throw a fit. No it was better to wait. He sighed before orbing out.

Becca's brow furrowed, 'What's eatin' him?' she wondered.

"So...where should I start?" Leo asked watching her.

She groaned inwardly as the elder started 'explaining' the workings of the magical community to her. To her left she saw confusion spark in Luke's eyes. Immediately she sent him a pleading glance, begging him to keep quiet until the elder was gone.

Luckily he nodded.

Missing the whole ordeal Leo began his speech, explaining to her _everything_...

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_2 hours later_

Becca rose, her arms filled with clothes, and moved to the bed to pack the rest of her things. Shoving everything into the bulky bag, she had to force it to close. Dusting her hands together she looked around the room a bit sad to have to leave it and her friends here at the shrine.

"Already packed?" a voice asked from the door.

She spun to find Isamu leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Just finished actually," she corrected with a smile, "I thought the lady had sent you out."

"She did..." he nodded with a smirk.

Tilting her head to the side she watched him, "And you've already finished the assignment," she guessed with a smile, "I should've known."

Isamu gave a low chuckle, "Yes, it was a fairly simple task. Besides I had to get back to see you off didn't I?"

She shrugged, "You didn't _have _to."

He straightened his position and walked towards her, "Of coarse I did. I had to see my favorite student before she left."

Becca gave him a funny look, "I'm the _only _student you've ever had..." she paused as he laughed, "But I'm glad you came back." She turned her gaze from him taking in the nearly empty room, a sad smile tugged at her lips.

Isamu placed a hand on her arm as he lifted her bag to his shoulder, "Come, the lady is waiting for you."

"Right," she nodded. Turning she allowed him to guide her toward the room were both the Lady and Tatsuo would be waiting to take her to the airport.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Isamu stopped about halfway there.

Confused she watched as he removed the katana from his side.

He faced her, "I have something for you," he informed her, "Something for you to remember you're time here and everything you've accomplished." Lifting the katana with both hands he presented it to her, giving a respectful bow.

It took her a moment to recognize what he held before her, she gasped seeing the handle of the katana she had chosen, carefully she took it from him returning the bow, "_Arigato._" With grace she quickly fastened the katana to her side.

Isamu held out his arm for her to take and they continued down the hall to the priestess.

The Lady sat in the center of the room with her brother. Seeing the two enter they rose to their feet smiling at the young girl who had helped them.

"I see that you're finally ready to leave us," the lady said stepping closer to her young apprentice.

"Everything's packed and ready to go," she answered evasively.

"But you're not ready to leave just yet," Tatsuo stated moving next to her.

She shook her head, "Not really, but I have to."

"Yes, and you must. You have much to do before you're truly able to return home," the Lady answered wisely giving Becca a knowing look.

Again she nodded, "I know, m'lady." Turning her gaze to each she tried to commit their features to memory, hoping that she'd never forget a single thing about her new friends.

Reading her easily the Lady reached into her pocket, "Give me your hand," she instructed allowing her own to rest between them.

Obediently Becca placed her hand in the lady's.

Kyoto smiled as she looked into her palm, "You are destined for great things, Akane. Your mission here will be a complete success, but I'm afraid to gain that success somethings must be sacrificed," a grimace pulled at the corner of her lips. Looking up she met the girls confused gaze.

Deep within the priestess' eyes Becca didn't like what she saw. "And what would those be m'lady?" she asked fearing what it would be.

She shook her head, "I cannot say, you know how these things work Akane." the girl nodded, "But do not worry, I have something that will help when the time comes," she smiled and pulled a small vial wrapped in parchment from her pocket.

Becca stared at the bottle as the lady placed it in her hand, closing her fingers around it, "What is it?"

The priestess shook her head with a smile, "Just a potion I've been working on for a while, it will help you when you return home. So put it up and keep it safe. Everything you need is written on the parchment."

Brows furrowed, "When I return home? What's going to hap..." she stopped at the look the priestess was sending her, "Right, you can't tell me." Releasing a sigh Becca pocketed the vial with plans to put it up later. Her sad expression returning.

"Don't look so sad," Tatsuo spoke stepping forward taking her hand as the lady had, "from what I can see we will meet again in the future." He gave her a knowing look.

Her eyes widened. She hadn't told him that she was from the future, 'Perhaps the lady did,' she glanced to the priestess who was staring at her brother stunned, 'Ok, so she didn't tell him,' she guessed. "Really?" she asked skeptically.

The former demon smirked, "Yes, really. We will all see you again, you have my word."

"The word of a demon. How much is that worth?" she asked returning the smirk crossing her arms.

Tatsuo narrowed his eyes playfully, then burst out laughing. Confusing the others in the room with their little memory. "But it's former demon, I don't have those powers anymore."

"Glad to hear you're getting back to your former life," Becca stated honestly. She was truely happy for him.

"Are you ready to leave now?" he asked knowing he'd distracted her from her earlier sorrow.

"I think I am," she answered reaching out for her bag, knocking her katana as she did. Looking down her eyes widened, "How am I going to get on a plane with this?"

The three furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Dear, you're not going by plane, you're..." the priestess began.

"You're coming with me," a voice said from behind her.

She turned in time to see Chris appear in a flurry of lights. Her mind raced trying to remember when those plans had been made. When none came to mind she realized he'd probably orchestrated the whole thing, knowing she'd refuse him like she had Leo not too long ago. "I..." she broke off unable to think of anything to say. She turned her gaze to the lady and the others then back to Chris. "I thought you'd gone to report to the elders?" she asked finally able to think straight.

He nodded, "I came back because I didn't think you'd want to chance getting on a plane with your injuries."

All she could do was stare at him, she hadn't even thought of what might happen if she'd gotten on a plane. People pushing on seats, applying unwanted pressure to her wound causing it to reopen. 'It makes sense,' she agreed, 'I am tired and orbing would get me home faster, but...' she paused mid thought watching Chris, 'do I really want to open myself up for more questions about why I've...'

"Akane," Tatsuo called to her.

Becca turned at the sound of her other name, "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment, in private?" he asked.

She hesitated a moment wondering what he could possibly want to talk to her about, "Um...sure."

Placing his hand at the small of her back he led her a few feet away from the others, "What's wrong?" he asked once they'd stopped.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," she tried to lie.

He gave her a disbelieving look, "There is and it has something to do with the whitelighter. What happened?"

She didn't answer, merely stared past him to Chris. Her lips tugged down in the corner as she thought about the scene a few hours ago.

"There it is. I can tell something is wrong, I only looked after you during your time with Ash. I saw the way you two acted towards each other and it has changed drastically. You are upset about something, I can help," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. His eyes closed for a brief moment before opening and fixing on her in confusion. "Why would you worry about something so basic as that?"

"Basic as what?" she asked confused. Unsure of what had just happened.

"You're family? That's the excuse you're going to use for ending your happiness and hurting him?" he asked gesturing towards Chris.

Then it hit her, "If I don't then they'll..."

"They do not have any business in the matter. If you care for him that should be the only thing factored into this. Do not worry about what they will think or do. They are your family and if they care about you then they will respect your choice. Do _not_ give up on this, you'll only live to regret it later. Enjoy it! You deserve to be happy," Tatsuo explained.

Becca smiled, 'He's right. I shouldn't worry about them, besides they're not even here. What can they do?' Shifting her gaze to Chris she noticed him glance her way. Her smile grew and he smiled back. She glanced to Tatsuo, "You're absolutely right. Thank you!"

"Do not mention it," he smiled glad to have helped her after what she'd done for him.

Without another word the two walked back to the group.

"So are you ready to go home?" Chris asked as she stood next to him.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," she nodded happily.

He gave her a funny look before holding out his hand to her, "Take my hand."

She looked at his hand then to her friends standing in a semi circle around them, "Thank you for training me and helping me vanquish Ash. I'll never forget any of this. It was an...unforgettable experience. Thank you!" She moved forward hugging each one in turn and individually thanked them, for everything they'd done for her. Once she'd finished she stepped back and took hold of Chris' waiting hand, "Ja ne!" Turning she nodded to Chris signaling she was finished.

Reaching over he took her bag off her shoulders, placing it on his own. Giving a final goodbye to the others he orbed the two of them back to San Fran.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Appearing in the living room of her place, Becca swayed dizzily, nearly falling.

Chris instinctively caught her, "Whoa, you ok?"

"Just a bit dizzy," she answered blinking a few times.

"Yeah, orbing will do that to you. I guess that was your first time?" he asked.

She nodded and regretted it as the world spun around her, she swayed again. Though not going far since she was still within his hold, "My first and last," she stated.

He chuckled, "You'll be fine once you get use to it."

Her head snapped in his direction, "You think I'm actually going to do that again? You're insane." She swayed again at the very thought of orbing.

"Maybe you should sit down," he suggested with an amused smile as he led her to the couch, helping her to sit.

"Thanks," she offered leaning back resting her head on the cushion and closing her eyes.

"Anytime," he said taking a seat next to her. For a few moments he did nothing but watch her, making sure that she wasn't going to have an episode like back in the garden. 'The garden,' he thought before the memories flashed before his eyes.

_He planted a soft kiss to her temple then gave her a gentle squeeze._

_Becca's smile widened as she closed her eyes resting her head against his a small sigh she pulled away from him, yawning before stretching slightly. Then she faced him._

_He couldn't help but smile at that innocent expression, placing his hand on her cheek, caressing it lightly. His smile grew when she leaned into his touch closing her eyes, placing her hand over his._

_Her brows creased._

'That's when it started,' he thought as the memory continued.

_"You feeling ok?" he asked concerned._

_Inhaling deeply she nodded, "Yeah," opening her eyes, "Just a small flare up...nothing to worry about."._

_"Do you want me to go get the priestess?" he asked bringing his other hand to rest on her other cheek._

_Giving a soft chuckle she said, "Really, Chris. It's nothing."_

_"Are you sure? I could easily orb you to her or her to us..." he began._

_She shook her head._

_He frowned, thinking, "What about that tea stuff you mentioned earlier?" he tried._

_"No!" she snapped unexpectedly, surprising them both._

_Surprised by the outburst he watched her, confused and a bit hurt by the tone._

'Another sign that something was up. I couldn't believe she'd snapped at me. I'd seen her use that tone with Tatsuo and Ash, but never thought it would be directed toward me. It's strange but even though I knew she was just in pain and under a lot of stress, it still hurt me,' he marveled.

_"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm just tired," removing both his hands from her face, "I think I'm going to go lay down and get some rest." Removing her gaze from his, she slid from the rock and headed towards the shrine. Glancing once over her shoulder sending him an apologetic smile before turning to continue forward._

_Without realizing it he'd starting moving and the next thing he knew he'd grabbed for her hand catching her wrist, preventing her departure, "Becca." Speaking only her name, hoping to make the bad feeling go away._

_Letting out a slow breath she turned to meet his gaze. Sad eyes brimmed with tears._

Leaning forward Chris laid his head his hands, staring blankly at the wall, 'She'd looked so sad. It broke my heart to see those tears pent up in her eyes.'

_"If somethings bothering you, you know you can tell me...right?" he said._

_She nodded, "I know Chris," before turning to leave, only to be held back. She faced him again._

_He gave her an expectant look, waiting for her to explain. It didn't take much to realize she needed a minute to gather her thoughts, so he waited patiently._

_"Chris...it's just..." she broke off before shaking her head sadly._

_Worried Chris took her hand lacing their fingers together. Noticing her eyes fix in fascination as he molded their hands together. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. _

_A smile formed on her face as she looked up meeting his piercing gaze, "Chris...I...can't..."_

Chris sighed in frustration, remembering how Luke had showed up ruining the moment. She'd almost told him what was bothering her and that kid just appeared out of nowhere. The only reason he hadn't told him to leave was because of her. He knew that she would've scolded him for doing so. Shaking his head to clear any thought of the young man, he allowed his mind to fast forward to inside the shrine. When he'd first orbed in she had stared at him. Then had stammered a bit before asking about his report to the elders.

_He nodded, "I came back because I didn't think you'd want to chance getting on a plane with your injuries." _

_She stood there, merely staring at him. _

_This worried him, he hoped she wasn't about to have another fainting spell._

_"Akane," Tatsuo called to her. _

_She turned at the sound of her name, "Yes?"_

_He sighed in relief._

_"Can I talk to you for a moment, in private?" the former demon asked._

_She hesitated, "Um...sure."_

_Chris watched as Tatsuo led her a few feet away from them. He couldn't hear what he was saying but hoped that whatever it was would help her. Something the lady said caught his attention. He looked at her raising a brow in question._

_"There's no need to worry young one," the Lady paused, "There will be great sacrifices that must be made if you wish to succeed in your mission. As long as you remain strong through your hardships, everything will work itself out."_

_He nodded committing her wisdom to memory._

_The lady smiled, "You have my word," she paused glancing toward the two._

_Chris turned his gaze to find Becca smiling at him. _

_"Everything," the lady repeated._

_Her smile grew and he couldn't help but to return the gesture. A few minutes later she was at his side. "So are you ready to go home?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I'm exhausted," she answered happily._

_Confused he gave her a funny look as he held out his hand, "Take my hand." He watched as she glanced to his hand then to her friends surrounding them before thanking and giving each one a hug. Before he knew it she was at his side again taking his offered hand._

'It doesn't make any sense. One minute she was happy, the next she was depressed, then she's happy again? Either she's bipolar or she just has a lot on her mind,' he glanced her way to find her lifting her head up, smiling at him. He returned the smile, 'Though she seems to be doing a lot better since her talk with Tatsuo.'

"Everything ok Chris?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking," she nodded still smiling, "What about you? Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"I'm no longer dizzy if that's what you mean," she answered.

"What about..." motioning to the wound on her back.

She grimaced a bit placing a hand around her back, "It still hurts, but not much. I'll fix some tea or take something for it later. First I want to put my things away." Patting his knee twice, "So if you'll excuse me," she stood and went over to get her bag.

Before she had chance to get it Chris picked it up and stood, "Let me help you. You don't want to strain yourself."

Becca smiled, "I know I've probably said this about ten times since we were imprisoned," she paused walking to the edge of the stairs, "Thank you."

Moving to stand beside her Chris put an arm around her waist in a friendly hug, "You're welcome."

Returning the one arm hug she smiled.

Before she could move out of the embrace he orbed them up to her bedroom.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Feeling a weird sensation Becca turned her head looking around, "Hey!" she exclaimed when she realized that they were standing in her bedroom, "I thought I said no more orbing!"

Unable to control it Chris burst out laughing.

Putting her hands on her hips Becca glared at him waiting for him to calm down so she could yell.

His laughter soon faded as he set her bag on the floor.

"Are you finished?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Chris nodded.

"Good! What where you thinking?" he shrugged, "Didn't I just get it out of my mouth that I never wanted to orb again? Did you miss the whole thing of my being dizzy?" she fumed before pausing wanting an answer from him.

'She reminds me of someone,' he thought briefly. Crossing his arms he looked at her, "Hey Becca, I've got a question."

Slightly peeved that he hadn't answered her questions she merely stared at him. When she realized he wasn't going to continue she sighed, "What?"

"Are you feeling dizzy at the moment?" he asked with his lips slightly up turned.

Her brows drew together in confusion, "No." she answered wondering where he was going with this.

"Then why are you complaining? You just orbed without getting dizzy," he pointed out.

Taken aback Becca thought over his words, then, "That's besides the point! I specifically said I didn't want...." seeing the look he was giving her she sighed, "Oh nevermind."

Chris smirked victoriously as he watched her take her bag and place it on her bed to start putting her things away.

The task didn't take long. When she finished she threw the empty bag into her closet and sat down on her bed smoothing out her kimono. Thinking of her friends back at shrine. A small frown formed on her face.

Noticing her demeanor Chris walked over and sat beside her on the bed, "The orbing wasn't that bad was it? You're not mad at me are you?" he asked thinking that was the reason for her mood.

Becca shook her head, "I'm not mad and the orbing wasn't that bad the second time. I didn't ever get dizzy."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothings wrong, just thinking about everyone back at the shrine," she smiled a bit, "I'm fine, don't worry."

He nodded in understanding.

Minutes of silence passed between them before Chris decided to speak.

"So," he spoke hoping to change the subject, "Are you happy to be back home?"

Becca looked at him with a raised brow.

"I mean, are you happy to be back in San Fran?" he revised with a smirk.

She nodded, "Yeah, despite it being a good many years difference, I'm happy to be back."

Another moment of silence passed, each falling into their own thoughts.

Finally getting the nerve to ask what had been bugging him Chris took a deep breath and released, "Becca..."

_"Chris!"_

That's when it happened. In the back of his mind he heard Piper calling him. He mentally groaned.

Hearing her name Becca looked him waiting for him to finish, when he didn't, "Yeah Chris," she said prompting him to finish.

Shaking his head trying to ignore the calls of the eldest Charmed One he looked to Becca, "I was wondering..."

_"Chris!" Piper called._

Taking another deep breath he pushed the call aside trying his best ignore it.

Becca watched a bit worried, he was acting very strange.

"Back at the pond..." and again it happened, this time it was Paige. He mentally screamed in frustration at all the interruptions.

She didn't need to hear the rest to know what he was about to ask her, though she didn't understand why he kept breaking off in midsentence with that strange look on his face. She gave his hand a squeeze drawing his attention to her. When he looked her she began, "I'm sorry about the way I acted in the garden Chris. I was just in a lot of pain, that's why I was so upset. I didn't mean to worry you or make you think something was wrong. I'm fine now. Akio gave me another dose of his remedy after Leo had finished his annoyingly long speech and packed some of the mix into my bag for me should I need it later." She smiled.

Though it was difficult to focus completely on what she'd said Chris had heard every word, despite the constant calling of the sisters echoing in his head. He nodded, "So then you're feeling better?"

She nodded, "I'm feeling much better. Whatever's in that remedy it really helps."

Releasing a sigh of relief Chris smiled, "I'm glad to hear it..." lifting his free hand he placed it on her cheek, "You really had me worried back there."

"I know and I'm sorry," she smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she stared into his eyes.

_"Chris get down here. We HAVE to talk!" Piper bellowed. _

Closing his eyes Chris leaned over resting his forehead to Becca's, groaning in frustration.

"Are you feeling alright?" Becca asked.

He shook his head before pulling away, "The sisters are calling me."

Her brows furrowed, "How long?"

"For the past five or ten minutes," he answered.

"Are they in trouble?" she asked hoping they were ok.

He shook his head, "Apparently they're just wanting to talk to me."

"Well it must be very important if they've been calling for so long. You should go to them," She reasoned.

Chris sighed, "I know. I just don't want to. They sound pretty pissed and that's never a good thing when it comes to them." His brows furrowed hearing Piper yelling again.

_"Christopher Perry, get your ass down here!" she scolded._

"Just go," Becca prompted, "It's only going to get worse, the longer you wait. Might as well get it over with."

He nodded reluctantly, "Alright. I'll stop by later." with that he orbed out.

Shaking her head, Becca stood and went to change into something more comfortable before climbing into bed for a short nap. Before falling into slumber her mind raced with the events of the past few hours. It all just seemed so surreal, she could hardly believe it even though she'd witnessed it all, experienced the sensation of his lips covering hers back in the garden. It couldn't possibly have been real, could it? 'Was it just a dream?' she vaguely wondered. Would she wake up to find that it had all been an illusion of her mind. A simple hallucination created from the depths of her subconscious? Finally to exhausted to truly focus on her thoughts she fell into a deep sleep.

_**Well that's it for this one. I really hope it was to everyones liking. I also hope it makes up a little for long period of absence.**_

****I truly am sorry it took me so long to update. It's been like 6 months!! I really am sorry. As I stated above things have been crazy. I had gotten laid off from work, but then in July they called me back. But I'm looking for a new job, one thats going to be closer to school. Since I'm living in the dorms on campus. (I finally started school. I'm going for Commercial Photography at North Georgia Technical College.) I'm really enjoying school, but I'm so far behind it isn't even funny. My teachers are totally insane. I also found a new band that I really liked, Tokio Hotel. (A really great rock band from Germany that has recently made an impact here in the States.)**

****Anyways, this past week my Papa Roger died, he was my last blood grandfather living. So I was able to sit down and write some to keep myself from getting to depressed about it. I hope this is to your liking. I'm really hoping that once I get caught up I'll be able to start writing and posting for you guys again. I've missed it terribly. To my faithful reviewer's and readers I want you guys to know that I didn' t forget about you guys. Having not updated in so long has been bugging me. I never forgot about you guys. I've just been extremely busy and had a lot of things on my mind. Between trying to get things together for school, going to work, trying to keep up with my car payments, getting all excited about the Tokio Hotel concert (Which BTW, was totally freaking awesome!!!)and so on...writing was kinda just tossed in the corner. But I'm working on it!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT AND WAITING!!**

_**Thanks to:**_

_**guardian_of_music:**__** lol. Yes, they finally admitted it. haha, I'm sure you really enjoyed this chapter then. **_

_** I'm terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. Thank you so much for your review. **_

_**lizardmomma:**__** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Again, I'm terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. Thank you so much for your review. **_

**Before I go, I'd like to make a quick statement about "Future Revelation". The prologue is up and I've had many reviews for it. I'm going to try and alternate between the two stories. So now that this chapter is posted I'm going to try and work on Chapter one for that story.**


	20. Dirty Little Secret

**Hey guys, me again. I finally got this one done. Again I'm really sorry its taking me so long in between updates but school has been insane this quarter. I have so many classes and so much homework it isn't even funny. Once the quarter is over I should have more time to spend on writing instead of homework. Enjoy!**

_...Chapter Sixteen..._

"Christopher Perry get your ass down here!" Piper yelled, pacing the kitchen floor in frustration, "What could be taking him so long? Where do you think he is?"

Paige shrugged glancing her at watch.

"He's probably with a charge," Phoebe answered.

"I don't know, I think he's just ignoring you," Leo spoke up from the corner of the room.

"Oh, he wouldn't dare..." Piper answered not stopping her pacing.

"Yeah, Leo. He may ignore you, but he wouldn't ignore our calls," Phoebe stated.

'Why does everyone keep saying that?' Leo wondered deciding not to respond.

At that a blue mist appeared followed by the young whitelighter. Looking around the room Chris knew this couldn't be good if Leo was there. Trying his best to ignore the Elder, turning his attention to Piper, "You called?"

"Only about a hundred times, where have you been?" she stated angrily.

"With a charge," he answered honestly.

Phoebe threw Leo a look, 'I told you so'

"What's up?" Chris asked innocently.

"We need to talk," Piper stated.

"Ok, about what?" he asked confused.

"That witch from the shrine..." Piper began.

"Becca," Leo and Chris stated at the same time. Earning different look from each of the girls. Chris and Leo shared a quick glare before turning back to the sisters.

Chris sighed knowing that she was about to continue her rant from back in the garden, "Look Piper, like I told you before. I know my actions were reckless but I knew what I was doing. I was just doing what the elders had asked me to do."

"I remember you telling me they asked you to go after a demon. I don't remember you mentioning anything about the girl, Becca." Piper stated.

He just stared at her.

Annoyed from the lack of response she continued, "And why didn't you tell me what Luke had said to you about the miko? Did you not think it important that we know about your connection to her?"

"Connection?" Leo stated his brows rose, he hadn't heard this.

Paige shushed him.

With that Leo's eyes trained on to Chris like a hawk, searching for any reactions that might give him away.

'Great,' Chris sighed mentally, 'The kid just had to open his big mouth.' "What exactly did he say?" He asked curiously, not revealing anything to them.

"He told us about that night when he came up to you in the club, how you knew her," Piper stated.

"And we saw you carry her out of the club…" Paige answered.

Frustrated he snapped cutting her off in mid sentence, "You're acting like my helping her is a bad thing? She was drunk and needed help getting home so I helped her."

"Calm down Chris, that's not what she meant. We're glad that you took the time to help her..." Phoebe began kindly.

"What we don't understand is why you lied to us about knowing her," Paige inserted.

"Technically I didn't know her, I'd only just met her a few days before," he answered.

"What I don't understand is why he asked you to help her?" Leo added, "And you helped her home? How

"She told him that she knew me," he answered.

"And you helped her home? How? How did you even know where she lived?" the Elder questioned in an accusing tone.

"She lives across the street. She moved into the old house a few months ago," he snapped, "So it wouldn't exactly be hard for me to know that."

This surprised the girls; they had never seen anyone leave the house nor a car in the drive way.

"So tell us, how did you meet her?" Phoebe asked interested.

Chris sighed, tired of the conversation. He wanted nothing more that to orb out of there, however he knew he had no choice but to go along with this, "It happened two months after we'd gone on alert. I got frustrated with the book and went outside to cool off so I could focus. She was sitting on the stoop of her house reading the paper. She'd heard me mumbling and yelled to me in greeting...something about it being a nice day. We exchanged only a few words then she went inside."

Pheebs smiled, "That's so sweet!"

Piper and Paige smiled silently agreeing with her.

Leo was furious, though he hid it behind a cool mask so as not to have the girls riding him about laying off the whitelighter for once.

Looking at the many different expression Chris was more than a little worried, a plan quickly forming in the back of his mind.

"So why didn't you just tell us?" Piper asked bringing the attention to her.

"Because I didn't know for sure she had been the miko Luke had seen. I went to a shrine in Japan to find out. The priestess there took me to Lady Kyoto's shrine. That's when I knew," he explained.

"And how did you know that she was the one that we were looking for?" Leo asked trying to find fault in the whitelighter.

"Lady Kyoto told me," he answered simply.

"And exactly how did..." the Elder began not trusting his answer.

"Leo, that's part of her powers. She sees things, she knows things without having to be told," Phoebe explained.

This shut him up, but only on the outside. His mind raged with plans and new ways to find a reason to have the boy sent home.

Chris sent Phoebe a look of thanks.

"So what, then the lady helped you in planning your capture?" Paige asked.

He nodded, "We had to make sure that she was still alive and the only way to do that was by me getting caught."

"The lady told me that Ash had put a spell on them making them think that Becca had went home," Phoebe added.

Again he nodded.

"How long had she been captive?" Piper asked.

"A little over a week," he replied.

Piper nodded, feeling a bit guilty for her attitude toward the girl.

"How is she?" Paige asked.

"She's fine. I brought her home after I'd finished reporting to the elders," he answered.

"You know you're not supposed to do that," Leo reminded him.

"Yeah, well it never stopped you now did it?" Piper cut in.

Paige turned trying to hide the smile on her face.

The girls taking up for the whitelighter was really getting on his nerves.

"Besides Leo, did you really think she should've gotten on a plane with the injuries that she received? The poor thing was probably exhausted. I don't see how it could hurt," Phoebe said.

"Yeah I mean he was only doing his job," Paige added.

Chris nodded; if truth be told he was beat himself. It had been a long day.

"Sorry, I yelled at you back in the garden Chris," Piper stated walking around and placing a hand on his arm.

He shrugged, "its ok. Didn't really bother me, I'm use to it. Though you may want to apologize to Becca, you kind of scared her back there."

She raised a brow hardly believing what she was hearing, 'Had I really been that bad to have scared her?' she wondered.

"Yeah, Piper. That sounds like a good idea," Paige put in.

"She was practically hiding behind Chris the whole time," Phoebe added.

The two nodded while Piper looked between them.

She sighed, "Alright, but I'll do it in the morning."

"And I'll come with you, I'd like to talk to her a bit," Pheebs said.

Piper nodded before a yawn split her lips.

"You can say that again," Paige laughed, "I say its bed time."

The others nodded in agreement as they made their way out of the kitchen, leaving Leo and Chris standing there.

Chris was about to walk out of the room as well, until Leo grabbed his arm.

"What did the elders say when you talked to them?" he asked slowly lowering his cool mask.

"They said that they would discuss it with you when you got up there," Chris answered tiredly.

"I'll be watching you," Leo warned.

"I'm so scared," Chris mocked, "You've _been_ watching me Leo, it's nothing new. I know you don't trust me. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." with that Chris orbed out.

Sighing in frustration at the boy's cocky attitude Leo orbed out to converse with the other elders.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Staring out at the bay Chris knew he had to think of something to get Leo off his back and to hide certain things so that the sisters didn't figure him out. He vaguely remembered a ancient potion that would help, though he couldn't remember the name of it. If he could remember it would lift a great deal of stress from his shoulders and Becca could use it to. It wouldn't do either of them any good if the sisters figured out their secret.

Minutes passed and he'd still yet to recall the potion. Tired and cold he decided to go get some sleep. 'I'll figure it out tomorrow,' he thought orbing out to the club to sleep.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Becca woke suddenly to the sound of her alarm clock wailing at her. She rolled over reading the red, digital number. 'Eight,' she groaned into her pillow before pushing up, forcing herself to get out of bed. There was still work to do, she _still_ hadn't found a job and that had to be done. Especially since the sisters and elders knew about her. Frustrated she runs her hand over her face.

_*ding dong*_

The sound making her brows furrow in confusion, 'What the hell?' She looked around her room waiting to see if it would happen again.

_*ding dong*_

She ran the sound through her tired mind over and over until it finally hit her 'Oh! I wonder who that could be?' she pondered standing after sliding her slippers on. Descending the stairs she heard it again.

_*ding dong*_

"I'm coming," she called as her feet hit the landing. Reaching the door she unlocked the dead bolt and pulled the door open, to be greeted by Phoebe and Piper standing before her. For a moment all she can do is stare at them stunned.

"Hi!" Phoebe said energetically.

Becca shook herself and smiled, "Sorry, Hi. Can I help you?"

Phoebe looked at her sister then back to Becca, "We just wanted to talk. Can we come in?"

"Oh..uh...sure," she answered still surprised, "Come on in and have seat."

"Thanks," Pheebs said leading the way over to the couch dragging Piper behind her.

Closing the door, Becca walked over taking a seat in the rocking chair across from them, "So...what's up?" Still having trouble trying to figure out why they were here.

"Well we just wanted to be good neighbors, try to get to know you a little better," she answered,

Becca nodded.

"And Piper had something she wanted to say to you," putting her hands on her sisters shoulders, "Didn't you Piper?"

Pushing Phoebe's hands from her shoulders Piper turned to Becca, "Yeah. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted in the garden the other night. I'm sorry if I scared you, I've been told I'm pretty intimidating when I'm angry."

'She sounds like they're forcing her to say this?' she thought mildly to herself. The apology didn't sound like it was from the heart. Sighing mentally she wondered if the eldest sister would ever like her.

"None of that anger was directed toward you in anyway," Phoebe added.

"Exactly I was angry at Chris, not you," Piper continued.

"Oh, that's fine. Chris told me after you left that I shouldn't let it get to me. So no worries," Becca said with what she hoped was a sincere smile.

"Thank goodness," Piper smiled, relief clearly showing on her face.

This confused Becca, 'So was her apology real or not?' she wondered completely lost.

"So Becca, what do you do?" Pheebs asked, unknowingly bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, well...um...nothing at the moment. I've been looking for a job, but I haven't had very much luck so far," she replied a bit embarrassed.

Pheebs glanced to Piper, "That's nothing to be embarrassed about honey, everyone goes through that. Lord knows I did."

Piper snorted, "More than once."

She glared at her sister.

Ignoring it Piper continued, "So what type of work were you looking for?"

"Anything really, I just want something, even if its waiting tables. I mean I've never really done that before but I'm sure there's nothing to it..." Becca began rambling.

This got Pheebs attention, "You've never had to wait tables?"

Becca shook her head, "No. I've only ever worked at one place."

"What did you do before you moved here?" she asked curious.

"I was the manager at a dance studio, but I started out just answering phones, then I moved up to an instructor's position and the only placement after that was management," she explained.

"Wow, that's impressive," Piper commended her, "How old are you?"

"Turned twenty just this year," she replied.

Piper and Phoebe shared a look.

"Well…I don't know if you'd be interested but I have a position open at my club. I need someone to help do paperwork and work the bar, do you think you could handle that?" Piper offered.

Becca's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "I need someone responsible and skilled with a computer. And from what you just told me you're more than qualified for the position."

"So what do you say Becca?" Phoebe asked.

"When do I start?" she eagerly replied, causing both sisters to laugh.

"Hmmm...How about tonight?" Piper asked pushing aside her amusement.

"Great! I'll be there," Becca answered seriously. A thought struck her, 'Wait…' "Is there a dress code that we have to follow? What time do I need to show up?"

"No dress code," Piper answered, "Try to get there about six, so I can go over a few things with you."

"Ok. This is great. Thank you so much!" she expressed happily. 'That's one thing down,' she thought, 'I can't believe this is real! It's totally awesome!'

Phoebe smiled at the girl's happy demeanor, then something hit her, "How is your wound healing?"

The smile faded as she'd forgotten about it. Moving her hand around she touched the bandages still covering her back, "Hmmm, it's doing alright right now. But there's no telling how it would be later."

"How about this, come in and I'll find something easy going for you to do until you get better," Piper offered.

Becca shook her head, "No, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

The sisters shared a look.

"Becca, I saw the wound. You should probably take it easy," Phoebe reasoned.

"No, no. I'm serious. I can do it. Paperwork and manning a bar isn't hard work, I'll be fine, really," she insisted.

"Alright, well I should be going," Piper said getting to her feet.

"I think I'm going to stay here and chat with Becca a little while longer," Pheebs stated, "If that's ok?" she asked looking to Becca.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do," she answered her mind still reeling from the previous conversation.

Piper nodded before going to the door pulling it open, "I'll see you two later then," then left.

"That was very kind of her, she didn't have to offer me the job..." she said.

"Don't worry about it. She's actually been looking for someone to fill that position for a while she just hadn't found the right person for it yet," Phoebe told her.

Becca just smiled.

"So if you had such a great job why move here, leaving it behind?" Pheebs wondered.

Her smile faded, "It was just something that I had to do," was all she could say.

Pheebs gave her a sympathetic look, "You miss it don't you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but its ok. Once I've finished with what I have to do, I can go back to it. I just have some important business to take care of here first."

"Like what?" she asked curious once more.

"Oh, just this family thing. Nothing that interesting. So...if you don't mind me asking, what are your powers? Chris said that you guys were witches too."

"Piper has the ability to freeze time and she can blow stuff up. Paige is half witch, half whitelighter, so her ability is telekinetic orbing. And I have premonitions, levitation and I'm also an empath," she explained.

"Wow, that's amazing," she stated even though she already knew all that.

"So what are your abilities?" she asked in return.

"Telekinesis, I've been working on other things but haven't been able to master any of them yet," Becca replies with a shrug.

"I'm sure your powers are still developing, you haven't had them long. I've had mine for years and they still continue to grow. As do Piper's and Paige's," Pheebs explained.

"Yeah, I'm not too worried about it," again she shrugged, "Whatever happens, happens."

There was a moment of silence before she continued.

"So Piper owns P3 and you work at the paper as a columnist. What does Paige do?" again asking something she didn't really need to know.

"She works with a temp agency. As a matter of fact she has to go a little later to get her new job assignment," she replied.

"That sounds...boring. I always thought temp agencies were...I don't know..." she broke off not finding the correct word to express her thoughts.

Phoebe smiled knowingly, "Yeah, she's on this whole 'wanting a life separate from us kick'...it's a long story. But she's done a lot of good with her other temp jobs. She's helped a lot of people. Its really, great."

Becca gave her a funny look, but decided not to press the topic.

Looking down at her watch Phoebe jumped up, "Ooo, I've gotta run. I have to be at work in about half an hour and I still have to get a shower."

Raising a brow Becca smiled.

After hearing her words played back Phoebe laughed at herself, "You'll find I tend to do that a lot. Its a curse after having written so many spells. Well I'll see you later tonight. Good Luck!"

"Thanks," she replied as she watched her move to the door.

"Oh, have the elders assigned you a whitelighter yet?" Pheebs asked opening the door.

"Assigned?" she asked playing her part.

"Oh, you don't know about that do you…I guess not. Ah well I guess that'll happen today. Leo or Chris should be here to see you about it," she waved then left closing the door behind her.

'Great,' I hadn't even thought about that, 'I really hope...' her thoughts trailed off into "Oh great, how am I suppose to shower with this thing wrapped around me?" she groaned not relishing the thought of having to wash off. 'If only the wound was a bit higher then I could at least take a nice bath,' she mentally complained as she climbed the stairs.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Grabbing some clean clothes she headed into her master bathroom laying them on the counter. 'I should really change these bandages too,' she thought digging out the first aid kit from under the sink, 'Wouldn't want this wound setting up with infection like the last one did.' Taking her top off and throwing it in the hamper she began to work at taking off the soiled bandages, being extra careful not to hurt herself in the process.

Minutes later she was looking at the small, yet very sore flesh wound, using the full length mirror on the back of her bathroom door. "Its not as bad as I thought it was going to be. They made out like it was this huge gigantic gaping hole in my back," she laughed slightly, "Although any closer and..." she sighed not wanting to even consider that thought. Quickly, yet carefully she washed herself off with a wash cloth then used the removable shower head to wash her hair. 'Lucky this thing is here,' she thought as she did so. Taking the towel she carefully dried herself before taking new bandages and wrapping them around her abdomen. 'This is harder than I thought it was going to be,' she thought as her arms were going numb from the position they were in, 'I have got to find an easier way to do this…oh wait!' Holding out the bandage she used her powers to lift it and continue the work. 'I can't believe I didn't think of this before.'

Coming out of the bathroom she looked at the clock, "Holy cow it's already lunch time? I hadn't realized they were here that long."

_*ding dong* _

"Now, who could that be?" she pondered aloud as she made her way downstairs. "Seems I'm pretty popular today," she noted, amused. 'Yeah right, me popular. That'd be a first,' she thought.

_*ding dong*_

"I'm coming!" she called out as she jumped the remaining stairs, walking toward to door. Pulling it open, "Chris?" she stated surprised, stepping back to let him in.

"Hello Becca," he greeted stepping into the house.

"Hey," closing the door, "What brings you here?" She questioned nervously.

"I told you I'd stop by," he reminded her giving a small smile, "Is this a bad time?" he frowned looking around the room.

"No, it's fine. I just forgot you'd mentioned stopping by," she answered honestly, "I've had a pretty crazy morning,"

He turned to face her, "There's something we need to talk about. Wait, crazy how? Did something happen? Where you attacked?" he asked worriedly walking toward her.

She shook her head, "No, nothing like that. I just got a visit from Piper and Phoebe a little after eight this morning."

"Oh," 'Thank goodness,' he paused registering her words. "What did they want?" he asked hoping that it didn't have anything to do with him.

"Well," she motioned for him to take a seat, "Phoebe just wanted to talk…I think she worded it as she wanted to 'be a good neighbor'…"

He nodded, waiting for the rest.

"And Piper," she continued revealing the surprise she'd experienced, "wanted to apologize for her behavior in the garden. Which, I have to admit really surprised the hell out of me."

"Is that all?" he asked with a slight smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, pretty much," she nodded with a smile, for a moment she paused, her stomach growling soon after.

Chris looked at her with a raised brow.

She laughed nervously, "Sorry, haven't had time to eat. I was just about to make something…" there was a moment of hesitation, "Do you want to join me?"

"Sure," he answered.

Becca beamed as she turned heading into the kitchen to start a quick meal for two. She could feel Chris' presence following closely behind her. Quickly and efficiently she set to work. Within ten minutes she had two bowls set on the table.

Chris looked on in silence. When she placed his bowl before him he looked down at the pasta within it. He frowned slightly at the yellow noodles. He didn't recognize this dish, his mom had never made it. Picking up his chopsticks he poked at it a few times. It smelled alright, but just because it smelled fine didn't mean it was. He sat waiting for Becca to join him.

Reaching into the fridge Becca scanned the selves wondering, "Hey Chris, what do you want to drink? I got tea, coke, dr. pepper…"

"DP," he answered.

A smile spread on her face as she grabbed two Dr. Peppers, she'd always thought she was the only one to call them that. Taking the seat across from him, she passed him his drink. Taking up her chopsticks she broke them apart before digging in. After a few seconds she noticed Chris hadn't touched his food, and what was more he was staring at her. Lifting her gaze she finished chewing and asked, "Something wrong?"

Chris looked at her then to the food then back to her, "If you don't mind my asking…what exactly is this stuff?"

Having decided to take a sip of her drink Becca nearly choked at his question. She looked at him a moment wondering if he was truly serious, her eyes widened, "It's Ramen," she told him.

He raised a brow, a silent question.

"It just noodles with a blend of seasoning mixed in. Nothing poisonous, just try it," she explained watching him closely.

With a nod he raised the noodles to his mouth and took a bite, swallowing he looked up to find her staring at him curiosity shining in her eyes. He smiled, "Good." Earning a warm semi smug smirk from her, he shook his head amused before digging into his food.

"I can't believe you've never had Ramen before," she stated still amused by his reaction to the dish.

Chris smirked, "Well you have to remember my mom is a chef. She doesn't exactly do instant, she always took time to cook all our meals from scratch." Taking another bit of what was slowly becoming one of his new favorite foods.

Still not believing it she shook her head and went back to eating in silence. A few minutes further into the meal she remembered, "So what was it we needed to talk about?" she asked him after finishing a sip of her soda.

Looking up from his food Chris slurped his noodles and chewed before answering, "Last night when I went to see what the sisters wanted they bombarded me with questions and they weren't the only ones in the room, Leo was there as well," he told her.

In an instant she was worried, "What kind of questions?"

"Questions about you," he answered.

She tensed, brows creasing worriedly over her questioning eyes.

"Don't worry, they don't know. I didn't tell them," he assured her.

With effort she forced herself to relax, but only slightly, "What exactly did they want to know? And what did you tell them?"

"They were mostly interested in how I knew you," taking a sip of his drink, "and I told them the truth."

Her eyes widened.

"How we'd met that morning you'd called to me in greeting," he smirked at the memory, 'how must I have looked to her pacing and rambling like an idiot' he wondered.

A smile flashed briefly across her lips before turning serious, confused, "But I don't understand how did they…"

"Luke told them," he informed her, watching her carefully to see how she would take to that, "everything apparently."

Again her eyes widened, "You're kidding?" she hoped vainly.

He shook his head then recounted the conversation with the sisters and Leo as they continued their meal. By the time they'd finished his story was drawing to a close, "I could tell that Leo wasn't convinced, he knows there is more to what I said and if he…" he shook his head forcing away all thought of the elder, "The girls seemed to believe the story."

Becca chewed her bottom lip in thought, staring into her empty bowl. Lifting her gaze she stated, "Well, technically it wasn't a story, it was the truth. You just didn't tell them everything, for good reason. If you had…" she shook her head, "It would've been pure chaos. They can never know who we are." Her mind raced with a million and one thoughts and worries, she bit her lip thinking again, "It doesn't help that Phoebe is an empath."

"I know," he agreed watching her, noting how adorable she looked when she chewed her lip.

She sighed as more thoughts pushed their way into the chaos that was her mind, "There has to be something…" she thought aloud.

Chris' memory kicked in reminding him of the potion, "You know I was thinking last night and I vaguely remember a potion from back home that might be able to help, though I can't remember the specifics or what it's even called."

Her eyes snapped to him listening intently as memories began to take over her thoughts, memories of a book she'd read back home.

"If we could get our hands on that potion it would save us both a lot of time and energy," he continued, "I remember there was something about a sorcerer or something…I don't know." Frustrated he glared at the table.

In a sort of trance Becca stood gathering their bowls from the table placing them in the sink before going about gathering the other dirty dishes.

Hearing her move Chris watched as she moved about the kitchen in some sort of trance like state. He could pretty much see the gears turning in her head.

She chuckled as she finally found the name, causing Chris' eyes to snap to her.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

With the shake of her head she stated, "It's the Empath blocking potion," her lip set into a smirk.

Chris had to think a moment before it registered, 'You've got to be…' "Is that what it's called?" he asked hardly believing he'd forgotten something as simple as that.

She nodded, "I'm pretty sure... that's what I've known it as since I became a witch. It was in my family's book of shadows. The potion requires an extremely rare ingredient...some sort of egg." she recalled.

Chris stared off into the distance as everything finally came to him and he knew exactly who he needed to see. His mind went into overdrive as he formulated his plan.

Seeing that he was deep in thought Becca decided to go ahead and start the dishes. As the water was running she heard Chris stand and walk over to her. After just turning off the water, she felt hands on her waist then all of a sudden she was turned and before she could say anything a quick kiss was planted on her lips.

"You're a genius!" he stated as he pulled away smiling down at her.

Stunned, she stared up at him smiling, "I know," she stated to mask her confusion.

"Here, let me help you with these," he offered.

"You don't have to do that, I can manage..." she stated a blush rising slowly to her cheeks.

Raising his hand to her cheek he caressed the tinted flesh, "I know, but I want to help," he stated gently, "It's the least I could do."

That only served to fuel the raging heat rising to her face. Unable to say anything she turned her gaze to the soapy water trying to control and subdue the flaming red that still seemed to be spreading.

Chris couldn't help but smile, "Come on," he spoke earning her attention, "Let's get this done."

Becca nodded and turned back to washing. 'Thank God!' she thought as this made it easier for her to extinguish the heat that remained. Needing something to take her mind off of it she asked, "So I take you know where to go to get this potion now?"

He glanced at her as she handed him a bowl, "Yeah, and not a moment too soon. I'm positive that the sister's suspect that something is going on, Phoebe especially….I'm sure that she could tell…" accidentally speaking in broken sentences.

"What do you mean by they think something is going on?" she asked totally confused, forgetting completely about the task she'd been working on.

"I mean between us," she blushed, "Phoebe saw us holding hands in the garden. I'm more than one hundred percent sure that she picked up on our emotions. Paige and Piper though, I don't think they noticed. If they did they didn't really give off anything in their expressions. So we should be ok...unless Phoebe says something. Then we could be in for it. She's always been the one to zero in on love and romance. And she's never been known to keep a secret." he broke off drifting briefly into his own thoughts.

His words surprised and confused her 'between us' 'love and romance'. 'I didn't know that we even....I just thought....between us? I....how....he....hiding it with a potion, concealing our identities and our emotions/feelings? Is he saying that....' all thoughts ceased when his eyes fixed on her. Her eyes searched his for all the answers.

"Becca," he asked looking down at her, "Are you ok?"

She shook herself trying to clear out all those confusing questions, "Yeah, I just..."

"What?" he asked placing a hand on her arm.

"Between us?" she repeated, turning her gaze to the ground brows furrowing in confusion, "You said that they think something's going on between us." she brought her gaze back to his, he nodded, "Is there something going on between us?" she asked.

His brows rose in surprise at her question, he took her hands in his. He was about to speak when she continued.

"I mean I know, or I think I know what happened in the garden, but it just...seemed like a dream. It didn't seem real," she confessed.

Chris chuckled softly, "Oh, it was real," he stated, "Now, I don't know about you, but I meant what I said."

"So did I," she stated softly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

He smiled, "Well then, there could be something between us. If that's what you wanted." his smile faded to a serious look, waiting for her answer.

Hearing his words made her heart pound painfully within her chest. It took everything she had to continue breathing correctly. She searched his eyes making sure that he wasn't joking around, teasing her. When she saw that he was sincere a smile graced her lips and she nodded, earning a breath taking smile from him. Before she could even blink she was being pulled into a gentle embrace before her feet left the ground and the world spun around her, making her a little dizzy. Then within seconds the floor was back.

Laughing, she looked up staring into his eyes and asked jokingly, "Have you been drinking?"

He didn't answer as he was too busy staring into her brilliant green eyes.

Seeing that he was distracted Becca watched him in silence, once again wondering if all this wasn't just a dream. After a while she remembered he hadn't finished answering her question. She smiled as she recounted the question pulling herself from his hold and turning back to the dishes, "About the potion, are you sure that you can find it?" effectively pulling him back from what was probably his version of cloud nine.

Quickly he replayed her question in his mind before giving a single nod, "Yeah, though…" he paused as that feeling of being watched passed over him. He turned scanning the kitchen slowly, 'No one.'

Curious Becca turned too, scanning the kitchen though unsure of what they were looking for, she turned a worried gaze to Chris, "What's wrong?"

Chris shook his head, "It just felt like we were being watched…like someone was in the room with us."

Smiling smugly, she stated "I'd like to see them try."

He looked at her, brow raised.

"It would be impossible for someone to get in here without my knowing," she told him.

The expression didn't change.

She smiled. "When I moved in, one of the first things I did was put protection charms and spells all over it. No one can get in unless I let them," she explained.

His brows creased in confusion, "Then how did I get in last night?"

"I was with you," she answered simply.

"Hmm...I guess it's a good thing I decided to use the door this morning," he stated with a smile.

She nodded, "Yup, otherwise you would've gotten a bit of a nasty shock from the barrier. But I'll fix that so that it will allow you through." releasing the water from the sink she grabbed a towel drying her hands before handing it to him.

Chris dried his hands watching her carefully.

"So how long is it going to take for you to find the sorcerer?" she asked knowing that they were the only magical beings capable of brewing this sort of potion.

"I'm not really sure, shouldn't take too long," he answered.

"I don't know Chris, someone with that kind of magic can be pretty elusive. How are you sure you can find him?" she stated.

He smirked, "I have my ways."

She grimaced at his cocky attitude. It reminded her too much of Tim. That same attitude had gotten him into a lot of trouble on more than one occasion and she was sure it would do the same for Chris. That's what worried her most, crossing her arms she stared at him.

The smirk faded at the look she was giving him, "Hey, you don't have to worry about me. This is nothing compared to back home, remember? Nothing can compare to fighting against Wyatt and his demons."

At the mention of the source's name she grimaced more. He had a point.

"If anything," he continued, "We should be worrying about you."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Why me?"

"Phoebe told me that Piper offered you a job at the club," he told her.

She frowned having forgotten and because for some reason she had wanted to tell him her good news. Then Phoebe went and ruined it. "That sucks," she commented, pouting slightly.

"What does?" he asked confused by the change in attitude.

"That was my good news. I wanted to tell you," she explained.

His smile returned but it was fleeting, "Actually it's not so good for us."

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyes snapping to him all traces of pouting replaced with annoyance. 'I've gone too long without a job, it's good that I have one damn it!' she shouted in her mind.

"Well you're going to be working some pretty long hours in a club packed with people, including the sisters. If I know Phoebe then she is going to be hanging around the bar a pretty good bit to try and get a read on you. You're gonna have to have a tight hold on your emotions when she's around, at least until I can get this," he explained.

"Pft," she scoffed rolling her eyes, "That's nothing. I could do that in my sleep."

This time it was his turn to grimace, "I'm serious, Becca. You don't know her like I do. She's persistent, she'll…"

Becca smiled placing a finger to his lips, "I know Chris. Don't worry, I can handle Phoebe. You just be sure to stay on your toes while looking for the sorcerer. Don't let your guard down, not even for a second."

Carefully Chris took hold of her hand moving it so he could speak, "I won't," he paused smiling down at her, "I should get going. The sooner we have this potion the better."

She nodded in agreement, "Right," she said returning the gesture.

Lifting his hand he caressed her cheek, "I'll be back soon. Be careful around the girls."

Once again she rolled her eyes, "I will. Try not to get into any trouble while you're gone," she smirked.

Chris chuckled, moving forward he planted a soft kiss on her lips, he could feel her lips turn up into a smile beneath his. Pulling back he brushed back her hair, "I love you," he said softly.

Becca smiled happily back, "I love you too."

About a second later an alarm rang throughout the house. Chris pulled Becca to him looking around the room.

Laughing she pushed him back, "It's ok. Remember when I said that no one could get in without my knowing? This is it…" she broke off checking the defenses she'd put around the house, "It's Leo. He tried orbing in," with that she moved to the front door and opened it to find Leo standing outside about to press the doorbell. "Leo?" she stated innocently, "Something wrong?"

The Elder held a very noticeable pained expression in his eyes; he nodded to her in greeting, "No. I'm fine. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," stepping back, "Do you need anything?"

As he entered the living room he turned to face her, "No, the elders sent me to tell you that they've assigned you a whitelighter."

She furrowed her brows in 'confusion', "Assigned me a whitelighter?"

"Yes, basically its someone to guide you, protect you and give you information when it is needed for a vanquish and such," he explained.

Her anger flared, "WHAT!? Are you kidding me? I don't want some complete stranger telling me how to do my job. I don't need protection; I can handle my own thank you very much."

"Becca, every witch has an assigned whitelighter. It's not that they are picking you out of all the others.." he began.

She sighed forcing away the anger, 'Though how dare he make it sound like I am some weak child who can't take care of her-self? Gez' "Fine," she stated wearily, "Who is this person that they're forcing into my life."

"Well actually, they….we" he corrected, "have decided that since Chris is the one who found you and looked out for you during your imprisonment, he is going to be your whitelighter. He's not a complete stranger, but I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked honestly confused by this weird apology. As far as she knew he had done nothing wrong.

"That he's the one they chose to help you, he's not a very trustworthy person. If you want to be reassigned I can talk to the elders," he told her, hoping that he could at least get her on his team.

Becca merely stared at the Elder, 'Is he allowed to say things like that about the whitelighters?' she wondered.

Out of nowhere there was a loud crash, both turned at the sound.

"Oh, do you have company?" Leo asked eyes widening, hoping he hadn't just risked exposure by talking about Elders and Witches.

"Yeah," she answered glancing between the kitchen and Leo, "but don't worry it's not a mortal." After hearing her own words she mentally slapped herself.

"Oh," he sighed relieved, 'wait, not mortal?' "What do you mean by not mortal? Who…what's in the kitchen?" he stated his voice rising angrily. Surely she hadn't brought a magical creature out in the open risking exposure. Or perhaps it was a haunting…turning he headed for the kitchen.

'Shit!' she mentally cursed her big mouth; something told her that it wasn't a good idea for Leo to know that it was…

"Chris?" Leo stated staring at the whitelighter, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Becca," he stated simply.

The Elders eyes narrowed, "I didn't hear or see you come in?"

"That's because I've been here," Chris told him.

"I…" he began.

"Chris came earlier to make sure that I was doing ok with my injury and all. It was very kind of him to do so," Becca supplied.

"The Elders hadn't assigned her a whitelighter yet so I figured that someone needed to look in on her until then and since the sisters are right across the street..." Chris added.

"What happened to the whole 'I didn't come back to look after other people' attitude?" Leo questioned.

Becca gasped softly, her gaze flying to Chris' face. That statement caused hurt and sadness to flare within her being.

Hearing the sound Chris' eyes turned to her, holding her gaze a few moments before turning to Leo, "That was before I was thrown in a dungeon and witnessed a girl being abused and neglected. I'm not so cold hearted as to just sit back idly while that happened. People change Leo, especially after going through hell."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Fine. Then I guess you heard the news."

Chris nodded, "They've assigned her to me."

"What? No snide remark?" he asked.

He just shrugged, "She is just across the street. It's not like she's half way across the world."

Frustrated the Elder crossed his arms over his chest, "You better take care of her. If anything…"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her," Chris snapped angrily. The elder was starting to get on his last nerve.

Ignoring the outburst he continued, "If so much as one demon lays a hand on her.."

On and on the two argued back and forth. Becca was really getting pissed off at their discussion. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and snapped, "Would you two just SHUT IT already! Geez. You fight like an old married couple." This earned their attention real quick. "First off, I'd like to make it known that I'm not invisible or deaf, so I would prefer it if you didn't act like I was."

Leo tried to break in and say something but she shut him up with a deathly glare, daring him to interrupt her. "Secondly, I'm not the weak girl that you're making me out to be, nor am I a damsel in distress. I _don't _need anyone's protection. I can hold my own in any battle," she fumed angrily, "Now if you'll excuse me I have things that I have to do, so if you wouldn't mind leaving." Her gaze fell to Leo, as she moved to open the living room door to show him out.

Leo followed reluctantly, Chris close behind him. The elder paused for a moment in the doorway, "If you need anything all you have to do is call him," he told her gesturing pointedly to Chris.

"I will. Thank you for coming to tell me," she replied stiffly.

He nodded before exiting the house. Looking around outside he orbed away.

Becca stared after him her arms across her chest. 'The nerve of that man, he's such a jerk! How dare he say such things?'

"It never fails; he's always trying to make trouble for me. He doesn't trust me," Chris said moving to put his arm around her waist.

Her gaze shot to him, she sent him a glare stepping away from him.

He raised a brow at her actions, before realization struck, "I'm really sorry about that. Leo is always doing things like that to get me worked up. When we're arguing I don't even think before I speak. I didn't mean to offend you," he stated placing a hand on her arm.

She remained silent as she watched him.

Chris sighed lowering his hand. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

A single brow rose up in response. Then slowly she let her arms fall to her sides, "No, I'm not mad." She sighed before continuing, "I just wish that people would stop making me out to be weak. What really got me was that Leo talked like he_ knew_ me, and he doesn't. He was just going off what he thought was me." Shaking her head she took a few steps back leaning against the wall, "I don't know why I'm letting this get to me…it's strange. I haven't felt like myself since being held in that cell," speaking mainly to herself.

"To be honest, we both know I don't get along with Leo, but he does make some valid points at times. When he's not being a total a…"

"Chris," she said in warning, not in the mood to hear him start again.

He smirked, "When he's not being a total jerk. When he and I get into it around someone he's always trying to bring them into the conversation and trying to blame me for something. It's best just to ignore him when that happens."

She gave a small nod in acknowledgement and grimaced, hoping that it wouldn't happen again, at least not around her.

Taking a few steps forward he positioned himself in front of her. Placing his hands on her waist he pulled gently trying to coax her away from the wall. At first she tried to resist, but when he briefly tickled her sides she moved on her own nearly knocking them both to the ground, while giggling.

When he had her in his arms she sent him a playful glare, "That was cruel," she stated crossing her arms.

"It got you out of that gloomy mood, didn't it?" he asked.

Becca rolled her eyes.

He tickled her again, causing her to squirm, "Didn't it?" he asked again.

"Yes…yes…fine," she said between giggles, "Now stop it."

For once he decided to give in.

"Thank you," she stated pulling her shirt down roughly.

His gaze flicked to the clock on the wall behind her, "I should go. I'd meant to be long gone by now." His eyes moved to her again, "Remember what we talked about, be careful around the girls until I get back."

She nodded her lips twitching down for a moment, "You be careful as well."

"I will be," he promised lifting a hand to her cheek. Leaning in he gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Have fun at work."

Rolling her eyes and chuckling lightly. "I'm sure I will…" she began her mind quickly flashing a question across making her wonder, "Especially with all those guys that are gonna be there, ordering drinks and all that." Not even a second later she got her answer.

Chris' eyes blazed with fury at the very thought of the guys that would be at the club. Drunk and out of their minds wanting nothing more than…. "That's it I'm waiting until after your shift to leave."

She fought so hard not to laugh, but it was to no avail. Because of this she earned a hard glare from him that immediately killed the humor. "Oh come on, lighten up. Do you honestly think I would let any of those guys near me?"

He just stared at her.

"You have nothing to worry about Chris. I'm very happy with my life the way it is. I'm not going to allow anyone to spoil it for me," she stated honestly, hoping that it would calm him. It seemed to work, though there was still hesitation in his eyes, "Trust me," she added.

He sighed, "Alright."

She smiled, "Thank you. Now go! You've stalled long enough, you have work to do," Shoving him away lightly.

"I'm going, no need to get violent," he laughed planting another peck on her lips before orbing out.

Becca laughed at his ridiculous behavior as she headed up the stairs to get ready for work.

**I think I'll leave it here for now to give you guys something to read while I'm working on the next chapter. I was going to add it to this one but, thought that it would best just to make it a chapter of its own. lol. My typing is annoying our new puppy. He keeps tilting his head every time I start typing, it's cute. We just got him today, he's a Siberian husky and he's beautiful, sparking blue eyes with black and white fur. He's my baby. ^_^ Anyways, hope you guys have been well and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to R&R. Take care!**

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Lientjuhh: thank you...**_

_**lizardmomma: Thank you. Wow, 94 that's amazing. lol. Glad you approve. Oh...yeah well hopefully this was worth the wait.**_

_**And to those who've read this story without leaving any reviews, thank you for simply clicking to check it out. Much appreciated. Until next time, take care everyone**_


	21. Under Pressure

**Hey guys, me again! It is finished! Again it was going to be longer but turns out…I think it holds well enough on its own. Honestly I wasn't expecting for it to be in this POV it just sorta happened….shrugs…anyways, hope you guys enjoy it. **

…_.Chapter Seventeen…._

…_Under Pressure…_

For the past few days Chris had been searching relentlessly for the sorcerer that could brew the Empath blocking potion. And so far he'd found no good leads as to where to find the man. None of his sources had come up with anything on the old man. Throughout his search he had this constant feeling that he was being watched and it continued to nag at him until finally he decided to do something about it.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Orbing into the manor Chris found Phoebe pulling herself up off the floor. He briefly wondered why she was there in the first place before pushing it aside seeing as it had nothing to do with why he was there. He had to get to business, "You haven't seen Leo have you?" he asks.

Phoebe got to her feet turning toward the kitchen, "Oh Chris, not now," she stated before following her sisters into the kitchen, leaving him alone.

Rolling his eyes Chris started searching the house for any sign of the elder. He had to be the one following him. There was no one else that would be interested enough to do so. Leo was the only one that was always on his case about something. Minutes later, he made his way into the kitchen to find the sisters talking.

"So I searched the house, no sign of…" he began.

The sisters ignored him and continue with their conversation. He listened in trying to somewhat figure out what was going on. He caught something about Piper canceling her date, Phoebe's power getting on everyone's nerves, and Paige's new temp job babysitting a grandma who apparently had a deep dark secret. 'Yeah, she's not the only one. That's why we need this potion and if Leo's following me and finds out…then we'll both be screwed,' he thought worriedly.

A moment of silence passed before Phoebe spoke, "Someone's hiding something from me," looking between the people filling the kitchen.

Chris glanced quickly between the sisters, "Just let me know if anyone see Leo, okay?" before walking out of the kitchen. 'Phew that was close, I've got to hurry up and find this guy,' reaching the living room he orbs out.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Few hours later_

'Finally,' he thought as he followed the directions one of his sources had given him. Pushing the paper into his pocket he entered the cave to find an elderly man working, mixing something with his mortar and pestle. For a brief moment Chris noticed the old man's front teeth were missing.

"How can I help you?" the old man asked not looking up from his work.

"I was told that you were the one to see about an empath blocking potion," Chris began.

The man nodded, "I am."

"Great, then I'd like to purchase one vial," he told him.

The man grimaced turning around to face Chris, "All sold out I'm afraid. Good for me, bad for you."

'You've got to be kidding me,' he thought frustrated. "Well…how long will it take you to make one?" he began pacing back and forth before the man's work space.

"The potion you desire is pricy for a reason. The main ingredient is quite rare and hard to come by," the man explained, sizing Chris up, "What secret are you so eager to hide?"

Annoyance flared within him, "Just tell me how long?" Chris stated folding and unfolding his hands anxiously.

"Hard to say. Six weeks or months. Demonic suppliers are notoriously unreliable," the man explained.

Chris walked forward angrily, "Well, I can't wait, alright. I need it now."

The man grunts, "The impatience of youth. Then again it takes a young heart to brave great dangers."

"Spare me the Orpheus speech, old man. What are you saying?" he asked leaning forward on the stone desk.

Behind him an invisible figure appeared.

"Swamp land is where you'll find the Kotochul egg your potion requires."

Chris sighed leaning further onto the stone table.

"Now you understand the difficulty," he continued.

"Fine, I'll get you your damn egg. Just make sure you're ready by the time I get back," he stated turning to leave.

The invisible figure disappears.

Once again the feeling returned, Chris turned to the wall scanning it once before orbing out to the swamp lands.

Not even twenty minutes into his search he hears Phoebe calling him. Annoyed by the interruption he orbs to the manor.

"Yeah" he states as he arrived in the living room.

"Hey, I need you to watch Wyatt for me," Phoebe explained hastily.

"What? No, no way," he states firmly. 'No way in hell I'm watching him I have more important things to worry about!'

Phoebe narrows her eyes at him, reading him, "What's wrong? Why are you worried?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is I don't do babies," he replied struggling for only a moment, "One and under crowd, not my thing. Leo however…" Leo suddenly appears beside him, "great with kids, especially his own." he looks to Leo, "You're not following me are you?"

Leo turns to Chris, "Why should I be?"

Annoyed Chris rolls his eyes looking back to Phoebe.

Phoebe looks between the two reading their emotions toward each other easily, "There's a lot of love in this room. Okay, so, um, there's a bottle in the fridge if Wyatt wakes up and the diaper rash cream, only if he needs it, okay? We've gotta keep that butt moist."

Chris laughs as Phoebe turns running to the kitchen, "Did you get that?" he asked before making his escape and orbing out to get back to his search.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Two hours later_

While digging around in a particularly muddy area he sensed some strong tension forming between Phoebe and Paige. He had but to guess to know the cause of it. With a sigh he orbs out, leaving his search, to get Piper before things escalate.

Appearing in the back room of a restaurant he finds Piper talking to her date. He quickly walks over to their table, "Piper."

Hearing the voice of her young whitelighter Piper spun around to look at him, "What are you doing here?" she looks at his clothes, "Why are you covered in mud?" she asks.

Seth (A/N: Pipers date) looks at Chris then to Piper, "Excuse me a second, who's this?"

Piper goes to answer but Chris beats her to it.

"Me? I'm from the future," he states with an attitude. Not really liking the fact that Piper is dating or the fact that he had to neglect his mission once again for the sisters.

Looking down at the table she laughs uncomfortably for a moment, "Excuse us," she told Seth before grabbing the sleeve of Chris' shirt dragging him across the room, "Are you crazy?"

"You're not serious about that guy are you?" Chris asks looking over her shoulder at Seth.

Turning to look at Seth she stutters, "Well, uh…" turning back to Chris, "You know what, that's none of your business," her gaze falls to his clothes once more, "Where have you been?" she asks, wondering what in the world he had been doing this time.

Chris' gaze dropped to her, "That's none of your business. Look you better get home before your sisters kill each other."

"What? Why? What happened?" she asked quickly, before it hit her, she gasped, "Oh, no, Phoebe?"

He nods once in response.

Whirling around Piper looks to her date. "Great. Wait here," before walking back to her table.

Seth stands thinking she's going to sit.

"Hey, sorry to do this, but I've got a family emergency and I've really gotta run," she explains grabbing her purse.

Confused he does nothing but stutter, "Well…ok…then I guess I'll call you later."

She nods, "I'd like that. Thanks, for understanding." She smiles before going back to Chris, "Let's go."

Chris looks around making sure no one was looking before orbing them to the manor.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_At the manor._

Chris and Piper appear in the entrance way to find Phoebe and Paige at each other's throats.

"Well, it's a good thing I did get involved because obviously there's a war going on over there," said Phoebe.

Fuming Paige responded, "I can handle it."

"Oh really?" she asked not believing her.

Seeing the opportunity Piper whistled, earning their attention, "Hi, hey, what is this about a war?"

Paige turns to Piper, "Ask Miss Buttinsky over there. She was with the Callaway's when they killed Richard's dad," gesturing to Phoebe as she spoke.

Turning to Paige, Phoebe stated plainly, "Paige, I'm telling you they didn't kill anyone."

'I was there," Paige argued.

"Yeah, so was I,"

They hear a noise and turn to find Leo coming down their stairs, "Hey, can you guys keep it down? I just got Wyatt to sleep."

Surprised Piper asked, "What are you doing here?"

Leo walks down the stairs.

"Okay, in the living room, in the living room, let's go, let's go," Phoebe says shooing her sisters into the living so as to not wake Wyatt.

"Can I go now?" Chris asks.

"No," Leo responds grabbing Chris and pulling him into the living room. The two walk in to catch the continuance of the sister's conversation.

"Paige, I'm telling you the energy ball did not come from the Callaway's," Phoebe stated trying to make her sister understand.

"I saw it come through the Callaway's window," she stated stubbornly.

"It couldn't have,"

Paige looks to Piper, "Oh, she's not only butting in, she's taking sides."

"Look, Paige, it's not only what I saw but it's what I felt. Don't you think if they just tried to kill someone I would have felt some intense anger coming from them? But I didn't."

"I don't know. Are you sensing any intense anger coming at you right now?" she asked angrily.

Calming herself, "No, but what I can sense is that maybe your attraction to this Richard guy is clouding your better judgment."

"I hate talking to an empath." She states holding the wound from the earlier attack, taking a seat on the couch.

"Wait a second, hold it. Didn't they fire on the Callaway grandmother when you got hurt? Maybe this is just retribution." Piper stated.

"No, Richard said his family didn't fire on them. I believe him," Paige answered.

Cutting in Phoebe asks, "Then where did the energy ball come from? They don't just materialize."

"Maybe they do," Piper added.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

Bored with the conversation Chris looks around the room crossing his arms.

She starts slowly, "Well, if Richard says it was no one in his family, maybe it was somebody else, maybe a third party."

"If so, the two families need to know before this escalates any further," the elder adds.

Piper looks to Paige "You've been in both houses, do you think you can get them to come here?"

"What do you mean, like peace talks?" she asks.

"Yeah, why not?"

Seeing his chance Chris straights up, "You've got an Elder right here, who better to mediate? Good luck." He says slapping Leo on the back then orbing out.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Going back to the swamp lands Chris spends more time searching for this egg. Pulling back a large rock he sees it, "Finally," he states quietly pulling the egg from its resting place and placing it in a bag for safe keeping, orbing to the old man's lair.

"Back so soon?" the old man asks, "Did you find the egg?"

Walking forward Chris lifts the bag from the egg sitting in his right palm, handing it over to the man.

"Nicely done," he states taking the egg and looking carefully to make sure there is nothing wrong with it, "These aren't easy to find." He walks slowly toward his work station, Chris following behind him.

"Tell me about it. How long before its ready?" he asks impatiently. Knowing that his time was running out and Leo would soon be on the path to figuring out his secret.

"You'll have it when you need it," the old man states cracking the egg on the side of the cauldron allowing the yolk to fall into the beginnings of the potion. When the yolk adds to the mix the cauldron bursts out flames.

Chris watches in fascination as the man set to work in completing his potion. Exhausted from standing he sat down continuing to watch the old man. Time seemed to tick by slowly. As he waited thoughts filled his mind. 'I hope Becca has been doing alright with the sisters. I couldn't really get a read on them from the time I've spent with them. They haven't shown any indication that they know….maybe I'm just worrying over nothing. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let anything slip, she knows the risks just as I do.' Pulling his knees to his chest, he crossed his arms placing them atop his knees, before resting his chin on his arms.

Before he knew it he was pulled into memories of the times he'd spent with her.

The dungeon, the room where he'd passed out, fighting Ash, taking her to the Lady's shrine to be healed after the battle, talking with her by the lake, eating lunch with her, 'It seems so long ago, yet it's only been a few days. The sooner this guy finishes with this the sooner,' he paused in mid thought seeing the man place a funnel into the top of a vial, lifting a tube to fill the vial. He quickly moved to the edge watching as the liquid was poured into the empty container.

"You sure this is gonna work?" he asked.

"As long as it doesn't make you violently ill," Chris stood watching him closely, "Side effects, you never know." The man explained.

Chris sighed, "Thanks for the tip," reaching to take the vial from the old man.

Pulling back he asks, "You sure it's worth the risk?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't," Chris stated honestly taking the vial from him, turning away to inspect the contents closely.

"He won't tell me," the man states watching Chris.

"Tell you what?" he asks shaking the vial in his hands.

"What you need the potion for," Leo voice resonates within the cave as he becomes visible.

Chris turns in time to watch him materialize.

"Other than to hide your secrets that is," he continues, walking toward the young whitelighter.

"What? This was all a set-up? Is this even legit?" he asked the old man.

"It's legit alright. But I'm afraid you have to answer to a higher power now," he states before bowing out.

Thinking quick Chris tosses the vial to Leo, "Go ahead take it. It wasn't for me anyway."

"Really?" Leo asks not believing him.

Fixing the elder with a look he states, "I got it for the sisters. Phoebe's new power is wreaking havoc on their relationship, or haven't you noticed?"

Leo looks at the vial waving it around, "You expect me to believe this wasn't meant to protect your secrets?"

Shaking his head he answers, "No, I don't. But seeing as you haven't figured me out yet, why would I even need it?"

"Don't get too cocky, kid." Behind them the old man turns to watch, "Wouldn't want me to clip your wings now, would you?"

_Whitelighter sound_

They both look up listening to the call.

"Whoops, looks like Wyatt needs another babysitter, dad."

Leo orbs out.

As soon as Leo's gone Chris turns to the man, "Alright, how fast can you make another one."

The old man looks up from his book surprised by the request, "Within the hour possibly."

"Great, then it's a good thing I brought two of those blasted eggs," Chris said pulling another pouch out of his pocket, handing it to the man, "Get to work."

Taking the egg, he set to work, occasionally peaking up at the boy in awe. Never would he think the boy to have gathered more than one egg, which that in itself was very impressive. He knew how hard it was to find them and was utterly shocked that the young lad had been able to find more than one. He wondered how many the boy had actually found, in the case that the elder had found out what he was up to.

Once again he was back to waiting. Lucky he'd been able to find two eggs, had he not he would had to have wasted more time looking for another, prolonging the risk of the sisters and Leo finding out who he really was, not to mention the truth behind Becca. He shuttered to think what would happen if they ever found out.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Placing the vial securely in his pocket hidden well from the prying eyes of an elder, Chris orbed to the manor. Piper and Paige were standing outside the attic door yelling at Phoebe. He could only guess what was happening.

"Come on, Phoebe, you can't stay in there forever," Paige yelled through the closed door.

"Yes, I can," they heard her call back from inside.

"Phoebe, this is nuts. Open the door." Piper called to her.

"No," she stated as if she were bored.

"Phoebe," Piper called again. She turned to Chris.

"Phoebe open the door," he called, though he doubt she heard him as she'd started trying to cast a spell.

"Okay, let's see if this one works. In the name of the Halliwell line, bind my sisters from this power of mine," she read.

"Phoebe this is ridiculous," Paige commented.

Deciding to help further Chris called in warning, "Phoebe," pounding his fist against the door.

Piper tried again, "Phoebe."

Sounding a bit frustrated Phoebe yelled back, "It's not working, I can still feel your frustration."

Without her realizing it the three of them orb in behind her.

"I don't know what else to do, I've tried everything," she continues yelling at the door.

"Hey" Piper says causing Phoebe to jump and turn to them.

"You know, people lock doors for a reason," she informed them.

"Yes, well, I figure if you can use your powers to intrude on my life, then I can use mine to intrude on yours," stated fairly.

As she's talking Chris walks over to the sofa behind them and sits down.

"Come on, Phoebe. None of us like this new power of yours anymore than you do, but it's pointless to isolate yourself," Piper explained.

"Well, if I can't read you, I can't hurt you," she told them.

Chris turned his head waiting for the opportune moment.

Paige countered, "Well, how about instead of trying to control your power, maybe you try to, I didn't know, control yourself?"

"Because, Paige, I can't. And I can sense how annoyed you are right now and that's hurting me."

"Well, what's annoying me is I've discovered I have this magical destiny and I can't trust you to leave me alone for me to follow it."

"What do you think I'm trying to do up here?"

Cutting in Piper says, "Okay, let's look at the bright side. We settled a family feud, we set free a tortured soul, maybe your new power and Paige's new solo path away from the sisterhood, is some kind of synergy, that it's all working together in some kind of divine way."

During their sisters little speech they think about it, "Nah," the say in sync.

Finding his cue Chris stands walking toward the sisters, "I don't get it. Leo didn't give you the empath blocking potion?"

Piper looks to Phoebe, "What potion? Leo!" Leo orbs in. "Where is it?"

Phoebe turns finding him standing beside her, "Give me, give me, give me. Faster."

"Come on, come on, come on," Piper adds in.

Motioning toward the sisters Chris speaks up, "They're really anxious about that potion you got for them."

Leo looks from Phoebe to Chris then to the others, "Yeah, only I think you should wait to take it. Phoebe was given her power for a reason." Beside him Phoebe is motioning for him to give her the potion, in a child like manner.

Waving her hand before her Piper states, "Forget that," reaching out for the potion vial.

With a sigh Leo hands Piper the potion. She drinks some of it and then passes it on to Paige. Paige drinks some. They watch Phoebe each doing silly dances waiting to see if it worked.

She stares at them waiting, "Nothing, nada, zilch!" she states happily raising her arms above her head.

"Yes!" Paige exclaims clapping her hands before her.

"Hallelujah!" The eldest of the three shouts.

"Well," Paige begins heading for the door to the attic to leave, "I have to go finish a game of pinochle with grandma Callaway."

Phoebe turns, "Maybe you'll run into Richard."

'I'm sorry?" she asks.

"That was a sister thing, not an empath thing," Phoebe stands taking hold of Paige, "Come on." As she and Paige leave the room.

Chris turns to Piper, "So it worked, right? No nausea, queasiness, nothing like that?"

Piper looks at him scratching her head, "Nope, nothing," before leaving the room.

Turning to Leo he states, "Looks like we're one big happy family again."

Leo looks down then back to him, "You're not family." Then he too, turns and leaves the room.

Sighing Chris pulled the potion out of his pocket, drinking some before resealing it and placing it back in his pocket. 'If you only knew,' he thought before orbing out.

**Well that's it for this one. Hope you guys liked it, if not I'll rewrite it. The quarter is nearly over which should give me some time to work more on these stories. I've come further with planning out my original story! I'll be posting a preview of it on my blog sometime this week, if you want to check it out. I honestly would greatly appreciate it if you did, but it's up to you. ^_^ I should have it up by this weekend…Take care everyone. Please don't forget to R&R!!!**

_**Thanks to:**_

**Angeleyenc: thank you for the kind review. I'm very glad you like this story! :D haha, yes. If you'd like I can give you a link to a photo of him.**

**Lizardmomma: I'm glad you enjoyed it. That they do, so much rides on them keeping their secret. Lol. Yeah, Leo is still a jackass. :D**

**Firepony16: I think it did? I'll have to recheck that. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll take a look and fix it. :D I'm really glad you like it. I appreciate the kind comment!**

**Celticfiddlerfourever: Wow, that is amazing! I don't think I've been able to finish all 22 chapters that quickly and I wrote the thing. ^_^ Thank you so much for the kind review. I'm really glad that you're enjoying it. Glad to have you as a reader!**

**Tomatosoup: first off love the name, its my favorite soup. ^_^ Thanks, glad you liked it! **

**And thank you to those that have read this without leaving a review. It means a lot that you simply read it. You're all awesome! I love you guys!**


	22. Unwanted Attention

**Guten Tag! Me again and it's only been a little over a month! how awesome is that? lol. **

**I hope you like it. I mean I spent days working on it and then stupid computer decided to update and didn't save HALF of what I'd written so I had to go back and rewrite it, luckily I'd written most of it down in a notebook. Now before getting to the story I have one question to ask...Do you guys want to see more of what Christina and Tim have been up to since the last time we saw their part of the story? I mean do you guys really care about that? I'm simply curious, but it may effect future chapters. So I'd appreciate it if you would let me know in your reviews.**

**Well here you are! The next little chapter of "The Forgotten Past".**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I do NOT owned Charmed!! (no matter how much I wish I did.)**

_...Chapter Eighteen..._

'Hmm....how about this one?' she pondered stepping out of her closet, pulling a bright orange shirt over her head. She turned to face the full length mirror hanging from the back of her bathroom door. "This so isn't me," she stated softly wearing a grimace. Shaking her head she pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the floor angrily before going back into her closet pushing aside a clump of hangers to get to her favorite black and red tee. She smiled victoriously as she stepped before the mirror again straightening the fabric over her stomach, "That's better," giving a single nod she turned grabbing her keys and cell from the dresser then headed for the stairs.

Reaching the bottom two she jumped them, taking up her jacket as she passed by the couch heading for the door. Stepping out onto the porch and pulling the door closed behind her. she moved forward until she stood at the top of the stairs and looked around smiling, glad that she was finally getting to work. Taking a deep breath she jumped the few stairs and turned heading for the city, her destination P3.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_30 minutes later_

Seeing the club a few blocks down to her right Becca jumped from the moving cable car, stumbling forward a bit as she landed. 'Wow, never done that before,' she thought straightening her jacket before heading toward the club. As she walked she couldn't help but take in how different the two time periods were, so much had changed, been ruined thanks to Wyatt and his demons. It was hard to believe that it had looked like this once. A grimace graced her features with the sad thought of home.

'I wonder how Tim and Christina are doing, maybe I can find a way to check up on them,' she thought hopefully, making a mental note to try and find something to aid her. Having home brought to mind, Chris flashed through her thoughts, 'No!' she thought angrily, 'I can't think about him. Not now, not here. It's too risky.'

"Oh, Becca. You're early,"

Looking up she saw Piper standing at the entrance to the club talking with a young woman. She gave a single nod not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

Piper smiled, "It's ok. We were just finished," turning to the woman, "Thank you, I'll have those plans ready for you by the end of the week."

"Thank you Piper," the woman said as she turned offering Becca a small nod before making her leave.

"What was that about?" Becca asked curiously.

"Just someone wanting to rent out the club for a business party, come on lets go in and get you set up for your first night. Oh, just so you know Curtis is here so you won't be doing this alone tonight," Piper informed as she lead the way inside.

"Curtis?" Becca repeated.

"He's one of my bartenders, one of the best ones I have actually. Though don't tell him I said that, he's cocky enough as it is. He and Chris are similar in that department," she said off offhandedly.

Hearing his name nearly sent her mind buzzing, but she fought it off easily enough, "Chris?"

Piper laughed, "Yeah, you probably haven't seen that side of him yet. Don't worry though you will, especially when he's around Leo," she paused in mid step nearly sending Becca crashing into her, "Then again, I hope you don't. I hope he doesn't allow that part of him to show while your around, it wouldn't do him any good..." she broke off as she remembered who she was talking to.

Becca gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. I was just rambling, forget I said anything," she sent her a smile before calling out to change the subject, "Hey Curtis! I have someone I want you to meet."

Becca turned her gaze to the bar searching for the guy, seeing him she got a strange sense of deja vu. He looked vaguely familiar, though she couldn't place him.

Rounding the bar Curtis looked up to the two women coming his way, "Oh yeah and who is this stunning young lady?"

Hearing that Becca grimaced unintentionally crossing her arms over her chest as they walked onward.

"This is Becca, she's going to be working here. She'll be helping you out here at the bar tonight and when needed she be helping me with paperwork," Piper informed him.

"Oh, well welcome," he said holding a hand out to her.

For a moment she stared at his hand, then hesitantly took it and shook, "Thanks." Quickly pulling it away once the gesture was completed.

Curtis smiled and turned his gaze to Piper, "Does she have any experience?"

"Not with tending, but from what I'm told she's a quick study. I want you to keep a close eye on her tonight and help her with anything she needs. I'm going to show her the basics but if she gets stuck or overwhelmed..." Piper began.

"Don't worry Mrs. Halliwell, I'll be glad to offer my services," he spoke flashing a charming smile at the two before him.

"Good and Curtis..."

"Yes mam," he answered.

"Stop calling me that! How many times do I have to tell you?" Piper asked her frustration radiating off her in waves.

It took everything she had not to burst out laughing at that, 'Sounds just like me,' Becca thought amused by the eldest sisters reaction.

"Alright now, are you ready to get started on your training?" she asked turning her gaze to Becca.

With a smile she nodded, "Ready!"

"Good now..." Piper began as she launched into the tricks of the trade.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

For the first two hours everything had gone smoothly. Every order she had taken had been mixed and served quickly, but that easy going pace soon ended with the nights rush. People were ordering drinks left and right and very quickly she fell behind. Luckily Curtis had glanced over and saw that she was being bombarded by requests and came to her aid. With his help they were able to get the crowd down to a managable size for her. When the rush finally ended she turned to him while cleaning a glass, "Hey Curtis, thanks for that."

He turned from his job wiping down the counter, "No problem. Next time just let me know before it gets outta hand that way you really don't get overwhelmed."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled before turning back to her work.

"So how are things going over here?" a voice appeared through the crowd, followed shortly by Piper.

Becca looked up from her work but before she could speak Curtis chimed in.

"She did alright for her first night," he stated throwing his cleaning towel over his shoulder, "For a minute there things were getting hairy but we got it taken care of."

"Good, that's really good," Piper responded.

"Yeah, though it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let it get to me. Tomorrow night I'll be fine, not to mention more prepared for it. I wasn't expecting it to get like that," Becca answered.

Piper nodded, "Yeah, I forgot to mention it can get pretty bad this time of year. It's always our busy season. But you're doing a fantastic job, you learned to mix the drinks a lot faster than Curtis did."

"And that my dear is saying something," he added offering her a smile.

Giving a slow nod was her only response as she went back to cleaning.

"Alright well I'll leave you two to your work then," said Piper before she turned going back to her private cove in the corner.

"So how are you liking it?" Curtis asked moving his cleaning closer to her.

Becca shrugged, "It's alright. I'm just glad to be working again."

"Again?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I was out of work for a little over two months after I moved. Then Piper was nice enough to offer me this job."

"I see..."

All throughout the night he continued to question her about herself. Though she wasn't really into answering any of them. Most of the time she found it easier just to shrug or say some vague response, glad that it was enough to appease him. For her entire life she'd never been a people person. It took time for her to come out of her shell and open up and talk to someone. 'Except for Chris,' she noted mentally. It still surprised her and how quickly all that had played out.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Five nights of working at the club and she was really in the swing of things. She was more than enjoying the feeling of working again. Her first night had been a bit bumpy, but by the second night she'd pretty much gotten everything down. That night she had been able to mix and pour drinks as fast as the orders were coming in, nearly rivaling Curtis' work. Needless to say Piper was very pleased with her progress, and certainly she wasn't the only one to notice her skills.

Over the previous nights she'd managed to draw even more attention to herself. The attention of not only Curtis but many of the customers as well. There had been numerous drink offers thrown her way and each time she'd kindly refused stating that it was against club policy to accept. Curtis was constantly making comments and jokes causing her to laugh, which in turn would make him give her a smile. Though as time passed that smile made her more and more uncomfortable each time she saw it. Eventually it'd gotten to were she would simply smirk a bit when he told his jokes or made his little comments about the guys. It didn't help that worry was eating at her insides.

Five days and she'd heard nothing of Chris. The sisters had not mentioned anything about him, she had no clue what he was doing or even _how_ he was doing. The first few nights had been fine. She knew that it would take time for him to find the right sorcerer to mix and brew the potion but when the fourth and fifth day rolled around it was starting to get to her.

'I hope he's alright,' she thought as she wiped down the counter after the first rush of the night. Her brows furrowed together a bit as she scrubbed away a stain on the wood surface of the bar.

"Becca are you alright?" Piper asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes snapped to the seats before her, all three sisters were seated and staring at her waiting for an answer, "Huh? Oh, yeah," she smiled, "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Are you sure? I can sense something is bothering you," Pheebs added, earning herself a swift nudge in the side and a whispered warning from Paige.

Becca smirked a bit at that, for the past few days Phoebe had been getting on everyone's nerves with her new empath power. And Becca wasn't excluded from that list, "I'm fine, really."

The three nodded, though a bit hesitant, and said nothing more about it. Instead they started a conversation about Leo and Chris that Becca was trying her hardest to listen in on without them noticing her eavesdropping.

But that was all interrupted when "Piper, we're out of napkins and I can't seem to find them. Do we have anymore?" Curtis asked coming up behind Becca, 'accidentally' brushing his arm against hers.

Rolling her eyes Becca took a step to the side to place the glass she had been cleaning upside down on the drying towel.

"Yeah, there should be some in the back, on a shelf above the extra straws....right Becca?" Piper said turning to her.

Thinking back, she nodded, "Yeah, I'll go get them."

Curtis turned to follow her.

"No," she said, "I'll go. I know exactly where they are. Besides I need to get some fresh air for a few minutes its a bit warm in here."

At that he gave her a cocky smile.

Becca had to force herself not to cringe at the gesture as she placed her cleaning towel on the counter, "I'll be right back." Lifting the counter she stepped out heading for the back room, maneuvering around the crowd of dancing people. Finally making it to the storage room she sighed as she closed the door behind her, leaning against it relishing in the cool metal pressed against her back.

With a sigh she closed her eyes, "That was close," she spoke softly, "I nearly let my hold slip, I've got to be more careful. I've come this far without them noticing anything I just need to hold off a bit longer until Chris gets back with the potion." Leaning her head back she allowed the worry eating at her insides to come to the surface, knowing that she would be safe for a few minutes more. 'He sure is taking longer than I thought he would. I really hope he's alright,' releasing another sigh she opened her eyes and pushed the worry away. Locking it once more within the recesses of her mind, far enough away so that Phoebe couldn't tap into it.

Taking a deep breath she pushed off from the door heading toward the shelf where the box of napkins rested. Her gaze lifted up to the third shelf finding it easily, her mind working to access the best way to get the medium sized box down. Lifting a hand she tried to grab for it, missing it by mere inches. A grimace tilted her lips, "If only I was a bit taller," she said absently. Moving forward she pushed her self up onto her tip toes reaching for the box, her hand grazing the sides a few times. Setting back on solid ground she huffed a bit looking around to find something that might help her.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked sounded from behind her causing her to jump a few inches off the ground in surprise.

Spinning around she found Curtis standing behind her, "I thought I told you I had it?" she stated not bothering to hide her anger of his scaring her half to death.

He shrugged walking further into the room letting the door close behind him, "I figured I'd give you a hand. Piper asked me to come check on you."

"I said I needed a few minutes," she told him, "Now go back to the bar I've got this. I'll be out in a minute."

"Calm down, sweetie. No need to get hostile," he stated stepping ever closer, "What's eating you anyway?"

"First of all I'm not your sweetie!" she snapped angrily, "and secondly you scared the hell outta me, so _sorry_ but I'm a bit pissed off."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," he stated smoothly, "and you could be my sweetie..." he added suggestively.

"Sorry but I don't date coworkers," she stated, "It's against my policy." Turning from him she pushed herself up again reaching for the box taking hold of the corners, pulling and sliding it toward her straining her muscles in the process. When the box was within her reach she felt hands grip her sides and lift her up. She squeaked in surprise and slight pain, grinding her teeth to bite back the full extent of the pained cry building within her. Wave of pain gone she sighed angrily as she took hold of the box and he lowered her to the ground. Turning she thrust the box into his chest, "Thanks, here are your napkins!" she said bitterly, "Now can you go away and give me a few minutes to myself?" Inhaling she nearly screamed from the pain, she bit her tongue glaring at him.

Curtis watched her for a moment, then smiled before turning to leave.

Frustrated she leaned against the shelves behind her, wincing as the wound hit the silver metal.

Once she was sure he was gone she released the low volumed cry of pain, curling into herself and holding her back. Searching to see if she'd opened the wound, bringing her hand back round there was nothing. With a sigh of relief she stayed still allowing the pain to fade. 'I can't believe it's started again after all this time,,.I'd nearly forgotten about it,' she thought. It had been a while since she'd felt any pain from the wound, it still hadn't healed completely. Inhaling deeply she tried to return to full height but another flare was sent through her body. 'Great, why did this have to start now?' she wonders as yet another flare coursed through her body, followed by a wave of eyes closing as she falls forward onto the ground, unconscious.

_~Five minutes later~_

The door to the back room opened, "Becca are you in here?" a voice calls.

Still out from the wave of pain Becca hears nothing.

Moving further into the room he sees her prone body laying on the floor. Worried he rushes forward placing a hand on her arm, shaking her as he calls out, "Becca. Becca, wake up." Getting no response he lifts her upper body resting her against his knee, "Becca! Becca are you alright?" he continues calling and shaking her gently.

Hearing her name in the distance her brows furrow together. She groans as another wave of pain flows through her.

"Becca!" the voice calls.

Struggling past the pain her eyes open slowly, blinking at the harsh light above her, "Ugh, what happened?" she asks softly, still slightly under.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the person says.

"I don't know," she answers honestly turning her gaze toward the speaker, "One minute I was standing and the next I was here."

"And before that?" he asked.

She shook her head still fighting to clear her vision so she could see properly, "I came back here to get some napkins," she recalled lifting her hand to her eyes wiping away the hazy film.

"Is that all you remember?"

Eyes clear she turned her gaze back to the speaker, her eyes widened in shock for a brief moment before a slight smile pulled at her lips, "Hello stranger. When did you get back?"

"This morning," Chris smiled down at her briefly before the worry returned, "How are you feeling? Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

She shook her head. Her mind completely relaxed for the first time since he'd left.

"Can you stand?" he asked repositioning himself to help her.

"Maybe," she said struggling to sit up enough to get to her feet.

Placing his hand on her back for support Chris noticed a sticky substance clinging to her shirt, removing his hand and looking down he found it to be painted crimson, "Shit!" he cursed softly looking around for something to hold to her back.

"What?" she asked confused not feeling the the contact as her shirt clung to her back.

"You're bleeding," he stated holding his hand out for her to see, "are you in any pain?"

Again she shook her head, slowly she reached around and touched her back. Pulling it around to find it stained crimson as well. Her eyes shot up to his immediately, worry and a tinge of fear in their depths.

"Don't worry...everything's going to be ok," he assured her, thoughts quickly racing through his mind, plans on what would be best. Finally, reluctantly he called, "Leo! Leo get down here!"

"Chris, what are..." Becca began worriedly.

"What?" Leo asked as he appeared before them..

Chris' gaze immediately fell to Becca in his arms, Leo followed after.

"What happened?" he demanded bending to kneel on the opposite side of her.

Unsure Chris lifted the back of her shirt slowly trying his best not to cause her anymore pain, "Her wounds reopened," he stated seeing the blood soaked bandages.

"Becca turn and lean into Chris," Leo instructed helping to shift her further into the young whitelighters arms so that he had a clear view of her wound.

During the motion the pain flared again and she buried her face into his chest, gripping his jacket, as the bandages were being removed. As soon as the cool air from the storage room hit the open wound another wave of pain shot through her, causing her to bury deeper into Chris' chest hiding the tears that were slowly sliding down her cheeks.

In an effort to comfort her Chris stroked her hair back, whispering soothing words to her.

Placing the soiled bandages aside Leo held his hands just above the bleeding wound, a warm glow soon flowed from his hands healing the bleeding the wound. Seconds later the glow faded revealing her smooth, unblemished pale skin. "Done. Is there anything else?" Leo asked.

Pulling back Becca snaked her hand around to her back with a smile of relief. Her gaze traveled to the whitelighter holding her before turning and straightening herself up to face the Elder, "No, that was all. Thank you Leo."

"Anytime," he smiled, "Next time tell Chris so that way we can keep things like this from happening, alright?"

She nodded, "I will. It just never crossed my mind before."

He nodded, "Alright, well I've got to be getting back," with one glance to the whitelighter behind her he orbed out leaving the two alone.

Mentally drained Becca leaned back propping herself up on her hands with a sigh. Turning her gaze to Chris, "So I take it you where able to get it," she stated quietly.

Making sure they were alone Chris responded, "Yeah, though it took me forever to find that damn egg." His hand went into his pocket before drawing out a half filled potion vial and holding it out to her, "Here."

"Are we sure this is going to work?" she asked taking the small bottle into her hand.

Chris nodded, "Yeah. I tested it before taking it."

She blinked once as his words registered in her mind, "Wait...you tested it? On what or rather, who?" she asked slightly worried.

"The sisters," he replied turning his gaze to scan the room, rather than meeting her gaze.

Becca's eyes widened, "You tested it on the sisters? How cou...how could you...? Why would you risk something like that? There's no telling what could've happened to them. This potion could have killed them!" she reprimanded him.

"The sorcerer said that it might make the drinker violently ill, nothing more," he said looking to see her reaction before shifting his eyes again.

"And you still..." she shook her head with a sigh, 'There's no point in getting angry about it, it's already been done and they've been acting normally, so...' "So you've already taken this?" she asked instead.

"Yeah, I saved that for you," he said hesitantly waiting to see if she would freak. When she didn't he continued, "Wait...so you're not going to yell or fuss at me for what I did?" as she lifted the vial to her lips draining it's contents.

Swallowing the bittersweet liquid she shook her head, "What's the point? I can't stop it and they seem fine. Besides I really don't feel up to arguing I've had enough of that for tonight." she said pulling herself to stand.

Chris followed her lead, getting to his feet, "Who have you been arguing with?" he asked curiously, "Piper?"

"No," rolling her eyes, "Curtis."

"Curtis?" he repeated confused.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

The door opened behind them, "Becca?" they heard before the door closed.

Annoyed Becca sighed, "Speak of the devil," she spoke softly turning to watch.

Chris' brows furrowed in confusion before the voices owner appeared from the corner. His eyes narrowed slightly remembering...

"Becca?" he called again before finding the two, his brow rose in question, "Are you alright?" he asked walking toward them, "You've been in her an awful long time, I was starting to worry."

Seeing his advance Chris moved closer to Becca not taking his eyes off the intruder.

"I'm fine Curtis," she spoke annoyance clear in her voice, "I was just about to come back out there." Her gaze turned to Chris, "Sorry, but I should get back to work...if not Piper will..."

"What the HELL is going on back here? Why are neither of you at the bar?" a voice snapped from the corner of the room, walking into the light Piper's hands flew to her hips, "Well?" she demanded.

"I just came back here to check on Becca, she's..." he broke off.

"Sorry Piper," Becca chimed in overpowering Curtis' quiet tone, "I was just about to go back out there."

"What are you still doing back here?" Piper asked curiously.

Realizing that she wasn't about to get away without having to tell Piper what happened, "After Curtis left with the napkins, I kinda had a spell and passed out."

A cocky smile appeared on Curtis' face.

"You passed out?" Piper asked worry flowing with her words, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Well.." she began not really wanting to tell all while Curtis was in the room.

"Her wound reopened," Chris supplied watching with satisfaction as the cocky smile faded from the man's face.

Becca sent him a glare, she hadn't wanted to have the announced so publicly. It was none of Curtis' business, any of it. 'Great, just great,' she thought angrily.

'She was hurt?' Curtis thought confused.

"Oh no! Did you take care of it? Do you need to go to the hospital?" she asked rambling.

Chris nodded, "It's already taken care of. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, thanks to Chris," Becca supplied placing a hand on his forearm.

The two before them gave confused looks.

"Leo's the one who hea...bandaged you back up, not me," he interjected.

"Wait...Leo was here?" Piper asked.

Becca nodded, "Yeah, Chris called him to come and hea...help me."

Piper's eyes widened a bit in shock, "He..." her gaze turned to Chris, "You called Leo?"

"Yeah, I couldn't he..I didn't know how to deal with something as bad as that so I had to call him. She was bleeding pretty badly," he responded.

Once again Becca sent a glare his way, this time crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. It's not like I would've died or anything. Can we please just drop this or perhaps discuss it at a later time." Her eyes flashing to the bartender before her.

"Alright," Piper said in understanding.

"Thank you. Now I'd like to get back to work," Becca announced making her way to the door.

"Are you sure that you should be doing that?" Curtis asked finally getting back into the conversation, "From what I've heard I think you should be going home and resting. You don't want to exhaust yourself."

Turning Becca's gaze fixed on him, "I'm fine," she stated firmly.

Curtis shook his head, "So you say....the way this guy talks the wound sounded pretty bad. You should seriously go home and take a break."

Everyone's gaze fixed on her, she looked to Piper and Chris for a mere second before turning a heated glare to Curtis, "Yes, well. If I wanted your opinion I would have asked you for it. And I don't recall asking so back off. I'm going back out there."

Desperate Curtis directed his words to Piper, "Mrs. Halliwell, you can't just let her return to work after something like that. If you do and she has another spell she could not only end up hurting herself, but the customers as well."

Turning to Becca, "I'm afraid he has a point Becca. I can't just let you get behind that counter after you tell me you had a fainting spell. It would be too much of a risk," Piper said giving her a look.

"But I'm fine! I fell perfectly normal!" Becca argued not liking the way this was going.

Piper nodded in understanding, "I know dear, but I still can't allow it."

'Damn it!' Becca thought angrily. She sent another glare Curtis' way, "Fine!"

With a chuckle, "Don't worry, I'm not going to send you home. I have something else you can do, some paperwork that needs to be filed, in my office." Piper informed her.

"Good," she answered with a smile, "I can do that."

A smile spread across the eldest sisters face, "Now that that is settled...Curtis I want you back out at the bar serving the customers. Becca, you follow me there's somethings I need to show you before you get to work on those papers."

Everyone stared at the woman.

"Move it!" she demanded clapping her hands, "Go!"

"What about him?" Curtis asked pointing to Chris.

"Oh...Chris, you'll need to come with me as well. I'd like to talk to you," Piper said motioning them all out of the back room, "Actually...Chris could you escort Becca to the office? I need to have a chat with Pheebs first."

With a nod Chris moved forward wrapping his arm around Becca's waist, 'supporting her', "Come on," he spoke cutting off her protest at the action.

Releasing a sigh she gave in, leaning against him for 'support'. Silently enjoying the closeness, after he'd been gone for so long.

Curtis watched as the two left the room for a moment before following after them wondering what the deal with that guy was.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_later that night at Becca's_

"Ugh, I'm totally exhausted," flopping down on her couch to tired to go up the staircase to her room, leaning over to placing her arms on the arm reast before laying her head on them, closing her eyes. Kicking off her shoes and pushing them beneath the coffee table.

"It doesn't surprise me," Chris said smiling down at her, "Maybe you should have came home earlier after you're little spell in the storage room."

Becca shook her head tiredly, "No, I was scheduled to work so I'm going to work regardless," creaking an eye open she looked up at him, "Besides we both know that I was perfectly fine."

He nodded in agreement, "But still anyone else would've taken that time to come home."

She shrugged, "It's not really my style to ditch work. I don't like to miss a day unless its for a good reason. Especially after I've been without one for so long."

"You like working that much?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Sure," she said before a yawn split her lips, "It helps to keep my mi..." her eyes closing slowly as she dozed off mid sentence.

"Becca?" Chris said a smirk in place.

"huh?" she asked her eyes opening with the same slowness, "What?"

"Why don't you go to bed?" he suggested.

She shook her head, blinking multiple times trying to fight away the weight trying to hold them down, "No, I don't want to just yet. I wanna hear how your trip went."

"But you're about to crash, I'll tell you in the morning," he told her.

"No!" she stated stubbornly, "I want to hear it now. I'm fine."

Chris watched her silently for a moment, brow raised. Seconds later her eyes were slidding closed once more. Laughing lightly he placed his hand on her patting it gently, "Come on," taking hold of it, "Let's get you up to bed."

Again she shook her head but nothing more, sleep easily winning the battle.

Seeing that she was out he debated weather he should leave her on the couch or take her up to bed. After much thought he decided the bed would be more comfortable he easily wrapped his arm around her and one under her knees lifting her as he stood, orbing in the process.

Blue lights swirled around them as they appeared in her bedroom. Using his powers he pulled the covers on the bed down before laying her gently on the sheets, pulling the blankets back over her, "Goodnight Becca, I'll see you in the morning." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead.

Even under the spell of sleep Becca's brows furrowed at the action, she turned her head grumbling a bit before her heavily lided eyes opened enough to see him, "Where are you going? I told you I wanted to hear" she yawned, "about your trip."

"You will...tomorrow," he told her, "Now get some sleep."

She grimaced a moment, "Alright, fine. You can tell me tomorrow." Another yawn.

Leaning forward again he touched his lips to her forehead.

"No," she said voice quieted with the weight of sleep.

"No what?" he asked pulling back, hovering just above her face.

"I'm not a child Chris," she informed him as she lifted a hand placing it lightly at the base of his neck.

Reaching up he placed his hand over hers, his brows furrowing in confusion at the statement. Before he could speak she was pulling him down closing the distance between them. Then he felt her lips on his. Seconds later her hand slid from his neck back to the bed allowing him to pull back and look at her sleeping form in wonder. A smile slowly spread over his features as he straightened up and orbed out.

**Phew! That's it for this one folks. Sorry if it's not as long as most of my others, but I've been really busy and recently found out that I'm gonig to be moving out of my parents house! (yay!) and in with my twin and brother-in-law. I'm totally psyched about it! It's going to be awesome. Anyways, and I wanted to get this out to you before that happened so...yeah. Next chapter will...well should be longer. **

_**Thanks to:**_

**angeleyenc: haha, thank you! I'm totally glad that you are enjoying this story! XD**

**FirePony16: thank you. **

**lizardmomma: ^_^ I'm glad you think so!**

**NightWing101: Hope this was to your liking. Thank you for your kind review!**

**BlackRosetheVampire: Thank you so so much for your very kind email/reply. Hope this chapter was to your liking. XD**

***Squee!* 60 reviews that's totally awesome you guys. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I read everyone of them, you guys help to fuel the imagination for this story! I never thought I would even get 10 reviews for this. XD You guys are totally awesome! Thank you to everyone! Even to those of you who have read this without leaving a review. It really means a lot to me. Please R&R!!! I love constructive critisism. **

**Please don't forget to put your input on Christina and Tim with your Reviews! Take care.**

**liebe,**

**Summer Jasmine!**


	23. Close Call

**So been rather busy as of late what with work and trying to plan a beauty pageant so haven't really had time to sit down and focus on my writing like I'd hoped. But luckily I finally finished this one and I'm nearly done with the next one. Well as far as having it jotted down I do, now i just have to have time to type it up for you guys. So without further rambling from me here's chapter nineteen! **

**Thanks to my two beta's Christina and Luke. You guy totally rock!**

_**(Disclaimer: I do NOT owned Charmed. I'm simply using his characters for my story.)**_

**Enjoy! **

**(ps. thanks to lizardmomma and BlackRosetheVampire for responding to my question. I still need your input guys. Do you want more on what Christina and Tim have been dealing with or do you just not care at all what happens to them? Leave ur thoughts/input in your reviews!!!!)**

_...Chapter Nineteen..._

_...Close Call..._

Becca watched as Chris paced before her, "What's got you so worked up?" she asked as he passed by her for the tenth time muttering to himself.

Pausing in mid stride he looked at her, "The sisters," he said sending her an 'as if you didn't already know' look.

"Don't give me that look, a lot of things have been getting to you these past few days," she stated angrily, "It could have been any of them."

"Sorry, they're just driving me insane! It's like they don't even care that someone is after Wyatt," he stated frustration clear in his voice.

She gave him a look, "Now you know that isn't true. They'll do anything to protect him, remember the deal with the cleaners just a few months ago? Right now they're just wanting to..."

"I know," he snapped going back to his pacing, "But they need to focus on this threat to Wyatt. I can't be there to protect him while I'm working to try and figure out who it is that is after him."

Becca crossed her arms glaring at him, "We," she stated.

Confused Chris stopped and looked at her, "Huh?"

She lifted a brow, "You mean _we_."

His brows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he asked seriously confused.

Releasing an annoyed sigh, "You said '**I** can't be there to protect him while **I'm** working to try and figure out who it is that is after him'."

He gave her a blank look.

Another sigh, "You should have said _**we**_**. **I've been helping you remember? We're **both** trying to figure this out."

"Oh, right," he stated realizing his mistake, "Sorry. I really do appreciate your help, it's just that I've been so frustrated with the girls and their slacking on their Wiccan duties...I can't really think straight." He sent her an apologetic look.

Returning a smile as she nodded in understanding, "I know, Chris. It's ok..." she paused seeing a grateful smile tilt his lips upward. 'There has to be a way to get them to focus on the issue at hand,' she thought placing a finger on her chin.

_"Chris!"_

His smile faded at hearing Piper's voice in his head. Releasing a sigh he turned to Becca, "Piper's calling me," holding a hand out to her, with her taking it he quickly pulled her to her feet, "I'll see you later." Leaning down he pecked her on the lips before orbing out.

'They really need to get focused, if not they're literally going to drive him insane or into a maddened rage.' she thought heading into the kitchen.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

_Halliwell Manor_

Chris orbed in to find Piper holding on to a door frame of the manor so as not to be pulled into the huge vortex in the floor a few yards away from her, "Piper, let's go," he called over the roaring winds.

"No, Wyatt's upstairs. Just go get my sisters," she called back to him.

With a nod he quickly orbed out to find Phoebe.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_TV Station: "Chit Chat This and That" set_

Chris orbed into a hidden room nearby. Looking over he found Phoebe interviewing a lady while holding up a book.

"...Um, I have to ask you, does it work for guys too?" she asked the woman.

Lifting his hands above his head, he waved them around trying to get her attention.

"Well, there is a technique but it's quite dangerous," the author replied.

"Dangerous? Really?" Pheebs questioned intrigued.

Frustrated Chris gave up his attempts in drawing her attention and orbed out to collect Paige.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Retirement Village_

Appearing in a abandoned room Chris' gaze was immediately drawn to Paige laying in a box in front of a crowd of elderly people.

"I don't understand it. This trick worked in '68" stated Charlie the Magician.

"You forgot the saws, dear," his assistance stated.

"Forgot the what?" he asked.

"It's okay, I got you covered," Paige whispers before orbing the saws to the center of the box. Allowing the elderly magician to pull the box in two, she turned her gaze seeing her feet beside her and an annoyed Chris behind them. She gave him an apologetic look.

Rolling his eyes and waving his hand Chris orbed out heading back to the manor. Orbing in Piper is cleaning up the mess left over from her little tift with the demon, "Have you found out who the demon is?" he asked.

Looking up from her work, "No, not yet."

"I'll hit the books, you can keep...cleaning," he told her not sure if he worded that right without her blowing him up.

"Thanks," she said offering him a grateful smile.

'This only proves my point,' he thought going to search the book for the pocket realm demon. While fuming over the fact that Piper had nearly been killed while her sisters where too busy trying to have a life.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_30 minutes later _

"Oh my God! What happened here?" Phoebe exclaimed walking into the conservatory of the manor.

Looking up from her work Piper turned her gaze to her sister, just in time to catch Paige orb in, "Demon...well vortex," she answered before Paige could say anything.

"Oh I'm so sorry I..." Pheebs began.

Piper shook her head cutting her off, "Don't worry about it. Just get over here and help me clean up."

Several minutes of cleaning passed before Phoebe spoke, "So wait, a vortex did all of this?"

"Vortex, whirlpool, I don't know..whatever," Piper answered.

Paige lifted her gaze from picking up the scattered roses around her, "Well, if it was a whirlpool, there'd probably be some water."

"The fineries of what almost killed Piper aren't important. The point is she was almost killed and no one was here to help." Chris spoke flipping through the book of shadows.

Arms filled Piper and Pheebs walked over planting themselves down on the furniture.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was kind of tied up...or cut in half," Paige apologized with a shrug.

"And I was interviewing the most fascinating woman," Pheebs added.

"Oh, the orgasm lady. That show was great...at least what I saw of it until the TV was sucked into oblivion. I hope you brought home that book," Piper said interested.

Chris shook his head amazed at their choice topic.

"Mm-hm" Pheebs agreed.

Annoyed, "Piper, doesn't it bother you that you had to vanquish that demon alone?" Chris asked hoping to try and get something _important_ knocked into their heads.

Adjusting herself in her seat, "Yeah, well, sure, but you know, we all have lives which is why I need this place cleaned up before my guests arrive," she replied waving her hands around gesturing to the messy manor.

"Who's coming?" Paige asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Mary has designed a fashion line and she wants to show us all," Piper informed.

"I love clothes," said the youngest.

Pointing his finger at them, "Not so fast, we got a demon to hunt" Chris informed not lifting his gaze from the book, "If I could just find him in here."

"Ok, but regardless of what you find in there..." Chris turned his gaze to look at the eldest sister, "I'm gonna hang out with my friends b/c I will have a normal life if it kills me," she informed him slamming her hands down on her thighs, "Ow."

Pheebs turned to Piper looking at her hand before meeting her gaze, "Piper why don't you just have Leo heal that when he comes to pick up Wyatt?"

"Because I don't need magic to heal a cut," Piper stated playing with the bandage on her hand.

"Ugh, I'd use magic for everything if I could," Paige said rolling her eyes wistfully.

Once again Chris shook his head at their lack of focus.

"Well if I had done this fighting a demon, that would be one thing. But I did it in the kitchen..." she began ranting, "The chef did it in the kitchen," raising her hand to show her point, "so that person will wear this bandage for the shame of it all."

Fed up with his search Chris stood abandoning the book walking toward the sisters, "Well this book isn't going to help us. But I've seen vortexes like this before." Leaning against the wall arms crossed watching them.

Paige stands her hands filled with roses, "You know, this job would be so much easier," she walked over to a table laying them down, "if there weren't so many roses!"

At this Piper turned surveying the room, "What's with all the roses?" she asked.

Slightly miffed, "I think Jason thinks that he's losing me. And as an empath I don't know who's feeling what anymore and I just...I have my gaurd up."

Trying once again to get them to focus, he chose this time to cut in, "You should be aware that these vortexes suck their victims into pocket realms or alternate realities."

Piper turns to him giving him the OK sign.

Feeling for her sister, "You know, sometimes guys can be funny like that, you know? The more you pull away, the more they come back at you," she offered using her hands to illustrate her point.

"But I'm not pulling away," Phoebe told her, "I _really _like him."

As the sisters talked Chris looked between them his frustration mounting before it finally snapped, "_**Dangerous alternate realities, people!**_ Based on fantasies, desires, dreams." Counting on his fingers, mocking Paige trying to get their attention. Thus earning a 'Shush' from Piper.

"So stop worrying about it and let him wine and dine you. I mean a little wooing never killed anyone," she stated her two sisters nodding in agreement.

Using her statement to his advantage Chris clapped his hands together, "But demons can, so _please_ can we focus? Piper, you were almost sent to another world, that takes serious magic."

Hearing the M word Paige snapped to, "Magic! Brilliant idea! Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." Immediately thousands of tiny orbs filled the room clearing away the mess, returning everything to it's proper place. "Well, call me butter 'cause I'm on a roll," she stated satisfied with her work.

"Wow, thanks Paige. That's so much better," Piper complimented.

With a shrug, "Yup, well gotta get back to my temp job. Don't know how much longer those old people are gonna be alive," she heads for the door.

"I'll walk you out, I have to meet Jason for lunch," Pheebs said standing and following her younger sister.

"Yo! NO! No, no no. We have a demon to hunt, get back here!" Chris demanded his voice raised. 'What in the HELL do they not get **demon, vortex, pocket realms. ** that's all bad stuff, they should NOT be leaving!' he fumed angrily.

Not bothered the two respond, "See you later Chris." "We'll talk about it later."

Standing from her seat Piper walks over to the very annoyed whitelighter propping against his shoulder, "You are our new favorite Whitelighter and all, but you need to lighten up."

Frustrated Chris wipes at his eyes tiredly before looking at her, "No, you three need to get serious, because if you keep putting your personal lives before your Wiccan duties, you're going to pay for it."

Giving an understanding nod, "Maybe so, but not today. I scared away the demon...he's not coming back...I have friends coming...and I have chocolate chip cookies in the oven," she states before making her way into the kitchen.

With a sigh Chris turns to Wyatt, "It's your fault I have to do this now," he tells the toddler before orbing out.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Demon's cave/lair,_

Orbing into the dark lair Chris finds the vortex demon tucking rags under his shirt, pressing them to his wound with a groan.

Hearing the orbs the demon looks around seeing Chris, "YOU!"

"Wait before you..." Chris began soon a vortex appeared under his feet sucking him in. He immediately orbs out, escaping just before the vortex closed, orbing beside the demon, "Would you just relax? I didn't come here to vanquish you." he informed.

Surprised, confused and fearful, "How did you find me here?" the demon asks, "No one has ever been to my lair."

Giving a bit of an attitude Chris responds, "I don't have to find you Gith. I know you. I'm from the future," he turns taking in the layout of the lair, "I came here to give you want you want. The Charmed Ones."

Dabbing his wound, "You must think me pretty low on the evilutionary ladder."

Chris shakes his head, "That's not true."

"A minor horned demon, a lesser slime devil, or some other common fiend with no power," the demon continued ignoring the whitelighters protest.

"I have the greatest respect for your power," Chris states honestly.

"Then don't insult me. Whitelighters don't kill their charges," he snapped throwing the soiled clothes onto his stone table.

Walking around the demon, "Well I'm not your typical Whitelighter. I came from the future because I needed the power of the Charmed Ones," Chris explained.

"To do what?" Gith asked.

Turning his attention to the table on his right Chris started messing with some of the items, observing them, "That's none of your concern. All you need know is that they're drifting apart."

Curious the demon asked, "How do you mean drifting apart?"

"They're putting their desires before their wiccan duties and that makes them useless to me," he explained, baiting the demon.

Making sure he heard right, "You said...desires?" he asked interested.

'And trapped,' Chris thought turning his gaze to the evil being, "You caught that..huh?" he smirked, "That is what you feed off of, right? Though I've never quite understood how one can eat a desire." A very interesting question indeed.

Getting excited the demon turned grabbing more cloth to put to his wound, "Do you know how much energy is contained in an unfulfilled desire? People spend their whole lives wanting something, usually never getting it....I feed off that energy," he explained to the young whitelighter before him.

Walking forward, "Just think how much power the Charmed Ones pack."

"You know their desires?" he asked even more excited.

Pulling the sheet of paper from his pocket, "It's all right here," he said glancing to the paper in his hand, "With this, no messy vortexes, you can bring them into your world from the comfort of your own cave," Chris said holding it out.

Gith greedily snatched the paper away, walking across the room, "They'll die you know?"

Chris walked over picking the soiled cloth from the stone table placing it in his pocket.

"Victims of their own desires. Is that what you want?" the demon asked moving to stand before the well.

Leaning on the stone table, "I'm counting on it. Why else would I offer to help?" he said, sneaking a piece of parchment, placing it in his pocket, "So...good luck and for the sake of both our lives, don't screw this up." With that he orbed out leaving the demon to his work.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Sliding on her last shoe Becca stood taking up her messenger bag, pulling her cell phone out to look at the time. 'Hmm...I've got time to make a quick stop by the manor before I leave,' she thought placing the phone back into her back pocket. Heading out the door and across the street, sprinting up the stairs leading to the old manor house and coming to a stop at the front door. All of a sudden she felt a wave of magic hit her and then it was gone just as quickly.

'Whoa, that was weird,' she thought reaching a hand out to knock on the door. She waited several minutes before knocking again. 'Hmm, maybe they're upstairs and can't hear me,' she thought seeing Piper's jeep sitting in the driveway. If her jeep was there that meant she was home, this she knew. With a slight hesitation she opened the door and entered the legendary manor, closing the door behind her. "Piper?" she called out hoping to hear the voice of her boss, getting no answer she walked further into the foyer, "Piper, are you here?" She came to a stop in front of the staircase, something within her told her to climb the stairs and head for the attic.

Always trusting her instincts she started the climb, "Piper? It's me, Becca. I wanted to talk to you before I went to the club to finish those papers you asked me to do," she said moving up and up. 'Something just doesn't feel right about all this,' she thought looking around the many rooms on the second floor, 'She told me that if her jeep was in the driveway then she was always home. Well unless she's orbed off to fight a demon with her sisters,' she recalled.

Standing at the base of the stairs leading to the attic she stopped listening, the faint sound of something clinking together floated down to her. Quietly she moved slowly climbing the stairs one at a time. Hand extended she pushed against the attic door making it swing open with a loud creak. With that action an athame was hurled at her head, on instinct she turned dodging it. The blade embedding into the frame work of the door. "What the hell Chris? Are you trying to decapitate me?" she fumed turning to pull the blade free.

"Sorry," he apologized, "But I didn't know who was barging in here. I didn't hear you coming up the stairs."

Still angry she glared at him as she walked across the room slamming the bladed weapon onto the table next to him, "You seriously just about killed me! If I hadn't reacted as quickly as I did I would be laying in the floor with my head separated from my the hell were you thinking?" she fumed, her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

"I said I was sorry," he told her.

"Sorry doesn't make up for the fact that you nearly took my head off with that athame!" she snapped, totally freaked by what had happened. Her eyes showing all the emotions flooding through her.

Chris stepped forward closing the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms holding her tightly to him. Hoping to calm her before she went totally nuts. Through their contact he could literally feel how fast her heart was racing and felt guilty for it. "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said his voice soothing. He pulled her closer.

Taking a deep breath, Becca sighed, "I know. It just really freaked me out," she confessed pulling away a little so she could breath, "What are you doing up here?" she asked turning her head seeing the many potion bottles and ingrediants scattered on the table next to them.

"Making a vanquishing potion," he told her.

She nodded, "So where's Piper? I saw her car in the driveway, I needed to ask her...someth..." she broke off in thought.

A little worried Chris watched her closely, waiting, when she said nothing further he asked, "What did you need to ask her?"

Her gaze turned to his, "I don't remember!" her eyes going wide, "Shit!"

"Was it important?" he asked.

She thought for a moment then shook her head, "I don't remember...huh..." Becca shrugged, "Oh well, if it was important then I wouldn't have forgotten it so easily. But where is she?"

"She went with her sisters to deal with a demon," he answered vaguely, not wanting her to know what he had done.

"What kind of demon?" she asked curiously looking at the ingredients on the table.

"A vortex demon," he supplied.

Becca's brows furrowed in thought, "hmm...I don't remember them ever battling a vortex demon," she stated looking up at him.

"Not all vanquishes were recorded...plus how large do you think the history books would have been if they had added in _all_ of the vanquishes the sisters made?" Chris asked, "It'd be pretty difficult for students to carry those around, don't you think?"

With a chuckle, "You have a point, I guess its a good thing they didn't put all of them down in the books. Those books would be as big as the book of shadows if not bigger," she said.

Chris nodded, "So where were you going before you came over here?" he asked gesturing to the messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

"I was going to the club. Piper has some paperwork that she wants me to finish and then she wants me to come up with some ideas for a theme and stuff for this client who is wanting to rent the club for a business party," she sighed.

"Then what's all this?" he asked noticing how bulky her bag was.

"Research, I figured while I'm at it I can work on some demon stuff too. I think I might have found a lead on who turns Wyatt, but I'm not 100% yet," lifting the flap of her bag to show him the stack of papers and notebooks within.

"Great. How long have you been working on that?"

"Two days," she stated securing the flap closed.

"Two days and that's all you've got?" he asked raising a brow.

"Yup," she nodded, "There was about twice as much but I've already sorted through it and compiled everything important into notes."

"Really?" surprised by her words, "That's impressive."

Becca shrugged, "It's no big deal. Well I've got to run or Piper will have my head if I don't finish those papers and plans by tomorrow." Stepping back she removed herself from his hold, patting him on the arm, "I'll see you later." She turned to leave.

Raising a brow at her retreating form, "Where do you think you're going?" Chris reached out taking hold of her hand, effectively spinning her around pulling her to him.

A smile spread on Becca's face as he leaned down capturing her lips with his. Pulling back about a minute later she couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you really think you would get away?" he chuckled.

Shaking her head, "Sorry, I honestly wasn't thinking about it. I really want to get those files and plans done, so my mind is pretty much focusing on that. Besides your busy..."

"I'm never to busy to kiss you goodbye," he told her, proving his point by giving her peck on the lips.

Becca smiled up at him, "Oh really?" he nodded, "Good, I'll hold you to that. Now I really need to go. I want to get that done so I can work on these," patting her bag.

Giving her another quick peck on the lips, "Alright, good luck with those plans," he said releasing her.

"Thanks, and good luck with whatever it is that you're doing. Don't get into any trouble," she said with a smirk before leaving.

Chris shook his head at her retreating form with a smile planted on his face. Minutes later it faded as he realized he had work to do. Cutting away at the soiled bandages the demon had used he tossed the severed piece into the brew.

Blue orbs filled the attic, followed by the Elder, "We need to talk," he demanded.

Preoccupied with his work, "Sorry, not now," Chris answered.

"Oh yeah, now!" Leo said holding out a Valkyrie pendant, "Look familiar?"

"I don't have time for this," Chris stated after glancing to the artifact in Leo's hand.

Angry, "You had time to kill a Valkyrie. Whitelighters don't kill, or did you not read the manual?" the elder asked.

Looking up from his work, he retorted, "But it's alright for an Elder? You had Valkyrie blood on your hands too."

"Fighting to protect the sisters," Leo stated, "You went out, hunted a Valkyrie to steal her magic."

"Oh, so that makes you the noble one, right?" the young whitelighter smarted off.

Picking up the pendant from the table, "Face it, Chris. I got you this time. This is enough to get your whitelighter status stripped and your soul sent back down to Earth for recycling."

Not bothered Chris went back to what he was working on, "You do what you have to do."

"I already did," he informed him, "I arranged a hearing with the Elders tonight. I expect this to be your last day as a Whitelighter."

Chris looked up nodding his head, "That's quite possible. Excuse me." he said sucking up the finished potion and pumping it into the vials.

Turning his gaze to the filled table, "Why are you making a vanquishing potion?" he asked watching Chris closely.

"To help the sisters," he answered honestly.

"Why aren't they making it?" the Elder asked growing more suspicious of the young whitelighter.

"Becuase they're busy," Chris answered with a sigh, placing a cork in the vial.

Focusing for a moment, "I can't sense them," Leo stated.

Turning to face the elder, "Don't worry. I'm on it."

"You know Chris," the annoyed elder began, "If I can't sense them that means they're not in this world."

"Look, I said I'm on it," he informed him turning to head out the door, only to be stopped by the persistent elder.

"Where are you going?" he demanded stepping in front of him blocking his path.

"To bring them back. Now lay off," Chris answered annoyed by the hold up.

"Until I found out what's going on, I'm not gonna let you out of my sight," he announced holding his ground before the boy.

Tired of waiting, "You don't trust me. Fine I get it. But get this," he said talking with his hands to make his point, "If I don't show up where I'm suppose to be _alone,_ they'll die. Your call." Seconds later he orbed out, not waiting on the elders response.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_office of P3_

Releasing a relieved sigh Becca placed the last of the party plans into the folder that Piper had laid out. She was very pleased with her progress, having finished both the paperwork for the club and then plans within a twenty minute time period. Clearing away the space on the desk she removed the papers and notebooks in her bag, spreading them out on the desk before her.

She'd been scanning the notes for only ten minutes when a blue mist appeared in the small room. Quickly she slid the other files over them, unsure of who would emerge from the orbs. Seeing the Elder appear before she was glad she had moved fast enough to hide her work.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" she asked standing from the chair.

He turned to look at her, "I have something I need to ask you."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Um...alright?"

"Has Chris said anything to you about what he's been working on today?" he asked crossing his arms before him.

The furrow deepened as she shook her head, "No, he just said that he was working on a vanquishing potion for the girls."

"Did he say where they were?" he pressed.

Again she shook her head, "He just said that they were dealing with a demon," she answered honestly.

The Elder nodded, his facial expression giving away that he was deep in thought.

"Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" she asked slightly worried.

"Eh, no. Though I should probably tell you that after today he may no longer be assigned as your whitelighter," he informed.

Becca's eyes widened, "What?! Why? Is he hurt, did he lose his powers?"

It was his turn to shake his head, "No, he is fine, for now. I have arranged a meeting with the Elders to have his powers stripped and his soul sent back to Earth for recycling."

"But why would you do that?" she wondered fear and worry lacing her words.

"Because he broke the rules," he answered, sending a strong wave of fear through her, "He murdered someone, a Valkyrie to be exact."

She found herself shaking her head again, "But Chris wouldn't do something like that. He's not a killer," speaking her words aloud.

Leo raised a brow at her reaction, "Becca, there is a good bit that you do not know about him. You only see what he wants you to or better, what you want to see of him. He's not who you think he is. He's manipulative and arrogant and a danger to all of his charges," he informed her.

She chuckled darkly, "Actually Leo you are wrong. It is not I that knows so little of him, it is you. He and I are actually a lot alike so I can read him easliy. He's very determined and kind. He is very protective of those he cares about and will do anything to save them. I admit that he can be a bit arrogant and a bit manipulative but it is all for a just cause, despite what you may think. You should really put a little more trust in his abilities and work. If you do have his powers stripped you will surely live to regret it."

The Elder stood in shock at her words. Why did this girl put so much trust in the young whitelighter? Why did she sound so certain that he would come to regret his actions? Was it a threat or a friendly warning? He watched her and figured that with her it was probably a warning, she probably knew something that he didn't. 'But how?' he wondered, if that were the case.

Taking a deep breath Becca held the Elders gaze, "He's a good kid Leo. If he wasn't then he wouldn't have risked so much to help me when I had been held captive. Trust him, if you can't then put your trust in me, for I know a good soul when I see one."

Once again the elder was left speechless. After a few moments he regained his ability to speak, "I guess we'll soon see," he said.

Becca gave a faint smile to the elder as she could tell he was considering her words, "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have work to finish."

Giving a final nod the elder orbed out.

'Oh shit!' she thought falling into the chair, worry turning her mind to chaos, 'If he does do that or sends Chris home it will be signing his death warrant. Wyatt will surely kill him if he were to set foot back home. I can't let Leo do that....but other than planting those thoughts into his head, what can I do?' she wondered resting her elbows on the desk before her placing her head in her hands thinking. Minutes later she sighed, 'I guess the only thing I can do is wait and see what happens,' she thought sadly. "God, I hope he's ok," she whispered to the empty room.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Gith's Lair_

Orbing in Chris caught the demons last words of 'I don't understand'. Looking to the well before the demon he asks, "Something wrong?"

Looking between the whitelighter and the well, "The boyfriend took the bullet. It was meant for the witch," he explained.

Walking forward angrily Chris glanced to the pool before turning his attention to the demon, "You tried to kill one of them already?" he demanded.

"I create worlds," the demon began, "I don't control them. They work in their own way, in their own time. This is the first time a victim's ever escaped a direct attempt on her life," he explained.

Turning his gaze between the demon and well, "Yeah, well, pretty good aren't they?" Chris said.

The demon turned, "It's okay. Their desires will kill them eventually. After all that is what you desire, isn't it?"

"Actually..." Chris begins as he pulls out the vanquishing noticing it a crossbow materializes in the demons hands. As he is about to throw the potion Gith shoots him in the stomach with an arrow and he falls to the ground, dropping the potion, holding the area surrounding the arrow.

Gith lowers the weapon and looks down on Chris, "I could sense your desire from the beginning," he informs, "You never wanted to kill your charges, only wanted to teach them a lesson."

Chris looks down at the arrow, realization dawning on him as the pain of the poison is forcing it's way through his body, 'dark lighter...' not completing the thought as the wave floods him.

"That's right," the demon confirms as if hearing his thoughts, "Darklighter arrow," looking down he smashed the vial with his boot, "Poison shouldn't take long but with luck, you may just live long enough to watch the Charmed ones learn their lesson after all."

The minutes tick by as Gith is watching the sisters in the scrying pool.

"We're gonna get you out of here," Phoebe's voice sounds throughout the cave.

Outraged Gith turns to Chris, "An empath! You didn't tell me the middle sister was an empath!"

Struggling for air, for his life, Chris mutters out a fake apology, "Sorry."

"She must have been feeling his desire when I created her world. It's no matter, my worlds always kill their victims. You know why?" he turns his attention to his dieing prisoner, "Because desires are empty. They lack foundation. This world will fall too, it's only a matter of time."

"I'm getting thirsty," Jason's voice resonates from the depths.

"Okay, I'll try to see if I can find something," Phoebe answers.

Lifting his upper body up Chris waves his hand causing Phoebe's world to mold with Paige's.

Angered the demon yells, "NO!" before kicking Chris and going back to his watch.

Chris rolls on floor from the new pain consuming him, still trying to fight against the poison of the arrow embedded deep into his stomach. Once the wave is gone his thoughts take a turn away from the goings on in the dank lair of the demon, 'I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to fight this,' he admits to himself, 'If the sisters don't hurry and figure it out I'm a goner. I'll never be able to complete my mission in saving Wyatt, though I'm sure Becca would continue our work...' his mind halted on that thought, 'Becca...will I ever see her again?' he wondered, praying that he would, though he doubted it would happen. He closed his eyes thinking about her, recalling up memories of their time together. Tuning out the demon and the voices coming from the pool.

Minutes later, after hearing Paige and Phoebe's plan to find Piper Gith is angry, turning away from the pool he paced away, "You've ruined everything," he told the silent whitelighter, "Now they'll find the eldest sister and come for me," he moved to the pool getting an idea, "Unless I get to her first," he stated pulling an athame from his jacket and shimmering out.

Still out of it, Chris barely senses the demons departure from the lair. Another wave of pain pulsed through him and he fought to keep the images of he and Becca in his mind using it to keep his hold onto this world like an anchor. 'I should've told her what I was up to. I should have told her...' his thought broke off as he faded into darkness.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Sisters escape well and land in lair,_

"Where are we?" Paige asked looking around.

Tense, "Who cares? Where's Jason?" Pheebs asked turning around, searching.

"Jason?" Piper asked confused.

"Yeah, he was in my world and he should've came out when we got the demon, right?" Pheebs asked turning to her sister, worried.

"Are you sure it was really Jason?" Paige asked turning to her sister.

"I don't know, what do you mean?" Pheebs asked confused.

"Well, in my world there was all these people that I knew from the old folks home, maybe your Jason was just a creation of your world," Paige explained.

"Oh, god, I hope so," Pheebs said placing her hands on her hips.

Wyatt coughed turning everyone's attention to him.

"Wyatt needs help," Piper stated.

Paige turned to find Chris, "Oh my god, so does he," rushing over she knelt down to check on him, "He's still breathing."

Turning her gaze upward, "LEO!" Piper called.

Seconds later the elder appears in a flurry of lights, "You're back! Where were you?" he asked immediately.

Bouncing Wyatt in her arms, "Heal now, ask later."

After healing Wyatt they gesture to Chris laying on the floor. Leo kneels by the whitelighters side placing his hands over him, healing him.

Regardless of being healed Chris is still out. Leo orbs Piper, Wyatt, Phoebe, and himself to the manor leaving Paige to bring the unconscious whtielighter.

Stirring from the darkness, Chris opened his eyes finding himself resting on the couch in the manor. Pushing himself up he looked around to find Paige sitting in the chair across from him, "What happened?" he asked turning to put his feet on the floor.

"We vanquished the demon," she told him, "Then when we came out of that alternate reality we found you lying on the cave floor nearly at deaths door. But we got Leo and he healed you."

Chris nodded not remembering anything after he'd blacked out, other than the images he'd been going through before it happened. He mentally sighed glad that he was able to have a chance to say goodbye before being handed over to the Elders, "Thanks," he told Paige, "I have to go..." he stated standing.

Paige nodded, "You're welcome Chris."

Closing his eyes he orbed out of the manor.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Becca's living room,_

Having been home for the past hour and a half Becca had spent her time pacing the floor, sitting on the couch, moving to the chair, straightening the living room countless times, searching the fridge for something then slamming it shut and going to stare out the window to the manor across the street. Which is were she was currently standing, waiting for any sign that the sisters were back.

Chris orbed in to find Becca staring out the window.

Seeing a the reflection of the bright orbs Becca spun around quickly, relieved when Chris' form appeared before her. A relieved smile spread across her face as she raced forward launching herself at him wrapping him in her arms, "Chris, thank goodness."

Fighting back the sadness that was building within him he buried his face in the crook of her neck, savoring the moment.

"I was so worried, I thought he was going to strip you of your powers or send you home. When he came to me I..." she rambled on.

Confused Chris pulled back to look at her, "Who came to you?" he asked.

She looked at him a moment, "Leo, he came asking me all these questions about what you were up to. He said that he was going to have you stripped of your powers and sent back for recycling and...I'm so glad he..." her voice trailing at the look on his face.

Chris couldn't help the saddened expression that crossed his features as he looked down at her.

Becca searched his eyes for a moment, a frown pulling her lips down, fear gripping her, "He's still...but if he does, or if he sends you home...he's signing your death warrant! Wyatt will kill you!"

"I know," he told her, she began shaking her head at him, "Becca look, I don't have much time. I wanted to come see you before I turned myself over to Leo for the hearing."

"No," she said taking a step back away from him, still shaking her head.

"Becca listen to me..." he began taking a step toward her.

She shook her head, "No! I wont let him do this," she said stubbornly, "He's not going to turn you over to them."

A small smile formed on his lips, "I'm sure you'd scare the pants off of him."

"Don't mock me!" she fumed, "I'm serious!"

He nodded stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her, "I know and I appreciate it, but there's no way of stopping him. If there was I wouldn't be doing this," he said placing his hand on her head as she rested against his chest, stroking her hair soothingly.

"It isn't fair!" she protested,

Leaning down planting a kiss on the top of her head, "I know."

Becca tilted her head up to look at him, tears building in her eyes, "Chris..."

Not sure if he wanted to hear what she was going to say Chris placed a hand on her cheek and leaned down kissing her gently.

Thus sending her tears flowing down her face. Becca pressed herself closer deepening the kiss and immediately he responded to her, both desperate not wanting it to end.

Finally Chris pulled back pressing his forehead to hers, he opened his eyes to find hers closed and streaming with tears. Lifting his hands he used his thumbs to wipe them away, "Becca," he spoke softly causing her to open her eyes, "I love you."

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, she nodded, "And I love you."

He smiled leaning forward giving her a quick kiss, "I have to go."

She nodded sadly, taking a deep breath, biting her lip again.

This caused him to chuckle a bit, before he leaned forward giving her a long gentle kiss. "You're absolutely beautiful," he told her.

A blush quickly rose to her cheeks at the compliment, she looked up at him and nodded her thanks. Unable to speak.

Chris watched her committing the look on her face to his memory.

"Goodbye Chris," she said finally, remembering he said he didn't have much time.

He frowned a bit hearing her farewell, he kissed her forehead, "Goodbye," he whispered before orbing out heading back to the manor.

Once he'd gone Becca collapsed on the floor burying her face in her knees as she drew them to her chest. Sorrow washing over her wave after wave. A few minutes passed before she raised her head, tears still leaked from her eyes, fury was slowly replacing the sorrow she felt. Getting to her feet in one fluid motion she turned sprinting up the stairs to her room determined to find something or do something to stop the elder.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_back at the manor_

Chris orbed into the kitchen of the manor to allow time for him to pull himself together. Saying his goodbye had been harder than he thought it would be. Seeing that look on her face and in her eyes nearly broke his control. Taking deep breathes he fought back the emotions welling up. Minutes later he was ready to find Leo. Pushing off the island he headed for the stairs, climbing them at a steady pace. He could hear Leo and Piper's voices as they floated down the hall from her room.

"You want me to heal your hand? I thought you wanted a normal day?" the elder spoke.

"Yeah, I did, and apparently that's not going to be today," Piper responded.

Chris shakes his head as he reaches the door, knocking lightly. Finding the two standing close and the warm glow faded leaving the eldest sisters hand normal, "Hey," he called leaning on the door frame.

Piper peered over Leo's shoulder, "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

Placing a hand on his stomach as he moved into the room, "Better, thanks," he moved into the room to stand next to Leo, "So it's almost time for my hearing with the Elders," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought I'd give you the pleasure of taking me in personally."

Digging into his pocket Leo spoke, "Yeah, well, maybe I'll just give you this instead," he said holding out the Valkyrie pendant to him.

Shocked Chris looked at Leo a slight smile on his face, "I don't understand."

Leo refused to meet the boys gaze, "Neither do I. Just take it," he places the pendant in Chris' hand, "before I change my mind," he turned walking out of the room. Truth was that Becca's words about trusting Chris had been haunting him since their conversation, he just refused to admit that she had a point. He still didn't like the whitelighter, but he felt he could trust Becca's judgment. At least for now.

Piper looked to Chris as he twirled the pendant in his hand, "Thank you for trying to warn us about the demon. We should have listened to you in the first place."

Looking up at the sister he smiled, happy to be off the hook, "Well, as long as you learned something at the end of the day, that's all that matters, right?" he said his mind still reeling from what had happened. How close he'd came to...it didn't even matter anymore. He's escaped it this time and was thrilled. He couldn't wait to get back and tell Becca the good news.

The eldest sister smiled with a nod, "Right."

He smiled at her hardly believing his luck.

"Well I'm about to head to bed, it's been a long day," she spoke yawning in the process.

Chris nodded in understanding, "I totally agree with you. I have somethings I have to take care of before going to bed myself."

She offered a smile as he turned leaving her room.

After leaving her room and heading down the stairs Chris quickly orbed out to tell Becca the good news.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

After a few minutes of searching her books Becca threw the book down on her floor frustrated at not finding anything to help. She laid back on her bed her arms laid across her eyes shielding them from the light coming through her window. 'Ugh, I have a headache,' she thought absently. She rolled over laying on her stomach, resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes falling into a lite doze.

This is how Chris found her when he orbed into her room. Seeing this he smiled, walking over to the side of the bed he knelt down, pushing back a strand of hair blocking her face from view, "Becca?" he called softly, wondering if she was sleeping or just had her eyes closed.

Hearing her name her eyes slid open, a frown tugged at her lips as her gaze rested on the smiling figure before her. 'When did I fall asleep?' she wondered, believing she was dreaming. She stared at him a moment before closing her eyes.

"You must be exhausted," he commented in the same soft voice.

She nodded faintly, "It's been a long day," she admitted, deciding to go along with her dream. 'It's the only time I'll ever see him again,' she thought tiredly.

"No kidding," he chuckled lightly resting his hands on the bed beside her, "I'll go and let you rest. I'll come see you tomorrow."

Her hand shot out instantly taking hold of his, her eyes opening slightly, "No, stay," she demanded barely awake.

"Are you sure?" he asked absently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

Another faint nod, "Mm..hmm," slowly she pushed herself up, scooting over on the bed pulling his hand with her.

Chris got the hint, with the shake of his head he straightened from his crouched position kicking his shoes off before climbing into the bed settling down beside her.

Becca turned facing the opposite direction before pulling the hand she still held so that it was draped over her waist so that he was holding her.

An amused smile was firmly planted on his lips, 'I wonder if she knows she's doing this?' he wondered scooting closer to her to make himself more comfortable.

"Goodnight Chris," she yawned a smile tilting her lips.

"Goodnight," he responded laying back on his pillow.

Both succumbing to sleep not long after.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope it was to your liking. I believe it was a bit longer the the previous chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading my story. It really means a lot to me that people are actually enjoying it, means I must be doing something right. XD**

_**Thanks to:**_

_**FirePony16: Thanks. haha yeah Curtis is an evil creepy man that will get what's coming to **_

_**him. **_

_**lizardmomma: Thank you for your input, you were the only one to comment on that. lol. I **_

_**from what I can tell no one likes Curtis. XD**_

_**angeleyenc: lol. yes they did. ^_^ yeah, he is meant to be uber creepy. **_

_**BlackRosetheVampire: I really enjoy your comments and emails. You're very observant. **_

_**Never lose that it'll always come in handy. XD**_

_**--Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I read everyone of them, you guys help to fuel the imagination for this story! I never thought I would even get 10 reviews for this. XD You guys are totally awesome! Thank you to everyone! Even to those of you who have read this without leaving a review. It really means a lot to me. Please R&R!!! I love constructive critisism.**_

**Liebe,**

**~SJ**


	24. Natural

**Holy HECK! I didn't realize it'd been that long since my last update. Sorry this is late, but things have been crazy. death, depression, work issues, writers block...it really sucks when it's all mixed together. But I finally got enough written to be a proper update. It's probably going to be really slow, but it will pick up in the next chapter.**

**So here it is...enjoy.**

_...Chapter Twenty..._

_...Natural..._

A single beam of light stretched through the black out curtains making its way up to fall across the figures on the bed, it's objective to wake the sleeping girl.

Feeling the warmth of the sun Becca wiped a hand over her face before slowly opening her eyes, seeing the harsh light directly before her she pinched her eyes shut in pain turning on her side shielding them, using her powers to close the curtains tightly. Blinking she tried again, this time the cool darkness of her room greeted her causing a smile to tilt her lips up. Closing her eyes she turned onto her other side, snuggling into the warmth radiating from the center of her bed falling back into slumber land.

Once she was settled an arm wrapped around her waist holding her close.

Feeling the weight and pressure against her, her eyes opened to find a face mere inches from hers. Shocked she pulled her head back to get a better look. Taking in the features a frown pulled at her lips, 'What? This can't be...' she broke off in thought as she blinked her eyes a few times trying to clear away the illusion before her. On the final time his figure was still there, sleeping peacefully next to her, 'I have to be dreaming,' she thought moving her hand and pinching the skin of her other hand, "Ow," she flinched, rubbing the sore area, 'ok so I'm not dreaming,' she thinks as she studies every feature on the face before her.

Slowly she reaches her hand forward touching the tips of two fingers to the flesh of his cheek, shock courses through her at the warmth beneath them. Placing her whole hand to his cheek she begins a slow caress marveling in the warmth seeping into the palm of her hand.

Feeling the slight pressure running over his cheek Chris' eyes open, he offers her a sleepy smile, "Good morning," he says softly.

Her eyes rake over his face in wonder, "I don't understand. How are you here?" she asks using the same tone not wanting to disrupt the moment. Her brows creased in confusion.

"Leo changed his mind," he stated simply.

"But...ho...why?" she asked.

He placed a hand over hers, "I have no idea," he offered,"When I went to find him, he and Piper were talking."

She blinked her eyes a few times thinking, 'Maybe our talk had something to do with it,' going over the conversation she had had with the Elder in her mind.

Chris knew that look on her face, the one telling him that she was deep in thought about something. Wrapping his fingers around her hand he gave it a gentle squeeze to draw her attention, once he had it he told her, "Don't worry about it."

"But he's not going to give up that easily Chris. He has to have something else planned," she said worriedly.

He sighed, "I don't doubt that, but right now I'm safe. It'll take him a while to come up with something else. So we'll worry about it when he does. Right now I'm just glad that I'm still here, powers intact, with you."

Becca's lips twitched up a bit though the issue still weighed on her mind, "Me too," she said her worry lacing every word.

"Becca stop worrying about it," Chris stated pushing himself up onto his elbow to look at her, "It'll only get in the way of what we should be worrying about. The reason we're here," he reasoned.

Closing her eyes she sighed, "I know, but I can't help it. Just thinking of what..." her eyes shot open feeling something press against her lips to silence her.

He offered an apologetic smile, "Just put it out of your mind. Don't think about it. Think about...here and now. Think about this."

She gave a confused look before he leaned forward placing his lips on hers giving her a sweet, passionate kiss.

Several minutes passed before he finally pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, "Please," he asked.

"Alright," she agreed with a smile, "I'm so glad he changed his mind."

Chris nodded in agreement, "That makes two of us." he smiled.

A yawn split her lips, "Are you hungry?" she asked wiping at her eyes.

Pushing a stray hair from her face, he nodded, "Yeah, but first I want to get a shower."

"Oh, well your welcome to use one of the three I have," she chuckled, "though mine is the only one stocked.I think I might even have a pair of pants that you could wear."

At this he raised a brow, "uh...I..."

"No, no. They're not mine, they belong to Tim," she explained, "They're huge on me, but you two are about the same size so there wouldn't be a problem of them fitting you."

"Why do you have his pants?" he asked curiously, amusement shining in his eyes.

"They're lounge pants and they're very comfortable, so naturally I stole them," she smiled wickedly.

He chuckled, "And does he know you did?"

Becca shrugged, "He's the one that left them at my apartment..." she paused, "I even brought one of his shirts with me as well."

He gave her a funny look.

"What? I brought them as a reminder, in case I got homesick," she admitted sliding out of bed to grab the clothes from her dresser, "Here ya go," she tossed them on the bed, "Oo, um I don't really have any..." she broke off in thought then picked back up about a second later, "but i could wash the ones you have on if you'd like."

Chris chuckled, "It's alright I can go grab some from my things at the club," he assured her.

Her brows knit together, "At the club?" she asked, he nodded. "What do you mean by that?"

"That's where I stay, in that other back room with the couch," he told her.

"You're the one? I thought you were staying at the manor?" she asked.

He shook his head, "They don't trust me enough to stay there, not yet at least."

Her mind automatically set to work, "That's it you're staying here. I have plenty of rooms, I will not let you stay...why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked.

He shrugged, "It never came up." Surprised by her sudden attitude.

"Go get all your things and bring them here," he was about to protest but she cut him off, "I wont take no for an answer. I have plenty of room here." With that she turned from him marching over to the dresser and pulling out her things to grab a quick shower and waltzed into the bathroom nearly slamming the door shut behind her.

Chris sat watching her the whole time and flinched a bit when the bathroom door slammed behind her. He shook his head pulling on his shoes as he stood orbing to the back room of the club to gather his things.

Placing her clean clothes on the counter of the sink Becca turned twisting the faucets adjusting the water temperature before flipping on the shower. Stripping down she climbed in under the spray of water letting it soak her long red locks and sooth her ragging mind. 'I can't believe they've been making him stay...grr...what the hell are they thinking?' she paused mid thought as her actions caught up with her, 'wait a second...what the hell are they...what the hell am _**I**_ thinking? I just told him he could stay here,' she realized, 'And I only have one bed, SHIT! Why didn't that thought cross me before?'

"Why does it matter, he shared your bed last night?" the voice announced.

Becca's eyes widened, 'But last night I thought he was an illusion formed from my tired state. He was suppose to have been gone."

"But it's not the first time you've shared a bed with him, there was that time back at Ash's hideout. In the officers quarters remember?" it pointed out.

She nodded, "Yes, but that was different we didn't have a choice!"

"You had a choice, you were just too preoccupied to really act on it," it retorted.

Releasing a sigh, 'You're right. I don't know, maybe I should just ask him?' she thought.

The voice chuckled, "That's going to be an interesting conversation, good luck with that."

'You know you're not very helpful,' she huffed annoyed.

"Look, it's really not that big of a deal. Just go with it, you'll be fine," it said before disappearing.

Heaving another sigh Becca stepped out wrapping her fluffy black towel around her slender figure, 'I guess it's the only thing I can do. I've already told him he could stay.' she thought looking at her reflection in the mirror. Taking a deep breath she dried and dressed herself then stepped out into her bedroom. "hm, what should we have for breakfast?" she wondered aloud crossing the bedroom floor to the hallway.

Orbing into the back room of the club Chris quickly set to work throwing stuff into the only bag he had. Making a quick once over to make sure that he had everything he pulled the bag onto his shoulder before orbing into the upstairs hallway of her house.

Focused on her thoughts she wasn't paying attention and come to a stop when her body walked into a squishy wall.

"Careful," Chris laughed as she nearly stumbled back, he held onto her shoulders so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Chris? When did you get...wait, that didn't take very long," she said her gaze falling to the single bag resting on the floor at his feet, "Is that all you have?" she asked lifting her gaze back to his.

"Yeah, when I came back I didn't really bring much with me and a lot of the stuff that I did bring was ruined by demon blood or potion explosions," he said lifting a hand to scratch his head.

A mischievous smirk formed on her lips as she nodded in thought, 'Then we'll definitely be taking a day to go shopping, and soon,' she noted.

"What are you..." before he could finish she broke in.

"Nothing, you go get a shower and I'll go fix breakfast," she stated happily patting him on the chest before moving around him going downstairs.

Chris watched her as she walked away, a bit worried by that scheming look she had in her eyes. With a shrug he lifted the bag placing it on the chair in the corner before digging through to find some clean stuff to go along with the clothes she'd given him. Clothes in hand he headed into the bathroom to grab a shower.

Down in the kitchen Becca dug through the fridge to try and find something for breakfast. Pushing aside the milk she decided on BLT's with a side of hashbrowns and grabbed the things she would need. She only hoped he didn't mind a BLT for breakfast as she set to work preparing the first meal of the day.

By the time she had finished and had set the table she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to grab the juice and food from the counter then turned placing them on the table. When she straightened up she saw Chris walk into the room, "Breakfast is served," she said waving her hand over the dishes below.

He turned his gaze to the table taking in the food she had prepared. A smile formed on his lips, moving forward he went to her and gave her a peck on the lips, "This looks great," he stepped back pulling out her chair for her, "Did you get the idea for this from your research?" he asked walking around to take his seat across from her.

Questioning eyes met his, "Idea from my research?" she asked totally confused.

"The breakfast choice? A BLT and some hash browns. Did your research tell you that it was my favorite?" he asked watching her his smile still in place.

Becca raised a brow, "Wait you're saying that this," she waved her hand over the table between them, "is your ideal breakfast?" she asked hardly believing this news. He had to be joking.

Chris nodded, "Yes, I love it."

"You're kidding," she stated taking the bowl of shredded potatoes and dumping some on her plate before handing the bowl to him.

"No, I'm serious. I...wait so you didn't know?" he asked after dumping the second spoonful of the hash browns.

"I had no clue. I was actually worried that you'd think it wasn't a proper breakfast," she admitted taking one of the fresh BLT's from the pile between them.

At this he laughed, "Then what made you decide on this?" he asked taking up his own sandwich.

She shrugged, "I just had this craving for a BLT and thought hash browns are quick and easy," she smiled uncapping the ranch dressing to pour over her potatoes.

"Well then I guess I just got lucky," he chuckled taking a bit of his BLT.

Becca laughed, "You mean I got lucky."

He shook his head, before thinking about it, "Actually," he chuckled, "I guess we both did. I got my favorite breakfast..."

"And I learned something new about you," she added placing the cap back on the dressing.

"Huh, well I thought it would be that I considered it a proper breakfast, but yeah that works too," he laughed.

Becca smiled before taking a bite of her BLT savoring the taste of the bacon, "mm...bacon!" she said earning a snort from Chris, "What?" she asked wiping the tomato juice from her face.

"You just sounded a bit like Homer Simpson," he explained.

"Oh," she thought before shrugging, "So..what happened with that demon yesterday?" she asked changing the subject.

Chris froze mid-bite, 'Shit! I was hoping she wouldn't bring this up,' he thought before taking the bite of his sandwhich.

She waited patiently as he chewed, taking extreme note to the fact that he'd frozen at the mention of the demon. Once he was finished she gave him her questioning look, "Well?"

"They vanquished him," he told her.

"Well I figured that when you came back for that brief time last night," she stated taking a spoonful of her hash browns into her mouth. As she chewed waiting she noticed that he kept his gaze fixed on the table before him, his brows creasing in thought, swallowing, "Come on, I want to know everything. I haven't been able to vanquish a demon in...since I got here, I miss being in the action."

He finally raised his gaze to meet hers, the look in her eyes was pleading and he found that he couldn't refuse. With a sigh he launched into the story starting with his orbing out to help Piper. As he spun his tale of trying to out smart the demon, trick him into helping him only to have it backfire in his face and having the sisters turn up after the ordeal and calling Leo in to save the day, Becca sat calmly in her seat taking every word of it in all while eating her breakfast. That calm demeanor worried him, there was no telling what was going through her mind and it was driving him nuts that she was keeping those thoughts to herself. Near the end he slowed his words and took a deep breath letting her know that he was finished. His eyes fixed on her waiting for any reaction.

Having listened to the whole story Becca ran over her thoughts organizing them before she ended up snapping at him. She had decided that she wanted to cut back on such reaction b/c they only slowed down the process of looking for Wyatt's attacker. She lifted her hands from her lap placing them on the table before her, "Well.." she began, "I'm guessing that the sisters aren't the only ones to learn a lesson from all this?"

This confused him, 'She's not fussing?' he thought worry turning to slight fear. "What do you mean?" he asked totally confused.

"Did you not learn a lesson as well? No matter what, enlisting the help of a demon is _always_ a bad idea, especially one who feeds off desires. You should have known better than to try to fool him Chris..." she paused watching him, "I want to know, was it worth it?" she asked.

Silence fell between them as he contemplated her words.

Tired of waiting she pressed on, "I don't think it was. Despite everything turning out alright in the end and the girls learning their lesson...you nearly lost your life..." another pause, followed by a sigh, "I know you were frustrated with them for their lack of responsibility but that's not worth risking your life for, not when you have someone that's willing to help you. Someone that just happens to be a witch and, a pretty damn good one I might add, that knows ways of getting people to listen to her and do as she asks. You're not the only one who knows how to manipulate people," she pointed out, "I don't like doing it, but sometimes it has to be done. Just do me a favor...please?" she stopped and waited for his answer.

Gulping silently, "What is it?" he asked placing his hands on the table, pushing aside his empty plate.

Lifting a hand she reached forward placing it on his, "Next time, come to me and ask me for help. Or at the very least ask me what I think you should do. If I can't help physically I can help by giving you advice. I don't want to have to end up here alone b/c you did something incredibly stupid and got yourself killed."

Inhaling deeply Chris nodded consenting to her words, "Alright."

"Thank you," she said with a sad smile, a vision of him lying on the cave floor blood pooling from the wound of the arrow in his abdomen surfed in her mind. Her eyes flickered to the spot she figured had been the inflicted area, a prickly feeling was felt behind her eyes.

"Becca?" he states worriedly before her eyes traveled down to his stomach, he follows her gaze then shoots his eyes back to hers seeing them glistening on the verge of letting loose a flood of tears. Leaning forward over the table he placed his free hand on her cheek and leaned in quickly giving her slow gentle kiss.

A knock sounded at the door interrupting the couple.

Pulling back she smiled at him, her tears firmly locked away, "I should get that," she stated pushing out her chair, standing and heading for the door.

Chris leaned back to his side of the table listening to the voice in his head, "Hey, I'll be back they're calling me." Orbing out shortly after.

She turned giving him a nod before taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart and pulling the door open, surprised to find Piper standing before her, "Hey Piper, what's up?"

"I hate to ask you this but I need a _huge_ favor," she states watching her.

"Sure, what is it?" Becca asked immediately.

Slightly nervous about this Piper bit her lip before admitting, "Wyatt needs a babysitter. I have a doctor's appointment that I'd completely forgotten about, then I have to leave there and go straight to the club for my shift tonight. I know it's your day off and that you've probably got plans but..."

Becca waved her hand, "Whoa whoa...it's ok. I'll be glad to watch him for you. It's no big deal. I didn't really have plans today anyways," she stated which was technically true. She hadn't even thought about how she was going to spend her day off.

"Really? I mean I'll pay you for watching him and..." the sister rambled.

A smile formed, "Really Piper, it's fine. You don't have to pay me. I make enough working at that club. Really, I don't mind," she assured her, earning a relieved smile from her boss, "So where is the little guy?" she asked when she noticed he wasn't with her.

"Oh he's at the house Leo agreed to watch him long enough for me to come ask you," she stated leading the way back across the street to the manor.

Quickly closing her door she followed the eldest Charmed One to the manor to collect the boy. Walking in they went straight through the foyer heading for the kitchen.

Leo sat in the counter feeding his son.

She sent a smile to the Elder, greeting him.

At this the Elder smiled back before giving her a certain look.

With a nod she realized that it had indeed been their talk that had spared Chris. Removing her gaze from the Elder to Piper moving about the kitchen rambling as she tried to gather the things she would need to watch the boy. She's vaguely aware of Leo's departure, only taking in the notice of the blue and white lights glimmering to her left.

"Alright, I think I have everything. Diapers, wipes, bottle, formula, a few toys, everything should be in the bag," she explained handing her the bag and then Wyatt. "Goodbye baby, mommy's going to miss you," she said leaning in kissing her sons cheek, "Thank you again," directing that toward Becca.

"Not a problem, I hope everything goes well," Becca stated heading through the manor toward the door. Piper waved once before running up the stairs and disappearing into her room. Turning her attention to Wyatt, "Well, I guess we'll have to show ourselves out then wont we?" she asked pulling the door open and going through.

Wyatt watches her in awe, having only seen this strange person a few times.

Entering the house she set him and his toys on the floor, before placing his bag on the counter, then taking a seat so that she could watch him.

After a while Wyatt looked over seeing her watching him, smiling he used his powers to throw at toy at her.

"Hey you. What was that for?" she asked looking at him. Wyatt giggled as he looked at her. "Oh, you think it's funny do you?" she asked playfully as she stood and went to sit next to him on the floor and started tickling him.

He giggled and squirmed trying to get away from her, a few minutes later she stopped and set him back on the floor then picked up a toy and started playing with him.

Nearly an hour later he started getting fussy, so she took him in her arms and fixed him a bottle then sat down in the rocking chair to rock him to sleep. It wasn't long before he was sleeping peacefully.

Seeing that he was asleep she slowly stood as to not wake him, and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Removing her shoes she slid onto the bed, Wyatt still cradled in her arms and lays down with him. With a yawn she closed her eyes drifting into a light doze.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

_Halliwell Manor_

Chris orbed in, "Piper?" he called waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one he set off around the manor to find her. She was no where to be found. 'This is weird,' he thought stepping into the living room and looking around, 'No one is here. This is where she called me from, I wonder where she is...' he paused in thought. "Maybe Becca knows where she is," he thought aloud instantly orbing out of the manor and into her living room. His eyes swept the room finding it empty, save for the few toys scattered across the floor, "What the hell?" he wondered before orbing up to the hallway just outside her bedroom door.

With a light knock, "Becca?" he called wrapping his hand around the handle and squeezing, pushing the door open a bit. Praying silently to himself that she would be decent, "Becca?" he called again as the door swung open further.

Once again he did a sweep with his eyes, finding her lying on the bed holding something, stepping closer he realized that it was Wyatt. He tilted his head in confusion wondering what she was doing with Wyatt. As he continued his surveying a smile spread across his face as a thought passed through his mind, 'She would make a great mother.' Thought completed his eyes widened in shock at it, hardly believing it had crossed his mind. Looking back at the two sleeping he couldn't help deny it to be a true statement though, she would make a great mother.

Not wanting to disturb them he walked over taking a seat in the corner chair, watching over them as they slept.

Becca stirred slightly sensing someone else in the room. Her eyes opened and instantly started scanning the room for the intruder, her gaze landing on a dark figure sitting in her chair. She stares a moment trying to take in the person and felt oddly safe rather then frightened, "Chris?" she called softly so as to not wake the sleeping babe in her arms, "Is that you?"

The figure rose from the chair and moved toward her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Yeah," he whispered softly.

"How long have you been here?" she asked sliding up a bit in the bed, carefully removing Wyatt's head from her arm.

"Not too long," he told her his eyes fixed on her movements.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she asked slipping over to sit next to him on the edge.

"I figured after watching him you would need your rest. He can be a handful," he admitted taking her hand in his, "Speaking of which why do you have him?"

"Piper had a doctor appointment to go to and everyone else was busy so she asked me if I would watch him, as you can see I couldn't refuse her," she said looking over at the sleeping boy.

Chris smiled watching her.

"Come on," she patted his hand in hers, "Let's go downstairs so we don't wake him," standing from the bed she pulled him with her. She turned and placed the pillows of her bed around him so that he wouldn't fall off. She shooed Chris out of the room taking hold of the door as they exited, taking one last look to make sure he was still resting she pulled the door to, leaving it slightly adjar in case he were to start crying. Moving away she bumped into Chris, "Sorry," she whispered not wanting to risk waking him. Her eyes lifted and met his to find him giving her a strange look coupled with a smile. She tilted her head to the side, "What?"

His hand reached forward taking hers again, "Nothing, just...you really seem like a natural, I mean with him." gesturing to Wyatt.

She shrugged, "Well I've done a lot of babysitting in my day, not to mention its pretty much an instinct for a woman, ya know?" she paused thinking, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Uh,it's nearly two I think," he said not really sure. He'd never really been one to wear a watch, it got in the way when trying to vanquish a demon.

"Huh, then that's why I'm hungry. Come on, what do you want for lunch?" she asked leading the way downstairs to the kitchen.

"It doesn't really matter to me," he answered following her downstairs and into the kitchen.

"hmm...then I'll just put a pizza into the oven, I don't really feel like fixing anything from scratch," she answered releasing his hand and moving to the freezer grabbing a pizza sticking it in the oven.

_20 minutes later,_

She found herself pulling the steaming pie of deliciousness from the oven placing it on the table between them as they continued their discussion on possible demons that are a threat to Wyatt. After scarfing down three slices the cries of baby Wyatt float down interrupting their intense discussion.

"Excuse me," Becca said standing before running upstairs two at a time to collect the crying child. Pushing the door open to her room, "Shh...it's alright sweetie." going to the bed picking him placing him on her hip, "you can come down and have lunch with Chris and I, maybe you'll be able to help us figure out who it is that's after you, huh?" she smiled sweetly at him wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Won't that be fun?" she asked making her way back down to the kitchen.

Hearing footsteps Chris turned watching her as she walked into the kitchen, going to the fridge, "What was wrong with him?" he asked as she grabbed a bottle from inside closing the door to take a seat back at the table.

"I think he was just scared, waking up in a new unfamiliar place is terrifying," she explained holding the bottle to Wyatt's lips, "don't you think?" she asked turning to glance at Chris with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess," he smiled back watching her with the bite-sized version of his older brother.

Sure that he was holding his own bottle she turned to finish her lunch, though keeping a close eye on Wyatt, entertaining him by pulling ridiculous faces after taking bites of her food. Smiling as he gurgled happily around the bottle.

Chris smiled as he continued watching her pushing aside his empty plate.

Minutes passed before it started to bother her, turning her gaze to Chris, "What is it?" she asked thinking something was wrong for him to be staring at her.

"Nothing...your just really good with him. He doesn't normally like strange people to watch him, but he seems perfectly content with you," he states.

"Well he has seen me a few times so I'm not a complete stranger..and besides no matter how stubborn the baby I can get them to do anything." she shrugs, "Children just naturally like me for some strange reason. I still haven't figured out why though."

"Maybe it's because they can sense that you're a good person. Kind, caring, and really pretty?" he smirks.

Becca looked to him and blushed, "I doubt it's that. but maybe you're right, maybe they can sense those things from me." her gaze falls to Wyatt who is still smiling up at her. "I'm going to do whatever it takes little one, to keep you from becoming a monster. You have my word." she promised.

From across the table Chris smiled a little, "That goes double for me."

"Right, we're going to keep you on the side of light. No matter what it takes," she said leaning down kissing his forehead. Turning to Chris she smiled, "Alright, I need to do the dishes, can you watch him for me?"

A frown pulled at his lips for a moment, but it quickly faded, "Sure."

Getting to her feet Becca walked into the living room placing Wyatt down with his toys, turning she found Chris standing behind her, "It'll only take a few minutes." With a smile she walked around him and into the kitchen.

Chris nodded then moved into the room and over to the chair watching the baby version of his brother playing with his blocks, listening closely to the sounds she was making in the kitchen as she cleaned up.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_10 minutes later_

Drying her hands on the dish towel, Becca walked into the living room. Chris was sitting in the chair on the other side of the room with an annoyed look on his face, staring at the young boy. "You don't like kids do you?" she asked chuckling, having seen that look on a number of guys faces before.

Hearing her voice he looks up, "It's not that I don't like them, I'm just not good with them. They don't like me. Especially him," he said pointing to the blond playing with his blocks.

Placing the towel on the counter she walks further into the room, "Now I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure he just hasn't gotten to know you enough to trust you near him, he's probably heard the way his mom and aunts speak of you and that makes him catious. Which he has every right to be, don't you think?"

Chris shrugs, "I guess...but he not that way with you and he's known me longer."

"Chris, I'm a woman. Little boys his age like to flirt and act cute so they can get attention," she smiled walking over and sitting down with baby Wyatt to help him with his block castle. "Isn't that right Wy?" she asked.

Wyatt looked to her and smiled big, giggling a little as she stacked two blocks on top of his. The two continue to build onto his small fortress for a few minutes, with Chris watching from the sidelines.

"Why don't you come join us?" she asked looking up from her part of the castle.

"I'm fine," he said shaking his head.

Becca gave him a flat look, "Oh come on, it isn't that bad. who knows you might actually have a little fun," she smiled.

Once again the whitelighter shook his head.

With a frown Becca leaned down to Wyatt whispering to him, both giggling slightly in complete silliness.

Chris raised a brow, curious as to what she had said to the boy. A few minutes later he got his answer by way of a block being thrown in his direction, hitting him in the chest, "hey!"

Wyatt giggled happily at the reaction, Becca smirked inwardly as another was shot hitting the young whitelighter again.

"Wyatt stop it," Chris scolded lightly,earning another giggle from the boy. Another block was seen flying across the room hiting him in the arm. Chris watched as Wyatt giggled and clapped at the flying cubes, that's when he realized it, "Becca! You're doing that aren't you?"

She turned her gaze to him from her little tower, "Why I have no clue what you're talking about." Her attempts at fighting back a smile failed.

Chris' hand shot up to stop another block that had been directed at him, he shook his head laughing lightly, "alright, alright, I'll come join you."

She smiled fully, "Good, it's about time. Our east wall needs a tower, isn't that right Wy?" she asked earning more clapping from the small boy.

Moving from the chair Chris walked over taking a seat with them on the floor, "You know, you're a really bad influence on him. I can't believe Piper let you watch him." he joked.

Becca shrugged, "Actually this little weasel did that to me earlier b/c I wouldn't play with him. She technically he's the bad influence."

With a chuckle Chris picked up a few blocks adding on to the walls of the fortress, talking with Wyatt as he worked.

From her spot Becca watched the two smiling...'it's just like a happily little family' she thinks taking in the scene. A moment later she freezes in thought, going over what had went through her head, a blush crept it's way up to her cheeks. She turned her focus back to the castle wall before her. Hoping with everything that Chris wouldn't notice, which luckily for her he was too busy showing Wyatt the proper way to stack the blocks so that they didn't fall over. Glancing over she smiles, 'despite what he thinks, he's not that bad with children himself...he'd make a great father one day.'

**ok, so i'll end it here. it's probably shorter than my previous entries but I know you've guys have been waiting for this chapter for a while. I'm sorry if it isn't up to the standards I normally have for the others but I've been struggling with a few things and then having work and assignments piled up on top of it...it's hard to really focus straight. But the next chapter should pick the story back up to it's normal bar..despite the lower standard this chapter is actually kinda important so..yeah. hope you enjoyed it and again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. **

**Thank you all for being so patient with me and a BIG HUMONGOUS Thank you to reviewer Dan for emailing me today about this story. I hadn't realized it'd been so long since my last update so I had to force myself to sit down and focus on this. You should all seriously thank Dan! lol.**

**Replies: **

_**lizardmomma:**__** haha yes, I always wondered that too. So naturally when writing that part I had to fill in what I thought had happened...or at least what happened in my story. ^_^ I did too, though I have to say it wasn't put in there intentionally. I hadn't even thought of adding that, it just wrote itself into the story. Crazy how that happens. **_

_**Firepony16:**__** I'm glad you liked it. Yes...lol. I'm definitely sure that Curtis will get what's coming to him. Thank you for your input on the Chi and Tim thing. sorry for the late update. hope it's to your liking though. ^_^**_

_**Dan:**__** Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for drawing my attention to the overly late update. I truly hadn't realized it'd been that long since my last one. I would also like to thank you for your very kind first review. I'm so glad you like my story and am truly flattered by your words. You don't have to worry, the whiny Chris annoys me too I'm doing my best to avoid that characteristic in my Chris. (though the closet I think I've been was when he was in Japan being tortured, but I think it was fitting there, considering the situation that he and Becca where in, wouldn't you agree?) I'm also a fan of anime's that why I had to throw in something to do with japan. I find the culture and way of living fascinating. **_

_**BlackRosetheVampire:**__** So tell me, was her reaction expected? No worries I've decided to put a bit about the future in the next chapter. It may not be much but it will lead to what is going to happen in the following chapter. thank you for your kind review and I'll double check the last chapter for those 'missing words'. It's very possible that I missed some things. My mind is a scattered mess as of late. **_

**Once again thank you all for your patience and kinda reviews. For those who read this and don't review thank you for reading my story. It really means a lot to me. take care everyone. I will do my best to have the next chapter up for you ASAP!! I promise.**

**Guten nacht**

**~SJ**


	25. Anything but ordinary

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. Took a while to get this one going, but I got it. Just hope it's good, I think it's ok...much better than the previous chapter...let me know what you guys think, leave a review. Anyways...on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or it's characters. **_

_...Chapter Twenty-One..._

_...Anything but ordinary..._

A knock sounded at the door drawing the attention of the two adults seated on the floor.

"I'll get it," Becca said standing and moving to open the door. "Hi Paige, come in." Stepping aside she allowed the youngest Charmed sister to enter her home.

"Hey Becca, has he given you any trouble today?" she asked walking over to her small nephew who had instantly held his hands up wanting her to lift him. Complying to his wishes she lifted him into her arms.

"No, not at all. He's been a perfect little gentleman," Becca told her walking over pulling a silly face for Wyatt's amusement, "So I guess you're here to take him home then?" she asked looking to the witchlighter beside her.

Paige gave a slight nod, "Yeah, Piper asked me to watch him so you could enjoy the rest of your day off."

"But I don't mind watching him. I didn't have anything else planned anyways," she shrugged walking around gathering up the toys putting them into his bag.

"Maybe, but honey..Piper's right. You work yourself too much. You need some time off," she said bouncing her nephew on her hip, "You're still young you should go out and have fun."

Chris stood from the floor stretching out his back thinking, 'It's like deja vu'.

Paige paused for a moment, "Whoa...deja vu." Her gaze traveled to the young whitelighter across from them for a moment.

Shaking her head, "Did you and Piper ever think that for me fun doesn't involve going out? I'm the type that prefers to curl up on the couch with a good book," she smiled gathering the rest of Wyatt's things.

Her gaze went back to the girl, "Oh come on, there's got to be a wild side to you. There has to be a part of you that likes to party," Paige encouraged, "You could go clubbing, dance..find you a nice guy and bring him back here..."

Immediately Chris turned to his youngest aunt and glared at her, though the young woman didn't notice the expression.

With a light laugh Becca turned handing her the baby bag, "I'm sorry, but no. I mean well, yeah I have a small wild side but it defnitely doesn't involve bringing a strange guy I met at a club back to my house. Even my wild side is reasonable and tamed. Sure I might dance with a guy and talk, but nothing more. Especially not on the first date," she smiled.

Hearing this Chris' gaze softened and a slight smirk came to his lips. He turned settling himself on the chair in the corner.

Paige studied her a moment, "Honey, you are far to innocent. By your age I.."

"Was doing things that shouldn't be discussed in the presence of a minor," Becca broke in gesturing to Wyatt, "He understands more than you realize." She shrugs, "And so what if I'm innocent," smiles, "that's not a bad thing. Is it Chris?" She turns her gaze to him.

Paige also looked in the direction of the whitelighter sitting in the chair. Her brows creasing slightly, vaguely wondering why he was there in the first place.

Giving a shrug, "No, I wouldn't say it's a bad thing. I think it's kinda cool, not many girls these days have as strong of morals as you do. It's very refreshing."

The youngest sister raised her brow in question, surprised by his answer. She couldn't believe Chris actually thought like that. She was sure he'd be the player type, shrugging she turned her gaze to her baby nephew in her arms, 'Guess you can't judge a book buy it's cover'. "Alright honey, you ready to go home with Aunty Paige?" she asked the small boy.

Wyatt looked to Becca and waved smiling.

"Awe, he likes you," Paige exclaims somewhat surprised, "It's so weird he's normally never like this with new babysitters. I guess your innocence pays off. Thanks for watching him, Piper said she'd pay you for it when she gets home."

"I told her she doesn't have to pay me, I didn't mind watching him," Becca protested again.

"Ah, but honey the thing you gotta learn about Piper is that she is very stubborn, so I'd just take it," Paige suggested walking toward the door pulling it open, "You could always donate it to a good cause or something."

"Yeah, I guess," she nodded, 'Or I could put it toward buying new clothes for the needy whitelighter' she thought glancing toward Chris, 'he is her son after all.'

"Thanks again for watching him," Paige said standing in the doorway getting ready to leave, "I'll talk to you two later. Have a good rest of your day off. Chris make this girl do something, other than sit around the house reading books. Oh wait, look who I'm talking to..." she rolled her eyes and left, "you two have fun." closing the door behind her.

Once the door was shut completely Becca burst out laughing, "That's kinda funny."

Chris' brow rose, "Oh yeah, like you not bringing a guy home after the first date?" he asked bringing up their first encounter with him having carried her home.

"Hey! I didn't exactly have a choice that night, I was out of it and couldn't make it home alone," she protested walking toward him.

Getting to his feet he walked toward her closing the distance between them faster, "You still brought a strange guy home with you that night, or rather he brought you home."

With a smile she shook her head, "But you're wrong. He was no stranger and I most certainly wouldn't call that a date. Seeing as how I was hanging out with a friend talking and got drunk off my ass and you had to bring me home." She stopped a few feet from him.

"Hmm...so then would you be willing to do something tonight that would be considered as a first date?" he asked taking that final step.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked crossing her arms comfortably over her chest smiling up at him.

"Exactly as Paige suggested, I say we hit the club," he states placing his hands on her waist pulling her to him, "You're always working and never really get to enjoy the experience of P3 to the fullest. I say we go and have fun."

Taking a moment to think she nods, "Alright, lets do it. We both deserve some time off and maybe the girls will finally lay off of you about working to hard."

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_P3 an hour and a half later,_

"No seriously, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life," Becca exclaimed as Chris laughed at her story.

Taking a breath he looked at her, "You're honestly telling me that out of your entire life, you're most embarrassing moment was when you tripped over a wibble wobble after having drawn first to play the Nintendo game?"

Becca nodded honestly, "Yes, my grandmother always made us draw numbers to see who would play first and I'd drawn number one so I started jumping up and down excitedly and tripped over the blasted thing then fell into the seat. It was the worst day of my life!"

Chris laughed, "But you said you were only what...8 or 9? How can that be more embarrassing than anything else?"

"I don't know, it just was. When I got older I didn't really care about that sort of thing. I didn't really get embarrassed easily after that," she shrugged.

"Paige was right, you are too innocent," he said jokingly.

"Hey!" she smacked his arm, "There is nothing wrong with it, besides I'm not as innocent as you think. My friend Christina could vouch for me on that."

"Oh really now?" he asked raising a brow suggestively.

"Ugh! Not like that you pervert!" she smacked his arm again annoyed.

Chris grabbed her hands, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You don't have to get so violent," he smiled. "I meant what I said earlier. I find you're innocence refreshing. You're not like other girls, and that's one of the things I love most about you. You don't try to fit in, you have your own style and way of doing things. You're smart, kind, beautiful, and damn good at what you do." giving her a knowing look.

Becca smiled sweetly, "Thank you..." a smirk appeared on across her features, "But you haven't really seen my work."

Lifting a brow in confusion Chris stared at her.

Getting to her feet Becca tugged on his hands, "Come on, I'll show you."

"Where are we going?" he asked still confused.

"To the dance floor silly. So you can see me work," she smiled pulling on his hands, "Now come on."

"Oh no! Not me, I don't dance," he protested.

"Oh please I don't believe that," she gave him a flat look.

"I'm serious," he stated settling back against the couch in the VIP area, "I can't dance."

"Then I'll show you, after all I am a professional dance instructor," she said pulling at his hands again, "Now lets go!" she demanded.

"Nope," he protested trying to get her to let go of his hands.

Letting out a low growl she pulled on his hands, "Come on...why would you suggest we come here if you weren't going to dance? You know my profession and you know I'd want to dance, now come on!"

'shit, she has a point there,' he thought though still not wanting to give in. He hated dancing always had, "I didn't think you'd want to dance. I meant we should come here and just hang out and talk," he tried.

"We can do all that while we dance, now get up. No matter what you spit out you're not getting out of it," she told him, "You're going to dance with me or I'll go find some random hot guy to dance with." she smirked.

Chris gave her a narrowed glare, "You wouldn't.."

"Oh I would if it meant making you jealous enough to get up and dance with me," she stated bluntly, "I told you I'm not as innocent as you guys think I am. I'm very manipulative."

"I can see that," he stated still trying to think of a way out of it.

Releasing a sigh, she stopped tugging on his hands though still holding them, and gave him a pleading look, "Please Chris, it'll be fun."

'Damn it, that's not fair,' he thought with a grimace.

A new tune played through the speakers of the club, the beat of it enticing her to start a playful dance, smiling as she stepped her way around like a child playing a game, "Come on, you know you want to..."

Chris couldn't help to smile at her child like attitude and slowly found himself giving in...

"And seriously, you don't have to worry about looking stupid, I know how to lead a dance without people realizing its really me. I'm a pro remember? So come on," she smiled encouragingly.

With a sigh he stood, "Alright, alright. I'll dance," he said with a defeated smile.

"YAY!" she said jumping up and down, "Lets go," taking hold of one hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor just a few feet away from the DJ. She signaled to him with a smile and he nodded.

Chris looked between the two, "What was that?" he asked.

Becca turned with a smile, "Nothing to worry about, I promise you. Now take this hand and place it here," she said moving his hand to her waist, "and then I put this hand here" fixing her hand in his and holding it up, "Then I place this hand here" placing her free hand on his shoulder, "Then we dance."

"But it's a fast tempo," he told her.

Seconds later the fast beat song changed to a slow melody, "Not anymore," she smirked.

"You're a sneaky little person," he said matching his steps with hers easily in the proper pattern.

"Told ya," she smiled with a shrug, "You're doing very well."

Chris shrugged with a smirk, "I know how to dance Becca."

"But you said you couldn't," she protested.

"Only b/c I don't like it. I've always hated dancing," he admitted.

She gave him a confused look, "But how could you hate dancing?"

"Bad school memories for me," he told her.

"Oh, well we can stop if you want," she stated sadly, enjoying their dance.

Shaking his head, he smiled, "It's ok...it's not that bad. Besides you enjoy it."

"You don't have to do this to please me you know," she told him with a frown, "If you hate it you shouldn't do it."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Really Becca, it's fine. You were right, I shouldn't have suggested coming if I didn't expect to dance."

Offering a shrug, "If you're sure." she sighed a little sad.

Looking around to make sure they were well hidden from the prying eyes of the sisters at the bar, he used their joined hands to lift her chin to look at him before placing a soft kiss to her lips, "Cheer up, this is suppose to be our first date remember?" he whispered with a smile.

Becca lifted her gaze to meet his and smiled a little, "Alright, but as long as you're..." she was cut off by a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sure...Now, do you want to know my most embarrassing moment?" he asked his smile fading slightly.

She nodded curiously.

"One year for Wy's birthday, he wanted to have a dance party. Well mom agreed to it she and the aunts planned and prepared for it. All his friends were invited his entire class showed up at the house. They moved everything in the sunroom and the living room to the side to make room for everyone. For a while I watched them all mingling and talking, but no one was dancing. I was pretty young at the time so I went and asked aunt phoebe to dance with me to try and get the others dancing..."

"That's cute," she smiled.

He nodded and continued, "Well she was busy so mom said that she would, which I didn't mind it was my mom. The song started and we were slow dancing, very much like you and I are right now.."

She frowned figuring where this was going, "let me guess, the guys in Wy's class made fun of you for dancing with your mom?" she asked.

Again he nodded, "at first I just ignored them, then Wy joined in calling me a 'mama's boy' which lead to a chant from everyone of his friends."

Becca frowned more, "I see, that would scar you, especially at a young age like that...and he being your big brother, you looking up to him and all..." she thought for a moment as they continued to sway to the slow music, "But you wanna know something?"

"Shoot," he said curious.

She smirked, "If they could see you now I bet you they wouldn't be calling you no mama's boy."

He smirked in return, "No, they'd be picking their jaws up off the floor after taking one look at the beautiful creature that's standing here in my arms right now."

At the compliment she blushed a deep red.

Chris stared at her a minute taking in her glowing cheeks.

Feeling his eyes on her she was glad when the tempo of the music picked back up and she had an excuse to change the subject and lead him into a fast paced, non-sleazy, dance.

Amused he merely laughed and let her lead him into a few other dances as time went on, until they were both red faced and out of breath from laughing. To which he took the time to pull her off the dance floor and back to their secluded nook, so that they could relax and catch their breath.

Flopping down on the soft couch, Becca panted slightly, "haha, you didn't do half bad out there."

Laughing in response he answered, "Only b/c I had a good teacher."

A few minutes passed in which the two are silent trying to get their breathing back under control.

"Hey you two," Piper says appearing out of the crowd standing before them.

"Oh hey Piper," Becca says greeting her boss, "What's up?"

Chris looked to the Eldest sister, dread filling him, knowing that something was about to ruin their night.

Taking a quick glance around she turned back to Becca, "Demon," she says quickly, "I need you to do me another favor. I know it's your night off and all but my sisters and I really have to take care of this. We wont be gone long, I promise. I just need you to watch the bar until I can get back, Curtis can handle most of the stuff."

Hearing the bartender's name sent chills up and down Becca's spine causing her to cringe slightly, "Alright, sure, that's not a problem."

"I really hate to keep asking favors of you on your day off, it makes me feel so guilty," the eldest sister expressed honestly.

"I know, but you gotta do what you gotta do. And you need a substitute while you kick some ass," she smiled, "I don't mind." 'I only hate that Curtis is the only other bartender on duty tonight...ugh, just kill me now!' she pleaded inwardly.

"Chris, I really hate to do this since you're actually doing as we asked for once! But I think we're going to need your help with this one," Piper told him.

'I knew it,' he sighed inwardly, "Alright, no problem. What are we dealing with?"

"We'll need to consult the book," she said.

With a nod he stood.

"Thank you so much for this Becca, I'll make it up to you I promise," Piper swore, "I'll give you two days off and hire more people to help out."

Becca laughed, "You don't have to do that Piper. I don't mind helping really. You guys go and I'll go sit at the bar until he needs my help with something."

"Thank you," Piper said again before leading the way back to the office, Phoebe following closely behind her sister.

Chris stayed back for a few, "I'm really sorry about this. I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"It's alright Chris, it's a part of our lives. We can't control them," she smiled, "You go, I'll be here when you get back."

He frowned, "Be careful around him."

She smiled, "I will don't worry. just go."

With a nod he turned and followed after the sisters.

Releasing an annoyed sigh Becca made her way through the crowd to the bar taking a seat.

"Well what a surprise, I thought this was your night off?" Curtis asked moving around to talk with her.

"It is, I'm just sitting here until Piper gets back. She had an emergency at home and asked me to help out if it got to much for you," she retorted.

"Yeah, she mentioned that she had one come up. She didn't tell me that you would be helping me," he smiled.

Hiding her cringe, "Yes well, I'm only going to help you when you need it."

A few minutes passed, Curtis wiping out a glass. Becca sitting silently on her stool watching the dancing crowd.

"Hey could you watch the bar? I need to go back and get some more glasses," Curtis asked setting down the one he'd been cleaning.

"I guess," she said moving off her stool to walk around the bar as Curtis passed by her his hand rubbed against her thigh, sending him a glare he simply smiled.

"I'll be right back," he smiled walking out through the crowd to the back room.

Grinding her teeth together with a low growl she set to busying herself with wiping down the bar. 'I swear if that jerk touches me one more time I'm punching the hell out of him.' so lost in her murderous thoughts she didn't hear him come back and only realized it when a hand brushed against her rear. She waited until he set the glasses down on the counter then punched his arm glaring at him.

"What was that for?" he asked holding his now throbbing arm.

"You know what it was for," she snapped giving him a death glare.

At this he smiled, "Ah, you know you love it," he winked turning to set out the glasses.

"No I don't. I ha..." she was forced to break the sentence off as a customer came up ordering their drink. After fixing their order she went back around the bar to sit on the stool, sending death glares to the man behind it.

Time trickled by slowly as they waited for the sisters to come back. And the worst thing imaginable happened, the rush.

'Son of a...it figures it would come while they were gone,' Becca thought bitterly as she plastered a fake smile on her face for the demanding crowd ordering drink after drink. The smile was getting harder and harder to hold in place as every time Curtis passed her he'd brush against the lower part of her body. Until the crowd died down there was nothing she could, or rather would, do. Causing a scene was not her style.

Finally after what seemed like forever the crowd dispersed back out onto the floor. Immediately Becca turned to Curtis furiously she growled out, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Reaching out he pulled her to him, "Well honey, I could be the man of your dreams."

Giving a quick shake of her head, "There is no way in hell you would ever gain that title," she spoke harshly pushing him away from her, "Now leave me the hell alone." With that she stalked through the bar opening and toward the back room to wait on the sisters.

Seeing the crowd was busy dancing and carrying on, Curtis asked one of the regulars to keep an eye on the bar long enough for him to go grab something. He set off following Becca, catching up to her he reached out a hand and grabbed her rear and then her arm pulling her into the back room.

"What the hell, let me go Curtis," she said punching him as hard as she could with her free arm sending him stumbling back away from her, "You sick bastard." With her new free hand she laid another swift punch to his chest. She turned to leave the room but he grabbed her hand spinning her around pinning her to the wall smirking at her. "Let me go! Now!" she ordered trying to struggle free.

Leaning in he whispered in her ear.

"Piss off!!" she spat back at him, earning a sick smile from the maniac before her.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

"Thanks for coming to help us Chris," Piper said as they appeared in the office.

"Don't mention it," he said opening the door and stepping out, immediately seeing Curtis grab Becca and then pull her through the door to the back room. 'Shit!' Without a word to Piper he sprinted to the store room.

Piper watched in confusion as he took off without a word. 'What's eating him?' she wondered. Shrugging she turned fixing the pile of papers on her desk.

Chris' gaze instantly landed on the pair, his eyes blazed furiously seeing the guy pinning Becca to the wall with a sick smile on his face. Storming over, he pushed the bartender away from her sending him stumbling to the side. Completeing a quick once over to make sure she was alright he turned his gaze to the bastard before him.

Caught off guard by the boys sudden appearance Curtis stared at him for a second, "What the hell? You shouldn't be back here kid," he spoke angrily.

"And you shouldn't touch her," Chris retorted angrily.

Stepping away from the wall she pulled at her shirt fixing it, unintentionally putting herself between the dueling men.

"Get out of here brat," Curtis spoke moveing forward placing his hand on Becca's shoulder, causing her to jump as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Furious she struggled pulling at his hand trying to pry his arm away from her, "Get your hands off of me, damnit!" she demanded.

Taking a step forward, "You heard her, let her go." Chris warned.

"Or what? You gonna teach me a lesson?" the bartender mocked, wrapping his arm tighter.

Growling in frustration Becca slammed her foot down onto the mans foot, then threw her head back ramming it into his nose. Effectively causing him to release her, she turned facing him as he held a hand over his nose, "I warned you."

Chris crossed his arms smirking at the pained bartender.

With a glare he removed his hand from his face and spit out blood that had pooled into his mouth, "You little bitch!" without warning he stepped forward backhanding her across the cheek, splitting her lip then shoved her into a shelf housing a few extra glasses.

On impact a wave of pain coursed through her as the broken glass sliced her arm open as she fell. Her eyes flickered to her arm quickly then back in time to see Chris' fist slam into Curtis' face sending him stumbling back a few steps before tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground.

Man down, Chris turned kneeling next to her, helping her up taking in the injury. Giving her a worried look.

Becca smiled, "I'll be fine," she said standing with him.

"But you're..." he began.

"Look out!" she called eyes widening as Curtis launched himself at the whitelighters back. Shoving Chris aside she landed a kick to the mans chest, giving him a swift punch to the nose with her injured arm forcing him back. Pain shot through her arm, she tucked it to her chest gritting her teeth watching the creep closely.

Again Chris stepped forward pushing the guy to the ground, standing over him furious.

Having nothing else to do, Curtis lashed out sending a kick to Chris' shin bringing him to his knees, which he soon realized was a mistake as the boy grabbed his shirt in his fist and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"CHRIS! What the hell are you doing?" Piper yelled walking into the room to find the two fighting on the floor, not having witnessed the previous offenses.

Giving the bastard one final hit Chris stood leaving the man bloody and groaning in pain on the floor. Flexing his sore hand he turned to look at the eldest sister as she moved further into the room.

"What the hell happened in here? Why were you attacking my bartender?" she demanded.

With a shrug Chris turned moving to Becca's side looking her over.

A slight smile crossed her face at his worried expression, her gaze traveled to Piper, "He was defending me," she answered for him. Hissing as Chris placed his hand on her arm, "Curtis grabbed me, I retaliated and got hurt, so Chris stepped in."

Piper turned taking in the state to which Becca was in, a frown forming on her lips, "Curtis did what?" she asked wanting to make sure she'd heard correctly. Shifting her gaze to the bloody bartender on the floor.

Becca nodded, "Curtis grabbed me. He's been harassing me all night, making snide comments, touching me, and flirting with me. Its all on the security tapes." She winced and cringed as he touched her arm again.

"Sorry," he apologized softly giving her a sad look.

She offered him a smile, shaking her head dismissively, "Don't be." Her gaze moved to Piper watching her glare and mutter under her breath at the man on the floor.

Sighing the eldest sister walked over picking up the first aid kit, "Hey Chris, here," when he turned she tossed it to him, "take care of her while I call Darryl."

Chris nodded opening the first aid kit as he set it on the shelf next to them, taking out the things he would need to bandage the wound.

"You seem to know what you're doing," she smiled watching him.

Offering a small smirk, "I've had my fair share of dealing with this sort of thing."

"Maniac's attacking the ones you love?" she asked softly.

"Something like that," he answered, smiling a little at her. Turning his gaze to the cut he grimaced, then flicked his gaze back to hers, "I'm afraid this is going to hurt."

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, "Just do it," she instructed preparing herself for the pain. Keeping her eyes closed tight as he pulled shard after shard of glass from her arm.

Sure to work carefully Chris continued until the wound was clear of all glass before he bandaged it. Finished he placed his hand lightly on the bandage, running his fingers over the gauze.

Becca opened her eyes feeling the light pressure, she smiled, "Chris, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

He smiled with a small nod, "I know, I just hate seeing you hurt."

Giving him a sweet smile, "Dido, but it comes with who we are...so" shrugs "We'll just have to get use to it, I guess."

"Alright I called Darryl, he'll be here in a few minutes," the eldest announced walking back over to them, noticing the looks they were giving each other, she smiled slightly, "How are you feeling Becca?"

At the sound of her name she turned, "I'm doing alright," she glanced to Chris then back to Piper smiling, "So what's going to happen to that idiot on the floor?"

"Well he is definitely fired, that's for sure, and Darryl is coming to take him to the station," she explained, "He's also bringing an ambulance to check out that arm. I know Chris just took care of it but they'll want to double check it."

Knowing this Becca nodded, "Alright."

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_fifteen minutes later,_

"Piper?" Darryl's voice called from the hallway outside.

"In here," she called to him, still pacing the floor.

Walking into the room Darryl took in the mess, "You weren't joking. They really did do a number on your store room"

"No kidding," She nodded still pacing, "Becca I'm really sorry about all this," she spoke facing the young girl.

Becca looked to her in confusion, "What reason do you have for being sorry, Piper?"

"My bartender attacked you! I knew he was a flirt but I never would've guessed he'd go so far as to..." she broke off going back to her pacing.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like he really did any damage to me," she stated, causing everyone's eyes to focus in on her bandaged arm, "You know what I mean." she sighed.

"I still feel guilty. First I ruin your day off by asking you to babysit, then I interrupt your night of fun with a family emergency and now this!" she exclaimed pointing to the man sitting on the floor trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

As the two talked Chris turned into his thoughts.

"You didn't ruin my day Piper. I had fun hanging out with little Wyatt, if you ever need a babysitter I'll gladly watch him for you, really I don't mind. The family emergency didn't bother me either, I have those myself sometimes and they're unavoidable, I understand that. Now that" she pointed to Curtis who was now talking to Darryl, "was his own doing. You had no way of knowing he would do anything. I don't blame you for any of it." she stated honestly giving her boss a reassuring smile.

"You know, this isn't the first attack he's made on her," Chris thought aloud drawing everyone's attention to him.

"What do you mean Chris?" Piper asked totally confused.

Becca looked at him, wondering the same.

His gaze traveled to her, "He was working here, alone, the night I had to help you home. He mixed your drink."

"So?" she asked still confused.

"Becca, you told me that when you drink you hardly even felt it. Yet you come here and have one drink and you're stumbling everywhere talking out of your head? Think about it, something had to be put in your drink besides alcohol," he explained.

"You mean like a date rape drug?" Darryl asked.

"Exactly," he nodded.

"Oh god! There's no telling how many more he's..." Piper exclaimed, "Oh god, I'm ruined."

Angry Becca stood and stalked over to the scum on the floor, kneeling down she grabbed the front of his shirt, "How many have you attacked?"

Worried, Chris walked over standing behind her.

Darryl and Piper merely watched from the distance.

Curtis turned his gaze to her, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He blinked once, saying nothing.

Narrowing her eyes she tightened her grip taking hold of his shirt in her other hand as well, "Tell me you sick bastard...how many?" Her eyes blazed furiously as she glared at the man.

"I'm not telling you anything, bitch!" he snapped spitting blood at her, turning his gaze to the inspector, "Are you going to let her do this? I want to file charges.."

"I'm sorry but you lost that right when you injured her," Darryl told him, though he was definitely not sorry.

"Tell me!" Becca demanded, "How many other women have you forced yourself on?"

Reaching forward Chris placed a hand on her shoulder, "Becca?" she only ignored him.

"Go to hell," he spat.

Lifting a brow at the man's choice of words smirking, "Oh trust me if I go you'll be going with me and I can gaurantee you that it won't be a pleasant trip for you," she promised, removing one hand from his shirt she grabbed his nose, "TELL ME DAMNIT! How many?" causing him to wither in pain.

"Becca," Piper called trying to get the girls attention, but Darryl placed a hand on her arm.

"She's nearly got him, let her be," he suggested.

With a nod Piper turned watching the scene, slightly in shock of how Becca was handling the interrigation.

"Ow, ow, ow...alright! Alright! None. None," he confessed.

Squeezing his nose harder blood poured from his nostrils, "How do I know you're not lying?" she demanded angrily.

"I swear! You were the only one, I never attacked anyone else, you can check the security tapes," he continued withering in pain, "Please just let me go."

'Sounds vaguely familiar,' Chris thought watching the man plead to be released, strange he actually felt pity for him, massaging her shoulder lightly, "Come on Becca, I think he's suffered enough. Let him go."

Hearing his soothing voice behind her, Becca calmed slightly and released the man's nose after giving it one final twist, causing everyone in the room to cringe in pain hearing the sickening crunch echo throughout the room. Smirking she stood, backing away to stand next to Chris, "You sick bastard, I hope you rot in your disgusting jail cell."

Stepping forward Darryl dragged the moaning and crying man up onto his feet, "Alright time to get you to the station." pulling his arms behind him cuffing him.

"You sick bastard," Becca spat as Darryl walked by with him heading outside.

Chris smirked, "I think he got you're point."

"I don't care, he's a sick bastard," she said glaring at the man.

Darryl chuckled, "There's an ambulance waiting outside to look at your arm...plus I'll need to talk to you before you leave"

Becca nodded, "Thanks Darryl."

With a nod he exited taking the criminal up to the awaiting squad car and deputy parked outside.

"Well, you really are something when you're angry," Piper stated walking over to the two.

Curious Chris furrowed his brows.

Tilting her head at the eldest sister, "Thanks...I think?" giving her an uncertain look.

Smiling, "No, no. In our line of work its definitely a good thing. So you're welcome," her gaze turned to focus outside the door for a moment.

Feeling a little guilty Becca spoke up, "I'm sorry you lost another bartender"

Slightly confused for a moment Piper turned looking at her, "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find someone else...if not it's just you and me..." sighs "but no worries for tonight, Phoebe can help me with the bar. You two get back to what you were doing," she smiled before walking out leaving them alone.

'I don't like that smile, she just gave,' Chris thought.

"Ugh, I guess we better head up and get this looked at and then talk to Darryl," Becca suggested gesturing to her bandaged arm, that was slowly gaining red stains, "I think I got it bleeding again when I..."

Chris interrupted her laughing, "I think you're right," he smiled, "You sure were brutal with that guy. You definitely know you're way around interrogating."

Offering a slight shrug and semi-innocent smile, "Ready?"

Gesturing to the door, "After you m'lady."

Releasing a small laugh Becca took hold of Chris' hand and lead the way out to meet Darryl and the EMT's awaiting her.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Front entrance, P3_

As soon as they exited the club an EMT walked over leading them to the ambulance, helping Becca up into the back.

Taking a seat on the gurney she turned allowing the female EMT take her arm.

"Who did this?" she asked as she started unwrapping the gauze.

"I did," Chris said from his spot on the floor of the ambulance.

She nodded, "And have you had medical training?"

"I took first aid," he answered.

"And it's a good thing you did," she said after looking over the exposed wounds, "there's no infection, you got to it in time," she smiled as way of compliment at him.

Chris smiled, "Thanks."

Looking down at her arm for the first time Becca grimaced, "Are any of these deep enough to need stitches?" she asked hoping she wouldn't have to go to the hospital. To her a few looked like they would need them.

The EMT shook her head, "No, these will be fine after a few days. You just need to keep it bandaged and cleaned, then once they've healed a bit you need to let them breath a little."

Becca nodded, with a slight smile, 'Thank goodness' she thought watching the EMT clean and rebandage her arm.

"Hey," said Darryl walking over watching the scene, "She going to make it?"

Giving him a nod, "Yeah, she'll be fine in a few days."

"That's great," turning to Becca, "So, can you tell me what happened?"

Still watching the EMT work, "Yeah, Piper left..." she began launching into the story of the events that had played out leading up until the point where Darryl had been called.

During the story Chris reached up taking hold of her free hand, fighting back the urge to track down the bastard and beat him some more for touching her.

Darryl jotted the last bit of the story down and nodded, "Alright, thanks...I think that's it."

Looking up from her freshly bandaged arm, "You're not going to ask if I want to press charges?" she asked, though she knew she really couldn't even if he had.

He shook his head, "No need, Piper is both for you and the damages he did to her club."

She nodded, "Oh, great" she smiled relieved climbing down out of the ambulance for them to leave.

Returning the smile, he nodded, "Do you need a ride home?"

Looking at Chris a moment she turned back and shook her head at Darryl, "No thanks. I think I'm going to stay a little while, then walk home." she smiled.

"Alright, you two have a good night," he turned to Chris, "make sure she gets home alright."

Chris nodded, "I will."

Becca waved to Darryl as he turned and left, watching as he backed out and pulled away from the club, smiling. Once he was out of sight she turned to Chris, "Can we go home now?"

"Sure," he said putting an arm around her shoulders, "Do you have everything you need?"

"No, my jacket is still down in the office..but I have others at the house so it's fine," she smiled slightly.

Turning he lead her to a dark alleyway next to the club, holding her close he orbed them back to her place. Appearing in the living room he pulled her to him holding her close, "I shouldn't have left with the sisters, I should've stayed with you...I'm sorry."

Slightly confused she pulled back a little looking at him, "It's not your fault Chris, the sisters needed you. If you'd stayed then you would've drawn attention..." she broke off as his lips met hers giving her a soft kiss, when he pulled away she gave him a weird look.

"I still feel guilty for leaving you with him," he told her.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Well don't, b/c I don't blame you for it." Releasing a small yawn she covered her mouth a little.

Giving her a small smile, "You're tired, come on you need to sleep," with that he picked her up bridal style and orbed her upstairs to her bedroom.

Laughing lightly, "You're so lazy," she told him as he set her down on her bed, "What was wrong with walking up the stairs?"

Shrug, "Nothing, this way you get to bed faster," he smiled watching her remove her shoes.

Shaking her head a little at his logic.

Chris yawned slightly.

"Seems I'm not the only one who is tired," tossing her shoe over in the corner. Biting her lip a little remembering, "Right now I only have one bed...so either you can sleep with me or the couch downstairs."

He gave her a funny look, then realized, "Oh..." taking a seat next to her on the bed, "I'd say that decision is up to you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, will you be uncomfortable if I slept up here?" he asked.

Becca took a minute to think, then shook her head, "Not really, I mean it wouldn't be the first time we shared a bed...there was at the warehouse, then last night..."

"But each of those times you had something different on your mind...so we didn't really..." he broke off as she interrupted.

"That's what I said..." she blurted out without realizing it, "I mean" she looked at him to find a weird look on his face, she smiled, "I don't mind sharing..." she finally decided, just going with it like the voice had told her to do in the first place.

"You're sure about this?" he asked slipping off his trainers.

She nodded, "Yeah" moving she crawled over onto her side of the bed and got under the covers, then patted the spot for him, "come on," she smiled.

With a shrug Chris crawled in next to her.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_San Fran 2025, Resistance Safe House_

"I found some more, Christina" Tim said walking into her room with a pile of old books in his arms.

Releasing a sigh, "Tim, don't you think you're obsessing a little too much over this? Its been..." she broke off seeing the glare he was giving her.

"I know how long it's been since my cousin completely ignored my questions and disappeared on us...She didn't tell me anything so we have to figure it out for ourselves," he told her setting the stack of books on the table before her, taking a seat on the opposite end.

Heaving another sigh, Chi picked up another book flipping through, "We haven't found anything so far, maybe there's nothing to..."

"Don't even finish that, there has to be something...she's in the past she had to have done something that changed history," he told her.

"Tim, she went back to change..."

"I know!" he snapped tossing aside the book he had just finished skimming through.

Shaking her head Christina went back to reading, "She didn't have a choice in leaving, you can't stay mad at her forever," she looked up at him, "If she hadn't returned to her body she wouldn't have lived and she'd be lost to us forever, you know that."

Releasing a sigh of his own, "I know Christina..." he paused, "But I can't help it. She always use to tell me everything. She never hid anything from me, I'm worried about her," he looked up at Chi.

She offered him a slight smile, "I know you're worried, I am too...But you really have no right to be angry with her for not telling you, I mean you've been working with these guys for a while and you haven't told her."

"Only b/c I wanted to protect her!" he protested.

She nodded, "I know and that's the same reason she didn't tell you."

Slightly annoyed at her for pointing this out, he sighed, knowing she was right though, "You're right."

"I know I am," she smirked, "Now what do you say we get back to trying to find a way to reach her or at least something that'll tell us she's ok."

Tim smiled slightly and nodded going back to his books.

Silence filled the room, with the two of them working tirelessly. Reading book after book on the history of their once fair city and the history of the three magical sisters. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours.

Annoyed with one book Christina chunked it at the wall behind Tim's head, "This is useless! These books just don't have what we need."

Tim looked up from his book, "Calm down Christina, there has to be something in one of them."

"Well there isn't! I've read through" picking through the pile on the table tossing them in all directions, "all of these and there's nothing. Are you sure this is all that we can get our hands on? I'm sure the book store has more, if I could just..."

"You know you're not allowed to leave this place if you do Wyatt will find you..he hasn't stopped looking Christina," he reminded her.

Chi groaned in frustration, "I know, but I get sick of this place...I mean I'm grateful for their help and the safety and everything they've done for me, but I miss my place. I miss my friends at work and outside of work," she glared at him seeing him smirking, "and don't you dare make a snide comment on that." Past his head she saw the wall ripple like water, she sat up in her chair staring at the place.

Lifting a brow, "Christina? What are you staring at?" he turned glancing at the wall behind him, seeing nothing he looked back at her, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She pointed to the wall, "The...wa..wall...I just...it rippled." she told him still staring waiting for it to happen again, seeing it again, "see there..it did it again!" she pointed.

Tim turned looking at the wall, "It isn't doing anything Chi." he looked back at her even more worried that she was hallucinating.

Once again the wall rippled then a blue light filled the room.

Seeing the light Chi jumped up out of the chair with a gasp, "What the hell is going on?"

Tim jumped up from this seat and turned, staring in shock as a portal formed on the wall.

Chi turned to Tim, "Where the hell did that thing come from?"

Walking forward a little, surveying the portal, he shook his head, "I have no idea."

**Phew, there it is. Hope it was to your liking. I struggled with it a bit at first then it all just sort of wrote it self, though there were times I had to stop and think, 'What woud happen next?' Bit annoying when you have to do that. Anyways..Thank you all for your kind reviews! **

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Lizardmomma:**__** haha, yeah when I first started thinking about this story I knew I had to put a scene like that in...with her and wy sleeping and chris coming in and all. For some reason I just had to do it. =] And thank you, things have gotten a little better, still trying to work things out.**_

_**Firepony16:**__** Definitely, I loved that scene to that's why I had to make sure I had to add soemthing like it in my story. It just fit. =] **_

_**Dan:**__** really? well I ALWAYS put in personal responses to all my reviewers at the end of every chapter. b/c really without you guys I'd have no reason to write and it's just easier to do it this way than to send out personal emails to everyone. =] yeah, there are definitely going to be a lot of chapters about these two. I'm definitely trying to keep my own ideas while throwing in bits and pieces from each episode through the story, trying to space it out properly. So that it follows the basic story line of the show. haha, yes definitely. B/c I'm very bad at not updating regularly...lol. And thanks, things are going a bit better.**_

_**BlackRosetheVampire:**__** ^_^ I'm so glad you liked it. haha yeah it's going to be very interesting indeed. Definitely, I always thought that Chris would be a great father. He just has that quality, ya know? Despite him saying kids hate him. lol. you're more than welcome to push...I will definitely need it. **_

**And thank you to those who read this story but did not review. It still means a lot to me. **

**~SJ**


	26. For reasons unknown

**Hey guys, me again. Just wanted to make it known that we no longer have internet at my house, so updates will probably be a little more spaced b/c I have to go to the public library to check my emails and such. Though good thing, it gives me more time to write and work on other things. ^_^ **

_**disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed or any of it's characters. **_

_...Chapter Twenty-Two..._

_...For reasons unknown..._

Hearing a loud noise downstairs Chris rolled out of bed and went downstairs, realizing it was someone knocking at the door. Walking over he mumbled, "Alright, alright I'm coming", pulling the door open he found Piper.

"Hey Chris, do you know where Becca is?" she asked.

"Uh..yeah, she's upstairs sleeping," he told her, scratching the back of his head tiredly, "Was there something you needed?"

She nodded, "I just wanted to tell her I want her to take the next three days off."

Confused Chris raised a brow, "Why three days?" still half asleep.

"To give her arm time to heal of coarse. I don't want her causing further injury to it by working," she stated matter of factly, "We both know what happened the last time she came to work injured."

Giving a slow nod, "Right," he said his mind slowly coming out of the haze left from sleep, "So do you want me to go wake her up or.."

Shaking her head and a hand, "No, no...you can just tell her. I have to get to the club, I've got to get to work on finding a new bartender."

Chris nodded, blinking a few times.

Piper smiled, "Alright, well thanks Chris. I'll see you later," she waved before turning and heading back across to the manor.

In a daze Chris closed the door and turned heading for the stairs to go back up and go to sleep.

"Hey Chris, who was that?" Becca asked in a soft voice, standing on the stairs still half asleep.

Looking up a little startled by her sudden appearance, "It was Piper," he stated walking up a few of the steps to stand before her.

"What'd she want?" she asked rubbing her eyes a little.

He couldn't help but smile a little at the innocent gesture, "She came by to tell you that you're to take the next three days off."

Her eyes shot wide open, "What? Why?" she asked.

"She wants you to take it easy, give you time for you're arm to heal before you go back to work. She doesn't want you getting hurt worse," he explained.

"But, but, I'm fine...I can still work, this" lifting her arm to show him, "wont stop me from working. There's so much we have to do, it's only us now. She and I are the only ones left..."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips at her reaction, "Becca," he said placing his hands on her shoulders, "It's fine..she has Paige to help her for now. You need to let that arm of yours heal, you don't want to risk it, remember what happened the last time you went to work injured?" he asked raising a brow in question.

Ignoring that she asked, "But Paige isn't always going to be able to help, what about her tempt jobs? They're important! Piper's going to need someone else.."

"She's taking care of that today...she said so herself. She had to leave so she could go find another bartender," he smiled reassuringly.

"But..." she began only to be interrupted by his lips brushing softly against hers.

"No buts..you're boss said you're to take three days off and that's what you're going to do," he stated firmly.

She raised a brow, "And if I don't?" she asked challengingly, "If I refuse.."

Placing a hand on the small of her back he led her back up to the bedroom, "hmm....if you refuse to listen then I will be forced to hold you against your will," he told her honestly.

"Psh, and what makes you think you'll be able to hold me against my will?" she asked annoyed, "I may be injured Chris but I can still kick your ass." Hating the fact that she was once again being told that she couldn't go into work do to a minor injury.

Chris merely laughed as he motioned her to take her place back in bed, which despite her pissed attitude she obeyed though he doubted she'd realized it yet, he smiled, "I wont dispute that, I've seen what you can do even with an injury. But I also know that you would never intentionally hurt me."

"And how do you know that?" she asked fixing the covers over her legs, watching as he walked around taking his place on his side of the bed.

Fixing his covers as well, he looked at her and smiled brightly, "Because you love me to much to hurt me."

Becca scowled as they both laid back on the bed facing each other, knowing he was right but refusing to admit it aloud, "Whatever" she muttered scooting closer to him resting her head on his chest using him as a pillow.

Chris chuckled at his easy victory, "So you'll take the three days then?" he asked.

She nodded with a yawn, "Seems I have no choice, I'm being held hostage." Tilting her head a little she smiled slightly.

He returned the gesture, "That's right...you are my prisoner," he stated putting his arm around her holding her to him, he yawned a little.

Releasing a small giggle, her thoughts shifted her brows furrowing in confusion, "Hey Chris?" she asked after a while.

"Hmm..." he said already half asleep.

"Did Piper not ask what you were doing here so early? Looking about half dead on your feet when you answered _my _door," she said tilting her head up to look at him again.

He took a moment to think over her words, trying to recall if he'd seen anything to indicate any curiosity from the eldest sister, then shook his head, "No, she didn't even seem curious about it. It was like she didn't even notice," he stated, before looking down at her, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged slightly, "I was just wondering. I mean we don't really want them to find out about us, right? We're still needing to keep it under the radar."

Chris nodded, 'If they find out, then Leo will find out and then I'd never hear the end of it...I mean it is strictly forbidden. Though I don't know why the Elders changed that rule again...' he thought to himself.

"Then I guess if you're going to be staying here, I'll need to buy another bed..." she said thinking aloud.

"Why?" he asked confused by this.

"Because," she stated looking at him, "They're sure to find out that you're staying with me...Piper is going to realize it as soon as she sees that you're things are gone from that back storage room. It didn't hit her when she answered the door but when she sees your things are gone it's going to come flying back to her and she's going to recall specific details and stuff...to try and piece the puzzle together. Having a spare bed in one of the other rooms will help when we try to explain it to them...because you know Piper she's going to ask and I'm more than sure that the other two will be around when she does...maybe even the Elder," she explained.

Chris nodded, though slightly saddened at the prospect of not being here...like this with her.

Seeing the slightly sad look in his eyes, "I'm not saying you have to sleep in it. I'm just saying that it will help us keep the girls from getting suspicious." she smiled sweetly.

Again he nodded, kissing her forehead softly, "So what are we going to tell them? What is the story going to be?" he asked.

"Hmm..." biting her lip in thought, "I could say that I got tired of your things being in the way when I was trying to clean and organize the back room...Piper has quickly realized just how OCD I am about such things, so it wouldn't be hard to believe...annoyed with everything I offered you one of the empty bedrooms just to get you and your things out of the way. Plus I could add in that it is a logical decision, because it puts you closer to the sisters and to me incase of a demon attack."

"Huh, I guess that would work...I'm sure the sisters would see the logic in it..but I don't know what Leo would have to say about it," he stated glancing down at her.

She shrugged, "I'll deal with Leo...if you say anything about it it'd only anger him. So leave it to me if he asks. I have ways of making him see things my way," she smiled a little remembering how she'd managed to change the Elders mind about making Chris go for that hearing with the Elders. Yawning big, "I'll go out later today and get the bed...or maybe tomorrow," she shrugged snuggling closer to him making herself more comfotable, "Right now I just want more sleep."

Chris chuckled, "That makes two of us," he stated kissing the top of her head, holding her closer to him, releasing a yawn of his own.

Within minutes the two were fast asleep.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_A week and a half later,_

_So much had happened in the past week that Piper had hardly been at work at all. Most nights Becca found herself alone until Chris or Paige would come in to help out. Chris more often than Paige due to the many demon attacks that had taken place. She had been very glad to have him helping her, giving them a chance to spend more time together without having to worry about the sisters or Leo figuring anything out about their true relationship. They'd easily been able to convince them that her decision to let him stay with her had indeed been the most logical choice...Leo had actually caved sooner than Chris had ever thought would be possible for the stubborn Elder. He'd been so shocked that later that night he'd congratulated her on her achievements reguarding him. _

Becca giggled softly at something the early morning radio announcer had just said, shaking her head a little she piled all the finished paperwork into a stack on the corner of the desk being very careful not to knock over her precious cup of Hazelnut Cappucino. She smiled realizing she'd only been working for two hours and was nearly finished with everything Piper had been forced to neglect due to her demon fighting duties and a brief period of illness. Standing she gathered the stack of folders and papers and filed them away. Turning she lifted her cup sipping on the delicious beverage. From the corner of her eyes she saw the all too familiar bright lights fill the room.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked a very worn out whitelighter.

Smiling she lowered her drink setting it on the desk, "Piper asked me to come in and take care of a few things." waving her hand over the newly reorganized desk, "And I've finished it all." she smiled proudly.

Rubbing his tired eyes, "How long have you been here?" Chris asked blinking a few times.

"Two hours," she stated even more proud of herself for finishing the paperwork from the past week in that amount of time.

Chris frowned slightly, realizing just how awake she was, "How can you be so cheerful so early in the morning?" he asked glancing at the clock seeing that it was only a few minutes until 8am, "And why did Piper ask for you to come in so early?"

"Well the two cups of Cappucino have helped, but it's mostly that I'm very happy.." she shrugged smiling, "She didn't really say I had to be in this early, but I wanted to get in here and get things done. Can you believe the poor woman had completely forgotten to call and confirm for the band that is to be playing here tonight?"

Too tired to really care Chris shook his head.

"Luckily I came in early and found those papers and called them myself or she wouldn't be having any entertainment tonight," she smiled, "Hell I even went ahead and called to confirm the bands and stuff for the next week for her."

"She'll be thrilled," he stated with a yawn, nodding a little.

Returning the nod, "I'm sure she will."

Looking at her, "So what are you going to do now that you're done with everything?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking about maybe putting together a list of underground bands that she might be interested in hiring to play here...you know just to get them started, help out the local music scene a bit?" she stated motioning to a list of bands sitting on the edge of the desk, "Or maybe cleaning up a bit outside and straightening up the storage room. It's still in a bit of a mess since the ordeal with Curtis. Why?"

Chris snarled a bit at the mention of the bastard bartender, shaking his head to clear the evil

thoughts running through his head, "I think you should come back to bed." he told her honestly, "You've been working yourself to the bone taking on all these responsibilities for the sisters...you need your rest."

Becca turned giving him a sweet smile, "Thank you for your concern Chris, but I'm fine really. Plus I have deliveries coming in for tonight's show...and..."

"When are they coming in?" he asked interrupting her.

Glancing to the memo on the post it, "One" she said, "And it's going to be a busy night so I need to make sure everything is in order...Steadman is playing so we're going to be extremely crowded."

He nodded, "All the more reason for you to get some rest before the show," he said glancing pointedly at the circles under her eyes, "With Steadman playing you're definitely going to need all your energy."

"But..." she began.

"Becca please," he asked pleadingly, "I know you haven't been sleeping well since all these attacks have been happening..I know you're worried and stressed just like the rest of us are. Even if you don't show it I can tell."

She stared at his tired face for a moment, then sighed with a nod, "You're right," she smiled slightly, "Alright Chris...I'll come home and take a nap but I have to be back here in a few hours to get things in order with the deliveries and..."

Reaching out and taking her hand he nodded, "I know and if I have nothing else to do I'll help you until Billy shows up."

Turning a little she reached up switching off the radio, "Thank you," taking a step forward she hugged herself to him just as he orbed them out of the office and into her bedroom.

With a smirk Chris picked her up and carried her to the bed laying them both down, not bothering to remove his or her shoes, reaching down he grabbed the throw blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over the two of them, he yawned slightly.

Becca chuckled softly, "Are you really that tired?" she asked sweetly.

Chris nodded and pulled her closer to him adjusting the blanket, "No talking...sleep," he instructed.

Answering with a nod, she snuggled close to him and closed her eyes, she could faintly hear the beating of his heart next to her and she allowed it to lull her into slumber.

Peeking a heavy eye open Chris saw that she was sleeping peacefully, he smiled to himself for having once again gotten her to do as he asked rather than her being her normal stubborn self. Kissing her forehead softly he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

_few hours later,_

Having grown tired of the cramped space in the office Becca had decided to take the remaining bits of paperwork from the new deliveries out to finish at the bar.

"Hey Becca..." she looked up hearing the new bartender Billy talking, "Which cooler does the beers go into again?" he asked.

She turned making gestures with the pen in her hand, "Second cooler from the left," she smiled.

"Thanks," returning the gesture before disappearing into the back with the case of beer he held in his hands.

'Man, it's great to not have to worry about getting sexually harassed,' she thought turning her attention back to the papers resting in a pile beneath her other hand. She had been very glad the first day she'd met him and was still glad of that fact...with Curtis it never failed that everytime he was near her or if she even just caught a glimpse of him she would get this really bad vibe off of him...but with Billy she got nothing of the like, Billy had more of a protective older brother vibe. She smiled remembering how he'd taken up for her on his second night, when some drunk lunatic had been very rude to her.

"And what are you smiling about?" Billy asked breaking through her thoughts.

She turned her gaze to him still wearing the smile, "Nothing in particular...just a stray thought that crossed my mind."

Billy nodded in understanding, he'd quickly realized that for some reason this very kind young woman would smile for unknown reasons, and when asked what those reasons were she'd spit out something similar to that which she just said, he smiled, "So do the rest of these cases go in the same cooler?" he asked still trying to get use to Piper's strange organization methods.

She nodded, turning and signed her name to the bottom of the form beneath her pen.

Lifting the remaining few cases he set off back into storage to put them away.

Shifting the finished form to the back she signed seeing another long list of things to fill out, "geez, you'd think a form for lemons, limes and salts would be less...." she paused trying to think of the word, then shook her head, "annoying.." she stated finally though it wasn't exactly the word she'd been looking for. Getting lost into the papers before her she jumped when a few minutes later someone tapped her on the shoulder...she turned to find Piper, "Yes?"

"The band just finished with their rehearsal, they're about to open the doors...you may want to take those into the office," she suggested, "Then once you've dropped them off you should come out and listen to the guys before the crowd picks up and Billy needs you're help."

Gathering up the pile into her arms, giving a slight shake of the head, "No, I really want to get these done tonight before the crowd gets to much for him...I'm very nearly done."

"Becca, come on...seriously you've taken on a lot these past few days...you've practically been running this place, you should sit down and have a drink with us before getting to work, you really deserve it," Phoebe said as she neared the bar.

Again shaking her head, smiling, "No thanks. I prefer not to drink while I'm on duty...I need to keep a clear head for those crazy customers...besides I only have like two or three more forms to fill out and I'm done. It shouldn't take me long to finish. I'll see you guys once I'm done," with that she headed back to the office just in time as a large crowd made their way down the stairs into the night club. Walking into the office she closed the door behind her taking her seat back at the desk to finish her work.

Phoebe looked at Piper as she walked away, "You know that girl works harder than you do...and I didn't think that was even possible. Kinda reminds me of Chris..."

Piper smiled, "She's definitely got a good head on her shoulders," stated proudly, very glad of the fact that Becca was such a hard worker she really owed a lot to the girl after this past week.."But speaking of our whitelighter buddy, have you sensed anything at all from him about her? I mean, do you think he's told her that he likes her yet?"

Pheebs shrugged, "I've no clue, but it's fairly obvious that her feelings are the same. The looks they give each other say it all and yet they are so caught up in working that neither of them notice it...or if they do they just don't want to acknowledge it."

"Or they just don't want us to know about it," Piper said insightfully.

"That's another possibility..." Pheebs agreed, "But..." she paused seeing her phone going off, flipping it open she lifted it to her ear, her face turning into a grimace, "We have to go," she told her sister closing her phone, giving her a knowing look.

Piper nodded, "Billy," she called to the bartender as he made his way out of the back room, "Tell Becca that we had to leave, something came up but we'll be back soon. We just have to take care of something..."

Billy nodded and watched as the two sisters hurried out of the bar and up the stairs pushing past all the people...shaking his head a little 'Those sure are some weird sisters...always running off for their 'family emergencies'. I wonder what it is that is so pressing everytime,' he vaguely wondered before shoving it aside to fill someones order as he rounded the bar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

_Lifting a brow, "Christina? What are you staring at?" he turned glancing at the wall behind him, seeing nothing he looked back at her, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly._

_She pointed to the wall, "The...wa..wall...I just...it rippled." she told him still staring waiting for it to happen again, seeing it again, "see there..it did it again!" she pointed._

_Tim turned looking at the wall, "It isn't doing anything Chi." he looked back at her even more worried that she was hallucinating._

_Once again the wall rippled then a blue light filled the room._

_Seeing the light Chi jumped up out of the chair with a gasp, "What the hell is going on?"_

_Tim jumped up from this seat and turned, staring in shock as a portal formed on the wall._

_Chi turned to Tim, "Where the hell did that thing come from?"_

_Walking forward a little, surveying the portal, he shook his head, "I have no idea."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_San Fran, The Resistance Safe House_

"You probably shouldn't get close to it," Chi warned watching as he took even more steps toward the swirling portal.

Waving a hand dismissively at her, "I'm fine Christina, I've studied these things for a while now, it's a big part of my job with the resistance," he told her walking over and touching the edges around the portal, "Strong magic made this, it's not just some random thing."

Taking a step forward curious, "Where does it come out?" she asked.

Shaking his head, "You never can tell, time portals are tricky things, this one is flowing backwards in time..." he breaks off going into thought.

"Do you think the remaining Elders might have done this?" she asked moving around toward her bed.

"No, they're all in hiding, they wouldn't be able to do this from Earth," he informed her, he paused for a moment, smiling victoriously, "Christina, pack your bags, pack everything you have."

She gave him a look, "Why?"

Turning the smile he wore to her, "Because you're going on a little trip!"

"What?! Are you kidding, I can't go through that thing," she protested pointing at the portal on the wall.

"Would you rather be cooped up here or would you rather have some freedom to walk around the city? We need to find Becca and make sure that she is ok. Do you not recall your vision?" he asked using everything he knew to persuade, or con, her into doing this.

She paused thinking, then waved toward the portal, "How are we even sure that it's going to dump me out in the right time?" she asked.

Smiling wickedly, "I just happen to know a spell that will make sure that you are sent to the right time period," he watched as she fidgeted biting her lip, turning serious, "Christina, I would love to go back to find and scold my idiot cousin, but I can't. The Resistance needs me here, you however are captive going back is the only way to get your freedom and not have to worry about Wyatt sending his demons after you. Please?" he begged.

Staring at him a moment, she sighed, "Alright fine," quickly she moved getting her bag from her closet and pulling every piece of clothing out that she had brought with her shoving it into the bag, "But what about Lily and the others, what will they say about my disappearance?"

"Let me handle them," he told her just pack quickly, "and make sure you have on clothes fitting for.."

"I know I know.." she said leaving out clothes to change into, shoving everything she owned into her bag.

Turning toward the portal so she could change, Tim waited until she gave the go ahead before turning to find her loading her previous clothes into the bag on top of the others and zipping it up, moving toward her he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it handing her a handful of cash, "Take this, you'll need it."

Shaking her head she pushed his hand away, "Tim I can't accept that, you know.."

"Christina, you're going to need all the help you can get in finding her..least you forget we live in a large city, take it," he said placing the money in her hand and closing her fist over it, smiling at her a little, "Think of it as payment for going in my place to check on my dear idiotic cousin."

"Alright," she whispered shoving the extra cash into her pocket, "Is there anything you want me to tell her after I've found her?"

Tim nodded, "Please, tell her that I'm furious at her for keeping me in the dark..but I understand and love her and miss her like crazy...tell her,"

Christina lifted her hand, "Perhaps you should just write her a note instead, yeah?" she smiled, "It'd be faster." Reaching over she handed him a sheet of paper and a pen, "I'm gonna run to the ladies room before I leave." With that she turned and walked out of the room leaving him to write his letter.

Upon returning he had placed the letter in a sealed envelope and placed it in her hands, "Make sure she gets this..." he said watching her nod with a smile, "and this" he added giving Christina a huge hug, "I wish I could give it to her myself, but...I'll make do, I think I can trust you'll give her both."

Christina nodded, "You bet," walking over she put the letter in the top of her bag zipping up the small compartment, before reaching over and grabbing her jacket pulling it on, fixing it, she patted the pockets, "What's this?" she asked.

"I put a scrying crystal and map in your pocket, they'll help you find her faster," he told her walking over to the edge of the portal, "Thank you so much for doing this Chi."

She smiled, "I'm not just doing this for you, I'm doing this for my freedom."

He laughed lightly nodding, "But in all seriousness, once you've found her, please, please find a way to let me know she's alright."

Giving a small nod, "I will and I know just the person to deliver the message, so be expecting a call from the book store," she smiled, "I'll be sure to have found her within the week."

"Thank you," he spoke whole heartedly, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she told him pulling her bag onto her shoulder, taking a few steps forward.

Placing his hand on the portal, Tim started his silent incantation, once finished he nodded to her, "Good luck."

She stepped forward, just before entering she turned hugging him briefly, "It's been fun," she smiled, "Take care of yourself will ya?"

Tim smiled, "I will."

With that she took the final step entering the time vortex, watching as the colors swirled around her for what seemed to be several minutes to her before she felt a pull dragging her to an exit, looking through seeing a dark night sky on the other side, she hoped and prayed that this would be the right time. Taking a deep breath she took the final step leaving the swirling lights of time and space behind....

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Office of P3, about an hour later_

"UGH! This is absolutely without a doubt the most horrible pain in the ass form I've ever had the misfortune to fill out!" Becca stated with fierce frustration, slamming her hand down on the desk. All the other forms had been fine, simple, neat, orderly..but this...this one wasn't...it was like some idiot had typed it up and used a foreign language they'd simply made up out of boredom. Releasing an annoyed sigh she set the pen down and decided to go ask the owner of this fine establishment just what the heck the bloody thing meant.

Moving out of the room she had to weave her way in and out of people to get to her destination, where she knew the infamous sisters would be sitting to watch the band perform. Finally she had made it to the bar, "Hey Billy, where's Piper I need to ask her a question about one of the forms," she asked gesturing in the direction of the office where the evil form was located.

Wiping down the bar, where a customer had split a bit of their drink, "She and Phoebe had to leave...they had a family emergency. She said it wouldn't take long to handle," he told her.

Becca pouted slightly, "And how long ago was that?" she asked glancing at the customers at the bar.

"About half hour, maybe and hour ago" he said nodding to something one of the customers had just said.

Releasing another sigh, she frowned a little, "Alright, thanks. I'll be out here to help you in a few minutes. I'm nearly done with these..." she told him, earning a nod before walking away making her way back through the crowd heading for the office. As usual the crowd was energetic and going crazy though she barely noticed she was use to these crowds by now. As she continued on her path to the back a few people were shoved into her and she in turn shoved a few back so she didn't get trampled, then out of nowhere someone was shoved, rather harshly and directly into her, instantly her hands shot out to help steady the poor person, who she quickly realized was a good few inches shorter than her...Finally helping the young girl to her feet, the girl turned and Becca's eyes widened in pure shock, 'It...can't...be,' she thought her mind racing at a million miles a minute.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_San Fran. late night dark alley,_

Stepping out into the night Christina looked around finding herself in a dark alleyway littered with old mattresses, boxes, and garbage. Lifting her hand she pinched her nose at the putrid smell, thinking aloud, "And Tim made out like this place was all posh and glamor, they certainly didn't put anything about this foul smell in the history books." Hearing something behind her she turned in time to find the wall rippling behind her, reaching out a hand she grazed her fingers over it, tilting her head slightly, wondering, 'Why are you still here?' Hefting a shrug she turned trying to figure out which way to go, reaching into her pocket she pulled out the map and crystal, along with Becca's apartment key.

Taking the map in one hand, the stringed crystal and key in the other she waved the suspended crystal in circular motions over the map, waiting a few minutes, watching as the crystal landed...pulling it away she took a closer look at the map reading the street name, "Ok, and now to find where I am on this map" unsure of how much had really changed, she picked a random direction and walked until she found a street sign, then looked at the map again, smiling as she finally got her bearings. Heading off in the direction the crystal was telling her where she would find her friend.

Walking several blocks, using the crystal countless times, and making many turns she finally found the place she was looking for, seeing the sign on the building. "P3" she spoke aloud, "Why would Becca be in Piper's old club?" she wondered still speaking her thoughts to the empty night. Shrugging once more she shoved the map and crystal into her inside pocket, walking up and taking her place in the line waiting to get admittance into the famous club, making sure she had her ID on her as she neared the entrance.

'Oh crap,' she thought remembering there were a great many differences in the ID's of today compared to the ones back home, pulling hers out she said a quiet spell changing the birthday and few minor things making it look like one found in this era. When it was her turn she confidently stepped forward showing the bouncer her ID and paying the fair to enter, earning a stamp on her hand. "Thanks," she told the large, yet kind man before walking through the door he held open for her.

As soon as she entered the club, she felt her feet and body vibrating from the sound system and smiled slightly now knowing why Becca would be here. She knew her friend loved music, especially music like this, that had a good beat to dance to. Smiling wider she carefully descended the stairs slowly behind the large group of people, looking out over the dance floor for any sight of her friend, her sister. Though she never caught a glimpse, deep down she wished she'd remembered her dowsing crystal that was back in her apartment, but then remembered it wouldn't have done her any good b/c witches in this time did not practice magic so openly.

Releasing a sigh, she realized she was going to have to wade through the crowd to find her dear friend, once her feet hit the floor of the main area she found herself being practically herded into the large sea of people. Getting jostled back and forth, back and forth until finally she was shoved rather harshly into a few innocent bystanders, "I'm so sorry," she muttered a quick apology trying to straighten herself out without falling even more into the latest person or on her ass, though thankfully the poor soul was very kind and was actually helping her steady herself. Once on her own two feet she turned, to properly thank this kind stranger, her eyes widened and a smiles quickly shown on her face...

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

All she could do was stare in shock, not believing her eyes. There was no way that it could be..."Chi?" Becca asked confused and in utter shock, watching as the girl before her nodded with a huge smile on her face before launching herself onto her and squeezing her in a tight embrace.

"Thank goodness you're alright! We've been so worried about you!" Christina exclaimed relieved at seeing her friend after so long and finally being able to embrace her again.

Struggling for air Becca shoved frantically against her friend, "Chi...can't...breath..." she gasped, her head starting to swim from the lack of oxygen getting to her brain.

Pulling away quickly, she smiled, unable to really say anything for the moment. Just watching her friend get her breath back, happy that she was still alive.

Still confused by Christina's sudden appearance Becca found she could only stare at her..after a few moments she figured she should try to speak "What..." she managed to get out before noticing a few people staring at them, rolling her eyes she grabbed Christina's hand and drug her toward the office, pulling her quickly into the room and shutting the door behind them, before turning to find her friend surveying the posters covering the walls.

Needing some time to think she moved to the chair at the desk taking a seat, rubbing her forehead the chaos of her mind slowly turning into a headache, 'Great, just great...this is all I need. Chris isn't answering my calls and now Christina just appears out of nowhere,' Becca thought miserably.

"Why are we back here?" Christina asked turning toward her, pulling her from her thoughts, "This is the private office, we shouldn't be in here..." she broke off, chuckling at a breif memory of the conversation they had had before Becca had left home.

"It's alright," Becca told her not even hearing the chuckle, "I work here."

This bit of information surprised Chi, "You work here...for Piper?" she asked impressed at how close her friend had apparently gotten to the sisters.

Giving a nod, "Yeah." she paused a moment, "Chi...I don't understand...what...how did you get here?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Before she had the time to answer the office phone started ringing, holding up a finger Becca tapped the speaker phone button, "Hello, thank you for calling P3..This is Becca how can I help you?" she recited automatically.

"Hey Becca, Piper wanted me to..." she broke off, Piper's voice was barely audible in the background talking to Paige.

"Piper wanted you to what Pheebs?" Becca asked bringing the middle sister back to the conversation.

"She wanted me to ask you, if you wouldn't mind, should her date show up early she'd like you to escourt him to the VIP area and give him a free drink"

Nodding in understanding, "Alright...yeah sure...that's not a problem."

"Thanks so much, she really appreciates it...she would've called you herself but she's kinda busy," Phoebe said just a few seconds before Piper's voice sounded really loud and angry.

"Yeah, I can kinda tell...I hope everything works out alright," she stated honestly, having heard of the things that Paige had taken to doing that day. She honestly didn't understand that girl sometimes and sometimes thought it a miracle she out lived her sisters in the future, shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, "So was that all?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was it...thanks Becca," Pheebs said gratefully, sighing a little at her bickering sisters.

"It's not a problem," Becca smiled, knowing the cause behind her sigh, "I'll see you guys when you get here."

"Yeah, see you then," before either had a chance to speak the phone clicked off.

Hitting the button again to turn the phone off Becca turned to look at Christina, who had a shocked expression clearly plastered across her face.

"Oh...my...gosh! That was..." Chi stated staring at the phone on the desk.

Becca nodded with a knowing smile "Pheobe."

"That's totally...that's so _awesome!_" she continued, still spazzing at having heard the voice of the legendary Charmed sisters first hand.

Becca chuckled returning to the paperwork laid out before her, wanting to finish before the rush started so she could get out there and help Billy. With it being his first night working while a major name performed she doubted he'd be able to handle it alone. Especially with Steadman in the house tonight, "So Chi, tell me how it is you got here..." she glanced up to her friend, smiling the shock finally starting to fade.

Taking a deep breath and sitting on a chair in the corner, "Well for reasons unknown a portal just appeared on the wall of my room at the safe house..." she began her mind traveling back to events that took place in the future...As Chi spun her tale of her trip to the past Becca continued working on the papers before her. When she finished she turned to look at her friend, going over the events in her head...completely in awe of the things that had transpired.

Becca nodded placing the last of the files into their proper folders, smiling. Happy to hear that her cousin was alive and well and worrying over her as much as she had been over him. "Well we should get out to the bar, this is Billy's first night with a huge band and we're going to be packed out, with Steadman here. Come on," she stood pulling the door open for her friend, "You can leave your bag in here we'll get it before we head home," she smiled.

Pulling her bag off her shoulders she set it down on the chair she had previously occupied then turned exiting the office waiting outside for her friend.

Coming out she locked the door behind them so no one could accidentally enter it and screw up the files she'd just completed. Turning she linked her arm with Chi's and lead the way to the bar, pushing their way through the crowd. Reaching the bar Becca walked around taking her place behind it as Christina made herself comfortable on an empty stool. "Would you like anything to drink?" Becca asked her before she got to busy.

"um...maybe just a water," she answered.

Giving a nod she walked around to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of water setting it before her friend, then getting to work helping Billy fill other orders. At one point during the crazed rush a man came to the bar...

"Hello, I'm looking for Piper?" he said to the two behind the bar.

Too busy to answer Billy continued working, Becca turned holding a finger up to one of the customers wanting her attention, "Oh, so you must be her date?" she asked making sure.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

She nodded, "I do, she's running a bit late, would you like something while you wait?"

He looked as if he where slightly confused, "Um...could I have a beer?"

"Sure thing," walking over she pulled a beer from the cooler, "Hey Billy, I'll be right back I have to escourt this gentlemen to the VIP area.." she looked at the man, "If you'll follow me sir" she smiled moving her way around the bar taking hold of the guys arm leading him through the crowd to the area Piper had specified, "here you are, if you'll have a seat I'll be sure to tell her as soon as she gets here that you're waiting," she twisted the cap off the beer before handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said settling onto the sofa to wait.

"No problem," she smiled before making her way back to the bar, just as she was walking around she found the sisters sitting at the bar watching the band performing, Becca stood behind the bar watching for a few seconds before Billy came up asking her a question about one of the drinks. After showing him she returned to find the sisters chatting.

Turning her attention from the stage to her sister, "Piper, how did you have time to book Steadman in your club? Between raising my nephew, and trying to date, and vanquishing..."

"The sister?" Piper asked fiddling with one of her earrings.

Phoebe gave her sister a look, "Does that mean you're still mad at Paige?"

"Well yeah, aren't you?" she asked looking at her younger sister.

Becca stood waiting for them to finish or acknowledge her presence, not wanting to interrupt the seemingly important sisterly conversation.

"Well..." Pheebs started tilting her head slightly.

Using her hands as she talked, "I mean come on, she didn't just risk her own life, she risked ours as well. Not to mention the power of three..." she glanced seeing Becca and smiled a little at her, not bothered by her listening in. Hell maybe she had an idea or solution to talk some sense into their baby sister.

Pulling another face, "Yeah, I know, but don't we kind of do that every week anyway?"

"No! Not unilaterally we don't, ever." Piper protested shaking her head slightly, "I'm not saying she has to answer to us all the time or that she can't go find her bliss, whatever that may be. But not at the risk of what we do." She looked to Becca a silent questioning, asking her opinion.

Becca nodded in agreement, it was dangerous to do such a thing. She really didn't understand what Paige was thinking.

Not missing a beat, "I totally agree, but still, we have to figure out a way to work it out with her, you know, let her feel like she has a voice in this whole thing." Phoebe too turned to Becca, also earning a nod of agreement.

"Compromise" Becca and Pheebs said together. Pheebs looked at her and smiled.

Shifting her gaze from Becca to Pheebs, she gave her a look, "Since when did you become the solomon all of a sudden?"

Dipping her head, "I have surrendered to being the middle sister," she confessed finally.

Becca chuckled softly.

Piper smiled lifting the paper from the counter, "Or does it have something to do with this?" she asked showing the paper with the columns of both Phoebe's and Spencer's, first to Becca, who lifted a brow at the idiot male columnist, then to Pheebs.

Flicking the paper in disgust, "Uck! Look at that pig." she looked from Piper to Becca, "And I don't mean literally, at least not anymore."

Becca laughed a little then looked to Piper, "Hey Piper, I just wanted to let you know that I finished those papers and filed them away...they're in a pile on your desk waiting for you to look over them."

The eldest sister smiled, "I'll take a look at them tomorrow."

"Oh and you're date is here," she told her boss folding up the paper and slipping it under the bar.

"How long has he been here?" she asked her hands automatically going down to straighten out her outfit.

"Not too long, that's where I just came from actually," she smiled reassuringly, "and I gave him a drink like you asked."

"Thanks Becca," she smiled.

Giving a shrug, "It's my job."

"Yeah, and I think she's going to have to start paying you more...you do too much around here," Phoebe joked, though slightly serious, turning her gaze to her sister.

Piper nodded in agreement, "She's the reason Steadman is here tonight, I sorta spaced and forgot to call to confirm, by the time I'd remembered and gave them a call the manager told me that everything had already been taken care of."

"Well I knew how much pressure you'd been under lately with the attacks and all so I figured," she shrugs, "Why not? And I have to say the manager was very nice." feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to find Billy, "yes?"

"We're out of beer, the cooler is completely empty of it...i could've sworn there were..." he began bording panic.

Waving to the sisters she ushered Billy to the other end of the bar, "Calm down, it's alright. I can just go get a case out of the back," she smiled, "you really gotta lighten up dude." patting his arm before taking her leave to collect the cases.

Not long after Becca had left, Leo and Chris walked up to the two sisters at the bar.

"Hey, look who it is. Where have you two been?" Pheebs asked curiously.

With a small sigh, "Long story," Leo told her.

Looking from Leo to Pheebs, "We just got a little lost, that's all and took some time to find our way back," Chris answered, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Apparently, the Elder hoped the same, "So, uh, what'd we miss?" hoping to redirect the conversation onto the sisters.

Phoebe laughed at the simple question, not really wanting to get into the details of the day...still slightly frustrated with them for having not been around to help.

"You lay into them, I have a date," Piper said turning and sliding from her stool.

Qurking a brow, "A date, really? Does he know about Wyatt?" the younger sister asked.

Shaking her head, "No, and he's not gonna any time soon. At least not until after the honeymoon," she answered the days events of Wyatt scaring away all her dates, waving she turned and headed through the crowd.

Completely confused and slightly worried the Elder spoke, "Whoa, what'd we really miss?" he asked.

Wanting a little payback, Phoebe slide from her stool as well, placing a hand on the elders shoulder, "You know what? It's a long story," with that she walked away to leave them to wonder.

Slapping a hand on the elders back in a somewhat friendly matter, "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

"Whitelighters don't have any money," Leo said leaning over to the younger whitelighter.

Moving his hand away, "It was a gesture," he offered both sliding into the vacant seats left by the sisters.

"Two cold ones, Billy," Leo called lifting two fingers.

"You got it, Leo" the bartender replied automatically, as he cleaned the glass in his hand. Placing the now clean glass down he turned going to the cooler.

"It's on me," Leo told him.

Remembering that they were out, Billy walked around toward the two, "It'll be a few minutes, she had to go grab some out of the back."

Leo nodded, "Thanks."

Pushing her way through the crowd Becca went directly to the bar, "Billy!" she called getting his attention, watching as the new bartender took his time walking over, "Take these I have to go back and clean up some glass, one of the bottles fell out of the box." she smiled as he took the box in hand, then turned and headed back to the back.

_five minutes later,_

Having cleaned up the mess in the cooler, Becca made her way back out to the bar. To her surprise she found the Elder and Whitelighter sitting together talking over drinks, walking behind the bar she walked over to them, "Hey!" she said offering the two a smile, "Where have you guys been? I tried calling you earlier" directing the last bit at Chris.

"We sort of...lost track of time," Leo told her with a chuckle, Chris laughing slightly at the pun.

She raised a brow at the two, not sure what was going on for them to be acting so chumy...it definitely made her curious as to what the two had really been doing.

After taking a swig of his drink Chris looked at her, "Sorry, was it something important?" he asked.

"Not really, I figured it out eventually," she shrugged, seeing a customer walk up she moved away from the guys to help, though she was sure to keep the two in sight as she worked. A smile pulled at her lips as she watched them chatting away like they were equals. 'Which is really how it should be considering...'

"What are you smiling about?" Chi asked from her place at the bar, breaking Becca from her musings.

"Huh?" she asked turning to look at Christina, "Oh, nothing really, just thinking," she lied easily.

Chi gave her friend a suspicious look, then turned her gaze to see what, or rather who, she'd been looking at, not really surprised to find Leo seated at the bar, but curious as to who the guy was he was talking to, 'He's kinda cute' she thought briefly before shrugging and getting back to the book Billy had given her to preoccupy her time with while she waited.

Becca mentally sighed in relief, glad that Chi hadn't realized it yet, though she was slightly surprised that she hadn't. 'I mean it isn't exactly hard to see the resemblance between the two,' she thought shrugging as a small crowd came to the bar requesting drink after drink be made. Several minutes passed by and when she turned to look at the guys at the end she found that Leo was no longer seated at the bar, only Chris remained..just sitting there sipping his drink. After another few minutes the crowd left and Billy came over to her.

From his seat at the bar Chris watched Becca as she worked, he couldn't help thinking at how lucky he was that she was here with him. He smiled hearing her laugh at something Billy had just said to her, his heart fluttering a bit at the musical sound. It didn't bother him at all that she was having to work with this guy alone, he wasn't creepy like Curtis had been. No, Billy he knew he could trust, even in the short time that he'd been here he could tell that the guy thought of her as a friend, maybe even a little sister which was really great b/c then he would help keep the creeps away from her when he himself wasn't there to do so.

Glancing out the corner of her eye Becca saw Chris' gaze fixed on her and smiled happily. Excusing herself from her conversation with Billy she walked over to him, "Hey you," she smiled leaning on the bar, "What was up with you and Leo? You two seem to have been bonding."

"We weren't bonding," he denied immediately, his smile turning into a grimace. Slightly frustrated that she would bring that up, "We were just talking." 'Seriously? that was lame dude,' he scolded himself mentally.

Shaking her head slightly, "It's alright Chris, there's nothing wrong with it. I think it's nice that you're bonding with him."

He sent her a glare, not in the mood to discuss this. He sipped his drink to keep from snapping at her.

"Don't glare at me," she stated, "I think it's great that you two were actually talking. All we ever see is you two at each others throats, it's a nice change. Besides maybe your talk will keep him from trying to find a way for them to send you back home."

This surprised him, "I never thought of it like that," he muttered pondering over the idea.

Becca leaned against the bar allowing him a few minutes to think about it.

Looking up at her he smiled, "You're brilliant," he told her smiling.

She smirked, "I know."

Setting his drink down on the bar, Chris leaned forward planting a quick kiss to her lips

"So how has Billy been doing?" Piper asked from behind him, smiling as she made her way to the bar.

Pulling back with a jump, Becca blushed seeing Piper and Phoebe standing there looking at them with smiles plastered on their faces, "Uh, I um...I mean Billy has done a fantastic job," she stated her cheeks burning.

"P..Piper? P...Pheobe?" Chris stuttered slightly, unsure of what to do, having been caught.

Pheebs laughed, "There's no need to fear you two. We figured this would happen."

Both flushed.

"We were actually hoping for it," Piper added causing Becca's blush to deepen.

"Wh.." Chris began.

"We didn't really get it until that whole deal with Curtis," she explained.

Wrapping Chris in a hug, "It was so sweet the way you reacted, defending her, Chris...I've never been more proud of you," Pheebs told him.

"Not to mention the whole deal with you running off to Japan to see..." Piper added.

"ALRIGHT already!" Chris broke in, his cheeks painted red as well, "We get it...you know."

The sisters laughed.

Becca looked from them to Chris her blush still visible, he sent her an apologetic grimace, that made her chuckle...knowing he was apologizing to her for the way his family was acting, which in turn put a smile on his face.

"Awe!!!! They're so CUTE!!!" Pheebs gushed.

Chris groaned putting his head down on the counter in front of him.

"Phoebe, that's enough you're embarrassing them," Piper scolded.

"I can't help it!" she protested.

Clearing her throat, "So uh, did you guys need something?" Becca asked trying to get the attention away from her and Chris.

"Yeah, I need a beer and a mineral water," Piper said propping her hands on the bar next to Chris' head.

Becca looked to Pheebs.

"Make that two mineral waters," she smiled brightly still happy over the fact their whitelighter had a girlfriend. 'Finally!!' she thought gubulantly.

Nodding Becca moved to fill their orders quickly, bringing them back to them, "Here you go."

"Thanks Becca," they said in unison before turning away heading back through the crowd.

"Are they gone?" Chris asked not moving.

Amused, she smiled "Yeah, they're gone."

Lifting his head slowly, "Thank god," he sighed, "Sorry about that."

She shrugged stating softly, "It's alright, that's what family does right?"

He nodded in agreement, "Especially Phoebe." he smiled.

Giggling softly, "Yeah" she nodded.

Having heard bits and pieces of the conversation Christina's mind was a whirl of chaos...'Japan? Chris?' she thought her mind slowly piecing together the puzzle, her eyes narrowed as it connected, 'He's the Chris from the vision..the one that caused Becca to get hurt..' she glanced in his direction not liking the look he was giving her friend, 'He hurt her and she's letting him look at her like that?' she fumed internally, 'I'm definitely going to have a talk with her.'

**Ah HA! It's done, finally! Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing this I have to say. I hadn't meant for the two sleepy parts to be in but for some reason it demanded I put both in there. *shrugs* Who am I to argue with what the story itself thinks should fit in here? lol. Anyways, so yeah that's that...next chapter should be interesting? **

**What do you think Chi will have to say about the whole relationship between Chris and Becca? Do you think she'll be supoortive and accept her friends decision? Or will she be harsh and cruel about it? or maybe...possibly even a little jealous of the relationship between the two? o.O Who knows? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out! **

_**Thanks to:**_

**Dan:**** haha, yes...well I somehow managed to find a bit of inspiration so I guess I got spared the lecture this time. lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'd have to say a lot of people have been looking forward to Curtis getting what he deserved. Even I was. lol. Yeah that annoyed me too...I mean here Chris is, knowing how the future is and yet the sister still treat him like a child. That's one of the reasons that I through Becca into the twist, giving him someone to back him and tell him he's doing a great job, ya know? And really they are, I mean with everything they've dealt with coming from Wyatt, who is the twice blessed son of a charmed one, the most powerful being...of coarse they're going to know what they're doing. lol. And yeah they did really down play all the other magical creatures it was very sad. =[ Oh definitely, that's why they've been keeping the relationship on the DL. But you'll have to wait and see what happens next...I don't want to spoil any of the future chapters. =] I have a lot planned for those two...and you'll definitely be seeing a bit more from both of their childhoods/pasts. Again I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks so much for all your kind reviews!**

**Lizardmomma:**** Thanks. me too.**

**BlackRosetheVampire:**** definitely. haha yeah, I couldn't decide at first who should do it then remembered her attitude in the fight with Ash and figured she could easily do it. With a little help from Chris, watching her back. ^_^ me neither, even when he made his first appearance in the story...awe, yeah...well I always figured Chris to be the gentlemen type, though he acts like a badboy in the series, at some points. great! haha. thanks for the review. =]**

**Firepony16:**** Thank you so much for your review. haha, yeah I thought the fight scene was a bit of a nice touch...going back to her attitude from the trip to Japan. Oh really? Which book was it? Maybe I've read it...and that's what inspired that...b/c frankly I have to admit I don't remember where that came from. lol. Anyways, I can't wait to read your review for this chapter. ^_^**

**and a special thank you to ****krazigal**** for the story alert. XD I'm so glad you like it! And to those of you who have read this and chose not to review...I thank you for merely taking the time to read it. XD You guys are all amazing! **

**~SJ**


	27. Friends and Letters from Home

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while, but as I stated we no longer have net at my house so it's hard to get these updated when I finish with them. But finally...here is the next chapter...Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review! **

**I'd meant to have this up before Christmas but I was so busy I didn't get the chance. So consider this my late Christmas gift...Hope everyone's holidays were enjoyable. **

_...Chapter Twenty-Three..._

_...Friends & Letters from Home..._

'How in the hell can she be so friendly toward him? He caused her to get hurt, it's his fault she was distracted and was stabbed in the back, **literally**!' Chi fumed in her mind hardly believing her friends choice in company, especially if she was dating the guy, 'And what the hell is she thinking being with someone from this time period? It's not like she'll be able to take him back home with her. She's lost her mind!'

"So Chris, what really happened today?" Becca asked curiously, leaning against the bar, "I got really worried when you didn't answer any of my calls."

Reaching a hand out placing it over hers, "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I didn't mean to worry you. Leo and I got lost, we ended up in jurassic park and then had a run in with some Rebels."

Becca gave him a confused look, "But how..." she broke off completely confused by his answer, wondering what in the hell he was talking about, deciding that she really didn't want to know she shook her head, "Must have been one hell of an adventure," she stated finally, with a smile.

He let out a small laugh, "Ha yeah, adventure." he nodded smiling, "So when you called it wasn't for something serious, you didn't get hurt or attacked while I was gone did you?"

Shaking her head, "No, nothing like that. It was really nothing I promise," she smiled. "After you left I stayed in the office working on papers then came out here to work on them for some change in scenary and then went back to the office...pretty uneventful day really. Well..." she paused looking toward her friend who had her nose stuck in a book, she turned back offering him another smile.

Chris took another swig of his drink and nodded.

"Hey Becca! A little help over here please," Billy called as he worked tirelessly on filling the orders of the demanding crowd before him.

She chuckled at the sight, glancing to Chris, "Excuse me," she said before moving over to help him sedate the ravenous group crowding the bar, "Having fun?" she joked with her new friend.

He shot her a playful glare in return as he handed a customer his drink, "Very funny," he commented trying to keep up with the orders coming at him.

Becca smiled as she began filling the orders that were being tossed her way.

The two worked until the crowd was nothing more than a few people..

"Hey Chi," Becca called to her quiet friend, "You need a refill or anything?"

Christina looked up from the book, though her mind was more in her thoughts of what she was going to say to bring up the Chris issue with Becca, "uh, yeah sure. that'd be great thanks," she smiled not wanting her friend to know she'd heard the conversation until she was ready and they were alone so she could yell and scold her properly.

Grabbing the empty bottle she tossed it and went over taking out another bottle of water for her friend, "You've been really quiet, though I shouldn't be surprised you were always buried in books back home.." she smiled, "But really, why not get up and mingle a bit. Take in the experience of P3. It's really great and this band is amazing."

Sipping her water, "Yeah, I have to admit the band does have a nice sound to them, but you know me..dancing and mingling was always your thing Becca...I'm not like you," she smiled a little.

Raising a brow, "psh, yeah right Chi. Back home you would've jumped up and gotten on the dance floor with me, I know you enjoy it just as much as I do..." taking a more serious tone, "Is it because this isn't home? Are you scared or nervous about being here?" Becca asked leaning on the bar before her friend.

With a small shrug, "Maybe just a little, but really I'm just tired from my trip," she stated somewhat honestly, "I never expected all this would be how I would find you," she said gesturing to the busy bar around her.

Becca smiled, "Well you know me, I'm a sucker for music and when Piper offered me the job I couldn't exactly say no," she said giving her a pointed look.

Nodding, "I understand I would've jumped at the offer too." Chi admitted very proud that her friend had gotten so close with the sisters. There was a long pause in which the friends sat watching the band on stage.

Finally, needing something to break the silence between them, "So how is that book Billy leant you?" Becca asked turning her attention back to her friend.

Chi looked at the cover then at the pages her fingers had bookmarked, "It's fairly interesting. Much different from what I expected it to be, but in a good way," she smiled.

A small chuckle escaped her lips, she shook her head a little.

"What?" Chi asked confused by the reaction.

"Chi, you say that about nearly every book I ever got you to read," Becca smiled, "It's nice to know that some things will never change with time," she smirked.

Chi laughed a little, "Well you have nothing to worry about because that is one thing that will never change."

"Good to know," Becca giggled softly.

"So Christina," Billy said walking over smiling, "Is that book great or what?" he asked moving to stand next to Becca.

The two girls shared a smile.

"I'll leave you two to discuss this, I don't want any spoilers...should I ever decide to read it," Becca smiled standing up and moving away, heading for the section of the bar where her favorite whitelighter happened to be sitting.

Chris smiled seeing her coming back over his way, though he was more then just a little curious about the girl Becca had just been chatting with. He'd never seen her there before, hell she didn't even look old enough to be in the club let alone sitting at the bar.

"Hello again," Becca smiled resting her elbows on the bar her hands folded together on the surface between them.

"Welcome back," he smiled leaning forward planting a kiss on her cheek, still stealing glances toward the girl talking to Billy.

Noticing his eyes shifting back and forth Becca turned her head looking in the same direction, realizing he kept looking at Christina. Turning back to him, "Something wrong?" she asked tilting her head.

His gaze focused on her, "No, just thinking...I've never seen that girl here before. Are you sure she's old enough to be in here?" he asked.

A smile formed on her lips, "Her name is Christina. This is her first time here and she's a little over a month younger than me," she told him,

He gave her a confused look, "How do you know that?" he asked before realizing it was part of her job as a bartender to listen to customers, "Nevermind," he paused for a few minutes, "She looks vaguely familiar."

"She's also going to be staying with us," she began interrupting him, though not on stopped realizing she had.

Chris looked at her funny, "She what?"

"She's going to be staying with us," she repeated for him.

"Why? Becca...I don't think that's wise..." he told her pointedly.

"Chris, she's a friend and she has nowhere else to go. I have two extra bedrooms that aren't being used," she explained.

"But Becca...why would...wait you said she's a friend?"

She nodded, "Yes a good friend actually."

He gave her a confused look wondering if the reason for his inability to follow her completely was due to the alcohol. "I don't understand."

Releasing a sigh, "Chris," she said softly leaning further on the counter, "Christina is..."

"A little help please miss," a voice sounded to her left.

Looking up she saw a young woman standing there waiting to be served, "I'll be right there," she told her before looking at Chris, "I'll explain when we get home, I promise." with that she turned to fill the ladies order.

With a slight nod Chris sat shifting his gaze between the two trying to figure it out on his own, though having no real success, 'What the hell is going on?' he wondered to himself, 'Who is this girl?'

Finishing with that customer she walked around to the other side of the bar, "Hey Billy, so what's it going to be. Do you want the bar duty or..."

"You get bar duty tonight, I'll take the rest," he smirked, "I did bar duty last night you're not tricking me into washing dishes again."

Giving her comrad a innocent smile, "Why I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll gladly take bar duty tonight. Since tonight the crowd is bigger which leaves you one hell of a mess to clean up once everyone is gone."

Glancing around the club, "Crap...can we switch?" Billy whined slightly.

Shaking her head, "Nope, too late," she smirked going ahead gathering up the glasses scattered about the bar putting them in the sink to wash.

"You're cruel," he said jokingly.

"Hey, I did my big job earlier...don't forget I also do tons and tons of paperwork," she told him, though she knew he was joking.

Billy nodded slightly, "Good point," rounding the bar he grabbed a tray to start collecting all the dirty glasses around the club, busting the few tables.

"Hey Becca, when are we leaving?" Chi asked with a small yawn, placing a napkin to mark her place in the nearly finished book.

"An hour maybe two," Becca answered as she continued her work, "Depending on how long it takes the crowd to leave, the band to break down their set, and how fast it takes Billy and I to get this place back in order."

Christina stared at her a minute, then nodded going back to her book.

The young white lighter smiled slightly watching Becca, every once in a while glancing at the short red head sitting at the bar before her. It seemed what Becca said was true, the girl did appear to be a good friend. It made him wonder exactly how long she'd known this girl, considering she hasn't exactly been here that long. A slight jingling broke his thoughts, listening closely he sighed before looking at his barmaid, "Hey Becca!" he called drawing her attention along wtih the short red heads to him.

Releasing a small chuckle Becca removed her hands from the dish water drying them on a towel, "How many times am I going to hear that tonight?" she mused aloud, "Yeah?" she called back.

Lifting a hand he waved her over, with a serious look.

Her brows furrowed wondering what was up, walking over, "What is it Chris?" she asked standing before him taking the empty beer bottle from him and tossing it in the trash next to her.

"I've got to run, _they're_ calling," he whispered sounding a little frustrated.

Nodding, "Ok."

Leaning forward he planted a soft kiss to her lips, "I should be back before you guys are finished...but if I'm not back either wait on me or ask the girls or Billy to take you home," he instructed, "I don't want you two walking home alone."

Smiling sweetly, "We'll be fine Chris, you have nothing to worry about."

"Becca..." he said giving her a stern look, "promise me you wont leave here without an escourt...these attacks keep happening more and more frequently I don't want..."

Reaching forward she placed a finger over his lips, giving him a small smile, "I know Chris and you have my word we wont go anywhere without you or the sisters."

From her spot at the bar Chi watched the two, her earlier fury returning at how close the two seemed to be.

Removing her hand Chris leaned forward planting a quick kiss to her lips, "Thank you," he smiled sliding off his bar stool, "I'll be back shortly."

Becca nodded with a smile, then watched as Chris walked through the small crowd of people still littering the bar listening as Steadman played their final song of the evening. Turning from her observing she set to work gathering the things left on the bar by Billy, stacking them next to the sink to be washed. As she worked she was sure to keep an eye out on the floor watching to see when the crowd would be gone, waiting to see if they were going to have to kick anyone out or call someone a cab home. She glanced over to find Chi buried in her book once more and smiled slightly.

As Billy finished gathering the remaining glasses, bottles, and trash, Steadman said their thank you's and farwell to the small crowd left. Then turned and started packing away their instruments getting them secure in their cases for the roadies to load up.

Looking up from her work Becca saw the band standing on stage handing the roadies their cases, setting aside the last of the newly cleaned dishes she threw a towel over her shoulder and headed toward the stage to speak with the band. Standing at the edge of the stage she called up, "Hey, you guys did a fantastic job."

"Thanks," the band replied in unison. The singerstepped forward having finished with his part, he hoped down off the stage to stand before her and smiled, "Thank you, we really enjoyed playing here at P3" he stated honestly, "The crowd was amazing."

Becca smiled and nodded, "And insane," she added, causing him to laugh a bit.

He looked at her a moment trying to recall her name, "Becca...right?" he asked hestitantly.

She nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled with relief, "Sorry, but I meet so many people it's hard to keep track of names. I'm Simon."

"I can imagine so, from what I'm told you guys are pretty big. Though I'm sorry to say that I'd never heard of you guys until my boss, Piper, mentioned that she was going to be booking you to play here," she shrugged a little.

"That's alright, we're only big in certain places...we're still trying to get our music out there," he told her.

"Ah, well I'd be glad to help spread the word. I'm a huge fan of music, especially from talented bands such as yourselves," she smiled, "You wouldn't happen to have any of those cd's left for purchase?"

The singer turned, "Hey Pete, grab me one of the cd's out of the merch case."

The roadie Pete nodded and disappeared out the back, returning with the cd handing it to the singer before getting back to work packing.

"Here you are," he said handing her the cd with a smile.

Reaching out Becca took the cd, looking closely at the cover on the case, "Great thanks, so how much?" she asked lifting her gaze to his.

Shaking his head slightly, "Nothing, it's on me."

"Wow! Really?" she asked surprised.

He nodded.

"Thank you," she paused thinking, turning her gaze to the other band members, "Hey do you guys want a drink before you head out? It's on me." she smiled turning her gaze back to the singer. A chorus of 'yeah's' came her way and she chuckled softly. "Alright well once you get finished here come on over to the bar and I'll take care of it." She turned heading back with the singer following behind her. She rounded the bar and placed the cd next to Christina, "Can you make sure nothing happens to this?"

Christina nodded sliding the cd closer to her, never taking her eyes away from her book. She was so close to finishing she didn't want to stop until the story was over.

Laughing a little at her friend she turned to find the singer settling down at the bar, "So what would you like?" she asked standing before him.

"Sam Adams beer if you got it," he answered.

Becca nodded going around to the cooler pulling out his drink bringing it around poping the top off with the bottle opener attached to the counter handing it to him, "There you go." At that moment the rest of the band joined them, she turned waiting for their orders as they took their seats next to their band mate. Once they'd been served she excused herself so she could get back to straightening up the bar and wiping down the counters and tables.

Billy had left hefting out the large bags of trash out into the back alley and returned to find the band sitting at the bar, he walked over to Becca who was adjusting the coushion and pillows on one of the futons, "Hey what's going on over there?" he asked gesturing toward the band who had drawn Christina into their conversation.

Glancing over to the bar and back, "They're having a round of drinks on me before heading out...you're welcome to join them. I'm sure they would like the company..I've got a few more things to do before I'm finished here." she smiled at him.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

Shaking her head and placing the pillow on the futon, "No, I've got it. You go ahead and take a break."

Not needing to be told twice Billy made his way over to join the group at the bar, grabbing a bottle of water for himself.

Ten minutes later the bands manager came in, "Alright you guys, time to hit the road." he called out.

The band nodded placing their empty beverage containers on the bar before standing saying their farewell's to Christina and Billy. Then turned as Becca was making her way over wiping her hands on the towel that rested on her shoulder. Each thanked her for the drinks and shook her hand before heading out the back.

The singer took her hand shaking it as well, "It was really nice meeting you. Thank your boss for us, we'll have to come back sometime and play again."

"I'll be sure to let her know," she smiled, "And it was a pleasure meeting you guys as well. I wish you all the best of luck with your music, I'm sure you'll be an international band in no time."

He returned the gesture, "Thank you, we certainly hope so." Lifting her hand he kissed it, "Take care."

"You too," she said pulling her hand away watching as he turned and left with the rest of his band mates. The manager waved his goodbye then turned leaving out the same door. Becca turned heading to the bar, seeing Billy cleaning up from where the guys had left their things. "Thanks Billy."

He shrugged, "No problem," finishing up, "So is that the last of it?" he asked looking around the bar one last time.

Becca too turned surveying the place, "Yup, I'd say thats it. We're ready to head out," she smiled, "I'll go get your bag Christina."

Her friend nodded handing Billy his book.

Going back into the office she lifted the bag onto her shoulder, walking out she saw Chris coming out of the back storeage room, she smiled catching up to him, "I see you're back."

Chris turned hearing her voice, he nodded "Yeah, the elders are even more worried about all these attacks..something fishy is going on," he added more to himself than to her.

"I'd say," she agreed.

Looking down, "What's with the bag?" he asked placing his arm around her shoulders leading the way out into the bar.

"It's Christina's, she's staying with us remember?" she asked.

He nodded, "But I didn't know she'd had time to pack such a large bag, how long will she be with us?"

"For a while," she said as they entered the bar area.

"Well everything is done. Keith is gone, the coolers are locked. I'm going to lock up the back when I leave," Billy counted off, "Are you going to take care of the front?"

Becca nodded, "Yeah, we'll be heading out that way so I'll take care of it."

Christina slid from her stool and walked over taking her bag from Becca, barely even looking at Chris' arm around her friend, "So are we finally ready?" she asked trying to ignore the chaos in her head that was fighting to get out and yell at Becca.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Billy," Becca said earning a nod from her co-worker. She watched as he turned to leave then turned herself and Chris leading the way out the front enterance of the club. Christina following close behind them.

Stepping out the door she waited for her two friends to move before she killed the lights and secured the lock, putting the key in her pocket. Taking Chris' hand in hers she turned heading home.

Christina glanced at their joined hands and immediately bit her tongue to keep from fussing at her then. 'Wait til he's gone,' she repeated to herself over and over again. Then it hit her, "So Becca, who is this guy? You haven't introduced us yet."

Becca looked from Chi to Chris, "Oh, sorry...I completely spaced, Christina this is Chris, Chris this is Christina."

Reaching out his free hand to Chi, "Hello."

Hesitantly she took his hand and shook, "Hi."

With a nod he released her hand.

Silence filled the air around them, each lost in their own thoughts.

It wasn't until the house came into view that anyone spoke.

"How much further?" Christina asked curiously.

Rolling her eyes at her friend, "Just a few more houses down," she said pointing to her place.

Turning her gaze in the direction Christina sighed, 'bout time.'

"Are you really that tired Chi?" Becca asked.

Nodding, "Yeah," she answered, "It's been a long day and I'm tired from my trip."

With a nod of understanding she left it at that, glancing to Chris who caught her eye and raised a brow at her. She shrugged turning to climb the steps to her front door, pulling the key from her pocket as she went, placing it in the lock on the door, pushing it open. "Ah, home sweet home," she smiled flipping on the lights as she lead the way inside.

Christina moved around the couple before her taking in the layout of the place, "Wow, Becca. This place is really nice."

"I know right," she smiled happily, bouncing a little glad that her friend approved.

Chris chuckled at her show of happiness and leaned down planting a kiss to her cheek.

Chi turned in time to find Becca leaning up and kissing him on the lips, her smile fading into a thin line of annoyance. Clearing her throat slightly, "So Becca, where exactly am I going to be staying?"

Pulling away, she turned her gaze to her friend, "Oh, you'll be staying in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs," she smiled moving out of Chris' arms, "Come on I'll show you."

"It was really nice meeting you," Christina said annoyed with a final, even, tone expecting he'd be leaving soon.

Chris raised a brow slightly, nodding, "You too."

Seeing the annoyed look Becca looked at Chris and smiled, "Just wait for me down here, this wont take long."

With a nod Chris took a seat on the couch to wait.

Turning to Chi, Becca took her friends arm and escorted her up the stairs to her new room, "Alright Chi, this is it," she said pushing the door open, revealing a rather spacious room. "It's not much, but we can go shopping before my shift tomorrow and get you some more of the essentials." Pointing, "That door leads to one of three full sized bathrooms that are in the house so you don't have to worry about having to share. Though for tonight you're more than welcome to use mine since it's fully stocked...unless of coarse you brought your stuff with you..." she paused as Chi moved further into the room placing her bag down on the bed. "Over here," she continued moving to the door on her right, "is a walk in closet...and the bed is new so you don't have to worry about the sheets being dirty."

Chi nodded taking in all of this as she pulled things from her bag slowly. When her friend finally drew silent she spoke, "Hey Becca, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you know you can ask my anything Chi," Becca reminded her.

Giving another nod, "Right..." she paused dumping the rest of her things out on the bed, before facing her friend, "First, how long with that Chris guy be here?"

"All night, Chris lives here too," she stated matter of factly.

"He wh...Have you completely lost your mind?" she snapped fruiously in a hushed tone so that the conversation didn't reach the young man down in the livingroom.

"Of coarse I haven't," Becca stated slightly confused by the outburst.

"Oh really? Then explain to me what the hell all that was about," she fumed pointing down toward the living area.

"What are you talking about?" she asked now completely confused.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," she snapped, "What the hell are you thinking hanging all over him? You did not come back to get a boyfriend, this isn't a vacation! You were on a mission, what the hell happened?"

Becca stared at her friend as she continued to rant and rave. After a few minutes she finally calmed down enough for her to get a few words in, "Chi, I'm still on the same mission. I haven't forgotten...the thing with Ash was something that I just had to do. I got a tip from a very reliable source and wasn't about to pass up the chance to vanquish the bastard that killed my grandmother. You helped me plan the trip back you know killing him wasn't part of it. And I know I didn't come back to get a boyfriend, but Chi I've been here a long time. For a while I was alone with no friends or anything which was fine at first but after a while a gal gets kinda, lonely ya know? Chris wasn't part of the plan either, but..." she smiled, "He was the first real friend I made and after a while," she shrugged, "My feelings grew to more than just friendship."

This time it was Christina's turn to stare, "Don't say it..." she muttered.

Not hearing those words she continued, "After a while, I sorta fell in love with him."

"How the **hell** can you say that? Are you insane?" Christina exploded, "How the hell can you say that you love him after what he did?"

"After what he did?" she asked confused again, "Christina what are you talking about? Christ has done nothing but continuously help me since I got here..."

"HELP?! Help!?" she repeated furiously walking up to stand before her, "I don't call getting you stabbed in the back helpful."

"Stabbed?" Becca asked thinking for a moment before it hit her, "Christina, he didn't stab me...Ash did."

"Yes, I know that..I saw it remember?" she told her, "Chris distracted you and that's what gave the demon the opening!"

Shaking her head, "No, no Chi...he didn't distract me," releasing a sigh she put a hand to her head rubbing her temples, "Christina you dont know the whole story of what happened...you only know that little bit that you saw. Chris didn't distract me, it wasn't his fault I was hurt. It was mine."

"Yeah right," she stated not believing her friend was taking up for this guy.

"I'm serious!" she protested firmly before launching into a summarized tale of her trip to Japan. Explaining how it all started and how she got captured for being in a hurry, then Chris' daring rescue attempt. The second battle with Ash telling her in complete detail about the fight so she was left only to believe every word spoken by the end. She paused to look at her friend, "So you see Chi, he's not the one you should be angry with...it wasn't his fault. I was stupid and let my gaurd down, that and only that, is the reason I got hurt. Without Chris I wouldn't even be here right now explaining all this to you."

Christina sat quietly diggesting everything she'd heard. Though she was still puzzled about a few things dealing with the guy, she was forced to admit that she had no right to be angry with him about Becca having been injured, "Alright fine...so he's not to blame," Becca smiled, "But I still don't trust him."

"Why?" Becca asked, "After everything I just told you, how can you not trust him?"

"Because I have no clue who this guy is...sure he helped you...but it could be for completely selffish reasons. He could be a stalker, or some sort of creep or something..."

Giving a light laugh, "He's none of those things Chi. Chris is far too good to be anything like that."

"How do you know?" she challeneged.

"Because he's my whitelighter, it's his job to protect his charges..." she paused, "Granted it wasn't until after Japan that he was assigned to me."

"You're whitelighter?" Chi asked totally thrown for a loop at this news, "I thought you were suppose to get..."

"Leo is an Elder now. Chris has taken over the role as the Charmed Ones whitelighter," she explained.

Chi stared at the wall her mind racing with thousands of questions.

Becca looked at her friend worriedly, "You should get some rest Chi...it's been a long day. We can talk more tomorrow."

All she could do was nod in response as her mind continued its whirlwind of chaos.

Turning Becca started to leave the room to go back down to Chris.

"Becca wait, I have something for you," Chi said finally getting a semi handle on her thoughts, ruffling through her pile of stuff she found the envelope with Becca's name on it, she turned holding it out to her friend, "Tim wanted me to give you this," she stated.

Blinking Becca held out her hand taking the envelope from her hands, reading her name written on the front in her cousins scratchy handwriting. A small smile formed on her lips, "Thank you Christina."

Giving another nod, "I think I'll take up your offer on your shower...it'll help me relax."

"Go ahead everythings in there," Becca smiled with a nod before heading out of the room and back downstairs.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Seeing Becca walking down the stairs Chris stood, "Everything ok?" he asked considering it'd taken longer than he thought it would've and he'd heard some yelling.

Looking up at him, "Yeah," she smiled walking over to join him on the couch holding the envelope at her side, "So what was it we were going to talk about?" she asked her mind still trying to catch up completely after that little tift with Chi.

"You were going to explain about her," he said taking his seat again pointing up the stairs.

She nodded, "Right..." taking a deep breath she faced him a little, "Chris, Christina is my best friend from back home."

Automatically his eyes widened, "She's from home? As in the future?"

Again she nodded, "Yes."

"But how in the hell did she get here? Why is she here? Did _**he**_ send her back?" he rambled out.

Immediately Becca shook her head, "Yes, the future and no he didn't send her. You see Christina is the one that helped me plan this whole trip back here and apparently not long after I left he found out she'd helped me and put a price on her head trying to hunt her down. Luckily she knows people in the Resistance and they found her before he did and put her up in a safe house."

Chris nodded taking in this information now understanding the familiarity he'd sensed, he'd once seen the girl in a shop back home, "Ok so he didn't send her. But how the hell did she end up here?" It baffled him that people from their time continuously seemed to find their way back to this particualar place in time, which could be a very bad thing if anymore showed up, 'The next person to come will be bad news for sure. Wyatt will have figured it out...I just know it,' he thought.

"According to Chi while she and my cousin where sitting in her room at the safe house a portal just appeared out of nowhere on the wall," she explained.

He gave her a confused look, "A portal just appeared on her wall?"

She nodded watching him closely.

'It had to be the portal I set up,' he thought, 'If she came back through it...she'll be able to tell me what's going on back home. She'll have all the information I want I just need to talk to her!' he thought somewhat excited that his screw up ended up landing him a friend of Becca's falling into their laps.

Her thoughts shifted and she continued, "You know," drawing him out of his thoughts to focus on her, "I have to say it was really bizzare" she said with a thoughtful look on her face, "And it surprised the hell outta me when she was just shoved into me out on the floor. I couldn't believe it...hell I'm still having trouble believing it," she shook her head smiling a little.

Chris nodded still in shock over this news she'd just given him.

"And you know, even though I'm still in shock about it all...I'm really glad she's here. I've been so worried about her and tim...and now that she's here I know she's safe and she told me that Tim is safe and doing very well," she smiled meeting his gaze.

At this he smiled, glad she'd recieved this bit of good news...he knew how much she'd been worrying over them since the ordeal with Ash. And without realizing it he'd atcually started to worry too, mainly because the worry she had for them was causing her to loose sleep some nights, "That's great to hear," he said placing a hand on her knee.

She smiled and nodded before moving to rest her head on his shoulder.

Putting an arm around her he slid back leaning against the couch pulling her with him and adjusting himself to make them both more comfortable.

The two sat in silence for a minute each lost in their own thoughts.

Thinking over her arguement with Chi, Becca sighed wondering what she was going to have to do to get her to trust Chris. She kinda understood but was still a little confused about it all.

Hearing her sigh Chris looked at her, "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, well kinda..." she states still semi lost in her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he asked slightly worried.

Releasing a sigh, "Christina's not happy with me....in fact she's borderline furious," she explained.

"Why?" confused by this information.

"She doesn't like you," she said tilting her head to look at him, "She angry that we're together. Which I knew she would be." Her thoughts drifting back to that night at the pond outside Lady Kyoto's shrine.

Lifting a brow, "..." unable to think properly, he shifted slightly in his seat.

Noticing his discomfort, "Don't worry Chris it isn't going to change anything," she assured him taking his hand, "I'm not going to leave you simply because she doesn't trust you...I honestly don't care what she thinks about us. She's always like this when I find someone that I like, I might have mentioned how very protective she and Tim are over me..." she smiled slightly, "Which is both flattering and annoying."

Calming slightly he laced their fingers, "I can imagine so..." he smiled a little in return, "I can understand their reasoning...you're very precious to them and to me...we would be devistated if anything happened to you."

A light blush dusted her cheeks, she bit her lip slightly and smiled with a small nod of agreement.

Seeing this his full smile stole his features, lifting her hand he kissed it softly...before noticing the letter in her other hand, his brows furrowed, "What's that?" he asked looking at it closely.

Shifting her gaze she lifted the letter in her hand, "Oh, it's a letter Chi gave me from Tim. If I'm right, he gave her a message to give to me and it grew so large that Chi got frustrated and told him to write it all down," she smiled knowing how those two always where about being messengers.

He nodded and yawned.

Giving him a sweet smile, "If you're tired you can go on up to bed," she listened to make sure Chi was finished with her shower, "I'll be up in a few. I want to read this first."

"Alright," he said before kissing her cheek softly, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Chris," she smiled kissing his cheek in return. She watched him stand and make his way upstairs to settle in for the night with a smile on her face, before turning to the letter in her hand. Turning it over she ran her nail beneath the seal breaking it pulling the letter from it's hold unfolding it to find a rather long letter in the same scratchy writing.

_**Hey Bec,**_

_** I had originally planned for Christina to give you a message, but when the list kept growing she insisted that I should write it all down. So here it is... **_

_** First off, I think you're absolutely insane for going back on such a dangerous mission and even more insane for taking off after Ash by yourself. You know if you would've told me I would've gladly packed my bags and went with you. This mission is too much for one person and if you had any sense in that thick skull of yours you....you would've done the same thing anyway, you were always very headstrong and stubborn. Even when we were kids. After a lot of thought and a few choice words from Christina...I understand why you didn't tell me you were leaving...but I'm still not happy about it. **_

_** I'm not use to you doing things to protect me. I've always been the one to do the protecting and it bugs me that you're the one in the past and not me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you and you didn't make it home. We're all that's left of our family and life seriously would not be as entertaining and fun without you to pick on. just kidding...kinda. lol. **_

Reading this Becca chuckled and smiled sweetly. Really wishing her cousin was there for her to give him a big hug or a slug on the arm...possibly both.

_**Secondly, I want to know who the hell this Chris guy is? The one from Christina's vision, the jerk who distracted you and got you hurt. He definitely doesn't seem like someone you can really trust cousin, you should probably avoid him at all costs. I don't know what he told you to make you want to help him, but for all you know he could be a demon. Do me a favor and stay away from him...and if that's not possible be extremely cautious and do not turn your back or he may well be the one to stab you in the back the next time. **_

At this Becca rolls her eyes, 'Typical'.

_** Please be safe and good luck with your mission. Take care of yourself and don't do anymore stupid things. I want you home in one piece when it's all over. Do you understand me? Love you cuz.**_

_**Tim**_

Becca paused wiping away a few tears silently hoping that her dear idiotic and over protective cousin knew just how much she loved him. Looking down she noticed a foot note.

_**oh and there's one more thing...**_

_** (to be continued!!)**_

_

* * *

_

**Well that's it for this one. It was going to be longer but I figure I'd end it here so you can have an update. I'd like to thank all my readers for be very patient with me and continuing to read my story. It really does help to read your wonderful reviews, when I'm in a pickle about writing and helps to get the juices flowing again. I would also like to think all those that have favorited and added this to their alerts. It really means a lot to me! You guys are all amazing!**

_**Thanks to:**_

**Firepony16:** ** Cool. I'll have to add it to my reading list. B/c right off the top of my head I doubt I've read it. Thanks. I know right! I when I was writing the Ch. 22 I had this vision in my head of Piper and the girls giving Chris a hard time about it and teasing him and just had to put it in. I'm glad it worked out well, I'm glad you liked it. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Dan:**** Sorry I had this finished and ready to upload before xmas but then a lot of stuff happened and I didn't get a chance to upload it...lol. yes, I know what "Three's Company" was. I grew up watching it. John Ritter was amazing! And his son Jason is just as good an actor as John was. So no worries about feeling old. I loved that show. When I was a kid I grew up watching shows like that. The Munsters, Adams Family, Hogans Heroes, Gomer Pile USMC, Green Achers. Lily Munster was always my idol growing up. ^_^ Anyways...yeah I totally agree...I was always baffled when they said that Wyatt was stronger. It doesn't makes sense b/c Chris is part Elder you'd think he'd be stronger...so no worries on that part. He will definitely have Elder powers, they're his birthright. thanks so much for your review.**

**Lizardmomma:**** haha yes that is very true. With the sisters now knowing it's going to get a little crazy at times. Hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**BlackRosethevampire:**** I'm glad you loved it!!! I was hoping others would find that amusing with the sisters catching Becca and Chris. Thank you so much for the reivew, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. Please let me know if it sucks...b/c I think it could be written better. **


	28. Confessions and Shopping

**Hello my wonderful readers! Before you begin I would like to note that from this chapter one I'm going to be featuring/promoting/getting the word out on other authors works that I have found enjoyable, entertaining or very well written. To start off, "**_**A Pair of Ragged Claws**_**" authored by **_**~cunneware**_**. It's a Charmed fic and very unlike any of the others I've read on this site. You should definitely check it out. Now on with the story...**

_**(disclaimer: i do not owned charmed.)**_

_...Chapter Twenty-Four..._

...Confessions and shopping...

Fiddling with the letter in her hands Becca found that it was two pages long, furrowing her brows she skimmed the second page before reading on...

_**I want to apologize for being such a hypocrite toward you that day you appeared and I started yelling at you about not telling me. You see, there's something that I have kept from you for quite some time and until now I never had the courage to tell you. Because frankly, had I told you sooner, while you were here I would've been putting you in danger. To be honest if it wasn't for Christina I wouldn't even have the guts to tell you now....so here goes...**_

_** For the past two years I have been working for The Resistance. I'm assistant to one of the leaders, code name Lily. I can't tell you her real name because honestly I don't know it. **_

"He WHAT!?" Becca squeaked her eyes widening in complete and utter shock at this confession. For a few moments she could do nothing but stare at the paper in front of her, reading the same small paragraph over and over again. She couldn't believe it...her cousin had kept this from her for two years. He'd lied to her! She shook her head standing to her feet shaking with anger and betrayal. She couldn't believe he'd deceived her like this. He was like her brother, this was much bigger than what she had done. Much, much bigger. Remembering there was more she looked back to the paper to see what else he had to say.

_**I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did but I couldn't. I had to protect you. With my work it was better for you not to know, for if I got in trouble and my cover was blown I'd have to disappear. In which case they would search through my files and find any and all and relatives to get information on me. I couldn't risk them hunting you down, beating down your apartment door or coming into the studio...especially not the studio...not with all those innocent children. Please, I know you're probably pissed at me but remember you did the same thing when you went off to the past. If you don't believe me and need proof, just ask Christina who stayed with her and fed her information from the outside while she was in that safe house. She can vouch for me. I really am sorry cousin.**_

Furious, hurt, and wanting answers she decided to take his advice about getting someone to vouch for him. Letter in hand she headed for the stairs going up them two at a time walking briskly and quietly past the door to Christina's room, not wanting to bother her after her long trip. Plus she was still sorta peeved at her over the whole Chris thing. She didn't really need her anyways, not when one of the top leaders of The Resistance was asleep in her bed. Pushing open the door to her room she stepped in closing the door behind her placing a silencing charm around her room so if things got out of hand it wouldn't wake Christina.

Walking over to her bag she pulled out a picture of her cousin then went to the bed staring down at the sleeping whitelighter. For a moment she hesitated, seeing the peaceful look on his face...but quickly shook her head, she had to know. "Chris," she said shaking him a little, "Chris wake up."

Instantly his eyes opened and he sat up, "Becca, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked quickly.

"You could say that," she stated using her powers to flip on a nearby floor lamp, "I have something I need to ask you."

His brows furrowed, "What is it?"

"How well do you know the other members of The Resistance?" she asked sitting beside him on the bed.

Her question surprised him, he had definitely not been expecting that, "Um...pretty well...depending on their job within the group."

"Who is Lily?" she asked, "How well do you know her?"

At this his brows raised, "Becca if this is about me dating her or anything you don't have to worry..."

"That's not why I'm asking...how well do you know her?" she repeated.

"Very well, she and I have known each other for years, since we were kids..." he went to continue but she cut in.

"So then you would know anyone that's ever worked directly under her...like her assistant...right?" she asked staying on target.

He nodded, "Yeah, but she hasn't always had someone work directly under her...she always preferred to work alone...she's very stubborn."

She waved the information off and handed him the picture she held in her hand, "Is he, or has he, ever been her assistant?"

Still confused about this sudden interest in The Resistance and it's members he slowly moved his gaze from her to the picture in his hand, surprised to find that he did recognize him. "Yeah, actually he is her assistant now. He joined us around two years ago, then after completing a few missions Lily liked what she saw in his work and confronted him about taking orders directly from her and doing what she couldn't. It surprised me when she told me," he looked at her, to find her staring at the man in the picture and could tell her mind was racing, "How do you know him?" he asked curious.

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at him and stated, "That's Tim, the cousin I told you about."

Finally it all made sense to him, now he understood. Sitting the picture down on the nightstand he looked at her, "He told you didn't he? That's what was in his letter."

She nodded and held up the second page of the letter for him to take, staring at the floor having troubling letting this information settle in.

Hesitantly he took the letter from her and read through it quickly before turning his gaze back to her, "So how does this make you feel, with him telling you this?" he asked softly putting his arm around her.

She thought for a moment, "Pissed, betrayed, stupid. I can't believe he's been lying to me for so long."

"He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to get hurt," he told her.

"Yeah, I know...and I know I did the same thing in not telling him when I came back here, but still...this is so much bigger than that. Sure, I risked myself in coming back here and going against Wyatt, but that's nothing compared to the everyday rebellion he's made himself a part of," she looked at him, "I'm not saying I'm not proud of him for taking a stand because to be honest I would've signed up too had I not have others I needed to think about. Unlike him I had to consider my students, their parents, him, Christina, and the Paul's. I just...I don't know. I guess I'm just shocked by all this," Feeling drained she leaned against him.

"That's understandable and really I'm surprised he told you. We've never had anyone so high up confess to their loved ones. I guess he got tired of lying to you...that alone should tell you how much he cares for you," he smiled holding her close, "You two must be extremely close."

She nodded, "I guess."

"Why don't you sleep on it? Maybe by tomorrow the shock of it will wear off and you'll feel better," he suggested.

Again she nodded, "Maybe, but first I need to change," patting his leg she stood and went to her dresser grabbing her pj's then headed into the bathroom to change. Coming out she climbed into bed next to him and settled down for the night.

Putting his arm around her waist he pulled her to him, kissing her shoulder, before settling himself once more.

Becca smiled softly, "Thank you and I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it. It seemed pretty important to you so I don't mind," he told her kissing her shoulder again.

Giving a small nod she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, Chris drifting off not long after.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

_The next morning_

Chris woke to find the spot on the bed next to him empty, lifting his head he looked around finding no sign of his companion. Climbing out of bed he got a brief whiff of bacon, 'She must be downstairs,' he thought hearing the faint sound of things clinking together in the kitchen. Moving to the dresser he grabbed some clothes to catch a quick shower before heading down to talk to her.

A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and headed downstairs. Entering the kitchen he found her standing over the stove stabbing viciously at a pan of eggs, lifting a brow he walked forward into the room, "Good morning..." he stated coming up beside her kissing her cheek, "Did you sleep well?" he asked hoping to calm her down a bit.

Becca glared at the eggs in the pan still stabbing at them imagining Tim's head in their place. Feeling Chris beside her she glanced at him then shook her head, "I slept fine, considering I have a cousin who lied to me for two years and a best friend that knew about it but didn't bother to clue me in before I read the letter. I hope you like your eggs scrambled." She glanced at him again before going back to her work.

Lifting a brow, "So I guess sleeping on it didn't help?" he asked placing a hand on her lower back.

She snorted in response flicking the eye of the stove off dumping the finished eggs into a bowl and tossing the pan none to quietly into the sink, "No, in fact sleeping on it reminded me that Tim isn't the only one that kept things from me. My best friend knew about this before I did. She knew and she didn't even bother to give me a heads up that what I was about to read would cause my temper to sky rocket in a matter of seconds..." she turned setting the bowl of eggs on the table, "and make me rethink my whole relationship my cousin and I have."

Chris watched her quietly.

"I mean I know I saw him there with her at the safe house, but I thought he was there because he was in hiding. Not because he was one of them!" she paused getting lost in thought remembering both times she'd visited them. Shaking her head to clear the images, "It isn't right! I should've been the one he told first, I should've known the day he signed up! Christina should've told me damn it. I had a right to know, regardless. He and I promised to never keep things from each other," she looked at him.

"Becca, there's something else he didn't mention. When you become part of the resistance you're told not to tell anyone..." he informed her.

Shaking her head, "I don't care about that. I care about the fact that he broke a promise to me and didn't say a word about it for two years! I could understand if it was something like what I did. I'd only been planning for a few months before I came back...two years is a different story." She turned grabbing the juice and milk from the fridge placing them on the table with the rest of the breakfast items.

Chris nodded in understanding. She did have a point but he also knew that she would eventually calm down and forgive him. It's who she was, at least that's what he'd witnessed since he'd known her.

Annoyed Becca took a seat at the table putting the other two plates out for Chris and Chi.

"You know Becca, I believe the reason Christina didn't tell you was because she thought that Tim should tell you," he said softly joining her at the table, "Maybe she figured it was something you needed to hear from him."

Lifting her gaze to his, she glared really not in the mood to discuss the subject further, "Can we not talk about this anymore. It only serves to piss me off more."

He nodded, handing her the juice, "If that's what you want."

She nodded taking a deep breath trying to calm herself, "Thank you Chris." She smiled for the first time that morning, if only slightly.

Smiling in return, "No problem." Glad to see the smile on her face, he picked up the spoon and started piling food onto his plate.

A comfortable silence hung in the air as the couple ate, each lost in their own thoughts.

Minutes later Christina made her way into the room.

"Good morning Christina," Chris stated seeing her walk in.

Chi looked at him a moment and nodded, "Morning," before taking up the remaining seat at the table.

Looking up from her plate Becca noticed Christina wouldn't even look at Chris after her short greeting. She sighed, knowing it'd take a lot of work to get Chi to trust him. "Did you sleep well Christina?" she asked hoping that having an open conversation would help.

Again she nodded, as she piled food onto her own plate before digging into her eggs.

Becca turned her gaze to Chris shrugged slightly, before looking back at Christina, "Hey Chi, I figure once we're finished eating you and I can go out and get your stuff. I have to be in a 3 so that will give us plenty of time to shop for what you'll need. That work for you?" taking a sip of her OJ.

Christina nodded eating her breakfast in silence.

For the life of him Chris couldn't figure out why this girl disliked him. Sure there had been tons of people that didn't like him, but normally they were demons or people who thought he'd wronged them. But to his knowledge he'd done nothing to this girl so there was really no reason for her to hate him. It couldn't just be the over protective thing. He looked to Becca who merely smiled with a light shrug.

"So Chris, what are you going to be doing while we're shopping?" she asked deciding that Chi would join in if she wanted to and if not...that was her problem.

"Basically just trying to figure out who is behind all these attacks," he shrugged, "looking after the sisters."

She nodded, "They don't have any leads at all as to who it might be?" she asked.

Shaking his head, "They had a few theory's but none of them panned out."

Giving a smile, "That's typical for them."

He nodded in agreement choosing not to say it aloud.

Christina glanced between the two confused as to what they were talking about. A part of her wanted to know but the other part kept her silent.

They continue talking more about the attacks, discussing possible motives and creatures or demons that would fit it, but ultimately decided that the attackers were most likely a gang of mortals.

Finished Christina stood putting her plate and glass in the sink before heading up to get ready.

Becca looked up watching her leave, then grabbed her own plate along with Chris' and moved to put them in the sink.

Chris grabbed their glasses and walked over as she allowed the sink to fill up to wash, "Do you want some help?" he asked setting the glasses down on the counter.

She shook her head, "Nah, I got it. There aren't many," she offered a smile, "Thank for the offer though." Turning back she focused on cleaning the dishes before her.

He shrugged watching her work, a smile tugging at his lips seeing that look of concentration on her face. A few moments passed before hearing Piper's voice echo in his head, "Piper's calling I better get going." leaning down he kissed her cheek, "You two be careful out there. I know the attacks only usually happen at night but you never know."

Nodding, "We'll be careful, I promise," she smiled planting a quick kiss to his lips, "Wish the girls good morning for me."

"Will do," he smiled before orbing out.

Chuckling softly she turned back to finish the rest of the dishes stacked next to the sink. Minutes ticked by and before she knew it they were done. Turning the last of them over in the strainer she turned grabbing a few lids to put on the leftovers.

"I'm ready," Christina stated walking back into the room.

Becca looked up from stacking the bowls to put in the fridge, "Alright, I'm nearly done here. Then I'll need to run up and get my stuff then we can head out." Turning she opened the fridge putting the bowls in, closing the door.

Christina nodded looking around, "Where did he go?" Though she didn't really care.

"Piper called him away," she told her turning, "I'll be right back." Sprinting out of the room she ran up the stairs two at a time and ran into her room quickly grabbing her jacket, keys, messenger bag, and phone. Running back down she jumped the last two steps, "Ok...lets go," she stated pulling on her jacket and leading the way out the door, "Remind me to get a spare key for you."

Again Chi nodded, closing the door behind her.

_Two hours later,_

"OK, so we got the bath essentials, some more bedding, my house key, a bit more furniture, now to the clothes!" Chi listed off feeling a little better after spending the last two hours shopping with her best friend.

Becca smiled and nodded, "Definitely and they have some really great shops here. Way better than back home."

"So how can you afford all this?" Chi asked curiously, "We've already spent over two hundred dollars."

"I make really good tips working for Piper at the club and the pay itself isn't too bad either," Becca told her.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm..." she nodded leading the way into a clothing store, "I think you'll like this place."

"Wow," Christina stated pausing in the doorway taking in the huge layout of the store.

Becca smiled glad to see her friend had finally loosened up a bit. She wasn't exactly back to herself again, but it was better than the bitter and cold Chi that had arrived and was furious about the whole Chris thing. She knew it was still on her friends mind, but at least she was enjoying herself, "You go ahead, find anything you like. I'm gonna head over to the men's section to see what kind of hoodies and tees they got."

Giving a nod Chi took off toward the women's clothing.

Turning to her right Becca made her way toward the men's section to try and find somethings for Chris. Her eyes raked over the many racks of shirts and pants trying to decide where to begin. 'Shirts,' she thought and turned moving over to the rack of shirts.

Half an hour passed by and she'd still yet to find anything that suited him. Turning to the next display she saw Chi walks toward her with her arms piled with clothes. A sigh that would make anyone laugh, "You think you got enough there?" she asked teasingly.

Christina gave her a short glare, "Actually I don't think I do." she stated honestly, "But these are the only things I found that I liked here."

Becca nodded in understanding, she personally didn't shop here much her usual spots where Hot Topic, Spencer's, and basically stores like Wal-mart and K-mart. Fashion wasn't really something that interested her, but she did love that she could so easily find tees of all her favorite bands here.

"Did you find anything you liked?" Chi asked noticing her arms were empty.

"No, there's really nothing here that catches my eye," she stated, "Lets check out and try the next store."

Chi followed as Becca led the way to the counter and watched quietly as she took the clothes handing them to the cashier. When the total came up her eyes widened surprised, she hadn't realized she'd gotten that much, and her surprise merely increased when Becca simply reached into her bag and pulled out the amount without question.

"Thank you," Becca smiled taking the bag from the cashier, "Have a nice day," turning she handed the bag to Chi. Noticing the look on her friends face, "What?" she asked confused.

Snapping out of it Chi shook her head taking the bag, "Nothing just surprised."

Becca gave her a raised brow but said nothing only leading the way out and next door to a store she knew she'd find something to suit Chris.

"You shop here?" Chi asked looking around at all the skate gear and converse sneakers.

"Yeah, actually a lot of the pants and shoes in my closet came from here," Becca told her walking over to the men's section searching the racks.

"huh, well I guess your tastes have changed since the last time we went shopping," Chi stated thinking back to when exactly that had been.

"It has," Becca told her with a smile lifting up a tee she knew would look great on Chris folding it over her arm and picking through finding a few more, "Skate shoes are extremely comfortable," she stated off-offhandedly, "You should get a pair and see for yourself."

Chi looked at her then at the pile of clothes in her arms, "I think I might, one pair wouldn't hurt."

"Nope," Becca answered semi distracted turning to look through the hoodies and jackets lining the walls.

Picking up a hoodie off one of the racks, "What's this symbol for?" she asked holding it up to show Becca.

Turning, "Element, Bam Margera skates for them..." she informed her walking over and looking at the hoodie, "Which this one is really nice..." looking closely at the tag, "but not the size I need," she turned pulling out the right one.

Putting the hoodie back she picked up another one, "And this one?" she asked.

Glancing at it, "Birdhouse, Tony Hawk," she told her.

Hardly believing this, "How do you know all this stuff?" Chi asked putting it back on the rack.

"You forget Chi, I grew up playing video games with Tim. He had this really old system that he really liked and he loved the skateboarding games. Tony Hawk Pro-skater, Tony Hawk Underground...after playing those you sorta learn who skates under which franchise," she shrugged and smiled.

Chi shook her head, "I never would've guessed, though I really shouldn't be surprised you were always a tomboy, except for the whole dancing thing."

Becca smiled going over and picking up a few more hoodies to go with the shirts she already held, then moved over to the jeans display. 'It's a good thing I took a peek at the tags when I did laundry the other day or I wouldn't have a clue what sizes to get him,' she thought to herself as she browsed over the different styles and colors.

"I thought you only needed shits and hoodies?" Chi asked following close behind her.

So busy in her search she hadn't heard the question, picking up a pair of jeans she held them up looking at the length and checking the size debating a moment before throwing them over her arm with the other stuff.

'Wait a second those are so not her size,' Chi thought then it hit her, 'She's buying stuff for Chris! She has to be.' shaking her head slightly annoyed. 'Wait a second...she's buying him clothes, he's living in the house with us, and I heard her shower going twice this morning...' her thoughts flowed. "Hey Becca, I don't get it..." she stated.

"What do you not get?" she asked looking up from a second pair of jeans to her confused by the sudden question.

"I heard your shower switch on twice this morning. The first time was at around 6:30 and then again around 8," she said knowing the answer but deciding it was the best way to lead up to the questions she really wanted answered.

Becca nodded, "Yeah, I got up at 6 and hopped in the shower around that time then went down to make breakfast and then Chris took one when he got up. It's like I said yesterday Chi, my shower is the only one fully stocked so it's only logical that he use mine," she told her going back to looking the jeans in her hands over.

Chi thought a moment thinking, 'She did say that, I should've known' "So then he's staying in that second spare bedroom? Should we have picked up some things for his bathroom?" she stated scanning over the shirts on the display next to her.

"Hey Chi what do you think about these?" Becca asked holding up a pair for her opinion.

Looking at the jeans, "I think they're nice." she stated knowing what she was up to, "So should we and does he need anything for his room?" she asked not going to let her get away with avoiding the question.

Folding the pants over her arm, "No," Becca said calmly resisting the urge to sigh in frustration, 'so much for the pleasant shopping trip,' she thought. "The extra room is completely bare, well except for a few boxes I'd found in the house when I moved in. Chris has been staying in my room."

"Please tell me you're joking," Chi said.

Becca shook her head, "I'm not joking Christina." she stated picking out a few more pairs of jeans before walking over to the shoes, "Did you want to get a pair while we're here?" she asked.

"I guess," Chi stated quickly before getting back to her questions, following Becca over to the women's sizes, "So you two have been sleeping together?"

Becca nodded, waving her hand to the shoes she knew would fit her friend, "Yes...take your pick."

Christina turned her gaze to the shoes picking up a shoe looking at it closely before putting it back and choosing another, "And how long has this been going on?" she asked inspecting the shoe in her hands.

Rolling her eyes, "I don't know...not too long," she answered slowly loosing her patients.

Giving a nod walking over and sitting down to try on the shoe, "So you've known this guy a little over a few months and you're already sleeping with him?"

"Yes..." she answered before hearing the suggestive tone her in voice, "Wait...no it's not what you're thinking Chi."

"So you haven't..." Chi asked pulling on the shoe and fixing it.

"God no! How can you even ask that? You've known me my entire life, you know my views and beliefs. What would possibly make you think he and I have...." she paused shaking her head annoyed, "You know what, this is stupid. Chi I knew you wouldn't like him right from the beginning, you and Tim never approved of any of the guys I liked so I'm use to it. Before I might have cared but I'm old enough now that I don't need your approval, or his for that matter. Chris is a really nice guy and I like him...a lot. Anything he and I choose to do is our business and no one else." Having said that she turned and went to the men's sizes to grab a few pairs for Chris.

Chi stared after her in shock, she'd never been on the receiving end of that annoyed/furious tone.

'I can't believe she asked me that! She knows good and well...' Becca thought in frustration as she scanned the shoes before her trying to decide which ones to get. 'This is the last thing I needed, now I'm even more pissed than I was. First hiding Tim's secret and now this!' Shaking her head she took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to try and squeeze in some meditation time before work, if not I'm going to be snapping at everyone.' she thought finally choosing a black pair of skate shoes and moving to grab a pair of converse heading for the check out.

Standing to her feet she walked a few paces testing out the shoe, 'Wow, this is really comfy,' Chi thought before returning to her seat to take the shoe off and put her other one back on placing the shoe in the box with its mate and getting to her feet to meet Becca. Christina bit her lip not knowing what to say as she placed the shoe box on the counter with the rest of the merch.

"Is this going to be all for you ladies today?" the male cashier smiled as he started ringing up their order.

"Yeah, this'll be it," Becca said forcing a polite smile to her face, her mind still racing furiously.

The cashier looked at the clothes curiously as he scanned, removed the security tag, then placed them neatly in the bag.

"My boyfriend's clothes are covered in stains and rips, so..." she broke off with a shrug.

"Ah," he smiled, "you figured it was time for new threads."

"Exactly," she smiled.

"Alright you're total is $247.86. Will that be cash or charge?" he asked.

"Cash," she smiled pulling out the right amount handing it to him, taking the bag, "Thanks."

"No problem. Have a nice day ladies," he stated.

Both nodded, "You too."

Leaving the store Becca dug into one of the bags pulling out Christina's shoes, "Here, I don't want to get them mixed up" she stated dropping the box into one of Chi's bags.

She nodded, still not knowing what to say. Deciding she didn't want to piss her friend off again, she figured it best to think before she spoke again.

"Let's head home, I have to be at work soon and I want to drop these off and change," Becca stated turning and leading the way with Chi following quietly behind her.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

_Back at the house_

After unlocking the door Becca headed straight for the stairs leaving Christina to shut the door behind her. 'Wow, she's really pissed at me. She didn't say one word after we got on that cable car. It's been a long time since things have been this bad between us. But I can't help it...there's just something about him that I don't trust. I don't know what it is...I just...' she sighed, 'Maybe I should just apologize, that'd be a start I mean I was rather stupid in assuming...'

Needing to get away Becca made her way to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. Inhaling deeply she walked over setting the bags down next to her reading chair before taking a seat on the floor sitting Indian style and closing her eyes falling back into the mindset she'd had while in Japan. Remembering her training and focusing on the sounds in the room clearing out all troublesome thoughts.

Twenty minutes passed as she sat focusing on the quiet of her room, the faint hum of the cars as they passed by, the slam of a car door next door, children's laughter, Christina pacing the living room floor below. A few deep breaths she opened her eyes, feeling much better than she had before. Getting gracefully to her feet she went to the door unlocking it heading downstairs to grab something to drink.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs Christina turned from her pacing seeing Becca appear seconds later, she watched as she continued forward walking past her to the kitchen. Giving a final nod Chi gathered herself and followed, though remaining in the entrance to the room, "Becca, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." she noticed Becca pause after opening the door to the fridge, but it was only for a moment, then she leaned in pulling out a Dr. Pepper. "You're right, I shouldn't have even thought you would sleep with him after only knowing him for this long. I was just...hell I don't even know...frustrated? Its not like you to fall for someone so quickly...I'm just worried. I know that's no excuse but it's true."

Listening to her rambling Becca turned closing the door of the fridge looking at Christina as she opened her drink taking a sip. When she seemed to be finished she nodded, "I know you're worried Christina and as much as it is annoying, I appreciate it. Its how I know you care, but you need to learn to trust me and my choices. Not all guys are evil pricks...Chris truly is a nice guy. You should really give him a chance...or at the very least keep an open mind. Get to know him, talk to him, I'm almost certain you'd like him. Besides we both know, you can't judge a book by it's cover," she smirked knowing that would hit home since Chi had worked in a book store for years.

Taking a deep breath Chi considered her words and nodded, "You're absolutely right," she smiled slightly, "You can't, but that doesn't mean I trust him, he has to earn it and I'll try keep an open mind."

Becca nodded gratefully, "Thank you. So does that mean you're going to stop treating him like he doesn't exist and actually talk to him?"

Another nod, "Yeah, I'll talk to him."

"Good, because I was just about to call him." she smiled, "Chris!"

Chi looked at her funny, "What are you doing?" she asked. Never having seen a whitelighter in person, at least not before meeting Chris. She'd read about them in books, but that was it.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry guys, had to. I got stuck and I know there is more to be told here. Though i'm not sure I'm happy with this or not...so...will update as soon as I get unstuck. Which will hopefully be soon. Between taking care of my sis, who has recently been injured and has a concussion and trying to find a job. It's hard to focus or write. So please anything you think you might like to see happen, or anything lay em on me. B/c it'll probably help with getting the creative juices flowing again. Thanks ever so much for reading, reviewing, faving, story alerting, fav authoring...its all totally awesome and I appreciate it more than you could imagine. **

_**Thanks to:**_

_**lizardmomma:**_** =] I know should prove very interesting. **

_**Wizziewoo123:**_** haha, sorry. Just had to do it. =] **

_**BlackRosetheVampire:**_** =] never heard someone say they love cliffie's but thanks. For some reason I just felt like leaving everyone wanting more. lol. yeah, I agree...I'll probably fix that at some point. who knows. oh definitely, it's suppose to be annoying, but it means a lot to her that they are. **

_**Dan:**_** ahahaha....sorry just had to do it. oh yeah totally know what you mean. No prob. same here. Sam Adams is nasty, but it's the beer I know most about b/c my friend and his dad drink it. I'm a Mojito person myself. And as for the Becca being rich thing...thats a good question...her grandmother left her and Tim a good bit of cash after she died, then she's been saving since she started working at the studio. She's very responsible with her money in the future and only buys the stuff she needs. Which leaves her with a great deal of money saved up in her account, so she'd have the money to buy the house plus more. Plus she did a lot of research and knew the estimated asking price for the place before she even left the future. **


	29. AN!

**Author Note:**

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updating over the last few months. I've been so stressed and trying to focus on finding a job that I haven't had time to do hardly any writing. I'm working super hard to try and churn out a few pages for you though. Thanks to reviewer Dan I was able to get a little bit of a arch or whatever going but it's slow coming. I will do my best to have a new chapter up for you in within the next few weeks. Will definitely have something before the 4th of next month. I'm using my birthday as a deadline.

um...lets see what else. If you haven't seen Iron Man 2 go see it. Also they're turning Charmed into a comic book! Which I'm totally psyched about, I love comics. From what I've read the first issue will be out in June, super excited! Can't wait to read it. Um...oh if you're a comic fan and need something read check out The Umbrella Academy by Gerard Way and Gabriel Ba. It's simply fantastic! I love it! Um...and I think that's about it. Also, Dan you know I'm really honest to god posting this b/c I simply know no other way of getting in touch with you. lol. I think it's awesome that you've enlisted, though I know not the branch of service..yet. I still think it's great. I come from a HUGE military family and even though I hate the war I completely support our troops. Mainly b/c like 50% of my friends are in the military scattered about. lol.

well thank you to all you guys have been patiently waiting for the next installment. I promise I will have it soon. Job hunting is really wearing me down so I may have to take a day, lock myself in my room, and just write to let out all the stress and frustration weighing me down. I really appreciate you guys and thank you sincerely for supporting my story. I'm really glad you guys love it. Feel free to send me any ideas or thoughts you have for it. If it doesn't interfere with my set timeline I'll do my best to put it in. The upcoming chapter(s) will contain Dan's idea. So yeah...feel free to shoot me an email, pm, or simply post it in the review section.

Thanks again

~SJ


	30. Tell All

**Wow, I was very surprised by the amount of reviews I got for last chapter. Thanks so much you guys! You all totally rock! This chapters story promo isn't going to be for a Charmed fic...in fact this one is a fanfic based off the very talented ****Hayao Miyazaki's story Spirited Away. The story is called **_**"Courage of the Spirit"**_** by **_**~Velf**_**. It's really fascinating. Also I'd like to thank everyone for all the well wishes for my sister. She's doing much better and being a lazy bum b/c they kicked her out of school for missing so many days. =/**

_**Disclaimer: I do not owned Charmed. **_

_...Chapter Twenty-Five..._

A familiar swirl of blue and white orbs filled the empty space beside the two friends, growing brighter with each passing second until the young whitelighter completely materialized next to them, "Back so soon?" he asked jokingly moving to put his arm around Becca's waist giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Shrugging slightly, "Yeah, there weren't any hot guys out so we decided to call it a day," she answered looking from him to Chi and winking slightly at her best friend, "Isn't that right Chi?"

Chi put a finger to her chin as if in thought, "I don't know. That cashier guy at the skate shop was kinda hot," she smiled, "And he seemed interested he kept checking you out."

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, "Hmm...yeah you're right, he was," she stated nodding a little.

Hearing this Chris' hold tightened on her waist, looking between them waiting for more information on this guy.

"Yeah, and you could have had a date if you hadn't ruined it," Chi stated pointing to Chris, "by talking about your boyfriend and his stained and ripped clothing."

Chris glared at her for that, both annoyed with her for trying to set his girlfriend up with some skater boy and about dissing his clothes. It wasn't his fault they were in such bad shape, demon hunting puts a great deal of ware and tear on ones clothes. He glanced down at his clothing, hoping neither noticed it, then to Becca wondering why exactly she had brought them up in a conversation. His mind raced with the possibilities.

Giving a shrug of her shoulders, "Why waste time with someone who'd probably wet himself if a demon happened to attack during the date?" turning she hugged Chris' waist, "Especially when I already have a guy who is not afraid to face a demon head on."

A smile spread slowly upon his lips as he hugged her back and the possessive weight on his chest eased greatly by her words of confidence in him. Completely forgetting about the remark about his tattered clothing.

Pointing to her friend slightly, "That's a very good point."

Both Chris and Becca nodded, turning her chin up she kissed him quickly on the lips and smiled, "No worries..." she told him knowing he'd felt uneasy by the grip he'd put on her waist.

He shook his head smiling before pecking her lips softly.

Returning the smile she looked to Chi, "And, skater boy or not, you and I both know the guy wasn't really my type..."

Releasing a soft chuckle, "I know." Chi smiled.

Chris looked between the two finally understanding that it had all been a joke to get him wound up, well at least on Becca's part it had been, he wasn't so sure Christina had been joking. With a sly smirk he tightened his hold around her and lifted her up tickling her sides, earning a small squeak followed by squirming, giggling, and vain attempts of pushing him away while telling him to stop in between her short spurts of giggles.

Crossing her arms a bit uncomfortable with this, Chi averted her gaze to the floor, waiting for it to end.

After several minutes he stopped and set her down keeping her in his arms. Waiting patiently until she got her breathing under control.

Feeling the floor beneath her feet she placed a hand on the stitch in her side coughing slightly with every few shallow breaths taken. Once her breathing was semi normal she glared playfully at him.

He smiled innocently, "Was the joke worth it?" he asked the smile turning into his sly smirk.

She nearly nodded, with a smirk but quickly realized that he aimed to attack again if she said so. Shaking her head she coughed.

"So did you guys get everything you needed?" he asked looking between them rubbing Becca's back softly.

Becca nodded still trying to get control of her body.

Taking a deep breath Chi looked up and smiled politely, "We did actually, we got some really great stuff too."

Surprised by this Chris stared at her a moment, wondering if this was the same girl he'd seen this morning. He looked to Becca confusion clearly written on his face along with a dash of worry.

She smiled and looked at her friend.

"Sorry about being so rude to you earlier," Chi continued, "It wasn't anything personal, I've just always been very protective of Becca."

Turning his gaze back to her he nodded, letting his mind process her words, "It's fine, I understand...it wasn't that big of a deal," he shrugged, "If I were in your shoes I would've done the same, she's a wonderful person," he turned with a smile looking at Becca, "you can't help but want to protect her."

Biting her tongue, 'keep an open mind,' she repeated to herself, giving a small nod and smile, "That she is," she said truthfully.

"Alright," Becca said rolling her eyes at their words, "I'm not that wonderful," taking Chris' hand, "Come on, I want to show you the stuff I bought," tugging him with her upstairs to her room, "While we were out I picked you up a few things."

Stunned, he paused half way up the stairs, "You didn't have to get me anything," he protested before allowing her to lead him the rest of the way to the room.

"Oh hush, I just got a few things you needed. I didn't go over board or anything," she stated pulling him into the room and pushing him to sit in her reading chair, pulling the bags in front of him, smiling slightly.

Chris stared at the multiple bags placed at his feet, each filled to the brim, "You didn't go over board?" he asked raising his brow, glancing up at her.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't. Now look..." she said pointing to the bags.

Releasing a sigh, he began pulling out the clothes one by one looking at them briefly before pulling the shoes from their bag, 'I can't believe she did this...' he thought feeling both surprised and guilty, "Thank you...but Becca, I can't..."

"Don't even finish that," she stated firmly, "You need those and you know it. Everything you brought with you is practically ruined."

"But..." he started again.

She shook her head, "No buts Chris, listen to me," she stated softly moving and sitting in his lap, "I bought those for you, it's the least I could do after everything you did for me in Japan."

This time it was his turn to shake his head, "But all this had to be expensive...I can't possibly..."

Placing a finger over his lips to silence him, "Chris, it's not a big deal. I have plenty of money left over, several hundred in fact. Please, I insist."

Chewing his lip he stared at her.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better the money I used was money Piper had paid me for watching Wyatt. I told her she didn't have to pay me, but she insisted, so just pretend they came from her. I just picked them out," she smiled...when he continued staring at her she sighed, "Chris, you need new clothes. You don't have to pay me back, these are a token of thanks...a gift. So if you don't take them I'm going to be insulted."

Sighing he nodded, "Alright, I'll take them."

She smiled, "Thank you," a brief grimace crossed her features, "Though there was two things I forgot. I didn't know what to get exactly so I'll give you some money to get them yourself, as part of my gift so you can't say no." Leaning over she pulled her wallet out of her bag and pulled out two tens handing them to him, "That should cover it. I don't really know how much those things cost here."

"This feels so wrong," he stated as she placed the money in his hand.

She fixed him with a curious look, "What do you mean?"

"It just feels wrong for me to accept any of this. I mean I've received gifts but never anything like this..." he explained.

A smile tugged her lips up, "Ah...I do believe I've landed myself a true gentleman."

He nodded slightly, "In a sense."

"I understand where you're coming from Chris. I know it's weird, but really it's ok to let the girl pay sometimes," she smiled, "It's fairly common, especially here. You also need to consider I have a job that pays, you don't. So it's fine. Now here's what we can do...maybe it'll help you feel better about it. I bought some more furniture today, stuff for Christina's room and a few pieces for downstairs. If you help me with it you can take the twenty as payment for that, but the clothes will remain a gift and nothing more."

Chris thought for a moment over her proposition then nodded, "I think I can live with that," he stated finally with a small smile.

"Good," she smiled, "And if you ever need cash I'm sure I could find something for you to do." 'It'll be like your parents when they first got together,' she added to herself knowing he wouldn't appreciate the link to Leo.

He made a slight face at that, "We'll see."

"Fair enough. So do you like what I picked out?" she asked tilting her head curiously.

His gaze shifted to the clothes stuffed into the bags and nodded, "Yeah," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, "And I really appreciate it Becca." he added honestly.

A soft smile caressed her lips, "I knew you would. I know how badly it sucks to only have a few things and they're all crap. Just one good clean outfit is a God send." Her thoughts traveling back to the time she'd spent training with her cousin.

He nodded in agreement, "Coarse having someone like you who is selfless enough to do something like this is a God send too," he smiled planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Her smile grew as her cheeks became dusted with a light shade of pink, she shrugged, "I like helping people, especially after they've helped me."

"But just about all that was a selfish act on my part," he stated honestly, "I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Doesn't matter, you still helped me," she told him fixing his hair so it fell the way she preferred it to fall, "Oh! Did you happen to notice the Converse?"

Giving a slight nod, "I noticed, those and the vans."

Waving the remark off she pulled one of the red Converse free from it's box and smiled, "I figured since we came back to save the world, you'd need the proper footwear," a soft giggle spilled past her lips at the Doctor Who reference.

"So you think we need Converse in order to save the world?" he asked looking around a little, "Where's yours?"

"Right here," she said lifting her foot, "I bought a few pair the day I came back. And yes. The Doctor, and by doctor I mean David Tennant, saved the world countless times and each time he was wearing Converse."

"The Doctor...as in...from Doctor Who?" he asked raising a brow in question.

"Yup!" she stated with a huge smile, "You'll soon find that I'm a very happy geek. I grew up watching Doctor Who and David Tennant was by far the best Doctor of them all!"

Chris shook his head, "I had no idea you would be into something like that..."

"Are you kidding? I love it! That and the music of this time period, and even shows dating further back like The Munsters, Three's Company, and The Addams Family...it's all so fascinating," she explained excitedly.

He nodded still trying to take it all in, with an amused smile forming at her giddy behavior.

"And to be perfectly honest, it's a good thing I was so interested in all those things, because frankly they offer up a lot of conversation starters. Like the other night at the club I had a customer come up and start rambling on and on about Harry Potter and we just got into this long discussion about the movies compared to the books. And I have to say that conversation was very hard because I had to resist the urge to tell him what happens later on..." before she could finish her story, she felt his lips press against hers silencing her, she smiled against his lips.

Returning the smile he kissed her softly before pulling back and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"...in the series," she finished, knowing if she left it hanging it would bug her until she did.

Chris chuckled, "Couldn't just leave that hanging could you?"

She shook her head.

"Dork," he laughed softly.

"Yeah, I know," she stated with a proud smile, "But you still love me."

He shrugged as if contemplating it, then smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Placing a kiss to the top of her head, "So have you talked with Christina about the whole Tim situation yet?" he asked holding her close to him.

A small sigh escaped her lips, "No, not yet. I'll probably end up asking her later tonight or sometime tomorrow." She bit her tongue remembering the accusation Chi had made about them , scowling briefly at the memory, before releasing another sigh to expel it from her mind, "I need a little more time to sort all that out before I can talk with her calmly about it."

Nodding slightly, "You know, she seemed different downstairs..." he pondered aloud, "She was actually trying to be nice."

Becca smiled slightly, "That's because I chewed her out for being so cold to you, when you had done nothing to her. In her own way she does feel bad for it, but her overprotective nature doesn't allow that bit to come out very much...At least not until she gets to know you...Just give her a bit, continue as you have and she'll eventually come around." Tilting her head up to look at him, smiling softly. "She'll finally see the sweet and amazing guy that I see."

He smiled in return brushing a strand of hair off her cheek, "And if she doesn't?" he asked curious.

Thinking for a moment, "Then I'll talk to Piper about letting her stay in that back room at the club," she said shrugging slightly.

Brow raised, "You'd really do that to your best friend?" he asked surprised.

She nods, "I would, but only as a last resort. She made me a promise that she would keep an open mind so I don't think it'll come to that." snuggling closer to him.

Chris stared at her hardly believing that she would really kick her best friend out just because she didn't approve of them, or rather him. The thought that she cared so much about him made his heart skip a few beats.

Several minutes of silence passed between them before her phone started going off.

Reaching into her pocket lazily, she glanced at it and gasped, "Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" jumping up out of his lap she dashed over to her closet pulling out a different shirt quickly changing into it tossing the other onto the floor, "If I don't hurry Piper's going to kill me, I completely forgot I had to get there early enough to meet the band. Shit!"

Chris watched her at first completely confused by her rushing, a slight blush crossed his cheeks when she'd started changing, quickly turning his head. "What time where you suppose to be there?" he asked.

"Five minutes ago," she stated slipping off her converse and slipping on her skate shoes, quickly running a brush through her long red locks.

"Well if you want I can orb you there," Chris offered.

Becca turned instantly facing him, "Really? You don't have to go meet the Elders?"

He shakes his head, "No, at least not right now. They mentioned something about another meeting later, but I've got time to take you to work."

"That would be so great Chris, but...Christina's gonna be going with me..." she stated chewing her lip, unsure of how Chi would react.

"So? I'm sure she'll be fine with it...it's not like orbing is dangerous," he told her.

Looking at him, "That's not what I'm worried about," she stated softly, glancing at the clock again, squeaking slightly reaching forward grabbing Chris' hand, "Who cares about her issues, I have to get to work," dragging him with her out of the room and downstairs to get Chi, "Christina!" she shouted as they rushed down to the living room where she was reading on the couch.

Brows furrowed Chi looked up to find the couple nearly tripping over the last step thanks to Becca's frantic tugging, luckily Chris caught both of them before they could fall, "What is it?" Chi asked standing closing her book.

"I'm late...we have to go now...get your things...we're orbing," Becca panted slightly outta breath.

Her brows shot up, "Did you say we were orbing?" she asked hoping she'd heard wrong.

Becca nodded, adjusting her arm around Chris' waist before holding out her other hand to Christina, "Take my hand," she instructed.

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder as she stepped around to join them, Chi hesitantly took Becca's hand squeezing it lightly, closing her eyes tight, unsure of what to expect. Seconds later she felt a very strange tingling spreading through her, peeking an eye open she watched the living room dissolve, slightly frightened she closed the eye tight.

_Office of P3..._

The strange sensation disappeared, when Christina opened her eyes she found that they were standing in the office. She blinked a moment before looking at the couple beside her, trying to figure out just how to explain that experience.

Becca smiled knowingly, "It's ok Chi, I know it's weird at first but after a while you get use to it."

Chris nodded in agreement.

Chi released Becca's hand and swayed briefly, causing the two next to her to reach out and steady her, "Whoa," she said softly putting a hand to her head, "Do you get dizzy when he does that?"

Shaking her head slightly, "No, well at least not anymore. Like I said, you'll get use to it. Now if you two will excuse me I have to go let the band in," removing herself from Chris' side Becca left the room heading out to go open the back door for the band.

Still feeling a little dizzy Chi moved to sit on the couch until the spinning stopped.

"You ok?" Chris asked watching her closely.

"Yeah, I will be as soon as the room stops spinning," she told him.

Chris nodded not knowing what else to say, finding it a bit awkward being around her without Becca. Especially considering he knew that she didn't approve of him dating her best friend, and regardless of what Becca said about her keeping an open mind about them, he could still sense the strong dislike she had for him.

Feeling his eyes on her Chi peeked an eye open at him, "Something you want to say?" she asked knowing something was on his mind.

Blinking slightly he looked at her and shook his head, not wanting to say anything without Becca being with him. Knowing the conversation he wanted to have with her would go a lot smoother with her present. Plus he was sure she'd like to hear first hand how things are going. "No just making sure you're going to be ok before heading out and seeing if Becca needs anything," he told her.

Taking a breath, she sat up, "That's very kind of you, but I'm fine. So you can go on out and help her." she stated honestly.

"Ok," without another word he left her sitting in the office and walked out finding Becca helping the band bring in their equipment, smiling a bit as she struggled slightly with the large case before setting it down on the stage.

Looking up from her work Becca saw him standing there watching her, with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Curious she walked over to him, "Something on your mind Chris?" she asked softly taking his hand leading him over to the bar to sit.

Taking a seat on the stool next to her picking at a napkin laying on the bar, "Just wondering how things are going back home."

Becca nodded in understanding, "Well why not ask Christina about it? I'm sure she'd tell you whatever you wanted to know."

Chris gave her a disbelieving look, "I highly doubt that, she still doesn't trust me remember. She wont tell me anything without you there. She'd probably think I'm trying to find out information how the wars are fairing with his demons. She may go as far as to accuse me of being one of them."

Taking a moment to think over that she knew he was right, especially since she'd yet to tell Christina who he really was. Still unsure if it was something her friend needed to know. Chewing her lip in thought, "You have a point there,it'd probably be best if we all sat down and talked about things. She still doesn't know who you are or why you're here. I didn't tell her that, wasn't sure if I should or not."

"Do you think that would change how she feels about me, if she knew who I really am?" he asked folding the napkin mindlessly in his hands.

Giving him a shrug, "I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot. I mean as long as you don't mind her knowing the truth?"

"I don't know. I guess if she's going to be helping us then she's going to need to be told eventually. And who knows maybe it'll gain her trust if she knew the truth," flicking the newly folded football napkin into the trash bin across from them behind the bar, "Maybe then she'd realize I'm not going to hurt you." he looked at her.

A small smile crossed her lips, "It may give you a little of her trust, but when it comes to me I can already tell you that that's a trust you'll have to earn. It just doesn't come with the title as far as she's concerned."

He nodded a little, "I guess I could live with that."

Reaching over she patted his hand that rested on the counter between them, "Tell you what, I'll give Piper a call. Tell her something important has come up and that she needs to find someone to help Billy tonight. This is something that should be discussed as quickly as possible so things don't get completely nuts between the three of us."

Chris stared at her, hardly believing that she was seriously considering skipping out on work, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Very sure and don't worry, I know she'll understand considering all the family emergencies that have come up and I've had to fill in for her," she smiled, "It's ok." Sliding from the stool she walked back into the office to use the phone and tell Chi what was going on.

Stunned Chris sat at the bar thinking over the things he planned on asking Chi about home. From the corner of his eye he saw Billy walking down the stairs, he vaguely wondered if he should tell him Becca's decision or if he should let her. He finally decided that she should explain things to him and sat quietly waiting.

Walking into the office Becca found Chi still sitting on the couch, giggling slightly, "World still spinning for ya?" she asked walking over to the desk picking up the office phone, dialing Piper's number.

Chi nodded, "Just a bit, how'd you get over this?"

"Lots of orbing around," she lied evenly knowing it'd only anger Chi to hear the truth, putting the phone to her ear she listened as it rang several times.

"Who are you calling?" Christina asked peeking an eye open at her.

"Piper," Becca answered smiling when the eldest charmed one finally answered her phone.

"Yes?" she asked having heard her say her name.

"Hey, I was just calling to let you know that I helped the band set up, Billy is on his way and that I need the night off. Something has come up," she said in a tone that Piper was sure to understand what sort of something had come up.

"Oh, alright I'll have Paige orb over and watch the place until I can get there," Piper said immediately understanding, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No thanks," Becca smiled, "Chris and I can handle it."

"Alright, well if you need us you know we're only a call away," the eldest offered.

Again Becca smiled, "I know Piper and thanks." With that she hung up the phone, looking over she found Chi giving her a curious look, "What?"

Furrowing her brows, "You're taking the night off? Why, are you feeling alright?" she asked confused.

She nodded, "I'm fine...but there are somethings that you, Chris, and I need to talk about. Very important things that really shouldn't wait. I was thinking we could pick up a pizza on the way home and talk." She told her seriously.

Christina nodded still a bit confused by her friends sudden change in plans. She had no clue what they needed to talk about but knew it would involve her keeping a seriously open mind during this dinner.

Standing Becca looked at her friend, "Do you wanna try orbing again or would you rather we walked home?"

"Orb, its faster," Chi stated really not wanting to spend too much time out in the sun, especially with her dizzy spell.

Chuckling softly, "Alright, let me go get Chris and we'll go," Chi nodded as she walked out of the room. Walking into the bar area she spotted Chris talking with Billy, as she drew nearer to them they looked at her, "Hey Billy, sorry to leave ya hanging but Chris and I gotta go. Something's come up and I'm afraid it's rather unavoidable."

Billy nodded, "Alright, but who's going to be coming in to help me tonight?" he asked wiping down the bar getting it ready.

"I just got off the phone with Piper and she's sending Paige over to help out until she can get here herself, so you'll be fine," she smiled reassuringly at him. She could see him visibly relax.

"Great, thanks. I hope everything's ok," he said sincerely looking between the two of them.

Chris stood from his stool putting it back under the counter, "Thanks man, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Becca nodded in agreement, "It will be," she smiled putting an arm around his waist, "Shall we go then, I want to grab a pizza on the way home." she said looking up at him.

He nodded, the two waved goodbye to Billy then went back to the office to get Christina before orbing out.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Orbing into the living room pizza in hand Chris released Becca so she could help Christina down in the chair, "I'll grab the drinks, what would you guys like?" he stated placing their fresh pizza on the coffee table.

Becca turned from helping her friend, "Dr. Pepper for me please," she stated with a smile.

"Sprite for me," Chi stated blinking trying to get her vision to focus.

Giving a nod Chris walked into the kitchen to collect their drinks.

"Gah, I don't think I'll ever get use to this," Chi stated as Becca took a seat on the sofa looking at her.

"Sure you will, you just have to give it some time," she smiled softly.

Christina slumped back into the chair closing her eyes, "So what's so important that you actually skipped work?"

Releasing a sigh at having it put like that, "Well there are things that we all need to know before we can go on living together. Things that will hopefully make our lives a little better and less crazy."

"Like?" Chi asked rubbing her forehead.

"I'll explain when Chris gets back," Becca promised.

As if on cue Chris walked in carrying their drinks, placing each can before the person who had requested it. Looking to Becca he stated, "We're nearly out of drinks, we'll need to go shopping soon."

She nodded making a mental note, "Ok," she stated softly picking up her drink and popping the top on it taking a sip, "Ok, so first I guess we should start with proper introductions between you two."

Hearing this Christina sat up her brow once again furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean 'proper introductions'? His name really is Chris isn't it?"

Becca nodded waving her hand brushing away her friends ridiculous questions, looking at Chris she pointed to Christina, "Chris, this is Christina Sears. She's been my best friend since...forever. I told you about her family taking me in after my grandmother died, she's practically my sister."

Chris nodded remembering their talk in the dungeons vividly.

Turning her gaze from him to Christina she took a small breath unsure of how her friend would react to the news, "Christina, this is Christopher Halliwell. Second son to Leo and Piper, younger brother to..."

"Oh whoa...don't even say it" Chi stated holding a hand up to her friend silencing her, turning a glare on Chris she asked sitting up in her chair, "What the hell are you trying to pull? Chris Halliwell disappeared months ago," turning her gaze to Becca, "I knew it, this guy can't be trusted..." looking at Chris, "Who the hell are you? Why have you been lying to us, to _her_?"

"I ha..." he began only to have Becca look at him and shake her head placing a hand on his knee.

Turning her gaze away from him, she glared at Chi, "He hasn't been lying us!," she snapped heatedly, "This _is_ Christopher Perry Halliwell. When he disappeared in the future it was because he came here to save his brother from turning evil and to preserve the future."

"Is that what this creep told you?" Chi asked still not believing it. Though she had to admit he did look familiar.

Slowly losing her temper, "Christina!" she growled angrily, "He is _not _a creep!"

Looking between the two Chris decided to join the conversation, "Look, when we first met I had no clue who she was," the two looked at him, "at the time she was just the nice neighbor, the only one to actually speak to me and wish me a good morning," he glanced at Becca with a soft smile, "And after helping her home one night, with her being completely wasted," this earned him a light slug to the arm.

"I wasn't wasted, Curtis the bastard bartender drugged me," she corrected him.

Chris nodded taking her hand in his, hating the reminder of that night and that bastard, "Anyways, after that I realized that despite the short time we'd known each other she'd somehow wormed her way into my heart and became someone that I cared about, a good friend..." and then he continued on explaining how during their captivity the two of them had talked about their families.

Becca nodded deciding to help out, "Right, and it was during his story that I figured out who he was. It shocked me so much that I'd stumbled and fell into the bolt holding my chains and reopened my wound. It wasn't until after everything had calmed down and we were back in our new prison in the officers quarters that I broke down and told him everything. I already knew that I liked him and I came to the conclusion that if I were to die in the battle with Ash, then I wanted him to know the truth about me."

Chi had listened as the two had talked, taking everything in and weighing it debating if she should believe them or not. Sure she could trust Becca but what these two were saying seemed completely nuts, "But how were you so sure he didn't know who you were?" she asked.

Rolling her eyes, "Because Chi, emotions speak volumes. You and I both know I've always been very good at reading people. So you know you can trust me when I say he had no clue who I was."

Still not wanting to believe it Christina shook her head.

"Christina, remember what you promised," Becca reminded her. Setting her drink down she picked up a slice of pizza, nibbling on it as she watched her friend.

Grimacing slightly Christina looked back at her for several moments before nodding, "Fine," looking to Chris, "You believe him, but I want pro..."

Tired of this Chris reached out a hand taking hers and calling up bits of his memories for her to see.

Gasping softly Chi sat quietly watching the clips When he moved his hand away the visions slowly faded away and she looked at him a little shocked, but still not completely trusting him.

"Now, will you stop being so suspicious?" Becca asked realizing what he'd just done.

Turning her gaze to her friend, "Just b/c he's the son of a Charmed One doesn't mean I'm going to instantly trust him..." shifting her gaze back to the whitelighter, "That's something you're going to have to earn."

Chris nodded in understanding, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Good," she stated taking a slice of pizza and taking a rather large bite.

Rolling her eyes with a sigh, "Okay, now that that's done. Can we discuss things rationally?" Becca asked looking at Chi.

She nodded.

"Thank you, b/c Chris has something's that he would like to ask you," Becca informed her.

Chi looked to the whitelighter eating her pizza quietly waiting.

"Can you tell me how things are going back home? Has anything changed?" he asked.

Shaking her head she swallowed the pizza, "Nothing has changed, in fact from what I was hearing from the members working at the safe house things have gotten much more dangerous. Wyatt is furious, people are getting tortured and often slaughtered for the smallest offenses. I can't tell you how many people were picked up and taken to safe houses..." and on she continued talking about how serious the things had gotten.

Hearing all of this Chris become more and more depressed, he knew that a lot of it was his fault b/c he hadn't succeeded in his mission yet. Leaning back against the couch he closed his eyes deep in thought.

Becca too felt responsible, knowing that they had to find the culprit quickly before any more innocent people lost their lives. Shifting her gaze to Chris she knew he was taking all of this on himself, blaming himself for their suffering. Reaching over she took hold of his hand holding it tightly in her own, so that he knew he wasn't alone in this.

Several moments of silence passed, each lost in their own thoughts.

Taking a deep breath needing to get her mind off her students Becca spoke up, "Ok, so that just means we need to step up our game. Instead of working separately, the three of us need to work together." shifting her gaze to Chris who now had an eye open watching her, "Any news or rumors you hear from your demonic contacts you need to share it with us that way we can help with the research and the tracking down. If we get multiple leads we'll divide the work load between us and the sisters. Though we need to make sure at all times that no matter what baby Wyatt is safe."

A slight smile lifted Chris' lips up at her words.

"Whoa wait..." Chi cut in, "You said the three of us?" she asked.

Looking to her friend she nodded, "Yes, Christina the three of us. Now that you're here you can put in a few hours of demon hunting and research. You know you're way around that bookstore you use to work in so that'd really help us out a lot."

"Well there won't be as many tomes in there, but I'm sure there are a few that might be able to help us," Chi stated, pausing a moment in thought, "And maybe even a few scrolls."

Becca nodded, "Good, good. Then while you too are doing that I can do my part by babysitting for Piper whenever she needs it. Along with helping with the research, too bad the libraries of this time don't have the same books we have back home. They'd really help out a lot."

The other two nodded in agreement.

Sitting up Chris rested his head on Becca's shoulder, still feeling depressed about the news but glad to have somebody backing him, "You know there's something else we need to think about."

"And what's that?" Becca asked looking at him.

"The sisters," he stated, "We're gonna need to get some more of that potion for her, so that Phoebe can't pick up on anything from her. They know I'm from the future but they can't know about you two..." making a slight face, "ugh, that means I have to go find another one of those damn eggs."

Chuckling softly, "Actually Chris, we don't have to worry about that. Chi has her own shields against that sorta stuff."

"Thank goodness, those eggs are hard to find," he stated honestly.

Christina nodded, "So...when do I get to meet the sisters?" she asked hopefully.

The two looked at her then at each other.

"hmm...well tomorrow I'm suppose to go over and help Piper cook for a clients party. You could tag along," Becca said, "We could use the help."

"Sure, that'd be cool...cooking with Piper," she said with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, "Not this again," Chris mumbled.

The girls looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Chi asked confused.

"Don't mind him," Becca said smacking Chris' leg lightly, looking at him, "being Piper's son he just doesn't get why so many people look up to her."

"Ah, well I don't know about you two but I'm going to head up for a shower and then a bit of light reading," she said standing drink and a slice of pizza in hand.

Becca nodded.

Turning Chi headed toward the stairs, pausing at the foot and looking back at the couple on the couch, "You know, I still can't figure out where that portal came from. According to Tim, whoever made it was packing some serious magic."

Lifting his head up off Becca's shoulder and lifting his hand slightly, "That'd be me, I created the portal," he confessed.

Lifting a brow, "That would explain the serious magic, but why would you want to create a portal that only flowed backward in time?" she asked.

Furrowing her brows she looked at her whitelighter boyfriend, curious herself.

"I take it Tim told you that too?" he asked knowing that was one of the guys specialties, Chi nodded, "I didn't mean for it to only go backwards, it was meant to go forward. I was trying to get home to check on things and something went wrong."

Finally understanding, "So that's what you meant when you said you two lost track of time and ended up and in Jurassic Park," Becca said with a small smile.

Chris nodded.

Not really interested in the conversation Chi went upstairs quietly not wanting to interrupt the couple.

"So when you said you ran into some rebels, I'm guessing you meant the Confederates from the Civil War," she asked.

Again he nodded, "Yeah it was pretty insane, took us a while to convince them we weren't a threat."

"I can imagine so, I'm just glad you made it back safely and in one piece," she smiled caressing his cheek.

"So am I," he said returning the smile placing a hand over hers, leaning over kissing her softly.

Eagerly she responded kissing him back smiling. Pulling back slightly resting her forehead against his, "I love you."

Kissing her quickly, "I love you too," he smiled, "I really appreciate you're enthusiasm for wanting to help save Wyatt. The sisters don't take it seriously enough."

"I'm happy to help, and with Christina on our side we can't fail."

"I hope you're right," he said still unsure about the whole deal with her.

Sensing his trepidation she smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, she'll come around. Knowing who you are, she at least has respect for you. So that's a start."

Giving her a confused look, "How do you know she respects me?" he asked.

"Because I know her Chris. Not to mention everything she knows about you from your work with the resistance. She's always respected you for you're courage and loyalty to your family," she informed.

Nodding slightly, putting his arm around her leaning back against the couch, holding her close to him.

Smiling slightly she snuggled into his side, sighing content, "Tomorrow should be interesting, she's going to flip when she meets the girls."

"Thank God I'll be working tomorrow, I'd rather avoid the screaming fangirl bit," he said twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

Giggling softly, "She wont be that bad..." looking up at him, "She'll wait and fangirl when she gets home."

"Oh great," he said rolling his eyes.

Gently patting his stomach, "It'll be ok," leaning over she picked up the remote turning the television onto BBC America.

'Coming up next on BBC America, Doctor Who,'

Raising a brow Chris glanced down at Becca's excited face, smiling at seeing her so happy. Shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable feeling her automatically adjusting herself against him, before both were pulled into the episode.

**I'd like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter you guys. Things are still crazy so I haven't had time to do much writing. But thanks to a suggestion from one of you I was able to come up with, what I think is, some pretty great stuff for the upcoming chapters. =] So I hope you guys enjoy it. Also an update, my little sister is doing very well now. She's still a ditz but her dizzy spells and such are few and far between. And she's back to annoying the heck out of me...so she's good. Lol. Thank you all for the kind reviews and thank you so so much to those of you that have waited patiently for this chapter and to those that recently added this to your story alerts/favs/fav author. You guys totally rock. 3 you all. Hope you all have a Happy Fourth of July. =]**

_**Thanks to:**_

_**weiliya: **_**thanks so much for you're review. I'm glad you like my story. =]**

_**BlackRosetheVampire:**_** haha, I remember you saying you liked cliffhangers in one of our conversations. ^_^ Being different is very awesome. I'm very glad this chapter was to your liking. I was a bit iffy about it to be perfectly honest. Lol. Yes, I liked thi****s bit of Chris as well. It shows a side of him you certainly don't get to see much of in the series.**

_**Dan: **_**lol. It would be bad if you did, she's definitely not someone you want to piss off. Yes, yes he was. ^_^ and to be honest I really don't like her that much myself, there was just something about Bianca's whole makeup that I didn't like. I felt bad for her at the end but I still didn't like her much. I think part of it was the actress, I didn't think she was that great. More action is coming I promise you that, so no worries. Thank you for the well wishes for my sister. Wow, that's so strange. My mom was in a wreck a few years ago, back when I was still in high school, as well and has been going to the doctors ever since. And thanks for the tip to be honest it really really helped. **

_**FirePony16: **_**it's perfectly alright. I don't mind late reviews. I completely understand things have been th****e same here. Lol. ^_^**

_**lizardmomma:**_** Thanks, I thought it would be nice to promote others works and sharing with you guys what I find interesting. Haha, no he didn't...but she didn't really give him a choice, did she? Lol. When she sets her mind on somethin****g she goes for it and doesn't bother with meaningless details.**

_**JainaZekk621:**_**Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it!**

_**saku-dat-cherry:**_** ok first I want to say, that reading your review seriously made my week. For the past few days I've been having a re****ally rough spell with my depression and after reading you're review I felt a whole lot better. Thank you so much, I seriously needed that boost...Ya know, I totally know what you mean. It's so hard to find a good, long, Chris fic without Bianca being in i****t. It's quite sad really, but then it's also part of the reason I started writing this story. Haha, and yes it's very true. This story requires a great bit of thought and planning ahead. Trust me when I say, there is no way I'm giving up on this story. The****re is still a great deal left to this story. I see many chapters coming in the future...Also...I haven't completely decided yet, but I will confirm that the thought of doing a sequel has ****crossed my mind a couple of times. ^_^ Again thank you so much for yo****ur review.**


	31. You're beautiful

**I'm BACK! ****Hello again. so terribly sorry for my long absence. So much as happened that I had lost a great deal of things. ****The end credits and such will explain why I've been go for so long. Be warned it is a very long expliantion so its ok if you don't read all of it...but if you do...I thank you in advance for caring. I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. My apologies to my loyal reviewers who tried submitting a review and it wouldn't let you. I cleaned up some of the stuff in this story and by doing so it turned out so that some of you weren't able to review it normally. With this chapter I think things should be back to normal, you shouldn't have any problems submitting reviews this go round. If you do have troubles just send the review through a private message. **

_...Chapter Twenty-Six..._

_...you're beautiful..._

'I can't believe I'm actually going to meet the Charmed Ones!' Chi thought as she was getting dressed. Heading downstairs pulling a comb through her short locks she looked over toward the television hearing a muffled British accent coming from it. Turning her gaze to the couch she found Becca snuggled up to Chris with his arms wrapped protectively around her, both sleeping peacefully. Despite not trusting him she was glad that her friend was happy, it'd been a long time since she'd seen her so carefree. 'At least she has good taste...the son of a Charmed One...that's pretty impressive.' Tip toeing across the living room she made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

As she worked Chi did her best not to be too loud, not wanting to wake the sleeping couple in the other room.

Hearing a faint noise Becca stirred, her brows furrowed briefly before a delicious aroma wafted to her. A small smile lifted her lips at the familiar scent of Chi's super delicious, award winning, blueberry muffins. She opened her eyes slowly, rubbing them to clear the haze of sleep from her vision. Blinking she looked up at her sleeping whitelighter and smiled softly at the serene expression he wore. Slowly she worked her way out of his hold, doing her best not to disturb him. Standing next to the couch she watched as he shifted turning over facing the back of the couch, curling up close to the cushions.

With a soft smile she took the throw from the chair and carefully placed it over him, planting a soft kiss to his cheek. Turning she pressed the button on the remote flipping the television off, then made her way into the kitchen to investigate the delicious smells coming from it. As she stood at the doorway she found Chi busy at work before the stove, mixing up another batch of muffins.

She smiled remembering all the times she'd woken to this delicious scent filling each room of her apartment back home. Stifling a yawn she entered the room, "Morning Chi, those smell delicious," she stated softly walking over to the table snatching two of the muffins from the pile.

Chi turned and smiled, "Morning, did you sleep well?"

Leaning against the counter Becca nodded before pinching off a bit of muffin and tossing it into her mouth smiling and savoring the warm gooey blueberry taste. "You?"

She nodded turning to pour the mixture into the muffin pan before her.

Silence reined for several minutes.

Christina busy with her baking.

Becca lost in thought as she ate her breakfast muffins, remembering she still had things to discuss with Chi. Figuring she might as well get it over with while she had time alone with her. Though she had no clue where to start. "I read Tim's letter" she said finally looking over at her.

Turning Chi looked at her quietly, "Really? What did he say?"

Narrowing her eyes, "Don't play innocent Christina, you know damn good and well what he told me. Considering you're the one that talked him into it."

"Oh, that," she stated softly turning back to her work, placing the muffins in the oven.

Brows raised furiously, "Oh that? Is that all you have to say? You're not going to even try to explain why the hell the two of you lied to me for so long?"

Not bothering to turn from her work, "Becca, I know you're upset..."

"Upset? Upset...I'm not upset I'm pissed off! Do you have any _idea_ what it feels like to have your last living relative and best friend lie to you for two fucking years? Why is it that I'm the last to know about this? He's _my_ cousin, we have shared _everything_ with each other since our grandmother died and then he goes off and tells _you, _my best friend..." Becca fumed, pointing a finger at Chi, "his biggest secret, rather than me. What the hell kinda bullshit is that? How could you betray me like that?"

A soft sigh spilled from Christina's lips as she turned to look at her furious friend, "We didn't betray you..."

"Bullshit! You both kept something from me..."

"To keep you safe!" Christina stated in frustration, "Tim didn't tell you because he didn't want you getting hurt! When we were planning for your trip back here you did the _exact_ same..."

"Not the _exact_ same, our plans only took a couple months...his secret predates that by over a year!" Becca responded harshly cutting Chi short.

"Maybe so..."

"No Christina, exactly so!"

"Alright, alright, exactly so. Damn it Becca, Tim did this to protect you! You should be happy he cares enough about you to want to keep you safe..."

Shaking her head stubbornly, "I'm not a child, I don't need protection!" she growled angrily, "How many times do I have to say it before it sinks in?" turning a glare on her, "What's your excuse? Where you just trying to protect me too?"

Christina stared at her, her brows furrowing as something clicked in her mind, "What do you mean?"

Frustrated Becca smashed the muffin against the counter, "I mean, what the hell is your excuse for keeping me in the dark about it? You knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"Becca, if you think I knew about this from the very beginning you are mistaken. I didn't find out about it until I'd ran into him at the safe house, that is when he told me," she explained.

Brow raised, Becca watched her closely for any signs that what she said was false, "You didn't?"

Shaking her head, "No...I was just as shocked as you when I found out," she spoke calmly, "Becca we're practically sisters, did you honestly think I'd be able to keep something like that from you for two years? If I'd known from the beginning you and I both know that by the time a month had passed I'd be dieing to spill it all out to you."

Minutes ticked by as she considered her words, until finally giving a small nod, "I guess you're right, but why not tell me or warn me when you handed over the letter? You knew the contents and you sure as hell knew I'd fly off the handle when I read it," she questioned wiping the smushed muffin off her hand.

A slight shrug lifted Christina's shoulders, "I had a lot on my mind and wasn't really thinking about the contents of the letter. Plus...I knew it was something you needed to hear from him, not me. My telling you would've only caused more issues."

Again Becca took some time to think.

"Becca, don't be mad at him..." Chi said softly, "He was only doing what he thought was best for you, even though by doing so he was plagued with guilt for breaking your pact. He's been really beating himself up over it, the only reason he even bothered telling me was because he knew I was in a safe place and he didn't have to worry about my life being in jeopardy."

Several minutes ticked by as she stared at her friend, weighing her options. Finally she sighed in defeat, "I guess.." she muttered softly, "I just..." shaking her head a little, "It just really hurt, ya know. It was like..." she broke off not really sure how to express it properly.

"I know sis," Chi nodded, "It's a lot to process, but don't let it worry you too much. Your dear, insane, cousin loves you, it's part of the reason why he joined them in the first place."

Snapping her head up, "He said that?" she asked slightly horror stricken.

With the shake of her head, "No, not really at least not with words. Though knowing Tim and his over protective nature, it's easy to figure out."

A small smile stole her features, "Yeah, I guess it is...thanks Chi and I'm sorry I vented everything out on you."

Shrugging slightly, "No biggie, I knew you'd be furious, so it's ok." she stated honestly, gathering up the dirty dishes placing them in the sink to be washed.

Becca watched silently as her friend set to work washing up. Realizing she'd smashed her breakfast she plucked another muffin off the pile, picking bits off and popping them into her mouth. 'Chris was right,' she noted turning into her thoughts, 'even he understood it. Geez, I can't believe I got so worked up over it...I mean with all that training I went through...but then again it did take me by surprise so I guess my reaction was what it should've been. Hell even Chi knew I'd react that way.' A soft sigh split her lips before popping another bite of muffin into her mouth. 'Oh well. No point dragging it out. It's water under the bridge now I just need to cross it and move on.'

"Good morning," a groggy voice broke through the soft sounds of running water and clinking dishes.

Becca smiled instantly, her gaze lifting from the floor to look at the young whitelighter, "Good morning" she stated affectionately, "Are you hungry?"

Chris nodded, "Is that blueberry muffins I smell?" he asked sniffing the air.

Both girls nodded in unison.

"Actually," Becca began as he reached and pulled one from the pile, "They're not just your average run of the mill blueberry muffins."

Biting into his Chris shot her a confused look, "What do you mean?" he asked slightly worried, noting that she appeared somewhat hyper. His mind froze wondering what exact ingredients were used to make these muffins.

"These are her super delicious blueberry muffins," Becca explained walking over standing next to him.

"You forgot award winning," Chi added still busy at work washing up.

"Oh yeah," she smiled, "These are Christina's 'super delicious, award winning, blueberry muffins,"

Chris nodded still a bit confused, "So there's nothing like illegal in these are there?" he asked.

Christina turned and looked at him, "Of coarse there isn't. That's just the name we came up with when I entered the recipe into a contest."

"Right, and that was before she'd even won the award," she chuckled finishing hers.

"Ah," he fell silent focusing on his breakfast.

"So Chi are you about done with those? We gotta be getting over to Piper's soon if we hope to get everything finished for the clients party tonight."

Glancing around, "Yeah," she answered, "Almost, I just need to pull those out of the oven and then put everything into a basket or something to carry them over to the manor."

"I'll get them, and I think there should be a basket over there in that pantry," Becca told her grabbing up the ovenmit opening the door pulling out the tray of freshly baked muffins setting them on the stove top.

Chris watched as the two moved around the kitchen marveling at how well they knew what the other was thinking and would just instantly orchestrate around each other working to put the muffins into the rather large basket. 'They really are like sisters,' he thought as he continued watching them quietly enjoying his breakfast, 'on second thought they're more like twins.' A part of him wished that one day maybe he and Wyatt would be that close again. Pushing away such thoughts he stretched, "Thanks for the breakfast Christina. They really are delicious."

Turning from her work she looked at him a bit surprised by the praise, "Thanks," was all she could say.

"No problem. Hey and I tell ya if Piper tries one of those she's sure to ask you for the recipe. She's always finding different or better ways to make things," he informed.

Christina stood frozen her mind racing with the possibility of that happening.

Amused Becca couldn't help but chuckle at her friend, shifting her gaze to him, "So I guess this means you're about to head out as well?" she asked moving around the overflowing muffin basket.

He nodded, "Yeah, after I grab a quick shower."

"I'll walk you up, I need to get my things," taking his hand she lead him from the kitchen and upstairs.

Chris followed quietly observing her, when they reached the room and she released his hand he continued to watch her as she gathered up her things.

Noticing his eyes on her Becca turned to look at him, "Something wrong Chris? Do I have muffin on my face or something?" lifting her hand she grazed her fingers over her chin and cheeks.

A smile tilted his lips, "No, you have nothing on your face. You're as beautiful as always," he told her, smiling more seeing her cheeks turn a light shade of pink at his words, "I was just thinking that's all." he assured moving to gather his clothes for his shower.

"About what?" she asked curiously shoving her phone and keys into her pocket, trying to force down the blush shading her cheeks.

"Well I was watching you two downstairs and noticed that you're not just like sisters...you're more like twins," he turned holding his clothes bundled up in his hand, he paused for several seconds as she watched him waiting, "I take it you finally asked her about the letter?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah I asked her. We had a rather heated discussion about it, well...more like I was the hot head about it." she admitted.

"And what did she say?" he asked softly moving across the room to stand before her.

Lifting her gaze to his, "She told me that she hadn't known from the beginning, that he'd only told her after her arrival at the safe house. He felt guilty for keeping me in the dark and betraying our pact and asked her for her advice. And turns out you were right," she smiled slightly, "She didn't tell me about it because she knew it was something I needed to hear from him."

At this he smirked.

Becca smiled smacking his arm lightly, "Don't get a big head just because I said you were right. You have demon fighting to do and you don't need your ego getting in the way." she warned him playfully, "But in all seriousness...Thank you for your advice and receptive ear. I'm truly grateful."

Chris shrugged his smile returning, "Don't worry I wont. I'm just glad you two are okay now. I know how much it can hurt to be fighting with your closest friend."

"I know," she nodded in understanding, standing on her tip toes she reached up planting a soft kiss to his lips, "I should go, Piper's probably wondering where I am. Be safe out there and don't forget to check in."

Taking her hand in his he brought it to his lips kissing it softly, "Don't worry, I'll be ok," with that he smiled and turned going into the bathroom for his shower.

Grabbing her bag Becca made her way downstairs to find Chi waiting for her at the door, "Ready to go to meet the infamous sisters?" she asked smirking playfully knowing her good friend was sure to be hiding her excitement.

Christina merely nodded adjusting the basket of muffins in her hand so she could open the door.

Becca stepped easily past her friend and lead the way across the street to the manor. Glancing to her right she noticed the gleam of excitement filling her friends eyes as the drew closer to the front door. Turning her attention forward she reached up knocking her knuckles against the wood.

Minutes ticked by before the door opened to reveal Paige, "Hey Becca..." her voice trailed off noticing her neighbor wasn't alone.

Smiling slightly, "Paige, I'd like you to meet my good friend Christina."

Slowly Chi extended her hand out to the one Paige was offereing her and shook. 

"It's nice to meet you," Paige smiled warmly, "Any friend of Becca's is always welcome."

"eh...I...Thanks," Chi stuttered surprised by the warm greeting.

"No problem sweetie," turning her attention to Becca, "Piper's in the kitchen," stepping aside she let the two in then lead the way into the kitchen. "Piper your help has finally arrived!" she announced as they entered the room.

Becca's eyes widened at the state the kitchen was in...pure chaos. "Wow," she muttered pausing briefly before looking at her boss and moving into the room to help, "Sorry I'm late."

Turning from her work at the stove, "Oh don't worry about it..." she too drifting off as she noticed Christina, "Oh good you brought more help!" she exclaimed finally. Happy to have more hands on deck for this tidious project.

A soft chuckle escaped her, "Yeah, this is my friend Christina. When I mentioned helping you prepare, she immediately jumped at the idea. She loves cooking. Don't you Chi?" Becca stated removing her bag and setting it off to the side out of the way.

Walking over Chi set the basket on the table, "Absolutely, especially baking. I even brought these for the party," she said evenly motioning to the goodies.

Curious Piper made her way over to investigate the basket, "Is that..." she sniffed, "Blueberry muffins?" she asked looking to the young girl.

Chi nodded.

"Do you mind if I try one?" the elder sister asked politely.

"Not at all," she replied lifting up one corner of the covering.

Plucking one off the top Piper inhaled the scent briefly before taking a bite, the girls watched quietly waiting for her reaction. A smile formed quickly, "These are delicious!" she praised her new young friend, "You must give me the recipe."

Becca couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look plastered on her friends face, "The super delicious, award winning, blueberry muffins strike again" she muttered softly earning a small glare from her friend.

Grabbing another from the basket Piper chucked it at her younger sister, "You have to try this..." refocusing her thoughts she turned to Becca, "Alright, so down to business. We only have a few hours before this party and there are still at least half a dozen dishes that need to be prepared. So I need you ladies to suit up and lets get this show on the road, m'kay?" she stated nibling at her muffin.

Nodding she turned grabbing two arpons from the hook to her left tossing one to Chi before pulling hers on and tying it securely around her waist. "You got it boss."

_Several hours later,_

"Phew, I never thought we'd get all this finished in time," Piper said wipping flour off her cheeks, "Thank you both for your help."

Closing the trunk of Piper's Jeep Becca looked at her boss smiling, "No prob boss. It's what I do."

Piper sent the young girl a glare, "Would you knock it off with that boss talk?" she scolded having grown very annoyed by hearing it throughout the day.

"You got it boss," Instantly Becca covered her mouth as Christina giggled seeing Piper's penitrating glare, "Sorry that one slipped out." she apologized.

Hearing a loud crash from the attic the three shifted their gazes to the closest window. Another loud crash sounded causing the eldest to curse under her breath, "It's just my luck," she muttered before turning to make her way into the house, "You two finish loading up those deserts and get them to the club before they melt. I'll go see what's going on," with that she sprinted into the house.

Becca and Chi shared a look both pondering the cause of the crashes they'd heard. Giving a small shrug Becca turned finishing up their work as they had been instructed to do. Only to pause when realizing she had no way of getting the stuff to the club.

"What's up?" Chi asked, "Thought we were suppose to get this stuff to the club?"

"We are but...she didn't leave her keys," Becca stated noticing said keys were missing, "Come on, she probably still has them in her pocket and just forgot to give them to us."

Chi nodded and followed her friend into the house, both sprinting up the stiars heading for the attic.

Coming to a stop at the door they found the sisters battling it out with a couple hooded demons. "Oh shit," the two muttered simultaniously, both knowing they should probably kick in and help but too stunned by what they were seeing to truly react. Here was living history, right in front of their faces. They were witnessing the Charmed Ones at work, kicking ass and taking names.

Piper dove over an antique sofa as one shot a greensih looking substance at her, taking cover just in time then quickly sat up and blasted the guy sending him into a million little pieces.

The two turned watching as Phoebe and Paige delt with the final one each tossing a vial of an unknown substance at him and watched as he burst into flames before impodling.

"What the hell happened?" Piper asked getting to her feet staring down her two sisters.

"We were interrigating a demon..." Paige started off.

"And then a whole slew of his buddies pop up out of nowhere and start attacking us," Pheebs finished scratching at the back of her head knowing they had screwed up, "It was apparently an ambush."

"Yeah," Piper stated clearly annoyed, "And one that very nearly worked had I not been here to save your asses."

"We know," Paige stated a bit childishly, "We're sorry."

"Guys..." the eldest whined, "I don't need this today. You both know how serious this big party is tonight and how much I need to be at the club. I can't be in here fighting off demons...You're lucky I had Becca and Christina to help me out."

Hearing their names the two snapped out of their awed state and looked at the sisters.

Becca moved slowly into the room, noticing Pheebs' gaze fall to her causing Piper to turn around, "Yeah, about that. Um...you forgot to leave us your keys to take the stuff to the club."

Piper's brows furrowed as she patted her pockets, "Ah hell," bowing her head slightly she sighed rubbing her forehead, "today is just not my day."

"At least your still here and able to try and turn it around," Chi stated stepping into the room standing next to her friend.

The four looked at her.

"She makes a good point," Paige noted softly not wanting to anger her sister further.

Offering a small smile Becca reached out plucking the keys from Piper's hands, placing her free hand on the eldest sister's back, "Come on boss, I'll drive and once we get there.. I'll talk with the client. No worries."

Too frustrated to argue further Piper allowed Becca and Chi to lead her out of the room and down to her jeep to make their way to P3.

_P3_

"OMG! Can you believe what we saw? THE CHARMED ONES in battle! Living freaking history! It was so incredible! So insane! So unexpected!" Christina ranted softly to Becca as they put away the deserts that needed to be chilled before the party would start.

"Shh! Calm down Christina, you don't want everyone to hear you. Especially not Piper. They can't know we're from the future," Becca scolded as she took the final dish from her friend and placed it into the fridge.

Christina looked at her friend, "You can't tell me you're not thinking the exact same things Becca. I know how much you looked up to them, _especially Piper._ She was like a mother figure to you."

"I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that we can't blow our cover. Of coarse I'm thinking the same as you but I'm not letting my focus on our mission faulter because of it. Besides," she turned away from Chi pushing the large door shut and latching it, "that's not the first time I've seen them in action. They were part of the group that busted in to rescue Chris and I at Ash's warehouse." She looked at Chi wiping her hands on the towel laying over her shoulder.

"That doesn't count," she argued, "you, yourself told me you were solely focused on vanquishing Ash. You said when they burst in you didn't even blink at the explosion. Plus from my vision the only time I remember you seeing them was when they were standing with the Lady and that former demon guy. And they weren't even fighting then."

At that Becca shrugged walking forward patting her friends shoulder, "Just please, for all our sakes keep your fangirling locked away until we get home. Lets get through this horribly themed nightmare of a party and we can discuss how badass they were then, deal?"

Sighing in defeat she nodded, "Alright, deal."

"Thank you," Becca said softly leading the way out back toward the crowd, as they appeared in the bar area.

"So who's idea was it to do a Schindler's List type theme?" Chi asked taking in the party goers around her with a raised brow.

Confused Becca's turned to look at her friend, "Schindler's List?"

"Yeah, you know," Chi gestured to the crowd, "Everyone in black and white except for the one lady in the red dress and over coat."

Having never thought of it like that Becca's eyes scanned the room, "Well honestly it was hers though she refered to it as a sort of color spotting theme. You know like with photography and film editing...which is basically what they did with that movie."

"I think this lady is just wanting all attention on her, what is this party even for again anyways?" Chi asked as they made their way back to the bar.

"I don't even remember, and you're probably right about the attention thing. I offered up some great theme ideas and she shot them all down," Becca shrugged honestly annoyed with the whole affair and wishing the night would go by faster.

"Hey Becca we need more beers from the coolers," Piper shouted over the demanding crowd surrounding the bar.

"Sure thing," she nodded, "Go give her hand while I get the beer, I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night" she told Chi before heading off back to the coolers.

Doing as she was asked Chi moved over behind the bar to assist, muttering softly to herself, "It would appear so."

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

_about an hour before closing_

Becca stood behind the bar wipping down the counter. Few patrons were left milling about and dancing. A few sat at the bar with their drinks discussing this and that, things she wasn't really interested in. Her mind focused elsewere, wondering how Chris was fairing in the underworld with his contacts. Glancing at the clock she sighed softly, trying to remind herself that it had only been a few hours since they had each gone their seperate ways to go about their semi normal work routines. Yet part of her was still worried beyond anything she could explain. Something just felt off.

"Did you hear? The other night another woman was reported missing," one half drunk man spoke softly to the young woman seated next to him.

Hearing this Becca's eyes shot over to him briefly then she slowly worked her way closer to listen in, hoping they'd finally get a better lead on the ones behind this.

"Really?" the woman asked sipping on her apple martini, "Another one?"

The man nodded, "She was taken a couple blocks from the warf, down near the docks. Though kinda makes you wonder what a young woman would be doing down in a dodgey place like that so late at night anyways."

"Well obviously she was working the streets, no sane women would be in that filthy area...especially at such a late hour. It's not proper," the snooty woman spoke sipping her drink.

Becca's shook her head slightly at their speech, she could easily tell the sorta people they were and was really disquested with them, 'Or she was working the docks to bring in extra money for her family you arrogant snooty asses. Don't they know...' she paused mid thought and glanced at them, 'no probably not. They're too busy worrying about other things.'

"Isn't that the truth of it," the man agreed clinking their glasses together, "Anyways, so police are saying its the same group of people. Their MO matches up and everything. Heard one gentleman saying that this is the tenth one to go missin, and heard the first nine were found...dead weeks later. Each one..." his words were cut off as the woman dropped her martini glass spilling it all over her very expensive dress.

Hearing the woman cursing like a sailor Becca immediately looked over and rushed over with a towel to help, she noticed that the woman was shaking from terribly and wondered what had gotten her so rattled. One minute she was fine then next she can't even hold onto her precious poison.

A bit embarassed the woman righted her glass looking at Becca as she apologized, "I'm so sorry, forgive me. I can be so clumsy sometimes."

Looking up from cleaning up the mess on the bar, "Don't worry about it, happens all the time. Why don't you go clean up before that spill sets in?" she suggested knowing the woman, though she likely had plenty money to pay for the dry cleaning, would likely need time to herself. Something in the woman's eyes had changed after the mention of the women turning up dead.

'I guess anyone would react like that if they knew that women her age were being taken and turning up dead...though there seem to have been more behind it,' she pondered over the matter as she cleaned up the mess and accepted the tip the man gave her before he left. Her mind buzzed with this new information.

"I'm sorry," a voice sounded softly from across from her.

Lifting her gaze from washing a glass she took in the state of this obviously distressed woman. Doing a quick scan of her Becca placed the glass down and leaned forward on the bar and asked softly, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?" she asked.

She watched quietly as the woman glanced around quickly and the dwindling crowd then sat before her eyes downcast staring at a place on the bar counter, "My younger sister was one of the first ones taken. When he so bluntly stated that the women taken had turned up dead...I just...couldn't handle it." she stated softly, "The police haven't said anything to our family about finding her. As far as we know she's just missing...how could he possibly know that?" she asked looking up at Becca her eyes shining.

Reaching forward Becca's placed her hand lightly on the woman's, "We don't know for certain that jerk was telling the truth. He could be lying...just trying to boast his statues to gain your favor. You can't let him destory your hope until you know for sure that she's gone. Until the cops have verified that they have found her. I'm certain they're close to catching these guys and putting them away for good."

The woman watched her for several long quiet moments before she offered a small smile, "Thank you for listening and for your help."

Lifting her arm in a slightly shrug, "Hey, I'm glad to help. Besides its what we bartenders are here for, the worlds most affordable shrinks," she flashed a small smirk causing the woman to laugh.

"Good point, I'll be going now so I don't keep you. Looks like you guys are closing up for the night," she stated pulling out a small tip handing it to Becca as she climbed off her stool.

Giving a small nod Becca placed the tip in the jar, "If you ever need someone to listen, you know where to find me."

The woman smiled, "Sametime next week then doctor?" she asked.

"You've got it," she replied waving to the woman as she walked off. Taking a deep breath to organize her thoughts she set to work helping Piper and Chi straighten up the place.

"Who was that woman you were talking to?" Chi asked as they took out heeping bags of trash.

Glancing at her friend, "A trouble woman," she stated hoisting the bags up and over the side of the dumpster, "Apparently her younger sister was one of the first women abuducted."

Curious Chi looked at her friend, "Yeah, I heard you and Chris mention that before...the whole women being taken...what's all that about anyways. How long has it been going on?" she asked tossing over her bags.

"A couple months...as far as the elder's know. According to them the police aren't very close to catching these guys. They know very little about them or why they're even doing this. The only thing they know is they're taking women between the ages of 20 and 35. Well so far anyways...Chris and I believe this is only the beginning that there's something connecting these women that they're both missing...the police and the elders."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Chi asked.

Tossing over the last of the trash, Becca turned to look at her, "Well it's just a hunch, but the first two victims where tied to the occult in some way."

"So you're think this could be demonic?"

"Shhh! Possibly, I mean I know it's a little crazy and it could just be a coincidence but it's a good theory at least. And that's what Chris has been doing these past few...ever how long it's been. He's trying to see if there is more to this than just ur average run of the mill gang thing everyone is making it out to be."

Turning the two headed back inside finding Piper talking to the client, the two shared a glanace waiting quietly as the two finished speaking and the woman left.

"So...what'd she say?" Becca asked curiously.

"She said she loved it, said we did a fantastic job," Piper said her smile filled with relief after the day she had had.

"Sweet! So that means we got the payoff you were hoping for, that way you could put some back for Wy's college fund yes?" she asked boucing slightly.

The eldest nodded, "That a little extra and even more good news...we have found another bar tender."

"Who?" she asked completely confused, "Surely not that woman," Becca asked her mind racing.

"No, no no" shifting her gaze to Christina, "I was actually thinking of Christina. She mentioned while we were tending that she was jobless and living with you...and she showed excellent skill and composure while helping out tonight. What do ya say?"

Chi looked between the two, completely in shock by this bit of news, "Really? You're offering me a job?"

Piper nodded and Becca looked at her expectantly.

"Wow, that's...just...I...absolutely!" she stated smiling like a idiot hardly believing her luck, "Thank you so so much, Piper that's just great. You have no clue how relieved and happy I am."

Rolling her eyes Becca poked her friend warning her, telling her to shut it before she let something slip while in her shocked rant.

Getting the hint Chi cleared her throat earning a small laugh from the brunett.

"You two are more like sisters," Piper stated looking at Becca.

At that she blushed slightly, "Yeah, well her family did take me in after my grandmother died. So we did pretty much grow up together."

"Ah, well thank you ladies for the help tonight, I say we all head home and get a good nights rest and enjoy tomorrows day off, come on I'll give you guys a lift home." She stated leading to two out to her Jeep after locking up.

_at Becca's_

"Oh man I'm beat, is it like that everynight?" Chi asked as she crashed down onto the couch too tired to really make her way upstairs.

"Just about it," Becca replied making her way into the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge before walking back and tossing one to her exhausted friend, "Though when big name bands come in it's about ten times worse." opening her bottle she sipped the cool liquid.

"Lovely," she stated sarcastically opening her own bottle taking a few swigs.

Giving a small shrug, "It's not so bad once you get use to it..." recaping her water, "Well I'm gonna head up and get a shower before bed. So many people decided they wanted to drop their beers tonight and so I reek. I'll see you in the morning."

Chi nodded, "I think I'm just gonna crash down here. I don't have the energy to climb the stairs," turning a little she grabbed the throw blanket and curled up on the couch making herself comfortable.

Releasing a chuckle Becca used her powers to flip off the lights as she made her way upstairs. In a sluggish haze she walked to the bathroom completely forgetting her clothes. Her tired mind replaying the ordeal with the upset women as she undressed and climbed into the spray of warm water. The woman's sad eyes haunted her and it troubled her greatly. Cleaning off the stench of beer and other mixed drinks she allowed the warm water to sooth her achey muscles.

Finishing up she climbed out of the tub wrapping her towel around her. Looking around her brows furrowed, 'where...?' she paused thinking back realizing what she'd forgotten. She sighed at herself for being so spacey, opening the door she stepped out into the room making her way over to her dresser pulling out the things she needed. Slowly she dried herself off taking her time so she wouldn't fall over from the force of the fatigue that was setting in. 'Yeah, I think what i said earlier was an understatement...tonight was super long night.' Pulling on her bottoms she never noticed the shimmering lights that filled the room.

Appearing in the bedroom Chris turned his head searching, "Becca, I have seriously..." his voice trailed off as it took in the backside of his half naked, wet, girlfriend standing next to the dresser getting dressed. At first all he saw was the paleness of her bareback and her marvel pj bottoms, but hearing his voice she turned a bit startled clutching the shirt in her hand to her chest.

"Chris!" Becca sqeaked startled by his sudden appearance, she quickly held the shirt to her chest covering herself, blushing bright red before quickly turning away from him and pulling on her shirt.

A bit embarrassed himself Chris turned his head a light blush dusting his cheeks as well, "I...I..I'm sorry. I should've orbed outside the door and knocked."

Adjusting the shirt Becca turned slowly to look at him her heat racing from the shock of his sudden appearance and from the whole situation. Having honestly never been in this sorta situation before, she shook her head, "D...don't apologize, it's my fault. I..I...uh spaced out and forgot to grab some clothes before I went in for my shower. I'm so tired I wasn't really thinking straight." She reached up scrunching up her wet hair awkwardly, noticing he wasn't looking, "It's ok Chris I'm decent."

Biting the inside of his lip Chris turned his gaze back to her. He honestly didn't understand why he was so nervous or why the hell he was even blushing. This wasn't his first time seeing a partially naked woman. It baffled him all he could do was stare at her unsure of what he should do next.

Noticing his discomfort, she smiled a little glad that she wasn't the only one who was a bit confused. "You nearly gave me a heart attack," she spoke softly her heart still racing.

"Sorry," he apologized awkwardly, feeling like a teenage boy.

At this she smiled and walked over to him, "So...you were saying something when you orbed in...did something happen while you were out?"

Chris gulped silently, the brief flash of her beautiful pale skin filling his every thought, "I...uh...

kinda...forgot," he worked out finally.

Lifting a brow at his answer, "You forgot?" she repeated softly earning a stiff nod from him. "I see..."

"So uh...how was your night? Anything interesting happen?" he asked hoping to force out the images in his head.

She looked at him, "Actually now that you meantion it..." she paced over to the bed taking a seat on the edge, "I think I may have found a bit of a lead about those missing women, the ones the elder's and cops are all certain is a gang."

Hearing this Chris walked over taking a seat next to her, "What did find out?" he asked focusing on this.

"I overheard two patrons talking. At first they both appeared to be snobbish jerks who didn't give a shit about anyone. The guy was saying another girl has gone missing. He even mention that the ones that had been missing had turned up dead, though I'm not sure how reliable that bit of information is. When the lady heard that she dropped her martini and was shaking terribly bad. When I asked her if she was alright she said that her younger sister had been one of the first victims taken and the family had heard nothing from anyone about if she were dead or alive."

Nodding slightly, "Its not much but that's something more than what we've had. Do you think you could talk with this woman again and see if she or her sister has any ties to the occult?"

She smiled briefly, "She gonna be in the club the same time next week for another therapy session. I'm sure I could find a way to get her to open up to me and if not see if Chi can get a hit off her."

"Therapy session?" he asked a bit confused.

"Bartender humor," she smiled patting his leg, "Now, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

Chris nodded, his mind trying to force those images through again, "I...think I'm gonna go downstairs and work on some stuff..."

"Actually, Christina sorta crashed on the couch...she was too lazy to climb the stairs to her soft bed," she chuckled softly before taking a good look at him, her brows furrowed, "Something wrong?"

"Um...I'm just not sure if I should sleep up here tonight," he stated softly.

"Wh..." then it hit her, "Oh...if it's because of what happened earlier...it's ok. You're more than welcome to stay. Something like this was bound to happen eventually, I mean we are dating and we are practically living together," she shrugged forcing back her blush.

"Yeah, but...its a little soon...isn't it?" he asked.

Blinking she looked at him, "It was an accident Chris. So you saw me topless," she shrugs "sure it's a bit embarrassing for me but not so much so that I'd kick you out or force you to sleep on the floor."

Unsure of what to say or do Chris watched her closely, he knew she was different than most girls and knew of her dating experiences and really didn't want to pressure her into doing anything or have her feeling uncomfortable around him.

Leaning over she kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about it Chris, really it's ok. Let's just get some sleep ok?"

Gazing into her tired eyes he couldn't help a small smile at her innocence, "ok," he said softly slipping off his shoes and moving with her both crawling under the sheets and settling in for the night. "You know," he stated softly rolling onto his side looking at her, "you shouldn't be embarassed, you are absolutely beautiful."

As he reached out to brush hair out of her eyes she couldn't help but blush at his compliment, knowing exactly what he meant. Sure she was strong and strong willed and all but she was allowed her own insecurities. After all she wasn't just a witch, she was a woman. Even though she never said anything she had always felt a little insecure when it came to her body...everyone does, at some point. And sure others had tried to tell her she was beautiful or gorgeous or hot or whatever you prefer...

This time...something was different. This time they weren't words said just to try to get what most guys saught. This time...she felt she could actually believe them, or at the very least believe him. Looking at him curiously she had to know, "Do you really believe that?" she asked softly, "I mean, do you really mean that?"

Taken aback by her soft question Chris stared at her, brows furrowed wondering how she could ask something like that. 'Does she not think she's beautiful?' he wondered. He lightly brushed his thumb over her cheek, "Of coarse I do...in every sense of the word."

A small smiles stole her features as she snuggled close to him resting her head on his chest with a yawn, "Thank you," she muttered so softly he barely heard her.

Brows knit together he wrapped his arms protectively around her, his mind racing from her question and her thanks. Planting a soft kiss to the top of her head he whispered, "You are one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, don't let anyone tell you differently." Looping an arm around her waist keeping her close he gave into his own fatigue and let it push out all thoughts buzzing around in his head.

**I'm not really sure how i feel about this chapter. I don't know if it's truly up to the standard the story has. But I realize that I've been gone close to a year but home life had just been weighting me down and when I thought I'd finally be able to pick back up where i left off a huge string of tragedy struck. Starting with my mom's illnesses getting worse. Then woke up Christmas morning to find our husky had died. Then mom got better for her birthday then got even worse in the following days. So much so that we had to put her in the hospital again...only this time was much different. It took us three days to get her to go and when the ambulance and EMT's arrived and had to carry her out of her room to the gurney I knew then, when i looked at her, she wouldn't be coming home. She spent several days in ICU sedated b/c her BP kept spiking and dropping. Then they found some blood clots in her legs, her kidneys were shutting down, she had pneumonia, and ended up having three different strokes. The last of which claimed her. My dad and sister were at the hospital I was sitting with my 'grandfather' when my sister txting me with the news. **

**After I had recieved that txt i had ran out of mins and couldn't reply to her. Luckily that day my friend Augie's dad was working out at the fire station next to our house and she had txted him and told him. Well having already gotten the news I left after telling my gramps, b/c i knew i'd have to be the one to tell the majority of our extended family since there was nothing else i could do. when I went to go tell daddy, i had no clue he already knew about it and was shocked and gratful for the big bear hug he gave me. I was still in shock about it so having someone there i could trust was a great comfort. He made me stay with him until he knew I'd be ok. Then I left to buy minutes and tell other family. That was a rough time for all of us. She passed on Jan 9th and that whole week had been hell here in Ga. For once we had a shit load of snow. The weather was so bad it took about three day before we could even plan and do funeral arrangements. Dad got stuck in the driveway several times and had to have the men working next door help get him out. The funeral was tough and b/c of the weather not everyone that would've been there was able to be. Though it was a shock to see all my mom's brothers in the same room. That hadn't happened in years. Ya know, for me it's still hard to think that she's not here. **

**I guess I'm still in a sort of shock even after a little over 5 months. Luckily everything has been taken care of. The insurance covered all the arrangements and paid off a good bit of the bills and we even had some left over to buy our own place instead of renting. It's a really nice place, old farm house style house built back in the early 1900's. In no way does all that money make up for what we have lost, but it has helped us get debts taken care of, and make the future a little more positive. B/c I know she'd want us to be taken care of and all. There are still days I wake up and want so badly to talk with her and have one of our 'fights' that were really just us bantering. There are still nights that I cry myself to sleep b/c i miss her. Ever since she passed I've felt lost and completely unbalanced. My depression has been fluctuating. I have good days and then i have days were i just don't give a shit about anyone or anything. Especially since my dad already has a 'lady friend'. It's really hard on me especially due to childhood issues and unwanted memories of the times my dad cheated on my mom. It's really hard trying to cope with her death and then him already having someone else that he spends a great deal of time with and talkin to. Then staying with her and her staying here. You have no idea how many times I've been so close to the edge. Luckily, I managed to talk him into giving me a bus ticket for my birthday so i could go spend some time out in El Paso with a close friend. 3 weeks I'll be there and I'm hoping that the time away will help me to clear my head and find myself again. Maybe then I'll be able to get back to doing the things i love most. **

**Since Jan. I have spent hardly no time writing until today. For months I didn't even touch my camera, only used my phone for a few pics. But in the past couple weeks, things have gotten better. I shot the Blue October show in Atlanta last month. Did another killjoy photoshoot (which btw i now have blue hair). I missed the my chem show i was suppose to go to last month sadly...b/c my nerves were completely shot from working my ass off on my photography portfolio so i could call their publicist about obtaining a photopass and then the stress of realizing I was gonna have to drive through atlanta traffic alone (which that is my nightmare, atlanta traffic, it terrifies me). I woke up the day of the show sick as a dog, dizzy, throwing up. the works. When I realized i wouldn't be able to go safely without risking myself or others I spent hours crying b/c i had been waiting for that show to help me through my depression and ended up making it worse by missing it. The following week was the blue october show and after missing My Chem i refused to let myself be beaten again and forced myself to drive in that traffic alone and thank god i made it safely...the show was amazing and for the first time in a long time I was truly happy listening to music and rocking out with my friends. Even met the opening band The Soldier Thread and even met the guys of blue october. Ever since I've been doing a hell of a lot better. Whoever says music isn't therapy doesn't know shit! Well I've rambled on enough. If I think of more or if you have any questions I'll either PM you or reply at the end of the next chapter. Thank you all for your kind reviews and for your everylasting patience. You guys are absolutely freaking amazing and I love you all dearly. Take care, until next time. :) (oh and I just turned 25 four days ago. I'm getting old)**


	32. Surprises and News

**After just a few short months of waiting, here is an update. I'm terribly sorry its taken so long so many things have happened along with some writers block. Sighs...maybe after i find a job I'll be able to get back into the writing bit more. It seemed I did far better at updating when I had a job that took up enough of my time that by the time I got home I could relax and sit down and do some proper writing. Who knows. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Im hoping it's good...I'm trying very hard to get back into my writing style but it's taking a bit of time. Anyways...on with the story! **

_...Chapter Twenty-Seven..._

_...Surprises and news..._

Feeling himself being pulled from the world of slumber, Chris snuggled into the warmth that lay in his arms not wanting to wake. Unfortunately no matter how hard he faught he couldn't shake it. Opening his eyes his gaze fixed on the sleeping form of his girlfriend. A tired smile tugged at his lips, _'I love mornings like this,' _he thought. Minutes passed as he lay watching her sleeping, taking in how peaceful she looked laying there in his arms. His thoughts traveled back to their conversation before falling into dreamland. The thought that she didn't think herself beautiful baffled him.

_'Does she not realize how amazing she is?'_ he wondered tracing the contours of her cheek lightly with his thumb, _'She's strong, independent, forceful, determined and doesn't take shit from anybody. Completely unafraid to stand up for what she believes in and stand up for those who are unable to take up for themselves._ _She's compassionate, loyal, loving,and funny. With everything she's been through in life witnessing the death of her grandmother and then living through Wyatt's rule, taking upon herself the responsibility of protecting her family, her students, and faculty, while also working full time running the dance studio. Her spirit is that of a warrior and yet she's still has this sort of innocence about her.' _ His thoughts continued to race as he continued watching her.

A soft rumbling of his stomach snapped him from his thoughts, making a slight face at the interruption. Seconds later a small smile replaced it, _'I think its time I contribute something other than helping with the dishes and taking out the trash'_ he thought carefully freeing his arms and climbing quietly out of bed then fixing the blankets back over her. Offering one last smile he made his way stealthily out of room closing the door behind him before making his way downstairs.

As he stepped foot into the living room he couldn't help the amused chuckle that spilled from his lips. Moving closer he found Christina sprawled out on the couch, blankets and an arm hanging off the side, one foot propped on the back, her head at a seemingly uncomfortable angle. Shaking his head slightly he flicked his hand orbing her up into her comfy bed before made his way into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Once started with the task his mind traveled back, reminding him of the news he had been going to tell her before the whole incident, to which he refused to let take over his mind. Knowing if they surfaced fully he'd be diverted from the pressing matter of telling her his news. Taking a deep breath he focused his thoughts on trying to think of the best way to break it to her. He only prayed that she'd be willing and able to help him in the matter. If not, he would be in serious trouble.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Feeling the warmth that had surrounded her as she slept slowly fade, Becca was slowly pulled into the waking world. Opening her eyes the first thing she realized was that Chris was no longer there. _'He must've had to go help the girls,' _she thought rubbing her eyes as she sat up in bed. Blinking she glanced around the room waiting for her eyes to focus without the haze of sleep clouding her vision. Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation she and Chris had had before she'd fallen asleep. A smile spread on her face and she chewed lightly at her lower lip . His words made her happy, she couldn't believe someone like him thought she was beautiful. She thought herself to be average at best. Unable to keep the smile from her face she climbed out of bed and slipped on her bedroom slippers ready to go down and get started on breakfast.

Descending the stairs whiffs of delicious scents floated to her. Glancing over at the couch she gave a slight nod figuring the noises and smells coming from the kitchen were caused by Christina. Turning she opened the front door deciding to grab the morning paper since breakfast was already being prepared. The morning sun warmed her skin as she made her way down the stoop to pick up the paper. Straightening and tucking it under her arm she scanned the street smiling at the sight of the manor before her. Still amazed to see it in such great condition and actually being inhabited by the infamous sisters.

Turning she made her way back into the house closing the door behind her before padding softly into the kitchen her eyes moving to the paper as she started unrolling it. Glancing to the table finding a stack of delicious looking waffles with powdered sugar and strawberries, a bowl of cubed fruits, and a pile of toast. Smiling she turned her gaze to compliment her friend but was absolutely stunned to find Chris, rather than Chi, standing with his back to her. As he turned she smiled.

Pulling the juice from the belly of the fridge Chris turned to find Becca standing quietly. The sweet smile on her face nearly caused him to drop the juice in his hands. Quickly clutching it tightly in his hands to keep it from falling to the floor. Moving forward he carefully placed it on the table, "G-good morning," he stutters a bit startled having not heard her walk into the room.

"Good morning," she replied smiling happily, her surprise shinning through, "I thought you had left to go help the sisters."

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" he asked walking over and pulling out the chair for her to sit.

"When I woke you were gone, I just assumed you'd gone to help them...or to the Elders," she explained taking the seat he offered to her with her surprised smile still in place.

Helping her up to the table he walked around to take his seat, "No, I woke up early and just wanted to surprise you," he said with a small smile.

Smiling happily, "Well you definitely accomplished that. I'm very surprised," she stated honestly.

"Good," he smirked briefly, a slight nervousness taking over"I know it's only waffles and toast..."

"No, no...it's perfect!" she told him, "It all looks very delicious," her eyes swept the table before her taking in the details he'd put into his work, "and very beautiful. I can tell you put a good bit of care into it."

At this Chris shrugged, "Not really, living with a chef you kinda pick up a few things."

"Very true," she nodded as her eyes took in the spread again, still astonished.

From his seat Chris watched her glad he'd been able to surprise her and amused by the look of it on her face, releasing a chuckle at her hesitation to take any of it for her own plate, "Are you going to eat or just keep staring at it with that adorable look on your face?"

Finally her gaze lifted to meet his and a light blush dusting her cheeks from his 'adorable' remark, "Sorry, it just looks too good to eat. Like something out of a food magazine."

At this he laughed softly.

Becca smiled at his laugh before turning her attention to filling her plate, being careful not to spill too much powered sugar on the table, next taking a spoonful of the delicious looking fruit placing it next to the waffle. Having gotten what she wanted she lifted her fork and cut into the waffle and took a bite.

Chris' eyes followed her every move oddly anxious awaiting her reaction to his cooking. He was a bit nervous, it'd been a long while since he'd actually cooked. His meals were normally take out or leftovers the sisters had in the fridge...or at least they had been until he'd started living with Becca and Chi.

"Mmm," she hummed at the taste, smiling after she swallowed, "Did you make these from scratch?" she asked curious. Knowing they were far to good to be frozen.

He nodded.

"I knew it! They're far too delicious to be frozen," she smiled, "These are amazing Chris!"

Chris smiled then filled his plate and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast.

As minutes passed Chris' earlier thoughts found their way back to the forfront of his mind causing him to shift a bit in his seat. Still not exactly sure how he should break it to her.

Pushing away her empty plate Becca's gaze fixed on him, noticing the strange behvaior, "Something wrong Chris?" she asked softly.

Looking over at her he sighed moving his plate aside placing his folded hands on the table between them, "I've made a really big mistake..." he broke off thinking of how to put it the rest into words.

Worried Becca glanced around the room unsure of what he was about to tell her. Fearing it might have something to do with last night she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt trying to hide as much skin as she possibly could, feeling very insecure at that moment. Turning her gaze to him again, "What do you mean? What happened?" she asked.

"Well on my last mission they nearly busted me, I screwed up and to cover my tracks I had to come up with a tempermental, hot headed bombshell of a partner," Chris lifted a hand rubbing the bridge of his nose still not believing how reckless he'd been, "and now I have to inlist help and go back under for another couple weeks."

Immediately her eyes widened, wondering who this supposed partner was going to be...she really didn't like the idea of her boyfriend spending so much time with a 'bombshell' partner. Worried she chewed on her bottom lip, nodding only slightly.

Noticing her behaviour, "Becca? What's wrong?" he asked confused by her tense form.

Shaking her head she took a deep breath before offering a small smile, "Nothing, I..I understand, just remember if you need any help Chi and I are here."

His brows furrow in confusion for a brief moment before it hit him, releasing a small sigh Chris stood walking around the table turning her chair slightly for her to look at him. Knealing down to her level he took her hands in his before looking up at her, "Becca, I'm saying that I need _your_ help. The description I gave the demons is something only _you_ can pull off."

Startled Becca looks at him, _'Did he just say me? He described me as a 'bombshell'? But I'm not...'_ she thought not comprehending his words.

"We only have a few hours, they arranged a meeting with the demonic clan leaders. I really need your help with this, otherwise I'm going to be in some really hot water with these guys," he explained.

Blinking her mind clear of her thoughts she looked at him, taking in his words, before she knew it she found herself nodding in agreement, "Are you sure you really want me though?" she asked, "I'm no where near 'bombshell partner' material."

Chris gave her a look, "Becca, of coarse I want you. And true you're not 'bombshell' material...you're much more sophisticated than that. You are above that status, but for this mission that is what we need and I know for a fact that you're the perfect person to pull that off.

You are strong, smart, reliable, and when need be a force to be reconed with. These demon will know not to mess with you."

At this she smiled truly touched by his confidence in her, "Thank you, Chris."

Shaking his head, "No need to thank me, it's the truth," he smiled, "Now shall we clean up and get ready?"

Becca nodded, "Yeah, I'll definitely need some time to find the right outfit for this."

Chris stood helping her to her feet, placing a soft kiss to her lips, "No more doubting yourself," he mumbled against her lips, "or your looks. You are beyond gorgeous, don't ever forget that."

A bright blush crept into her cheeks, "I'll try my best," she replied softly.

A smile lifted his lips, "Good," giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Now lets get this mess cleaned up."

She nodded, "Ok."

With that the two set to work straightening up the kitchen, being sure to leave Chi's plate on the counter covered in platic wrap for her to find when she woke.

_Half an hour later,_

"_So how long are we to be undercover exactly?" Becca asked drying her hands on a dish towel. _

"_A week, maybe two at the most," Chris replied stacking the last of the dishes into the strainer, "It all depends on how the meeting goes and what information they might have." Turning and taking the towel she had held out to him. _

Thinking a moment Becca nodded, "Then I guess I should inform Chi that she may have to hand that meeting with the young woman. I don't wanna leave her high and dry with no none to talk to. She may very well have information that could be the key to finding this group."

Chris nodded in agreement, "I agree. Plus with Christina's abilities she'd be able to possibly get a little more out of her."

"_Very true," Becca agreed, "Well I sould run up and find something to wear. I think I have just the outfit too," she smiled extremely excited to be getting out of her normal routine and doing some real work. Sure her work at the club was important but she always found her witchly duties to be much more thrilling. Not to mention she was absolutely giddy at the prospect of working with Chris. Being able to see him in action, she'd heard many a rumor about his fighting style and all his victorious missions with The Resistance in working again Wyatt. She'd seen only a brief glimpse of his fighting abilities during that final battle with Ash, but not enough to really think back on and compliment him and such. _

Chris nodded, "While you're getting ready I'm going to orb over to the manor to do a last minute check in the book. See if there is anything we might need to know before heading down there. There's no telling the amount of demons we'll be surrounded by, need to have at least a little heads up at what we'll be facing should things come to a definite twist."

"Ok," she nodded in agreement, "So meet back here in say...an hour?"

"Yeah, beacuse we'll need some time to work on your cover and I'll need to make sure you're outfit fits the personality," he commented.

"Trust me, it will most definitely fit my cover," she smirked already knowing exactly the outfit she was going to use. Something feirce, yet sophisticated.

"Alright," he smiled, "I'll see you in an hour," with a final peck to her cheek he orbed out to the attic of the manor going immediately to the book and flipping through its numerous entries.

Rolling her eyes briefly Becca made her way upstairs to her bedroom, going instantly to her closet searching for the outfit she had in mind. After a quick scan she found it, pulling it from the confines of her closet she smiled._ 'Perfect,'_ she thought carrying it over placing the outfit on her bed, quickly stripping down and pulling on the burgandy pants, peasant style blouse. Taking a seat on her bed she used her powers to bring over her knee high deep burgandy boots taking time to lace each of them up tightly tying them off.

Having woken only a couple minutes prior Chi had made her way groggily to Becca's room, finding her friend lacing up her final boot. Confused as to her attair Christina's brows furrowed, "What are you so dressed up for?" she asked curiously her voice laced with a sleepy slur.

Finishing with her final boot Becca looked up at the sound of her friends voice, "Oh good morning Chi. How'd you sleep?"

Lifting a slight shrug of her shoulder, "Slept great, though I'm still a bit confused as to how I woke up in my bed...did you move me?" she asked.

Her brows furrowed, "No, I didn't...though Chris might have," she summized.

At this Christina made a face, "It's possible I suppose. So why are you so dressed up?" she asked chosing not to think about him having moved her. The very thought unnerved her, though deep down she knew he probably did it as a kind gesture.

Standing Becca picked up the matching floor length duster pulling it on, "Chris and I are going undercover. He sorta screwed up and had to invent a partner to keep the demons for busting him," she replied fastening the buttons of the duster, "Do you think it's ok?" she asked, "The partner he described is tempermental and hot headed..."

"I think it looks awesome, though a bit form fitting...wait..." she paused replaying her friends words in her head rage instantly filling her, "YOU'RE DOING WHAT? Are you mental? Going undercover as in going under undercover? As in the underworld under...with HIM!"

Releasing a sigh at her friends reaction, "Yes Christina. We're going undercover in the underworld. Chris needs my help with these contacts and I intend to help him. I'm the only that can."

"Oh is that what he told you?" she asked still furious, mostly out of worry.

"Yes, because its true. The description he gave them was mine, so naturally I'm the logical choice," she replied lifting the final piece to the outfit, a buckled burgandy corset. With practiced hands she wrapped it around her form and laced it up.

"Becca I don't think this is wise. I understand that this information or contact could be vital but this is dangerous!" Chi argued stepping further into the room.

"I realize that Chi, anything we do as witches is a huge risk. Anything could go wrong. That's just how it works. Why are you getting so worked up about this? This isn't the first time..."

"You're last undercover mission ended up with you being stabbed in the back by a posioned dagger and you nearly DIED! That's why I'm so worried, you're a good witch Becca but you take too many risks," Chi stated honestly.

Becca sent a glare at her friend, "Life is nothing without a little risk Christina, you yourself know that," fastening off her corset she adjusted the length of the duster so it fell smoothly down her body, "You're like this because of Chris. You still don't trust him do you?"

Knowing she was busted Chi shook her head, "No, I don't."

"Well tough, I'm doing this. As I've said,_ I _trust _him_. This mission is extremely important. If I don't help him he could end up in some serious trouble. Which is something we don't need. Don't worry about me, focus your attention on working and helping the sisters. Keep an eye on Wyatt and if I'm not back by next week you'll need to cover my meeting with that woman. Like our mission her statement could very well help us in finding this group. So you'll need to be your charming self and talk with her. If at all possible try and get a vision off her. I have a feeling she's a huge key in figuring out the mystery behind this gang," Becca informed her sternly leaving absolutely no room for argument.

Squaring her shoulders, knowing it was useless trying to talk sense into her friend, "Alright, I'll take care of it. But this woman is your responsibility. She's going to be expecting you."

Offering a shrug, "Just tell her something came up. I had to leave town on business. It's not a lie," noticing the familiar swirl of lights over Chi's left shoulder Becca couldn't help the small smile that tweaked her lips up, "Tell her you saw us talking and you and I discussed her issues briefly but you'd be willing to listen to her. You've taken a few psych classes it shouldn't be any problem for you. Hell you could probably help her a lot better than I ever could."

"I highly doubt that, we both took psych classes and you've had more experience with dealing with people and their issues. I work at a book store, the biggest issue I get on a day to day basis is people needing to know what section the books their searching for is in," Christina stated bluntly.

"Yeah well, you also have the ability to see things I can't," Becca reminded her.

Christina sighed knowing this arguement would continue to go in circles if they kept at it, "Fine. Whatever. I'll do as you ask."

"Thank you Christina," Chris spoke from his place behind her, causing her to jump several feet startled by his voice.

Turning on her heel she glared at him holding a hand over her racing heart, "When did you get here?" she demanded out of mere adrenaline.

"Sorry, just a few moments ago. I really do appreciate you taking care of this for us. I know it's a lot to place on you on short notice, but I didn't really have a choice," he apologized.

At this she made a slight face, focusing on slowing her acclerated heart rate.

Turning his gaze to Becca his eyes widened, "Wow...you look...incredible," he complimented stepping toward her to get a better look at the outfit, "You're right, it is perfect."

Releasing a giggle she smiled, "I told ya so. It's badass yet elegant."

Chris nodded in agreement wrapping his arm around her waist his gaze shifting from Becca's wicked outfit to Christina taking note to the look in her eyes. Knowing that a part of her is fighting to say something curious as to what was stopping her his gaze shifted back to Becca. Instantly realizing from the look she's sending to her. His gaze shifts back to Chi, "We'll check in as often as we can. There's no need to worry."

Moving her gaze to his she stated plainly, "I always worry, that's never going to change," knowing if she said more her friend would be furious with her.

Wrapping her arm around Chris' waist Becca looked at her friend, "There is breakfast on the counter if you're hungry. We'll be back as soon as we get this information. Stay out of trouble and don't do anything reckless. Don't walk home alone, take a ride with one of the girls. If need be Keith or Billy would bring you home. If you have to work over take a cab. I don't recommend walking the streets at night with this gang still on the prowl."

"You're one to talk about reckless behaviour. If anyone needs to be careful it's you," Chi retorted crossing her arms.

"Christina I'm serious! We don't know what we're dealing with those people. Please, don't do anything stupid just to spite me," Becca pleaded.

"Alright fine, I promise." she relented, "And you," she said turning her attention to Chris, "If anything happens to her you are going to have to deal with me. Do you understand?"

Blinking slightly startled by her harsh tone Chris nodded, "I promise. I'll be by her side the entire time. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"Good, now I'm going to eat breakfast," turning on her heel Chi made her way out of the room leaving the couple standing frozen in their spot.

Releasing a sigh at her friends attitude Becca wished that Chi would just get over her issue with Chris already. Until she did things were going to be very strained and awkward, "I'm sorry about that Chris...she's just super..."

Before she could finish Chris pressed a quick kiss to her lips, his own lips turned up into a small understanding smile, "It's ok. She'll come around eventually. I haven't done anything yet to earn her trust. It's only naturally she act like that."

Giving a small nod, "I suppose you're right, but it's still embarrassing. I just want us all to get along. I dont like this hostility she has with you. It makes me feel like she doesn't trust my judgement, ya know?"

Resting his forehead against hers, "I know, but give her time. She's sure to come around. I'll win her over eventually. Don't let it worry you."

"I know, I should focus on our mission. Everything else can wait," she said nuzzling his nose with her own earning a chuckle from him, "Let's get to work."

Pulling back he nodded, "As you wish m'lady," he said jokingly holding her against him orbing them out of the room and down to the dark cavern of the underworld.

**Sorry it's been a few months since my last update. I know it's shorter than normal, but it's something! :) Things are slowly getting back to normal and I'm still searching for a job. So that's taking a good bit of time and stress. I've had a couple interviews but nothing has panned out as of yet. It's really frustrating but with todays economy what can you do? Nothing. So each day is another stuggle. Anyways, so recently home life is meh. Dad and his lady friend are still a pain to deal with. It's still hard, but I've decided that once I get the money saved up I'm so outta this town and I'm never looking back. I've already told him I do NOT approve of his dating her and I never will. I can't. I also told him that should he ever decide to marry her, he could count on me NOT to be in attendance. B/c I don't support it and never will. I have even went as far as telling this woman everything that I've gone through, the shit my dad did to my mom, and why I treat her the way I do and she still chooses to stay with the bastard. She's fucking retarded imo. Moving on...sigh...so I mentioned how i missed the my chem show in may...well good news! I got to see them on their Honda Civic Tour with Blink 182! It was AMAZING! And for my sister 18****th**** birthday I took her to see Blue October! (my third time seeing them this year! XD) She really enjoyed it and being able to meet the band after the show...I'm certain it's a birthday she's never going to forget. They all wished her a happy birthday. They're all super sweet. :) If you haven't ever listened to them I highly recommend you do and should you get the chance you MUST see them live. They're EPIC! Like seriously. Blue October is one of the best live bands I've ever seen. **

**In my last update I dont think I thanked or replied to anyone..I'm very sorry for that. I'll try and get back to you all in this one. If I forget someone please forgive me. **

_**Thanks to:**_

_**BlackRosetheVampire: haha yes, I'm back. Though admittedly the chapter updates will be slow going at first. Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hmm...we'll see. Lol. Thank you so much. * hugs back *. It doesn't have to be real my friend. The thought itself is enough. :) I really appreciate it. I've been working very hard to keep my depression at bay. And so far i've been successful. **_

_**lizardmomma: lol. I feel it though. Especially since my sister just turned 18 a few days ago. You have a very good point there. And I actually watched that episode the other day. It wasn't corney at all. It really helped. Haha yeah I'm a Freelance Photographer. I've recently gotten back to shooting wrestling ringside. It's thrilling and I've even been taken on as an intern with a local magazine. Oh yes, it sucked majorly! I was so heartbroken that I missed them. They're my favorite band...but luckily they recently did the honda civic tour with blink 182 and I got to see that show so I'm doing much better. I was super psyched to be there and am forever grateful to my friend Jenna for getting me the ticket. Thanks so much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Im working hard to get back into this story and hope I can continue to please my loyal and patient readers. Without you guys I would've given up on this story long ago. **_

_**Dan: haha. But of coarse they would work it out. They're practically sisters. Yeah i thought so too. I really like writing mushy stuff between those two. Rest assured I've taken your ideas/advice to heart and it has helped me in forming what is to come. So I'm hoping I continue in keeping all my readers on their toes. :)**_

_**Birlygirl: I'm very happy to hear that you love it. :) Things have gotten a bit easier as the days go by. There are times where I really miss her but that's to be expected. Thank you. **_

_**sam winchester: **_**thanks! Glad you like it!**

_**matt-hardy-lover-101: **_**I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And thank you very much. **


End file.
